Kitten
by Lil' Dark
Summary: The Shadow Prince, Atemu Sennen, had many wives. Offerings of peace to please him. Yet, closed doors hide many secrets and the truth is not what it seems. !Caution, read at your own risk and not for the faint of heart! This idea is inspired by a message from Koobre, which was unintentional, but it still happened. M-rated for a reason, Atemu x Neko Yami, Monarchshipping, blood etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Welcome to a new story of mine which I wrote when I hate 'the dip' as I like to call it. The good thing about this story is that it is already finished. Yes, that's right, I will not be able to abandon this story because it's already done. This means that I will get the chapters up in a regular update. **

**That said, though it is already mentioned in the summary, this story is not everyone's cup of tea as it is _very_ dark. There will be torture, gore, lots and lots of blood, sex between Yami and Atemu, lots and lots of fluff, despair, bashing of certain female characters and did I mention torture? As in, cruel, downgrading and not for the faint of heart torture. So yes, this story is rated M for a whole different reason that just a lemon. Please, please, please, be cautious when you proceed passed these warnings. Though I do admit, the first chapter starts off rather lightly.**

**Now that we have that out of the way, I hope everyone who does continue, will enjoy reading this story. It happened because _Koobre_ challenged me unconsciously when she reviewed _White Picket Fence_. After the review I asked myself: can I make Yami more of a Neko than in WPF? **

**The answer is yes, I definitely can. **

**So, more warnings: Atemu and Yami are practically out of their minds while loving each other very much. Atemu is cruel and Yami stands by his side, enjoying every moment of it. I hope you will too. **

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 1**

/\/\/\/\/\

Screams continued to sound through the dungeon's stone hallways whie it was joined by wails and sobs from men and women snivelling in their cages. The shadows moved and curled as they slithered across the floor and walls, hanging like menacing threads between the metal bars. They made the place dark, their presence alone penetrating through feeble minds to eat from the fears and hopeful dreams prisoners would cling to. Simple dreams to either be set free or just the smallest wish to be skipped. That they would not be picked out of the line-up today which was a wish the shadows so freely fed from as it was truly delicious to squash those hopes.

Sipping from the goblet in his hand, the tanned man pursed his lips slightly as he watched the movements of the blunt knife. It carved into the skin of the screaming woman as her back was whipped to shreds with a leather belt. The shadows around the tanned man's feet curled with glee as the woman cried in agony and in their excitement, the shadowy tendrils curled up on his lap while slithering across his arms and into his tri-coloured hair. They swept a few blond bangs from his face as they perched atop his shoulders to gain a better sight at the tortured woman like curious children presented with candy. Gently, and with a smile curling his lips, the tanned man calmly stroked the other part of the tendrils as if he was petting a contently sleeping cat while enjoying the show before him.

Yet, softly, he lifted the black mass with one hand and they slithered to the ground as he rose from his seat. There was a smirk on his lips which revealed fangs as they fell over his bottom lips while cruelty reflected off his features and gleamed in his rose-red eyes. Waving his free hand slightly in order for the puppet-like executioner to stop, the tanned man set his goblet on the arm rest before walking down the steps of his podium.

"That would be enough", he said softly, while watching how the red liquid flowed from her wounds and towards the stone floor beneath their feet. Pursing his lips once more as if he was trying to measure if it truly was enough, the demon tilted his head and nodded so the puppet-like executioner would lift the woman's head. Tears had wet her face and most of her sanity had left her, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Tell me", he ordered and her green eyes seemed to focus upon him. There was fear only, however, and the tanned man chuckled in delight. "Did you learn your lesson?"

At his question, she swallowed thickly and even if with willpower alone, she managed a nod. "Y-Yes, my Lord", was her choked response and the tanned man sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. The shadows danced around his feet as they lapped at her blood, though he didn't look at them. He could hear them purr while he tilted his head the other way and examined the tortured woman again.

"You wish for me to show mercy?", he asked with a small smile and there was a spark of hope in her eyes next. A spark that caused her to feel alive again and she eagerly accepted the proposal.

"Y-Yes, my Lord. Please-", she begged, but his features curled in disgust at her words and she shuddered in fear.

"Did you show mercy when you whipped those children? _Did you?_", he snarled with a hiss and she fell silent. He chuckled again as he happily took away her hope and dreams. "No. No, you did not. You abused those children even when they begged you to stop. You are no mother, but I'm glad you were able to feel what they felt", he answered in her stead with the shadows creeping up her frame as he spoke. She shuddered and whimpered as she felt their cold touch while she was still forced to look in the cruel rose-red eyes of the demon before her. He was enjoying this, she could see that much, though that thought only fuelled her fear.

"_Kill her_", he whispered, yet his voice was loud and clear as he smiled. The black tendrils penetrated through her skin and entered her body through every entrance they could find to suck her dry. Her skin paled, her screams were absorbed by the powerful magic, before she lay twitching upon the floor in agony with her veins being emptied of their life-force. He stared at it and smirked in glee as he had made sure to extract the rightful punishment for her crime. As she died, a white hue shone upon her skin, before it turned in a white orb and he slowly held out his hand. A tendril captured it and dutifully brought it towards their master. As they did, he received many images from them, their true meaning somewhere between happiness and joy. He smiled at them and stroked them gently as he brought the orb to his lips to swallow it whole. He shuddered slightly after he did, before straightening as if he hadn't been bothered by the awful taste. "You can have her", he said kindly, though he waved at the dead body as if he was bored. He was because the show was over, though the shadows would happily feast upon the last bits of what had once been a woman.

"More...", the puppet-like executioner growled and rose-red eyes turned to the man. Before he could reply, however, the shadows curled at his feet at the gentle sound of a small bell ringing in the distance. It was a sound clear like crystal and the tanned man smiled as he heard it.

"No, no more for today. Maybe another time", was his answer, before he turned on his heel and walked towards the staircase leading out of the dungeon. As he took each step at a time, he left the screams behind him. He left the cold and dreary place of the dark black stones, to emerge in a sunlit courtyard. It was the complete opposite of his earlier surroundings, with water cascading into a basin beneath a fountain and flowers blooming brightly. Rose-red eyes blinked momentarily to adjust their sight, the pupils turning to slits as it was much brighter outside than it had been within the dungeons. The peaceful silence was like music to his ears, before he let his eyes fall upon the pale man before him. The other was an odd mirror-like reflection of himself, their skin tones not the only difference between them. Their gravity-defying tri-coloured hair was partially the same, yet where his hair was rimmed in rose-red, the other was outlined in crimson. They shared high cheekbones and a slender frame, even though he was just that little bit more muscular than the pale man.

Then, there was the furry black tail swaying behind the pale man's back and cat-ears were set up in a curious question while they perched within the Neko's black mane of hair. Both ears were tipped in golden fur however, just like the end of the slender tail. The bell which had been rung disappeared in the pocket of the pale man's vest, while he tilted his head ever so slightly in a new question. As he did, the sun reflected of a tag hanging from the Neko's collar.

"Yes, Yami, we enjoyed ourselves", the tanned man answered and a smile curled pale lips, before the Neko beckoned the other man ever so slightly. A frown played on tanned features, before rose-red eyes spotted an advisor coming their way. Angry at himself for not hurrying after he had heard the bell, the tanned man schooled his features in a blank look. If he had hurried, he would have had a moment longer with the Neko after all.

"Lord Atemu, your presence is required. Lord Tamil has asked for an audience with you", the advisor said and rose-red eyes gleamed slightly. The Neko had taken a step back as the third man had entered the courtyard and was now standing behind Atemu. The look upon his face was as blank as that from the tanned man, perfectly schooled into place with possibly years of training.

"Please tell me why you allowed for him to enter my home? It may not be a palace, nor a castle, but I am still your Lord and Prince. This man has caused enough harm, so do you have a good excuse?", Atemu asked, his stare turning into a glare as his anger rose. The blank look turned into one of idle disgust as the advisor trembled slightly.

"H- He brought a woman... t- to offer in a gift of peace. Would we not want that, my Lord?", the advisor asked, his eyes catching the tremble of shadows as they curled around their master's feet. Atemu barely refrained from rolling his eyes, though a soft pale hand lay itself against his arm gently. As it did, he could feel himself calm down and he took a deep breath as the shadows mourned their loss.

"What _I_ want", he said, his voice laced with ice, "is for people like you to be ripped to pieces. _Slowly_", he warned, yet, the demon walked away before he actually ordered for horses to be brought this instant. The Neko followed close behind him, though Atemu tugged the other at his side and wound a possessive arm around his waist as soon as they were alone. Yami purred softly at the contact, his tail curling in delight while they walked inside the grand mansion. It was made from beautiful sand-brown stone and it didn't appear to be big, but that was the main point. Atemu loved to deceive people and his home was a part of that game.

"It is unfortunate we must attend this silly business. I would much rather rest within your arms", the tanned man said and he squeezed the slender hip playfully. At his tease, Yami merely purred and pressed a soft kiss beneath the pointed tanned ear, before he took a step out of the embrace as they were greeted by sentries on either side of the large door leading towards the throne room. At least, people called it that, though it really was nothing like it. Yes, there was a comfortable seat upon a raised platform made out of beautiful stone, while the seat itself was cut out of hardwood with pillows made of silk. The few sentries who had assembled inside the warm room, bowed their heads with their glassy eyes as both men entered and watched how the pale Neko took his stand behind Atemu who sat down and folded one leg over the other.

Because he did not need it, Atemu didn't wear royal clothes. No extravagant jewellery or a billowing cape. Just black trousers made of silk and an off-white dress shirt covered by a black vest to accentuate his slender form. Yami was dressed in a different colour, though he wore black trousers beneath his charcoal-grey dress shirt and dark-blue vest. A silver thread adorned the top of Yami's clothes, the embroidery upon the right side of his vest that of an inverted pyramid. A black choker with name tag adorned his neck, just to make clear to whom he truly belonged.

"Let him inside so I may call it a day", Atemu ordered off-handedly and he wished he could just get up and leave. Yet, even though he was as close to his father's throne as a pig to gaining wings, he had to deal with his own troubles the right way. Because he expected that from himself, but also because his problems did not go away on their own. Atemu was from the blood of the Sennen family and that meant he had duties to perform which he would do to the best of his abilities. His past teachings would make sure he did.

His train of thoughts was interrupted, however, by a man entering the room with a young girl firmly held within his grasp. She seemed to have given up on fighting, her wild brown hair falling in her face though she couldn't hide her tears. Nor the fear that displayed in her dark-blue eyes and the tanned demon narrowed his eyes slightly. Next to him, Atemu could hear how Yami growled ever so softly, though the pale man's features were as blank as always. The tanned man couldn't help but grind his teeth as he could hear the brunette's soft sobs which made the Neko tremble in contained anger.

"Presenting, Lord Tamil", was the soft announcement and Atemu bristled softly. It was no wonder his army had won from this excuse of a man. An insect that called himself a leader which had resulted in his own demise. Greed had been his downfall and the tanned man sneered in disgust as the other Lord was brought forward. Tamil continued to tug the small brunette girl along, her soft cries echoing through the room even though she tried to keep them inside. She knew her faith and this coward was abusing that knowledge to the full extend of his power.

The shadows acknowledged Yami's trembling form at Atemu's side and the tanned man sighed mentally, allowing one tendril to sooth his kitten while he could not do so himself. The corresponding rumble from Yami's gratitude did little to calm his mind, especially when the soft purr turned to a growl again instead. Unheard by others, yet it rang clear in Atemu's ears.

"That would be close enough", the royal ordered from his seat on top of the raised platform and he watched how guards readied themselves to attack if necessary. Not that it ever was. The guards were there for themselves, he could protect both Yami and himself before they were able to move. Tamil stopped walking and instead gave a bow while he pushed the young girl to her knees. Atemu realised she had been picked from a crowd and even though she knew her faith, she did not know what to do but lament the situation. Atemu could smell her fear from where he was, but also the cockiness Tamil possessed.

"Your Highness", the man uttered, bowing down a little further, before shaking the young girl to make her shut up. She gave a soft pained sound, however, and the cat-like ears in Yami's hair trembled as they caught the noise. She kept her head down though, possibly too afraid to look up once more or else feel another punishment coming.

"Why did you want this audience with me? What more do you have to say for yourself after you tried to steal land from me? What is it you think you can possibly gain from meeting me in person?", Atemu asked, his baritone voice never loud, but it carried across the silent room like thunder either way. Yami flicked his tail in pride because it was his master who could cause fear merely by speaking his mind and he hoped the other demon would learn his lesson. How dare he bring a girl to the audience? How dare he try to persuade his master's mind? At another soft sob, however, Yami felt his ears drawn towards the brunette upon her knees and he sighed mentally while stroking the black tendril to calm himself.

"My coming here is to plead with Your Highness for a change of mind. I wish to beg for the forgiving hand my Lord has when it comes to faults. As a peace offering, I have brought this lovely young woman so she will bear you many sons, my Lord", the man said, his ground-kissing words creating a soft hiss from the Neko next to the hardwood seat. Yet, nothing could be seen upon his facial features as Yami kept his face straight. Nobody could read him, even though his master could hear him. His lover, who would set all of this right.

"You think a young girl could persuade my mind to forgive you? You belittle me so? You would have everyone believe that I would sacrifice the life and sanity of a young girl so that you may try and rally people once more to fight me? So that you may have the chance to slaughter many good people for your desperate cause?", Atemu asked, his rose-red eyes narrowing once more as he gazed down upon the man. He felt sick to the stomach as he watched how the girl tried to find understanding in what her 'master' was trying to do. The insect had believed for the tanned man to be swayed by a lovely woman, like many others of his brethren. The thought alone did not go well without punishment. Perhaps he was a royal, but he would never rule more than the land given to him or what he had taken from others for their crimes. The tanned man felt his anger calm as a soft hand laid itself upon his shoulder and he turned an eye towards Yami. One glance of crimson towards the girl and Atemu knew what the Neko next to him wanted.

"Your Highness, please. The fault is mine, I must take the blame-", the man started and Atemu chuckled rather darkly.

"Which you will, obviously", he answered and waved his hand at a set of guards. "Contain him", was his order, soft and dark at the same time. Guards came into motion and grasped Tamil firmly. He tried to fight against them and, as he did, released the girl who scurried away as far as possible. Her back hit the wall, where she remained while watching the display before her. A powerful man upon the raised platform, his demonic skills far greater than anyone would ever believe and then the other, who was fighting against the guards.

"Stop this instant!", was the defiant growl and magic started to brew. Tendrils of shadow magic sprung forth to catch the offered meal and Atemu merely chuckled softly. If it was up to them, every minute of every day was a feast to them, which amused him greatly.

"Your magic is useless here. _You_ wanted to fight me. _You_ wanted to sacrifice lives in a battle you should have known was without victory for you. _You_ will take _all_ the blame", Atemu said as Tamil was pushed to his knees. Shadow magic slithered around the offending insect, who snarled as he fought against the bond, but could no longer with the shadows eating his strength. He locked his eyes with rose-red ones however and growled low in his throat.

"The blame is yours! You did this to us! You are a cruel piece of filth that sits on a throne and doesn't even fight his own battles. Without your magic you're nothing!" The room fell silent at the insult, the last words echoing as they were spoken. Slowly, Atemu rose from his seat and walked down the raised steps with his rose-red eyes burning in anger.

"As you are aware, you already lost a battle and with that, you have lost your home, your wives, your villages and your land. All of that is now mine and I will make sure your name is erased from the streets. Yet, you still wish to challenge me?", the tanned royal asked, his sight burning with contained hatred as he stared down upon the kneeling man. Atemu sneered, however, as Tamil tried to break free from the guards and his magic in a desperate attempt to make his point clear.

"You can't do that! That's mine, all of it!", was the new call, but Atemu pursed his lips slightly as he disagreed.

"If it had truly been important to you, you would not have set that as the main price for your wager. You lost the battle, you were defeated by me and my army. You are nothing but an insect who is waiting for my foot to come down upon it. And trust me when I say I will enjoy your screams", the tanned man hissed, before he gave a dark smirk and the gleam in his eyes foretold nothing good. It said he would enjoy torturing this man who no longer had the right to live.

"Coward! That's all you are, a coward! Hiding behind your magic! You did not even fight your own battle. I bet even the cat's not afraid of you when you are without your magic. I will challenge you over and over again because I will beat you!", the man called out, yet his fear could be seen in his eyes. He had lost everything after all, his pride, his land and his family. He also knew the price he would pay, he knew that smirk, he knew his death would not be simple.

Seething and with a dangerous flash of anger gleaming in his rose-red eyes, Atemu smacked the man with the back of his hand. How dare he? How dare he insult his kitten? From the top of the raised platform, growling could be heard and Atemu equalled it as the man recovered from the blow. "This fear you harbour towards me is well placed, for even without my magic I will have your live. My pet knows it. He does not growl at your insult, but because he pities you. He can smell your fear and finds it utterly disgusting. You shall have your battle and I will have what you believe is yours. But first, you will apologise", Atemu hissed and stepped aside ever so slightly to look at the Neko next to his seat. Yami's features were schooled back in a glance of dismissal, as if nothing could bother him, though his ears were held back and his tail flicked in anger. If one couldn't read Yami's body language, one wouldn't know, but Atemu knew and he pressed his foot down upon the man's back so he had to bend his head towards the floor.

"Apologise, _now_", Atemu hissed, releasing Tamil as the mere thought of touching him was disgusting. Instead, he returned towards the platform slightly and glared at the man who called himself a 'Lord'. To have insults thrown at himself was nothing new, but he would not let someone hurt what was his. For a moment, the insect looked up and gazed into blazing rose-red eyes, before they turned towards the Neko and the man spat at the floor.

"Never to a cat", were his words and black ears folded back ever so slightly. Atemu said nothing, yet the room grew dark and cold. Shadows slithered across the floor, reacting to the tanned man's mental state. His anger radiated off of him and for a moment he took a deep breath while gazing at Tamil.

"The battle has already been promised to you, but you insulted me and my pet. You _will_ apologise", Atemu said, his voice easily carrying through the dark room. Even the girl had stopped weeping as she stared at the happenings before her. The royal man stared down upon the one who had brought her here, his rose-red eyes set aflame while the Neko next to his seat seemed utterly calm. His gaze appeared bored somehow, as if he had seen all of it before and she shuddered as the shadows passed her to join the tanned Prince near his raised platform.

"One last chance", he whispered eerily. "_Apologise_". The demon on his knees shook his head, which only made Atemu smirk cruelly. "Burn him, but keep him alive", was his next order and shadowy tendrils crept underneath the other man's skin. The guards released Tamil, but as soon as they did a scream bounced from the walls. Atemu smirked as he gazed at the writhing man at his feet and he chuckled darkly because he knew what the shadows caused. Pain, paralysing pain as he was mentally burned to death. Within Tamil's mind, the fire licked and burned his skin, ate away at his flesh and left only more pain as bones turned to dust. The agony would repeat itself over and over again, as the mind was tortured into submission.

"Torture him. _Make him apologise_", Atemu ordered, a gleam of joy flashing in his eyes as the insect continued to scream. Then, he chuckled softly and knelt down to observe Tamil as he stopped writhing about while the shadows lessened their strain. If they would have continued, their master would have been very upset with the insect's death. They enjoyed the pained moans still escaping Tamil, however, as his body twitched while his eyes filled with fear as soon as he was able to pry them open. The first glance they saw was Atemu smirking in satisfied cruelty after all.

Atemu nodded at the guards as he rose from the ground and they heaved the man into a kneeling position. To the tanned man's dismay, the insect had to cry out in pain, but he let it slide as he grasped the brown hair and twisted the face of the offender towards Yami. "_Apologise_", he hissed in the presented ear, the shadows curling at his side in glee. It was a shame the toy had been broken...

"I- I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry!", Tamil cried out, his wide eyes staring at the Neko who simply gazed back at him with that same bored expression on his features. Black cat-ears twitched towards the apology, before crimson eyes turned towards Atemu. It was almost as if the tanned royal wished to pout, before he released the man and smirked instead.

"Good little insect", he muttered, turning on his heel to walk back towards the raised platform and his seat. He gave one last glance at a guard. "Let him recuperate in the dugenons with food and water. Our battle shall be when the sun is at its highest the day after tomorrow", Atemu continued and waved his hand in order for the insect to be taken out of his sight immediately. There were more sniffles and pained cries, but as he turned and sat down, the room held a deafening silence. Softly, Yami touched his shoulder and stared at him, before his crimson eyes went towards the girl.

"Another?", Atemu asked and as he did, the girl turned her head towards them. "Very well", the tanned royal consented and she watched how Yami gave the tiniest smiles, before it vanished and he walked down the raised dais towards her. She tried to make herself one with the wall, her dark-blue eyes bright with fear as they stared at his approaching form. Then, he beckoned her, though that made her gasp for a shuddering breath while she remained frozen against the wall. Upon his seat, Atemu sighed softly.

"He does not speak. Follow his command and he won't hurt you. Go with him, _now_", Atemu said, the tune upon his voice filled with boredom and she divided her wet gaze between both men. Crimson eyes were commanding as the Neko beckoned her again and she stood up while shaking like a leaf from head to toe. Her raising from the floor made the Neko turn with another wave of his hand, however, before he walked away from her. Silently, as tears fell down her cheek, she followed. The grand doors closed behind them and she was almost tempted to run away, but her mind served her with an image of what had just transpired. The lingering scream of the man she had come with made her follow the Neko through the hallways.

"What will you do to me?", she whispered while trying to contain her sobbing. The brunette was scared, as she didn't know what would happen and the Neko didn't offer her any comfort. He glanced back at her once, moved his hand again to tell her to follow him, but remained silent. As he did, she started to sob softly anyway.

"I don't want to... I don't belong here, please. Please let me go", she begged, but he didn't say anything and merely continued to walk. With fear blooming in her chest, she followed. Especially as they passed a couple of guards, which meant no turning back unless she wished to lose her life. She halted her sobs as they walked through an arch in the wall, her dark-blue eyes gazing around the room with awe. Flowers were blooming brightly, the sun shone through the large glass windows and she could smell the scent of medicine drifting through the small entry. She took a step back in fear, however, as the pale Neko fetched something from the pocket of his vest. Her dark-blue eyes were drawn towards it as she saw it was a small bell. The young girl was amazed by the soft and delicate sound it produced when he shook it. As it finished, a door opened in the right wall and a black-haired woman walked through it with her blue eyes gleaming in question.

"Yami", the woman greeted and the Neko inclined his head just a little, before he stepped aside and gazed at the brunette girl behind him. His face was unreadable, though the taller woman apparently understood either way. "A new one", she said softly, walking forward to approach the young girl who seemed ready to bolt out the door. "Welcome to Lord Atemu's house. My name is Ishizu and I am the medicine woman for everyone who lives here. May I know your name?", the taller woman asked and dark-blue eyes focused upon her.

"M- Mana. My name is Mana. You can talk? He didn't say anything and I don't know what to do! What do they want from me, why am I here?", the young girl rambled and Ishizu walked forward. Slowly, she held her arms out and the brunette sobbed as she let herself be embraced. Yami merely stared at the display and flicked his tail, before he squeezed the young girl's shoulder softly. She stared at him and the odd display of comfort, while he turned his gaze back towards the archway. Ishizu smiled and nodded.

"Understood. I will take care of Mana", the woman said and Yami appeared to be pleased with that answer as he squeezed Mana's shoulder again, only to walk out of the room afterwards. Alone with Ishizu, Mana gave another sob as she let everything out. The other woman embraced her like a mother would, rubbing soothing circles against her back, while leading her away from the entry room towards the one she had come from. There, she placed Mana upon a seat.

"What will happen to me?", the young girl asked softly while her emotions swirled in confusion. Ishizu smiled reassuringly at her, however, before she walked towards another door and revealed the bathroom.

"First, you will take a nice, long and warm bath while you tell me stories of where you came from and of what happened to you. As you tell me, I will treat your wounds and make sure you understand why you are here. Now, come, and don't be scared", Ishizu said as she helped Mana from her seat and into the bathroom. The brunette was wary of her surroundings as she gazed around, though the sand-coloured tiles were cleaned to perfection. Some of them held pictures of sea creatures and the aromatic smells Ishizu added to the bath soothed her nerves. "I'll help you", Ishizu continued softly and Mana looked at her, before nodding. She needed help getting out of these clothes as they were too big for her, yet strapped to her frame. The brunette felt ridiculous in her dress-like garments that would probably fit a woman twice her size in length and width better than it did her.

Ishizu was gentle as she helped the young girl remove her clothes and gently touched a tattoo upon Mana's right shoulder. "Mark of Magic", she commented, though that appeared to sadden the brunette.

"Yes, I'm cursed. It is why I cannot stay. Please, you have to let me go", Mana begged, but the older woman shook her head gently and ushered her into the tub. The water was hot against Mana's tanned skin, yet her muscles appreciated it greatly.

"Not until you have been looked after. Mana, I will be honest with you. Lord Atemu does not want you the way your previous master has said you would be used. Our Lord has no interest in you, but he does wish you to be well. That is why you are with me and later, you will be send to one of the reformed villages where you can live your life as you so choose", Ishizu said, though that received her a surprised glance.

"Master? I have no master!? This man took me from the streets, dressed me up and took me to this place. Said I would die here and it's true. Everyone knows what happens here... Once you enter, you never get out!", Mana wailed and she started to cry again. Ishizu calmly stroked her wild brown hair and held a reassuring smile upon her lips.

"The only reason you will not leave is when you anger our Lord, but I don't see that happening. Our Prince means you no harm, only those that oppose him or defy his rules. The man who took you from the streets, Tamil, he rallied up forces against our Lord and went to battle in an attempt to overthrow him. That is something unforgivable and will be seen to with punishment. Had Tamil not taken you with him, a mere reminder would have sufficed, but he offered you. A young girl in bloom of her life, hurt and forced by someone who thought he could do so. Lord Atemu does not forgive that fault and especially not if Yami took a liking to you", Ishizu explained as she handed the brunette a sponge and soap. She looked at a few scratches the young girl carried, as well as a few bruises which were already fading. It was odd, though, as most offerings were usually not damaged like she was. Mana had been taken in a hurry, which told the older woman Tamil had acted in blind panic. By coming to the palace, he had not changed his faith. He had merely worsened it.

"Yami? You mean the Neko?", Mana asked softly and Ishizu nodded. In return, the brunette shook her head. "Liking or not, I can't stay here. I am dangerous. I was smuggled out of Dalmascar and grew up in several villages because people didn't want me. I can't control my magic, so please, let me go before somebody gets hurt", the young girl pleaded again, but all she received was a reassuring smile.

"This house is well protected against magical outbursts, Mana. There is no need to fear yourself or our Lord, he will not harm you. He will not do as the rumours say. Not to you at least", Ishizu answered, but Mana wasn't sure if that reassured her or not. What would he do to her? Ishizu had said there would be no need for her, but still... What else did she have to offer? Could she just accept this kindness? Could she live a free life, one wherein she would no longer be a torment to others?

At the sound of a soft bell ringing, Mana froze and wanted to grasp for a towel. To have a woman near her while she bathed and had her wounds looked after was one thing, but the bell signalled the Neko and she would not let him see her. Ishizu offered her the towel she desired, before she walked from the bathroom and back into the entry. She didn't hear anything, aside from the black-haired woman apparently replying to something. As she came back, Mana wrapped the towel around her frame.

"Mana, I have brought someone with me. Her name is Anzu and she will fit you some clothes. May we enter?", Ishizu asked through the door she had closed as she left and for a moment, the young girl didn't know what to say.

"Yes", was the timid reply as she tightened the towel just a little more, but as Ishizu entered with another girl, only a few years older than Mana, the brunette felt she could relax. Her dark-blue eyes caught the large diagonal scar across the other woman's face, whom was also a brunette.

"This is Anzu, she is our head seamstress and has been asked to fit you some clothes. Our Lord wants you to join us for dinner", Ishizu said, while she handed Mana another towel and grabbed one herself to gently dry the young girl's hair. Anzu gave a small wave.

"Hi, welcome to the Sennen Home", Anzu said, her voice carrying a lovely accent Mana didn't recognise. The other woman was tall as well, her brown hair straight and shorter than Mana's whereas her skin was pale instead of tanned. Anzu was lovely to see with a slender waist accentuated by her corset. Her dress was a soft golden yellow and she wore a headpiece in the same colour. Truthfully, the young girl thought the other brunette looked like a princess and when she was dried and dressed, she had never seen herself so beautiful before either.

Was this an odd dream? Would she wake up in the mud where she had been only a few days ago? Would her life turn out to be cursed again as soon as her mark would mess everything up again? She couldn't let that happen, but as she looked at her reflection, Mana didn't see herself. She saw someone beautiful with the chance of having a decent life as someone's wife she didn't know. The girl she saw had a roof above her head, even if it would only be for one night.

"You look wonderful", Anzu said as she adjusted the silver headpiece upon Mana's head. Ishizu returned from her own chambers dressed in a off-white gown, a golden chain around her waist and a beautiful necklace shining in the dying sunlight. Ishizu smiled almost shyly.

"It is not often our Lord dines with us. It is always a special occasion when he does", she said and Mana couldn't help but wonder if deep down, this was all a lie. To warm her up, to sooth her nerves before she would be taken to a room and never see the light of day again. She swallowed thickly as she followed both Ishizu and Anzu through the hallways, fear growing in her heart as she didn't want to be someone's wife. She didn't want to be with the man she just saw, one who smirked as others screamed in pain. She didn't want to bear someone's sons just because another thought she could be a nice offering. The brunette fought her tears however, as she didn't want to ruin Anzu's work, but it would be ruined either way. Mana knew she would cry the moment she would be chosen to do something against her will.

Swallowing thickly as guards with glassy eyes opened the door for the tree women, Mana followed the other two into a large dining room. At the table were two other women, an older blonde dressed in purple clothes matching her fiery eyes and an auburn-haired woman who appeared to be more or less Mana's age. Her eyes were a stormy-grey and she smiled brightly as everyone entered the room. On one end of the table was a younger male, his sand-blond hair touching his shoulders and next to him, a tall brunet man with a woman at his right side. Her hair was the colour of silver and as everyone seemed to take their places, Ishizu patted the seat next to her. Shyly, Mana walked over towards the table and stared at the different people whom had gathered at it. Ice-blue eyes stared her down and the young girl shivered for a moment, before she averted her gaze away from the tallest man at the table.

Mana couldn't help but feel as if she was at a party, probably her last, when everyone rose from their seats as another door opened. The tanned man came through with the Neko following him closely and rose-red eyes peered at the table. Atemu glanced around for a small moment, before he nodded and pointed at Mana with his hand. "As you have seen, Mana will join us tonight for dinner. Her master thought her to be an offering for peace, which was kindly rejected. Mana, for you to remember: my brother Lord Seto with his wife, Lady Kisara. Shizuka, our head of the kitchen", Atemu introduced, pointing at the tall brunet first as well as the woman with the silver hair, before he moved to the younger woman and her stormy-grey eyes. "Mai, the caretaker of my weapons and Malik, Ishizu's younger brother and the overseer of my Dragon stables", were the next two introductions as Atemu pointed at the blonde woman and the younger male.

"Then there is Anzu, whom you have met as she made your lovely dress, and Ishizu, my medicine woman. Please visit her if you are in need of medical help. Then there is me, Lord Atemu, although you will address me as 'my Lord' from this day forward and the lovely Neko at my side is Yami. You owe your life to him. He does not speak, but you will follow his every order", Atemu said and Mana nodded quickly. There was a slight touch of a pale hand against the tanned man's elbow and rose-red eyes focused upon Yami, before he motioned for everyone to sit down. Mana did so with trepidation as the fear was still there. What did all of this mean? Was this some ridiculous form of dress-up?

"Mana, Yami wishes to know how you are. Where are you from, are you well?", Atemu asked and Mana looked at him, before she gazed at the Neko. Dinner was served by waiters, though she noticed Atemu had little to eat. Crimson eyes turned her way and she nibbled her lip, before she nodded.

"I am well, my Lord, thank you. Yet, I do not understand. Why am I here? What is the meaning of this? I'm so confused and I don't want to hurt anyone, so please... let me go?", she whispered in despair, which resulted in Atemu tilting his head. The table was silent as everyone ate their meal of baked potatoes, vegetables and roasted deer. Ishizu gently stroked Mana's hair however and the young girl wiped the tears from her eyes as she felt shame rise within her.

"Your master tried to offer you as my bride, so that I might have a change of heart and not rip the insect's head from his neck. As it turns out, I have no use for you and you will not become my wife the way you imagine. He was cocky in his believe of playing me and he will pay dearly for that. Beheading him is no longer an option", Atemu explained, to which Seto gave a soft cough. Rose-red eyes turned to the taller man and a smile curled tanned lips. "But as promised, we will not discuss details of what his death will entail. Not everyone can stomach that over a lovely meal which Shizuka has provided us with. Thank you", Atemu said as he turned towards the auburn-haired girl.

"You're welcome, my Lord", was her reply and she smiled brightly, her hands wrapped in white gloves made of lace with silver threading. Mana was silent while Ishizu still stroked her hair. Atemu nodded slowly.

"To continue, however, you need not fear me Mana. You are free from the excuse of a living being whom I will make sure will never hurt you again. You do not need to uphold those _disgusting_ duties as my wife, you will have a free life within these walls and if you want, you may leave. Even though I would advise you against it as it would hurt Yami's feelings. Now, Ishizu told my possession you had the Mark of Magic. Is that true?", Atemu asked and he seemed genuinely interested. The brunette wasn't sure what to do and not sure what to think either. The demon before her had called the Neko his 'possession' which she wasn't sure was offending or not. Yet, Yami stared at her with an equal interest shining in his eyes and the young girl sighed softly.

"Yes, I do, but I can't control it. I have never learned how", she whispered and played with her food. Black cat-ears moved at the sound of her voice and Yami looked at Atemu as if he had an idea. There was momentary silence, before Atemu tilted his head and seemed to muse upon the unspoken words.

"Perhaps, later. Though we will of course help you with your magic, Mana. We can't have you blow up half the house, now can we?", the tanned man jested and he chuckled rather darkly as his rose-red eyes gleamed with a pleasant thought. Mana wasn't sure if she could join him in his mirth though, but as she gazed around the table, nobody laughed.

"My Lord? Might I ask Mana a question?", Shizuka spoke and Atemu nodded.

"Of course", he consented and the young woman smiled, before turning to the brunette.

"As you are new, we will guide you through the house to the best of our abilities. Please, if you have questions ask them freely. We only want to help", Shizuka offered and Mana looked at her. She nodded slowly, which seemed to brighten the other woman's day immediately. "What I'd like to know is what you would like to eat for breakfast?" At the question, the younger girl looked down at the plate of food she hadn't finished yet. She didn't have much of an appetite as the air around them was slightly tense and still had a form of comfort.

"I don't know... Anything will do", Mana answered, considering she would be glad with about anything for breakfast as long as her appetite would return. Having food at all was a blessing, which added to her shame of not eating the plate before her.

"Please, Mana, that is not an answer. If I'd give you the option to bleed to death or have you ripped to pieces and 'anything would do', I could also decide to skewer you. Give Shizuka an honest answer. Do you like bacon, cheese, baked eggs, toast, croissants or nothing at all? Which would be perfectly fine as some people on this table live off of coffee mostly", Atemu answered, though Mana trembled at his interruption. Was he to kill her still? Hurt her? Get rid of her? Was this all a façade?

Seto sighed softly, breaking her train of thoughts effectively. "Please, Atemu", he muttered and rose-red eyes turned to him. Kisara was biting her lip in order not to laugh softly, though she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping unfortunately. It received her a disbelieving look from her husband as his ice-blue eyes turned hard and cold, though that didn't seem to offend the silvery-haired woman. Somehow, her giggle broke the partially tense air and everyone started to laugh softly. Mana wasn't sure why, but it did her good even though it had freaked her out at first. A joke, it had been a joke and she giggled as she finally felt better than she had all day. Her fear fell off her shoulders as she could answer Shizuka freely, though Ishizu still stroked her hair in offered comfort. The other woman was speaking with her younger brother, while Anzu engaged herself in a conversation with Kisara while Atemu discussed unknown terms with his cousin.

As everyone talked with one another, Mana dug into her food and stared around the table. It was odd to see how much Atemu and the Neko looked alike, before her gaze turned to Anzu. She wondered if others at the table were as hurt as the older brunette and Mana felt her eyes fall upon Shizuka's covered hands. As she looked at Malik, she could see the white slivers of scars around the collar of his tunic; the black top decorated with a white leaf-like pattern at the hem. Within the talk surrounding her, Mana was reminded of the many rumours surrounding the Sennen home. Lord Atemu had many wives, given to him in peace offerings, though the ones giving him the sacrifices never returned to their own homes. He was a cruel man, a true demon proven by his pure blood. His dark magic made him insane and there was nothing that could stop him.

She could see how crimson eyes watch her as well, before they turned to Atemu. Gently, Yami placed his cutlery down on top of his plate and touched the tanned man's elbow again. Rose-red eyes turned towards the Neko who let his own irises glance at the door they had come from. Slowly, Atemu nodded and rose from the table. "We shall take our leave. I hope you will enjoy the rest of your evening. Mana, you are in Ishizu's capable hands and Yami shall see to you tomorrow. Your master will be dealt with, I promise", the royal vowed, before he walked away from the table. Nearly everyone wished him a good night's sleep, which was returned moments prior to both men leaving the dining room.

Once outside and with no one in sight, Atemu wrapped a possessive arm around Yami's slender waist. The Neko purred softly, nuzzling Atemu underneath his pointed ear and the tanned man chuckled softly in answer. "Finally I can rest within your arms", he commented and Yami smiled.

"Finally", he whispered in return, his rough tongue licking Atemu's skin in comfort, before he nuzzled it once more in submission. The tanned arm tightened around his frame as Atemu drew the Neko closer to himself.

"Kitten", Atemu murmured fondly, which received him another nuzzle that made him smile with love.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you all in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! To _TheDarkestDragon29, _you'll find the answer to your question in this story, though my lips are sealed for now. As for Atemu comparing Mana's own opinion to torture, that's just the way he is. He's dark, cruel and doesn't care about other people's feelings (except Yami's).**

**Also, I will try to give every chapter a warning concerning the contents. This one, however, will not have any torture. It will have (personal opinion) quite possibly the best lemon I have ever written. **

**That said, please enjoy the chapter!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 2**

/\/\/\/\/\

With the chamber doors closing behind them, a certain peace fell over both men. The shadows nearly purred as they slithered across the floor and covered it with their presence as they appeared to settle down. They curled against slender legs as shoes were discarded, which had Yami smiling as he bend down and stroked them gently. Atemu chuckled softly and released the pale man to turn the lights on some more, before he gazed back at the Neko while leaning against the door frame. Such a beautiful man he was and Atemu purred softly as he watched his kitten play with the shadows for a moment. There was a kind smile on his lips, his crimson eyes warm while his features were set in a happy, playful mood. His beloved was the one and only person not to be afraid of him or the shadows and the tanned man could feel how warmth enveloped him as it always did when he was allowed to bask in the presence of his lover.

Crimson eyes glanced his way as Yami felt the tanned man watching him and he chuckled softly in return. Turning his attention back upon the shadows, he whispered to them softly: "I must see him to bed, good night", were his kind words and in his mind, Atemu could see images of a way the shadows wished his lover the same. A stranger's eyes closed, blood flowed and there were many souls to eat. It was one way to wish someone sweet dreams, concerning it was only them who dreamed of these images and Atemu was glad the pale Neko no longer had any kind of nightmare plaguing him at night.

Pale hands closed around his own tanned ones and Atemu smiled as he gladly received the soft kiss against his lips. "Come", Yami whispered softly as he broke the contact and took his lover into the bedroom where a king-size four poster bed was waiting. The silken sheets were folded back already and Atemu purred softly at the knowledge of Yami setting everything up for a peaceful night while he had still been in the throne room to discuss matters with his brother. Gently, the tanned man embraced his lover from behind and kissed his neck tenderly in loving affection.

"Até, you must rest", Yami whispered and a soft moan escaped him while he tilted his head away so Atemu had more space. The tanned man was undisturbed by the choker he wore and merely kissed his way down softly.

"This is resting", he murmured as his lips touched the white scars his lover carried. They were almost unnoticeable from afar, but up close he could see them clearly. Bite marks and puncture wounds were marring his kitten, yet, Atemu loved to kiss them. The white pieces of skin were sensitive to his touch, something Yami had allowed him over the past few years. His kitten was currently comfortable with him kissing the slender neck and Atemu was forever grateful he could pamper his lover's skin with his lips.

"I see", Yami merely replied with another soft moan falling over his lips as he took a hold of tanned hands and squeezed them softly. They were slowly working on the buttons of his vest and dress shirt, in order to give Atemu more bare skin to kiss and the tanned man smirked as he could lick the back of Yami's neck. His lover trembled in delight and whispered a gasp for air whilst sitting down on the bed when Atemu beckoned him so. The tanned man sat down behind Yami, his hands continuing on the buttons, before he pushed a shoulder bare so he could kiss and lick it with tender affection.

His lover was most beautiful and Atemu took it as his mission to make sure his kitten knew as such. He moaned softly as Yami helped himself out of his upper garments and his tanned hands touched the revealed skin lovingly. The Neko moaned as Atemu's fingers stroked over sensitive spots and circled around a white scar upon his abdomen, before moving towards his belly button. Yami trembled in pleasure as a finger was dipped inside and the coil within his stomach tightened at the movement. Atemu was a tease and he moaned as his lover's second hand stroked along his spine. The other moved from his abdomen towards his sternum and Yami gasped as delicate fingers circled around his nipple.

The other hand continued to move up and tilted his head just a little more so Atemu could kiss his neck again. Yami took the liberty of grasping the hand that moved towards his ears and gently took the fingers in his mouth to suckle on them. As he did, Atemu moved closer against his frame, his heavy breath against the pale neck while he continued to kiss it. Rose-red eyes watched Yami suckle on his fingers, his muscles tightening at the sight and he moaned as his lips released his kitten's neck. Dark crimson eyes watched him in return, with Yami's skilful tongue lapping away excess saliva which clung to tanned fingers as Atemu retrieved his hand.

Softly, yet eagerly they kissed and Yami turned in Atemu's embrace to settle himself on his lover's lap. The tanned man moaned softly in approval while pale hands caressed his frame through his clothes. Pushing his tongue passed Yami's lips, Atemu gently mapped out his kitten's mouth, his hands running along the bare skin to settle upon the lower back. The black tail curled in delight and as Atemu could feel pale fingers undoing his clothes, he stroked the playful appendage. It was mesmerizing to see it curl in pleasure, before it twitched away from his fingers to avoid touch. The tail was sensitive after all and Atemu knew his lover didn't want things to end too soon. He couldn't help but try, however, while Yami kissed his skin softly.

A pleasured trembled passed the tanned man's spine as Yami licked and nibbled on his ear whilst pale hands helped him out of his clothes, before they caressed the skin upon his well-defined chest lovingly. For a small moment, those fingers played with the golden chain around his neck as well as the golden ring, which was invisible to everyone but his lover. Then, Yami pushed against the tanned man and Atemu laid down, allowing his Neko to kiss his collarbone and down towards his nipple. They always took their time in kissing and pleasing the other, it was their moment of being with one another, a moment of contact behind closed doors. Aside from that, Yami loved to please his lover with teasing licks of his rough tongue and his ears easily caught the soft moan as he closed his lips around the tanned nub and sucked gently.

Slowly, as Atemu's hands stroked his backside eagerly and cupped the cheeks in both hands, Yami moved towards the second hardened nipple to give it the same treatment. He swirled his tongue around the skin, gave it soft and delicate suckles before he released it to leave Atemu longing for more. Afterwards, the pale man moved down, to kiss the sternum and muscles of his lover's abdomen. He stroked the curves, especially the one which made Atemu twitch with a breathless moan.

Gasping for air, the tanned man could feel Yami kiss down and the coil tightened as that tongue dipped down into his belly button several times. With regret Atemu released his lover who stepped off the bed, only to sit up himself and watch how Yami slowly undressed himself completely. Pale fingers worked on the button of the Neko's trousers slowly, which was situated upon Yami's back so it would leave a gap for his slender tail, before Yami slid the trousers from his legs slowly. Discarding his undergarment at the same time, Atemu's rose-red eyes were able to take in the aroused state his lover presented him with. He smirked as he rose and pulled his kitten against himself to kiss the pale lips firmly with love. Yami was his and he had pleased the pale man, but he was not yet done. Getting rid of his own garments and letting pale hands stroke the offered flesh, they kissed again eagerly.

"Lie down", Yami whispered and Atemu gave a soft growl in objection, before he was turned and felt Yami press up against his back. Then there were those soft lips upon his skin and Atemu closed his eyes in bliss. They made him forget the pain, as they touched upon pale long scars marring his tanned back. They were as sensitive to touch as Yami's own scars and he moaned as his lover treated them to hot, open-mouthed kisses. He gasped for air as he trembled, his knees turning to jelly and he leaned against the frame of their bed to anchor himself.

Each long mark, no matter if they crossed or not, was kissed with tenderness, the tip of Yami's tongue lapping at some of them which made the tanned man twitch in response. His muscles tightened and he tensed as Yami knelt down behind him and kissed his way towards his outer thigh. Pre-cum leaked from his flesh as his hot blood coursed through his veins and Atemu trembled as he felt pale hands stroke the inside of his legs. Slowly, Yami moved and dark rose-red eyes watched how the rough tongue licked away the offered semen to which Atemu moaned long and loud.

The shaft was kissed gently and thumbs teased the surrounding skin as Yami pleased the tanned penis with his lips and tongue. At a rather slow lick, from the base towards the tip he could feel Atemu tensing and he smirked, before covering the head with his lips to give a soft suck. A tanned hand fisted his hair as Atemu groaned, holding his hips back from pushing too far into the warm cavern because he had to be careful of the fangs. Yami sucked the tip again, his fingers teasing the hard flesh and Atemu groaned as he came. His hips bucked slightly, yet his kitten moved in synch with the jolt as he drank as much as he could.

Breathing hard as his high coursed through him, Atemu continued to watch his lover wipe his lips from spilled semen, only to kiss the soft-growing flesh. Trembling still, the tanned man pulled his lover off the floor to kiss him eagerly. The demon could taste his cum upon Yami's tongue, but he could care less as he felt a certain peace and excitement fall over him. Descending upon the bed, he settled himself between Yami's legs and raised one to kiss the inside of the pale knee.

"My beautiful, my Kitten, my love", Atemu whispered, each word accentuated by a new kiss. Yami purred softly, his crimson eyes half-lidded as he still swept his tongue across his lips. "May I?", he asked, gently retrieving a bottle of lubricant from underneath a pillow. They always kept it there, filled to the brim for their time alone. Yami's purr upped in volume and he nodded.

"Please. Own me", his kitten answered and Atemu purred in response. Opening the bottle, he smirked as he lubed his hands and fingers, warming the liquid before he tenderly stroked the pale penis. His kitten never objected, though occasionally, Atemu still liked to ask for permission.

"Warm enough?", he asked, because he didn't want to bring his lover in discomfort. Yami merely jolted and moaned, pre-cum leaking from his flesh as the coil tightened. It was already tight after pleasing Atemu in order to hear his lovely moans, but to have his lover touch him was a whole different sensation. He nodded and purred when the tanned man spread his legs apart a little more so he could slowly push a finger into the willing body. The other hand spread some more lube between the cheeks, before going back to the pale flesh.

He loved to hear his lover's moan or the soft cries while Yami desperately clung to him and Atemu chuckled softly. Sharp nails dug into his skin as he added a second finger, but as long as there was no pain present upon Yami's face, there was no need to be alarmed. There hadn't been pain in a long time and Atemu purred as he stretched his lover's entrance to accommodate him for when he would thrust into his lover and please him to a blissful end.

"Até...!", Yami ground out, his body trembling while Atemu pushed into him and stroked his flesh at the same time. Atemu merely chuckled, giving the pale penis a soft squeeze before running his thumb across the slit.

"Come for me", he said, his voice that authoritative tone and Yami mewled as his muscles tensed. Another thrust of three fingers into his willing entrance made him cry out and his hips bucked as he let go. Trembling while still clinging to Atemu, Yami gasped for breath and moaned because his lover continued to prepare him. His body was always sensitive after his release, with his muscles far more relaxed and he moaned in pleasure as the tanned demon pushed his grown flesh deep into him.

Coming down from his high, Yami wound his trembling legs around Atemu's waist so he could cling to the tanned man to tell him to please move and take him. Atemu peppered his face with soft kisses, however, which created a purring response from the pale man because it was an appreciated gesture of affection. The pleasuring tingles grew, however, as soon as Atemu pulled his hips back and thrust back into Yami. At the movement, moans filled the bedroom and the pale Neko gasped for breath as he nodded for Atemu to please, please continue. To take him, to own him and to pounce into him because he needed the other man.

Dark rose-red eyes watched the nod, before Atemu steadied himself a little more and gave another firm thrust. His kitten, his Neko, his lover gave a soft cry and tried to move his hips in synch with the demon's thrusts. He wanted this man, he needed this man, he loved this man and Atemu growled softly in pleasure as Yami cried out again and again and again. Their rhythm fastened as he grasped the pale hips and tilted them slightly, gaining a pleased scream from the pale man as he could plunge his flesh deeper into the willing body beneath him. He moaned as the muscles twitched at the intrusion, clenching around his shaft while he claimed his lover as he should. Their coils grew tense while Atemu continued his steady movements of taking Yami, his moans deepening and growing in volume as he gasped for breath. His kitten clung to him and screamed, his body tense with his second orgasm and Atemu gave a groaned growl in response as his hips locked tight against Yami's body.

They both twitched, with Yami purring softly as hot semen burned inside of him while he listened to Atemu gasping for breath. The tanned man kissed his brow softly, the touch that of fond gratitude. His lover understood him after all, was not afraid of him and wished to be with him like they were at the moment. Locked in a blissful state, while he was still buried deep within Yami's willing body.

It was beautiful to see his kitten recover from his orgasm as his gleaming crimson eyes were warm with love and treasured affection. A pale hand unclenched itself from Atemu's arm to cup the tanned face and pull it down in a searing kiss. The demon moaned softly as the languid kiss meant everything to him. Their tongues touched softly and after the kiss broke, the tanned man rubbed his nose against Yami's which made his lover purr some more. Pale fingers played with the golden ring around his neck for a moment, while he gave another kiss, smiling down upon his lover lovingly.

A whine escaped the Neko, however, as Atemu pulled his flesh from within him. The demon cleaned them both gently with one end of the sheets, before he turned it around and helped Yami snuggle up to him. The pillows were soft and comfortable as he laid down, while the feeling of Yami against his frame was warm and wanted. Pale hands continued to stroke his chest softly, while Yami's warm lips occasionally kissed his skin fondly.

"Rest, Kitten", he whispered and purred softly as pale fingers stroked his sternum. Yami mewed softly, his cat-ears moving in his hair and Atemu was tempted to stroke them. There was enough lubricant left after all and if his Neko continued his own soft treatment, they would definitely need it. A soft moan was his second response and Yami nuzzled him under his ear in submissive tenderness.

"This is resting", were Yami's next words and Atemu chuckled as his own words were used against him. Yet, he felt himself at peace, his shadows curling around the room and hanging from the walls like tapestries. They always witnessed their joining and approved of it greatly. They loved Yami as much as he did, although they showed it differently. There would often be a trade of gifts between both his lover and the shadows as Yami's second nature often tempted him to catch and kill animals so the shadows could eat them. It would not be the first time if Atemu would wake up tomorrow morning with a dead bird in their bedroom while the shadows and Yami played outside in their private garden to see what else they could catch. The tanned demon couldn't help himself as he chuckled softly at the memory, before he focused on his lover again at a soft worried mew.

When Atemu's attention was upon him, Yami rose slightly to gaze in the warm rose-red eyes. "Até... Why did you accept the challenge? Why did you indulge in the insane aggravation? What if you get hurt?", the pale man asked softly and Atemu rose his eyebrow.

"Because I can. Do you not believe I could win?", he asked in return, but that received him another submissive nuzzle. Gently, he pulled Yami against him some more, though his kitten decided that lying on top of him would convey his feelings better. Wrapping both arms around Yami, Atemu sighed softly when there was a soft mournful sound.

"You can win the fight, Até. I know you can, but I also don't want to see you get hurt. What happens if you do? You are my world, my lover, my everything. If you get hurt, all of that will shatter and I won't know what to do", Yami admitted and softly, Atemu stroked the bare back in soothing circles.

"There is little reason for you to fear me getting hurt, Kitten. I will return to your side, unharmed and in good health. Will you watch me gain my victory?", Atemu asked and Yami hummed softly in response.

"Of course I will. There's no hair on my head willing to miss you decapitating someone who deserves it", Yami promised and Atemu smiled as he felt relieved at his lover's answer. He purred softly as Yami tried to comfort him, though it really should be the other way around. He should have known his lover would not take well to him battling someone without his shadow magic, but he was confident he could take Tamil and make him pay for what he had done. Rallying people against Atemu's reign, plundering villages to gain his resources... a crime which the tanned man could not forgive. He was a harsh man and that meant his word was law. He may never ascend the throne, but the land he owned was his which meant no Lord could try to steal it and get away with doing so.

"Kitten?", he whispered and Yami hummed softly in his half-sleep. "My sincere apologies for calling you my 'pet' twice today". Yami shifted slightly, his sleepy eyes locking with rose-red, before the Neko leaned down for a soft kiss. Atemu purred softly in response and smiled as Yami broke their kiss gently.

"No need to apologise, Até", he whispered, because he knew why the word had been said, though the tanned man pursed his lips in disagreement.

"Just because the public...", he started, before discarding the idea. He had no intention to ruin their good moment with his rant and anger about the public not accepting Neko's as living beings with emotions of their own. Sighing softly, he enjoyed the feeling of Yami on top of him as the nearly sleeping Neko was a comfort to his mind. "Still, an apology is in order. I know how much the word makes your blood boil and I said it at times I could not comfort you", Atemu continued and Yami purred as he kissed the tanned chest languidly.

"You comforted me just now as you claimed me as yours. Now, rest, Até. There is much to be done. Mana needs to be shown around tomorrow and even though Ishizu will be appointed as her main carer to teach her the rules in your home, it does not mean I can slack off at all. You have to get yourself ready for the upcoming fight and I have to steal my nerves, so rest, beloved", Yami whispered and Atemu yawned as he got comfortable with his Neko still on top of him.

"Yes, my love, my Yami, my kitten, my pet", Atemu whispered and he chuckled at the faint growl as he teased the pale man. Murmuring softly, Yami ignored the statement as much as possible, before his breathing evened out slowly. The shadows curled around the bed, reacting to both men falling asleep and they followed them into their own sweet dreams of torment and bloodlust.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting up straight, Mana gasped as she woke from her slumber. Staring around herself, the brunette took in the sight of the small bedroom and the morning sun trying its best to shine through the curtains. Had she really fallen asleep? After all that had happened yesterday? Had she really felt that comfortable? Or had she simply been too tired after Ishizu had shown her to a room, which was in a long hallway with several doors. Everyone else at the table, aside from Seto and Kisara, had also taken up a room in the corridor after wishing each other sweet dreams.

The young girl couldn't believe she had fallen asleep, considering her thoughts had plagued her for a long time to come. There was fear that all of this was a dream and that, the moment she would wake, she would be an outcast again. Mana sighed softly as she curled her knees against her chest. The dress she had worn yesterday lay upon a chaise lounge so it wouldn't wrinkle, the jewellery next to it upon a small side table. There were beautiful plants in her room, the colours of her walls warm and cosy while her bed was soft and inviting. She had never been bathed in such abundance before and it was scary.

What was to be expected from her? What did the Lord truly want? Was he to scare her again or simply maim her and leave her body for his magic? She knew who he was, the rumours couldn't have been more true and yet, she had dined with the Shadow Prince. He was the seventh child of their demonic ruler, an elder who still sat upon the throne to this day. Each of his children had been given a piece of land as they had come of age, some warring with each other to grow. It was true Lord Atemu was rather neutral regarding such fights, though he had left one of his brothers barely alive for even trying him once.

She knew the prince was a harsh man, his punishments severe for upsetting his carefully laid out rules. Yet, Mana had travelled between lands and many villages as an outcast. As she had arrived at the gates of Sihnon, there had been wealth and smiles. Perhaps not everyone had been happy, nobody ever was which had let to Lord Tamil trying to overthrow her new host. He had not succeeded, obviously, as Lord Atemu's shadow magic and army had conquered everything. Now, all the land that was once from the intruder was now in hands of someone else's. That's how it always went and Mana sighed softly as she realised she could be send back to one of those villages and then sold to the highest bidder. Lord Atemu would sometimes sell his land, always saying he doesn't need so much as long as others didn't touch what was his unless it was no longer in his possession.

She had seen it before, how a village was sold before it had even realised it belonged to a new demon's domain and not always to the best candidate. Lord Atemu may be cruel and had a wicked sense of what was right or wrong, but at least he didn't ask for human sacrifices. His white-haired brother did and Mana had fled that village as soon as she had been able to.

Soft knockings on her door alerted her and Mana tensed as fear gripped her heart. Had he come at last? His words had not comforted her in the least. If he could decide between beheading or skewering her, the tanned man could always decide to take her as his wife still. Then, there was the clear sound of the Neko's bell and slowly, with the blankets wrapped around her frame, Mana urged herself to get up and open the door. Crimson eyes stared at her in curiosity, before Yami tried to hand her a new set of clothes.

"Is she awake?", was the soft question through the corridor and Mana tensed as she didn't know what to do. When Ishizu stepped in her line of sight, she almost felt like crying again because the older woman would be able to help her. Yami turned to Ishizu, inclining his head slightly.

"Yes, good morning to you as well. Shall I help Mana with her new outfit?", Ishizu asked and the brunette wished she could read the Neko before her. Or that he would simply speak up, though that was probably less likely to happen than her learning his body language. The Neko nodded, handed the clothes to Ishizu and then leaned against the wall. Mana let the other woman in, before slowly closing the door as the pale man had apparently decided to wait. Ishizu smiled as she laid the clothes upon the dresser, a beautiful mirror hanging above it and reflecting her image perfectly.

"Good morning, Mana", Ishizu said and the brunette took a deep breath. She had completely forgotten to greet the other woman because of her lingering thoughts, and a small smile made it upon her lips.

"Good morning, Ishizu. You do not know how happy I am to see you", she said and Ishizu embraced her gently.

"I am very pleased to see you again as well, though we must hurry. Today will be your first day and there is much to teach you", the black-haired woman said, before she unfolded the new set of clothes and presented them towards Mana. She pointed at a room divider and the brunette girl disappeared behind it as was asked. Confusion shone in her dark-blue eyes however.

"Teach?", she asked as she lifted the dark-blue trousers and inspected them. They were of perfect quality and Mana trembled as she fit them on. Could she even wear these kind of clothes? Compared to Ishizu's off-white gown, they were so vibrant and far more expensive than anything else she had ever had.

"Yes, teach, Mana. We rise at a time so we may enjoy breakfast at eight in the morning. Shizuka will make us something to eat and afterwards, we will set out to our tasks. As the medicine woman, I will go to my office and make medication for those who are in need. As another example, Anzu will head to her rooms and oversee the makings of new clothes which are sold upon the market. As you see, everyone has their own tasks and Yami will see which one will fit you the most", Ishizu explained and Mana dared to look passed the divider to see the older woman folding her dress. She was amazed to feel so much more at peace when the other woman was near her, but it also felt good, because for a moment it didn't feel as if she would be assessed. It didn't feel as if she could lose her life this very moment. Ishizu was able to calm her mind and therefore Mana felt she could rationalise what was happening.

"I am to stay here?", she asked and Ishizu nodded while handing the girl the top garments of her new outfit. The trousers were a little loose, but perhaps that was because the young girl needed to eat and gain weight, something Ishizu was sure Shizuka would gladly help with.

"Yes, Mana. If you so wish, you could always leave, but that would upset Yami greatly. He wishes to take care of you and make sure you are well. He will find you something to do and give purpose to your life, but if you don't want it, you could always tell him so", Ishizu said and Mana frowned as she looped the brown leather belt around her waist. If what the older woman said was true, then not the Lord but the Neko wished for her to stay. Would that mean she was bound to him? But... wasn't the Neko a servant himself? What was the meaning of this?

"What does he want from me?", she asked as she stepped from behind the room divider and showed her new outfit to the older woman. Ishizu gave her a pair of brown leather boots to complete her look, which consisted of dark blue trousers and a long soft pink tunic. The sleeves were fitting to her arms, though the tunic itself was a little too baggy. Only the belt showed a little of her waistline and Ishizu nodded at her appearance. Gently, she ushered the young girl behind the simple vanity, so she could brush the brown hair to tame it ever so slightly.

"Yami doesn't want anything", she said and Mana frowned a little more at those words. Ishizu sighed softly as she tried to find a way to elaborate on her answer. "All he wants is for you to do as he says. You will learn to read his body language as he does not speak. We believe he can't, even though he knows the language. Don't worry, everything he does will become clear to you over time. All he wants is to make sure you are happy", Ishizu said and Mana sighed softly.

"But... and I know the Lord said my magic couldn't harm others, but it can. What if I hurt you or anyone else? I don't want that", Mana said, her voice defeated as she knew she would be cast out once more. Nobody wanted her, she was like a lethal weapon ready to set off any minute. Ishizu squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled.

"This house is protected, your magic can't hurt us, don't worry", were the older woman's words and Mana sighed softly. "You will live with us and learn to find your place. But, one thing of caution", she continued and the young girl stared at her mentor.

"We all have a dark past, Mana, some darker than others. Don't ask about it, but let it be. Most of us heal in this place and some are still recovering. Let Yami guide you through your day and you will find that living here is not as horrendous as people made you believe", Ishizu said and Mana nodded. She had wondered, of course, but knew not to pry in other people's private matters. Slowly, she rose from her seat behind the vanity and allowed for Ishizu to guide her towards the door of the bedroom. "Nobody will hurt you here, Mana, nobody", the older woman promised and the young girl felt a small smile curl her lips as she believed those words. Yes, she would try to avoid the Shadow Prince as much as possible, but she would also do her best. If there were people here willing to keep her, then perhaps this was to be her faith.

Yami was still waiting for them in the hallway, his crimson gaze looking at Mana and he tilted his head slightly. Ishizu smiled kindly as she looked at Mana. "Do you like your new clothes?", she asked and Mana blushed as she completely forgot her manners. Not that they had ever been taught to her, but forgetting the decency to thank the Neko was truly embarrassing.

"Yes, I do! Thank you", she said and a tiny smile curled pale lips. Mana studied his face, before he turned away and beckoned for both women to follow him. Yesterday, in the throne room he had seemed almost bored with the happenings around him, though there was a certain warmth to his eyes right now which surprised her. Yet, she also knew he was close to the royal, which meant she had to watch her every step lest she would really be beheaded.

"Shizuka will have made us a lovely breakfast. Tomorrow morning, we will expect from you to rise and join us for our meal yourself, though Yami might still come and fetch you because we don't want you to get lost. After we shared the dining room, I will leave you in his capable hands", Ishizu explained and Mana nodded slowly.

"What will be expected of me?", she asked, though to no one in particular because she wasn't sure if Ishizu knew or if Yami would answer her in a way she understood. Crimson eyes turned to her and a pale finger pointed at her clothes. Mana had the decency to blush. Clothes first, apparently, though she was glad he had spoken so clearly to her. If his pointing and silence could be considered speaking at all.

The dining room was filled with people and showed the three of them were late. Their Lord was not amongst them, but Yami settled Mana at the table before he sat down in his own seat from yesterday evening. Pleasantries were exchanged and Mana smiled as she was lured in a conversation about her clothes by Anzu, who promised to oversee the making of the young girl's wardrobe while also making sure her current clothes would fit her better.

Yami merely stared at the gathering of people, his silence unheard as the women talked. Other servants had gathered as well at the main table, from maids to waiters and waitresses. Shizuka served him a plate filled with toast, strawberries and chocolate sprinkles, before walking to Mana with toast, bread rolls and croissants.

"What do you want to eat, Mana?", she asked and the young girl was reminded of the creepy answer from last night. She swallowed, because could she really request for a warm bread roll while she hadn't had that in a long time? If nobody would hurt her, could she find the courage to ask?

"Can I have the bread roll?", she whispered ever so softly and Shizuka nodded, picking out a warm one from her small pile.

"Anything else?", she asked, her look nearly commanding for Mana to choose something else as well. "It's all right, there is plenty. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you can use the added weight. Bacon, cheese, eggs, chocolate sprinkles? Apple, banana, anything?", Shizuka asked again and Mana nibbled her lips.

"Eggs would be nice and I'd love an apple, please?", she asked, hoping she didn't sound too greedy, but Shizuka smiled and nodded, before vanishing behind a door. The auburn-haired woman came back with a hot pan filled with baked eggs and held out a red apple after serving Mana with what she wanted. Mai received another egg as well, though purple eyes merely glanced at it and then back up at Shizuka.

"Proteins, Mai", the younger woman said teasingly and her voice was cheery, before she disappeared again. The tall blonde woman merely rose an eyebrow, before sighing softly and lifted the egg upon a piece of toast. Mana smiled though she wasn't sure why and how she knew what it was she felt, but the antics around her made her realise she had sat down within a family. There was teasing, talking and good-hearted well wishing as some left to get to work. All while the pale Neko watched them all with a small smile upon his lips.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. It will be most appreciated. See you all again in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Kitten. Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter, that totally made my day!**

**To _Koobre_: as for sentient shadows.. be prepared for more in later chapters. I'm glad you like the idea so much.  
To _Pharaohs Girl18_: Glad you liked the chapter and more will come, promise ;)**

**There are no warnings for this chapter, except for it being very Mana-centric. This story will have that**** sometimes**** as I was playing around with characters and how to write them while establishing this story. Anyway, safe to read, so enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 3**

/\/\/\/\/\

Slowly, the brunette girl followed Yami through the hallways of the house she now lived in. It was a beautiful home, unlike anything she would expect from the Shadow Prince, and she felt pleasantly surprised. Which was odd, because her feelings shouldn't be pleasant at all. She was given away to a demon, in hopes of a peace offering, to be his wife. Yet, even if it would be against her will, she didn't feel forced to do anything. She hadn't even seen her new Lord yet, but that was all right. Mana wasn't sure if she could handle that at all. Pleasant feelings or not... forced or not... She shouldn't be here and with that thought, everything came to a sudden halt.

Would he take her to a dark room? Would he torture her or have her killed? The house may be pleasant, the colours warm and inviting, but Mana was still aware whom lived here. A demon who had tried to kill his own brother once. A demon who had no qualms in torturing people whenever he wished, but also a demon who left her in the care of a Neko. One who did not speak, but merely showed her around. His face a blank canvas, though his crimson eyes were warm as she was shown the way towards bathrooms, bedrooms, a library and then towards the room where Anzu made clothes.

The tapestries inside the house were beautiful, portraying different aspects of the lands joined together by the demonic Sennen family. Beautiful landscapes or images of Dragons in flight were the main sights to see, before Mana was enveloped by the sounds of women chatting while they operated sewing machines. Anzu was directing the women, and some men as well to Mana's surprise, while they decorated mannequins and made clothes for the public. They handled different kinds of fabric, from the ones used by the lower class to silk used in the upper classes.

Dark-blue eyes fell upon the many dresses made by Anzu and her team, before Yami rang his soft bell and silence fell amongst the people. Mana was impressed by what the small bell could do and she watched how Yami pocketed it gently. Her mind wondered what else the clear sound could procure? The wrath of her new master? Or perhaps it could order for her death? The young brunette frowned slightly as she saw the silver trinket vanish in Yami's pocket and she suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to hear that beautiful sound again. Not while she wouldn't know all of the meanings it could bring.

Chastising herself because Ishizu had told her to calm down and that no harm would come to her, Mana sighed and smiled as Anzu came over to both Yami and her. The other brunette was full of life, the scar on her face eerie as it wrinkled while she smiled, but it didn't seem to bother her. Mana tried not to stare at it while she was greeted by the taller brunette, whose blue eyes were clearer than either Ishizu's or Mana's and sparkling with friendly warmth.

"Good morning you two. Welcome to my rooms, Mana, I hope you like it here", Anzu greeted and Mana smiled as she gazed around slightly. Everything was clean, benches were cleaned up while being used and folded fabric lay on shelves while they waited to be used. The room was a yellow colour mixed with an orange and red hue to create a warm atmosphere. The floor was the same throughout the whole house, a dark wood which was decorated by beautiful, warm rugs every now and then. It still seemed like a dream to Mana and deep down, that worried her. What if the dream would come apart?

Then again, what if the dream would stay but a dream? Would she be happy with that? Could she be happy within these new walls and see where her life would go? She doubted it and wished for it at the same time. She gave a small smile in answer to Anzu's question and wished the other brunette could put her mind at ease.

"Your room is lovely, Anzu. The whole house is beautiful", Mana said and she meant it. If she wouldn't know this home belonged to her current master, it would be even more beautiful. Anzu giggled, before she dragged Mana towards one of the tables with a room divider next to it. Yami followed while picking out some small pieces of fabric in different colours. Mana wondered why he did that, though she didn't have much time as Anzu set her up as one the mannequins.

"I'm so glad you say that! I want a peaceful environment when I am at work, so I decorated everything by myself. Though who decorated you? These clothes are really too big", Anzu said and she sounded disgusted as she stared at Mana and pointed at the oversized tunic. Mana blushed slightly while she was sure she could hear the Neko growl softly. Was he not pleased with her appearance either? Would he call their master and have her killed?

"Yami, please, stop growling. I know Shizuka needs time to give Mana some more fat upon her bones, but this is truly ridiculous", were Anzu's next words and Mana could only watch as a black tail tensed while cat-ears folded back. Crimson eyes gleamed in offended anger and the younger brunette wished she could shrink. The growl upped in volume slightly, before Yami drew Anzu's attention upon him. He made a small signal towards Mana's clothes and the young brunette frowned slightly as she wished she wasn't in the spotlights. Anzu nibbled her lip slightly.

"I take it you picked out Mana's clothes?", Anzu asked, though at her tone, crimson eyes darkened with a glare. Mana nibbled her own lip as she could feel the tense air growing. Had the Neko picked out her clothes? Even though they were too big, she really loved the colours and thought they were a good choice. As he gently grasped her arm, Mana looked at Yami as he wanted to pull her away. He was angry which she could tell even without having to hear him speak. Anzu grasped Mana's other hand softly, however, and her blue eyes were gleaming with a plead.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I was just surprised, but I'll be good. I promise to make her clothes suit her very well and make sure she can grow into them", Anzu pleaded and Yami stared at her. Holding his ears back, he gave a soft growl as a warning, before he released Mana and let her step behind the room divider while he placed the chosen fabrics upon the nearby table. Anzu smiled gratefully, before she followed the younger brunette and tilted her head as she picked out her measuring equipment.

"I'm sorry about that", the older brunette whispered, but Mana shook her head slightly in return.

"It's all right. I'm very grateful you're willing to work with these clothes. Am I even worthy to wear them?", she asked to which Anzu frowned slightly.

"You are worthy to wear every kind of clothes our Lord offers you. Every woman is worthy to wear beautiful clothes and to have a decent life. You will get all of that while living in the Sennen Home", Anzu answered, though she gently touched Mana's face as the latter looked defeated. "There is no need to be scared Mana", were her next words and the younger girl looked up in surprise as she was read. Anzu giggled.

"After reading Yami's body language for the past three years, I know what to look for, Mana. Truly, there is nothing to fear. Everyone is very nice and nobody will look at you the wrong way. Our Lord is an amazing husband", the older brunette said next and she smiled lovingly. "He is an amazing lover, very kind and protective of us". Mana frowned slightly at those words, nearly afraid to say them.

"But he tortures people", she whispered, while she had to turn around so Anzu could pinch the back of her tunic and make sure it looked less baggy with a few stitches.

"That he does, but merely because he cares so much for his citizens and for us as well. No harm will befall you here, Mana. Our Lord will make sure of that and after he made you his wife, he will be a great lover", Anzu said and she could see new fear upon the young girl's face as Mana turned to her. To that, the older brunette nibbled her lip again. "Don't worry Mana, even though you are young... Seventeen, I guess?", she whispered and the girl nodded. Anzu smiled. "I was a little older when I got here. Ishizu and Mai are the eldest of us, with twenty-four. Then it's me, with almost twenty-one, then Shizuka with nineteen, but don't you worry. Our Lord is very careful, gentle and loving...", the older brunette summoned up, before new growling interrupted her. It was louder this time and Mana bit her lip slightly. Anzu rolled her eyes, before moving the room divider and she was met with an angry glare. He held out a note for the taller brunette and gently, she took it.

"_Stop stepping out of line. Private information concerning the other wives should not be discussed without them knowing so or without their consent_", the older brunette read out loud and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I had a slip of the tongue", was her excuse, but Yami snorted softly. His tail was thick with anger and Mana wasn't sure if he believed Anzu's apology.

"I can pretend as if I didn't hear anything", the young girl whispered softly and crimson eyes turned to her. They were still gleaming with anger, but not aimed at her and that made her sigh softly in relieve. The black tail flicked some more as Yami seemed to contemplate the idea.

"And I will pretend as if I did not say anything. My sincere apologies Yami", Anzu whispered and this time she seemed truly regretful of saying personal information. Yami snorted softly at her, still disbelieving in Mana's honest opinion, but then he sighed and glared as if to say: "_Don't let it happen again_". Anzu bowed her head slightly, before she looked at Mana and pursed her lips slightly.

"To fit her more clothes than what she is currently wearing, I need a little more time. Could you give me that?", she asked and Yami narrowed his eyes at the request. Anzu sighed softly as she rose from her seat and held up different fabrics as well as her measurements. "Unless you want to be here while I strip Mana of her clothes and make sure that I can sew them into something she can actually wear. Truly, Yami, I am very glad you gave Mana these clothes and the colours are lovely, but to be able to fit them to her body I will need to take them off her body and then she'll be naked and we don't want that, now do we?", she rambled softly while pushing Yami out of the room. The Neko snarled softly, but Anzu rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, is there not something you need to do for our Lord? I will take care of Mana and you need to take care of him. There are plenty of things you can do while I tend to our newest family member", she said, barricading the door as Yami turned to her. His crimson eyes were set ablaze with fury and Anzu knew she was pushing her boundaries. Then, he slowly straightened and a blank look softened his features. Suddenly, Anzu shuddered as she couldn't read him while he rose his hand and presented her with one finger. _An hour_, was the clear indication and the brunette nodded.

"An hour", she agreed and Yami inclined his head in farewell, before he turned on his heel and left. Anzu watched him go, another shudder running down her spine as she headed back inside the sewing rooms and closed the door behind herself. Shaking the eerie feeling off her shoulders, the older brunette walked towards were the younger girl was waiting for her and smiled warmly. "Now that he is out of the way, I can finally address your clothes properly. Besides, you can be honest now. Do you really like them?", Anzu asked and Mana felt a slight dread swirl in her stomach as she nodded.

"Yes, very much. They are more beautiful than I have ever owned. I love the pink", the younger brunette admitted and Anzu nodded in agreement.

"The colour does suit you, I agree. Yami got that right at least", Anzu muttered, before she ordered Mana behind the room divider and out of her clothes. Nibbling her lip, as she didn't want to upset the other woman, Mana sighed softly as she was handed a bathrobe and watched Anzu set to work.

"What is Yami?", she asked softly, which received her a surprised glance in combination with a frown.

"A Neko", was the answer and Mana nibbled her lips as she shook her head.

"In the family, I mean. He is so caring, but what does he do? Ishizu and our Lord tell me to listen to him, but he does not speak and I'm often at a loss", the younger girl admitted and Anzu nodded in understanding.

"You could view him as a personal servant to our Lord. He is with our master always and is tasked with taking care of us. But, truly, a Neko taking care of women. What does he know about us?", Anzu asked and scoffed softly at the mere idea. Mana felt her cheeks warm with a blush.

"He is the first in years to take care of me as he does", she whispered and Anzu tilted her head with an agreeing nod.

"True, he is very caring. He makes sure our master is well, he makes sure we have food to eat and he makes sure I have everything I need in my sewing rooms. But other than that, Yami is not really important. He is a Neko, after all, and at the end of the day he is less than us. He is a servant to our master, while we are the beautiful wives", Anzu answered, before placing Mana's tunic underneath her sewing machine. She had made a few adjustments and Mana was amazed by how quick she did them. "Yes, Yami will make sure you'll get acquainted with everyone. He will show you around the house, he will make sure you meet everyone and all of that. You obviously know Ishizu already and considering you are aware of where Shizuka works, Yami will probably only let you see where Mai works at and then you'll feed the deer with him. Afterwards, our Lord will come see you to tell you the contract has been taken care of and that you are to do your duties as his wife", Anzu continued, though stopped as Mana paled considerably.

"W- What if I don't want to? What if I can't?", the younger girl asked, trembling as she embraced herself. She didn't want to think about her 'marriage' to Lord Atemu. She didn't want to know what he would do to her, nor did she wish to find out if he would kill her for being disobedient. Swallowing, she felt Anzu embrace her gently.

"Mana, it truly is not that bad to be married to our Lord. He will treat you well, he is kind and gentle. Besides, he will wait if you are not yet ready, but he will ask from you to stand at his side. Don't worry about those duties, you will learn what they are. Perhaps he won't even come, Lord Atemu loves me the most after all", Anzu said once again and Mana frowned as she nodded. Perhaps she should stop freaking out like this, it was her faith now after all. She was to be a demon's wife, but by being so, she had been granted with a roof over her head and food on a silver plate. For the first time in weeks she had slept on a normal bed, only to wake up to her own drifting mind and a new set of clothes. She had bathed and was fed... was that not most important?

Anzu slowly released her to finish the soft pink tunic and smiled as she helped Mana into it. "Oh, I nearly forgot, you'll meet Malik too when you feed the deer", the older brunette said and the younger girl turned to her. Mana remembered the mentioned male, though he had been silent mostly during both dinner and breakfast.

"He seems like a nice man", Mana said, smiling slightly as she did wish to meet the other members of the weird family she now belonged to. Anzu scoffed softly.

"He is not a man", was her reply and dark-blue eyes looked at her in confusion. Anzu gave another soft snort. "Malik misses what our Lord possesses. I saw him naked once, everything is gone. No, my dear... Malik is not a man. Our Lord is a man and a handsome one at that". At those words, Mana blushed a bright red. So much so, the younger girl could feel her ears heat up as well.

"You saw him naked?", she asked and Anzu tilted her head while pursing her lips slightly.

"Of course", the older brunette answered confidently, which only made Mana's embarrassment greater. She had no such experiences after all. Yes, after being smuggled out of the city she had perhaps shared a bathtub with her brother when they had been younger. But all children did that, didn't they? Yet, Anzu was proclaiming to have seen their Lord, to have met him like _that_ and Mana wondered if she could do that. Deep down, the knowledge of that duty... scared her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Somehow, even though everything was exactly the same as Anzu had described to her, Mana could feel herself relax as they wandered through the house. Yami had come back to pick her up after exactly one hour and had taken her through a few hallways leading into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. As he showed her everything, Mana couldn't help but remark Yami was once more peaceful and calm. His displeasure regarding Anzu was gone and he was actually good company.

Gently, Yami beckoned the younger girl as they walked passed banana trees into a different section of the garden and Mana stared around herself as she was met with different habitats behind metal bars. The exhibits were immense and at first Mana wasn't sure what was kept inside, before she spotted a tiger waltzing into the stream running through a part of its environment. The creature lapped at the clear water contently, its yellow eyes gazing at them both. The younger brunette couldn't help herself as she watched how the black tail Yami possessed flicked back and forth slightly while his feline ears were standing up in curiosity, before the tiger shook itself and jogged back into the foliage to hide once more. Yami emitted a soft sound, a rumble, deep within his chest prior to walking away from the exhibit. Mana followed him silently as she couldn't believe her own eyes, though her own curiosity was touched upon again when she could hear the sound of hooves drumming against the earth. A pale hand moved into the pocket of Yami's black vest, retrieving the silver bell from it which he rang gently while they rounded a corner.

A horse neighed as it skidded to a halt and Mana jumped behind the pale Neko as mud was thrown up. Purple eyes looked down upon them fiercely, while Mai handled the horse with one hand only. In her other hand she held a spear, ready to cut down her enemy before he had the time to react. Like a royal she rode the horse, her head held high and her blonde hair around her face. The young brunette stared at the older woman in awe, still standing behind Yami for any form of protection.

"M- Mai?", she uttered softly, almost cowering as those burning purple eyes turned her way. Mai smiled however at the sight of the young brunette and lowered her spear slightly when it was apparant there was no enemy.

"Hello my dear. I see Yami is taking you out for a walk through the park, are you two enjoying yourself?", the blonde woman asked, stroking the horse's neck with the hand in which she held the reigns. Only slightly did Mana step away from the pale Neko, who put away his silver bell gently.

"I- I am. Little surprised currently, but the gardens are beautiful", Mana said sincerely and Mai laughed at the honest answer. Yami leaned to the side ever so slightly and as the young brunette followed his gaze, she paled at the dead stag tied to the saddle while it was dragged through the dirt. Crimson eyes glanced up at the blonde woman, black ears flattening as Yami hissed softly. Mai snorted softly.

"Don't worry hun, this one is not from your petting zoo", she said and at her words, Yami brightened and pushed Mana a little more forward. Dark-blue eyes were still fixated upon the dead stag, before the girl forced herself to look away.

"Petting zoo?", she asked in an attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere. The brown horse pawed the ground and threw up more dirt as it was eager to move again, but Mai clacked her tongue in answer. Mana watched how Yami stroked the horse, his crimson eyes calm and warm, before she focused upon Mai once more.

"Yes, dear, his petting zoo. You'll see them soon as Yami loves to take us to feed his deer, lambs and foals. Our mysterious Neko has a very soft spot for baby animals", Mai said fondly, though Yami's blank look revealed nothing. Mana was impressed there was no hissing and snarling this time, as Mai revealed personal information as well, though this was perhaps not as bad as Anzu's talk. That had sounded more like gossip, while Mai had sounded tender as she spoke of Yami's collecting habit. The young brunette realised it was a part of his caring trait, which was not a secret at all.

"I can't wait to see them", she said excitedly and crimson eyes moved to her for a mere moment. She thought she could read approval within them, though that vanished before she could even read it properly. Mai smiled as she steered the horse away from both visitors.

"Say hello to Malik for me", she said and Mana promised she would. "Good. Now, this needs to be brought to the butcher so Shizuka can cook us a nice meal. Please excuse me", Mai continued, clacking her tongue as Yami waved goodbye. Mana mimicked his actions, before following the Neko back through the garden towards a completely different part which indeed had lambs strolling around in large and green meadows.

As she walked up to the fence, she could see other meadows as well as sturdy shelters and giggled at the sight of lambs playing around. In the distance she could see foals, ponies, horses, goats, grown sheep, a large pond with differently coloured ducks and swans, before her eyes fell upon the huge stables in the back. A loud roar shook the sky and dark-blue eyes watched the Dragon rise to the air, before he vanished. Yami came to stand beside her, his hand beckoning her to follow. Mana did, with some trepidation as she didn't want to be run over by another horse, but gasped softly at the sight of a meadow filled with deer. As far as she could see, there were female or younger ones only and she moved towards the fence.

Mana looked up when Yami walked through a small gate to be among the deer and she gasped softly as they surrounded him. The young Neko was allowed to stroke them softly, his lips curling in a loving smile, before he beckoned the brunette to follow him. She did, smiling brightly as her excitement overpowered all of her other doubts. At first the deer were scared of her, until Yami got out a little food. He gave a bowl to Mana and after the deer decided she was safe they came over to eat out of her hands.

It was so different, so reassuring to stand in the meadow, Mana forgot her worries for the moment and she smiled in honesty. Anzu's words had unsettled her, but feeding the deer seemed to evaporate all of that. Maybe, if she could prove she was good with the animals, Yami would continue to let her feed them. She had always been fond of soft-spoken creatures, even though the deer were very greedy and tried to pull the bowl from her hands. Mana laughed as she tried to safe the leftover food, her dark-blue eyes catching the tiny smile upon Yami's lips. His crimson eyes were gleaming with warmth, different than she had seen all day and her momentary surprise made her lose the bowl in her hand.

"That happened", a male voice said and Mana whipped around as the deer scurried around her feet to eat as much food as possible. The young sand-blond male standing at the fence chuckled softly, his plum purple eyes shining with mirth as he watched her. Mana smiled at Malik as she recognised him from the dinner last night. She fought her way out of the madness, with Yami tilting his head in greeting as Malik waved his hand at the pale Neko. Mana smiled shyly as she extended her hand towards the tanned young male before her.

"We haven't been properly introduced just yet, but my name is Mana", she said softly and smiled a little brighter when Malik accepted the greeting and shook her hand in return.

"There was not really a proper moment at dinner yesterday. The name is Malik, I am Ishizu's younger brother", he replied and Mana nodded as she remembered as such. Dinner had been really good yesterday and very lovely as well while everyone talked, but she was glad she could meet him more personally right now. The same was with Mai, even though the meeting had been very brief. She had gotten to know more about her nonetheless. The older blonde was a good rider and hunter, was bold and brave, little things Mana had been able to learn just now.

"If you're finished feeding the deer, would you like to meet the Dragons?", Malik asked and Mana bit her lip as she gazed at Yami for permission. He was showing her around after all and she was supposed to listen to him. Yami's face was slightly blank, though his eyes were warm and he inclined his head towards Malik as if he agreed to the invitation. Mana smiled with excitement as she had never really witnessed Dragons from this close before. Sure, she had seen them fly in a few cities, but this was different and the young girl followed the sand-blond male towards the massive stables a little further away. Yami followed them, a new smile on his lips as the Dragons gazed at them.

"They are intelligent creatures as there is a special bond between them and their riders. They know what we want and who we are, they even have their own language", Malik said, talking to Mana with passion as he showed her around. He guided her up a staircase which led to the top of the stables and Mana fell silent as she reached the open floor. "Here you can see them all", he said and the young brunette gasped in awe as she met the sight of different dragons surrounding the stables. Behind them she could see the meadows and the land her new master owned. Compared to all of that, the house was small as well as insignificant and it gave her a strange sort of freedom-like feeling whle she gazed at the beautiful surroundings.

"Beautiful", she whispered, just to express her feelings while being amazed when how both Malik and Yami gently stroked a Dragon's head. The scales were coloured a brightly red, the yellow eyes staring at Mana as if to measure her soul.

"Want to give him a stroke as well?", Malik asked and the young brunette came over with some caution. The tanned male grabbed Mana's hand gently, before laying it against the red scales. They were warm beneath her hand and the brunette gave a soft giggle as she allowed herself some more touch. Mana was almost sure she could even hear Yami purr softly, but she didn't want to comment on it. He seemed more relaxed however, which helped her relax as well. What else would be expected from her next, she wondered, though she also took this opportunity to look at the pale man next to her. His ears were up and his tail swayed from left to right gently while he was calm and clearly enjoying himself. Crimson eyes turned to her, however, and Mana blinked as she felt herself tense up. A pale hand disappeared into one of Yami's pockets, before he retrieved a small note. Giving it to her, the Neko waited for her to read it and then inclined his head, before leaving. Malik rose an eyebrow slightly and Mana sighed softly.

"The note says to go to Ishizu for lunch. Does he do that often? Just leave?", Mana asked softly, watching the Neko leave as she left the Dragon's side to watch Yami walk back towards the house. Malik moved to stand beside her and rose his shoulders slightly.

"Yami does whatever he wants, really. Just like us, he has a lot of freedom in this house. Especially as the master's personal servant. Though lunch normally means catnap", Malik said and he smiled as Mana gazed at him in disbelieve. Plum-purple eyes were gleaming with mirth and the young brunette realised he was nicer than she had at first thought he was. Malik had appeared shy yesterday evening, not interested in any kind of conversation, but all of that had changed as soon as she was talking to him alone.

"Everything is so new to me... To have this freedom... to not be chased away. I am still afraid I will hurt people with my magic and I am afraid because I don't know what will happen to me, but being in the gardens brings me peace. To see that everyone is happy... At least, everyone appears to be happy", Mana murmured softly and Malik smiled at her.

"We are, Mana. We may be an odd family, but at least everyone is safe. Mai can still be an Amazon, even though she is the only one. Shizuka can cook until we are filled to the brim, Anzu can make clothes for people who need it and I can care for my master's pets. Yami assigned us to places where we can flourish and he will find one for you as well. Lord Atemu is kind, even though the rumours exists and they are mostly true, but don't let that scare you Mana. There are worse places to be", the tanned man offered to her softly and Mana sighed softly.

"There are indeed", she whispered and as she agreed with the tanned man, she wasn't sure if the good time she just had had changed her mind, but they had nonetheless. Yes, she was still afraid and not sure what was to be expected from her, but Malik was right. There were worse places, where no warm bed would wait for her. Where no lunches were presented to her and maybe she could make herself calm down and relax. Maybe she could see everything from a different perspective if she tried her best. Gently, Malik bumped his elbow against hers and smiled.

"You'll do just fine, Mana, I promise. Now, listen to Yami and head towards my sister for lunch. I am sure she's waiting for you", the older male offered and Mana smiled as she nodded. "Go down these steps, follow the banana trees to the door around the corner. If you go inside through that entrance, walk towards the end of the corridor and go right towards the medical wing", were his next words and Mana smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you Malik. Now I won't get lost for sure", she promised, before waving as she moved towards the staircase. The tanned male waved in return, even continuing to do so as she walked through the garden and looked up one last time. Mana gave a wave in return, before the banana trees blocked her sight and she quickly moved to get into the house. Closing the door behind her, Mana whipped around to the sound of her name.

"Ah, Mana, good to see you", Atemu said softly, though his voice was more than audible. The young girl felt every good feeling drip from her body as she watched her new master walk through the corridor. He was dressed impeccably, all black aside from his dress shirt, which was a charcoal grey. He reminded her of Yami, as they were dressed almost the same, aside from the choker and name tag which had been around the Neko's slender neck.

"My Lord", she whispered softly and remembered to bow her head in time with her greeting. Would he take her away? Would she ever see daylight again? Would he torture her, maim her or kill her in unthinkable ways? The young girl forgot what all other people had told her and felt her fear consume her.

"Have you seen Yami?", Atemu asked and Mana looked up slightly. Rose-red eyes were gleaming in the offered sunlight through the large windows, his blank look revealing nothing. They frightened her though, the way they gleamed and looked at her. Her new master was calculating his every move and she feared his next would be upon her if she answered wrongly.

"N- No, my Lord. After we went to visit Malik and the Dragons, Yami gave me a note to see Ishizu for lunch", she whispered and Atemu took a deep breath slowly, his mind wandering ever so slightly. Then, he nodded and turned on his heel.

"Then perhaps it is best you will see her immediately", Atemu said as he walked away, before he stopped and glanced back at her. She shyly bowed her head as she didn't want to look in those eerie eyes. They spoke of pain and death, which was giving her the creeps. "Before I forget, Mana, the contract has been taken care of. You are now my wife and bound to me until I declare the contract invalid. I will uphold you to the duties that now befall upon you", he said, rather off-handedly, and walked away.

Dark-blue eyes watched him leave and only after her master had rounded the first corner, did she breath again. His words echoed through her mind. _Duties, what kind of duties? _Gasping for another breath as fear gripped her heart, Mana nearly ran through the corridor and turned right at the end of it. She recognised the large arch leading towards the medical wing immediately and came to a stop as she clung to the wall.

"Ishizu?!", she asked, gasping for breath as panic overwhelmed her and within moments did the older woman come from another room. Blue eyes looked at her in worried curiosity, before Mana began to sob softly. Ishizu embraced the younger girl gently, stroking her back as they walked towards the room she had come from.

"Mana, dear, speak to me. What is wrong, are you hurt?", Ishizu asked, but Mana shook her head while clinging to the black-haired woman. They sat down on a comfortable sofa while Ishizu still tried to calm the younger girl down from her heart-wrenching sobs.

"H- He came to me... S- S- Said I'm his wife!", Mana blurted out suddenly through her sobs and Ishizu frowned in confusion while she stroked the soft brown hair in comfort.

"But, Mana... That is nothing to cry over. All of us are his wives and in order to protect you, that contract has been made and accepted. Our Lord will, from this day forth, protect you and keep you safe. He will make sure someone will teach you your duties, as well as the rules and have a teacher for you concerning your magic. As I told you before, there is absolutely no reason to fear our Lord", Ishizu said and her slightly stern voice made Mana look up slowly. The older woman wiped the crystalline tears away gently. "Our Lord may have his quirks, but he is a kind man who merely wants to make sure that our fate does not worsen. That is why he allows for Yami to take care of us and that is why we will have more freedom than we have ever had. He merely wishes we are well", Ishizu continued and Mana hiccuped softly.

"But, Anzu said Yami would show me around and set my feelings at ease. Then our Lord would come and uphold me to my duties. I don't want to Ishizu! I don't want him to take me, I don't want to carry his children and I don't want him to kill me!", she cried out to which the older woman sighed softly.

"Mana... Mana! Please, stop this nonsense. Our Lord will not touch you as you fear so and therefore I will ask you to stop being afraid of him. Yes, he can be a cruel man and yes, he is a demon who was raised in the Sennen-family for years, but he is also a kind man who wants the best for all of us. Listen to yourself! You sound absolutely horrible and I don't want to hear another word of it. No more excuses, Mana, as there is nothing to be afraid of", Ishizu said firmly and Mana fell silent again with a new hiccup. Ishizu took a deep breath while looking away ever so slightly. "My dear, I came to be Lord Atemu's wife almost five years ago and he hasn't even glanced at me once _that_ kind of way. Nor has he done so with either Mai, Anzu or Shizuka. True, we both know that if he does want you, he has the full right because we are his property. Deep down, however, I believe our Lord prefers the company of his own gender. Or perhaps we are not those he is truly looking for. He saves us, lets us heal and then keeps us as he doesn't want his good work to be undone by other people", Ishizu said and wiped some more stray tears from Mana's cheeks.

"In all my time here, I have only seen our Lord look upon one individual with any kind of affection and that is Yami. I suspect the two are much closer than anyone guesses and that our Lord holds Yami at a much higher regard than that of a mere servant. Why, I do not know, as there can be many guesses. Deep down, and I could still be wrong, I believe for them to be siblings. Half, no doubt, but that is my guess. Knowing the truth, however, will never be an option as they do not speak about their past and Yami was already here before I was made our Lord's wife. Their 'relationship' has always been as you see right now and regardless of what I think, Yami is the only one who is granted a look of tenderness from our Lord. Never has he gazed upon anyone else in a manner other than bored indifference or outright cruelty", Ishizu continued, her words calming Mana slightly. The younger girl remembered her new master's words and they indeed reminded her of indifference, as if he had done all of this before and didn't even like it one bit. Why though? Was it truly as Ishizu said? To protect her?

"But Anzu said...", she started again and Ishizu snorted at that.

"Anzu has a very large pool of imagination which is combined with delusions of grandeur. Our Lord has no more touched her than he has me, therefore you have nothing to worry about Mana. Honest, he will not come to you. All he asks from you is that you stand by his side when necessary and that you will try to fit into this family to the best of your abilities. Even though we are gathered from far and wide, we are a family, Mana. One you belong to as of right now as well", Ishizu said an Mana sighed softly.

She had never belonged to a family before, aside from a brother who was now gone. Or the small moments in her life in which she had been taken into a home, though that had never given her what she already had to this very day. A proper bed, a good meal, a roof above her head and apparently, a 'loving' husband. The latter was still hard to believe considering Lord Atemu would smile as he tortured someone and it was yet to be seen if he would not do so to her either. Could she be happy though? Could she really belong to a family she would not destroy with her magic? One that could accept her the way she was and vice versa?

"Now, dry your tears. We will have lunch and then I will explain you the most important of rules. There is much to teach you", Ishizu said and Mana nodded. To know the rules would mean less reasons for her to be killed. "Most important one: do not touch what our Lord sees as his possession. That means us, but above all: Yami", were Ishizu's next words and she watched as the young brunette nibbled her lip softly.

"Unless you are given permission, that is", Ishizu said quickly and shook her head with slight pity. "There is indeed much to teach you".

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Chapter 4 should be up a little sooner, as we've finished painting and cleaning in my sister's new house! See you then, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! So, because I didn't update it in a few days, I wanted to post two chapters today. Plus, after cleaning my own house and moving furniture around, I sat down and edited this chapter before I realised it. Might as well post it then. **

**A quick thank you to _Pharaohs Girl18_ who reviewed the previous chapter just before I was to post this one. Mana will be all right, I promise ;)**

**For this chapter I will issue a warning! It's not too graphic (at least, not for me), but just in case: there will be people tortured at the end of this chapter! Even though it's kind of a must read to figure out a little bit of Atemu's past and his relationship with Yami, if you don't want to read it - Stop reading when they go down into the dungeons. (and I can always tell you in a pm about what happens without the torture ;))**

**That said, please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 4**

/\/\/\/\/\

Keeping his face blank, Atemu merely tilted his head as a new thought entered his mind. What had his kitten seen in keeping this new girl? Sure, it was possibly because he cared, considering she had been treated wrong and the tanned man could appreciate that trait from his lover. It was one he could bask in for an eternity to come and a small smile curled tanned lips as Atemu entered their shared bedroom, closing the door behind himself silently.

Lunch was waiting for them just around the corner of the door, but he ignored it for now as he made his way through their chambers. They were spotless, as he ordered, though he noticed the vase had been filled with new flowers. A bouquet of wild flowers, this time, and he guessed they came from the gardens. Walking through the living area into the bedroom, he walked passed the empty bed and through the open French doors into their private garden. The shadows licked at his feet as he did, surrounding the whole garden and practically hiding it from view. They made it completely private, as nobody could look inside and that was exactly the way he liked it. No prying eyes, no one to see either him, his Kitten or his cats.

Kneeling down, Atemu smiled as he greeted the cats surrounding him as he walked off the steps and upon the pavement. Mews greeted him immediately and Atemu chuckled as he stroked the differently coloured furs. Tabbies, red ones, black ones, he stroked them all as the cats came over to ask for his attention. The garden was filled with trees and some cats peered at him from their perches or underneath the bushes that lined the earthen ground. Small cat homes were settled around the garden as well, though Atemu's smile warmed with love as he gazed upon the rocking bed between another set of trees. Curled up in the shade, with a pillow against his chest was Yami and Atemu purred softly as he settled down upon a chair to watch his kitten sleep with fondness spreading across his features.

Two other cats lay upon the rocking bed as well, purring just as softly and contently as Yami did. Atemu accepted the offered lunch by the shadows, leaning his head upon his hand as he merely watched, enthralled by the peace and beauty of his beloved. The latter trait had always been true, but the peace was only from several years, which the tanned man was more than grateful of. To see his lover this way, sleeping and feeling safe was always a sight he enjoyed and Atemu didn't have the heart to wake Yami from his slumber as he sipped from his wine.

The shadows gleamed as they surrounded the garden and prevented the cats from leaving. Aside from Yami being his secret beloved, the cats had always been a hidden project of him as well. As a child he had hidden them underneath his bed, inside his garden, in his wardrobe or his bathroom. As long as his family wouldn't find out about them, their lives were secured. As soon as he turned seventeen and had been given his own piece of land, he had started the building of his current home. Once it was finished a year later and with the surrounding area still a heap of mud, he had been transferring the cats towards the house with his shadows. Then Yami had come and everything had changed. His world has shifted for the better, his own mind still torn, but peaceful at last.

Smiling lovingly, Atemu placed his goblet upon the grass as soon as his kitten gave a soft breath and stretched his limbs. Claws gripped the cushions as Yami woke, his fingers moving idly as he yawned while trying to snuggle back to sleep. Atemu chuckled affectionately while joining his lover upon the rocking bed and gently stroked the soft tri-coloured hair. Yami murmured sweet nothings in his half-sleep and turned slightly to sleepily gaze into warm rose-red eyes.

"Até", the pale man whispered, hiding a yawn, before he snuggled up to his lover. "Do you not have meetings?", were the worried words, though Yami was more than happy Atemu was with him right now. To have his strong arms around him, to have his soft hands stroke him and to have his warm body as a comfortable pillow were things the pale Neko wished for every minute of every day. Atemu kissed the top of Yami's head fondly andnuzzled his lover as he enjoyed the content purr from Yami's throat.

"Nothing that could not be postponed, my love, though discussing the details concerning Seto's request are finished. Kisara was very adamant on a good quartering while Seto preferred a beheading, even though he can't discuss any of this over food. Before my own appointed trials, however, I wished to visit you first and see if you were well. How is the new pet?", Atemu asked out of curiosity as he had only seen the girl for a few seconds. Yami smiled in content as he submissively nuzzled the tanned throat and licked the offered skin affectionately.

"She is well. Scared, though that disappeared while feeding the deer. She is loving towards animals, even Osiris wanted a stroke from her hands. Mana was filled with fright, but seemed to do better when I left", Yami said and Atemu tilted his head.

"Yet, when she saw me, she was shaking like a leaf. All I did was merely notify her she is now my wife", the tanned man said and Yami blinked slowly as he could hear the disbelieve on Atemu's voice. He knew that tone though, his lover was amused by the girl's fear for him and while his fingers were kneading Atemu's skin softly as the latter continued to stroke him, the pale man gave a pout through his purring.

"You scared her again", he accused softly, before he nuzzled Atemu softly while a tanned hand stroked down his back and created a louder purr. Atemu merely chuckled, his rose-red eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Apparently so. Does that bother you? She is your pet after all", the tanned man inquired with his fingers idly stroking Yami's hip. He gave a slight smirk at the pleased tremble and gave his own purr as Yami licked his neck again. The pale Neko sighed softly, still kneading Atemu's body in happy content.

"No, you are mine, but scaring her is not really the purpose of her being here. She will change, as they all did. Mai fought you at the beginning out of fear and Mana will possibly try to hide from you. Once she sees you are not after her, she will calm down", Yami said, mewling softly as Atemu pressed him down against the cushions and kissed his neck softly.

"Very true, yet, what else plagues your mind? You purr and look peaceful, but you are still tense, my beloved", the tanned man asked, releasing Yami's neck from his lips so he could gaze into crimson eyes. They were beautiful, but within them he could see a worried gleam. Yami sighed softly and his kneading stopped as he nibbled his lip.

"It is Anzu... she stepped out of line", was the answer to which Atemu rose his eyebrow. His rose-red eyes gleamed dangerously and Yami stroked tanned cheeks to calm himself.

"What did she do?", was the soft hiss and Atemu's eyes narrowed in anger as he could see Yami was hurt. She had said something of displeasure, something that had Yami worried and the tanned man growled deep in his throat at the mere idea of it. His kitten sighed softly as he made up his mind, his crimson eyes flashing in equalled anger, because he didn't have to hide. He could go through with his decision from hours earlier, because Atemu loved him. Yes, Anzu was a woman and worth more than him, but he had his tanned demon who would always protect him.

"When I brought Mana to her, she told personal information about the others. When I told her to stop, she defied me. She dared to talk back to me and then put me out of the sewing room. When she did, I left a shadow with her and heard her tell Mana about Malik's condition. She spoke of you as if you had taken her to bed, as if she was yours and would forever be. _I am yours_", Yami growled softly, his claws gripping Atemu's vest, before he nuzzled his lover's throat submissively. "I am yours", he whispered again, his sensitive ears twitching as Atemu growled louder.

"She dared to hurt you?", was the question and Yami locked his eyes with blazing rose-red ones. Had she hurt him? Not physically, that much was certain. Though that did not mean he liked what she had said. Atemu growled again. "Wife or not, she is your pet first, even if she does not realise as such. What would you like me to do? Flay her body to render her flesh from her bones, break them and execute her as a warning to the others?", the tanned man hissed under his breath with a wicked smirk curling his lips. Yami purred softly at the thought of Atemu trying to protect him from harm _that_ way.

"No, not yet, Até. The idea is tempting and exciting, but could you talk to her first? Tell her that sharing personal information of others is not her place?", Yami whispered, nuzzling his lover's throat again as he played with the buttons of Atemu's dress shirt so he could reveal more tanned skin. Atemu chuckled darkly, his angry growl turning to a pleased rumble.

"Talk? Really, my Kitten? You will not allow me to paint the stones with her blood? You will not let me enjoy her screams as I punish her for her crimes? Pain is a much more effective teacher than mere words", Atemu suggested and Yami couldn't agree more. After all, many had apologised to him after Atemu had tortured them rightfully so. Yet, Anzu had merely stepped out of line with her behaviour. That could still be changed after some harsh speaking from his tanned demon with his deep baritone voice.

"Just talk to her, my world. Don't maim or kill her. I still want to see if her behaviour can change and if she will become a proper pet. If that changes, maybe then a more proper punishment would be in order. Besides, don't you already have a very busy schedule this afternoon? If I remember correctly, you will cut off a man's hand for stealing from the market, you will whip someone for causing a horrible brawl in the local tavern and you will eat someone's soul after you castrated and burned them. Though only after you will let their blood paint the stones and will let it run in small rivers as you look on with passion burning in your eyes", Yami whispered softly, his lips close to Atemu and the tanned man rumbled again in pleasure.

"You describe it so well, my Kitten", Atemu whispered and Yami chuckled as he leaned up slightly to kiss his lover on his lips. Only Atemu could make him feel better, could calm his anger and give him back his happiness. Atemu's playful tongue lapped at Yami's lips for entrance which was granted eagerly. Pale hands slithered their way into thick tri-coloured hair while the pale man mewled softly in pleasure and Atemu's rumble was clearly audible.

Breaking the kiss, Yami purred softly as he opened a few more buttons and let his finger stroke revealed skin, before they played with the golden ring around his lover's neck. "The cats will disturb us if we stay here", the pale man whispered, but Atemu chuckled softly as he let his hand stroke down the slender waist and pulled Yami's dress shirt from his black trousers.

"Not really, my beloved. The shadows will see to our privacy. They are eager for our joining", Atemu purred, pushing his hands underneath Yami's clothes to touch delicate skin. He wanted it, needed it, craved it and softly, the tanned man kissed his lover as he settled between Yami's willing thighs. The pale Neko chuckled when they broke apart again, which allowed him to see the passionate gleam in rose-red eyes and slowly let his own fingers stroke the tanned neck in order for him to cup Atemu's face and pull it down for a new kiss.

Atemu's lips were soft and eager against his own and they warmed Yami's skin as he raised his legs to show his lover the tanned man was very welcome between them. Atemu rumbled loud once more with his fingers working on the buttons of Yami's clothes gently and as he released Yami's lips, the demon gently kissed down the offered neck. He admired the white scars, the puncture wounds beneath the choker, before he fingered the golden name tag. His name stood upon it in elegant writing and Atemu touched it with his lips softly. Then, he kissed the revealed sternum.

Yami purred softly as the latter touched him so and he pushed his hands underneath Atemu's clothes to get them off his lover's shoulders. The tanned skin was warm against his touch and he scratched it delicately to hear that rumble again. The sound that said his lover was pleased and Yami purred in return. "My love", Atemu whispered and chuckled as he licked his way towards the first nipple and treated it to kisses and suckles. Arching his back towards the touch, the pale Neko gasped in pleasure softly while grasping Atemu's shoulders tight. The coil curled in his stomach as both hands and lips brought him pleasure. Getting his shoes off, Yami purred as Atemu gave his other nipple the same pleasuring treatment.

Lick, hot breath, lips, suckle and a soft chuckle were enough to drive Yami in an eager rumbling frenzy. He gasped for breath as Atemu sat up and got rid of his top clothes, leaving his chest bare for pale hands to stroke and please. Yami mimicked Atemu's movement as he sat up as well, his tongue darting out towards the revealed skin to lick and pamper it with wet kisses. Tanned hands buried in his hair as Atemu decided to nuzzle his cat-ears while Yami licked and kissed the offered nipple in returned pleasure. Pale fingers followed the curves of Atemu's muscles, until they got to the waistband of black trousers. Slowly, the pale man let an index finger stroke it's way down to tease his lover's penis through the cloth. The tanned demon growled softly in the black ear while pushing his hips against the hand and he purred in pleasure as Yami kneaded the offered spot. His muscles tightened as he felt Yami's lips connect back to his tingling skin, before they kissed lower and lower until a wet tongue could dip itself into his navel.

Atemu rose a little higher on his knees to offer his lover that touch and he could feel the coil tighten as he looked down and watched Yami fondle his flesh through his trousers. He trembled as he could see the tongue idly licking his skin, before teeth and fingers undid the button. The tanned man moaned long and loud as his last defence was removed to leave him bare and a groan left his lips as a tongue licked the shaft eagerly.

The shadows danced around the rocking bed, keeping it still as they brought the vial of lubricant and deposited upon the cushions. Idly, they slithered their way towards the couple, purring in delight as Atemu moaned again and pushed his lover back to the bed to kiss him passionately. Tongues played gently while tanned hands worked quickly on removing Yami's clothes. Shedding himself of the trousers that clung to his knees, Atemu was glad to be freed of them while the shadows pulled the garments from the bed. Sitting up slightly again, the tanned man picked up the vial and kissed Yami's raised knees while he adored the sight of his lover.

Pale cheeks were red with a pleasured blush, with his chest heaving as he tried to control himself. His kitten was a true sight to behold and all his too. No one else would see this sight, of his lover giving in to pleasure while his crimson eyes gazed at him with love and warmth. Gently, Atemu warmed the lube between his hands and slicked his fingers. Yami purred as Atemu let him feel, shifting his hips so his lover would have better access to his entrance. His tail curled against the sheets as a finger was pushed inside and Yami moaned in want.

He would never get enough of Atemu, of his world, while they would prepare for their joining. To have his lover kiss him, lick him, adore him and eventually push into him made Yami's blood boil. Pushing back against the thrust and feeling of being spread by fingers, the pale man pulled his lover down for a soft kiss. A languid, longing, loving kiss and Atemu purred as he returned it, while his fingers continued their work so he would not hurt his kitten.

"I love you Até", Yami whispered in the slightly pointed ear, his tail curling as the coil tightened when three fingers spread him apart and the tip of Atemu's hard flesh pushed against him. The tanned demon rumbled deep in his throat and slowly pushed his penis inside his lover, because the feeling of his Neko surrounding him and accepting him was everything that moment.

"I love you, my Kitten", were his soft words and he groaned as legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the pale body. Yami clung to him, his nerves tingling as he enjoyed the feeling of their joining. The Neko moaned as Atemu gave a thrust, firm yet searching and then another. Claws dug in tanned skin, the moans growing louder as Yami stroked the long white scars upon Atemu's back. They were beautiful as they shone with sweat, though the Neko was careful with them as he clung to his world and cried out at the firm thrust into him.

Atemu's chest was heaving as he smirked, a soft growl escaping his lips as he claimed Yami as his. Rose-red eyes were dark with lust and warmth as he let Yami cling to him while he brought them closer to the edge. He held onto the pale hips as he felt Yami push back against him with eagerness and the tanned demon moaned as his lover clamped down on him. His kitten was most beautiful as he cried out in pleasure, his voice a treasure that was for his ears only and Atemu groaned as he gave another thrust.

The coil tightened painfully as he continued to push into his lover, his hips jerking as Yami screamed in orgasm. Muscles were locked tight while claws sunk into his skin as his lover moaned when hot semen burned his insides. Toes curled in pleasure and Atemu twitched as he stayed buried inside his beloved kitten. Yami's hot breath touched his skin as wet kisses were planted against his neck while the Neko cooed in pleasure. Atemu rumbled in return softly while taking rest upon Yami's chest as he caught his breath. His back was stroked idly, yet with loving affection and the tanned demon embraced his lover as best as he could in his current position.

Yami still clung to the tanned man while nuzzling the thick tri-coloured hair fondly as he continued to murmur sweet nothings. "My world", he whispered and purred as Atemu kissed his chest and all the way up towards his lips. Languidly they kissed with a tanned hand cupping Yami's face lovingly while the pale Neko continued to make endearing sounds.

"My beloved", Atemu whispered as he broke the kiss and Yami smiled fondly at him. The rough tongue licked his neck submissively while pale legs loosened ever so slightly.

"Can I go with you? Will you take me to see how your eyes will gleam in victory while you allow the shadows to slowly cut through skin, flesh and bones? Will you let me see the rivers of blood pooling at your feet?", Yami whispered softly to which Atemu gave that low rumbling sound which had Yami's nerves back on fire. That sound meant power, meant love, meant pleasure and the pale man mimicked the sound submissively. He didn't want for Atemu to leave or to pull his flesh from within him, but Yami knew he would enjoy it immensely to see his lover while punishment would be given. The pale Neko knew he would love the sight of Atemu swallowing a soul, while he got ready for his upcoming battle of tomorrow.

"If you speak like that, my Kitten, I might not leave", Atemu said and Yami chuckled softly as he stroked the white scars and rolled his hips ever so slightly.

"What if I ask you to stay?", Yami whispered, though a tanned nose rubbed against his as his lover returned the chuckle with one of his own.

"You'd have me contemplating the idea, though I'd much rather have you again later. When I will have the whole night to please you, kiss you, clean you, pamper you and thrust into you until dawn". Yami shuddered at those words, though slowly undid his legs from around Atemu's waist. "And yes, I will let you join me in the dungeons. I love the sight of your dark crimson eyes while you stand next to me", the tanned man said as he slowly pulled his flesh from within Yami's body and sat up. He helped his lover stand from the rocking bed, the shadows curling around them as they walked inside.

"Do remind me to ask my snake of a wife for new clothes. I believe the shadows keep eating them", Atemu murmured as he glanced back and couldn't find any of his garment or Yami's at all. The pale Neko chuckled in amusement as he enjoyed the feeling of Atemu's arm around his bare waist.

"I will try, though I prefer you without clothes truly", Yami whispered, while nuzzling and kissing his lover's neck as they stepped inside the bathroom. Atemu purred as his lover remained playful, his rose-red eyes warm with affection as he allowed for pale hands to caress his skin a little more. The water was warm as they stepped underneath the stream and let their bodies be washed clean from semen. Soapsuds were bold as they trailed down Yami's slender legs and Atemu grasped his lover tight so he could bury his face in clean tri-coloured hair. That way, he wouldn't be provoked to push his kitten against the tiled wall and take him all over again.

"After some feasting, my beloved", he whispered however and Yami shuddered with a pleased moan escaping his lips. After their shower, they somehow got dressed while temptation was makng it nearly impossible and with his lover following him, Atemu made his way towards the dungeons. In the provided purplish firelight, crimson eyes glowed and Atemu purred with excitement as he knew Yami would watch the punishments while standing next to him. To have his kitten at his side, in support and comfort, meant a lot to the tanned demon. As much as Yami was not afraid of him, he also understood and was willing to share in his mindset. For that, Atemu was forever grateful to his lover.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, wails and screams were the only sound heard in the dark corridors of his dungeons. It was built explicitly beneath the surface as he didn't want other people to hear of these ingrates praying for freedom. Plus, the shadows loved the darker atmosphere and Atemu happily gave into them and some of their wishes. Most, actually, though Yami's wishes came first one way or the other. Not that the shadows cared for that, they loved his kitten as much as he did and they happily curled around Yami's feet as he stood next to Atemu's seat. Their given images were macabre, a seat of bones and corpses, but their intention good-hearted nonetheless. They wished to offer the pale Neko a seat as well so he could enjoy their show. Crimson glanced towards rose-red and Atemu narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed around the area where he always tortured people. Dried blood clung to stone floors, while spikes and stakes adorned the walls next to whips and other torture devices. He could hang people from the ceiling on their thumbs or have a hook run right through their spine. If he would attach that to a beam, the hook would slowly tear through their muscles and flesh, ripping them to pieces. If he had the time, Atemu loved to see it, though a good quartering was also favoured. Especially publicly, even if that hadn't happened in a while.

Yet, the chamber was empty of people, except for his puppet-like executioner. It was just a shell of a body, the soul eaten and now filled up to the brim by shadows. They had begged him for a body as it could give them a different 'feeling' while torturing people. Eating minds was one thing, but apparently a more hands-on mentality was also preferred. Atemu didn't mind, he loved to watch the agony displayed on people's faces. If he would do the maiming himself, it was truly less enjoyable sometimes. Only certain matters were the ones he loved to deal with himself. Glancing back at Yami, he nodded and the shadows fabricated a comfortable chair with lush pillows for Yami to sit upon. They brought two goblets of wine, before curling up on the pale man's lap and purred in content as they were petted lovingly. Atemu gave his lover another loving glance, before he waved his hand for the first criminal to be brought forward. This one would be boring, however, as it would only entail cutting off someone's hand for stealing from the market.

True, he did not allow such things once the criminal was caught. Yes, the offender would be given a fair trial while Atemu would look at his status of life and family, before deciding upon said punishment. Yami had been able to persuade his mind to release certain criminals because they had been poor and without food. By doing so, the reward of punishing others had been much greater as he had found those responsible for other people's poverty. True, not everyone could be rich nor could they be happy, but Atemu had sworn to punish those who tried to oppress others in sickening ways. Unless it was him of course. His word was law and nobody touched what was his or defied him because they felt the need to do so. His snake of a wife would be no different once he was through with these criminals.

Crimson eyes gleamed as Yami watched the first offender being dragged into the chamber and the pale Neko took a small sip from the goblet. The shadows presented him with a grilled chicken sandwich as well, which he accepted considering he hadn't eaten lunch just yet. He purred softly as he nibbled on his offered food while the criminal screamed and begged for mercy. Yami knew Atemu wouldn't grant it. The man before them had already stolen many things while he didn't need them. He was rich, his money coming from things he had taken and sold to others. He was caught, simple as that, and would always be marked as a criminal. Yami's black ears and tail trembled in excitement, even though this one was just an appetiser for something much greater.

Again, the pale Neko rumbled in pleasure as Atemu rose from his seat and demanded attention. His face was blank, yet rose-red eyes gleamed with eerie cruelty. Next to him, Yami appeared to be just as blank, as years of mimicking Atemu had taught him that and he would make his lover proud. Those who were about to be punished would never see his trembling ears or the aroused shudders passing his spine.

"_Stop_ your wailing and pleading. You know why you are here, you know how I punish those who go against my law, so stop being an ingrate. You brought this upon yourself and will be seen to as is appropriate. If you want to use your voice, _scream_", Atemu hissed, before the shadows brought him a scroll. Their puppet came to life and Atemu smirked as he read the scroll out loud. "You are hereby found guilty of stealing and selling stolen goods. That punishment will be seen to by cutting off your hand so others will know to never trust you again. _May the fun begin_".

Shadows offered delicious images as Atemu walked back towards his seat and smirked in cruelty. As he glanced at his lover next to him, he gave a small fond smile as he saw crimson eyes gleam with hidden excitement while Yami held up his goblet. Atemu purred softly as he tapped his own goblet against Yami's and they both took a small sip as they turned towards the criminal being pushed onto his knees. He was back to screaming again, pleading for his life as he fought the shadowy tendrils around his limbs, which only made Atemu chuckle darkly.

Yami curled his tail in delight, the golden edges gleaming in the light of the surrounding torches, before he folded his ears back and raised his hand to cover his nose. Atemu broke his bored expression by rolling his eyes and gently laid his hand atop his lover's knee. "That happens sometimes", he whispered as the penetrating smell of urine got caught in his nose. Yami's ears nearly disappeared in his hair, considering he knew it happened _most_ of the time, but he still didn't like it. Atemu's eyes gleamed in anger as he looked back at the criminal.

"Cover up the smell", he ordered to the shadows, his lips curling in a smirk. "We only want the metallic one". At his words, the shadows gave him images that resembled their version of happiness and joy while they covered up the smell and surrounded the altar to which the offender had been brought. The black tendrils pulled a hand atop a wooden cutting block, already soaked in blood, before their puppet brought out a golden gleaming knife. Even from here, Yami could see it was blunt and he smirked cruelly. It would hurt, the thief would know to never steal again.

Atemu chuckled softly as the knife had to saw its way through skin and flesh with the criminal screaming in pain. The golden blade turned red with blood and the shadows curled in pleasure as their puppet finally hit a good artery, which made red blood splurt out of it. The tanned man sipped his goblet again, his rose-red eyes gleaming before he turned them to Yami. "Beautiful, isn't it?", he asked softly and his lover turned to him, his lips curled in a devilishly handsome smile. People should be forbidden from being so beautiful, Atemu mused, though he purred with pleasure swirling in his veins.

Yami merely nodded, unwilling to speak in front of others, though he was certain the thief wouldn't hear him over his own screams. Round and round the blunt knife sawed, tearing skin and cutting plenty more arteries, before only the bone was left. The thief no longer screamed, his conscious fading as there was only pain to which he sobbed in agony. Atemu frowned as they had reached the boring part, one where the man would no longer voice his torment and he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Cut it off", he ordered and watched as the shadows danced which brought a smile to his lips ever so slightly, while their puppet traded the knife for an axe. The sharp edges gleamed as it was swayed down with quick precision, the sickening sound of bones splitting apart echoing through the chamber.

"Delicious", Atemu commented, before he waved his hand again. "Take him to Ishizu, let her see to him before he is released. Bring me the next one afterwards", was his next order and the shadows swirled around his feet, before some vanished with the criminal. Next to him, Yami was still stroking the pile of shadows upon his lap and slowly, Atemu rose from his seat to caress a pale cheek. Crimson eyes looked up at him and Yami tilted his head so their lips could meet in a soft kiss. The shadows purred around them, their macabre images that of affectionate love while they showed a decapitated person in the embrace of someone covered in blood.

The pale Neko purred softly as their kiss broke, closing his eyes in bliss as Atemu fondly kissed his brow. "Our next one will be a whipping. Perhaps I'll even have him flayed, just for the fun of it", the tanned man said and his kitten chuckled softly. They both accepted the next offered meal of delicate turkey upon a slice of thick crusty bread with salad and mayonnaise, as well as a refilling of their goblets. Atemu turned towards the altar, which was now a platform, when the shadows alarmed him of their next victim accompanied by his wails.

"Brought forward for causing a brawl in a tavern with devastating results, you have been ordered to pay the tavern owner back in full. For causing the fight, you will be whipped. You disrupted order and peace while drinking more than you could handle and for that, I will have you punished", Atemu said, though his expression was bored. "We will begin with fifty lashes, _slowly_", he ordered as he sat down and leaned his hand atop his hand. The shadows tore the man's clothes apart, leaving his back bare and facing their puppet who held the whip firmly. The arm was raised, before being brought down with the whip lashing out. Atemu snorted softly at the cry and nodded his head to continue. He knew how it felt like to be exposed to the lashes, he knew how it felt like to have ones skin ripped apart by a whip and he fel his own scars burn.

Staring at the torture, he gave a soft sigh. How many scars did he bare from being whipped? _"A Sennen does not care_", was always the repeated sentence as his hands were tied to a wooden block with his father staring down upon him. Apparently, maiming your brother for touching what was yours was never a good idea. Not when your father had a need for your siblings and yourself as tool to secure his own lands. Though being whipped had also been a part of their 'training'. If you didn't cry, you got medical help and to Akunamkanon, it was a way to see who had the right to remain alive.

Atemu had been the last to be chosen, his whole life a training to receive cruelty and to pass it on to others while his cats kept him sane. As did the shadows, they had been the real teachers in life and had often helped him while asking for their own torture. They had taught him how to extract the most painful ways of revenge, had scarred his older brother for killing one of his cats, before they had scared another into paralysing fear by eating away at his body. For years he had fought against the torment and a whipping had only been successful before the shadows had matured completely. Afterwards,the only way for Akunamkanon to 'teach' Atemu the way he preferred was if the latter was drugged enough. Every sibling was different, but none had ever dared to turn the whip against their 'father', though the second eldest had tried poison, for which he had been punished severely. Glancing at Yami slightly, Atemu was glad his Neko had only experienced a few months within that home, before moving into the barely finished one he currently owned.

Snapped from his musings as the shadows danced to gain his attention, Atemu turned his rose-red eyes upon the weeping man. His back was turned to a bloodied mess and the tanned man rolled his eyes. "Give me the other one, this is boring and I'm starving", Atemu muttered angrily and the shadows swirled happily, before they disappeared with their victim. It was quite possible he would not return alive, as he hadn't specified what had to be done with the man, before he turned to Yami who laid a soft hand against his cheeks. Crimson eyes gleamed with worry and Atemu sighed again.

"Just a memory of me being glad my father does not live here. That Akefia is the one stuck with that demonic good excuse for nothing", Atemu muttered, though at his answer, the pale Neko tilted his head slightly. The whipping had been truly boring if his lover had zoned out completely, especially if hat been able to bring him back to his memories of his earlier life. A life wherein he had been taught to whip before he could even talk properly or the times where he had been tied to a pole for a 'teaching'. Slowly, Yami rose and looked at Atemu's lap. As the tanned man purred in consent, the pale man settled down upon it and nuzzled his lover submissively in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yes, I'm very glad you are with me too", Atemu said softly, his arms embracing the pale Neko lovingly while he returned the nuzzle. "Luckily, the next one will be far more entertaining. Maybe I'll even join", were his next words and Yami purred softly.

"What did he do?", he whispered in the slightly pointed ear, though at the question, rose-red eyes gleamed in fury. Atemu's expression turned dark and cruel, a soft growl falling over his lips and Yami frowned in worry as he tried to sooth his lover's anger. It was beautiful to see, that much was true, the dark eyes burning with a passion while the growl made him tremble in submissive pleasure. Yet, there were not many offenders who could anger his lover so and Yami wondered what the crime had been.

"He was caught feeding himself from a Blued victim", Atemu said, disgust dripping of his voice as he watched crimson eyes darken. "He will be castrated, tortured in any way I see fit, before I let the shadows play with his mind and then burn his body to ashes. _His soul will be mine_", was the hiss and Yami gave a soft mew as Atemu kissed his temple afterwards. The tanned man was absolutely beautiful when he threatened others to death, when he swore to extract revenge for those who had died. Yami kissed Atemu on the lips softly, conveying his love for the other man as he gave an affectionate smile.

Luckily, this man was his. His lover, his mate, his world. For an eternity to come.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! See you all in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to the new chapter and thank you all for the reviews! My dear _Guest_, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It will grow darker, I promise. Still contemplating on keeping a certain chapter or editing it so it will be a little more fanfiction-friendly. **

**To _Koobre_, I laughed so hard at your reviews. Fans will gather to see Anzu hang, I'm sure. As for the boulder, I take that as a compliment (because it made me laugh really hard) and I promise to reveal most of their past. Perhaps not in complete details (like a flashback), but your imagination will be able to sort it all out. Hopefully you will like this chapter as much as the last ones. **

**As for warnings: the torture in chapter four will be continued in this one! There is blood, smirking, torture and just overall happiness because of previous mentioned reasons. Aside from that, while others may view it as 'domestic abuse', it's not. I don't want to go into too much details, but please remember that Atemu does not see his wives as such. More details concerning that subject will be revealed in much later subjects (and a little at the end of this chapter, though you may need more information).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 5**

/\/\/\/\/\

Rose-red eyes gleamed as Atemu enjoyed the way Yami pressed their lips together in another soft kiss and he could feel himself calm down ever so slightly. He wound his arms tighter around his lover, snarling softly as the shadows rolled into the torture chamber and warned of their victim following. Just as his mind was eased by his lover's presence, they had to disturb that moment. It was not their fault, the prisoner had to be taken care of and he would see to it personally, but if only they had waited a moment longer... Because not only him needed the comfort, his kitten did as well.

"Don't worry, my love. He will never hurt another again", Atemu promised his beloved, his voice a soft snarl as the shadows presented him with the criminal. It was a tall, pale skinned demon, his eyes sunken in his head as if he hadn't had a peaceful night ever since coming here. Yet, his stance was still defiant and gently, Atemu rose from his seat the moment his lover left his lap. He pulled his kitten flush against him in order to protect Yami, to show the pale Neko he would be safe and that he was loved. The tanned demon could still remember how those beautiful crimson irises had been blue as his lover had been drugged into oblivion when they first met and the sight of the ingrate before him made all those horrid memories return.

Somehow, the demon was silent as he was brought atop the platform with chains binding his ankles while shadows curled around his body and kept his wrist bound to his chest. Yami hissed and his ears folded back into his hair as the criminal was presented, because the cocky expression unsettled the pale Neko. His tail puffed up as he wished he could hide within Atemu's embrace for he would never want to go back to the past again and Yami knew he would love to see this one tortured and burned. Atemu growled softly as well, his face an eerie blank while his eyes gleamed with cruel fury, which made the pale Neko feel safe as he used his lover for support.

"Your screams of pain will please me greatly while the shadows feed from your mind and break your body. The punishment for you feeding from another living being and killing them in the progress for your own pleasure will be death. _Your soul will be mine_", Atemu threatened ominously, his lips curling in a dark smirk at the mere thought of it. He would protect others from the fate his kitten had gone through, even if it would take him years, but his land would be free from Blue Liquid. His brothers agreed with the drug while he tried to fight it, so he was more than happy to give them the criminals they so desired. He would not stand by and watch others be tortured any longer and he would protect his beloved against any and all of them.

The pale demon spat at the floor, however, his dark brown eyes gleaming. "If you think I will bow before you, Soul Eater, think again. I'll have that cat of yours", was the taunt, but Atemu merely chuckled in answer. After all, he would never surrender his kitten to a lowlife and he felt glee rise within him at the prospect of what would happen.

"No need to bow for me right now, but that insult will be avenged. _Scream_", the tanned demon hissed, while he sat back down in his seat and pulled Yami atop his lap. Considering this piece of filth would die and take his sight into the grave, his beloved would be perfectly safe with sitting where he was right now. The weight against his frame was reassuring as well and Atemu smirked as he stroked the shadows. "Curl through his veins, make his blood burn, but keep him alive. We still need to remove some limbs", Atemu ordered though the shadows danced with joy as they slithered across the ingrate's frame.

Yami smiled at the suddenly present fear, though the criminal still tried to hide it. His sunken eyes were gleaming with the emotion though, while those chapped lips twitched in disgust as a black tendril neared and his body trembled as shadows seemed to cover him whole. A scream erupted from the demon and he sank to his knees as a tendril plunged itself into his ear and through all barriers it found. Pale skin from lack of sunlight and food rose and fell as shadows ran underneath it to curl the veins in agony. Scream after scream bounced from the walls while the demon shuddered, twitched and fell to the ground as he was assaulted by feelings and images. The shadows were just playing a mind-game after all and Yami smirked eerily at the painful sight before them.

"He will suffer, my Kitten", Atemu whispered in the sensitive black ear close to his lips as Yami leaned against him still and reassured him greatly. His kitten was here, was healthy and loved him. So different from the time Atemu found the Neko, so different from when he had torn a demon from his kitten's neck and let the shadows rip him apart. His beloved had been starved; his blood taken from him and his beautiful crimson eyes had been a sickly blue. He had been hurt, cut open and bitten wherever demons had been able to feed from him. Yet, his lover had persevered.

"_Just a blanket_", Atemu remembered offering as he had tried to drape the shadows across the shivering and naked form of the pale man. There had been a struggle, as the Neko had been afraid of him which had been completely understandable. Yet, the drugs had swarmed Yami's mind at the time as well, which had enabled Atemu to grasp the being tight and take him to the medical wing. Which had been extremely foolish, he knew that now, but he had only been seventeen and strangely naïve for someone as tortured as himself. He had believed the healers would take care of something he would bring to them, though that had been a grave mistake. They had hurt more than healed, which the shadows had warned him for when they found out. He had been punishing himself for showing care, because a Sennen did not and should not be capable of such a thing, but the shadows had interrupted so that he would collect what they already called 'theirs'. Atemu had followed in that mindset, calling Yami his possession to protect him from others.

That believe had only strengthened when the healing Neko had not been afraid of him, nor of the shadows. It was the first time someone searched for protection by coming to him, even though it had taken weeks for his lover to be drug-free and sane again. Atemu had feared that time, as he had grown accustomed to the soft mews his lover would give him while he mentally chastised himself for liking it. A Sennen was not allowed to care, but he did either way and it had been so reassuring, which made him fear the moment his lover got his own mindset back. Yet, even with his sanity restored, Yami had continued to curl up next to him and _need_ him. His lover's reasoning was simple: "_You saved me_". Aside from there being a mutual wish to care and be taken care of Atemu had fallen for that, quicker than he had believed possible. His world had shifted, because for the first time there was someone who cared for him, like he had always cared for his cats. His sense to protect Yami grew by the day and had nearly cost a brother his life. Nobody touched what he called his, nobody hurt what was his, not even those who demanded to be called 'family'.

"_Enough_", Atemu whispered, his voice clear as it cut through sobbing and wailing. The demon on the platform twitched as the shadows left his body, tears staining pale cheeks while he tried to curl up in a ball. The tanned man gave a soft kiss to Yami's temple, before he rose up and placed his kitten back upon his seat. "Stay here, my love. Watch me as I cut off some unnecessary appendages?", he asked and Yami purred, his crimson eyes dark with pleasure.

"I promise to enjoy it", Yami answered and Atemu kissed him briefly, yet lovingly, before he walked towards the platform and kicked the weeping demon in his side.

"Get up", he ordered while the shadows slithered around his feet. They dragged the weeping excuse of a living thing from the floor and deposited him on top of a wooden surface that came from nowhere. The chains rattled as the shadows pulled the pair of feet to each corner, before hands followed in the opposite direction. The demon trashed against the bond, suddenly feeling exposed and Atemu chuckled. He would enjoy this. He would enjoy the sight of blood from someone who didn't deserve to live. Yes, he was cruel, but at least he did it out of punishment which meant nobody had the right to complain. He would protect his villagers, his so-called wives and especially his lover from all the trash that walked the earth. True, he gained pleasure from torturing the criminals, but that he could not deny himself. It was a true delight to feel the shadows so happy with the offered feast and gently, he picked up a silver blade. He showed it to the demon who had his sunnken eyes pried open by the shadows so he could see what was to be done.

"Though your pain will be brief, it will be great", Atemu said, smirking as the wooden surface was turned upwards. With calm precision he cut through the demon's clothes and allowed for the shadows to eat the garments. Raising a curious eyebrow, Atemu chuckled. "At least you will no longer have to make up for something when I'm through with you", were his words as he grasped the small penis and extended it as far as it could go. The demon trashed and fought against his bndings, though that only made Atemu laugh cruelly. "The more you trash, the more it will hurt, so please continue", he warned sadistically, before setting the silver blade against the not-willingly offered flesh. Looking up, he cut through it slowly to see the agony appear on pale features. Atemu laughed as the other screamed in pain while he severed the penis from the body. Blood spilled over tanned hands and victoriously he held the flesh up for Yami to see.

"He will no longer rape a person", he said and Yami purred in delight, a sound Atemu's sensitive ears caught easily over the wails and begging.

"P- Please, my Lord, please. N- No more", the demon begged and rose-red eyes turned towards the offender while they blazed in fury. How many of his victims had pleaded for the ingrate to stop feeding them? To stop raping them? Countless. Yet, this piece of trash hoped Atemu would show mercy? Not likely.

"The more you beg, the more I will cut from you", Atemu hissed, baring his fangs as he grabbed the set of balls next and slowly cut them off. Blood ran in rivulets down pale legs and the wooden surface drank it all up eagerly. Shadows curled and lapped at the red liquid and purred eagerly when Atemu gently dragged the tip of his blade across the starved belly and up towards the sternum. Enough so to cut the skin, but not too hard so he would split in two. Just hard enough so small drops of blood would fall down and Atemu smirked as he circled a nipple with the blade.

"You never showed mercy, why would I?", he asked, pulling the blade back before he drove it into the created wound and twisted it to make the demon howl in pain. The shown agony, the mere sound was pleasing and slowly, Atemu gave the knife another turn. The shadows came forth as he pulled the knife out of the body and they entered the gaping hole to burn it close. They writhed around as the demon trashed and screamed at the pain, but they were purring in ecstasy.

Slowly, Atemu took a step back to look at what he had made, before he laid the knife away. Pursing his lips as soon as the demon started to beg again, he narrowed his eyes and growled. The shadows reacted to his mood and read his thoughts, before they grasped the demon tight in order for them to freely plunge their way into his mouth. There were more screams, until a small wet appendage was spit out and Atemu chuckled at the severed tongue. That would do for the talking, but much more needed to be done to have the insult at Yami avenged. At least for now, no other insult would come from this worthless piece of filth.

"What next, my precious?", Atemu asked as he moved to stand beside Yami who was petting the shadows which blanketed him as he still occupied the tanned demon's seat. Crimson eyes turned to him, before the pale man pursed his lips slightly.

"His eyes? Make him stop looking at me?", Yami asked and Atemu purred as he kissed his lover's temple lovingly. Yami's wish was his command and he waved his hand. Blood still coated his skin and he looked at it, before turning his gaze towards the demon. He nodded at the shadows who had read his mind and were dancing with new-found joy as they slithered across the frightened face. Blood dripped over lips and were spat from the mouth as the demon screamed while shadows plunged into sockets and ate their way through his eyes. Blood spilled forth, bloodied tears streaking down the man's face and Atemu chuckled as he could look upon it all.

It was a true pleasure to have this one maimed and Atemu nodded at the puppet to whip the front of the demon before him. "Whip his flesh from his bones", the tanned man ordered and Atemu purred as Yami got himself comfortable upon his seat. The shadows ate the blood from his hands and when they were done cleaning his skin, the tanned demon stroked through his kittens hair softly. Gently, he picked Yami back up and set him down on his lap again as he sat down on his seat so he could enjoy the show far more properly. Yet, his mind wandered to someone else who needed just as much reminding of her place like this piece of filth and he blinked slowly as he watched the whipping. What could he do now that he had promised his lover not to maim or kill his 'wife'? She had stepped out of line, had hurt and insulted his kitten and needed to be shown _that_ was not tolerated. Atemu growled softly at the realisation he could not maim his so-called wife to make her pay for her insolence and a new anger grew inside his chest. His attention was caught by soft hands touching his cheeks and he looked down upon his kitten.

"No more fun, Até?", Yami asked, turning slightly upon his offered seat. His lover had looked like a true Prince, a conqueror who would defend his honour, but those beautiful rose-red eyes were distant currently and that worried him. Atemu tilted his head slightly as pale lips touched his skin in reassurance, which made him caress his lover's back with affection.

"We are having fun, my love, but I'd much rather hold you now that I have had my own pleasure. Let the shadows condemn this piece of filth to his death", Atemu said and he waved his hand with a new command the shadows could read from his mind. The puppet stopped whipping the demon, before he was turned over and the torment continued. Yami purred softly as it did, before kissing his lover's neck softly as he caressed Atemu's chest through his clothes. The demon before them was still screaming, as they always lasted longer than peasants, and Yami had enjoyed the sight of skin tearing to reveal flesh and muscles. He had loved it to see that part to be assaulted and to have ribs shown through. Now that the back was condemned to the same fate, the pale Neko knew the demon would not live much longer. Especially not if his lover was bored. Yet, his world had protected him, had guarded him and the pale man purred as he nuzzled Atemu lovingly.

"You are too good for me", Yami whispered, his tail curling in delight as the screams continued. Tanned hands pulled him closer, while hands continued to stroke his back and down towards his tail which made Yami rumble in pleasure.

"Anything for you, my Kitten. He had no right to insult you. I hope you feel better", Atemu replied in an equally soft voice and Yami smiled as he pecked the tanned cheek.

"It does, though I won't feel completely better until we will be in the privacy of our chambers. Will you do some more maiming?", Yami asked and Atemu purred as he stroked the cheek of Yami's backside softly. He waved his hand momentarily and the screaming stopped almost instantly, though they were replaced by sobs and whimpers. The wooden surface disappeared, as did the shadows while they returned to Atemu while they left the mutilated ingrate for dead. The demon was a weeping, bloodied mess upon the floor and the puppet was still carving circles in the pale, untouched skin with the silver blade. He drew little images upon the skin, as if it was a blank canvas and Atemu gave an affectionate smile as the leftover shadows curled upon their laps and question what was to be done next.

"What else can we still do? We can rip his organs from his body?", Atemu asked and tilted his head at the idea. Yami purred as he nuzzled his lover fondly, chuckling when the puppet reacted immediately and plunged the knife into the demon's body to create a new gap he could push his hand through. Drawing out an intestine, the puppet played with the organ by tying knots into it like a child practising with his shoe-laces.

"Why won't you let the shadows deal with him further, eat the soul, speak with Anzu and then maybe we could retire?", Yami whispered, his hand caressing down towards Atemu's abdomen. The tanned man gave a soft moan, though sighed softly too. The shadow puppet continued its playful nature, which was slowly killing the demon before them, though neither man cared anymore. The show was over and there were others things on their minds, even though it was a loving sight to see how blood ran through crevices in the stone floor while more intestines were pulled from the criminal.

"There is still dinner that needs to be seen to. I also have to inform everyone my 'family' will come tomorrow to watch my battle with Tamil", Atemu said and he chuckled as Yami snarled softly. "Yes I know. At least some won't come. Those who do are the ones who wish to see me fail. But with you at my side I won't, my Kitten", were the tanned man's next words and the pale Neko sighed softly.

"It is unfortunate they must come. Almost makes me want to watch you torture this filth some more", was the Neko's soft answer and his ears folded back in displeasure. Atemu gently stroked his cheek, however, and Yami locked his eyes with his lover's.

"Almost?", Atemu asked, a little amused and his kitten purred with a smile on his lips.

"Almost", was the reply, because there were far more pleasurable things to attend to and Yami smiled as his tanned demon nodded to get rid of the near-dead body on the platform. Chains rattled as the shadows engulfed the demon, his screams drowned out as the tendrils plunged down his throat and ate everything they could touch. Yami watched, his ears perked up in interest, even though it was not a burning. Flesh started to rot, however, and it curled off the bones in quick procession. The shadows were like a blanket, because they left nothing in their wake after moving away from what once had been a body with a white shining orb in their midst which they presented to Atemu. The tanned man accepted it and swallowed it whole, shuddering at the vile taste, before he purred when Yami kissed him softly. To have his lover's tongue against his own made everything better and Atemu rumbled softly as he initiated a second kiss. He could feel the pleasured trembles shuddering Yami's body, before he broke the kiss and rubbed his nose against Yami's softly.

"Now... I believe there is a wife that needs a reprimanding", Atemu whispered and Yami purred softly.

"As I said, Até, you are too good for me", Yami murmured, before he allowed for Atemu to raise from his seat and lead him out of the dungeons. Pupils turned to slits as sunlight shone into them once they arrived back in the beautiful courtyard. It was unfortunate he had to release his lover to keep up appearances, though to have Yami close by was reassuring enough. For now, though. After dinner and the pleasantries, he would lie within his lovers arms and feel peace fall over him at last.

The pale Neko happily followed his lover into their home and towards Anzu's sewing chambers, just because he knew Atemu did this for him and the honour couldn't be greater. As they entered, silence engulfed the room when people gazed up at twin faces set in equal blank expressions. Yami flicked his tail in anger, the only sign of his emotions he allowed for everyone to see. He was peeved as his pet had disregarded him and he would not allow that. They were his, as much as he was Atemu's, though only the tanned man was his world. Only his lover would hear him speak, had the privilege to touch him and reprimand him, if necessary. Atemu was truly too good for him because he would punish the pets in his stead and protect him from their disregarding nature. The thought alone alleviated his anger somewhat and Yami wished he could touch his lover's hand softly in gratitude.

"Anzu, a word if you please", Atemu called, though it was not a request by any means and everyone in the room knew that. The tanned man was still figuring out what to do with the woman, for having spewed so many lies and for hurting his lover, without breaking his promise. Looking at the disfiguring scar upon Anzu's face did little to comfort him as he wished he could teach her a well-needed lesson.

"My husband", she greeted and rose from her seat to bow before him elegantly. Or as elegantly as possible, considering Yami possessed more grace in his pinkie than she did in her whole body. He never paid much attention to his wives, though he knew Ishizu best and liked Shizuka's bubbly personality. True, Mai was a good huntress and Anzu made good clothes, but that did not mean he would forgive them for hurting his beloved kitten. _Ever._

"There was a whisper in my ear today, _wife_. You do know that the shadows hear all and see all, yes?", Atemu asked, spitting out the word to address the brunette in disgust, yet Anzu rose from her bow to stare at him curiously. She nodded slowly as she could feel the anger radiating from Atemu's body.

"Yes, my Lord. Nothing goes unseen by you", she answered and he sighed softly.

"Then why is it, and pray you give me an answer that pleases me... Why is it you dared to speak nonsense towards our new family member? How did you think it was allowed to speak of personal information regarding my other wives? Why would you scare Mana with _lies?_", he hissed, his rose-red eyes narrowing as he looked at her. Blue eyes stared back at him in return, before they moved to Yami.

"He told on me, didn't he? Yami told on me!", she called out and took a threatening step towards the pale Neko. Yami growled, before the sound of a smack bounced from the walls. Atemu's lips curled in disgust, his dark eyes glaring at the woman before him while she touched her face in surprise. Her cheek stung, he knew it did, while he lowered his hand once more.

"In case you have forgotten, Yami does not speak. Yet, my possession held himself to his duties, as is expected from you", he growled low under his breath, the shadows reacting to his mood as they slithered across the walls and floor. They covered the ceiling and hung down like eerie threads, purring in delight as their master's mood darkened considerably. Anzu only looked back up at him with defiance gleaming in her blue eyes.

"I am willing to do my duties, my Lord, but you will not call for me. You will not have me as my duties ask of me!", the young woman retorted, but Atemu snarled in anger and smacked the woman again.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! You have your duties and should hold yourself to them. That means you will sit here and sew as Yami asks you to. You will teach new family members as you did with Shizuka, you will teach new servants and you will be an honest woman who cares for her family. That means you do not spill secrets and you _do not_ speak of lies. Our coupling will never happen, _wife, _your duties lie elsewhere", Atemu hissed, staring the woman down upon her knees as he had guessed what her desires were. They were as disgusting as her lies and he snarled softly. "Yami cares for you, he has made sure you have felt welcome and that you are healthy. Yet, you disregard him as unimportant and I will not stand for that. Yet, even though you have hurt him greatly, he requested if I would not punish you severely. I believe a few hours in the dungeons will do", the tanned man declared and he watched how all breath left Anzu, her eyes wide with fear.

"M- My Lord?", she asked and Atemu straightened, his look once again blank except for his eyes. They were burning with fury and he still growled deep in his throat.

"You heard me, Anzu. A few hours in a dark, damp cell might teach you to never cross _my_ boundaries again. Only Yami will be able to release you when he sees it fit to come and fetch you after his work for me has been finished. _And only then_", Atemu snarled, before he snorted with new disgust. "Don't let me catch you step out of line again, _wife_. Lest you wish to know why people fear me so", were his last words, before he turned around and waved his hands at the shadows. They blanketed her, covered her whole, before she vanished. The tanned man turned towards Yami when she was gone.

"Next time, I won't be so forgiving", he warned and Yami tilted his head only slightly to acknowledge Atemu's words. He also knew this would be further discussed, when they would be alone and in each other's embrace. Truthfully, Yami couldn't wait and he purred softly in excitement as he followed his lover back out the sewing chambers. People bowed their heads as their Prince left and the pale Neko flicked his tail in delight as his lover had once more asserted his position as ruler.

"Yami, summon my wives and Malik for dinner. I will speak to them there", Atemu said and he glanced back to see his kitten bow his head in understanding. His gaze softened ever so slightly as the pale man smiled, before the tanned demon turned left into a hallway and walked away from his lover. Yami continued to watch Atemu leave and only when the other was truly gone, did he set a course for himself. He passed glassy-eyed maids cleaning the house while a part of the shadows slithered behind him. They would protect him, they always did, though not from those belonging to the family unless ordered so. It was reassuring to have them around, however and Yami gave another small smile as they gently curled up against his legs. Straightening his face into a blank look as he reached his destination, the pale Neko walked into the medical wing. Softly, he rang his silver bell and looked at it momentarily. Atemu had gifted him the bell as soon as his lover had realised he would truly never talk with anyone else but the tanned man.

"_You are the only one who has ever listened to me. My voice is for you only_", had been his reasoning and, to this very day, Yami was grateful his lover had understood. That he still did and had gifted him with the silver bell as an agreement. Then again, he had always received many gifts from Atemu. A new life, a requited love, understanding, patience, passion and protection. His choker with the golden name tag, his clothes, the silver bell... But the tanned man was the greatest gift of all and Yami smiled as he caressed the silver trinket. As a door opened, he pocketed it and straightened his features once more, glancing up as Ishizu entered.

"Welcome Yami", she said and Yami inclined his head, his crimson eyes warm as he followed the other woman into her office chambers. "My apologies for not answering the door sooner, but I was wrapping Malik's fingers after he got himself bitten by one of the hunting pack", were her words and Yami tilted his head as he gazed at the younger brother upon the bed with Mana holding a bloodied cloth. Yami's ears perked up in worry as he walked towards the bed and laid a gentle hand upon Malik's shoulder in support. After all, the younger male was as much a pet as the women were and would always receive the same care as they did. Malik gave a slight smile as Ishizu assured the bandage was applied as should be.

"I'll be fine, Yami, especially considering I still have my ten fingers. My duties for our Lord will be continued as soon as the anaesthesia wears off", Malik said and Yami gave a small smile. He patted the shoulder gently, before touching a tendril of shadows which reacted to his hand. Within it, an image of Atemu appeared who inclined his head in greeting slightly.

"_Hereby you are informed that your presence at dinner is required as I have an announcement to make. Make sure you are presentable, my brother and his wife will join us as well_", the image said, before disappearing once more. Ishizu inclined her head at the vanishing image, turning to Yami afterwards.

"Thank you, Yami. We will be present at six o'clock sharp", she said and the Neko flicked his tail as he gave a small smile and nodded. He patted Malik on the shoulder again, before he gazed at Mana and tilted his head in curiosity. Mana turned to Ishizu for translation however and the older woman sighed softly.

"He wants to know how you are", she offered and Mana turned her gaze back upon the Neko. Crimson eyes could see how there was a calm swirl mixed with little fear in the young girl's dark-blue eyes, but that was all right. He knew her fear would rise as soon as she found out Anzu had been taken to the dungeons, but it would teach her an important lesson he wanted her to learn. Nobody went against his lover's laws.

"Fine, I guess. Everything is still new, but I also learned a lot today. There were moments I was afraid, but Ishizu was able to calm me and make me see sense. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Yami. I really appreciate you wanting to take care of me", Mana said and she watched how the pale man came over to her side to caress her hair slightly in offered comfort. She smiled, knowing there was still a lot left to learn and that not everything would be all right this instant, but at least she could try to be a better family member.

As he retrieved his hand, he beckoned her slightly and Ishizu nodded in understanding. "He will take you to Anzu's office chambers to fit you a new dress", the older woman said and Mana blinked in surprise.

"Another? But I already have a beautiful one", the brunette said, to which Yami merely frowned in surprise. Women loved dresses after all, didn't they? Though he had to refrain from laughing when Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"Yes and many more will follow. You can't show up in the same dress twice in a row. A new one is in order", Ishizu said and Yami nodded in agreement. He beckoned his pet again and slowly she followed, as if she was still uncomfortable with the idea of being given a new dress. She was silent as she continued to walk behind him towards the seamstresses, where he left her in capable hands, indicating she had an hour and a half to pick out a new dress and get ready. Yami smiled as Mana understood, before walking away towards the kitchens where he met up with Shizuka. She was already ordering people around, though when he entered she gave a bright smile and walked up to him.

"Yami! So good to see you! Our Lord asked for another dinner and we are lucky Mai shot a beautiful stag earlier this morning. I will get ready as soon as I have everything set up", she promised and he smiled, because the smells within the kitchen were already delicious. The auburn-haired girl picked up a wooden ladle and winked at him playfully, before jogging towards the end of her counter to tap it down fiercely.

"No more salt!", she called out in panic, her otherwise lovely nature swiftly turning as she glared at the one ruining her meal. Yami inclined his head as he left and she waved, before turning back to scolding the man who had been salting the meat they had to prepare. Cat-ears caught her saying that the meat was delicate and needed to be treated as such until the door fell close and he moved through a few different corridors towards the gardens he had visited this morning.

So much had happened since that time. Mana had been shown around, she had been calmed down by Ishizu and Yami nodded to himself as he would definitely appoint the older woman to the brunette girl. Then he had made beautiful love with Atemu, before watching how his world had maimed, tortured and killed criminals. Anzu had been rightfully reprimanded and now they would make themselves ready for dinner. Purring softly, Yami couldn't wait until he would have some more spare time with his lover. He needed Atemu, he craved him and desired him. To be within his arms again, to feel guarded and to be loved. The pale Neko smiled lovingly as he wished for all that while he watched Mai grooming her horse.

It was unfortunate he wouldn't have that until after dinner... Or the battle that had him worried for his lover's life. Then again, someone else had to be dealt with first and schooling his features, Yami walked up to Mai and greeted her. It was all a game, after all, and Anzu had to play by the rules.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you all in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to the next chapter and thank you so much for your review _Pharaohs Girl18_. It was greatly appreciated and I hope you'll like this one a little more than the previous two. **

**There will be no torture in this chapter, so it is safe to read. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 6**

/\/\/\/\/\

With her boots touching the stone steps carefully, as she didn't want to slip, Mai made her way down into the dungeons slowly. She was still dressed in her riding gear, which meant her tall boots were nearly touching her knees and her comfortable trousers were fitted tight against her legs whereas her top consisted of a soft shirt underneath a leather corset. Her belt had room for two daggers on the left side while a quiver had been looped around the right end. The quiver was currently a little useless as she didn't have her bow with her and the blonde woman knew she could have left the rest with her other gear as well, but the feeling of her arrows against her leg made her feel safe. If her daggers would not be able to protect her, she could always grab an arrow and drive it through the soft flesh of her assailant when necessary. Not that it was, as nobody ever escaped the dungeons, but Mai would be ready either way while she got down the last step.

The screams and wails unsettled her, as they brought back memories she just wish would perish in the pits of Hell, but she moved forward nonetheless. Purple eyes gleamed as she hid her feelings deep within herself while she walked towards one of the cells. She gazed at the brunette who had hid herself in a corner, her yellow dress dirtied and her blue eyes haunted. Mai sighed as she tapped the bars with her boot, considering her hands were filled with a tray and a blanket. Blue eyes looked up at the sound and Mai narrowed her own purple ones as she noticed Anzu's gleamed with fright.

"Mai!", Anzu called out and rose from the floor to move towards the bars and grasp them tightly. "Please, don't leave me. Get me out of here", the brunette pleaded, though Mai merely rose the tray and nodded at the blanket.

"_That_, I cannot do. Yami asked me to bring these to you, however. He has many tasks and won't be able to come to you just yet", Mai answered, though that received her a small glare. Gently, she sat the tray onto the cold floor and presented Anzu with the blanket. "Take it", she said, her voice kinder as she felt the cold creep up on her. The brunette, however, snorted while disgust settled on her features. Her scar contorted eerily as she did, while the bruise upon her cheek said a lot more than words, but Mai tried not to look at it.

"If it came from _him_, I don't want it. Yami is the reason I sit here, after all. He talked about me towards my husband, he doesn't care I'm sitting here", she said and walked away from the bars. Yet, Anzu hugged herself as a wailing scream echoed through the corridors, which created goosebumps upon the skin of both women. Mai narrowed her eyes some more while she tried to ignore her surroundings and focused upon the defiance shown before her.

"Don't give me that. You got yourself here because you messed up. Yami asked if I could give these to you. He does care for you, but you stepped out of line when you spoke with Mana. What were you thinking? Our lives are our own and not yours to share", Mai said, but Anzu sighed softly like a child who had heard it all before.

"It slipped off my tongue. What does it matter? All I told Mana is how loving my husband is. How he loves me and how he is kind when he has me. Yami doesn't see it that way, but I will stand next to our Lord! I will have his children, I love him!", Anzu raged and slowly, Mai raised her eyebrow at the unsettling words.

"Lord Atemu is _our_ husband and he has never shown interest in us before. That might look cruel to others, but to us it is our salvation. Our Lord is kind and gives our lives meaning. You should be grateful for that", Mai whispered, her voice clipped, but Anzu turned to the blonde woman, her blue eyes filled with fury.

"My husband will look at me, he loves me! I will stand by his side, I will replace Yami and be the personal servant he needs. I will be the good wife my husband demands!", Anzu called out in fury, but Mai merely sighed as she realised she wouldn't get through and lay the blanket upon the floor.

"Keep on dreaming, hun. Our Lord does not love us, nor desire us and that is how it is supposed to be. We are his possession, nothing more than that. You either settle for it or dream on, but you need to get reality straight. Yami stands at our Lord's side for a reason and that's all there is to it", Mai said, before she turned around and left the same way she came. Tough not without Anzu's voice haunting her.

"At least my dreams will be pleasant!" Mai shuddered at those words and grasped her quiver to feel a certain security fall over her. These words would not do well for Anzu, dreams should be just that: dreams, even if those were about their master and Mai could not agree with them. Why these delusions? Why this kind of anger? Their Lord had given them all a home after they had escaped tyranny and Mai was forever grateful for that, but she also knew he was out of their reach. Not that she could ever love him and would fight the demon until her dying breath, but she was grateful for what he did. If only Anzu would see it that way... Had she not taught the girl that?

Once she exited the dungeon, she raised a hand above her hand against the sudden sunlight and turned to Yami who appeared to be waiting for her. The Neko smiled at the blonde woman and looked at her empty hands. Mai merely sighed softly as she replied to his curious look. "I left the food and blanket with her". She couldn't get it over her lips that Anzu had rejected the things Yami had send her down with. The Neko tried to care for them after all and even though their Lord had appointed him as their caretaker, he only did his best. She especially couldn't tell him as he smiled and gave her a grateful nod of his head.

"You're welcome, Yami. Will you excuse me to get ready for dinner?", Mai asked and Yami nodded as he looked at his own clothes and seemed to make up his mind. It had taken years for her to learn what came natural to Ishizu, but she understood what he wanted, needed or tried to imply. He beckoned her as they walked back towards the house, where a shadow curled around his hand and tugged him into a different corridor than Mai had to go. The blonde knew it was a sign their master needed him and as he waved, Mai did the same in return. He was perhaps an oddity amongst them, but the Lord knew what Yami could do. He was a caring young man, even more so towards their master, that much Mai had to admit and she smiled as she walked towards her room. She waved at Mana as the young girl ran passed her towards her own room, her arms filled with new clothes. The brunette greeted her quickly and Mai chuckled as she was reminded of her younger self. A younger self which had arrived at the house nearly five years ago, only six months later than Ishizu.

She had been torn from everyone she had ever loved, to never return home again. The blonde woman had been afraid, had fought like her ancestors had taught her, before ending up here. It had been hell, though nowadays, it was home. It would never be as it should be, but here she was safe and Mai appreciated that greatly. Nobody to torture her, nobody to haunt her, nobody who would ever dare hurt her. It had taken a while to get used to that, to appreciate the fact her new master didn't care what she did as long as she would not go against him. Mai had fought against his reign and had turned the whole house upside down, before he had warned her. That she meant nothing to him, but that Yami wished to help her heal.

Mai wasn't even sure what that had meant, not at the time, but now she knew better. Yami meant more to their Lord than she could possibly imagine. It was a game, everything was a game and she was a mere puppet in it. She was an appearance, a possession and only Ishizu had been able to rationalise that thought. If they were just that, than it at least meant they wouldn't get hurt. Mai had thought about it and had accepted it, which had made her life so much easier. One day, Mana would realise the same and then she would be all right.

True, that same realisation had made her unable to tell Yami the truth. It would have hurt him if she had said Anzu had rejected his attempt at helping. She knew only a little of what had transpired, a projected image of their Lord had asked her to listen to Yami and that Anzu had been given time to think about what she had done. That she had said things to their newest family member which were not allowed to be spoken of, but that the pale Neko wished to show mercy. Mai had merely guessed what had transpired concerning the talking Anzu had done, though she had never guessed to get it right. Which was even more disturbing. What had the younger woman spoken of?

Mai sighed as she viewed herself in her mirror and frowned. Her mind was filled with business that she should leave to her Lord. He would once more have dinner with them, which was a little unusual, but probably necessary as everyone should be informed about Anzu. Plus, Lord Seto and his wife were still present in the house as well. Tomorrow would be Lord Atemu's battle... perhaps that was the reason. There would of course be a speech, a request to what he expected from them. Of course she would stand by his side and watch him gain his victory. Even without his magic, their master was a warrior and Mai knew he would win the battle. It was the moment after she dreaded, but until that moment came, she wouldn't think about it. Dinner first and the blonde smiled at her reflection, before leaving her room.

/\/\/\/\/\

Straightening her new dress nervously, Mana waited with the other women at the table for their husband to arrive. Yami wasn't there yet either, but both Lord Seto and his wife Lady Kisara were present which hopefully meant they would arrive soon. She could hear Shizuka ordering something to someone in the kitchen, before the woman left her place of dominion and joined them at the same time the doors opened up to let her master and his Neko enter the grand dining room as well. They were both dressed impeccably, yet very similar once again in their mostly black attire, but Mana couldn't help and admire it nonetheless. The sewing chambers really knew how to make clothes, as her own dress fit really well and was beautiful... even though she felt like she wasn't.

Malik had told her it would be all right, that Shizuka would give her enough food and sweets to get her up to her proper weight if that is what worried her so. Which had resulted in Mana staring at him, as had Ishizu, before the young male had to stammer that the young girl was already beautiful and didn't need to worry as much as she currently did. Ishizu had snorted softly while shaking her head in slight amusement, while Malik had tried to hide his embarrassment by sticking his head into the cupboard he had been cleaning. Mana had blushed brightly and had resumed her own chore of cleaning Ishizu's office, because she hadn't known what to respond to his compliment even if she had had her voice at the time.

Following the comment, their afternoon had gone really well, aside from a dog biting Malik after he had shown her through the Dragon stables some more while feeding them. She had been amazed by the sight of the intelligent creatures with their shimmering scales and glowing yellow eyes. She had been able to feed a few of them as well and had slightly panicked when their forked tongues had licked passed her hand and up her elbow, before Malik had assured her she was doing all right the whole time. Smiling shyly as both her master and his Neko joined them at the table, Mana couldn't help but glance at Malik slightly. He had been kind to her, sweet even. Very different from how people would always treat her and it was so different, she actually had to get used to it. Aside from that, it was a relieve and he had calmed her down more so than Ishizu had been able to.

As her master rose from his seat, Mana frowned in worry as he wore a grim expression on his face and it broke her train of thoughts completely. Gone were the good feelings as everyone fell silent while his eerie rose-red eyes glanced at them, before he took a deep breath. "As you might have noticed, Anzu has not yet joined us at the table and she won't. _Unless_ I allow for Yami to fetch her from the dungeons", her master said, his rose-red eyes suddenly blazing with contained anger. "Let this be a warning to you all. You do not insult me nor do you disregard Yami just because you think you can. You are here, at my home, because he asked me to keep you and for that, you are expected to be grateful. Anzu has been given time to think on that piece of information, before I allow her back into the house. She has been warned", Atemu continued, glancing around the table at his different wives and then locked eyes with his brother.

"The other announcement I must present you with is the unfortunate news of my other siblings possibly joining us tomorrow to see my battle with Tamil. As etiquette requires, I had to invite them because Lord Tamil challenged me and if I should fail, my family is to know immediately", he said, his gaze taking in all the different expressions at his announcement. There was fear mostly, as well as disgust and anger. Even Mana, who never had the pleasantry of meeting one of his siblings, seemed to be afraid and she had every right to be. From the corner of his eye, Atemu could see how cat-ears flattened, though Yami's face remained stoic and blank. "Aside from that, I do uphold you to your duty to stand by my side while I battle Mana's previous 'master' so that I will have your support while I _will_ gain my victory".

Different eyes turned to him and underneath the table he could feel Yami touch his leg. "That is, until the moment I win the battle and have him publicly executed. Like always, I am well aware not all of you can look upon the sight of blood coating the sand after I have allowed the shadows to play with the Lord for a while. What would you suggest, Seto? I could feed him to Mai's tigers", Atemu said, nodding his head towards the dining table as he sat down. Shizuka swallowed thickly as she recognised her cue, before she rose and clapped her hands to signal the kitchen to start their serving.

Mana trembled slightly as she grasped her drink and took a small sip. Had that really just happened? Had her new master just off-handedly revealed he had put a wife in prison for insulting him? What had Anzu said? Clearly something that had upset Yami or else he wouldn't have been involved in the speech. She remembered what Ishizu had said concerning her master's affection. Were they truly half-brothers? Was that why her master guarded his other possession so?

"Must we discuss this over dinner, brother?", Seto asked as a slice of deer was cut from the offered meat and placed on top of his waiting plate. Mana sighed softly as she agreed. She didn't want to think about the upcoming battle, the spilled blood or the public execution. She didn't want to think what Anzu was probably going through right now either if the rumours were right. A dungeon filled with pained screams because the shadows never slept. Aside from that... her new master's family was coming over. She feared them, considering they were very much like her master and requested for blood to be spilled regularly. If anything, Lord Seto's comment was out of the ordinary.

"Yes, we must Seto. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this subject. What would you do?", Atemu asked and Mana nibbled her lip as she cut the tender piece of meat gently. Did they really had to discuss this? But then again, if she would object, she would become like Anzu. Hidden in a dungeon behind metal bars, listening to maddening screams of pain until she would- Taking a deep breath, Mana tried to calm her panicking mind. If she would just do what was expected from her, she would be fine. _Be like Ishizu. Calm and collected_, Mana thought to herself and tried to ignore the fact her new master's siblings would come. Especially those who demanded human sacrifices... what if they would pick her next? Would her Lord defend her?

"Behead him. It's quick, easy and very successful", Seto answered to Atemu's inquiry, though crystal blue eyes glared at the brunet demon immediately when Kisara obviously disagreed.

"_Beheading?_", she asked in disbelieve, I didn't come all this way for a beheading! Please, Atemu, quarter him for me?", "was her next slightly pleading question as her silver-white hair flowed while she turned her attention from her husband towards the tanned demon. Mana couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman, especially because she would probably be never as graceful as her. The only con was her lust for blood, which was probably entitled to all demons.

Atemu chuckled softly as he turned to the demonic woman. "Now, sister, _please_. Do you not have anything better to suggest?", the tanned man purred as Mana took a sip from her drink. _Sister?_, her mind mused, before she realised the suggestion and choked on her drink. Lady Kisara was married to Seto, were they siblings too? What was this weird family?!

Coughing as everyone stared at her, Mana was glad Shizuka patted her on the back and offered her some water to get rid of the chocking bile in her throat. Yet, it was her mind she was mostly worried about because it was making up assumptions that couldn't be true. They _c__ould not_ be siblings! But while her mind was making up some truth to disagree with the fact, Yami stared at her in curious worry and Mana gave another soft cough before she smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry... sipped it the wrong way", she whispered, her fear suddenly rising. She had failed her 'husband' at the table... Would she be send to the dungeons as well? Would she have to cringe at every wail echoing through the cells just like Anzu?

"Glad your feeling better, Mana", Atemu merely commented, before he turned back to Kisara. "Now, where were we, my dear sister?", was his question while he ignored the rest of the table and Mana softly thanked Shizuka for the water as she took another sip. Siblings... married siblings... She should have known and yet, it still surprised her greatly. Enough so to nearly die at the dining table, which was completely embarrassing. Wouldn't that have been a grand departure though? Finally she was allowed to eat delicious food, but would nearly choke to death because she couldn't handle the news of siblings being married. True, the Sennen family was an odd one, especially with three of her master's brothers demanding human sacrifices, but how could she have forgotten two siblings were married? It would have spared her this idiotic moment.

Then again, the couple had been married nearly eleven years ago which would have made her six at the time and incapable of knowing the tiny little detail she had just been presented with. While trying to stay alive, paying attention to demonic affairs hadn't been important as a young child shunned by an entire community. What demons did had never been her business, as long as she could stay out of their grasp and be done with them. The family she had 'married' into was just a weird one, apparently. Though she was glad her new master hadn't send her to the dungeons to join Anzu.

Her thoughts were once again broken when she could hear Lady Kisara purrig softly while the silver-haired woman ignored her husband's futile attempts at having a decent dinner. "We were discussing boring beheading versus bloody quartering. Though, the ingrate did insult you, didn't he? Hmm, my dear brother, perhaps a better form of revenge is required. You will have to remove his tongue for speaking such blasphemy", Kisara thought out loud while she tried to think of a better way to torture Atemu's captive. Seto made a point of ignoring them whilst focusing upon his food entirely as he let his wife and brother discuss their way towards the most gruesome method they both found appealing. The fact Atemu's Neko was more than interested in the whole conversation was nearly more bothering than the talk itself.

Next to him, however, Seto's wife jumped in her seat excitedly which made him roll his eyes slightly. "Why not death by A Thousand Cuts?", she asked and rose-red eyes gleamed with approval. "True, normally it is a torture to last for several days, but maybe we can make an exception? Especially if you wish it to be done publicly", Kisara purred to which Atemu chuckled.

"Oh, he will not live long, trust me. Marik can have him after we cut him up into a thousand pieces", the tanned man offered and the silver-haired woman gave a thrilled purr, before she took a bite from her meal.

"Oh, this is delicious Shizuka. Well done", she complimented and she elbowed Seto softly to make him admit the meal was indeed good. He merely glared at her off-handedly, as she had ruined his dinner with her persistent talk about torture. It was a rule at home they would not discuss it over any kind of food, but his _dear_ brother loved to tease his wife by offering bloody possibilities.

"Thank you, my Lady", Shizuka whispered and Seto noticed he was not the only one having difficulties with eating their presented dinner. The latest addition to his brother's harem, who was not yet worthy to be remembered, was staring at her plate with her dark-blue eyes gleaming in concern while Mai seemed a little green. The only wife having no troubles with her dinner, was Ishizu and Seto tried to shake the thought of her being as deranged as his brother. Especially when he saw the tanned man smirking.

He knew he shouldn't, but Seto couldn't help himself. "And what are you smirking about, brother?", was his question, rose-red eyes gleaming as they turned to him. The tanned man gave a soft chuckle, his shadows curling underneath the table and Seto held his breath as he could feel the room growing a little colder. It was a definite sigh his meal wouldn't become more appetising and he contemplated on leaving it entirely.

"The shadows are showing me what they believe should happen to Lord Tamil and they are very creative. I'm very partial to their statue idea", Atemu clarified and he could feel a tail curling against his thigh. After all, Yami could see the same images he did and the curl told the tanned man his lover agreed with him. Gently, he reached out towards Yami's tail and stroked it, before following it towards a warm thigh waiting to be touched. All this talk about torture was making his blood boil and from the way Yami's ears would tremble occasionally, his lover was more than ready to leave everyone at the dining table to do far more pleasing things as well. Especially after their lovely afternoon earlier that day.

"Statue idea? Do I even wish to know what goes on in your devilish mind?", Seto asked, taking another bite though he was no longer hungry and it was absolutely futile. Yet, without food he'd starve so he just had to get through it. Next to him, his wife was all ears and Atemu smirked while his unseen thumb caressed covered skin.

"Torture, obviously. Let the shadows hold him in place while they feed from him, before pouring molten gold all over the ingrate which will encase him in a brand new golden statue. His screams will be most delicious", Atemu said and next to him he could hear Yami purr ever so softly. Crimson eyes were gleaming, though differently than Kisara's blue ones. They were glaring at him.

"Molten gold? Screams? How do you even think of painting the sand red with blood if you use that method?", she argued with offended fury. Atemu merely chuckled in answer when he realised she didn't get the full picture.

"The statue will only come after the torture, my dear sister. We will still cut him, make him bleed and lose a few unnecessary limbs. Pieces of skin, organs... whatever may satisfy your lust for blood, Kisara", he summed up, her purr overpowering Yami's as she was pleased. Seto rolled his eyes, however, finally pushing his plate away.

"I still say that is much too melodramatic. At least a beheading is quick and clean", he said, receiving a soft smack against his arm. He rose an elegant eyebrow as his wife had apparently forgotten there were more people seated at the table than them. Just because they weren't active in talking with one another, did not mean the 'wives' had stopped listening.

"Oh, don't be such a buzz kill, Seto dear. Let Atemu enjoy his victory however he likes", Kisara argued in return and the brunet male rose his second eyebrow.

"Buzz kill? Aside from the fact you were steering our brother into a way to enjoy his victory, you two were the ones who killed the pleasure of this evening meal! This whole battle, and especially the torture afterwards, is a waste of time!", Seto complained, to which Atemu tilted his head and squeezed Yami's thigh slightly as he snorted.

"Waste of time?", he questioned and bristled again. "Seto, a good torture is never a waste of time. Especially not of I can feed on a few good souls afterwards". The brunet sighed loud.

"Which you will make us watch, I presume?", he questioned and with some relieve he watched how Atemu shook his head while it was apparent Kisara had already made up her mind. Which was even more disgusting than Seto had thought possible.

"Oh, yes please!?", she asked in excitement and doomed, the tall brunet closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his brother smirking at him in victory. Nor would he see how Shizuka tried to signal the butlers to empty the table of their dishes, though he also didn't want to see their remaining food. Talking about blood was a waste of a good meal, that was for sure.

"I believer your wife insists", Atemu taunted and Kisara smiled brightly as she watched her plate go. Seto sighed loud and simply decided to give up, knowing deep down he would torture the next unfortunate soul at his multi-billion-company into slavery because it was all their fault. _Please your wife they said_, his mind mused at him and he felt a migraine forming behind his eyes just because it apparently could.

"If you are so insistent on tormenting me tomorrow, could we at least drop the topic for tonight?", the brunet asked and his ice-blue eyes glared at the duo trying to make his evening more miserable than necessary. He made a point of skipping Yami, lest he would end up the same way as Otogi, considering the pale being was off-limits. The Neko was purring ever so softly, however, and the fact he was enjoying the banter between the siblings was even more upsetting than Seto at first realised.

"Very well", Atemu consented, still smirking though for possibly different reasons than he knew Seto could guess. A black tail still curled against his thigh, making it less easier by the second to hide his impending arousal. Neither did he miss the trembling cat-ears at all and not for the first time did he wonder if others were able to catch it too. Not that anyone would guess what it meant and Atemu softly caressed Yami's leg with his fingers. His gaze moved to Shizuka when the young woman rose from her seat.

"Desserts, anyone?", she asked as soon as the talk about torture and blood had fallen silent. It was Kisara who purred in delight.

"Yes please!", she said, followed by Ishizu agreeing as well. Others merely shook their heads and Seto was sure Mai seemed a little more green in the face at the mentioning of more food. Slowly, Atemu rose from his seat and shook his head while everyone stared at him.

"Unfortunately I must decline, Shizuka. Dessert would have been lovely, I am sure, but I wish to rest for the night in preparation of tomorrow. Thank you for the meal, I shall see all of you at breakfast", Atemu said, before Yami rose from his seat as well and followed his master from the room, a few paces behind him. He glanced back once, however, just to see the collected faces of relieve because Atemu left the dining room through the door and deep down he felt sorry for everyone. How could they not enjoy the talks of the way his lover would punish those appropriately? How could they not smile at the knowledge evil blood would be shed so the criminal would never harm another again? How could they not enjoy the future sight of their master being victorious?

"Yami!", Atemu called when the Neko did not follow him and black cat-ears flicked towards the sound of his name, before the pale man gave a small wave at the women and married couple remaining at the table. They wished him a good night in return and Yami purred as moved into the corridor and saw Atemu waiting for him near the hallway leading towards their chambers. He shuddered in response,because his lover's rose-red eyes were gleaming with authority and as he neared, the tanned man bristled softly. "What took you so long?", he whispered as soon as the shadows draped over them like a blanket and he pulled Yami flush against him. His kitten purred softly with a sly look in his crimson eyes.

"Merely trying to see how long it would take for you to call me", was his cheeky answer while the shadows took them from the empty hallway into their bedroom.

"Why?", Atemu asked, his hand cupping Yami's face as he leaned a little closer the moment they were in the privacy of their own chambers. His hot breath ghosted across pale skin while trembles coursed across his lover's spine and the demon had to admit he was enjoying them.

"To torture you", Yami replied, smirking slightly, before he moaned when Atemu kissed him while tanned hands squeezed his backside to get him closer. The pale Neko rumbled with want at the action and Atemu mimicked the sound as he broke the kiss, his rose-red eyes gleaming with lust.

"That will not go unpunished, my love", he threatened and he chuckled as his kitten purred with delight while a black tail curled in pleasure. Crimson eyes were gleaming as well and slowly, Atemu leaned down again for another kiss while moving his lips against Yami's softly. His lover continued to rumble in delight, especially when their tongues touched the moment he stroked the pale man's spine teasingly. Yami's back arched at the stroke, which pushed the Neko more against the demon and Atemu chuckled while breaking the kiss to peck his lover's cheek softly.

Fingers were kneading Atemu's clothes while Yami continued to purr with the tanned man slowly kissing his way down from a delicate jawline towards the pale, slender neck. Atemu moved his lips slowly, as if his kisses were thought out wile his lips touched the soft skin. It made his lover tremble all over, with the black cat-ears turning to each and every sound while the furry tail curled in delight. The demon chuckled again while he slowly opened his lover's vest so he could get rid of it. Yami mimicked his actions and the shadows danced around them to catch the fallen clothes eagerly.

"I swear they eat them", Atemu whispered, his fingers stroking Yami's neck tenderly. The Neko purred, tilting his head slightly as he gave another tremble. Atemu was teasing him, with his soft strokes and kisses, to which Yami knew he'd turn into pudding. He gasped softly as warm lips touched his neck again, especially when they caressed the white scars with tender precision. Atemu's tongue was warm and wet against his skin, calling forth a soft moan from Yami's throat which the Neko happily gave.

"Let them", the Neko answered in return while his pale fingers opened his own buttons slowly because he wanted for his lover to kiss more of his heating body. Atemu rumbled in response and grasped his kitten's slender hips while he kissed the revealed skin. He playfully nipped at Yami's collarbone, which made his lover groan in want and need, especially more so when he kissed the offended spot with tender affection. Gently, he helped the pale Neko from his dress shirt while sliding it over his shoulders teasingly only to let it slip to the floor. Pushing his kitten towards the bed afterwards, Atemu rumbled when Yami remained seated, yet spread his legs willingly so the tanned demon could settle between them. Kissing his lover softly, their tongues played while Atemu let his hands caress a spot below Yami's ear. He scratched it slightly, only to smirk when the soft moan of pleasure reached his ears and the tanned man smiled as he continued to please the one he loved. His Neko purred softly as he was pushed towards the mattress with Atemu's hips pressing against his own and Yami curled his toes as he could feel his lover's arousal. It made the coil tighten within his own abdomen, before he buried his hands in thick tri-coloured hair while Atemu made it a point to kiss his skin slowly again.

Those soft, warm and wet lips were teasing him into oblivion and Yami gasped when they touched his nipple and covered it for a suckle. Groaning as Atemu used his tongue to lap at the hardened piece of flesh, the Neko slithered his hands from his lover's hair so he could grasp the dress shirt tightly with his claws. Atemu moaned as the hem of his shirt was pulled from his trousers and he released the nipple to gaze into dark crimson eyes. Fingers moved towards the buttons in order to open them so Yami could touch Atemu's skin he eagerly desired. Soft tendrils wrapped around his wrists, however, and Atemu smirked when Yami snarled in disagreement while he was bound by the shadows.

"How can I please you when you keep distracting me so, Kitten?", the tanned man murmured, watching with his own dark eyes how Yami's hands were bound together and raised above his head. His kitten growled as he was unable to touch what he wanted and fought against the bond at first.

"Até! Not fair", Yami mewed, his lips covered by Atemu's as he did. Rose-red eyes were gleaming however as the kiss broke, before the tanned man resumed his earlier kissing and suckling of Yami's nipples.

"It is completely fair to give you the pleasure you deserve, my love", were the demon's soft words, prior to flicking his tongue out to caress the second nipple and give it the same delightful treatment he had given the other. The moans were music to his ears as he suckled the flesh and nibbled on Yami's collarbone afterwards, even though his lover was still trying to fight the shadows. The pale Neko did not agree with the demon's comment, though he tensed when Atemu got up from the bed and removed their shoes. A moan spilled from his lips as tanned fingers stroked pale legs through the cloth when the demon returned to his side.

His lover's arousal was most delicious to see, but there were others places in need of soft kissing and Atemu softly turned his Neko onto his stomach. The shadows moved with him so Yami could pull his arms towards himself and lean on them while the tanned demon kissed the back of his neck. The black tail curled in delight and the pale Neko moaned as Atemu pressed him to the mattress so he could kiss more than just his kitten's neck. Wet lips sucked on delicate skin of his lover's back, leaving a mark Atemu was most satisfied with, while his hands caressed his lover's side and abdomen.

Slowly, the tanned lips moved along an arching spine, which had Yami mewling and moaning his pleasure as Atemu licked the sensitive skin. Fingers played with Yami's belly button and dipped beneath the rim of his black trousers occasionally to tease the Neko and it only received him more pleasured sounds. As Atemu reached his lover's lower back, where he kissed, licked and nipped the skin softly, his hands were kneading the warm thigh which had the Neko mewing like a kitten who wanted attention. The tanned man chuckled as he opened the button above his kitten's tail, before he allowed for his lover to lie on his back again with his hands still bound near his chest and kept there by the shadows.

"Até, please!", Yami begged, his hips tense as his lover licked his abdomen, while he emitted a loud gasped groan when Atemu pressed his hand against his grown flesh softly. Having a little mercy, the demon slid the last pieces of clothes from Yami's hips slowly, albeit teasingly as well. His kitten rumbled with approval as his hard flesh was released at last, however, and let his hips buck slightly when warm hands touched him prior to tanned lips returned to kiss the shaft.

Yami groaned as fingers stroked his penis and he felt lips kissing his wet flesh, before a tongue licked the slit. He cried out at the feeling, fighting against the bond keeping his hands tied while he wished Atemu would just sit down between his legs and take him. Instead, his lover sat next to him with his clothes still upon him to tease his flesh with a delicate tongue and the pale Neko moaned again as he felt the coil tighten. Hands stroked some more and Yami watched how Atemu looked upon him like he was the most precious jewel in existence. Rose-red eyes were dark, yet they were warm with tenderness and a playful smile curled tanned lips, before Atemu leaned towards the pale penis again and licked the tip.

The demon chuckled as his kitten continued to moan with his back arching while he shook his head slightly. Atemu purred as he kissed the pale shaft, smiling warmly as he recognised the signs. "Come for me", were the soft words, before his lips covered the flesh once more and he gave a soft suck. Yami cried out again, his hips bucking against Atemu's hold upon them and the Neko watched how his flesh was swallowed. The demon moved his head up and down, gave another lick and suck to which Yami tensed and closed his eyes. A soft caress and another suck where enough to make him cry out with his orgasm, his skin tingling as he twitched in delicious bliss. His lover's soft chuckle brought him down from his high just a little and the pale Neko couldn't help himself while he watched how his lover licked his tanned lips in delight. Gasping for breath, Yami mewed softly when Atemu left the bed and the kitten rolled onto his side to see what the demon was up to next. Hot blood rushed forth as tanned fingers started on the buttons of Atemu's dress shirt to slowly undo them and the Neko twitched in pleasured response. His crimson eyes eagerly followed the movement of his demon's hands as they slowly slid the garments from tanned shoulders, before moving to the black trousers. His world was beautiful as he revealed himself at last, hard flesh seemingly eager to own Yami and the Neko shuddered in pleasure.

Lubricant was once more deposited on the bed and the pale man tried to reach for it, but couldn't with his bound hands. Atemu smirked, however, when he was able to pick the vial up from the sheets and he purred as his lover turned to lie on his back once more. Pale legs spread eagerly and the tanned man took his rightful position between them with one of his hands softly caressing a thigh. He warmed the lube between his hands afterwards and felt Yami shift his hips so he could easily insert a finger inside his waiting lover. One finger was quickly followed by the second as his kitten was still spread from their afternoon joining and Atemu felt his own coil tighten as let himself enjoy the feeling. He had been holding back, bringing pleasure to his kitten only, but he could not deny he wanted his lover now. That he needed him and gently, Atemu thrust three fingers into Yami, smirking at the pleased cry.

His flesh twitched as he applied lube to it and he spread his lover with his fingers so he could insert the tip easier. Yami groaned and mewed the moment the shadows released his hands which made him cling to Atemu while feeling how his lover buried himself deep within him. The pale Neko moaned and purred with delight as his demon filled him whole prior to giving soft experimental thrusts to which Yami moaned even louder. Pale legs wrapped around a tanned waist while the pale man shifted his hips in response to a new thrust. The tanned demon gasped for air and tightened his hold upon pale hips slightly, before he gave another firm thrust. The rhythm was answered, his kitten growing hard again as he was taken to another world of bliss and his pleasured cries were eagerly returned.

The feeling was incredible as he continued to thrust into his kitten and Atemu gasped for breath as he could feel the end nearing with yet another push. The pale Neko clung more to him as muscles tensed in delight and Atemu cried out as walls clamped around his flesh. His nerves burned as he continued to bring his kitten to ecstasy and at a loud cry, Yami's body locked tight with orgasm. Hot seed splashed against a tanned abdomen when the Neko came once more and Atemu gave a final thrust into the tense body with a equalled cry of pure bliss. Twitching and trembling, the demon enjoyed the orgasm while claws scratched his skin slghtly because Yami was kneading his back. Ateu couldn't help himself as he moaned in pleasure from the touch, before the tanned man rumbled as he let himself rest upon Yami's heaving chest. Trying to gather his breath himself while coming down from his high, he loved the feeling of Yami still clinging to him. He even smiled while the shadows curled around them, their joy reflected by macabre images of painful torture to which Atemu chuckled softly. He allowed for them to slither across their bodies and clean away Yami's semen while his kitten relinquished his hold ever so slightly. The Neko was purring, though mewed softly when Atemu pulled his flesh from within him with his pale legs trembling as he released the demon at last. Tanned lips kissed him softly and Yami mewed as he returned the kiss, curling up to Atemu afterwards as his demon made their bed ready for sleeping in.

"You were a tease", Yami whispered, kissing the tanned chest, before he felt his face tilted up so his demon could kiss him again. A warm tongue slithered into his mouth and the pale Neko moaned as he enjoyed himself with the languid kiss.

"You deserved nothing less than me kissing all of you", Atemu whispered, his lips touching Yami's brow fondly and he enjoyed the sound of his lover purring as Yami curled up against him and nuzzled his chest lovingly. "And I loved to kiss you. Loved to feel your hot skin against my lips, to feel you twitch as you wished to touch me. Those delicate sounds you made... delicious, my love", the tanned demon continued and rumbled as his Neko stroked his chest lovingly.

"It still wasn't fair. I wanted to touch you", Yami said, mock-glaring at the nipple he could finally caress. His fingers were finally able to reach the body they had desired so and it simply wasn't fair he had been denied the touch. Atemu chuckled softly in response while he pulled his kitten closer against his naked body.

"Yes, I could hear that from your pleading mews, my precious Kitten. Yet, I wanted to touch you first", Atemu teased, stroking the black cat-ears softly while watching them tremble. Yami purred as he nuzzled the tanned neck and nibbled Atemu's earlobe before he slithered his tongue inside the waiting ear. Warm hands tightened upon his body to pull him even closer and the Neko repeated the action, before he licked the shell of his lover's slightly pointed ear.

"_Kitten_", Atemu whispered, moaning softly as he felt his blood turn hot once more. Especially as a pale hand ran down his sternum and passed his abdomen to touch his sensitive flesh. Yami gave a small pout, before he released the tanned penis as if he thought of something.

"You're right, you should be resting", he whispered in the ear next to his lips, kissing and nibbling on the shell once more, before he licked it again. "I'll have to reign in my tongue from slithering to other places". Atemu growled at those words and pushed Yami back to the mattress while the latter merely chuckled. The demon knew his lover was trying to get back at him for being a tease and he also knew it was working. Especially when Yami smirked and let his hand go south once again teasingly.

"This is resting", Atemu rumbled, kissing Yami on the lips to feel that tongue against his own, while his mind gave him very pleasant images of where that tongue could indeed slither to while his body jerked when Yami squeezed his penis softly. At least it would slither to very delightful southern places.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Ah, yes, keep Mai in mind will you ;) See you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone! I forgot to thank my _Guest_ in the last chapter for reviewing as well and I am so sorry! Therefore, my great thanks to you for reviewing all of the chapter so far along with _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Koobre_. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter just as much.**

**Warning though, there will be torture and a family-fued (not in that particular order) plus Atemu grinding his teeth while he has to deal with both his siblings as well as Anzu. **

**That being said: enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 7**

/\/\/\/\/\

The dungeons were dark and eerie, especially with the shadows hanging from the ceiling and pretending to be cobwebs in between the metal bars. Black cat-ears turned to the sound of screams in the distance and Yami wished he had been able to join his lover while Atemu tortured a few criminal to eat their souls. All so he could ready himself for his upcoming battle with the disgrace Tamil. Atemu was a true gentleman for still calling the ingrate a 'Lord', even though he technically still was until the tanned man would cut him down and slay him. Yami knew he would enjoy that moment, because nobody should get away with insulting his beloved and the Neko narrowed his eyes at the pale woman his lover had imprisoned. Shadows kept him hidden so he could observe Anzu and question himself at the same time. For why had he asked for mercy? Why had he allowed for Anzu to insult his lover? Insinuating a coupling between them was outrageous and Yami flicked his tail in anger as a possessive streak boiled his blood. Atemu was his saviour, his beloved and his world. Why would she want to change that? Why would she want to take Yami's happiness away?

Narrowing his eyes some more, Yami knew he could still ask for Atemu to get rid of the woman. He had taken pity upon her when she had been brought forward as a gift to be tortured, her face bleeding from a horrible cut while the rest of her body was just as wounded. It had taken Ishizu weeks to let Anzu's face heal properly and she had been grateful for that the past three years. What had changed that? Had he not paid enough attention to her like he had perhaps done with other pets? Yami sighed as that was apparently the conclusion, while he also believed Anzu lived in a world of her own illusions. Perhaps to cope with her pain and struggles, which would be nothing new. Mai still practised her hunting after all, even though she knew she would never leave these grounds for fear of her own death.

Sighing as he realised that standing there wouldn't solve anything, Yami slipped from the shadows and walked towards the cell Anzu occupied. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and he could see she hadn't slept all night. Her dress was in tatters, no doubt the work of shadows as they had overheard the conversation between Mai and Anzu. The younger brunette hated him, probably because he had neglected her, though more so because Atemu loved him and not her. Standing before her cell, Yami's face was blank while he boiled from the inside. How had she dared to insult his beloved? Yet, there was a curious gleam in his eyes. He was wondering where her desires would lead to. Would she give in and behave? Or would she end up being the one screaming until she could scream no more?

"About time, Neko", Anzu spat softly, before covering her face with trembling hands and emitting a soft sob. Her breath came in shudders as she looked at him again. "I'm sorry, Yami. Please, tell me you are here to set me free? Please?", she begged and Yami gave a small nod, opening the cell door for her as the shadows unlocked it. The main reason for prisoners never escaping, as only the shadows were able to lock and unlock the doors to which Yami was more than grateful of. He refrained from smirking when Anzu quickly followed him out of her cell and the dungeon while the sound of her cell closing send shudders across her spine.

Reaching the beautiful courtyard, they were momentarily blinded as the late summer sun shone in their eyes. It's warmth was like a comforting blanket after the cold, damp dungeons and the Neko smiled as he basked in the feeling while he let his eyes adjust. Yet, as soon as they could see, he made the brunette follow him through the courtyard where they passed Mana and Malik who held baskets filled with fruits and vegetables in their arms. They looked quite cosy together, even though their lips sealed tight when they saw her. Anzu ignored them to the best of her abilities, nearly fleeing inside the house while Yami led her back to her bedroom chambers.

"I can find them myself, Yami", she whispered as she wanted to be left alone, though the Neko turned to her. A shadow came from the ground to gather in his open palm and she stared at the image of her husband. Rose-red eyes were blank with indifference towards her which hurt.

"_Anzu, a word of caution. You have been released from my dungeons for I finally allowed Yami to fetch you. Because of your misbehaviour, you have missed the announcement my family will be visiting for my upcoming battle with Lord Tamil. You are hereby expected to get yourself more than decent and have something to eat before any family member arrives. I will not have you slack off just because a night in the dungeons might have upset you. I hope the dungeons have been a pleasant reminder of your status within my house and if I see you step another toe out of line, I will personally do more than you think I am capable of"_, the image threatened before it vanished. Anzu could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin, before she nodded.

"I understand", she whispered, before Yami stepped aside and let her pass. Crimson eyes watched her go for a mere moment and only when she left did he smirk in glee. His lover had sounded absolutely amazing and he couldn't wait to see the torture Tamil would have to endure. If possible and allowed, perhaps Kisara would join in, even though she would afterwards complain about having to wash her hair thoroughly. Purring softly, Yami couldn't wait to wash his lover's skin from blood just so he could touch it again. Unfortunately, however, that had to wait and Yami sighed as he watched Malik and Mana return with baskets empty. Silently, he urged them towards their chambers to get ready, staring after them with a tilt of his head.

Malik's hand laid itself down upon Mana's shoulder in offered comfort and Yami smiled as he watched the gesture. At least two of his pets were able to get along just fine and with that thought, he moved towards the throne room. Making sure everything was pristine, he let the shadows slither around the room and perch themselves upon the waiting seat. The council table was put away, a red carpet covered the stone floor while all the torches were lit. Elegant tables with pastries, snacks and drinks were summoned, though they were mostly a way to kill the time they had to wait until the battle would start. A time wherein tension would freeze the very air they'd breathe while he would loath the family members. No one cared for his lover after all, they only wanted to see him dead. For if he would die, they'd get to fight over his land which was rich in vegetation and gold.

Shaken from his thoughts when Shizuka was the first to appear, Yami stared at her while her white dress flowed behind her as she walked. A leather belt accentuated her slender waist and a silver brooch gleamed on top of her left breast while her auburn hair was pulled back into a bun. Small curls of hair hung before her ears, while her make-up brought out her stormy-grey eyes. "Everything ready?", she asked nervously, gazing at the table though she had to reign herself in. Her hands were covered in white gloves made of lace, with ribbons curling around her wrists, though Yami could still see they were itching to touch a plate and redecorate it. Yami rang his bell softly to gain her attention and beckoned her towards a small spot, before Atemu entered and glanced around the room. Yami's ears perked up when the tanned man came in, his tail curling in a greeting as he immediately felt a certain peace fall over him. His world would protect him, after all, no questions asked.

"I see everything is ready. Glad you could find the time to arrive early, Shizuka", Atemu commented, before he walked towards his throne and sat down. He didn't like it one bit, though tradition called for a family gathering. If he would die, they would try to slaughter each other for his land after all, which quite possibly needed immediate dividing. True, he would rather not think about that as that would also mean the deaths of many, including Yami, who would kill himself before the slaughtering would happen. That much Atemu knew, though his death would come more likely by the hands of his own siblings than those of Tamil and the tanned man snorted softly at the ridiculous idea of him losing the battle. The tanned demon smiled when the shadows were so kind to alleviate his thoughts with their own macabre images of him slicing down his sword whereby he would make sure to spill some organs. As Seto and Kisara, followed by Ishizu, Mai, Mana and Malik were so kind to join them in the throne room, Atemu ignored the images and sighed softly to calm his adrenaline filled heart. Thunder rolled in the distance and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the doom it would bring. His mood darkened as Anzu walked in with another loud sound of thunder, before he rose from his seat.

"I want everyone to line up next to the raised steps. Mai and Ishizu, you two form the rear and watch over the younger ones. You, _my dear"_, Atemu almost snarled as he grasped Anzu's arm and lined her up next to Mai and furthest from his seat, "will stand here. Malik, before your sister, Mana at his left side, Shizuka to his right. Do not speak, do not utter a sound unless spoken to. I will protect you, but _only_ if you do as I say. Yami, stand at my side", the tanned man ordered, before he ascended the raised steps and glared at the door. The shadows curled and a dark glare formed in both blue and ice-blue eyes as both Kisara and Seto were feeling the urge to snarl, before the door swung open.

Blood-red eyes gazed at them, his wild white hair a stark contrast to his tanned skin while a scar ran across his right eye. It was an ugly one and Mana trembled as she had to laid eyes upon it. Malik grasped her hand softly, his thumb stroking her tanned skin reassuringly, while the demon walked inside. He cackled softly, before purring in content. "Brother, such a beautiful day to die", he said, the heels of his black boots tapping against the red carpet. Atemu's glare intensified, a cruel smirk curling his lips.

"How kind of you to offer yourself to me, Akefia", was the reply and blood-red eyes darkened considerably at the returned insult.

"I can't wait to see you sliced and diced by a commoner. I can't wait to drag your corpse through the desert sand and show father how much of a failure you are", Akefia answered and Atemu snorted.

"My thoughts exactly", he whispered eerily and Mana trembled as goosebumps appeared on her skin. They were horrid to each other, how had they survived all those years between the walls of their home? The scar was ugly too, as if it hadn't healed properly for weeks and Mana glanced to her right ever so slightly and passed both Malik and Shizuka to look at Anzu. The scar marring the pale woman's face was more beautiful than ever in her opinion and Mana quickly turned towards the door as another demon came in. His bleach blond hair was nearly similar to Malik's, yet it stood upright in defying spikes. His dark plum-purple eyes had an insane gleam in them and Mana could see how he licked his lips when they fell upon the young male next to her.

"Marik", Atemu greeted and those dark eyes moved towards her Lord. Somehow, the way she addressed her new master had changed overnight. He was her master, her husband and Lord and deep down, Mana had accepted that. Malik had showed her he was not horrid after Ishizu had calmed her down and even though their Lord had been slightly disgusting over dinner last night, she was amazed by the fact he had said to protect them.

"Atemu! So good to see you again, though truly, why did you even come up with this battle? Heard you would put your shadows magic aside and fight like a peasant. What kind of fun is that? Tear him apart and feed him to us is what I would do", Marik said, glancing up hopefully. Atemu snorted.

"That's why I don't eat when I am forced to visit you", the tanned man replied and Marik shrugged.

"More for me. Kisara, sister, you look as lovely as ever", he cooed, though her blue eyes darkened as soon she was addressed by her older sibling.

"_Don't even think about it_", she hissed, a forked tongue slipping passed her lips and Mana wished she hadn't seen it. Kisara looked 'normal' for being a demon. Aside from her blood lust, that is. Now, she looked more like a snake and Mana shuddered as she squeezed Malik's hand a little more. Seto growled, revealing sharp fangs as his features turned into a threatening scowl. Marik glared in return.

"Brother", Marik tempted with a purr and Kisara snarled softly.

"Take another step and I will make sure your blood covers the ceiling. I will have crows eat from you while you are alive and leave you to rot in the desert sun!", she threatened and took a step forward, her silver white hair flowing around her. Marik snorted, before he watched her straighten herself with a cocky smirk on her lips. "Though I could always tell _daddy_ what you did with those seven whores of his who mysteriously vanished?"

"They were eaten by father himself", a woman said as she entered, her brown eyes piercing at Kisara while her black hair was tied up in two neat buns. Marik's lips tightened in a snarl as his body grew tense and even though he wouldn't show it, there was a slight twinge of fear swirling in his eyes.

"Dear sister", he muttered towards the newcomer in disgust, before he turned to the silver-white haired woman. "Truly, all I wanted was to greet you, Kisara. Perhaps you would be open for a second brother to tie you your bed and ravage you?" At those words, Seto snarled, before shadows curled and darkened the room. It grew cold with breath visible against the air and Mana shivered like the other women. Rose-red eyes were dark with fury while Atemu snarled under his breath softly in warning.

"_If_ you came here to have a nice chit-chat then leave. _I _have better things to do than that. There is someone to defeat, maim, torture and kill, so if you don't mind. _Shut up_", was his threat while the shadows curled around each other, before he snorted and they lowered their guard while slithering back towards the ceiling. Seto still snarled, though Marik only winked and then turned around to get himself a snack from the table. He glared at his youngest brother though as the demon addressed the second sister.

"Vivian, you shouldn't have come", Atemu said in all honesty and for the first time he could see how Yami's ears flattened against his head. His kitten was able to 'tolerate' his other siblings, yet something about Vivian set his lover off. Claws would extend almost unnoticeable while a blank expression would still dominate Yami's features.

"I know, but I was hoping you wouldn't let me down this time", Vivian said, her red-painted lips curling in a cocky smirk. Atemu tilted his head, his dark eyes penetrating through hers, before he snorted.

"Just know I will not apologise when I crush your hopes and dreams", was his reply, before he walked down the raised steps and stood in front of his wives. Akefia looked at him with a hungry glint in his blood-red eyes while the youngest of them took his sight away from the women. "Step away from them or do you want to lose the sight of your other eye too?", Atemu hissed darkly, though his glare was returned. Perhaps not with his intensity, but definitely with an equal amount of malice.

"Just give me the Amazon. She's the last I need to slay, like I did with her tribe", Akefia countered, though Atemu growled in answer. The shadows curled to his darkening mood, especially when Vivian joined them. She stared at the women and Mana had to control herself lest she would cower in fear. Those brown eyes were trying to flay her where she stood and the young girl trembled.

"I see you got yourself a new wife, brother. What demon accepts such a measly looking gift?", Vivian asked and Atemu growled softly as he turned to her.

"At least she has more pleasant things to say than you", was his retort. Vivian snorted at it with a sour face upon her features as if she couldn't believe the answer.

"Luckily you have Anzu. Now, why is her stomach not fat with child? Why does she look horrid? Girl! Are you trying to get out from under your duties?", she asked loudly, her brown eyes glaring at the young girl. Anzu shook her head in response, lowering her eyes to the floor as Vivian continued to watch her.

"Leave my wife and my private matters alone, Vivian. Unless you wish to give me the pleasure of teaching you how to do so once more?", Atemu growled, before Akefia tilted his head.

"Father is wondering when you'll produce an heir, considering you have wives to spare", the white-haired demon asked and rose-red eyes turned to him.

"When it suits me. I will not be like Vivian or father, considering that disgusts me greatly. Have whores give birth to children and when they are not pleasing enough, have them for breakfast. I will not have a family like us, 'chosen and trained' to become an heir. Though perhaps I should teach father to stop sticking his nose where it does not belong, considering he is nearly offereing it up for me to cut it off", the tanned man said off-handedly, but Akefia merely rose his shoulders once.

"Don't kill the messenger, though I must say he is right. No one lives forever, not even Soul Eaters like you", Akefia retorted, his lips curling in a gleeful smirk. Atemu returned it cockily.

"At least I'll live longer than you", Atemu answered, to which Vivian snorted.

"Unless you do me the pleasure and die", she interrupted, tearing her eyes away from Anzu to glare at her younger sibling. Atemu merely laughed at her and the shadows curled around him in joy. He could see his wives tried to ignore the lustful gazes send their way and how Mai tried to look passed Akefia who had murdered her whole tribe one by one. He glanced at Anzu when he saw her blue eyes look up at Vivian once, only to lower themselves again and he smirked.

"My answer is still the same, _dear sister_, I will not apologise when I rise in victory and see torment within your eyes at the sight of my survival", Atemu said, purring darkly, before his eyes were set on fire. "Now, I _suggest_ you move towards the arena and leave my wives and private matters be. There is a man to slay and punish", the tanned man continued eerily and Vivian rolled his eyes as she walked away from her brothers. Akefia snorted in response, but said nothing else as he gave another lustful glance at Mai moments before turning away from them.

"Yami, get my wives to the arena. My siblings can escort themselves to their private seats", Atemu ordered and the Neko nodded as he walked down the steps. A mere second later, Marik banged his fist against the table with an insane laugh as if he just had the most brilliant idea in his whole life.

"If only you could reproduce with your cat, Atemu! He's always been your favourite and all of your problems would be solved! Stick your shadows up his body and ravage him until he no longer screams!", Marik cried out with even more laughter, before it stilled as the room was covered in darkness. Only Atemu's blazing rose-red eyes could be seen, his snarl clearly heard before Marik choked on his breath.

"You _dare_ insult my possession? The shadows should rip your organs to pieces and make you bleed from gaps you didn't know existed! I should carve your body, rip your jewels away from you and plunge a spear through the disgusting entrance you possess. _I should have you tied and raped until you can scream no more_", Atemu hissed dangerously, the shadows curling around his frame as they gathered at his feet. Both Yami, Malik and the women were gone, so was the food and the red carpet. Only the siblings remained as they watched how Marik was on his knees with Atemu's hand tight around his brother's neck. Shadows trembled in excitement while thunder sparked while fire slithered forth and Kisara hissed softly as other siblings tried to mingle with the fight for willpower.

"It was just a joke", Marik spat out between a gasp for air and Atemu kicked him harshly while releasing his brother. With the precious air knocked from him, Marik made another attempt to gather his breath. "He is your favourite, has been for years", were his next words, though Atemu snarled at him in response.

"You do not touch my possession, nor do you insult him. Now get your limbs to the arena before I remove them from you with pleasure", Atemu hissed, the shadows curling around him before he vanished himself, leaving his siblings to their own thoughts. The shadows grieved at their loss, but he would not kill the insanity Marik was. There were reasons for it, good ones, which meant the had to keep his brother alive just a little while longer. Instead, he would combine his fury to defeat the ingrate. Tamil would feel what Marik should have felt if Atemu could have had it his way.

/\/\/\/\/\

Blue eyes stared ahead while Anzu tried her best not to scowl. The balcony was spacious enough for her to get some privacy and she hugged herself while staring down at the arena below. Her husband was already down there, swinging his sword in rapid movements which made his muscles flex handsomely. Why she could not have him was beyond her. The touches in her dreams always seemed so real, his soft kisses and warm hands upon her body. Or the way his flesh drove itself into her and she always woke wet with want, twitching with the feeling of completion.

Why could she not have that for real? Why had he send her to the dungeons and made her look less appealing than the starved little girl next to Malik. No... instead of her, it was Yami who stood at his side and was a personal servant. A Neko, a worthless cat and disgusting excuse for a living being. They should have cut off his ears and tail the moment he was born, or pin him to a pole and burn him alive so everyone would be allowed to enjoy his screams. How she longed for that kind of torture. How she longed for the day one of the siblings would do such a thing so she could stand next to her husband and have his children. She would rule the land with him, without the other wives and siblings surrounding them. He would no longer frighten her or smack her, because he would love her. The filthy little animal was poisoning her husband's mind and she would save him from it. Just like he had rescued her from the man who had raped her prior to cutting the children from her body with his disgusting methods.

Blinking as chains rattled, Anzu stared at the criminal being brought forward and sneered slightly at the disgusting being. He was relieved of his bindings while her husband smirked at him as an assortment of weapons were spread out before him. There were many, raging from daggers to swords, crossbows, normal bows and axes or spears. Her Lord still wielded his silver sword which flashed in the sunlight.

"You may pick whatever you wish and change your choice during the fight. My magic is locked away behind that talisman and will not interfere", Atemu said and he pointed at a glass vial, dark with shadows. The talisman gleamed as they tried to reach towards him while a second intricate design lit up within the sandy earth beneath their feet in response. "No magic", the tanned man said as he took his stance. Lord Tamil gazed at him and Mana grasped Malik's hand tight. What if her new master would die? What would happen to her? Would she be given to the she-demon Vivian? To be a whore and give birth to children that would be eaten? She shuddered and trembled at the thought, while crossing her fingers as she prayed to a deity she didn't know would listen.

She watched as Seto stepped up to be the judge while the man who had plucked her from the streets chose his weapon. It was a sword as well and he seemed to balance it for the moment, before nodding. She couldn't help but notice he seemed well, as if he had been taken care of in the last two days she hadn't seen him. Truthfully, she couldn't believe it had only been two days and she was once again reminded of the changes made in her life. But also in her head, as she could feel herself cheering for her Lord whilst Seto signalled the start.

The clashing of swords was less audible than Atemu's powerful roar as he charged. Swords swung up and down, side to side as rose-red eyes gleamed in predatory joy. The tanned man was enjoying himself, especially as his challenger was able to put up a fight. They circled each other, his smirk broadening as Tamil roared in return as he charged ahead.

"LEFT!", Mai screamed in excitement, her voice echoing across the arena as she flung her arm to the side she wanted her Lord to move to. A small, knowing smile curled Yami's lips as his lover did just that, seconds before the blonde woman had ordered for Atemu to do so. Mai was in her element, even though the remaining wives and Malik stared at her as if she had gone crazy. Mai simply straightened herself and her dress.

"Just helping", she offered off-handedly, which had Mana nibble her lip with a small smile. Beneath them swords clashed again and the young girl watched how Mai had to bite her lip or else join the fight vocally again. Ishizu was wringing her hands slightly, before moving them as if she was stitching skin together and Mana stared at Anzu who muttered underneath her breath slightly. Next to her, Malik was tense with his plum-purple eyes focused upon the battle below the balcony. As she followed his gaze, Mana gasped together the other women, as small drops of blood coloured the sand red. An axe lay forgotten in the sand, it's use long since passed, but Mana took a shuddering breath as she watched the tear in her master's clothes turn red. The broad shoulder was left bare and blood ran down Atemu's arm to drip from his fingers. Slowly, Mana shook her head in disbelieve when her master laughed in amusement.

"Playtime is over", Atemu chuckled, before snarling loud as he charged. He skidded to the side before Tamil could react and swung the legs from beneath the will-be-dead-soon-demon. Mana grasped Malik's hand tighter and then Ishizu's as well, her eyes falling upon Yami who had not yet moved. He was calm and collected, his gaze bored as his eyes followed the battle down below. He even seemed to sigh softly with indifference.

"He's not worried?", she asked softly, her dark-blue eyes gazing up into Ishizu's. The older woman followed her gaze momentarily, before gazing back down at Mana.

"Remember what I said about them, Mana?", Ishizu whispered as inaudibly as possible. "Look at Yami, see his tail flick back and forth. See his ears move to the sound of our master's voice. He is far more worried than you are, child. Which is only understandable considering what they mean to each other", were the older woman's soft words as if she didn't want to share her thoughts with the others and Mana agreed. It was still ridiculous to believe the Neko was her master's half-brother, though she had noticed how rose-red eyes would be different when looking at anyone else or Yami. Then again, if the Neko was so worried, why did he not show it?

A cheer escaped Mai's throat and Mana was pulled from her musings as she gazed down at the battlefield and saw her master pointing his sword at Tamil's throat. The other demon had knelt down to grasp his fallen weapon, but the blade was stuck beneath Atemu's foot and Anzu smiled. Her handsome husband had won. He had declared himself ruler and conqueror despite his wound. She would care for him and make sure he was healthy once more so he would appreciate her. Yet, she knew she would not. She knew someone would stand in her way and she sighed softly as she tried to school her features in a joyful smile because her husband had won the battle and that was most important. At least to them... Not to her. She wanted to be noticed, she wanted to have him and she wouldn't because a filthy animal stood in her way. One she wished she could push over the balustrade to see his broken body while claiming her rightful place. Her husband would see her be victorious and make her his Queen.

"I believe I win", Atemu said, to which many siblings rolled their eyes, though he did not see. Tamil shuddered and scurried back while the silver blade in Atemu's hand gleamed in the sunlight. Seto nodded at Atemu's comment and lifted the talisman from the shadows. They slithered across the arena and attached themselves to the tanned demon, before grasping Tamil and dragging him back. Atemu smirked with a soft hiss when the shadows touched upon his wound and burned the flesh to stop the bleeding, while he looked down upon the offending piece of filth. Slowly, rose-red eyes glanced up at Kisara upon her seat and they beckoned her down. Tamil tried to scurry off again, yet screamed in agony when the sword plunged itself in his foot while Atemu's gaze blazed with fury.

"No, _you_ are not going anywhere. I promised my sister a fun filled blood fest. You aren't going to turn me into a liar, _filth_. You lost this battle. You belong to me, as do your wives, your homes, your villages and your land. All of that belongs to me and I _will_ strike down those who are loyal to you, yet you... You will be an example", Atemu threatened, before he retrieved his sword from Tamil's foot slowly. He turned slight to give a bejewelled dagger to his sister as soon as she stood at his side and smiled. "After you", were his soft words and he was not disappointed as she struck down and cut through skin. Blood ran down in rivulets, painting the sand beneath them red and Atemu chuckled softly as he watched Kisara smile eagerly. Thunder rumbled softly as Akefia leaned forward and sneered.

"Considering I will be the lucky one to tell father you are still alive, I'd suggest you have fun while it lasts!", the white-haired demon called out and Atemu glared up at his sibling.

"At least it will last longer than you drawing breath!", the tanned man snarled back prior to thunder booming which signalled his brother had vanished from his own private seat. Rose-red eyes could see how Vivian muttered in displeasure, her words probably not for him, before she bend forward and glared at him.

"Anzu and I need to speak!", she ordered, her voice echoing through the arena. Mana shrieked as Yami was surrounded by the shadows and vanished, while Ishizu patted her shoulder gently and pointed out the young Neko stood next to their master because he had been summoned by the dark magic. Both her master and the Neko seemed to discuss something, with Atemu talking and Yami merely tilting his head. Kisara cackled as she struck Tamil down again, which had the demon wailing in agony as he tried to scurry away and she pounced on him like a cat. Yami couldn't help but feel his muscles twitch at the idea to mimic her.

Anzu gasped softly as the shadows curled around her too, before she stared into blazing rose-red eyes when her arm was grasped fiercely as soon as she looked at her husband. He was glaring at her, growling softly under his breath while he addressed her. "Once more I shall show you mercy, but remember, put a toe out of line and you will see my worst. You may speak with my dear sister, but _I know all_", he threatened and Anzu nodded, before she was whisked away and stood next to Vivian. The tanned man growled softly at the barrier his shadows bounced off against so he could not listen in on the conversation, before his attention was pulled elsewhere.

"What about me dear brother? I'd love to help you cut him apart!", Marik called from his spot and rose-red eyes turned to him while the tanned demon allowed for his wives to leave the arena. Mai gathered them while Ishizu watched a moment longer with a small tilt of her head as Kisara continued to cut the skin or slice little pieces off the body.

"Find your own piece of filth, Marik! Get out of here!", Atemu barked back and he watched how thunder sparked to make his second brother leave the arena. The shadows curled around him, which turned his attention upon Kisara with her silvery-white hair covered in blood. A smirk played on his lips as the real fun would begin with Tamil screaming in agony. It would become a lot worse still, as these little cuts Kisara gave were nothing and the shadows curled at his idea. A wooden block appeared from nowhere and the shadows binding Tamil eagerly curled apart to fasten a hand next to the golden knife. Atemu picked it up slowly, his rose-red eyes gleaming with glee.

"Make sure he can move, this doesn't need to be a clean cut", the tanned man muttered as Kisara moved her hair from her face and struck down again. Tamil screamed in agony and Atemu chuckled as he brought the golden knife down to cut off the pinkie. He pursed his lips as it was a clean cut, though he smiled afterwards when he separated the next finger. It was fun nonetheless, clean cut or not. Especially because the screams got louder and the agony far more present. Tamil writhed against the shadows holding him down and he tried to pull himself free or move away from the blade Kisara handled with a bloodthirsty gleam in her blue eyes.

"Bring it to me", Atemu whispered to the shadows curling at his side and he smiled when some disappeared from sight while others slithered across his arm towards the golden knife he used to cut off another finger. They wanted to participate in the fun and therefore slithered into the wound to scorch the veins. Most of Tamil's wounds had been given the same treatment, in order for him to live much longer with Kisara cutting away his flesh and the shadows had enjoyed themselves as they continued to purr softly in Atemu's ear. The tanned demon couldn't help but smirk as burned muscles were staring up at them from open wounds with veins unable to spill forth any kind of blood after a period of time as the shadows lapped at the falling liquid.

Glancing sideways, Atemu saw crimson eyes gleaming in content. His Neko's black ears and tail were relaxed and the golden coloured fur on the tips gleamed in the offered sunlight. Yami was truly beautiful, as he watched both demons having fun while a small approving smile curled his pale lips. Atemu grinned, slicing off the last finger and straightened with a splatter of blood against his cheek. Kisara giggled at the sight.

"Good one", she commented while Atemu smeared the blood across his face as he tried to wipe most of it away, before licking it off his hand.

"It doesn't taste very good", he commented, dragging his knife slowly across Tamil's arm, though that received him a pained moan instead of a scream. Especially as he didn't cut that deep and it was truly a shame. Yet, it was all right as well, considering there would be plenty of screaming soon and Atemu turned as the shadows notified him of their return. The uncovered a huge kettle, one big enough to fit three people while it was currently filled with molten gold. Tamil stared at the kettle and his body trembled as he was given a brief pause to his torture.

"No, please", he whispered prior to cowering as burning rose-red eyes were looking down upon him when he had dared to open his mouth.

"_Pleading_ for your life? _Begging_ for mercy?", Atemu hissed in anger, before he chuckled in cruel amusement. Snorting, he shook his head as he stared at the bubbling golden liquid. "You tried to war against me and failed, sending hundreds of lives in disarray. You challenged me and lost the battle. You insulted _my _possession. I cannot let that slide. No, like I said, you will be an example", the tanned man said as the kettle was brought closer. The wood beneath it burned brightly and Atemu smiled as he knew he would enjoy this. The smell of burning flesh, the screams of pain as Tamil would be lowered in the kettle as well as the knowledge organs would boil before he would slowly disappear. The tanned demon couldn't help but shudder with pleasure.

"Kisara", he called softly at his white-haired sister who had struck down again while Atemu had been speaking. She was cutting only, the skin torn apart and even though that would only quicken Tamil's death, it was a lovely sight to see. "Kisara, stop it", he ordered, hissing softly as she rose the knife again. With a pout on her lips, his sister glared at him.

"I am nearly at the thousand cuts. Three more!", she whined softly and he rose an eyebrow. She tilted her head slightly as Atemu continued to stare at her. "I kept count", she answered to his silent question and he nodded slowly, waving his hand at her so she could make the last cuts she desired. Grinning eagerly, Kisara turned her cruel blue gaze back upon Tamil and brought the dagger down three times in successful slices. Blood streamed towards the sand beneath them, while the tortured demon's cries were soft and sobbing, before he was lifted from the ground by his wrists. The shadows curled eagerly as they lifted the wailing and screaming demon and hovered him above the kettle.

"Feel my wrath", Atemu said, before he nodded towards the shadows. Tamil screamed and trashed as he was lowered slowly and even tried to pull his legs up as he struggled to free his hands. Kisara grinned in pleasure as she watched the wailing demon, before his feet touched the boiling liquid at last. It was the loudest scream yet, but it was absolutely beautiful. His eyes and lungs were already burned by the amount of steam rising from the hot kettle and now it was his flesh that would wither away.

"What kind of statue will you make?", Kisara asked and Atemu tilted his head slightly as he seemed to think on it. Then, he smiled.

"A cat, one big enough so it will gleam in the sunlight. Everyone will see it because as soon as they leave the door towards the gardens, they will be met by its sight", Atemu answered and Kisara nodded as she looked at the sniffed the air which carried the beautiful stench of burned flesh.

"Sounds beautiful", she whispered and smiled while putting the silver blade away she had been using to cut and slice the criminal. She was satisfied though. _Very_ satisfied and that would only grow as she watched how the shadows pushed Tamil into the kettle completely. True, there was regret, considering Tamil's screams died out as he was completely engulfed by the molten gold in the kettle, but the scent of his burning flesh remained. His screams echoed in her ears and Kisara smiled as she looked at Atemu who seemed to enjoy himself just as much as she did.

Rose-red eyes gleamed as Atemu caught the satisfied look within Kisara's eyes while they waited for the flesh to burn and melt away. The tanned man looked at Yami slightly, the black tail flicking back and forth slowly as if it measured the time it would take for Tamil to be completely gone. Atemu smiled almost fondly as he gazed back upon the kettle. "It will be a beautiful statue", he commented softly and his sister turned her gaze upon him once more, though tore it away from him when Seto came their way. The brunet had one eyebrow raised in question as he gazed at the bloodied silver-white hair of his wife.

"What will you craft from it?", he asked, ignoring Kisara's eye-roll as she had already asked. Atemu merely smiled as if he didn't mind telling them again.

"A cat, though it will be a statue of which the deities will be jealous. Large ears, intelligent eyes, slender body and tail. Though tha means I will have to look for rubies as well", Atemu muttered while the shadows curled around him. Tilting his head, the tanned man pursed his lips as he tried to figure out what other jewels to use for his upcoming statue.

"Give it blue eyes?", Seto asked with an amused expression gleaming in his ice-blue eyes and Atemu glared up at him. It was an immediate no, even without words, but the tall brunet couldn't help but smirk. "We'll come and see it when it's finished. Currently, I believe my wife needs a bath", the talled demon muttered and Kisara grinned, before she grabbed his hand and pecked his lips softly. The brunet pretended as if he hadn't received anything from his wife while walking away from both Atemu and Yami, because he had a stoic appearance to uphold. The latter inclined his head slightly in farewell, before moving to Atemu's side so he could touch the burned shoulder wound gently.

The shadows had taken care of most of the wound, especially considering the edges were already healing and Yami was glad it was. It was a different burning from the kind they used upon criminals, because Atemu was precious to them, but that didn't mean he could finally breathe a sigh of relieve. The cut had looked awful from where he had been standing upon the balcony and even more so when he hadn't been able to look at it with Atemu torturing Tamil. Yet, now that he could see the flow of blood was stemmed by the shadows, the pale man was relieved to see his lover was doing just fine. He would be sore tomorrow, Yami was quite sure of that, but at least healthy as well as alive and with that notion in his mind, he purred softly.

"Yes, I know, Kitten", Atemu responded, turning his gaze back upon the kettle in front of him where the molten gold was bubbling peacefully. "But revenge has been extracted as ordered. Kisara has had some fun and tomorrow we shall deal with the new land I have just acquired. We shall visit new villages, torture some more people and make sure to make some profit as well", the tanned man continued and Yami's crimson eyes gleamed, before there was a new soft purr. It was a different one, Atemu could tell by the different tune and he smiled as he could relate to his lover agreeing with him.

"Though for now, I must tolerate the fact your pet is with my sister. There will be another warning, Kitten. I will make sure Anzu knows not to follow Vivian up on her words, whatever they may be. Not even when it is a complaint about the colour of her dress", Atemu muttered angrily and Yami gave a small smile with a nod, before he turned his gaze upon the kettle again. It was huge, but also very useful and Yami flicked his tail as he hoped the statue would turn out nicely. At least Atemu had made sure there was one less criminal to worry about, yet, his lover snorted with boredom and Yami followed him out of the arena as the tanned man turned to walk away.

"Gather my wife and let my sister leave my house. I no longer tolerate her presence in my home", Atemu whispered to the shadows and they slithered off towards the balcony Vivian resided upon. Yami glanced at the shadows and gave a small tilt of his head as he softly touched Atemu's arm for the dark magic had been denied before. Rose-red eyes turned to him to see Yami retrieve the silver bell and Atemu sighed when he realised his mistake. Staring at the bell for a moment longer, he could do nothing else but agree with a nod.

"Yes, go fetch her. Let the shadows tell Anzu I will speak with her in the throne room immediately", the demon ordered and Yami nodded, before he touched the wounded shoulder softly. A worried frown spread across pale features and Atemu sighed softly. "Yes, while you fetch your silly pet, I shall go to Ishizu and have her take a look. And no, I will not maim Anzu, just warn her", were his next words and Yami nodded, before he walked back into the arena with the shadows slithering behind him. Atemu sighed softly as he gazed at the leaving Neko, but was glad when he felt the core of his magic curl around his frame. They brought him towards the infirmary where Ishizu was waiting for him with bandages.

"My Lord", she greeted with a slight bow of her head and Atemu greeted her in return while the shadows hid his necklace and ring from view, prior to him shedding himself of his top garments. Facing Tamil, he hadn't even bothered with protective clothes, perhaps a little too cocky, but he didn't regret it. The wound had stung and had hurt his pride, though it felt good to have this feeling of being alive course through his veins. The thought alone made him question how his lover could still sleep at his side, because the answer eluded Atemu. Then again, Yami had never shunned him or looked at him in fear, unlike many others. It made the bond between them as strong as it was today and Atemu was forever grateful to have found the one person who loved him for who he was. With his additional cruel and questionable traits.

After all, he would not allow for certain criminals to roam free. Those who had done wrong would be punished, as was his law. Those who touched or hurt his possession would know his wrath and Atemu bristled softly with the shadows curling around his frame again. Ishizu stilled for a small moment, but when he didn't comment, she continued her gentle and soft touches. At least the black-haired woman had been a good choice regarding Yami wanting pets, as was Mai. They were reliable and useful, as the blonde woman had proven yesterday. True, perhaps not willingly, but she hadn't known she was carrying a shadow with her and as long as she didn't know she had been used, Mai wouldn't be hurt.

Now, Shizuka was a cute addition with a fire in her soul he could appreciate while Mana feared him greatly and would still need to be allowed to bloom into a beautiful young woman. Anzu, however, was turning into a different story. She believed herself to be worthy of Yami's place, that she was the one to stand next to Atemu and the tanned man wondered where these hallucinations came from at the same time he wished he could stop them. He had asked the shadows, while wondering if they had poisoned her mind, but they had not. It was a promise between them after all, they would not touch Yami's pets unless told otherwise. The shadows kept themselves to that quite well and he was thankful to them for everything they did.

But Atemu could also feel that loyalty swaying whenever Anzu was either discussed or near them. The young brunette had maybe not yet learned enough from her night in the dungeons and Atemu wondered if a good painful approach would differ her opinion of where she stood. To him, she meant nothing after all. Just a way for Yami to have something to do while the demon was busy with 'ruling' his land and villages. The tanned man hated ruling, even though it was necessary. He could care less, to be honest. As long as he had his lover and a house to protect, he could live a happy life without the added necessities.

"Thank you, Ishizu. When the wound turns bad, you shall see me", Atemu said softly as the black-haired woman had long since finished but hadn't been sure on if he would forgive her for breaking his train of thought. Ishizu gave a warm smile and bowed her head again, even though they both knew the demon would not return. His magic had taken care of the wound after all and as she had done was apply a pain-relieving ointment. Yet, after saying his goodbye, Atemu asked the shadows to take him the throne room for his next duty which was already wasting too much of his time. It made him fume as he dressed in his battle-shirt, because he knew he shouldn't have allowed for Anzu to speak with his sister and Atemu growled as the shadows reacted to his foul mood. The nerve of that woman, disregarding his kitten so. Disregarding the fact she owed Yami her life. How dare she? He should have her whipped for the outrageous ideas in her head, before a new cut to her face would be made. Just to teach her not to insult or hurt his kitten and to be afraid of him for the rest of her miserable life.

It was with that thought he allowed for the shadows to open the doors to his throne room where he could glare at the brunette woman with his rose-red eyes burning in fury the moment she walked inside. "Had a _pleasant_ conversation with my sister?", he asked with a hiss and the demon almost smirked when he saw Anzu tremble as she sunk down on her knees to show her respect to him. He could care less about what she felt towards him, it was his lover she should thank on her bleeding knees while kissing the ground beneath his feet.

"Lady Vivian was most helpful, my Lord. She made me realise I still have a long way to go if I want to be the wife you deserve", she whispered and he growled softly. Blue eyes lowered towards the floor and Atemu watched how she bowed her head a little lower. "I also understand my behaviour has been most disrespectful and therefore I hope you will accept my sincere apology. Not only you, but Yami and the other women as well. I did them great wrong", Anzu continued and Atemu narrowed his eyes. Briskly, he walked over towards her and stared down at her quivering form.

"Let me be clear to you, Anzu. My sister is an idiot if she thinks her pathetic attempt at a barrier could keep my shadows out, nor do I believe the lies she told you to tell. I told you before, _I know all_ and I will tell you again that there is no escaping me or my shadows. If you take whatever she said by heart, I promise you right now: I _will_ kill you. Slowly, painfully and until the bitter end. Do we have an understanding? The night in the dungeons was Yami's request, as is you being here in the first place. To me, you are worthless. You are a nobody and nothing you do or say will ever be able to change how I view you. _Never_ forget you are here solely because of Yami's mercy. _You are not here because of my own_", Atemu hissed, his rose-red eyes gleaming with held-back anger.

Anzu merely gazed at him and took a shuddering breath prior to closing her eyes in fear as she nodded. "I know", she whispered gravely, as if uttering every syllable of those words hurt her to her very core. Atemu snorted softly at the answer, before he turned to sit back down upon his seat and glare at her from where he sat.

"You will apologise to Yami and my other wives for your insolence. Let me be clear, Anzu. _Do not tempt me_", he hissed, before waving his hand to signal she could go. Anzu bowed her head in understanding, slowly got off the floor to walk from the throne room and shuddered as soon as she stood outside. She was close to crying, knowing her husband hated her so because she had had a slip of the tongue. For years she had threaded carefully and she would do so again. He would be pleased with her once more and desire her like he had done so from the very beginning. Atemu was her husband after all and he loved her.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. I am still trying to decide if I want to change the upcoming chapters to a little more fanfiction-friendly nature, so it might again take a little longer before I have edited them. I'll try to get them up as soon as possible though! See you all then, byebye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back and I am so sorry, but I forgot parts of my own story which means that the part I was talking about in the previous chapter is not going to happen for a while. The torture will happen in the near future, but I am apparently a little dumb for forgetting when, hence why I'll try to edit the chapters as soon as possible, without editing it too much. I'm still at war with myself, but that's why I am glad all of these chapters are long since finished and only need editing.**

**That said, thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter. A thank you to my _Guest, Koobre_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_. **

**To my _Guest_: I am never able to respond to your reviews, but that's why I wanted to tell you that I have splendid days whenever you review. So thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the informative chapter and I hope you'll like this one to. **

**To _Koobre: _You wanted sentients shadows? You'll have them (grin)**

**To _Pharaohs Girl18: _This chapter will be more of your liking ;)**

**That said: as for warnings no torture in this one. Will be a litte wife-centric this time, you'll get what I mean as you continue to read. Also, I warned for lots lemons and I wasn't kidding. Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 8**

/\/\/\/\/\

Shuddering slightly, she couldn't enjoy the view around her. She couldn't admire the blooming flowers in their orange, yellow and red colour. She couldn't love the wonderful scent nor the sight of butterflies while they looked for food with the late summer sun burning in the west. The temperatures were pleasant for the time of the year, but Mana couldn't enjoy them. Not while she tried to forget both memories of sound and sight concerning the battle. Or the torturous moments afterwards. The screams were still with her, even though the young brunette knew she hadn't seen the worst of it.

Looking up as a branch snapped softly, dark-blue eyes met plum-purple. Malik tilted his head at her slightly when he found her, his lips curling in a comforting smile as he took a small step forward. "I promised my sister I'd find you while she tends to our Lord's wound. Can I join you?", he asked softly, pointing at the ground next to her. Mana nodded slowly at his question while wiping the tears from her eyes as she knew they were silly. It wasn't her who had been tortured, yet, the agonising screams wouldn't leave her.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, because she wasn't sure what else to say. "I've only been here for barely forty-eight hours and all I can do is cry. So much has happened and I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop it", Mana continued in a soft voice and hugged her knees against her chest to sob into them. Her mind was a tumbling mess. She was relieved, had a roof over her head and would soon be called for dinner. A bed would wait for her tonight which might let her sleep peacefully. Yet, the young brunette was also afraid. She had only seen the minimum of the horrors her new Lord could perform, but they already frightened her. Ishizu had told her countless of times he would not hurt her, but what if the demonic man changed his mind?

"It's all right, Mana. The things happening to you at the moment might be overwhelming and it's only natural for you to be afraid. We are ruled by demons and not always kind ones. Lord Atemu has his quirks, but he is a good man", Malik replied while rubbing Mana's back softly. She looked up at him and her dark-blue eyes gleamed with tears. The tanned youth gave a slight smile.

"What he does, his cruel way of punishing, is solely to protect us. It is unfortunate he makes us watch sometimes, but they are lessons he tries to teach us. Do you know what Tamil did before he was trialled?", Malik asked handing Mana a tissue from his pocket. The brunette slowly shook her head at the young male who looked so much like the demon begging their master to have a turn. Malik gave her a wry smile before he answered. "Aside from plucking you off the streets, he tried to overthrow our Lord and take away his land by marching through the owned villages. He raped men and women, stole their precious food and burned their houses so they would have no other place to go. He ate their children and chained them to his caravan so they would be forced to join his army in a war they couldn't win. Afterwards, he insulted Yami and our master's law is to never try to hurt one he calls his possession".

Mana stared at Malik and hiccupped when he tried to dry her cheek now that he had the brunette's attention upon him. "His punishments are cruel, yes, but they also prevent from criminals to run the city down. Obviously there is a black market and our Lord knows it exists, but he tries to fight against them. That's why criminals are not released, because they might try again. Lord Atemu rather has a warning that says to not mess with him because it will result in death if one does", the tanned male elaborated which had Mana nibbling her lip.

"That's the thing... You say he won't hurt us, but look at Anzu. She was forced to spend the entire night in the dungeons", she countered and Malik nodded.

"Yes, she did and with reason. We may not know all the details, but our Lord said she insulted him. As well as Yami, which is something you don't do. My sister told you of the special bond between them and that has once again been made clear. Yami means everything to our Lord, but he is also the one able to sway his mind. That's why we are allowed to be here and we should be grateful for that", Malik said as he listened to Mana take another shuddering breath. Then, she nodded slowly.

"I know", she whispered and leaned her chin on top of her knees. "I know I am supposed to be grateful. For the first time in months I have a roof over my head and food to fill my stomach. Nobody has hurt me as of yet and, even though I fear our new master, something tells me that all will be well. I don't feel like a slave or a possession, but I also know I am watched", she said and Malik nodded.

"The house is guarded by the shadows. We are always protected, yet, we are also free. Yes, we may have duties, but we are also free to wander around the house. And truthfully, I don't even want to leave. Out there I have been hurt, while living here has given me time to heal as well as peace of mind", Malik admitted and he glanced at the brunette next to him as she sighed. "Trust me, Mana, you will get peace of mind. Yami will find you something to do, something that you will enjoy as he does want only the best for us. He is kind and so is our master. As long as you don't get on his wrong side, that is", the tanned male continued and Mana couldn't help herself as she gave a soft snort and giggle at the same time. Malik chuckled as well, the tension around them lifting somewhat as he finally felt he had been able to comfort the new family member.

"Does he even have a good side towards others than Yami?", she asked, because she had seen it. She had seen the cruel look he had given Anzu all day afterwards as well as the smirk as he had cut down his enemy. Yet, in between, she had seen the soft glances and the slight curling of his lips whenever he had looked at the Neko. Ishizu was right, there was something between them, a 'special bond' as Malik had called it and Mana couldn't help but agree. Yami was special, though maybe only for the fact he did not cringe whenever the knife was brought down. He did not seem to be sick at the idea of blood and beheading, not even while it was discussed at the dining table.

"Thank you Malik", she whispered softly as she glanced to her left and the plum-purple eyes gleamed as the young male wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks. He was kind to her, like no other had been in a long while and Mana felt herself lean into the comforting touch. When she realised what she did, she blushed a bright red and pulled away with an embarrassed smile upon her lips. Malik chuckled in equalled embarrassment and looked away from Mana momentarily.

"Sorry", he whispered as he hadn't want to make her uncomfortable. He just didn't like to see her cry, even though Malik had no idea where these feelings were coming from. Yet, he was glad she was allowed to live in the house with them and that he had been able to meet her. The tanned male had been honest the day before, she was already beautiful, even more so than his sister had ever been. She was lovelier than all the other women in the house, with her brown hair bouncing as she walked. Maybe it had only been forty-eight hours, but he had noticed it either way. How her eyes would gleam when she smiled and the lovely curl of her lips in itself was beautiful as well.

"It's all right. It worked", Mana said and she giggled softly as she seemed to shift into a happier mood. Malik chuckled, before he slowly rose from the ground and extended his hand.

"I'm glad it did. Will you still help me in feeding the Dragons? We'll visit the deer as well", he promised and she smiled at him, nodding gently while accepting his hand to help herself from the grass she had been sitting upon. Patting her dress to make sure there was no dirt, as she didn't want to insult Anzu or look ungrateful with her beautiful garments, she followed Malik towards the stables when she was pleased with her look.

The Dragons rumbled softly as they saw the tanned male enter, even more so when he opened up the units where they stored the meat. The sight was still unnerving to Mana, but somehow she could put that thought away because it was just meat. Not a carved body that was left screaming because two demons were cutting it apart. This was just beef or sheep which was for the Dragons. Gazing at the red flesh, she sighed softly. "Our Lord doesn't feed his Dragons with human or demonic parts, does he?", she asked, still a little wary of the unit's contents. Malik looked at her, nibbling his lip slightly as he took the first part and added it to a cart. Then, he gave an apologetic smile.

"Only when he feeds the Dragons himself", he answered and Mana could feel her stomach turn as she followed Malik through the large stables. Dragons were either snuggled up together and just waking from their afternoon nap or they returned from flights across the land. Riders were swarming the place momentarily, before they vanished and Mana couldn't help but stare. Malik chuckled as he fed the red Dragon closest to him. Two pieces of meat went into separate mouths and the long rows of sharp teeth were unnerving to those who didn't know the kind creature.

"They were shadow riders, Mana. Our Lord doesn't allow for many others aside us to ride the Dragons. We can and if you want, Yami might allow for me to show you how one day", the tanned male said and Mana's dark blue eyes gleamed with sudden excitement.

"We would be able to fly?", she asked, nearly bouncing on her feet at the prospect. Malik chuckled as she turned into an eager, a happy bouncing ball. It was so different than moments prior to her excitement, yet it filled him to the brim as well as he nodded in answer.

"We do sometimes fly with the Dragons, when our master allows it and I'm sure that Yami will allow for you to be shown how. I'll ask him as soon as I can", Malik suggested and Mana nibbled her lip with her eyes still gleaming.

"You would do that for me?", she asked softly and Malik nodded again.

"I would. Aside from you needing to learn how, the Dragons need to stretch their wings occasionally and I'd love to show you the surrounding grounds and village. What Yami has shown you yesterday, is probably half of what Lord Atemu owns for his home", the tanned male said to which the brunette stared at him in disbelieve. Malik smiled as he fed another few Dragons. "I mean it", he whispered, a slight blush covering his cheeks and Mana giggled softly.

"I believe you", she whispered, nibbling her lip as she looked away and took out a piece of meat while trying to keep her dress clean. "It's just... I can't believe he owns so much. If what you say is true, the house is really small compared to the rest", she clarified and Malik agreed with a soft hum.

"It actually is. Looking at the house, it only has the bottom floor and a small part which is the first floor. The roof of the bottom floor is used as a balcony, but as far as I know, nobody uses the first floor. I have never to it at least, but perhaps Yami has, who knows? Either way, the foyer leads to three different corridors with only two connecting at the end into another. The left corridor leads towards the 'throne room', as we have no other name for it and the medical wing. The right corridor takes you towards the kitchens and dining area, though if you'd go around the corner you would be able to get to the sleeping areas. The corridor leading straight into the heart of the house connects to the one with our bedrooms and it has a left branch that goes towards our master's studies, though if you'd follow it straight ahead, you would end up in the gardens", Malik explained while taking Mana up the staircase to the top of the barns.

Mana couldn't help but admire the view as they reached it, for the sun was already low enough to colour the sky a beautiful red. From where she stood, she could see the gardens below, as well as the path leading to the area where she had seen Mai dragging a dead stag behind her horse yesterday. Gently, Malik took her shoulders to turn her to the right and she could see the area she had not yet explored. "When you exit the house through our master's study, you end up in the courtyard leading towards the dungeons. You can also get into the courtyard through the garden and the first also connects to a beautiful swimming pool", Malik said as he waved to a point beyond the courtyard, though Mana looked at him with a frown.

"So, we will have to go passed the creepy dungeons to get into a beautiful swimming pool?", she asked and laughed softly as Malik tilted his head ever so slightly to agree with her.

"Yes, sort of. Though you can barely see the entrance. The arch is covered with beautiful red roses, even when winter comes. Even though our master likes to spend his days amongst the prisoners, he doesn't want us to be too concerned about it. The swimming pool is truly beautiful though. Our master had two ponds build alongside the pool and when you dive below the surface, you can see the Koi fish looking back at you", Malik said to which Mana giggled. "There are also beautiful water lilies", he continued and Mana blushed.

"Really?", she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I plucked them myself from the streams on the left side of the 'garden'. Even though a wall lines the borders of this home, with the shadows protecting it, there is life. Lots of it, which Mai loves to hunt to test her skills, though she doesn't always bring something home. The horse stables are over there and when a new one is brought in, you can always hear it whinny in fear of the Dragons. It takes a while until they are used to the sound of beating wings and the roaring", Malik explained as he pointed to other stables which were further away towards the left. "If you go beyond the horse stables and a little more into the undeveloped area of this land, you will be surrounded by beautiful trees and there is a stream running through the land. Water lilies bloom there freely and if you look closely, you can see where the rabbits and deer have gone to drink", the tanned male explained and the brunette sighed softly.

"Sounds wonderful, Malik", she whispers, though that made Malik scratch himself behind the head as he nibbles his bottom lip.

"When Mai's not hunting, we could go there once. I'll show you from a Dragon's back first though, it's beautiful to see the stream gleam in the sunlight", Malik offered and Mana nodded, before looking down at the deer moving in the meadow nearby. A few of the young ones were running around while playing while their mothers or aunts were eating the grass.

"Do these get released for Mai to hunt?", Mana asked softly and looked into plum-purple eyes again. Malik rose his shoulders slightly.

"Some of them, yes. Others are given to collectors or to the butcher for special celebrations and there are some who are used to feed the Dragons with. Most get a long life here though, a good one", the tanned male answered and Mana nodded.

"Thank you for being honest, Malik. Thank you for trying to comfort me", she said, her dark-blue eyes gleaming with gratitude. Malik rose his shoulders again in a small shrug, because to him, he had only done his duty. Mana was family now and he had to make sure she felt welcome as well as safe.

"I'll always be honest with you, Mana and you're welcome. I hope I was able to give you some peace of mind", the tanned man replied and he gave a mental sigh of relieve when the young girl nodded with a smile curling her lips.

"You were, Malik. To know there is so much more to explore and knowing you'll help me discover my new home, that is a lovely prospect. You gave me peace of mind, Malik, by telling me what lies out there. I know I shouldn't be so afraid of our Lord and of where I am living now. I guess I knew he was cold-hearted, just not... Not like this", she admitted and leaned against the balustrade to try and see beyond to the woods and gleaming stream her companion just described. Malik's gaze softened as he watched the brunette and the soft breeze going through her bouncy hair made him smile.

"Give yourself some time, Mana. You'll see", Malik offered her as he joined her against the balustrade, their bodies barely touching. Mana smiled at his words and nodded.

"I'll try, Malik, I'll definitely try. Even if only for the fact I can't hurt people with my magic anymore", she whispered, before staring ahead of herself again. "Because of our Lord containing my mark of magic, I can feel like a normal human. People are no longer afraid of me, because they can be with me. Aside from me being afraid... these past forty-eight hours have been a blessing too", the brunette continued, before she gave a smile. "Though I can't wait to feel the wind through my hair as you teach me how to stay on top of a flying Dragon", the young girl joked, her laugh joined by Malik's as she pretended to wobble and fail hopelessly. Malik bumped their shoulders together softly as she started to flap her hands with a silly face upon her features, before calling from below got their attention.

"Mana! Malik!", Anzu called out and waved at them to come down from the watchtower. She watched as the tanned male steered Mana towards the curling staircase and she sighed softly. Well... male... he was only that because he couldn't be called something else. True, he was nice and had taught her how to fly with Dragons, until she had given up on them out of fear. What if she would fall or what if the Dragon tried to catch her if she did? She would never be presentable towards her husband ever again and she shuddered at the horrors that were brought to her mind, before she looked up at the two younger people coming up to her. "Shizuka asked if I could call you for dinner", Anzu said, relaying the message with a smile upon her lips. She could not make another mistake, her husband wouldn't appreciate it. Besides, she had nothing against Malik, he was a good brother to Ishizu and was kind to everyone. He did his duties which consisted of grooming and feeding the Dragons. He was good to them and so were they to him. He was good with the other animals as well and seemed to have a certain kind of lure to him with new family members, considering Mana was standing particularly close to him currently.

"It's this late already?", the younger brunette asked and Anzu nodded, still smiling with warm blue eyes.

"It is almost time for dinner, yes. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually, though it's easy to lose track of time when looking at the sunset", Anzu said, turning slightly and the couple followed her as she walked away. Mana smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful to see it from the watchtower, though to imagine our Lord has such a big land to call his home... I would have never guessed", Mana said, not sure if she could tell the other woman about Malik telling her everything. Would he appreciate that or would that be divulging too much personal information? Was he even allowed to tell her so many things? The young brunette wasn't even sure what more to tell when Anzu rose her eyebrow questioningly, so she smiled when Malik answered for her.

"I told her about everything. Even tried to give her a view on how the house was built, but there is much exploring to do still. I'll make sure to ask Yami if I can teach you how to fly", Malik promised again as he turned to Mana and the girl seemed to bounce again with excitement. "Plus, the ponds could use some new water lilies as well. The old ones didn't bloom so well this year", the tanned male continued as they walked passed the banana trees and back into the house.

"Well, I'm sure Yami will give you permission", Anzu said and she smiled to which Mana smiled in return with excitement.

"I hope so. There is so much I still need to learn", she said, though the older brunette didn't answer and Mana went into a conversation about the stream Malik had visited before. Anzu only half-heartedly listened to the way Malik told of what he had seen. Green grass lining the stream, crystal clear water rushing over rocks while water lilies bloomed beautifully. Anzu had seen it once, though it might have been a different part when Mai had shown her years ago. They had gone horseback riding, with the blonde woman teaching her how to do so. Drinking from the stream, far away from the house she now lived in had felt different. As if she had been in another world within a world. Mai had been so kind to show her what her new home could bring her, peace and safety, which Anzu still treasured to this day.

Those feelings had been allowed to develop while days turned to weeks, months and years. She had been given a duty and had learned many things. Even though some things still stumped her to this very day. The Neko, for example... how was he able to show her mercy? How was he able to dictate? He was but a cat, a lowlife born from the bowels of creatures that didn't want him. Maybe even death didn't want him, which would be a perfect reason as to why he was still alive. At least his voice was taken from him, she wouldn't be able to listen to his caterwauling even if she had been forced to. Imagine the sound of that...

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling for a moment, Anzu schooled her face back into a smile as they entered the dining room. Maids and butlers were seated at the table as well, though it was a shame her husband did not join them to celebrate. She had wanted to know how he was, if his wound hurt and if he needed her help. True, he had probably gone to Ishizu which was more than natural as the older female was a well-educated medicine woman. Still, Anzu would have made sure her husband was resting in bed, with dinner served to him. She would have even fed him lovingly and his lips would have touched her fingers as she gave him dessert consisting of grapes or other fresh pieces of fruit. Her husband would definitely appreciate her kindness and bestow her with a gift. She would even be able to show she had overcome her fears of sexual activities. Not only within her mind, but also physically. Lord Atemu would be proud of her, smiling even because she was his treasured wife.

Looking up briefly when dinner was served, she savoured the scent of baked potatoes, vegetables and well-seasoned meat. Shizuka was a wonderful cook, even though she would never make it to lovely wife. Yes, she was young, cute and pretty in her own way, though too childish. Where Ishizu was too stern, Shizuka was the complete opposite and Anzu was glad she was not like the auburn-haired woman. No... she herself was serious, like Ishizu, though could definitely smile prettier and more often too. Mai had taught her to be serious, to calculate every possible option before taking swift action and Anzu was more than grateful for that.

Blue eyes glanced towards Mai subtly at the though and Anzu sighed softly. She was doing as the blonde woman had taught her, calculating her next move. What did the others know concerning her being locked away? Or was Mai the only one who knew a little? The beautiful woman had been competition for a while, but that had faded. Mai grew old, she was still beautiful, but not like her. The older woman didn't wear beautiful garments like Anzu did, nor any kind of jewellery. Mai was lovely to see in her own way, though Anzu had achieved the more slender waist and the broader hips which was necessary for baring sons. Smiling, the brunette was sure she would give her husband what he needed one day. It was as Lady Vivian had said, patience is a virtue. Anzu had a lot of patience and she would wait for him, because she loved him.

The one who could not love him, was probably Mana and the girl was not even an option to consider as a rival. Too young, too bubbly and would definitely cry too soon. Compared to the young girl, Anzu felt mature and ready to take on the world. How could their husband see something in the young girl when all she did was cry and lament her current state? She should be happy instead! Their master had approved of them all becoming his wives and by doing so he would protect them. He had bound the girl's magic and made sure everyone was safe. Even Mana, considering contained magic could kill the host, but she was still alive thanks to the gracious gift their master had given her. Yet, the little girl seemed to cry over spilled milk every time again which was absolutely unnecessary.

No, Mana brought no competition at all. Only Mai did, with her beautiful blonde hair and powerful presence. Would her husband go for the other woman instead of her? But she had grown more beautiful than Mai, hadn't she? Then again, maybe her husband disliked blonde women. Hence why he had not yet touched her. The rest was easy, their Lord simply didn't like them, but between her and Mai... Anzu was sure to win from her once teacher and the brunette woman smiled before her blue eyes met crimson ones as Anzu noticed Yami walking passed them with a plate filled with food. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The brunette had learned how to read him and how to answer him back just as silently. Yet, she couldn't help the hardening of her eyes as she watched him leave and she grumbled softly. Yami caught the grumble, his sensitive ears turning to the sound of her voice, before he vanished through the door. How dare she grumble? Did she not have delicious food? A nice meal which Atemu could use as well?

Then again, he should know where she was coming from. Had the woman truly believed Atemu would call for her help while he had been wounded? Snorting in amusement, Yami rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. His lover did not ask for help, one had to practically shove it into his handsome face before he would accept begrudgingly. As was currently the case, because Atemu was in his study and hadn't said anything to him yet. He had barely bid Seto and Kisara farewell prior to dinner and had then locked himself in the study to assess his next course of action. Which was frustrating, because the Neko had plenty to say and Yami sighed softly as he rung his bell prior to entering the study without waiting for an answer.

Scrolls were neatly placed into the bookcases, yet they still covered the ground occasionally. There were books as well, though currently, Atemu's eyes were fixated upon the map covering one of the three walls. The other wall was windows only, overlooking the garden and a part of the courtyard. The shadows were outlining one particular area upon the map, however, and Yami recognised it as what once had been Tamil's land. Yet, as soon as the door closed, rose-red eyes glanced up at him and Yami showed the plate of food he had brought with him. Atemu grumbled in slight response.

"_Leave_", he hissed at the guards and few councilmen standing at the door or at his side. They bowed their heads with their glazed over eyes and left through the door behind Yami. When it closed once more, the shadows curled across the wood and locked the entryway completely. They darkened the room as they covered the window as well while the pale Neko was greeted with a purr. Yami smiled and stroked them as he stepped forward before he glanced back at his demon.

"Please Até, have something to eat", the pale Neko whispered, his ears hiding in his hair as he curled his tail slightly. The tanned man sighed softly, a small smile curling his lips as well while he knew he had failed his kitten.

"What would I do without you, my love? Come, I'll show you our plans so far", Atemu said as he pointed at the map and Yami smiled, procuring a fork which they shared after the Neko prompted the tanned man to have the first bite. "Tomorrow I will discuss it further, but as you can see, Tamil's land borders with both Vivian and Otogi and they are the two people I don't want to share with at all. Nor do I want my borders to touch theirs, so I do hope I can sell the piece of land to either Akefia, Seto or Kisara. Even though the latter two share everything between them", Atemu muttered, knowing his siblings would continue the sharing just because it angered their father. To rule, there was no sharing, hence why they had both received a piece of land to start their living upon. Build an army, gather materials and extend your land passed your borders. That meant cutting people down, though Atemu wasn't exactly into that kind of business either. Neither were his married siblings, so they continued to share everything they owned. Which to Atemu, was only common sense. To the rest of their family, not so much.

"When will we leave?", Yami asked softly, sharing another bite with Atemu. The tanned man hummed as he chewed, swallowing quickly so he could answer.

"Tomorrow, if I have it my way. I shall speak with Malik concerning the Dragons, though he already knows. We also have to tell Shizuka not to bake another one of those massive celebratory cakes. It took us days", Atemu said with a roll of his eyes, though there was a fond smile on his lips. Yami tilted his head softly, nuzzling the tanned man lovingly, before he touched the shoulder.

"There nearly wouldn't have been any kind of celebration. You probably scared all of my lives from me", the pale Neko murmured and Atemu turned to him after which he allowed for Yami to undo the buttons and inspect the wound. Even though it was with a small roll of his eyes.

"It's just a flesh wound, Kitten. I was victorious", Atemu said, to clarify the point as to why they were celebrating. Yami hummed softly as he looked at the cut. From where he had stood on top of the balcony, as well as on the sidelines, it hadn't looked like just a 'flesh wound'. Not with the amount of blood coating Atemu's clothes and Yami was glad the shadows had taken immediate care of the wound when they had been released. "I have seen Ishizu, you need not worry", were the tanned man's soft words, before he shuddered slightly when Yami kissed his shoulder.

"I always worry, Até. You are my world and I will not live without you", Yami whispered, kissing the exposed shoulder again, before he gave a smile. "Though someone else's world is expanding as well. Mana and Malik are becoming quick friends. I think he's trying to show her you're not so much of a bad guy after you probably scared her to death". Atemu snorted at the spoken words, turning towards Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"And why would I have scared her to death? Did she insult you? May I now maim one of my unnecessary wives?", the demon asked, his rose-red eyes gleaming with excitement. Yami pouted and smacked his lover's chest softly, before he walked towards the window and gazed into the garden. In the corner he could see the courtyard, though he was more transfixed upon the late butterflies and bees as they suckled the sweet food from the blooming flowers.

"You need not maim Mana, Até. She's kind, though after you send Anzu to the dungeons she's even more afraid of you than she already was. During the battle, she was shaking like a leaf. She is unnecessary right now, but I like her. Besides, it's good she's making friends. It's also good for Malik", Yami said, smiling when tanned arms circled around his waist when Atemu embraced him from behind.

"Since when have you become so merciful? First, you will not allow for me to kill the person who disregarded you and now you tell me that I am not to scare the newest addition. Who are you and what did you do with my lover?", Atemu asked teasingly, though he gently kissed the slender neck which had Yami purr softly.

"Merciful? But Até, I thought we were playing a game? It's not much of a game when you destroy all the pawns. We must wait for the right time and then you may strike. Letting Anzu speak with Vivian is just you trying to be good, yet, you instilled fear in her heart. I'm just curious to see how it will turn out, Até. Aren't you?", Yami asked, smirking slightly as he tilted his head a little to the side and moaned as his lover kissed the offered skin, while hands stroked down from his waist to lower regions.

"Curious? Perhaps, but I will strike her down if Anzu dares to speak of me coupling with her again. Her thoughts about it alone are sickening, though I loved your scheming plan of using Mai to extract information from your disobedient pet", Atemu whispered, pressing himself a little closer to the Neko who leaned back against him with a purr.

"Like I said, Até, it's a game with pawns and hopefully it will become an interesting one", Yami said, his hands grasping his lover's vest as he was turned in the embrace so he would face Atemu. Rose-red eyes were dark as they shared a soft kiss.

"With your scheming? Probably. Enough talk about your pets, however. If Mana is settling in well, that means you won't have to help her adjust anymore. Which means you are mine, far into mid-morning as I do believe I have earned a lie in", Atemu murmured possessively as he broke the kiss and he rumbled deep within his chest as claws fastened into his clothes while Yami purred in excitement.

"A lie in? With you?", he whispered, moaning as Atemu nuzzled his sensitive ears. "Yes please", was his answer and Atemu chuckled as she scooped his lover into his arms and felt the shadows curl around them. Clothes were eaten slowly as they travelled towards their chambers and Yami chuckled softly as the tanned demon muttered darkly about his magic being a pain while a collarbone was revealed which the pale Neko licked eagerly. He nibbled on the offered skin and kissed it afterwards, before his lips travelled to the tanned neck and ear.

"Just, promise me you won't tie my hands again, Até. I want to touch you", Yami whispered, licking the shell of the slightly pointed ear, before he was gently set down on their bed. The shadows had moved quickly regarding their garments and their naked bodies were a delight for roaming eyes. Crimson irises darkened as they fell upon the, currently, soft flesh and Yami licked his lips eagerly. Atemu crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly, smirking as he could see where his lover's eyes went to. Not that his own were innocent while his hands were itching to touch the pale man before him so he would scream in pleasure.

"What if I would?", he asked teasingly, smirking a little more as the shadows slithered across the bed. Yami glared up at him mockingly, before moving back and away from Atemu. The tanned man rumbled softly and he watched the black tail flick in excitement.

"I might pounce you or ask the shadows to return the favour", Yami purred, rising to his hands and knees where he mimicked a cat ready to catch a prey. Atemu shuddered as he watched slender hips move and his skin tingled as he knew he would hold those hips to his groin soon. His lover was playful tonight, that much he could see and he smirked again as he rounded the bed, his eyes fixated upon the Neko as if his lover was the prey to be caught. The shudder his lover showed was alluring and he took a step closer with another rumble.

"They obey only me", he countered, crimson eyes following him as he rounded the bed like a vulture. What would be the best angle to have his kitten submit to him? What would be the touch tonight that had him shuddering in pleasure? Yami smirked in answer, however, and Atemu rumbled deep within his chest.

"Are you sure?", the Neko asked teasingly, his voice a soft sing-song as he questioned Atemu's faith in his own magic. The tanned demon snorted with a chuckle.

"They listen to you because that makes me happy. Having you tied up makes me very happy, so stop playing games, my love", Atemu whispered as the shadows slithered across the sheets and over Yami's frame. Crimson eyes were still defiant and Atemu placed his foot on top of the bed, which had his lover sway his hips a little more. The tanned man rumbled as he watched nails scratch at the fabric beneath them and he took another step closer.

"I promise you, untied you will be happier", Yami whispered, jumping up to pounce on Atemu without hurting him, though he was easily caught and kissed. Moaning as their lips locked, Yami felt how his lover sank down on his knees so he could be pushed against the mattress. Pouting slightly as Atemu sat up to stare down upon him with an eyebrow raised, the pale Neko shuddered as tanned hands stroked his legs and lifted one to kiss the inside of his knee.

"Stop teasing, Kitten, I might hold you to your words", Atemu chuckled, his tongue flicking out to lick the offered pale skin and Yami groaned with a tremble. He tried to come up with something to say, though it was another moan escaping his lips as Atemu continued to kiss his leg down towards his thigh. The tanned man chuckled softly as he released the leg and let his free hand idly stroke up his lover's abdomen towards his chest.

The shadows continued to slither around them, suddenly pushing him against Yami's groin while dropping the lube on top of the bed. Yami chuckled, his legs wounding around Atemu's waist while his lover caught himself before falling on top of him. Atemu grumbled softly, though purred when Yami kissed him. His hands caressed his lover's body while the Neko's rougher tongue pushed itself into his mouth and the demon moaned softly at the touch. He let his own tongue stroke against his lover's and felt his skin heating while he pressed himself a little more against his kitten. Breaking apart, Yami chuckled again.

"They're eager", he whispered, his pale hands cupping Atemu's face as the latter continued to grumble.

"A little too eager", Atemu muttered which had Yami smiling as he pressed his hips back against Atemu to feel the reaction between his lover's thighs.

"They're always eager, just like you", Yami replied, trying to ease Atemu's grumbling with another languid kiss. His lover was still here, after all... he was perhaps slightly wounded but still alive. He could kiss him some more, be with him again and have Atemu the way he liked. Naked and pressed up against body as they kissed and pleased each other. Because skin deserved to be stroked and cherished, which had Yami smile in advance. The Neko purred softly as butterfly kisses were given to his cheek, all the way going down to his neck where he wore his choker still. Not even the shadows touched it as the collar was a sign of Atemu's possession and who were they to deny their master what made him most happy? The golden ring around the tanned neck served the same purpose, though it was invisible to other eyes. Only Yami was allowed to look upon it.

"How can I not be eager when you offer so willingly?", Atemu whispered, his hands caressing pale skin as his lips kissed every bit they could touch. His lover was most beautiful and he moaned as hips shifted against his groin teasingly. Atemu chuckled as hands tangled in his hair when he reached the first nipple and licked it tenderly. He was not the only eager one, though he grumbled when the shadows tossed a second vial of lubricant onto the bed and pushed the first up against Yami's waist. The Neko shuddered at the cold touch of the vial to his heated skin, before he chuckled softly at the new presentation of eagerness. Especially when Atemu rolled his eyes and moved the lube away so he could continue kissing Yami.

He gasped, however, when he was pulled away from Yami and had his hands tied by black tendrils prior to him being rolled onto his back. Atemu growled as he fought against the bond, before he tried to catch Yami who was unceremoniously dumped on top of him. Pale legs straddled his waist as hands braced themselves upon his chest and the pale Neko couldn't help himself as he laughed softly when the shock wore off. Atemu snarled at the black tendrils in an attempt to get his hands free.

"Unhand me!", he growled, though the shadows simply curled up at the edges of the bed and purred. It didn't matter his lover purred as well while his pale fingers were stroking tanned nipples teasingly. "Give me the talisman", was his softer growl, though he was still angry. Yami gave a sly smirk, however, while he let his fingers move over the hardening pieces of flesh while he shifted his hips above his lover's groin to gain that strangled moan out of his demon's throat.

"I don't know, Até... I kind of like you like this and _will_ take advantage of it", he whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover's chest so his rough tongue could lick tanned skin. Atemu moaned softly in answer while still fighting against the bond which the shadows tightened their hold on as soon as he uttered another moan. Especially when soft lips kissed his sternum prior to going back towards a waiting nipple. Pale hands stroked down towards his hips, which Atemu shifted at the touch to create toe-curling friction. Yami mewed softly and smirked again as he sucked upon the tanned skin.

Shifting his hips to create a little more friction, Yami slowly lowered himself so he could kiss and lick more skin. Atemu's belly button was a favourite spot to tease and he pressed his tongue into the dent before sucking and kissing the surrounding skin. Atemu moaned again with the coil in his stomach tensing as Yami's lips were closer to his waiting flesh than before. Yet, his lover shifted again and Atemu mock-glared at his Neko, before he was faced with the pillows. He tried to curl back, but was forced to lie on his side while Yami kissed the tender area around his wound. Moaning again, Atemu gasped for breath when those lips kissed his spine and went down slowly with wet licks of a rough tongue.

"Yami", he groaned, his hot blood rushing through his veins as his lover reached his backside, before licking his spine all the way back towards his neck. Trembling and moaning, Atemu twitched as a warm hand pressed against his weeping flesh. They stroked the base which had tanned hips jerking in response, before the wet rough tongue pressed against his lower back again. Slowly it went down and muscles tensed as it reached the only entrance. Yami purred as he released the tanned penis to spread the cheeks slightly and gently pushed his tongue passed the tight ring of muscles.

Atemu moaned and tensed as the wet appendage pleased him and his breath came in gasps as he felt the coil tighten again. He was shifted once more slightly and this time, the tanned demon willingly brought his knees underneath him so Yami had easier access. Atemu grasped the pillows tight and maoned loud as the wet tongue entered him deeper, not even realising the shadows had released his hands because he had finally succumbed. Pre-cum dripped on top of the sheets as the coil tightened and he groaned in pleasure while Yami continued to lap at his backside. The Neko purred softly as he kissed Atemu's lower back the moment he retrieved his tongue and he smiled as his hands touched the wet penis so he could stroke the hardened flesh. It was a delight to hear his lover's difficult breathing as he continued to gasp for air and moan at the same time. Hips jerked as hands squeezed the head with a thumb running over the slit teasingly. Closing his eyes as the tingling intensified, Atemu cried out when the orgasm washed over him at another pleasing stroke. Twitching as he came, he could hear Yami purr in his ears while the latter was pressed up against him. Then there was a soft chuckle while his Neko moved away from Atemu to lick his hand clean from semen while rose-red eyes mock-glared at him.

"My love", Atemu purred darkly, still twitching as he rose to his knees and set his sight upon his Neko. A rough tongue still licked pale fingers clean, though Yami shuddered with want as he pretended to ignore the tanned man. "I hope that was satisfying", his lover continued, at last noticing his hands were released and he used that opportunity as he crawled towards his kitten who sat on his knees, still looking away from him. Yami purred softly, his skilful tongue slowly licking a finger, before Atemu grasped the hand and locked his eyes with crimson ones.

"_Very_", Yami purred with a smirk, moaning softly when Atemu kissed him and slithered his tongue inside the warm, waiting cavern. Yami let himself fall backwards as his lover pushed against him, knowing the teasing was over with the soft possessive rumble coming from Atemu's throat. The vial of lube was opened and the liquid was warmed between tanned hands, before Yami shifted his hips eagerly. He wanted Atemu, needed him, desired him and the pale Neko groaned with want as a finger entered him to tease his insides. The tanned demon rumbled possessively again while kissing and nibbling on his lover's collarbone as he spread the ring of muscles with a second finger. He growled and rumbled as he claimed Yami as his own while his hot blood burned him as his heart continued to hammer in his chest.

Yami mewed and cooed at the sensations and his legs trembled as they tried to wrap around Atemu's waist. He groaned again as a third finger plunged into him and the cold lube made him gasp while his muscles tensed. He clung to Atemu, crying out as fingers hit his prostate and he rode back upon the pleasure they were able to cause. Again he cried out while coming hard while digging his nails into his lover's skin. Yami mewed and moaned, his body trembling as he came down from his high while gasping for breath. He released Atemu only slightly while the three fingers were still scissoring him and the pale Neko groaned as his lover pushed his penis into his body.

"Now we're even, my love", Atemu whispered huskily and Yami purred in the kiss they shared. Lovely and languidly they took their time to kiss, tough it left Yami still gasping for breath when his demon pulled away from him. The shadows curled and slithered across their joined forms, purring in delight with Yami chuckling softly.

"We finally have what we wanted", he whispered, referring to himself and the shadows as he shifted his hips and felt the hard flesh within him. Atemu rumbled again, his rose-red eyes dark as he pulled back and gave a slow thrust back inside. Yami moaned, catching the smirk send his way and he purred as he clung to his lover again. Submissively, he nuzzled and licked his demon beneath his jaw, while he hoped his soft mews were pleading enough for the tanned man to move again. That he did, once again extremely slow, though it made Yami groan as he could feel how he was filled to the brim. He gasped for breath and moaned as he felt Atemu's flesh hardening some more within him while the gentle and slow thrusts curled his toes as it felt wonderful.

"Again, Até, please", he whispered while nibbling on the pointed ear tenderly. His sensitive body responded with excitement and his own flesh grew harder while the tanned demon picked up the pace ever so slightly. Still soft and gentle, however, to give them the longest pleasure in their love-making. It was why Yami loved his world. Atemu could be hard and fast-paced like he was before, a dominating mate, while he could also be like he was currently. Drawing out their pleasure, letting it grow between them steadily and Yami purred as Atemu picked up the pace again, his thrusts becoming more urgent as moans fell from his lips. The pale Neko mimicked him, groaning as Atemu shifted his hips again and gave a firm thrust straight in his prostate.

Coils tightened as muscles tensed while Yami pleaded for his world to go faster and harder, to please dominate him. The tanned male only complied with a smirk and grasped the pale hips tightly so he could please his lover as he so wished. Plunging himself into the willing body, Atemu moaned as nails dug into his skin while the pale Neko clung to him desperately. Yami's purrs turned to loud cries, because the pleasure was burning his nerves and making his skin tingle in all the good ways. The thrusting grew more eager, more urgent and Yami screamed as the coil tightened painfully with Atemu hitting his prostate over and over again. Atemu moaned as he grasped the hips tighter, before his muscles tensed agan when the coil snapped.

Yami mewled softly as hot semen burned within him, while his own orgasm made him twitch as his own seed covered their skin. Pulling Atemu down to rest upon his heaving chest, the Neko purred softly as his world continued to moan in pleasure. Tanned arms wrapped around his frame as best as possible and they embraced him tightly as Atemu nuzzled his kitten softly. The shadows curled around them, purring and dancing in delight as they ate the spilled semen and covered the resting bodies with clean sheets while continuously touching either their master or their possession.

"Whatever they're thinking, you are mine", Atemu growled possessively and Yami purred as he stroked his lover's back affectionately. His legs released the tanned man slowly, though he whined when Atemu pulled his penis from within him. The purr returned however, when his lover laid back down again to listen to Yami's rapidly beating heart once more.

"Ignore them, Até and sleep some. We have until mid-morning", Yami purred and the tanned man chuckled softly while raising his head from the pale chest to languidly kiss his lover.

"Eager, are we?", he whispered against pale lips, his hands caressing pale skin lovingly. Yami mewed softly, yet, he flattened his ears slightly as he turned sad.

"Of course. Who knows how much time we can spend together when we're off travelling to the new villages? Someone always dares to take too much of your time", Yami whispered in return, idly stroking his lover's face as he came down from his high. Atemu gave a soft, reassuring purr as he kissed the slender neck and wriggled his hand underneath Yami's back to stroke the base of the black tail. The tanned man smirked as Yami gasped while his body twitched at the same time crimson eyes darkened again.

"Then we shall punish those who will try", Atemu rumbled, his deep voice creating new trembles from his lover. The Neko purred and mewed in satisfaction at the answer, smiling when he could imagine his lover doing exactly that.

"Yes please. Let the earth be covered by their blood as you stand proud. Though, don't take more of my nine lives. I only have one left after today", Yami whispered, his lips brushing against Atemu's ever so softly. The tanned man smiled fondly and kissed his kitten lovingly.

"I promise", he answered, his voice equally as soft as Yami's and Atemu purred at the grateful nuzzle he received. "Though the earth will run red with blood. Their limbs an offering to the crows. Might have them skewered from top to bottom and roasted above a fire", were his next words and his Neko purred.

"I love the thought, but as I said: we have until mid-morning and I'm not yet tired", he murmured huskily, licking the tanned neck as he shifted his hips again. The shadows curled and danced, though for the first time, Atemu felt like he could ignore them. They were less eager, as if the show was over, though it had really only just begun. Softly he kissed Yami again, with his hand continuing their strokes of the black tail lovingly.

"Mid-morning it is", he teased in return, before his lover shut him up completely. Aside from desired moans.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you all in chapter 9, byebye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! I was a little excited to post this one just because I could, so I'd like to thank reviewers beforehand. A thank you to _Pharaohs Girl18_ who had already reviewed and just a small sidenote for you: only read the top half of this chapter. **

**That said, welcome to the chapter where the first images of Koobre's unintentional challenge finally turned into words. Maybe not as well done as I as hoping I could do, but I still enjoyed writing it. This chapter is also the first one to show Yami's cruelty by his own hands, you have been warned? (like, ages ago lol)**

**Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 9**

/\/\/\/\/\

Not sure what woke him at first, Atemu groaned softly as his pleasant dream was interrupted by images from the shadows. Macabre ones and he frowned in dismay as he pulled Yami a little closer to his own body while trying to fall back to sleep as that dream had been _far more_ pleasant. He listened to his kitten whimper as he too was woken by the shadows and the tanned demon growled for the shadows to shut up or else, though the images remained as if they ignored him. Their dismay was even greater when the shadows slithered underneath the sheets as they danced and purred, their excitement tangible like children upon a Christmas morning while they imagined babies burned in a massive fire. Yami whimpered again, his soft mews breaking Atemu's heart as his lover wished to sleep some more even though the black tendrils were jumping up and down the mattress while coiling around their bodies.

"Até... what are they doing?", the pale man whispered, curling tighter into a ball as he pressed himself some more against Atemu. They laid spooned together and Atemu sighed while trying to bury his face against Yami's neck in an attempt to ignore the clearly _very _happy shadows.

"They're awake", he muttered with dismay, considering he had planned to sleep until at least noon. Especially because falling asleep with Yami hadn't happened until a few hours ago because of numerous pleasant reasons the shadows had completely agreed with.

"Why? Why the images?", Yami asked, frowning and yelping softly as the shadows curled around him in excitement, lifting the sheets from his warm body to allow for a cold draft inside his warm body. He shuddered and turned over to hide his face against Atemu's chest while the latter growled angrily.

"Probably to request a burning, _before sunrise!_", he snarled as the shadows tugged at his mind to please listen to them. They whispered and purred in excitement, before settling down again when Yami whimpered once more in his attempt to fall asleep. Atemu still growled, his rose-red eyes dark with a menacing glare as he mentally ordered for them to calm down.

"Please... let Até sleep some more", Yami whispered while stroking a shadow that dared to slither between the two sleeping males. His crimson eyes were hazy with sleep and the shadow purred while nuzzling him, before curling around his body lovingly. Other shadows joined and they pressed themselves up against the pale man to give him a nuzzle as well, before slithering off the bed with a happy purr. They rolled across the room as if they were still celebrating prior to hanging themselves from the ceiling like curtains once more. Their toned down images were still of burning babies, however, and it was somehow unsettling.

Atemu groaned again as he took a deep breath and pulled Yami a little closer to his frame, glad his lover had been able to calm his raging magic. "What the hell was that about?", he asked while he tried to ignore the image of an infant girl being skewered to death. Yami wasn't sure and reassuringly kissed the tanned chest softly, before he snuggled up to his lover some more. It had definitely been odd, but he was too sleepy and tired to really want to think about it much longer.

"They are probably excited about visiting the villages. Maybe they hope for a child-abuser they can torment?", Yami offered nevertheless as he wanted to answer his lover's question either way, though Atemu muttered underneath his breath which made the pale Neko smile lovingly.

"Before sunrise", were his complaining words and he stroked Yami's back soothingly as he tried to protect his lover from the macabre images. A beheading every now and then or the shadows wishing them goodnight in their own way was never a problem. His Neko loved the shadows as much as Atemu loved his kitten, but this went a little too far. The current images were even a little disturbing for the shadows normal routine, but even though he tried to tell them to stop, they didn't while curling up against the pale man as if he was the prettiest jewel in the world. Yet, that meant Atemu would keep his lover's mind safe from the offered visions, which was why he took it upon himself to be the only receiver of their 'happiness'. Even though he wasn't very pleased with them curling up against his kitten the way they currently did.

"As long as you protect him", Atemu warned possessively against the excessive touching and the shadows procured him different images, of Otogi screaming and wailing in pain. Smiling, Atemu fell asleep to the pleasant memory, knowing the shadows would keep themselves to their word to protect his kitten for as long as he lived. His smile vanished, however, when his magic continued to haunt him in his dreams. The babies they procured were always dead and never screaming or crying which was disturbing in and of itself. The children just lay there as flames licked at their limbs and he wished they would show him memories once more, as it was far more interesting to see Otogi screaming while he was tortured. His weak sibling had been scared to death as the shadows had raged across his form. Atemu knew he only had the memory of his brother's mutilations because of the shadows, considering he had been out of his own mind while trying to protect Yami against the demonic idiot. Not that he minded, as the memories were pleasant, especially the moment when he had at last been subdued enough by his family to see the outcome of his shadow-controlled mind.

Long, thin wounds were currently running across his brother's frame. His clothes had been tattered as if he had been clawed to near death. Which he had been, at least, according to Kisara. Atemu could care less as he was furious for not completing his task of protecting his kitten more against the maniac. Yami had been in search of him, his healing body and mind still captured by the Blue Liquid. Otogi had tried to take advantage of that, though he had never been able to drink from the kitten Atemu had tried to safe from the outside world.

Sighing softly as he woke again with dread in his stomach, the tanned demon nuzzled Yami's sleeping form affectionately. He stroked the slender back as Yami curled onto his stomach and Atemu smiled fondly as he sat up and adored the sight. He just stroked his lover, like he would do his cats to ease his mind off the failure-like feelings. Yami had never said the tanned demon had failed him even though the kitten had just been an interesting project at the time, but when the tanned man thought back on it, it felt like he had either way. He had protected all of his cats from his family, yet had made the dumb decision to hand Yami over to the healers, because the Neko had been human and he wouldn't know how to heal them. Maim them and torture them, that he could do, but healing a humanoid body was beyond him.

Aside from that, most creatures were afraid of the Shadow Prince and his dark magic, why would Yami have been any different? His surprise had been great when the Neko had been calling for his help when the healers had tried to offer him to Akunamkanon. Never before had Atemu's 'teachings' been so overwhelming, though he had hidden the Neko with his magic where nobody could reach him. That too had gone wrong when the more 'awake'-part of Yami's mind had urged the Neko to go and look for him when it had realised it had been left alone. Atemu had never thought of it being possible, but his kitten had felt safe when he was near like nobody else had ever done.

Look at Mana for example. She turned in a shuddering and sobbing little pile of nothing whenever he was near. Not that it bothered Atemu, considering he didn't need his wives to do anything for him at all, but that was far more reason to treasure his lover. Yami never looked at him with fear in his eyes, would only speak to him because he believed only Atemu would listen and the Neko was the first to actually love him. From the first day Atemu had kept Yami in his room had the Neko curled up at his side, purring softly while the sickening drug had raged through his mind. It had opened up a new world for the tanned demon, as he was suddenly being welcomed back to his chambers by a more human being than his cats whenever he returned from showing his father he was ruthless.

Growling when the shadows tried to sway his mind to an image they showed him, he sighed almost saddened when Yami took a deep breath and stretched his limbs. Nails scratched at the pillows as the pale man yawned, before he tried to bury his face in the comforts of their bed again. Shifting ever so slightly, so Atemu could still stroke his back in a mind-easing gesture, Yami settled his half-lidded crimson eyes upon the tanned man. The shadows danced and nuzzled him, before they curled around Atemu to help him find peace. Those currently involved were the main strands of his lover's magic as the others were mere branches of what could have been an enormous creature. Yet, they were downgraded to wisps and tendrils, though they were greater than anyone probably imagined and Yami smiled as he could feel them trying to be of comfort.

"What's on your mind?", he asked softly, reaching his hand out to Atemu's face while he pressed himself against his lover's seated form. The tanned demon sighed as he leaned against the headboard some more and chuckled when Yami decided to use his stomach as a pillow and lie between tanned legs. Atemu stroked the soft tri-coloured hair and caressed the sensitive ears while he continued to stare straight ahead with his mind overflowing in thoughts.

"The shadows are disturbing, which is nothing new, though they are very persistent", Atemu muttered, his deep voice hinting at his anger. The shadows continued to ignore him, while merely dancing around the bed and curling across the sheets while they purred with happiness. Yami frowned slightly as he didn't see any images and sighed softly when he realised his lover was blocking them from him.

"No need to obscure the images, Até. Even if they are persistent and disturbing, you know I am not afraid. I will carry the burden with you", Yami murmured, his tongue softly licking Atemu's stomach. The tanned man chuckled at the feeling, before he tilted his head. He had tried to keep the images from his lover, to at least give one person a decent morning of sleep. Yami had asked to carry his burden from the moment he was a little more sane, though it had taken weeks before Atemu had allowed for the shadows to 'communicate' with his lover. Merely the bidding of goodnight was an unpleasant sight for a lot of people but even that, Yami had accepted. He had been especially persistent he could handle it after stating he had seen worse, though he hadn't clarified that expression for a long time. His nightmares had told Atemu enough, however, and he frowned as he was reminded of Yami finally sleeping through the night peacefully, before a Lord had taken it upon himself to bombard the castle with an army. Atemu had been ruthless while his kitten had looked on with his ears perked in fearful interest. After that, Yami had seen more torturous moments than was probably good for him, but Atemu felt he couldn't let go after the first time. That he needed his kitten to be there with him, because his world always agreed with what he did. He punished those who had asked for it and Yami had, probably, subconsciously given his consent for all that transpired.

Another lick diverted Atemu's thoughts from his mind towards the kitten still lying with him and the tanned man smiled. His hands were still caressing either soft hair, ears or an arched back with the black tail flicking back and forth in contentment. "What else is on your mind, Até? I did clearly hear you mutter 'Otogi' a few moments ago and right now you are glaring a hole through the wall. I know the shadows are still sending you messages with the amount of babies changing over time, but that can't make you this angry", Yami whispered and Atemu sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. This just wasn't his day, was it? He shouldn't make his kitten worried for his well-being.

"Just thinking on time gone by. I tried to dispel the images of the shadows by thinking on the memories of maiming Otogi. The bastard deserved more than I did to him and to this day, I still hope to get my second chance. Then my mind wandered to you being with me and accepting me the way I am, which I am still eternally grateful for", the tanned demon answered as he glanced down and Yami smiled as he shifted to a more upright position and pecked his lover on the lips with loving affection.

"You did the same for me. Took care of me when I was out of my mind and you treated me as a living being afterwards. How could I not return the gift you gave me?", Yami asked, straddling his lover's hips as he leaned in for another kiss. Atemu hummed softly, steadying his kitten with a slight rumble as the pale man leaned his groin deliciously close to his own.

"Yes, though I do sincerely believe that me taking you to see the torture made you into the scheming person you are today", was the tanned demons answer as he purred and smirked, because he wouldn't want to have it any other way. Yami chuckled at the accusation while softly leaning his forehead against Atemu's.

"Not a hair on my head would want to change that, Até", the Neko whispered, shifting his hips slightly which earned him a loving groan. "Then again, I can't wait to see who will dare to defy you in order for them to be cut down. To see your eyes gleam as you order the shadows to burn the body while you watch. Or to see the way you lick your fingers clean from their blood while the shadows offer you the soul to eat. I can't wait to see you in cruel glory as you strike fear in people's hearts", Yami continued softly, his teeth softly nibbling on Atemu's ear while his tongue slithering along the edges.

Atemu moaned softly and squeezed the cheeks of Yami's backside with pleasure, very well realising what his lover tried to do. His kitten tried to take his mind off the images and his memories, because they lived in the here and now. Where Yami was still with him and they were happily in love with each other. They were as separated from Atemu's family as much as possible, though if the demon could have it his way, he'd take Yami to a farm house and live there with his beloved instead. Then again, he could possibly not go without his dungeons and disappearing people caused for alarm in the smaller villages.

"Até, I'm here", Yami whispered in the tanned ear and Atemu chuckled softly and steadied his lover some more while he stroked the arching back as well as the slender black tail. They kissed softly and the demon smiled in the kiss with pale hands kneading his shoulders while Yami moaned and shifted his hips again.

"I was just appreciating the fact you weren't satisfied just yet, my love", the tanned man teased, nibbling on Yami's shoulder while a free hand moved down to his nipple and stroked it affectionately. Yami purred, still nibbling and licking Atemu's ear while he shifted his hips to feel the tanned flesh between his thighs grow with want.

"Never really", was his answer, kissing Atemu lovingly while his hand moved down towards the tanned penis and stroked it softly. Waking up this morning to hear his lover mutter about dark things was arousing enough, even more so when he thought about the upcoming bloodshed. True, he had asked if Atemu would not scare another life of the nine he originally had, but he loved it to see his demon rise victorious. He loved it to see him strike down his enemies, because it made him feel safe. Atemu would never hurt him after all and Yami purred as he felt tanned hands upon his own flesh. The lube, which the shadows had so delicately thrown onto the bed, was already warm and Atemu smirked when his kitten moaned as he mimicked the stroking as well as the soft squeezing.

The coil was tightening dangerously, especially this early in the morning when both bodies were extremely sensitive to the first touches of the day. Yami moaned again softly, leaning against Atemu who made him spread his legs a little more. The Neko continued to kiss and suck upon his lover's neck while a finger entered him. He was still loose, yet Atemu was always careful and Yami purred at the thought. He warmed some offered lube between his own hands and kissed Atemu on the lips while he brought his hands down to prepare his lover.

"Want to lie down?", Atemu asked in the sensitive ear as he pushed three fingers into his lover to feel the muscles clamping down around them in eager pleasure. Yami shook his head slightly, murmuring sweet nothings under his breath and the tanned man chuckled softly as he understood. He moaned in pleasure the moment his lover lowered himself upon his flesh while the Neko gasped for breath. He steadied his kitten prior to moving his hips experimentally and the tanned man smiled when Yami moaned with want. The gentle rhythm had the Neko moaning and mewling as he rode his lover while Atemu thrust up into him for the umpteenth time in many hours. Nails dug into tanned skin as Yami cried out in pleasure while he tried to get the tanned penis deeper into him as it continued to hit his prostate.

Atemu moaned while the coil tightened as he watched his flesh disappear into his kitten and it felt glorious. To feel the heat and tense muscles of his lover's entrance was a blessing and the demon rumbled possessively. Yami was his, all his and loved him for who he was. Atemu knew he would never relinquish that and if one wanted Yami, they'd had to pry the Neko from his cold dead fingers. Rumbling again, he gasped when nails dug a little more into him with Yami's muscles tensing as he was pushed closer to the edge. The pale kitten was trembling as he rode Atemu, his cheeks a fiery red with pleasure, before he cried out with his orgasm. Mewling as Atemu's hips locked against his own, the hot seed was a welcoming feeling while he leaned against his lover and tried to catch his breath. Cooing as he enjoyed himself, Yami wouldn't let Atemu pull his flesh from within him immediately. The tanned chest was heaving for breath and the Neko purred as he listened to the hammering heart of his lover close to his ears.

"You are beautiful when you blush like that", Atemu whispered in the sensitive ear, idly stroking Yami's back which had his lover purr some more. Submissively, Yami nuzzled the tanned man below his ear prior to whining slightly when Atemu lifted him from the limp penis. "Protest all you want, Kitten, but we do need a bath", the tanned man chuckled, calming down from his high as he continued to hold his lover who had reassured his mind completely. Yes, the shadows were back with their images, though Atemu couldn't be bothered as he felt loved. Burning babies or not, Yami was here with him and that was more important than the shadows demanding him to do some torturing.

"Later", he promised them, however, before moving off the bed with Yami clinging to him. The Neko purred, his tail curling as the shadows had already drawn a bath and he moaned softly when his body entered the hot water. The Neko would enjoy this and then Atemu would take him to newly claimed land to torture, maim and kill. They would be away from their home, but he would be safe nonetheless.

/\/\/\/\/\

Schooling his features in a blank look, Yami couldn't help but have his eyes gleam in amusement as he watched Mana fiddle with her new clothes. She had done her hair up slightly in a small ponytail behind her head, though her hair was still bouncing as the young girl tried to get the mud-stain from her trousers. It was especially funny as he could see Atemu being ticked off concerning her behaviour and was trying to swallow his growl as he explained to his wives what would be expected of them for the upcoming week or so. Not only that, but the shadows had persisted with their images, currently burning Mana together with the baby corpses as if they too were unhappy with the fact she was not paying attention.

"_Mana!_", Atemu snapped as he lost his temper and Yami curled his tail as the unexpected effect was to have the young girl jump behind Shizuka and only peek at her new master from behind the slightly older woman. Atemu's rose-red eyes narrowed and the Neko watched Mana swallow, before she showed herself again while trembling from head till toe.

"Y- Yes, my Lord?", she whispered to which Anzu rolled her eyes. How could one girl be so dense? First she ruins her clothes, then she started to fiddle with them and therefore made everything far worse than it already was. The only other thing that would have been a complete disaster was not showing up for the meeting at all.

Atemu took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself while the shadows were slowly driving him mad. "I could care _less_ about the mud upon your clothes, but stop this nonsense and pay attention!", he growled, hissing softly because his magic was so kind to torment his mind with Mana being beheaded while surrounded by dancing, beheaded baby corpses. This was really not the time, why could they not shut up? Rose-red eyes fixated upon the trembling young girl as she lowered her gaze towards the floor of the throne room.

"I- I'm sorry", she whispered, though black cat-ears caught the sound either way. Yami sighed mentally, because he'd really like to go, though Atemu pointed at the map hanging against the wall for the occasion to make sure his wives understood everything.

"As I was saying", he started, turning his attention back upon the small piece of land the shadows had outlined, "Yami and I will leave the premises for an inspection of my newly acquired land. I do not know how long I will be away, but a week is the minimum. There are plenty of people left who had followed Tamil into battle and got away with it, hence I'll be conducting a hunt. Mai, I wish I could take you with me, but alas, you will be needed here", Atemu said to the blonde woman who merely inclined her head. Her purple eyes glanced at Anzu to her left, as they had been lined up from first wife to last, and she smiled when she watched the oldest brunette fume slightly. Was she still believing their Lord would take any of his wives with him? He had never and would probably continue the tradition of taking Yami for the rest of his life.

"Mana", he called out again, a little gentler this time, though her dark-blue eyes gleamed with fear nonetheless. Atemu refrained from rolling his eyes or biting another comment at her, because he didn't think he'd let her live with the combination of shadows and her tears giving him a migraine. "Considering you have only been here for perhaps seventy-two hours, there are some ground rules you will have to be taught. First of all, shadows will be left behind to make sure you are safe. Next to the shadows, Ishizu is in charge of the house and you are expected to listen to her. Trust me, I will find out if you did not", he said threateningly, though the young girl nodded.

"Y- Yes my Lord", she answered as quickly as possible as she understood the silent order her master had given her. Don't do something stupid or I will still skewer you. Atemu nodded as he realised the message was clear and he sighed softly because he knew she was a lovely young teenager and would probably bloom into a beautiful woman, but he could care less at the moment. Currently, she had to obey and would do so even if he had to kill her so she wouldn't be a problem.

"Ishizu, that means that you are to teach Mana the house rules and when I get back, I want her to recite them in her sleep. While I am away, the days progress as they normally do", Atemu continued and Yami could feel the corners of his lips twitch as his lover sounded like a stern father telling his teenagers not to invite unwanted guests or throw a party. At the thought, the shadows danced around him, purring softly as the stroked against his legs like cats would do and Yami gave an unheard purr in return. He then focused his eyes back upon the women lined up before their 'husband' and Yami's fingers twitched to touch the warm name tag lying against his skin. If Atemu was anyone's husband, he was his and the shadows danced along as the thought went through the Neko's head.

Mana was once again tense and Yami knew she would do more than her best to know the house rules by heart. There weren't many to begin with, which left him with the realisation he would give her a duty upon his return. For now, Ishizu should be able to keep her busy and the Neko glanced at Malik, reminding himself to make sure the other male would help his sister. Thus, when Atemu finished talking and was about to send the horde away, Yami rang his silver bell to gain attention.

Anzu hated the sound, a feeling that had grown over the years. She would have much more preferred it if Yami had never been given the horrid bell. Ringing it as if they were his servants, how dare he? He was less than them, he was less than any of them, even less than Malik who was no longer a man. Yet, he dared to call upon them with a bell and she had to swallow the angry bile as she glanced at Malik who was beckoned. Why was he called forward? What was so important to him? She should be the one with an audience with her husband. If only to prove she had already improved her way of life.

"Yes, Malik. A word", Atemu ordered, leaving no room for arguments as he called the tanned teen forward. Mana glanced at him, before she left the room with the other women as ordered. Not that she had a choice when Anzu grasped her arm firmly and squeezed.

"Come, Mana", were her kind words, though her grasp was any less than that. As soon as she was released, the young girl moved to Ishizu's side and glanced up at the older woman with her silent question. Would Malik be all right?

Ishizu smiled merely smiled warmly in answer. "All will be well, my dear. Our Lord has to speak with my brother concerning the Dragons", Ishizu clarified without having to hear Mana's question and the young brunette believed that to be because she had been around Yami for so long. Or she had turned into a mind-reader, which could still be a very plausible explanation for everything. True, Mana felt safe when she was around Ishizu, though that didn't mean there couldn't still be surprises. Like Anzu being a secret Amazon as well, because her grip had hurt and Mana pouted as she followed Ishizu and the other women to the gardens. "We will see our Lord off first, then there is much to teach you. Do you remember what I have tried to teach you the day before yesterday?", the black-haired woman asked gently and Mana froze.

"No", she whispered and her mind still swarmed uncomfortably with mutilated bodies. She hadn't slept much, if any at all, which was obviously no excuse for not remembering any of the house rules. What if she would let her master down though? What if she would not be able to recite the rules in her sleep? Would he kill her? Murder her and skewer her in public to make an example? The message would be clear though... _Dumb girls don't live long _and Mana nibbled her lip in fear while she trembled even though the midday sun was warm. Malik joined them shortly, however, and he smiled at the young brunette as he came over to stand next to her. Leaning towards her ear, he didn't see Mana blush as his warm breath ghosted across her skin.

"When our Lord wished to speak with me, I was able to ask him our request. He has consented in me teaching you how to fly a Dragon, though he does want to see result from Ishizu's teachings when he returns", the tanned male said, smiling broadly and Mana returned the excited smile.

"Really?", she asked with her hopes immediately lifting. Her Lord had threatened her, but was he not so bad after all? Was she just imagining things again? He allowed for her to see more of her new home, to let her explore and be herself. Truthfully, that meant a lot and Mana smiled as she could finally feel the warm sun upon her skin. She straightened as everyone else did while Osiris curled his long tail as he waited for his master. She watched how Yami walked a little behind the tanned demon with the shadows trailing after them and suddenly he was a Prince. One who was off to conquer his newly acquired land with his most trusted servant and Mana smiled more broadly as crimson eyes caught her stare while she mentally wished them luck.

Sitting down in Osiris' large claws, Yami glanced back at the women once more, before he focused upon the take off. Both the Dragon as well as the shadows would make sure he wouldn't fall, but the feeling of flight was exhilarating nonetheless. He wanted to enjoy that and gently, he squeezed Atemu's hand in excitement. The tanned man purred in return while they could feel Osiris move and he beat his wings to rise into the air.

"Privacy at last", Atemu whispered as the wind soared passed their face and he watched Yami roll his eyes moments before he captured the pale lips in a fond kiss. The pale Neko purred in response and his tail flicked in delight as his stomach gained butterflies while Osiris sped through the sky. The tanned man chuckled as he pulled his kitten closer to nuzzle him slightly while Osiris and the shadows protected them. Yami happily leaned against the other man and purred as he gave a submissive lick while the images changed from burning children to babies falling from the sky. The pale Neko shook his head as he tried to get his lover's mind away from the image and he kissed him again languidly, vowing to himself he would do so the entire trip towards the new land his lover would conquer.

Not that much was lef to be conquered, considering his world would quickly sell the land he currently owned, but that was a mere detail the pale Neko happily overlooked. They didn't want this land after all, yet even though it was currently scarred because trespassers had run through, it still had retained some of its beauty. It looked raw and undeterred by the fact a battalion of demons had swept between the trees to leave only the scars afterwards to show the true wounds. Yet, Yami admired them and he smiled as he gazed at the beautiful rivers gleaming in the sunlight. The first place they would visit was actually a very large village with the many homes broken and ruined, though some had already been rebuild. There was a large unlit bonfire in the middle and a few houses surrounded it, while others stood further away.

Farms were build on the eastern side of the village and Yami chuckled softly when the livestock panicked as Osiris started a landing. The Dragon curled his firm body while the wings extended as they caught the air, before claws reached out towards the ground. People screamed as they ran away from the red creature and frowning in dismay, Yami flattened his ears against his head at their ignorance. Atemu gently squeezed his shoulder to reassure him, before Osiris touched down and lowered his claws so the two men could leave his safe embrace. Humans and demons were mixed amongst each other as they stared at Atemu whose rose-red eyes were gleaming back dangerously.

"This is the welcome a Prince deserves from you? _This_ is what I conquered?", he asked with a snort of disgust. His eyes roamed however and got sight of the expensive wooden beams at some of the houses. Yami stared at the buildings rounding the bonfire, which were a tavern, butcher and baker respectively. The tavern seemed busy and was one of the only buildings still properly standing because it was almost undamaged, which was odd... Especially since Tamil had forcefully taken the things he had wanted. Flicking his tail again and flattening his ears some more, Yami knew to be on edge and he knew his lover had just started a game.

"M- My Lord! We did not expect you, our sincere apologies!", one demon called from behind a few gathered spectators prior to appearing with a certain flair. Blond hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were demeaning, even though he was looking at Atemu. Yami growled softly, how dare this piece of filth insult the man he loved? Even the shadows reacted to his mood as they curled around his legs in an attempt to comfort him. Atemu merely chuckled in response.

"Perhaps... I will forgive you for you insolence. Let it be clear, however, that Lord Tamil lost the challenge he dared to request from me. Your land as well as all that he owned, is mine and I have to come to inspect my new possession", Atemu said, his voice loud and clear with a smirk curling his lips. The blond demon bowed his head.

"My name is Hawkins, my Lord. Welcome to the village I try to protect from invaders. Lord Tamil has passed through, but left just as quickly", Hawkins said, though Atemu rose his eyebrow.

"Tamil is no longer a Lord, he is currently a mass of molten gold. Now, unless you wish to join him, it would be very much appreciated if you would keep quiet. As I said, I will inspect my new possession and that will be without commentary", the tanned demon hissed, his rose-red eyes gleaming in anger which had Hawkins bow his head even lower. Snorting with satisfaction, Atemu turned to Yami and sighed. "Come, Kitten. There is much to do", he said, to which his Neko nodded and followed him through the streets. The pavement was all right as well as very solid and Yami tilted his head slightly. The houses seemed to be in a nearly perfect state and now that he could look at them up close, he noticed they had not been damaged by any amount of army at all. Them repairing the buildings was just a hoax and Yami growled under his breath softly. Flicking his tail, the pale Neko's growl turned into an inaudible rumble as Atemu glanced at him which meant the tanned man had heard him and agreed.

"Now you may speak", Atemu said to the demon following them while he went further down towards the farms and the livestock to inspect them. Raising his eyebrows when he noticed they were all in a good condition, the tanned demon turned to his stalker. Lord Hawkins bowed his head slightly as he addressed Atemu.

"Yes, my Lord. Well, as you can see, we are repairing the houses that have been vandalised by the passing of Lord Tamil. He did not do much damage, which we were very lucky with and very grateful for as well", Hawkins said, though he stopped talking when Atemu snorted.

"I do advise you not to lie to me", the tanned man warned while turning his dark eyes towards the blond demon. He knew after all what it looked like when the ingrate would have gone through a village. He had seen the damages done and he had seen the despair. This village did not carry either and Atemu narrowed his eyes when there was a thick swallow from the insect before him, though the other remained silent and the tanned demon glanced back at the livestock. "Tamil might have passed through here while he tried to war with me over my way of ruling, but it was not to fill up on his supplies. Your livestock is in perfect health, your buildings are not truly being repaired, that is just a hoax. You are trying to pretend to have been harmed in order to plead for my mercy", Atemu ground out, smirking cruelly as he could see he was spot on.

"Do you know my kind of mercy, Hawkins?", he asked next, tilting his head slightly as the shadows slithered across the earthen floor. The blond demon tried to stand his ground, though it pleased Yami greatly to see him quiver in fear. When the silent treatment remained, Atemu chuckled as he was more than happy to provide the answer himself. "I will kill you all after a satisfying amount of torturing everyone to a bloody, crying and wailing piece of filth. Though my shadows request a proper burning and I might indulge them", Atemu continued, almost purring with excitement as his magic continued to show him the imagines of baby corpses tortured in every possible way. Though burning the bodies was still most preferable above all else and the tanned demon's smirk grew when Hawkins shuddered again.

"M- My Lord, please", the blond demon pleaded and Atemu chuckled cruelly.

"Warm the fire, Lord Hawkins. There will be a feast tonight. After I claim one of these measly homes as my own, court will begin. Every villager will be tried and prosecuted as I see fit, though you... _You will burn as a follower of Tamil. I will squash you like the insect you are for daring to fight me and my reign_", Atemu spat, chuckling darkly afterwards as the shadows curled in excitement. "Of course, that will be after I read your mind and gave it a little tug to show your measly brains what I can do to you".

"I did nothing of the sorts! My Lord, please!", was the wail, but Atemu continued to smirk while he enjoyed this game. He enjoyed to see them quiver because they knew of what he could do. They knew the shadows would obey him and the tanned demon chuckled as soon as Hawkins knees hit the ground.

"Following Tamil meant you agreed with him raping, using, abusing and murdering hundreds of men and women. You agreed with the death of many children and for _that_, I will punish you severely. Take him away", the tanned man ordered off-handedly to the shadows, who bound and engulfed a screaming Lord which had Atemu sigh softly as he could feel the sparks of magic from the other demon. They weren't enough, they were never enough because his shadows were forever growing and able to conquer all. Not even the talisman he created would be able to hold them again in the near future, though that didn't matter as currently, humans and demons alike were staring at him in fear and Atemu straightened as he watched them. "You will be unable to leave the village as I claim a house for my own. The shadows will see to that and trust me, do not touch them as they are very hungry", the tanned demon warned with an eerie chuckle, before he turned to Yami and beckoned his lover with a small smile as his kitten's dark crimson eyes were glancing back at him. Walking passed the houses while the public continued to stare, the pale Neko stopped at a particular building and gazed at it in question. Atemu glanced back at him and then at the house, before tilting his head slightly as the shadows curled around it.

"You like this one?", he asked softly, glancing at Yami who gave a small smile and nod as he opened the small fence and walked into the front garden. Late flowers were still blooming in their beddings and a small pond with waterfall greeted them as they walked across stepping stones towards the front door. The shadows unlocked it and Yami walked inside witout waiting for permission. Atemu gave a small fond smile, before he turned and snapped his fingers at the first person he spotted.

"Who does this house belong to?", he asked briskly which had the female human dropping to her knees at his question.

"N- Nobody, my L- Lord. T- The person is dead", she stuttered and Atemu smirked.

"Good. Now, away from here until I will summon you all near the bonfire. _Be there_", he warned, before turning on his heel to walk inside the house. The door closed behind him with a soft click and Atemu's features softened as he gazed around. It was a small home, yet tidy and neat, which meant the other person wasn't dead for that long yet or someone had kept it clean. Not that it matter while Atemu appreciated the soft white wallpaper and paint as well as the dark oaken beams in the ceiling with the equally coloured wooden floor. The interior was graceful, with a beautiful chandelier above the dining table as well as elegance in each piece of furniture. Someone had lived in wealth and had wanted to show it to as many people as possible while still maintaining a light air of gratitude. Smiling as he followed Yami into the bedroom, he wondered if he could let the shadows move this entire house towards a far off island he owned so he could enjoy calm and peaceful days with his lover whenever he so wished.

The bedroom was just as elegant as the rest of the house with the en-suite bathroom showing off beautiful marble and a bath tub on feet. The colours here were a light grey with light brown while green plants adorned the master bedroom. The large canopy bed was beautiful, with midnight blue sheets and a mountain of white pillows. The curtains were see-through, like the ones framing the French doors leading towards a balcony overlooking the garden in the back. Yami had already taken off his shoes and socks near the door as he allowed for his pale hand to glide along the light charcoal grey sofa, before he touched upon one of the canopy-pillars. Softly, Atemu embraced his lover from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Your glowing, my love", he whispered and Yami chuckled softly as he turned in the embrace and nuzzled his lover submissively.

"It's just a beautiful home, Até. Peaceful, calm, safe and kept tidy with love. Can we have it?", the Neko asked, his crimson eyes pleading as he continued to nuzzle his lover. Atemu hummed softly before he purred in consent.

"Well, you're lucky the owner has died and left this home for you to find. Though I would not have denied you anything if the owner had been alive. Now, I suggest you take a catnap, Kitten, while I will steer a 'meeting' into a nice beautiful blood fest which you can attend later", Atemu answered and Yami chuckled as he tightened his embrace around the tanned demon. Would that be all right, would he be safe? Especially without his world watching over him?

"Até...", he whispered softly, though the shadows curled around him and showed him images of babies drowning in their cribs. Their way of wishing him sweet dreams and Atemu purred while he placed a soft affectionate kiss against Yami's brow.

"I will leave most of the shadows with you, my dear. When the blood fest starts, I will wake you, though until that time, you must sleep. Or entertain the shadows for me?", the tanned demon pleaded softly and his lover chuckled with another submissive nuzzle. His world only wanted the best for him and the Neko knew that, which made every gesture more loving than they already were. He nodded his consent to watch over the shadows, because Atemu did so much for him and loved him. Besides, playing with the shadows could turn out in a lovely hunting game and they hadn't had the pleasure in doing that for a long time.

"Good luck with the meeting, Até. Terrorise them, make them fear you as you threaten to spill their blood upon the very ground they stand. I love you, my world", Yami whispered, before kissing Atemu languidly and the tanned demon purred as he pulled his kitten closer to his form.

"I shall make you proud, my beloved. I will wake you when the real fun begins, as the night is most beautiful to see a waking flame burn brighter with the offered flesh of my enemies", Atemu muttered and Yami couldn't agree more. They kissed again and regretfully, the pale Neko allowed for his lover to leave with only a small portion of his shadows following him. They would assist him in his judging while the others were with Yami and they quickly draped themselves across he whole room. Yami chuckled as he shed himself of his vest and shook himself before climbing on top of the bed.

The sun shone through the large windows, warming the room to lovely temperatures while Yami made a nest for himself and had the shadows curl around him as he did so in order to feel safe. Gathering the sheets so they could be used as soft pillows, he kneaded the fabric as he purred in content. Flicking his tail, Yami turned and turned until he laid in a comfortable position upon his stomach so he could lazily glance through the room. Sighing softly because he missed Atemu, the shadows tried to alleviate his sad thoughts while he kneaded the sheets some more. Doing so, made Yami purr as he felt his eyes falling close while the sun warmed him as he snoozed and dreamed of green grass and nobody to disturb him or his lover. He mewed softly in content as he curled up against his imagined lover, though the sound was returned as two shadow-like kittens playfully jumped through the tall grass. The Neko purred as he curled up some more in his sleep and felt warmth brewing within him as Atemu stroked the kittens while they played with his hand. The second kitten, it's black tail standing up like an exclamation mark, mewed as Yami rubbed his head with him to create a loving purr which vibrated through the pale Neko's throat.

Yet, he had to hunt. If he did not, his lover would not be able to protect them and Yami lazily blinked his eyes open as the thought came to him. Still feeling warm and cosy, the Neko continued to snooze as he wondered what he could hunt best. True, a soul, but which kind? Would someone offer, because him and the shadows needed protection. They needed Atemu to be there for him and create a safe haven. Yami purred with a dark smirk as he wished he could tear the soul from someone without that person offering. He had to hunt, he had to prove he was worth his world's affection. The shadows curled at his thoughts happily, until they sprung up in alarm. Yami's ears perked up, his tail thick in alert, before he smirked when his ears heard it. Someone had dared to come close to the house. A toy he and the shadows could play with, perhaps? Yami purred in excitement at the thought, his sudden lazy mood forgotten as he crawled off the bed and down the stairs. The shadows slithered after him in pleasure, showing a decapitated girl within a green garden while they practically dragged Yami towards the back door of the house. From there, crimson eyes could see her and the Neko smirked. A perfect toy. _Just perfect_.

As to why the shadows had let her through, Yami could only guess they had been eager to play with his lover's food until the time he would come home. It happened sometimes, especially when they were bored because their wishes had not yet been fulfilled to their pleasing. Not that it mattered while the blonde girl walked through the grass, which was taller here and there around bushes and her glasses gleamed slightly as she came to a halt to lift her head to stare at the house. Her green eyes were calculating, as if she wondered what to do and Yami narrowed his own crimson eyes, before he opened the door and caught her attention while the shadows drummed against the ground impatiently. Yami merely growled softly in warning because he would protect this house and because he was bored. His black tail flicked back and forth, though the demonic girl didn't seem to be impressed. Her cocky expression merely intensified, which made Yami think of a teenage Vivian-clone and the thought alone sickened him.

"What do you want, you cat?", she sneered and Yami flattened his ears against his head at the unpleasant sound of her voice. Then, she snorted. "Never mind. I am here to speak with your master about my father. I demand he will be released at once". The pale Neko merely growled in answering anger while he could feel the emotion bubble beneath his skin. Demand? This girl had nothing to demand except a quick and painful death once the shadows were through with her. His body twitched slightly as he felt his excitement rise when he took another step closer. She still glared at him, which made her the perfect prey. "Get your fleas away from me, vermin. Worthless freak!", she called out and a stone easily levitated off the floor as she flung her hand at Yami, who tilted his head as the shadows caught the weapon of her choice. As she gasped, he smirked and growled in excitement before jumping at her which made her shriek and step back. "Stay away from me! You should be burned alive for even daring to live!" Yami merely chuckled and crouched down slightly while he let his fingers and claws knead the dirt as he calculated the necessary force to tackle her to the ground.

Chattering softly, he moved his shoulders one at the time as he got himself ready and she was too late in realising his plan. Growling, he jumped at her turning and retreating form only to smirk when his the leap has been successful with her cry of pain as she fell to the ground. The shadows purred while dancing around the scenery as Yami vanished in the bushes and the blonde teen gasped for air. Angered, she lifted her head to wipe her hair from her face and bristled.

"You sick little beast! Your master should kill you for this! How dare you touch me?!', she called out and rose up only to whip her head to the sound of playful rumbling. She tried to levitate while glaring at the surrounding bushes, though shrieked again when shadows lashed out and bound around her feet. The Neko leaped from the bushes at her to bring her down to the ground again and he chattered in glee when he could feel her body collide with the earth. He continued to push her against the ground, expelling all air from her lungs, before he crawled to the side to lie down on his stomach and watched her with a playful gleam in his eyes. His tail flicked back and forth as her screaming body was dragged through the earth by the shadows while they ate her magic from her small body as they slithered their way into her ears and eyes.

Blood came from her nose as she was punished for her insolence, before twigs and grass tangled in her hair. Yami sat up to his knees slowly with his ears perked up at the sound of her ragged breathing which was a sign she was still alive as the shadows released her. Good, he needed her alive or else she wouldn't serve the purpose of becoming a feeding for his lover. He kicked her so she would roll onto her side in case she dared to try and choke in her own blood. It dripped from her as the shadows curled around her and Yami purred playfully as he jumped her again. Pawing at her face to make sure she was awake, he chuckled rather darkly, before sitting down at her side. Looking at the dirt on his bare feet, considering he had forgotten his socks and shoes in his excitement, he licked his hand clean from her blood to stroke it over his ear. If only Atemu would return soon. Then they could play some more together before having a wonderful bath like his morning.

Perking up when the ragged breathing was accompanied by a whimper, Yami turned his head towards the blonde girl and smirked as she tried to get up. Demons truly had a better stamina than humans and greater wish to be tortured until finally giving in. Yami purred at the idea and his tail flicked playfully as he mewed in excitement, chattering softly as he lay down on his stomach to watch her raise from the ground.

"Worthless cat, piece of filth", she muttered, her green eyes dark as she wiped the blood from her face. There was a swirl of fear mixed within the anger though as she could see Yami move his shoulders one at a time again. He was calculating his next move, that much she could see, though she feared the shadows more so than him. Picking up a rock she held it out threateningly. "I'll bash your skull you freak!", she screamed as she rose to her feet, only to have Yami jumping at her mockingly. He chattered playfully while leaping at the terrified girl, only to fall back before she could even swipe her hand down to strike him. She was no danger, not anymore, as her slow movements where only adding to his amusement.

The shadows purred and danced while they licked at the girl's feet which made her jump and Yami tackled her to the ground again. She tried to hit him, though he dug one handful of claws in her neck, before catching the hand she rose from the earth. Setting his fangs into the tender flesh, he growled, his mood darkening as he tore the flesh from her bones and made her scream. The rock fell from her limp fingers, before he released her arm and licked his lips. For years he had been tormented and only his lover had set him free. He would never let himself be insulted again without the proper retribution. The thought alone made him smirk as he leaned his full weight on top of the girl so she couldn't breath. The shadows had depleted her of her strength and magic, which meant she was no longer a threat to either him or anyone else.

"Get off me!", she shrieked, before the shadows plunged down her throat and her screams died out. Yami purred as she was no longer able to speak, with the shadows shredding everything in their wake. Slowly, he got off the weeping girl in order for the shadows to bind and preserve her. Stretching lazily, Yami shook himself, before lying down in the warm grass. Rolling around, he perked up again at the soft sound of chuckles coming from close by. Gazing up at Atemu standing in the open French doors of the lower floor, Yami smiled broadly.

"Até", the pale Neko mewed, though Atemu only heard it was his name because he had heard the same mew many times before. Yami remained where he was as the tanned demon walked his way, very conscious of the girl who could still hear him even though she could no longer speak. Atemu ignored the writhing girl as he walked down the steps and he stroked the shadows who nuzzled him in return lovingly. Rose-red eyes watched how they covered her whole when they got the mental order, before he settled down at Yami's side. His kitten purred louder as Atemu scratched him behind his ears, which had Yami relaxing completely now that his lover had returned. "You're back earlier than anticipated", was the soft murmur while the Neko mewed softly and lovingly kneaded his claws into the grass as Atemu touched upon a good spot.

The tanned demon chuckled softly while smiling fondly as he continued his affectionate scratches of Yami's sensitive ears. His kitten was most beautiful after a hunt, dirty yes, but far more content and happy than when he was bored. "The shadows had little work in extracting the information I wanted. Now, please tell me what that disgusting little thing was doing here?", Atemu asked, eyeing the spot the blonde girl had occupied moments earlier. Yami purred softly while leaning his head against his lover's hand a little more as he enjoyed himself.

"She dared to trespass upon our grounds. The shadows let her through so we could play, though she demanded her father to be released. I do believe that's the blond demon who lied to you", Yami whispered, mewing softly as Atemu scratched his back next and his tail flicked back and forth in content. "Aside from that, we wanted to offer our beloved some food after the thing insulted me. If you go hungry, you can't protect us, my world", the Neko continued, which had his lover chuckle softly as he leaned towards the exposed neck and kissed it softly.

"You are too good for me", Atemu whispered in the sensitive ear, before he rolled Yami over and kissed the inviting pale lips. Crimson eyes were half-lidded as the pale man was completely relaxed and his skin tingled while he returned the soft kiss. "Now, let's see if she is willing to 'demand' the release of her father again, shall we?", Atemu asked and Yami chuckled softly, before he allowed for Atemu to get up and summon the shadows again. Lying down on his stomach to watch the display, Yami flicked his tail in excitement. He'd had his fun, playing with the shadow's measly prey, though he was eager to see how his lover would turn it up several notches.

The girl was released from the shadows, which meant she was dropped upon the earth as if she was spat out and Yami cooed softly. It didn't matter she could see his excitement or the fact he was having fun with this. She would die either way and her soul would be eaten so she would never be able to tell anyone. Nor would she be able to either way considering the shadows had shred apart her throat. Yami pursed his lips softly as the thought came to mind, though he saw Atemu tilt his head, before glancing at him when he appeared to come to the same conclusion.

"Kitten, how am I able to extract information when she is unable to speak?", the tanned demon asked teasingly, rolling his eyes fondly, before he ordered the shadows to restore a remnant of her voice. His rose-red eyes gleamed darkly, however, as the girl coughed and looked up at him.

"Good Lord, have mercy", she croaked, grasping her throat as she gasped for air. Atemu rose his eyebrow in question while snorting at her words in disgust.

"Mercy? Why should I have mercy? You trespassed onto my new territory. I know I have only claimed this land a few hours ago, when I arrived, but this house is mine. Why should I show mercy?", the tanned demon inquired, which had Yami purr softly. His lover never showed mercy, this girl was digging herself an awfully painful grave and it amused him to see her fumble for words. The girl took a shuddering breath as she stayed upon her knees and lowered her head.

"I was looking for a safe haven. I was looking for an honourable demon whom would show mercy after the cruelties done to me", she whispered, sinking down dejected as her green eyes filled with tears when she realised the demon before her was not the way she had expected him to be. Atemu only tilted his head in curiosity.

"You believe I could offer you a safe haven? Why?", the tanned man asked, his eyes glancing at Yami slightly, who tilted his head innocently. True, they both knew how Atemu got that little reputation but that didn't mean he offered it very willingly.

"Yes my Lord! You have done so for your lovely wives. You bestowed mercy upon them after their brutal pasts and allowed for them to heal within your protective embrace. Please... When Lord Tamil came through our village, he chose me to please him beyond anyone's cruel imagination", she sobbed, crystalline tears falling down her dirt-covered cheeks. Atemu stared at the girl, bloodied and broken while her green eyes gleamed with hope.

That same hope shattered when Atemu smirked with another snort. "Do you know what is cruel? _Me_, because I know you're a lying sobbing piece of filth. _Me, _because I am planning on teaching you and this village a lesson. That means you will please _me_, beyond what you think I am capable of", the tanned demon threatened and he watched the girl shudder in fear with a gleeful smirk.

"I- I- I'm not lying", the girl stuttered, though to that statement, Atemu rose his eyebrow in amusement.

"Really now? You're not lying? So you dare tell me you know how it feels like to be split apart as one takes you without your consent? Or how it feels like to scream for mercy without it being granted while your legs burn because they are spread apart so far they feel like being ripped from your body? You dare to tell me that you know how it feels like to have your face in the dirt while there is no end to your pain?", the demon growled, his anger gleaming in his rose-red eyes. At her silence, Atemu smirked in victory.

"Thought so", he commented, before scoffing at the trembling girl. "I may not like my wives nor have a use for them, but I do not tolerate you insulting them and they are more worthy of their lives than you are. Their pain has been real and beyond _your_ imagination. You will feel what they have gone through, _tenfold_", were his next threatening words to which the young girl paled even more so than she already was. She trembled and gasped for air, while shaking her head slowly as she rose from the earth.

"No", she whispered in defiance, her green eyes falling upon Yami still enjoying himself on the grass. Her expression changed as anger took control of her and it made her whole demeanour change in less than a second. "That cat!", she spat in rage, "he attacked me! The piece of filth-!" The smack interrupted her and threw her back to the ground where the shadows bound her before tearing through her throat once more. Yami's ears had perked up, though Atemu's rose-red eyes were blazing with fury. Glaring down upon her, Atemu got little satisfaction of the true fear upon the girl's features.

"Nobody, _nobody_, insults my possession. Did I say tenfold? Make it truly _unimaginable_", Atemu hissed while the shadows lifted the girl and hung her upside down. "Let's begin by squashing some organs, _slowly_. What do you say, my kitten? Considering the shadows current obsession... How about we roast her like a pig?", the tanned demon asked while turning to Yami who shuddered at the insane, dark and cruel gleam in Atemu's eyes. It was never aimed at him though and it was a beautiful sight he adored. His world protecting him from those who did not deserve to live was a true gift from heaven and it made Yami purr as he smiled when Atemu walked over to him. Sitting up in greeting, the pale Neko cooed when a tanned hand caressed through his soft hair to scratch his ear affectionately.

"Now, how about a bath? You must look well for the feast tonight, Kitten", Atemu commented next and he scooped Yami up bridal style, before he turned his back upon the girl. He would ease his lover's mind, he would adore him and treasure him to dispel the insulting words. "Make sure she turns upright regularly. She is not allowed to die before I am through with her", the demon warned the wisps of shadows following him and his lover. They vanished at the order, which left only a purring Neko in his arms who was nibbling on his ear softly.

"That sounds amazing, Até. A bath, with you, in this new place. Then, a small little nap?", Yami mewed, which had Atemu chuckle softly.

"Roasting a pig takes a long time, Kitten, but we do have all the time in the world", he answered as he carried Yami into the elegant bathroom. The shadows were already filling the tub with hot water and slowly, Atemu placed his lover down on the floor. His own garments were dirty from carrying his lover, though a new pair of clothes for both men was already laid out on top of the sheets. Yami purred softly as he kissed his lover the moment his feet touched the tiled floor and he shuddered slightly as his clothes left his body. A bath sounded more than welcome right now, because his lover had returned to his side and _that_ needed celebrating.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. See you again in the next chapter, byebye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! Sorry this one took so long, but this is the famous chapter I have wanted to rewrite, edit and throw out of the window, before I was finally satisfied with it. Thank you all for your patience as well as your reviews! Many thanks to my _Guest_, _Pharaohs Girl18 _and _Koobre_. I have really enjoyed reading your reviews. **

**!Warning! There is torture in this chapter. _Pharaohs Girl18_, like I said in a message: the first half of this chapter is not for you. Please read further after the chapter-break. Do me a favour and please don't read the beginning? Without trying to give anything away: you won't miss anything if you skip the torture scene :)**

**That said, if you feel the need to follow my advise and skip the torture scene, then please do so. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 10**

/\/\/\/\/\

Gently, the shadows slithered around the created roasting pit while tanned hands adjusted the skewer ever so slightly. When their master's lips curled in an approving smirk, the black tendrils purred softly while they nuzzled his face ever so gently. When he nodded and stepped back, the shadows were eager to carry the flames of the brightly burning bonfire towards the pit in order for them to get it ready. As they poured their magic into the heat, Atemu walked towards his favourite cutting board which the shadows had been able to transport through space and time. It had taken a large amount of magic, but they had agreed. To torture the insulting little demonic girl, this one was needed and Atemu stroked the bloodied surface gently.

How had she dared to insult his kitten? Not only that, but this whole village was an insult and the tanned demon bristled softly as he glanced around. He would teach the filthy inhabitants he was not to be messed with, though he was waiting for them. He could feel their magic and his shadows were purring with excitement as he had already dismissed all the human inhabitants. After all, they had only done their work and were simply too easy to kill currently. They were too boring to torment and the tanned demon had gladly send them on their way.

At first, they hadn't want to leave, but after informing them he would burn _everything_, the humans had packed their bags before fleeing their homes. The only house that would remain standing was the one his kitten liked so much and Atemu purred as he came to stand next to his beloved. He would burn this village to the ground and erase the insult that it was while punishing them all for not standing up against someone who had done so many wrongs.

Yes, he had done many wrongs in his life too, Atemu was aware of that. He was no hypocrite, but as long as he was on top of the food-chain the tanned man knew there would be no one opposing him. If they did, he would make sure to strike them down and kill them, together with their followers as he currently did with Tamil and his insects. It made him smirk to know he would get justice for not only himself, but for the ruined villages that had tried to fight back against the invading force and Atemu took a deep breath to calm his excitement ever so slightly.

He could feel it then, the odd sensation of crackling magic and he gently squeezed Yami's arm to signal for him to get ready. After all, they had come to amuse him and Atemu would gladly take that opportunity. Next to him, he could feel a partial body of the shadows curling in glee, while the others were still working on the bonfire and the roasting pit. If needed, they would come to his aid, but Atemu didn't think that would be necessary. Especially not while he stepped in front of his kitten at the same time the magic levels intensified when angered demons stalked up to them. The act made rose-red eyes burn with fury and excitement at the same time and Atemu chuckled softly.

"You have come early", the tanned demon commented and he smirked as he could feel the tense air coil around them. The levels of magic rose, though he was not worried. The shadows would take Yami away if it became too dangerous, they could eat magic and leave these demons powerless. Even Atemu wasn't always sure what their true strength was, but his magic would protect him against anything life would throw at him. They were superior to everything, which was why he should be feared exactly the way he was. It was why he knew he could protect his kitten for all eternity. Because the shadows were not like fire or thunder. Instead, they had a mind of their own and grew every day to gain more power, knowledge and life. The fifty or so demons surrounding them were just a challenge. _A game_. One that was too easy to win.

There was no reply to the tanned demon's comment, aside from growling and snarling. Yami hissed softly under his breath as the shadows curled around his body and he slowly lowered to the ground while flexing his shoulders. Who would he jump first? Whose neck would snap with his weight and he purred in excitement with a smirk curling his lips at the thought. There was no signal, no nothing, but the shadows were quick as they captured the first shot of released magic. Thunder crackled across the earthen floor and the pale Neko leaped from the ground with his claws extended. Black flames scorched its way towards the enemies while Atemu stepped aside and summoned his silver sword from the shadows' depths.

Blades swung in the given light while metal clashed against metal and Atemu snarled as he parried the attack with ease. No one could give him a challenge like Seto could, no one was good enough to win from his shadows and the tanned demon laughed as he pushed back against the mass. There were snarls demanding him to leave, to die, to be crippled and to be tortured like he often did with his prisoners, but Atemu cut through them all one by one. The tanned demon felt more than saw Yami somersault into an enemy next to him at the same time he stepped aside when the shadows engulfed another completely.

Plunging his silver blade into the stomach of his opponent, Atemu continued to laugh at the ecstatic feeling overwhelming him. Kicking the demon aside, he knew he would do this to all of them, because they deserved it to have their blood cover the earthen ground. Then, he swept to the side and parried an attack while guarding his lover with his life. He would always give and exchange his life for Yami's, though this battle meant nothing to him. He struck down another demon which had the offending blade swing away to cleave through another body, before it was over. The shadows still burned their black flames, because they were dancing in joy while they showed the burning of baby corpses as the soft sound of Yami purring was born from the surrounding silence.

Yet, it was a sound of soft distress and Atemu knelt down at his side to show his kitten he was all right. He was more than all right, with adrenaline coursing through his blood while the ground was covered in the delicious liquid. He purred softly in return, however, before he kissed Yami's cheek who glanced at him. "I am all right, my love. This group of filth would never be able to touch me. It pleases me you have had fun yourself", Atemu commented with a chuckle and he was grateful his lover was worried about him, even though it had not been necessary. The worried gleam vanished with his words, which Atemu sealed with another soft kiss, even though his lover's skin and clothes were covered in blood. His kitten looked adorable though with the smear across his face and his claws painted in the red liquid, though the tanned demon couldn't help but ask the shadows to clean his kitten's skin completely.

They were happy to lick away the blood, which fuelled them to their core while Yami chuckled softly while he snuggled up to Atemu's side. "Now, my love, I believe we have volunteers", was the dark chuckle and the pale Neko smirked while his crimson eyes were gleaming darkly in thrilled excitement. Getting near the wooden block with the shadows following them closely while they also curled around his body still, Atemu checked to see the fallen group of demons. Looking at his lover, who appeared rather smug as he followed Yami through the bleeding mass, the pale Neko took his lover's hand in one of his own.

"Yes, I left them alive so I can kill them later. They have to serve a purpose first", the tanned man answered to the unasked question, before he turned to the shadows. "Tie them up and get me the Hawkins duo", he ordered and they danced in excitement, before bringing the requested prisoners from within their body. Yami tilted his head as the father recognised his daughter while the girl was sobbing and curling in on herself upon the ground. They were both bound from head till two and Atemu couldn't help himself as he sat down on his summoned seat while pulling Yami on his lap for comfort.

The elder Hawkins was released from his bindings as Atemu waved his hand and he spat towards the ground at Atemu's feet while tendrils curled around the fallen group demons and tied them up. A part of the black tendrils was finally pleased with the bonfire and they slithered across the battleground towards their master to await his orders. Would he let them have their way? Would he allow for them to avenge their possession? Yet, first they had to silence the ingrates and tendrils slithered back towards the group of insects with an exciting purr. Plunging themselves into awaiting throats, the shadows burned their way through flesh and bones to silence the wailing fallen demons. Their master had been victorious, but they wanted silence before they would torture the despicable duo and for a moment, more blood spilled forth as the shadows gave into their anger while the bonfire burned brightly in the background.

As they returned to his side, Atemu scoffed softly at the blonde demon before him who was an insult to life itself. "This afternoon you have enjoyed the pleasure of the shadows reading your mind and me finding out you were working with Tamil to try and overpower me. Now, I know he was your Lord and it was either being against him or me, though I do hope you realise you chose the wrong side. Just like these 'followers' of yours have realised the same thing. Obviously, they were no match for me and I will punish them severely", Atemu clarified, smirking as he waved idly at the bound group of demonic followers. They had been stupid and the tanned demon couldn't wait for his sweet revenge. Hawkins only glanced at his daughter upon the floor as she continued to sob.

"P- Please, my L- Lord... my daughter Rebecca... Release her", the blond demon pleaded, but Atemu scoffed at the words while his hand was idly stroking Yami's back in comfort. True, the girl looked like a horrible mess, considering her clothes were tattered and she bore his kitten's scratch wounds on her face. Blood had seeped from some of those cuts, though the tanned demon knew she was also sobbing because she had been given to his shadows for some foreplay. She had seen what would become of her and more, which left every demon sobbing while Atemu could only smirk at the prospect as he addressed Hawkins again.

"Your daughter trespassed upon my new territory. I could have forgiven that with a mild punishment of cutting off her feet, but she dared to insult my possession. _That_ I will not tolerate and she should have known better than to go against me. I will not accept any kind of insult from either her, you or the weeping low-lives currently waiting for a good burning to death. This village you tried to govern, Hawkins, will be an example and you will _watch me burn it to the ground_", Atemu hissed as his anger flared at the memory of the silly little girl insulting his beloved. She would feel his wrath and as he waved his hands at the shadows, they bound the blond demon before he could react, while Rebecca began sobbing louder as she was released. She looked at her father once and tried to call out to him through he torn throat, but his voice overwhelmed hers.

"No, please, spare her!", Hawkins called out, though Atemu scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

"Insulting my wives and my possession? Her mercy will come the moment I kill her", was his curt answer and he smirked. "She will feel the pain my wives felt as the shadows invade her mind. _That_ will not kill her, but at least drive her further to the brink of insanity". At his words, the shadows curled in pleasure while they slithered towards the blonde girl. She tried to scurry back, though they grabbed her ankle and crawled up her leg almost teasingly. She was their prey and they would enjoy it while she screamed as best as she could. It was no use, especially not after the shadows had shredded her throat again so she could no longer speak and the tendril happily moved underneath her clothes to touch more of her skin.

The touch was cold as ice and as if a thousand knives were cutting her open. Rebecca screamed again as she tried to pull her leg free from the shadows while they curled around her thigh and inched closer which made her cry in fear. They inched up her spine as she clawed at the ground, before they moved around her neck and slowly entered her ears. Her screams were deafening as the tendrils dug their way towards her brains which made the father tremble in fear as he closed his eyes. He tried to fight the shadows himself to go for her rescue while he begged for the release of his daughter, though Atemu didn't listen because she deserved it. Nobody would question the past of his wives, how unnecessary they may be. They would not be frowned upon as they had already survived enough.

Yet, what angered him most was the blond demon who had been ordered to watch and softly, Atemu kissed his kitten's cheek in affection. "Your pets will be avenged, my love, before I skewer her. Though if you will excuse me, there are some eyelids I have to cut away", he whispered and Yami allowed for his lover to stand. The silver blade Atemu suddenly handled gleamed eerily in the light offered by the bonfire, though Yami wasn't sure which way to look. Both scenes were enthralling to look at as the girl screamed and writhed on the ground with the shadows tormenting her mind. They tightened around her body and were tearing her clothes off her skin to leave it bare, yet, his lover had other shadows grasp the older demon's head and his world was most phenomenal.

Yami couldn't help himself as he shuddered in delight when a pleased snarl escaped Atemu's lips while the tanned hands clawed at the closed eyelids, before he was able to cut them away from Hawkins eyes. The blood pouring from the newly created wounds made the pale Neko trembled with heated blood rushing through his veins. It made him smile to see the amount of blood upon the mutilated face and his love looked absolutely breathtaking when he wrenched Hawkins' jaw apart and grasped a hold of the wet tongue. The silver blade moved slowly across the appendage and Atemu smirked when he saw Yami tremble in delight. The blood was warm as it ran over his hands, but the tanned demon enjoyed the feeling as much as he cherished his kitten's crimson gaze upon him.

Cutting through Hawkins' clothes, Atemu pursed his lips as he tilted his head and stared at the limp penis the insulting daughter was born from. Grasping it, perhaps to show off to his lover, the tanned demon felt his lips curl in a sadistic smirk. "Shall I push this into your daughter?", he asked prior to holding his blade next to the flesh. "She is already experiencing what some of my wives had to go through. See the mutilation of her hands? An acidic gift to one of my wives for having unnatural grey eyes which made insects like you believe she was a witch. She dons her face with make-up to hide the cuts done to her eyes, blinding her without assisting magic", Atemu explained before he squeezed the limp flesh and pulled on it. Hawkins trembled and tried to look at him through the blood pouring in his eyes, while shaking his head, but the tanned demon chuckled as he dragged the silver blade through the skin as slowly as possible.

Hawkins screamed as loud as his daughter with blood spilling across his thighs when Atemu cut his flesh from him, before the tanned demon held the severed penis up as if he was investigating it. Trading his blade for a skewer the shadows provided him, he idly attached the penis to the metal rod, before holding it out to the bonfire to roast. "Your daughter might even love it", he chuckled darkly, to which Hawkins tried to shake his head at the same time he tried to talk through the blood pooling in his mouth. He spat it out as good as possible while he didn't try to look at his writhing daughter who bore more scars on her body. Her hands were disgusting wrinkled things, her face was scarred at the same time her back was cut open.

"One of my wives has a brother. While she was readied to marry me they had him tied to a stone for castration, just so he would be a 'pure' gift to the Gods. They cut an ancient message into his skin which nearly killed him before he was found by my shadow guards", Atemu continued as he glanced at Rebecca whose clothes were long gone. He was glad to see his magic was enjoying itself as well for shadows were eating at her skin while her small breasts were a bloodied mess of shredding skin and fat. The black tendrils had eaten a hole through her abdomen and were ever so slowly pulling her intestines out of her body, before they feasted upon her ovaries and womb. Atemu sighed softly as the severed penis did not burn fast enough to his liking, which meant he had to keep talking.

Not that he had the chance when Rebecca screamed as blood came from her ears and eyes while shadows plunged into her body from behind. They continued to push into her as they curled around her body and Atemu scoffed at the new scream because she absolutely had no right after insulting his lover's pets. "One of my other wives has endured horrors beyond your daughter's imagination, though she is experiencing all of them right now. All of the things done to them, before the ingrates thought to 'offer' every one of them to me because they no longer had use for the women in their courts and were trying to buy their freedom through this means. As you can imagine, they never got their freedom", Atemu whispered eerily as he turned away from the bonfire and showed Hawkins the roasted piece of flesh. Gifting it to the shadows with an eerie smirk, he allowed for his magic to clean his hands before he walked back towards his seat where Yami was still watching him with an intense gaze.

His Neko was truly beautiful with his crimson eyes gleaming in hatred and anger, though for him they gleamed with warmth and love. Atemu smiled lovingly as he picked Yami up bridal style so he could sit back down upon his seat with his lover upon his lap. Softly he kissed the pale Neko, which earned him a submissive nuzzle in return as well as soft kisses to his neck while his rose-red eyes blazed with fury. "After all, it is the same fate you will receive. There is no freedom for those who oppose me unless they take _my _life from me. So, for insulting my possession, your daughter will be burned like a pig. She'll be dead, unfortunately, yet I will have her soul. I will make all of you an example for the rest of the country to not stand in my way again", Atemu whispered darkly, before he nodded towards the waiting black tendrils.

A part of his shadows were holding the father, so he could not look away again from his mutilated and broken daughter. All she currently did was sob while the shadows were sucking her dry from the inside and the dark magic fixated his eyes upon his daughter's writhing body before the smaller skewer was attached to a bigger one. The metal gleamed in the fire light while the shadows controlled it, before it was stabbed through the blond girl in one swift motion. Her screams died in her throat as life left her and the freed soul was caught by a black tendril only for it to be brought to their master. The demon smiled as he received his gift, prior to eating the glowing orb whole which was followed by a disgusted shudder. Immediately after, he was pulled in a searing kiss by his kitten and Atemu purred as it was a very pleasant attempt to get the awful taste from within his mouth. He stroked his tongue against Yami's and could still taste blood which was greatly appreciated before he broke the kiss with a warm smile. The pale Neko nuzzled him afterwards with loving affection, though he didn't need to say anything while his lover continued to protect him from harm.

"Burn them", Atemu whispered as the shadows placed the blonde girl in the fire and started to spin her slowly. "_Burn them all_", he hissed with delight while kissing Yami again as the flames roared to life with the shadows adding their magic to it. The screams and wails were beautiful as Atemu enjoyed his lover near him and he chuckled softly as Yami embraced him lovingly.

"Thank you Até", the Neko whispered in the slightly pointed ear, to which his lover purred softly in affectionate response.

"You're welcome, Kitten. Know that I will always avenge every insult send your way. I will not tolerate it and those who dare will feel my wrath", Atemu said, his rose-red eyes reflecting the angry and hateful blaze of the fire as the screams continued. Yami purred softly and nuzzled Atemu while he leaned against him. The bonfire was indeed most beautiful with the stars shining down upon them. Beautiful indeed.

/\/\/\/\/\

The sight was absolutely breathtaking with the green grass stretching below them as the Dragon beat its wings, yet, they always remained within the vicinity of their home. From where she sat, safely behind Malik, the young brunette could see the building and she smiled down upon it. The house itself was rather small, just like the tanned male had said it was more than a week ago, though the surrounding land her master owned was amazing compared to everything Mana had ever seen. The stables were easily spotted, as were the meadows and the small forest Malik had taken her to for the water lilies, but the rest seemed like undiscovered land and the young brunette let her eyes gaze at the surrounding green fields.

Mana smiled at the memory of her spending her day with Malik in the forest, however, because it had been a lovely to be there with the tanned male after her duties were done. She had asked Shizuka for a basket of lunch, which the other woman had given her happily, before Malik had shown her the different flowers growing between the trees. He had continued to comfort her after that gruesome day with their master while also helping her recite the rules of her new home. The most important rule was easy and was something Mana could already speak of in her sleep which was a slight relieve. _Do not touch Lord Atemu's possessions, _which were only a few things. His home, his reign, his wives and Yami.

Which, deep down, was still odd. Mana knew she shouldn't look at it that way, especially because she still remembered her master telling them all it was Yami who had asked for their lives to granted, but the pale man was still a Neko and technically... they were seen as the lowest of the lowest lives. Even women were worth more than them and Neko's were often the victim of cruel abuse or torturous entertainment. What had Yami done to be held in such a high regard? Was he truly the Lord's half-brother or was there something else, because that was still entirely possible, right? The fact she would probably never find out ate at her, though only in certain moments. When she allowed her mind to wander during either her studies or while the Dragon drifted to another warm current as she was comforted by Malik's presence.

"Look! It's Mai!", the tanned male called out suddenly over the wind blowing in her face and Mana looked down at where his hand was pointing at, before smiling brightly.

"I see her!", she called back while said wind whipped her hair everywhere, but the young brunette loved it. She loved the feeling of being free while Malik taught her how to fly. Though, just like the first time, it was him doing all the flying. Mana knew she was still trying to stay balanced while they were held in the large claws and she could feel Malik pulling her back as she leaned too much to the right like usual. It had just been an amazing sight to see Mai on her horse, while she was galloping across the field before jumping one of the hordes. The blonde woman was amazing and the young brunette wondered if Mai realised she was.

Regret filled Mana, however, as the Dragon was steered back towards the ground and she held onto Malik tightly as the butterflies in her stomach soared at the feeling. He was such a wonderful man for showing her around her new home while teaching her of rules and what she could expect. He was kind to her like no one had ever been, except for maybe her brother. Then again, Malik was better than her brother, because he was here. Sure, it was not Mahado's fault he was not here right now and Mana would never be angry at him, but Malik _was_ withher. The brunette treasured that greatly, which only made her bury her nose against his shoulder some more while the Dragon descended and touched down.

"Mana? Are you all right?", Malik asked as he turned his head slightly to look at the beautiful brunette. He had to admit she was more beautiful than twelve days ago, when she had first arrived. She had been the usual picture of poverty, as she had been starved and dirty while wearing torn clothes. Now, her eyes and skin were gleaming while she had also gained weight. She wore clean clothes and her hair had had a small trim as well. It still bounced when she walked, though Malik would probably never admit it was adding to her cuteness. He would probably never have the chance which was why he kept his lips sealed.

"I'm fine", Mana said softly, while she slowly pulled her face away from Malik's back. He had been sensitive about that the first few times she had done it while the Dragon would drop in altitude, but luckily he didn't mind anymore. It was just a comfort to know he was there with her as much as the warm gleam in his plum-purple eyes which she sometimes imagined was just for her, even though she knew that was silly and stupid. What right did she have to warrant such thoughts? She was married! Sort of... against her will, but still married. Then again, her 'husband' was gone and if Ishizu was right, wouldn't show any interest in her. Just like she was not interested in him either.

But Malik was different and the brunette smiled brightly as the tanned male helped her off the Dragon, while she was proud of not yet smudging her new riding clothes. The comfortable trousers and shirt with leather vest were comfortable and warm while they were up in the sky, which was something Mana had thanked Anzu for a million times already. The leather boots were her most favourite, however, and she still cleaned them every morning and evening.

"I'm glad you're fine and I hope you enjoyed the flight. I'm sorry I had to cut it short", Malik said softly and his words cut right through her thoughts while his lips were curling in a small apologising smile which was truly adorable. Mana would never admit that to the tanned male though... she wouldn't dare embarrass him like that because he had done so many good things for her.

"The flight was amazing, Malik! Thank you so much for teaching me and saving me when I attempted to break my neck again. You're an amazing teacher, do you know that?", she asked, watching how a small flattered blush spread across his cheeks. The young brunette knew she shouldn't have said that, but she was truly grateful and he had every right to know. For when Malik taught her new things, may they be about feeding the deer or rules or other things of importance, it was always easier to understand than when Ishizu tried to teach her. Not that the older woman was horrid, but always had to prolong certain explanations which were probably relevant to what she was explaining, but Mana always felt close to falling asleep whenever the black-haired woman started.

Malik was different as he had a hands-on mentality, which was easier to remember. True, Mana felt sorry for Ishizu, because she truly wanted to understand which was why the brunette continued to return to the older woman for her classes. Other teachings, like medicine, were very interesting and Mana loved to see Ishizu at work while she explained everything from needles, to sutures, to creating surgeries. It was lovely to see everyone at their work, although watching Mai on her hunts was still a little disturbing. It was far more enjoyable to see Shizuka with her amazing cooking skills and the young brunette was eternally grateful for Anzu making who would always adjust her new clothes as she gained weight together with a new body build.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mana. Will you help me out here or do you want to have a bath and get dressed more properly in a calm sense of way?", Malik asked, stroking the scaled hide of the Dragon as he turned towards the stables. He would obviously understand if she wanted to leave, though he enjoyed her presence greatly while he cleaned up the last of his things. It was probably because Mana was different from all the other women and the young male couldn't help but like her for that feature. She was enthusiastic, had a beautiful laugh, was fun to talk to and overall a great person. She was lovely to the animals as well as the magical creatures while she enjoyed the blooming flowers and the rest of nature. She could be calm, a good listener and had a great sense of humour. That sense of humour was currently displayed upon her face as she frowned with a silly smile and gave him a soft push against the shoulder.

"And why would I leave you with all the other chores? Malik, I don't mind helping you with mucking out the stables, feeding the animals or anything like that. You have done so much for me, so let me help you in return? Besides, I enjoy spending time with you", the brunette admitted, before she walked off towards the stables. Malik nibbled his lips slightly before he chuckled softly.

"You forgot, didn't you?", he whispered softly and at his voice, Mana turned to him with worry gleaming in her dark-blue eyes. "Lord Atemu will return soon and we are expected to greet Yami and him upon their arrival. That means you can't show up covered in mud", Malik continued, only to see how Mana's world seemed to shatter. Which it did, right there and then. Shaking her head, the young brunette could feel the panic rise in her chest, because it wasn't true! Their master wasn't coming back yet was he? It had been so peaceful without him, as if everyone was less on edge and she wanted to enjoy that for an eternity to come.

"No, please, tell me you're joking?", Mana whispered pleadingly, before she felt her mood drop below freezing point as the tanned male shook his head in answer. Malik sighed softly as he granted the Dragon access to the stable, before he curled his arms around the young girl to soothe her sudden panic.

"It's not that bad, Mana, really for his return will not change anything in the house. Now that he has seen his new land, he will make up plans in his study where he will bury himself in his work. In fact, it will be pretty much like before you arrived. Our Lord spends most of his days in his study or with Yami. When he is not at work, he will probably join us to the market where we will pick out exotic fruits or other things. But most of the time, our Lord will be at work. You'll see that nothing will change", Malik said softly and Mana looked at him with her panic settling slowly. Was he right? Would the peaceful situation not change at all while her Lord roamed around the house with his dooming nature? Would he still be angry and publicly hurt people or would he resort to his dungeons? She sincerely hoped the latter while her breathing slowly calmed down.

"Are you sure?", she whispered and Malik nodded as he stroked her cheek softly.

"Absolutely. Our Lord just makes sure everything runs smoothly and that is the reason we don't see him very often. We'll be perfectly able to fly the Dragons some more and have our feeling of freedom", Malik said and Mana smiled in gratitude. The tanned male nodded slightly. "Now, I do suggest you leave me to my duties and have a bath. We don't want you to have another mud-stain, now do we?", he asked with a soft chuckle and Mana couldn't help but laugh at the slight tease.

It was such a relieve to have Malik with her, who reminded her she was perfectly safe, that she couldn't help but be extremely grateful. "Thank you Malik", she said while smiling brightly, before she kissed the young male's cheek softly. Just to thank him, just to make sure he knew she was grateful, even though it send a pleasant tingle through her lips. Malik stared at her in slight disbelieve, however, and they both couldn't stop the blush from covering their cheeks as the tanned male tried to find his voice.

"Y- Your welcome", he whispered and he smiled like she did, before the young brunette walked away from him. Mana turned back one last time and giggled softly as she saw the tanned male touching his kissed cheek fondly, before he waved at her. She waved in return as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight with her heart hammering in her chest. Whatever she had just done, it was both embarrassing while it felt extremely good. Malik's skin was soft to the touch, as soft as his personality and Mana sighed as she reached her en-suite bedroom as quickly as possible. He was sweet, loving and kind. So unlike her master, so unlike everyone she had ever met... If only she had met him sooner... Maybe then she would have been able to let these warm feelings bloom.

She wouldn't be able to now... Not while she was married to the most feared Lord in the land. They had heard news of what he had done to make sure nobody would cause an uprising to him again, which Mana hoped would never happen either. He had let the innocent people live and had even helped the destroyed villages with moving the citizens to other places, but aside from that, he had destroyed everything as much as possible. They would get more details once he returned, but until then she could merely guess if he had been somewhat kind between his ruthless nature. Which reminded her she never had to guess with Malik. The tanned male was always kind to her and everyone else. Sure, even though she wasn't sure if she could believe Anzu, Mana knew the tanned male was hiding something, but the brunette couldn't be bothered by it anymore. He was so kind, it didn't matter and Mana blushed as she undressed and stepped underneath the shower. The young brunette just had to compare him to her master, her 'husband' and Atemu would never be good enough like Malik was. Which was a little odd, considering she didn't know Malik that long either.

Tilting her head, Mana let the soap glide down her skin as she let her mind go over the twelve days she had been living here. She may not have known Malik for very long, but at least he had spoken to her without being threatening unlike her master. Malik wouldn't torture her, burn her, skewer or kill her at all. Instead, he had shown her the new home she now lived in and had taught her new things. He had been kind like no one else had been in a long time and she appreciated that far more than anything else. Perhaps a little more than she should, but why not? It was not as if her new master would notice. Plus, a kiss to the cheek didn't mean anything, not even by a long shot and Mana rolled her eyes at herself. She had thanked Malik for his effort, that's all and a kiss could totally do that without making anyone suspicious.

Then again, why would they grow suspicious? Because of one kiss? Would someone find out she liked Malik more than her master? Mana sighed as she tried to calm herself down while dressing herself in something more appropriate. Even if she would like Malik more than her new master, it was all right, because nobody would ever have to find out about these warm butterflies in her stomach. She was perhaps bouncy and happy, but she could also keep secrets if necessary. This one, she would keep until the day she would die. Even if that would be at the hands of her new husband, she would keep Malik safe. He had done nothing wrong after all, it was her who had developed feelings for him.

The thought made her halt while she was closing the zipper on her back. Could the current warmth even be called feelings? She had never been in love before, as she hadn't had the chance, but she had heard about it often enough. About people finding someone whom they wanted to share their life with. Well, she certainly wasn't that far yet, but she could definitely appreciate Malik's company more so than anyone else's. He always brought a smile to her lips and even now, as she dried and combed her hair, Mana was smiling at her reflection. She felt happier when he was around and her step bounced just a little more when she knew the tanned male would feed the deer or Dragons with her.

"Mana?! Are you ready?", Ishizu's voice asked through the door when there were soft knocking and Mana placed her brush down, still smiling at her reflection in the mirror as her mind was a peaceful calm sea.

"Ready!", she called out, because she was ready. Her new master was just a demon, someone she would probably never get to know very well. Especially if it was up to her, but she also wouldn't let her 'husband' scare her anymore. Malik would be with her and Mana giggled as Ishizu frowned at her bubbly expression in amusement.

"Did something pleasant happen?", was the soft question as they walked through the hallway and Mana nodded in answer while still smiling brightly.

"Malik took me out for another flight again. I had to recite the rules three times before he was satisfied, but it was well worth it. I love to see the house from afar, surrounded by the meadows and the trees. The sun made the small stream of water gleam while we were flying back and forth. We even saw Mai!", the young brunette told excitedly and Ishizu smiled while relieve washed over her. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Mana was feeling more at home and far more relaxed with her surroundings than at least a week ago, which the black-haired woman was more than grateful of.

True, everyone had been more at ease after the departure of their Lord. The shadows were still present, that much was certain, but they were also harmless towards them currently. Their task was to defend the house and the wives, which they did with pride. Nobody would get through the barrier once their master was gone and Ishizu had always appreciated that. Yet, the relaxation came from everyone recovering from Anzu's one-night imprisonment. Nobody had said a word, but they all knew it had bothered them. What had she done to anger their Lord so? It was still a mystery and the brunette wouldn't say. She had merely offered an apology to say she would work twice as hard to get all the new clothes done.

It bothered Ishizu not knowing what had been done or said to receive such punishment, but she also knew Anzu would keep her lips locked for the rest of her life. Pursing her lips slightly as she tapped the side of her chin, the black-haired woman listened to Mana as the girl continued to talk about the things she had seen with Malik. It made her lips curl in a smile and the empty thoughts of Anzu disappeared. "I'm glad you and my brother get along so well", Ishizu offered and Mana's smile seemed to brighten at the warm words.

"He's so kind, how could I not like him? Though... now that our Lord comes back... will I still see him just as often?", the young girl asked with her smile faltering slightly. Ishizu continued to glance her way, however, just as warm and reassuring.

"Probably. The master and I will have a small talk about everything that happened when he was gone and he will probably question you about the rules you had to learn, but when he's pleased with your progress, I don't see a reason as to why he would object to your request", Ishizu said, but she received a small sigh in return.

"What if he will though? What if he'll give me another duty than helping Malik with the animals? I really enjoy being outside in order to feed the deer. Besides, there's not much else I can do", Mana said with a small pout on her lips as she was once again reminded of the fact she could do little in the house. She was no seamstress, nor a huntress or a medical woman. She had little skill in everything and baking an egg had turned out to be a disaster. It had taken a good few minutes before Shizuka had calmed the young brunette down to a reasonable degree after nearly setting the whole kitchen on fire.

Ishizu merely smiled. "You have been here for a mere twelve days and I am sure you have more skills than you give yourself credit for. But there will be no reason for our Lord to replace your duties as you have done them well and you enjoy doing them. Now, don't worry about anything and just listen. Even though I must admit I'm glad you decided to take a shower this time", the older woman chastised while they entered the garden where their master would arrive. Mana smiled as the other women and Malik were waiting for their arrival amongst the flowers, though she was a little embarrassed too, because that meant if Ishizu hadn't fetched her she would have been late. Yet, there was relieve as well considering her master and the Neko hadn't shown up yet either and the youngest brunette took her stance next to Malik happily.

Standing next to the tanned male gave her those warm feelings again and she gave him a small smile, which was returned, before a pinkie curled around her own. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered at the touch, which meant Malik wasn't offended with her kissing his cheek and Mana smiled brighter than ever. The young girl hadn't realised it had bothered her, considering her feelings shouldn't matter, but to have Malik seek out a small form of contact with her was exciting. It also felt good and a small blush covered her tanned cheeks ever so slightly.

The moment was forgotten, however, when a Dragon roared loud with the wings beating strong as the long body of Osiris appeared in view. The red Dragon curled it's slender frame in descend and the two large mouths were showing off rows of sharp teeth as if the creature was smiling upon his return home. It landed upon the grass nearly silently, before extending and opening his claws to release both Atemu and Yami from the safe embrace. The shadows slithered back and forth as they returned home as well and they merged together with their other bodies once more as if they were pleased to see each other again. Mana couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight, before she was met with Yami who greeted greeted the women and Malik with his own small smile, while her master nodded to them in slight dismissal. There seemed to be something on his mind, a thing that plagued him and Mana could feel herself tense up as it didn't feel right. Would he punish them all? Would he be angry for whatever reason he chose?

"Welcome back, my Lord. Did you and Yami have a safe flight?", Ishizu asked and Atemu's train of thoughts seemed to be broken when he looked up at the black-haired woman. A small smile graced his lips when he was met with her own, though his rose-red eyes were still gleaming with unreadable emotions.

"It's good to be back, thank you Ishizu. I apologise, but there are many things on my mind and they are very persistent in gaining my attention. They will have to wait, however, as there is much to discuss for our travel was pleasant and most fruitful", Atemu replied, before he beckoned the women to follow him towards the throne room. Crimson eyes gleamed slightly as Yami followed his lover close behind and his black tail flicked slightly in joy for having returned home. Yet, Mana couldn't help himself as she tilted her head ever so slightly for the pale Neko appeared to be different. His ears were turning towards every sound with interest, though he also seemed to be glowing... sort of. Which was weird to begin with.

Then again, he was not affected by any kind of torture done by their Lord which was odd in and of itself, so Mana wasn't sure if a glowing Neko could be considered more odd than that. He seemed happy too, for whatever reason and deep down she was a little afraid. Would there be another prisoner tortured while she was expected to watch? She didn't think she'd be able to do that and the young brunette could feel herself tense up as the panic came. Taking deep gulps of air to calm herself, Mana could feel Malik's hand on her shoulder as they followed the tanned demon through the hallways and she looked at him as he smiled, mouthing a soft: "It will be all right", before they entered the throne room and were seated at a round table. The shadows procured their seats from nowhere and as Atemu sat down, so did everyone else with Yami at his right hand and Ishizu at his left. A map uncurled itself upon the wooden surface and Mana blinked slightly confused at the outlined part of land their master had required with defeating Tamil.

"As I said, the travel with Yami was quite fruitful because I have captured and eliminated all of Tamil's followers. Those who thought I was cruel have been made sure to continue to believe that rumour whilst I had the time of my life. Many villages and some cities have burned down to the ground, though those who have suffered under Tamil's reign have been given the necessary needs to rebuild their lives once more. That said, there is nothing I wish to keep of this insect-invested ground. _At all_", Atemu said and the last words were spoken with disgust before he snorted softly. There was nothing he wanted aside from the criminals who were against him and he was glad he had acquired them. Not only because he would teach them a lesson, but also because the shadows kept pestering him with images of baby corpses either burned, skewered or beheaded and mutilated. It was maddening and even though he tried to make them stop, they simply would not.

"Because I don't want this land, there will be talk with my siblings as to whom I will sell it to. Obviously the highest bidder, though there are restrictions you do need to worry yourselves with. I might even sell it to some no-name Lord and then let my siblings have a go at war with him. But that is for later matters. Currently, I wish to share the lovely gifts I brought home for you", Atemu said and the shadows slithered across the room before dancing around the table. Mana rose her eyebrows in surprise. Gifts? What gifts? She had received only a few gifts in her life, though she sincerely hoped her master wouldn't pull a prank containing bloodied swords and daggers. Even if it was reasonable to believe their Lord was unable to pull any kind of prank.

As the shadows slithered across the table, however, they revealed a large book when they came to a stop in front of Ishizu. The black-haired woman stared at it while gently touching the cover, before she opened it and smiled fondly at the pages. She stroked them, as if they were a long lost friend which she had finally received back. "Thank you, my Lord", were her softly whispered words and Atemu nodded slowly.

"No need to thank me. That book is rightfully yours, as well as Malik's. Use it well", were the tanned man's understanding words, before the shadows came up on the table once more and settled down in front of Mai. "We tried to clean it as best as we could after finding it in the mud, considering it has always been yours to begin with", Atemu continued as the shadows revealed a gleaming silver dagger very different from the ones he would use. The blade was still sharp and the handle was made of finely wrapped leather with the metal ends each holding a small green emerald. Words were written into the the blade and Mana smiled as Mai grasped it gently with a grateful smile. It seemed to mean a lot to her, just like with Ishizu, and the brunette sighed softly at the display of emotions. There was sadness, yet relieve and gratitude, but both women remembered something good from their pasts nonetheless.

Beside her, Malik tensed as the shadows curled around his legs so they could slither on top of the table before they moved towards Yami and laid down upon his lap. The tanned young male stared at the object they left behind, however, as did Mana who gaped at the gift. With trembling hands Malik picked a massive shaped heart made from gold off the table's surface. Carved into the gold was the image of a Dragon in flight and the brunette could guess what kind of heart it was, even though she was unsure on if it was real. Atemu smiled ever so slightly while he watched Malik caress the gift tenderly.

"A Dragon's heart which stands for bravery and courage. I thought it fitting, considering you take care of my creatures with those commendable traits", the tanned demon said and Malik bowed his head as he held the golden object against his chest.

"Thank you, my Lord", he whispered while in awe, though rose-red eyes merely gleamed before they turned to Shizuka. Of course Atemu knew he did not need to buy them gifts, for the women meant nothing to him after all. Yet, after finding both the treasures of Ishizu's and Mai's families, he could not turn up empty-handed towards the other wives. They did serve him well after all... well, admittedly, most of them did and the tanned demon sighed at the notion. Aside from that, Yami had been just as persistent about Mana needing a teacher as the shadows currently were with their requests for a burning baby-empire. Apparently he could not satisfy his own magic, therefore he had chosen to indulge his lover who had been very happy at the time and still was. After all, Mana's magic might prove useful one day if she was lucky to live that long and Atemu could always use any kind of magic. Though agreeing with his beautiful kitten meant he had to gift his other wives as well, even though it was rather silly. Then again, he could not turn up with a gift just for Mana as he barely knew the girl and that would put distrust and awkwardness between the other wives.

Mana could still be shaped to be a good wife, Atemu often mused as he watched Mai smile at the dagger within her hands while Ishizu barely restrained herself as the book laid before her. She had always been the best of his wives, though Mai had done him a service and Yami had sort of convinced him to create a second hunting ground. There would be a _lovely_ lake which his lover had hinted at using for _lovely_ purposes as soon as it had been created. Refraining from chuckling as there had been plenty of those encounters the past few days, Atemu allowed for the shadows to slither towards Shizuka.

"I could not find a family heirloom for you, my dear, but I do sincerely hope you will like these. You can use them in the kitchen as they are fire proof, for they have been woven by Moon spirits and were imbued with a Dragon rune", Atemu clarified, before glancing at his Neko who was caressing the shadows upon his lap. Yami was always beautiful, but he currently had a gleam within his eyes that attracted the tanned demon's attention even more. The pale Neko was proud, happy and content, but there almost seemed to be more to him than just that as he seemed healthier than ever and Atemu was pleased with that.

His thoughts were interrupted when Shizuka gasped softly as she stared at the presented gloves made of seemingly silver thread. The young woman touched them gingerly, as if she was afraid to break them, though the fabric was sturdy and shone with good craftsmanship. The lace at the hem held a beautiful illustration of flowers whilst the thread continued to shine in the light given to them by the burning torches. "I will treasure them, my Lord", she whispered as she stroked the gloves while allowing her stormy-grey eyes to take everything in. Mana couldn't help but admire them from afar, because the gloves were absolutely beautiful and she wondered if Shizuka would wear them while cooking or just at special occasions. Probably the last and Mana smiled at the thought, before gazing at Anzu as the older brunette was presented with her gift next.

Mana had to do everything in her might not to frown as she felt a certain disappointment settle within her when the gift was revealed, especially after the sight of the beautifully woven gloves Shizuka had been given. The jewellery, a pair of earrings and a necklace, presented before Anzu were made of gleaming silver, but not as beautiful as either Mai's dagger or Shizuka's gloves. The blue gems crested within the jewellery were a deep and dark colour, but they almost seemed to lack in beauty, which Mana thought was odd. All of the gifts so far had been either meaningful or beautiful and this gift seemed neither. Yet, Anzu smiled bravely as she touched upon the offered gift.

"They are lovely, my Lord. Thank you", she said with accepting grace and Mana couldn't help but feel for her. Whatever she had done, their master had not yet forgiven her and was showing that through his gift. He probably still believed Anzu was better off in the dungeons, even though she had been really kind the last few days while he had been away. She had often assisted Shizuka whilst the auburn-haired girl was making breakfast while afterwards she would help everyone with their clothes. Mana could certainly say she had more fat on her bones with many thanks to Shizuka feeding her while her clothes had thankfully been adjusted by Anzu within a day's time.

Nearly jumping from her seat as the shadows slithered up her side, Mana trembled as they curled on top of the table while they took all thoughts from her mind. She gazed at the wand they left behind and it was made from something she didn't recognise. The base staff was a light blue colour, with pink lining at the edges before ending in two golden orbs. One of the orbs was bigger than the other and Mana couldn't help but gaze at it solely for she was afraid of breaking it. She trembled and wasn't sure what to do as she admired the gift, for it felt powerful... She wasn't worthy of something like this, was she?

"Considering you have magic, Yami finally managed to convince me we should teach you how to control it without needing the shadows to safeguard everyone who lives in my house. The wand is made to channel your magic as soon as I have found a suitable teacher and yes, Kitten, I told him to consider", Atemu said while he glanced at Yami seated next to him who merely purred in return. His crimson eyes were fixated upon Mana, however, who stretched a trembling hand out towards the wand before her as she didn't want to look ungrateful. Touching it, she felt a warmth glide up her arm, a comfortable one and she handled the object carefully while admiring it from close-up with a kind smile upon her lips.

"Thank you, my Lord", she whispered while greatly intrigued by the soft and gentle feeling of magic coming from the wand. Atemu inclined his head, before he glanced at Yami who was still caressing the shadows upon his lap as if they were the Neko instead. They had settled there quite comfortably, though the tanned demon knew they were very much awake and would protect his lover within a second if necessary. He smiled at the thought and at the sight before him while he took a deep calming breath.

"Before we shall celebrate my return with a proper burning of a few of my enemies, there is a gift I want to grant to you, Yami", he said, which had surprised crimson eyes lock with warm rose-red ones. The surprise was genuine and Atemu smiled as he straightened in his seat because it had been truly a secret. "I was able to bring some catnip home with me, Kitten and it will be waiting in your room", the demon clarified, before he had all eyes on him as he retrieved a graceful golden chain with a rose-shaped red ruby attached to it from the pocket of his vest.

Mana couldn't help but blink in surprise, until she saw Anzu's eyes light up. Was it for her? As an afterthought? Had they all believed wrong? Was Anzu no longer punished for the misdeed she had done? Or was it for someone else? Who though? Who had been able to acquire that kind of reward, because it was far more beautiful than the silver gloves or the family heirlooms. It seemed to shine with affection and tender care, though dark-blue eyes were once again ripped from the carefully crafted jewel when Anzu shifted in her seat... as if she was readying herself.

"As well as this jewel, Kitten, because I want to thank you for your complete and utter loyal devotion to me for the past eight years to this very day", Atemu said as he turned to to his lover some more and smiled as he attached the golden chain to the black choker around Yami's neck. Black ears flattened slightly as his Neko was a little embarrassed and the fluffy tail curled as a small blush spread across pale cheeks. This time, Mana couldn't help her frown as she watched Anzu contain her anger. Was the older brunette jealous? Then again, the gift was not something given between half-siblings, was it? The catnip she could understand, but Ishizu's theory of Yami's relationship towards their master made less sense than ever with the gift of this beautiful jewel. Eight years though... Yami already survived torturous moments for eight years and Mana sighed softly as she suddenly believed the pale Neko deserved every gift in the world.

"Is something bothering you, Mana? Is my gift not to your liking, perhaps? You could always join the celebratory burning if that is more to your wishes", Atemu suddenly said and Mana jumped in her seat again while rose-red eyes gleamed dangerously. No, she didn't want his attention upon her. She didn't want him to look at her, because those eyes made her tremble in fear and they spoke of doom.

"N- No, my Lord. I- I love it, thank you. I was just lost in thought", she managed to reply meekly, her voice quivering as the tanned demon continued to stare at her. Only Malik would look at her kindly, this 'husband' of hers seemed to be unable of any kind of warm emotion. At least towards them.

"Lost in thought?", Atemu questions as he tilts his head with one of his hands upon Yami's shoulder while the Neko was staring at the young brunette with that same eerie look in his eyes. Not for the first time did she believe Yami could be a complete copy to her master if he wanted to.

"Yes, my Lord... I'm not sure if I'll be worthy of your gift. What if I hurt you or others around you?", Mana whispered quickly and it was the only thing she was able to come up with currently. It wasn't a complete lie either, because she was afraid of using her magic. She had seen what kind of destruction it could bring and she didn't want that to the house she could live in almost freely. Her master gave a soft chuckle, however, as if he couldn't believe that were her worries.

"You will hurt no one in this house, Mana. The shadows prevent it and I forbid it", was his answer, his expression dark while he helped Yami from his seat and beckoned the other women to rise as well. Mana nibbled her lip as she remained frozen upon her seat while clutching the wand to her chest.

"But what if I accidentally do? I don't want to someone to die because I lose control", she whispered, which received her a glare from Anzu. Apparently the older brunette wanted to leave for her cheeks were slightly flushed while her blue eyes gleamed with held back tears.

"Don't you dare doubt me", Atemu whispered darkly and Mana bit her lip as she nodded quickly. As the demon walked away ever so slightly, a warm hand squeezed her thigh and Mana stared at the reassuring face of the tanned male next to her. Malik smiled slightly in comfort, which the young brunette was barely able to return because she didn't feel so good. She could hear Atemu snort, however, and quickly Mana rose from her seat to stand in attention while holding the staff even closer to her chest.

"The shadows have made it clear everything is ready for the celebratory burning, so we shall join them. Follow me", Atemu declared with his rose-red eyes lingering upon Malik for a moment, before they swept over towards Anzu. He wouldn't allow her to 'grieve' her loss just yet. Silly, little girl. Who did she think she was? He would have been happy with skipping her, but he had to admit this felt much better. To humiliate her was a new goal in life, though he bristled at the shadows softly while they continued to pester him with the images of burning baby-like corpses.

They were driving him mad and he fisted his hand while Yami walked behind him. The jewel was perfect against his pale white skin and Atemu tried to focus upon that, even though the shadows persistent. He could feel their happiness and excitement as they tried to convey their feelings towards him, but it remained odd for them to continue a request of burning even though he had done so while on his travels. The baby corpses were unsettling as well and even his lover had requested another image for it made him sad. For him, the shadows had changed ever so slightly, before continuing again the following morning. Only thanks to his beautiful lover had he survived so far, for his Neko had tried to help in dispelling the images and Atemu smiled as some 'helping' had been more pleasant than others. Sometimes his lover had willingly been keeping the shadows entertained with hunting, though the love-making had been most helpful as well. Especially because the longer he drew it out with soft and gentle caresses, the better he had slept with his kitten at his side afterwards. Aside from that, Yami had seemed far more pleased with the tenderness than ever as well and the demon would do anything to please his kitten.

When sitting down in his seat, Atemu ordered for Yami to stand at his right side so the Neko could watch the celebratory burning as best as possible and so he had his lover as close to himself as possible. Yet, while doing so, the demon glanced in Anzu's direction once to measure her feelings and he smirked when he could see her eyes were cast towards the ground. Then again, so were Shizuka's and Atemu sighed when he focused back upon the bonfire in front of them. At least some of his wives would sleep as horrendous as he did if the shadows would continue and the thought pleased him somewhat. The heat was making him smirk a little more, for it would be a beautiful burning, and he could see the black tail flick in excitement next to him.

"Begin", he merely whispered, yet, his order was loud and clear. Anzu didn't listen, however, and she kept her gaze focused upon the ground. She had heard him and she could hear the feet drumming against the earthen floor while chains rattled with each step. Her eyes were not upon them, though, but upon the jewellery she held in her hands. The shadows had wrapped them in a box for her and the dark blue cover was equal to the stones within the silver chain and earrings, but even the box was better than the jewellery. Even the velvet inside the box was too good for them because they were a joke. She was too good for them and it made her wonder why had her husband had given her something as measly as this?

Again, the cat had been given a piece of jewellery only she was worthy of. He was given the attention she was supposed to have and Anzu frowned as she looked up ever so slightly. She stood behind her master's seat and glared at the black tail curling in anticipation. It should have been cut off and fed to him when he was born, considering the disgrace he was. No wonder Neko's were cast aside, even their mothers didn't want them and Anzu looked back down at the ground. Her brown bangs covered her face as much as possible while she tried to hide the dark gleam in her eyes from the other wives.

How dare he steal her husband away from her? How dare the other women steal his attention and receive better gifts than her? What did her husband see in them? They were ugly, even more so than the disfiguring scar upon her own face. Only Mai could have been good enough, until the blonde abandoned her to take care of a younger girl. Was that how betrayal truly felt? Was that how her husband viewed the new girls? As a replacement for the old and ugly wives? It couldn't be, she was most worthy for Lady Vivian had said so.

Perhaps her gift would still come? Perhaps he would still come for her when the night had fallen? With gifts that would otherwise make the other women jealous? She had no reason to doubt her husband after all, had she? Yet, the only thing in her way was the cat. Loyal? The thing didn't even know how to spell that world. She would show loyalty while waiting for her master like the good wife she was raised to be. Anzu smiled as she gazed up again and took a deep breath even though that nearly made her choke on the smell of burning flesh. She could stand at her husband's side just as well as the monster. She could endure the screams while her husband would smile with cruel love at the display and she would prove it.

"You are dismissed", her husband said suddenly, however, and he gave only a small sidewards glance to the other women. Anzu held her head high, because she would prove herself even though Mai gripped her arm tightly. "_All of you_", the tanned demon growled and the eldest brunette followed the blonde woman when she heard the command. She ripped her arm away from Mai as soon as she could though and hissed softly in displeasure, before she marched towards her chambers. She no longer wished for Mai to touch her and Anzu bristled as she closed the door behind herself with force.

Again, the Neko was allowed to stay and Anzu glared at the mirror of her vanity. He would come, her husband would come to her and she would dispel the curse upon him. The cat would no longer be a problem, because her husband would only have eyes for her the moment he was cured.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Now, I was going to say something, but I forgot... When it will come back to me, I will enlighten you all. The plot thickens and I hope to see everyone back in chapter 11, byebye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! I was in actually excited to edit this chapter to my liking and it went a lot quicker than chapter 10, so I'd like to present this one to you as well. Mind you though, this is a weird chapter. No torture this time, though there will be some more love-making, but stuff happens. It's necessary, trust me (which is dangerous, so placing trust in me can be dangerous lol). Although, yes, I like to mess with Yami. Once you know why, you'll also understand why he is a little messed up in the head too ;)**

**That said, thank you _Koobre_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_ for already reviewing chapter 10. I'm really glad the both of you enjoyed it so much and I want to thank future reviewers in advance! ****I'm just too excited not to post this chapter, so without further chatting: enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 11**

/\/\/\/\/\

Now that the door had fallen close and she was in the privacy of her room, Anzu finally allowed the crystalline tears to fall down her face as she sat down behind her vanity. Her husband would come to her, she knew he would, but the brunette couldn't help the feeling of despair settle in her heart. Gently, she opened a drawer and placed the dark blue box inside with her new jewellery. This gift was useless, however, though she also realised it was given to her because the other women would be jealous otherwise. Yet, that didn't mean it hadn't hurt and Anzu wiped the tears from her cheeks softly. She blamed the Neko, for it was all his fault. He had cursed her husband, had blinded him and probably blackmailed him so he could not love her. The Neko would probably take her life if her husband showed any kind of affection towards her and Anzu felt warmth bloom in her chest when she thought of her husband's strength. After all, he tried to protect her while he allowed for the Neko to stand by his side. Why was the thing allowed to stay and watch the burning? She was just as good as the cat, better even! It was already getting easier to breathe while the scent of roasted flesh tightened her throat and she wasn't as nauseas anymore either! Why was she not allowed to stay with her husband? Why was she not allowed to caress his hair while he watched the torture as he sipped his wine gracefully. Blushing, Anzu wiped her face clean of her tears again as she smiled. How many times had she not dreamed of the moment those lips would kiss her? Would touch upon her skin and close around her nipples?

Tightening her hands upon her lap, Anzu quickly rose up from her seat as she felt the familiar tingling of her skin. Her dreams about her husband were always pleasant, especially the way he would shift her dress aside with his hands so they'd fall over her shoulders. He would knead her skin softly, tenderly even while he kissed her neck and collarbone, before nipping at it slightly. Her husband would have his hands upon her hips, while undressing her ever so slowly. The thought alone made her shudder and as quick as lightning, Anzu locked her bedroom door while she gazed in her second mirror. It was tall, like her and as she watched her reflection within it, she could see how her husband dragged the dress she wore down to her breasts. The zipper would be lowered slowly, while the tanned demon would tease her as he kissed his way down. His lips would be soft, much like his hands while his tongue would wet her skin as it ran between her cleavage. She would step from her garments willingly, while he guided her towards her bed where her experience would please him greatly as he sat down first and would let her head between his naked thighs.

Lying down upon her sheets, Anzu smiled as she imagined what she would do. She knew she would pleasure him, with her tongue against his proud and hard flesh. Her husband would grasp her hair tightly, but wouldn't push into her mouth like the barbarians she had met before. No, his patience and love for her would make this most pleasurable and Anzu slowly pulled the hem of her dress up so she could touch herself. She always woke wet with want whenever she had had a dream about her husband and her breasts would be tight with pleasure while the sweat upon her skin grew cold slowly. He was such a good lover... kind, sweet and gentle. He would always wait until the moment she was ready, but Anzu knew she already was. She was ready for his flesh and his seed so she could carry his children and give him the heir he should have been given by her long ago.

Circling her fingers around that special spot, Anzu moaned softly as she knew her lover would do the same, before he would penetrate her barriers and stretch her lovingly. Her husband would be tender with her while kissing her breasts and nipples while he pushed into her with a gentle rhythm. Sometimes, if she felt truly lonely, Anzu would imagine her husband would make love to her after putting their child to bed. A beautiful baby girl, which should have been a year old by now. They would be silent in their passion while allowing for their daughter to sleep peacefully, before his flesh would thrust into her willing body.

Moaning again, Anzu gasped for air as she imagined the thick flesh within her. She would feel satisfied, completed even while her master would own her and love her at the same time. The true completion would still come as he continued to take her, while she clung to his strong body she adored so much. The brunette shuddered again as she felt her body tighten, just like it would do when he would love her so. She needed her husband as much as he needed her and Anzu cried out at the overload of feelings. She twitched and moaned as her muscles locked in bliss at the same time a warmth burned between her thighs, before she withdrew her hand and grasped the sheets tight with it. She would allow for her husband to rest upon her body after he had pleased her so to experience the burning over and over again. Yet, after he had given her all she wanted in her dreams, Anzu frowned in anger at the flare of loneliness that overcame her. She was not lonely, but her husband had been taken from her and she would fight for him.

He would come to her when the threat was gone. She would be the wife he deserved and then he would see all the other women were pointless to keep. He would get rid of them for her and he would love only her. The curse upon him would be broken when she would ride him to his blissful glory. She would have him, that was the only certain thing and then she would be happy. Smiling again, Anzu purred softly as she let her body become warm again with her love for the tanned demon. They would be happy and passionate until deep into the night, like every dream she had had before. Closing her eyes, she dipped her fingers inside the wet folds of her body, which made her miss the small sliver of shadow fleeing from her room. It slithered across the grass as it made its way back towards the master it loved, before it joined the shadows curling around the procured seat.

While gently touching Yami's hand now that they were alone, Atemu turned his gaze away from the raging bonfire and upon his kitten. Crimson eyes glanced down when he did and the shadows flared even more so, before the tanned demon pulled his lover on top of his lap in offered comfort. Yami smiled and purred, especially as it was obvious the shadows were hiding them or else Atemu would have never been so daring outside of the own private chambers. Nobody could see them currently, however, as the shadows would guard them while they enjoyed the dying screams within the fire. The thought alone made the pale Neko nuzzle his lover submissively and he licked the offered skin before kissing it fondly. He had felt dreadful while separated from is world today, even though he had been sitting or standing close to his lover. To touch him again was a blessing, as well as a relieve to his mind.

"It's all right, Kitten", Atemu murmured softly, even though he wasn't entirely sure. "What's bothering you?", he whispered while kissing the top of Yami's head affectionately as he stroked his lover's back in comfort. Yami mewed softly and tried to curl up against the tanned man as much as he could.

"Well... I was seperated from you today and that didn't sit well with me? I don't know, Até... I just didn't like it. You have spoiled me with your presence these past ten days of our vacation and I miss not being able to touch you whenever I want", Yami murmured in return while still nuzzling his lover submissively. Atemu gave a soft chuckle in response.

"Already? We were only apart for a mere hour or two", the tanned man commented, but that did nothing to ease Yami's mind. The shadows curled around them again, showing images of burning baby corpses and annoyed, Atemu snarled at them. "Not now!", he barked with his temper flaring, though he regretted it when Yami mewed softly. The shadows curled around the Neko slightly, as if they wished to apologise while showing a beheaded grown man with his blood gushing out. It did little, though the pale Neko tried to smile in appreciation.

"These images are also upsetting, Até... Why do the shadows persist? Why are they not satisfied? Burning criminals has started to become boring lately", was the soft comment and Atemu growled as he completely agreed. He liked a burning, but not when it was the _only_ thing he did, which was currently the case. He wanted to satisfy his shadows, but they were relentless.

"Well, they have to be satisfied as I'm through with it. You need to be cheered up and there is still some catnip waiting for you", Atemu said, smirking slightly as he tried to ignore the shadows pestering him. They were bouncing around almost angrily it seemed, while pulling unknown people's heads off to display a crushing of their brains. When even that didn't seem to satisfy them, they went back to either burning or beheading babies. The tanned demon paid them no attention as best as he could while crimson eyes looked up at him.

"You do know you don't need to drive me wild with catnip, do you? I'm already feeling frisky for some reason as I refuse to let go of you. I want you close, Até, as close as possible", were the, nearly, desperate words and Atemu purred in reassurance as he would grant his lover's wish to the best of his abilities.

"The catnip won't hurt with that, my love", he whispered as the shadows enveloped them and brought them back to their chambers. Yami silently agreed, though he was glad Atemu didn't relinquish his hold upon him just yet as they arrived. He was nuzzled at first, before the tanned man kissed his neck softly and then touched the choker with his lips. The red ruby shaped like a rose shone perfectly and Atemu kissed that too softly. "I love you", was the demon's next whisper and the pale Neko smiled, before he kissed his lover upon the lips. Breaking free, they both continued to smile lovingly, before Atemu pressed his lips against Yami's brow. "Thank you for being with me these past eight years".

Yami purred softly prior to pulling Atemu towards the sofa where he sat his lover down upon it. The shadows curled and seemed to hum softly, before they handed Yami something with a nuzzle to his pale hands. "Thank you, Até, for being with me these past eight years. Thank you for loving me and I know jewellery is not exactly your thing, but I was hoping you'd wear this one like you wear the other", Yami murmured, before he opened his palm and presented his lover with a new golden ring. It was embedded with four small amethyst stones and Atemu stared at the gift presented to him. "The shadows helped me craft it for you", the pale Neko explained softly and he smiled while a tanned hand cupped his cheek gently. Warm lips kissed him softly, languidly, before Atemu retrieved the necklace he always wore from underneath his shirt. The first golden ring, a sign of him belonging to Yami, gleamed in the dying sunlight as he showed it to his beloved. Yami touched it softly, before the shadows attached the second ring to the golden chain around his lover's neck where it rightfully belonged.

"I guess we both had a surprise for the other", Atemu whispered while he let his lips brush against Yami's again which had the pale Neko purr softly.

"Just a little", was the offered reply, before lips touched lips and tongues danced slowly. The pale Neko gasped softly however as Atemu broke free from his grasp and scooped him up from the sofa to carry him to their bedroom. They had claimed lovely houses as their own, but none had been as good as these chambers and the tanned demon intended to stay here for the rest of the night. Yami purred as he clung to Atemu, who gently laid him on the bed, before sitting down beside him. Stroking his lover's back in comfort, he smiled when the herbs upon the sheets made Yami purr loudly while he rubbed his face against them. His kitten loved catnip, even more so because it was safe to enjoy it in the current time. Usually it was used to lure Neko's in order for them to be slain, but within these walls Yami was allowed to enjoy himself and the tanned demon happily watched his lover with warmth blooming in his chest.

Atemu chuckled, however, while he scratched Yami behind the ear and big pupils stared at him, before Yami kissed him and settled down upon his lap. As he laid down, the pale Neko continued to nuzzle, kiss and nip at his skin, before requesting to be caressed and the tanned demon happily complied. Anything to make his lover happy and Atemu smiled as his kitten stretched himself out underneath the palm of his hand. The black tail flicked back and forth while the soft ears trembld while the tanned demon caressed them as the pale Neko continued to purr. Claws were kneaded into the sheets, before Yami leaped up and purred in excitement. Pouncing on Atemu, which received him a yelp, the pale man merely nuzzled his lover's chest with affection.

"Kitten", Atemu rumbled softly while he wasvery glad they hadn't fallen out of bed because of Yami's sudden playful gesture. Catnip always did different things which made it a little bit of a surprise every time they used it. Sometimes his kitten would be immensely playful and kill most of the cat toys in the garden. Other times, he appeared to be snoozing while purring loudly, but it usually was something in between. Yet, there had been moments which had been _very_ pleasing and Atemu smirked at a particular memory. Those happenings were rare, however, but that only meant the demon treasured them a little more. Yami's current mood however, of him kneading Atemu's clothes while purring and rubbing the side of his face against his lover's chest, was the most common one. It was the sweet, attention seeking mood and even though it only lasted for a maximum of fifteen minutes, it was still adorable to see his lover relax completely. The Neko was like jelly while resting upon Atemu's chest and the tanned demon continued to caress the slender back lovingly. His lover was most beautiful when his pupils were dilated because he was happy, while his fingers continued to knead into the fabric of Atemu's shirt.

"Feeling better?", he whispered softly, which made Yami look up from his comfortable spot with a soft mew. He kissed the tanned lips lovingly while pressing his body some more against Atemu's. He was happy, more than happy because Atemu was still with him. They had been these past eight years, today being the day Atemu had found him in an alley. Eight years ago today he had been saved from a cruel existence and given the chance to live again. Yami was still happy he had decided to stay with the tanned demon and he knew he would always be. Atemu was his world, his lover, his constant. Without that, the pale Neko knew he wouldn't want to live anymore. Not without his demon. _Never._

"Much better", he answered at last, purring softly while he continued with his kisses alongside Atemu's jaw and towards his neck. It made his lover rumble softly in added pleasure while he continued to stroke the Neko's back and hair. The demon chuckled softly, however, as crimson eyes glanced at him with those dilated pupils. It meant his kitten was completely back to earth just yet and Atemu pecked his pale lips softly while he grasped his lover tight.

"Good, because I don't want you to feel sad. I'm right here, my love and I'm not leaving. You can be with me as much and close as you need", Atemu clarified and Yami smiled as he nodded in understanding.

"I know and that means the world to me, Até. Especially after the shadows tried to block Anzu's thoughts and were a little unsuccessful. I feel so sorry for them", Yami muttered though a small frown marred his features. Atemu grumbled softly while his hands returned to their task of caressing his lover in order to ease his mind. It upset him his lover had had to see that, though he could not blame the shadows. They had been reporting to him and he had lacked in keeping the images from his kitten.

"I cannot punish her for her dreams, even though I wish I could", the tanned demon said while glaring daggers at the ceiling above them. The shadows, whom were hanging from the bedposts like curtains, purred softly in sadness. What he did blame them for was pestering him with their images, which had resulted in giving his lover these worrying thoughts. If anything, it was not his wife who needed to be assured of his wrath, but the magic he was born with as well as himself. How could he have done such a disgraceful thing?

"Even though her fantasy is disturbing, Até, there is nothing to be done about it. Either she changes herself and keeps the fantasies to what they are or I win, which means you can torture her until she dies", Yami replied, nuzzling Atemu's chest a little more in order to calm himself down. The anger burning within him was delicious, however, and he wished he could rip something apart. "She will learn that you are _mine_. My world, my lover, my mate", were his growled words and Atemu rumbled softly with affection as he agreed completely.

"All yours, though, I must admit. Your other two pets seem to have gotten a little bit... cosy, while we have been away. Malik's hand was somewhere it should not be", the tanned demon muttered and Yami looked up from nuzzling his chest with a small smile, because his lover only faked to be bothered by the adultery if it was anything like that at all. It _could_ have been an accident, even though that was a little far-fetched. .

"I noticed too, though it doesn't really bother me, Até. Mana needs a friend and Malik doesn't seem to be able to talk to anyone else aside from his sister. Does it bother you?", Yami asked softly and Atemu snorted as if all of this was a joke. Which it was, truly.

"Obviously they can do whatever they want. At least they won't be able to reproduce. Though... I could punish their adultery with death", was the answer, a smirk curling tanned lips which had Yami nuzzle his chest again.

"Please don't, not yet", he muttered and Atemu laughed softly at those words.

"You and your games", he countered and he lifted his lover's face from his chest to kiss the pale lips once more. His Neko merely moaned softly, while allowing Atemu's tongue inside his mouth so he could play with it. Yami loved the warmth that enveloped him as the tanned demon rolled them over and pinned him down to the bed and he purred loudly to vocalise his happiness with the situation.

"You love my games. Especially if I win", Yami murmured through his purrs when his lips were released and his black tail curled on the sheets while he stroked his lover's chest with affection. Atemu rumbled again as he agreed and smirking with a nod from his head.

"I certainly do, Kitten. For if you win, I get to torture, maim and kill the woman who causes you grief. I will finally be able to get rid of a wife who is highly unnecessary", Atemu purred and Yami chuckled softly while a shudder crossed his spine while his lover spoke of such delicious words.

"She was nice at the start, Até. This silly thing only started about a year ago, though I still wonder what changed her view. She always admired Mai and suddenly, it was you she wanted", Yami muttered while he let his thoughts go back to when they had both first started to notice the change, even though that made his anger return. Atemu admired the furious gleam for a moment while Yami looked at him, before he cupped the pale face and stroked his thumb across his lover's lips.

"Perhaps you taking another pet? Mai took Shizuka under her wing and slowly, from that moment on, Anzu has been trying to gain my attention. Yet, does that really matter? Does it matter she is unfaithful to her own feelings? That she can no longer appreciate Mai for the strong woman she is? Does it matter that in the end, you will win and I will get my way? We have seen her pattern change, my love, she will not be able to hold back. This is your game", Atemu ensured while his kitten continued to look at him. A smirk grew on pale lips as Yami nodded, before he pulled his lover down for another kiss. One he enjoyed greatly because tanned hands were caressing his body again at the same time a tongue played with his own. It was hard to break apart from the warmth his lover provided, but the pale Neko did either way.

"Her blood will paint the stones a beautiful red, my world", he murmured against tanned lips while his ears enjoyed the sound of Atemu chuckling.

"Don't get me too excited just yet, Kitten. She has to wrong first before I get to please ourselves with the sight of her tortured body hanging from the ceiling whilst it is ready to be slaughtered", the tanned man purred, which only received him a purr in return while pale hands wandered over his body in a pleasing caress.

"I can't wait", was the purred reply, before they kissed again with hot blood rushing through their veins. It was fun to contemplate what to do with the disobedient pet, though even more so because Yami would finally have his revenge. Laws forbade him from hurting Anzu or maiming her while the world could see it and he would try to hold himself to those laws when it would benefit him or his lover. True, Atemu would always protect him and he could really do whatever he pleased if he so wanted, but Yami would not let himself go like that if he could help himself. He was not the animal people perceived him to be, at least, not all the time. He was the lover of the Shadow Prince and that was how people should perceive him as.

Moaning softly as Atemu nipped at his collarbone ever so slightly, Yami purred when the tanned man smirked up at him. His lover was beautiful with those gleaming rose-red eyes and the pale Neko curled his tail in delight. While being away from the house, his lover and him had enjoyed themselves. There had been long nights of candlelight and cuddles, of love-making and languid mornings. Some of that would change, especially since Atemu had to invite his siblings to a meeting again. Sighing softly, Yami played with Atemu's thick tri-coloured hair and while he let his nails play with his lover's blond bangs those rose-red eyes looked up at him. "What's bothering you, my love?", Atemu asked softly while his kitten continued to play with his hair and Yami pursed his lips slightly as he was caught.

"The fact you'll have to either invite your siblings back to our house or leave to meet them elsewhere. I can't decide which one is worse", the Neko whispered and he received a small, reassuring smile in return. Warm lips touched his own, before going back down his neck and towards the revealed collarbone as Atemu had been undoing his buttons. Yami moaned softly as his lover tried to ease his worries and his toes curled slightly as Atemu's wet tongue licked his skin.

"No need to worry so, Kitten. They will not visit our house again, I don't want them here. We will meet on neutral ground once we have found such a thing. I promise, when it has been found, you will not be lonely for long periods of time. I will return to you safe and sound", the tanned demon whispered while he allowed for his lips to kiss more of his lover's revealed skin. Yami mewed softly and groaned in delight as the tanned demon's tongue swept over his nipple. Leave it to Atemu to make him feel this good and the pale Neko purred as it was greatly appreciated.

"I hold you to that", he promised and the tanned demon chuckled as he kissed Yami's chest a little more. Slowly, he made his way over towards the second nipple and gave it the same loving treatment he had done with the other. Slow, soft circles with his tongue while he gave gentle sucks with his lips. It made his kitten purr softly while his muscles would twitch ever so slightly and Atemu happily continued the slow way of treasuring the pale body beneath him. Gently, he opened up the buttons that came to be in his way, while Yami kneaded his shoulders as he kissed his way down towards the waiting belly button. His kitten mewed softly and moaned as Atemu dipped his tongue inside which gave one of those desired twitches.

"Até...", Yami ground out though his crimson eyes were gleaming as he slowly pushed his lover away from his abdomen so he could sit up himself in order to kiss his lover on the lips. While doing so languidly, the pale Neko let his fingers move over buttons because they were in the way. Slowly, as well as teasingly, he slipped Atemu's clothes from his shoulders so he could kiss and nibble his way towards the offered shoulder. "Love me gently?", he asked in a whisper, which was not the first time these past few days, but it was such a gift when Atemu would go slow. It was an honest treasure when the demon would tenderly make love to him and Yami longed for it right now.

"I was planning to", Atemu whispered in his sensitive ears and he scratched them softly while he kissed the top of Yami's head. His lover had been like that for a little while, but the tanned demon didn't mind. Yami deserved every last bit of attention Atemu could and should give until his dying breath. It was also lovely to hear his grateful mews as well as the pleasured moans while tanned hands caressed the pale skin as Yami suckled on his neck tenderly. It was why the tanned demon groaned softly as his lover hit a pulse-point while his hands were busy undoing the button of the black trousers upon Yami's back, before he laid the Neko down again. Shedding both himself and his lover of their clothes, the demon purred at the submissive sight before him.

Fondly, he kissed the offered skin, starting at the shoulders while slowly going down towards the right hip. Pale legs trembled, as did black cat-ears while Atemu gave every bit of skin the attention it deserved. From the belly button, he moved up and had his hands follow in a tender caress. His thumbs circled around nipples as nails softly scratched his scalp while Yami mewed. He was even more sensitive than a few nights before and Atemu chuckled with that knowledge as he kissed down the beautiful body from the second shoulder down to the left hip. Toes curled as he decided to playfully lick at Yami thigh, the pale flesh already hard with want.

Yami shuddered as his lover continued to kiss and lick his skin. His hot blood rushed south as quickly as it could, but the kissing wouldn't cease. He didn't want it to stop either and Yami purred as lips touched upon his knee while Atemu lifted his leg. Pale fingers continued to knead Atemu's scalp as the other sat up a little more and moved the leg closer to the Neko's body. As he did, the kitten was forced to release his lover while he was turned onto his side. Whimpering softly while his claws grasped the sheets tight, Yami wasn't sure if he liked the new position, before Atemu's lips returned to his body. Mewing softly as his ears heard the sound of fingers being slicked for preparation, Yami moaned as one slowly entered his body.

"_Kitten_", Atemu purred softly and he blew air against the sensitive ears teasingly. Yami merely mewed softly while curling his legs up a little more so his lover had more access to his entrance. Just the soft, slow push and pull was heaven to his raging nerves and the Neko purred with a moan as the coil curled in his abdomen. He closed his eyes at the hot open-mouthed kisses to his back while Atemu continued to gently stretch him. With the black tail curling came another moan as a second finger was added as Atemu's free hand finally found its way towards the waiting pale flesh. The demon stroked it tenderly while he kissed and nibbled on Yami's shoulder, only to retrieve his fingers when his lover shuddered with want slowly.

Rolling his lover onto his back again, Atemu smiled as he settled himself between the waiting thighs. Adding some more lubricant to his hand and across the only entrance his lover had, he smirked as Yami tilted his hips eagerly. Pushing two fingers into his kitten once more, Atemu purred as Yami pulled him down for a languid kiss and the demon stroked his tongue against the roof of his lover's mouth. Fingers carded in thick tri-coloured hair while the pale Neko moaned as Atemu stretched him further with a third digit. It was lovely to have his demon, his world next to him. To be able to wash away the images the shadows persisted with while they could make love. Atemu was his, after all, only his and times like these were precious to them both. They longed for these moments, these love-filled times where they could be whom they truly were while their love was allowed to bloom.

Nuzzling Atemu as the other pushed his hardened flesh into his willing body, the Neko moaned and mewed softly. Tanned hands were still caressing him and Yami kissed every bit of tanned skin he could reach. The earlobe, the neck, the pulse-point and the shoulder for everything should be treasured by his lips. He nipped at the collar bone while his arms and legs circled around the tanned demon at the same time he tenderly stroked the white scars upon his lover's back. Rolling his hips slightly to indicate he was ready, the pale Neko mewed when his world gave a slow and gentle thrust. It was heaven to feel this way, to feel loved and desired and Yami could only hope this would never end. He would always stand beside Atemu, no matter what the consequences would entail. He belonged to the demon and the pale Neko moaned again as a new thrust was given. Slow, gentle and reaching deep within him to convey love, desire and devotion at the same time.

"Até", he whispered lovingly while still caressing the white scars upon his lover's back as he continued to kiss and lick the offered neck submissively. The demon purred softly as he continued the slow pace, drawing out their love making as much as possible because it helped with pushing the shadows back. It helped to regain his sanity while he could love the man who he belonged to. To push into the willing body, to desire it and give it the attention it deserved. That was all he could ask for currently while he was embraced by the only one whom loved him in return.

Gently, however, he grasped the pale hips a little tighter as he could feel Yami tensing slowly. With a slightly quicker thrust following up on the previous one, Atemu moaned as his chest heaved for breath at the same time his Neko started to cling to him. He always did when he was nearing his end and the tanned demon groaned as he gave another thrust into the body clamping down on him. Yami's quick gasps for breath while he mewed for more were fuelling his blood, especially as the mews turned to a cry when the tanned man gave another thrust. The coil was painfully tight and Atemu groaned as he gasped for air, while pushing into Yami with his hips locking in delicious bliss. The feeling of hot semen against his abdomen along with his kitten's orgasmic cry in his ears were making Atemu twitch with sensitive pleasure. Yami continued to mew softly while he came down from his high and he licked the tanned neck submissively which had Atemu purring in appreciation in return.

"I love you Até", Yami murmured as he nuzzled his lover, before licking him again to continue the pleasurable tingles. The feeling of the tanned man still buried within him, as well as those arms slowly enveloping in an embrace, were making him twitch with good feelings and he wished the same for his lover.

"I love you, my Kitten. Thank you", Atemu whispered as he softly kissed Yami's lips. Hands were still tenderly stroking his back, though the lust was gone from their veins. All they wanted was to enjoy each other and as the tanned demon pulled his flesh from the pale Neko, albeit with a soft denying whimper from his lover, Atemu continued to kiss and embrace the man he loved so dearly. Even the shadows curled around the bed as if they wanted to join in on the cuddling and the tanned demon sighed softly as he wished he could let them. Yet, he enjoyed the silence they had settled in currently which was why he turned to them with his rose-red eyes gleaming slightly.

"Draw a bath for us if you will", he whispered tiredly, just to try and get rid of them for a mere moment. Yet, instead of burning the desired babies, the dark magic showed him how they drifted upon a river. They were curled up like foetuses and Atemu tried to dispel the images as soon as they came. They were tiring, especially because they persisted, but he knew they would stop eventually. Even though the shadows were heading for the fourteen day mark within a matter of days, they would have to stop eventually, he was sure of it. If not, the demon was thinking he might even have to get the amulet close by if they dared to cross that line in four days time. He would not allow for them to drive him absolutely insane.

Growling softly at the thought, he sighed as he focused on his lover who had continued to lick his neck submissively, before getting off the bed. He lifted his kitten from the mattress as well, glad he had someone keeping him sane while he moved them to the bathroom where the shadows were waiting for him with a tub filled to the brim. He knew they were sorry, which was why he caressed them softly as they were like children sometimes and not always realised when they did something wrong. Sitting himself down behind his lover, the tanned demon gently scooped up some water and let it run down Yami's slender back to forget the depressing thoughts. The latter purred softly with his tail curling in delight and the shadows copied the sound softly. Yet, wanting to return his demon's love, the Neko moved and settled down behind Atemu instead.

"My turn, my world", he whispered while he gathered a handful of soap and gently massaged it upon his lover's skin. Running his thumbs over tense knots, Yami smiled at the appreciating moans and hums he received while his demon slowly relaxed at his touches once more. If only he could take the magic away, if only for a moment, yet he also needed them. He needed them to keep his lover safe. Without Atemu, he would not be here and without Atemu, they would not feel protected. They would not feel treasured nor loved until death would come. The sad thoughts made the pale Neko swallow thickly, before he kissed the back of Atemu's neck to make himself feel better. Suddenly his mood dropped and the pale Neko snuggled up to his lover as he wanted to feel the tanned arms around him while they dried themselves from soap and water. He wanted to feel secure, wanted to know Atemu would be with him always and the tanned man seemed to understand his silent demand for the demon embraced him lovingly. Not that it was a surprise as his lover was the expert on reading him after all, but Yami purred softly in appreciation nonetheless.

"Let's sleep, my love. Tomorrow, I will have to start planning the meeting with my siblings plus we still have to gift Mai something for her aid in letting us know what Anzu believed while she was down in the dungeons. Even if she still doesn't realise you used her, wouldn't it be appropriate for her to be rewarded for her services?", Atemu offered as he scooped Yami up and laid him down upon their cleaned bed. They remained naked so they could continue to share the comfortable warmth between them. If they didn't, the shadows would eat their nightwear, which his kitten had always found most amusing for he had used the opportunity to make love at the start of the shadows' new habit. Shedding the garments completely had not changed that aspect much, though Atemu was able to get a more proper lie-in sometimes without his kitten trying to play with him one way or another.

"How about a new hunting ground?", Yami wondered sleepily while he snuggled a little more against Atemu's frame as the other man hugged him close.

"Wouldn't that be more in your benefit, considering your nightly outings as of late?", the demon asked with a soft chuckle and Yami purred as he had the decency to blush slightly for being caught. Yet, hunting in the middle of the night was currently very attractive and the pale Neko purred when the idea nestled itself in his mind.

"Maybe, especially if we build in a clear pond with a waterfall? Hidden between the trees and have glowing moss light up the place? Mai could hunt there by day and we could bathe ourselves in the warm water after a long day of hard work", Yami whispered, his purr more audible the longer he continued to speak. Atemu chuckled once again for his kitten tried to give Mai a gift which had already been discussed for building and it made his lover a little sneaky. Yet, his kitten was clearly enjoyed himself as he tried to make sure the demon would build the desired place, before the pale Neko yawned behind his hand and murmured sleepily. "Don't let go", was the following whisper and Atemu gently tightened his hold upon his kitten.

"Never", he promised while he felt sleep catching up to him while Yami continued to purr softly beside him. He was truly blessed with his Neko, whom was his understanding and approving lover. If only he could give his kitten more than what he already had. If only he could give him the marriage he deserved, the public love Atemu longed to show. Then again, their secrecy was their game, their love, their bond. Yami wouldn't suddenly mean more to him when their love would be known. This man was already his world and Atemu smiled fondly as he kissed the top of Yami's head lovingly. "Good night, Kitten", he whispered softly and he received a soft murmur in return, even though he never made out the words. It was all right, however, because his kitten was with him and Atemu continued to smile as sleep finally claimed him. Not that it did him any good for his mind was plagued by the whispers of his magic. The shadows persisted to haunt him, even though they lessened in force ever so slightly. Yet, it had felt like he had slept only seconds before his mind woke him up once more to something else. The shadows were dancing with their glee tangible as they covered the whole room, but he wasn't sure why at first. Then, a breeze came in through the open door which made Atemu groan softly at the loss of both his lover and his sleep.

"Another nightly outing?", he whispered to nobody in particular, while he heard his cats wailing and snarling. They sometimes did that when Yami went out hunting and didn't want to share when he had caught something. Which meant it was either prey he wanted to eat himself or wished to offer to either the shadows or Atemu. Deep down, the tanned man was hoping for not another dead bird or other creature that would bleed upon the tiled floor next to their bed. There was blood, however, though it was not from an animal and Atemu abruptly sat up in bed; all sleep forgotten when Yami got inside. He was walking with a limp and had blood running down his leg as he dragged an unconscious body with him along the steps. He was dressed, through the trousers were torn and one of his bare feet was covered in the red liquid Atemu _did not_ want to see upon the skin of his lover if it came from his kitten's own veins and the tanned man growled under his breath softly.

"Yami!", he finally brought out and crimson eyes turned to him while black ears flattened in the tangled tri-coloured hair. The pale Neko dropped the unconscious body he had been dragging inside and away from the other cats, while the shadows curled around his form protectively. They tried to stop the bleeding, yet to Atemu it appeared as if they were shying away from him. They could feel his anger as he quickly dressed himself in a pair of comfortable trousers as he got up from the bed and moved towards his lover. "What happened? Come here", the tanned demon growled softly, before he picked Yami up from the floor and set him down upon the mattress. "Why are you bleeding? Where have you been? What happened?", the tanned man continued to ask as he gently picked up Yami's foot and examined the gash within his skin. The shadows were trying to stop the bleeding still while rose-red eyes glared at the wound. He understood why they didn't want to burn the wound, though it was of little use right now while he mentally willed the wound away, before he pressed the sheets against the ankle. Yami hissed as his lover did just that, though he remained seated with his ears flattened against his head like a beaten cat.

"I went out hunting, I'm sorry. When I found this insect raping a woman I wanted to drag him back for you to kill and so the shadows would be satisfied enough to leave you alone. So you could sleep, but on the track home my foot got stuck in a branch and I twisted my ankle. As the twig snapped, it cut through the skin and while I tried to break my fall, my arm got cut too", Yami explained though his voice a soft murmur as guilt overwhelmed him. Especially when rose-red eyes darkened considerably with worry and anger. He almost denied Atemu access to his arm, where another gash was now cleaned and covered by the shadows. Blood no longer soaked his shirt, but he rather had the bleeding than the overwhelming guilt currently washing over him. He had let his lover down and that hurt more than any of the wounds ever inflicted to his body.

"You could have been killed. Why did the shadows not aid you?", Atemu asked as he glared at the wisps of magic trying to hide behind Yami because they knew their failure would not be forgiven that easily. They always protected their beloved, the Neko had always been safe, but they had let their master down and there was no excuse they could give. They tried, rumbling softly as they seemed to speak and Atemu growled. "I don't care he went out without me noticing! I don't care he tried to hunt something down! You are supposed to take care of him and protect him against this! I don't care you were too busy with the images in my head, you were supposed to be there for the one I love!", Atemu barked, currently ignoring Yami as he tried to put the shadows back in their place, before he turned his attention back upon the ankle he was still holding.

Yami mewed softly as his lover readjusted the pressure upon the gash and his ears remained hidden in his hair as he knew he had wronged Atemu as much as the shadows had. He had tried do so well, he had wanted to make Atemu proud, but while dragging the heavy body back home... He was worthless as he couldn't even provide for his lover with a proper meal. His urge to go out had been too great to ignore, but that had only hurt his demon's feelings and the pale Neko nibbled his lip as he felt his eyes burning with tears. "I'm sorry", he whispered and rose-red eyes looked up at him before a tanned hand stroked his cheek softly while Atemu smiled fondly at him.

"No, my love, don't be. I do not blame you nor your natural instincts, though I do hope you'll stay in the garden next time. When your ankle has healed well enough, that is. Come, we shall see Ishizu for this, she needs to wrap it up properly", Atemu said softly, his own panic calming as he realised that neither his shadows nor Yami could have done something about a branch. Yet, his shadows should have woken him up the moment Yami had left the safety of their home and the tanned demon bristled as he felt them curl around his body to transport both him and Yami to the infirmary. The pale Neko nuzzled him submissively for a second while he was scooped up in strong arms, until they arrived at their destination where he was just a servant. He caressed the shadows though as they curled against his frame for they wanted the comfort of his hands. They knew their master was mostly angry at himself, though they felt immensely guilty for having been so foolish.

"Get Ishizu down here, right now", Atemu ordered and a part of the shadows slithered away to wake the woman they needed immediately. They were still rumbling in their own slight anger for having been told off, as it was definitely not their fault the branch had gotten in the way, even if they understood their master completely. Next time, however, trees would burn while their beloved went off hunting for food and it was with that image in their mind they slithered towards the sleeping 'wife'.

Atemu sighed softly as he set Yami down upon one of the hospital beds and the soft mew broke his heart as he could still read his lover's expression. Guilt and sadness, while ears were flat against his kitten's head. The tail was down as well and the tanned man gently carded through the soft tri-coloured hair as Yami continued to look at the floor. Yes, he had been worried as he had seen the blood and he was still worried as he thought of the wound gaining an infection, but he also knew his lover had meant well. All of his hunts meant well and softly, while the shadows returned with their message of waking the eldest wife, he kissed Yami's brow in love. "It's all right, Kitten, I don't blame you. I'm not angry at you, I'm still proud you beat up a demon and dragged him all the way here. The shadows will preserve him so I can feed from him later. But you have to be seen to first. You always go first", Atemu whispered in the sensitive ear, though he didn't receive an answer except for a soft mew as the door opened up and Ishizu got out of her chambers. She was dressed in a long nightgown with her hair braided, though she looked alert enough after the rude wakening. When she appeared, Atemu caressed the shadows lovingly, to show them his anger had passed and they purred before curling up on Yami's lap to offer their beloved some comfort.

"My Lord, what happened?", Ishizu asked as she came from her chambers while tying her bathrobe close as she moved towards the bed. The look on her face was one of horror as she saw the blood and slowly, she reached for the pale leg in case Yami would try to pull it away. Atemu continued to stroke through the soft tri-coloured hair as he felt his lover tense up, yet they allowed the touch because they both knew it was necessary.

"Yami went out hunting tonight, but his foot got stuck behind a branch which snapped, twisted and cut his ankle. I believe that while trying to catch his fall, his arm got cut as well. Can you treat it?", Atemu asked with his rose-red eyes dark in warning in case she would dare to say no. Ishizu smiled as she examined both gashes, before nodding and rising to her feet.

"Yes, my Lord. I see the shadows have tried to stop the bleeding, which I am very grateful of. I shall put some ointment on both wounds and wrap them carefully. The bandages will need to be changed daily, however, as the skin needs to be cleaned lest the wounds infect", Ishizu said while she gathered her necessary supplies. Atemu nodded in understanding, glancing at Yami once who seemed displeased with the idea, before he relented. Both the ointment and bandages were applied quickly, however, and Atemu was glad he could take his lover back to their chambers as soon as possible. Yami continued to cling to his lover, however, as he was laid down upon the bed and had the tanned demon join him underneath the covers once more. He would never leave Atemu's side again, he would never go out hunting again and he vowed to never hurt his lover's feelings like that again. Purring sadly, he noticed the unconscious body was taken care of and he was glad he didn't need to look at it anymore. He didn't want to be reminded of his failure while Atemu was so kind and embraced him softly.

"I'm sorry, Até... I never meant to worry you", Yami whispered mournfully against the tanned chest he nuzzled softly, though Atemu stroked his back and kissed the top of his head fondly. Not that he deserved it, but the pale Neko accepted it gratefully. Just like he was glad the shadows were cuddling up against him and his lover as well, because it meant they still loved him too. They would try their utmost right now in protecting him better and Yami felt a small warmth bloom in his chest at the thought.

"Kitten, I'm always worried about you. It's unfortunate you got hurt, but at least it was due to a branch and not the demon you tried to hunt for me. Though please... Promise me you'll be more careful from now on. I still want to enjoy some more future meals you decide to bring me", Atemu murmured and Yami purred softly as he was forgiven for his foolish act. He wouldn't forgive himself, but at least his lover did and even the shadows purred softly while the tanned demon continued to caress them.

"I love you, Até", Yami whispered to convey his gratitude and he looked up into warm rose-red eyes for the first time again after coming back home. They made him smile with relieve and while kissing the tanned lips, Yami continued to purr as he was able to enjoy his lover by his side. To have his forgiveness and his kind words meant everything to the pale Neko right now and while snuggling up to his lover, Yami continued to purr lovingly.

"I love you too, Kitten, but please rest some more. You need it, my love", Atemu offered and chuckled as Yami nuzzled his chest again, though the most he felt was relieve. His lover would be all right, wouldn't be scarred for life and had not been attacked by the demon he had tried to hunt. Atemu knew he had overreacted, but the sight of blood upon pale skin had send him over the edge quicker than anyone would ever realise. Yami meant everything to him after all and the tanned demon sighed as he pulled the sleeping Neko closer to his frame. The shadows curled around the bed and their voices were silent for the first time in days. Atemu sighed softly as he continued to stroke one of the main bodies that had been with Yami on his hunt, the one that felt awefully guilty for having let down its master and the tanned demon nuzzled the black body gently. "It's all right. I'm sorry for being angry", he whispered and the shadows murmured as their guilt dripped off of them. Atemu gave a small loving smile while he closed his eyes as he could feel their presence rise. They would make up for their mistake as well and Atemu continued to stroke the tendril which was checking up on Yami as his kitten slept peacefully.

"My sincere apologies", he offered again in his half-sleep and he smiled when another body curled up against him as well. They had tried to do their best after all and he had been at fault as well. He was just so tired and with another soft breath, Atemu felt himself sink deeper into his sleep. They meant well after all and at their silence, the demon snuggled up to his lover as he was grateful for the darkness in his mind. He hoped their silence would remain as it simply was a blessing to fall asleep to Yami's soft purrs again without anything disturbing the tranquillity around them and the tanned demon continued to smile as he slowly fell asleep. At peace at last with Yami back where he belonged. Next to him and within the safety of his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. That said, I finally remembered what I wanted to say in chapter 10. I might not be able to update as much as I want both Saturday and Sunday as I'll have a friend over at my house and Sunday will be a mad day. I might try, but just in case I won't succeed, I want to apologise. Hopefully I'll see everyone back in chapter 12, byebye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, _Pharaohs Girl18, Koobre, Guest _and _Lover of Yugioh Yaoi_. They were very much appreciated and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter again as well. **

**Not really any warnings, just that Atemu's tolerance for Anzu has reached sub-zero levels?**

**That said: enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 12**

/\/\/\/\/\

Black cat-ears moved to the different voices in the study as men were trying to advise his lover on what to do with the conquered piece of land. They were the tiny council Atemu was able to deal with, even though he barely listened to them for he always did what he wanted either way. Their most important duty was to inform the tanned demon about happenings and changes concerning his siblings and aside from that, Atemu would often just disregard them. He would quite possibly do the same right now, even though he needed the information regarding his 'family'. Yami knew they were not allowed to meddle with his lover's plans, especially one of them had tried it once. The pale Neko had loved the moment of the demon's blood dripping upon the stones while his head was skewered upon pike as well as the memory of his lover being victorious once more.

Yet, his attention was currently captured by the shadows whom had curled up on his lap while he was seated upon a comfortable chair. Nobody had said anything about him being present and Yami knew they wouldn't even dare to so even if they wanted to. His foot hurt, even though he had taken the prescribed painkillers for it, but he also realised the pain was his punishment for hurting his lover. Not that he couldn't deal with his current pain as it was nothing close to what he had felt before, but it had been a while since he had felt any pain at all. To feel it now made Yami aware he had failed his lover's care for him, as it was thanks to Atemu he hadn't been in pain since being found by the demon. Aside from that, the pain was a reminder of the fact his world had already forgiven him for his stupidity, but... the pale Neko hadn't been able to forgive himself just yet. Not only tat, it was also stupid to trip over a branch and the embarrassment ate at the pale Neko. What good hunter tripped during their hunt? By doing so, he had proven he was as worthless as everyone perceived him to be and with that thought, black ears flattened against Yami's head again. Perhaps he was just a cat who couldn't do anything right.

Sighing softly while he caressed the shadows, he knew he shouldn't think like that. He had Atemu's love for him and he was looked after. If he wanted an embrace, Yami knew he would receive the most loving one in existence, but that did not expel his sad feelings. He hated himself, right there and then, because he had let his lover down and he nuzzled the shadows gently when they tried to offer him some comfort. The black tendril was replaced by a warm tanned hand and the pale Neko gasped softly when his lover touched him so freely.

"Are you in pain? Do you want to go to our chambers?", the tanned man asked while he knelt down in front of Yami so he could stare into his lover's crimson eyes. They glanced around the room at first, which was empty and the pale Neko's shoulders drooped when he was aware he had not even heard his lover order for the 'council' to leave. He had missed the glorious moment of his demon demanding others and that made Yami look down at his lap again while he continued to stroke the shadows.

"No, Até... I don't want to go our rooms without you... I'm just sad, because I am still very sorry for worrying and hurting you yesterday. I'm so embarrassed and I feel so guilty while I wished for you to be proud of me. I had wanted to bring you a decent meal, because I loved you and treasure you. I wanted to take care of you, like you always do for me, yet I failed you miserably...", Yami whispered and he closed his eyes as he tried to curl up as much as possible. Atemu denied him that, however, when the demon pulled the pale Neko from his seat and onto his lap instead when he switched places.

Fingers carded through soft tri-coloured hair while the tanned demon held his lover close and rocked him gently. His kitten was so sad and Atemu sighed because it reminded him of eight years ago. Why this was happening right now, he wasn't sure. Yesterday they had celebrated their anniversary and now, his kitten was scared of failing him. The other could never and Atemu kissed Yami's brow softly while he spoke: "It's all right, Kitten. I am proud of you, for you defeated a demon and tried to take care of me. That is very much appreciated and I am so very sorry for overreacting. Yes, I was perhaps worried and I still am, but I had no right to treat you that way. Seeing you in pain, however, brought out the worst in me and I promise that will never happen again". His words received him a soft mew and Atemu sighed as he continued to rock his lover in an attempt to reassure him that there were no bad feelings necessary.

"You are my beloved, Yami, my everything and I will not lose you. That's all I care about, because I love you and treasure you. You have made me proud, so please, smile for me", were the demon's next words while claws fastened themselves in his clothes slightly. The black tail curled up like the shadows would do as they too felt remorseful still, before there was a small submissive nuzzle. Atemu gave a small smile as he looked down ever so slightly only to see crimson eyes looking back up at him.

"I love you, Até", Yami whispered, while his own emotion were still all over the place and he knew the demon could read that in his eyes. Yet, there was relieve, because his lover would still hold him lovingly and reassure him whenever he needed it. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but to have Atemu holding him made it better somewhat and the pale Neko wished it could be like this for the rest of the day. Because he wanted to be surrounded by shadows and strong arms while his lover would sleep peacefully now that the shadows had other things on their mind.

"I love you too, Kitten, though I still think it would be best if you'd get some rest. You are dead on your feet and it's almost nearing noon. There are only a few more matters I need to attend to this afternoon and then I will be able to join you for some privacy", Atemu said in the hopes of persuading his kitten to please sleep some more. Yami mewed softly in protest, however, and the demon gently caressed his back while a small frown settled upon his features as he gazed at the opposite wall. The mew had sounded so vulnerable, so like he didn't want it to be, it made Atemu reluctant to leave his kitten on his own.

"Please hold me a little longer? It's reassuring", Yami whispered and Atemu nodded as he tightened the embrace around his beloved. "I'm sorry it takes so long to sort through my thoughts", were the Neko's next soft words, but the demon shook his head while he kissed the top of his kitten's head.

"Take as long as you need, my love. The travel through my new land as well as the one getting home... they must have tired you more than we anticipated and we both know how you get when you're tired", Atemu offered and he was pleased when Yami chuckled softly. He joined in on his lover's mirth while the latter hummed in agreement.

"Yes, we do. I get a possessive Neko with his emotions all over the place... but there is so much going on and somehow I'm not keeping up. We had such a lovely time and I'm not coping very well with the fact that's taken from us. Then there is Anzu... do you really think she's accepting your bluff?", Yami asked and for the first time since his hug, he sat up a little straighter so he could look his lover in the eye properly. Rose-red irises were gleaming slightly while Atemu pursed his lips and he tilted his head slowly.

"What bluff? That I will rip her apart the moment she steps out of line again or the one that says I'm toying with her while I already know her faithful end?", Atemu asked, before he gently leaned into the touch of Yami caressing his face.

"No, the one that says you have no idea what Vivian and Anzu were talking about before we left. Do you think she'll keep accepting that one?", Yami asked while his lover sighed deeply. True, so far nothing had happened aside from Anzu being a disgusting woman with silly dreams. He couldn't punish her for them and he knew his sister was riling the brunette up with her words of children. Deep down, Atemu was hoping that had been the only thing said between the two women, but he wasn't sure and it was not discussed again.

"Does it matter?", he asked softly, to which he received a small glare and he chuckled softly for being caught. Of course it mattered, because he wanted to know everything so he would stay in control. "Truthfully, my love, I don't think anything was discussed at all aside from Vivian telling Anzu to go forth and seduce me. Hence why she's currently so clingy-", Atemu started, before he was interrupted by soft knockings on the door. Falling silent, the demon glared at the door and specifically the person behind it, when he felt Yami shift away from him. Growling softly, muttering this had better be of meaning, Atemu got up from his kitten's seat so he could walk back to his desk. He watched Yami remain standing while the shadows slithered towards the door where they remained with a soft hiss.

"Enter!", Atemu called out and his rose-red eyes narrowed at the tall brunette walking into his study with a tray as well as some food. Anzu was smiling as she entered, before closing the door behind her with a small push of her hips. It didn't matter to the demon as he could see Yami limping his way ever so slightly while crimson eyes were suddenly set ablaze. It was so different from his previous mood, Atemu turned to his lover for a mere moment, before he glanced back at his so-called 'wife'.

"Anzu", he stated with a sigh, because he really had more important matters to attend to and he didn't want to waste his ample free time on her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?", the demon asked and at his question, the woman's blue eyes lit up as she walked closer to his desk while showing the tray in her hands.

"It was unfortunate we missed you at breakfast this morning, which is why I've come to deliver you your lunch now that Yami is wounded and all", the brunette said while she placed the tray atop the table. Rose-red eyes glanced at it momentarily and it looked, as well as smelled, absolutely delicious. Yet, she had no right to be here and he had not liked the tune of her voice. Narrowing his eyes again, Atemu stepped around his desk ever so slightly while he could see Yami was trembling. His lover was doing his best not to lash out at the girl before them and Atemu felt pride swell within him, though there was worry too when even his kitten's bandaged hand was curled in a tight fist.

"Anzu, even though I thank you for your kindness, it is highly unnecessary for you to bring lunch to me. Not only because this is not the lunch I currently need, but also because I can still request my own portion of any kind of meal when I speak with Shizuka. Your meddling is not appreciated", he said as calmly as possible, even though his sensitive ears caught the vicious growl his kitten could not suppress. Neither could his shadows while they danced around her feet and Atemu sighed softly when the girl looked down at the floor.

Trying to calm himself, the tanned demon picked the tray back up from his desk and handed it to Anzu. It was a worthy lunch, he had to admit that, but not for him. Aside from that, his lover needed to be comforted _immediately_ or else blood would flow without it being his fault this time. "As I said, it's very kind of you, but it is time for you to leave, Anzu. I cannot have you linger around here", he said, before he turned her back towards the door. She turned though and in that moment crimson eyes lit up in anger when the blue irises glanced at him.

_Monster_, the girl mused as she caught the gleaming red ruby attached to Yami's black choker. It didn't belong to him, but to her and she would show her husband she cared. She had made lunch for him, she had been the only one to think of him now that his servant was even more unworthy of her husband's attention. It was his fault the one she loved was cursed into becoming a cruel being and Anzu wished she could wipe that infuriating blank look off of Yami's face. For it wasn't blank, as it was easy to read his anger within those ugly crimson eyes and to hear him trying to suppress a growl. _Good_, because he was not allowed to growl to her. He was not allowed to even think he was better than her, for he wasn't and she would prove it.

"Please, don't send me away? Now that Yami is wounded, someone must stand at your side. He can eat the meal I prepared for you while I'll see to it a more proper one is delivered", she pleaded while she steadied the tray when she turned towards her husband instead. She would change his behaviour with her loving and affectionate feelings for her husband. She would work hard and stand next to his side because she was the chosen one to carry his children. Lady Vivian had said so and she believed the demonic woman. For if it was _only_ her, her husband would be the man he was supposed to be: kind, loving and affectionate in return.

"Are you disregarding Yami? Again?", Atemu whispered eerily under his breath and he glared at the brunette in front of him. She was taller than him, granted, but he still stood between her and his lover. He could see the gleam in her eyes as they had fallen upon the ruby and he didn't like it. How dare she upset his lover? How dare she insult him and disregard him? How dare she exist?

"N- No, I am merely worried, my husband", she answered quickly, before she felt her lips seal themselves. He was her husband, yes, but he was still cursed and the brunette swallowed as she could see anger forming in his rose-red eyes. She gasped and dropped the tray when he grasped her arm firmly and pushed her towards the door while he growled.

"_Why_ do you not understand you are not welcome here? You have been strictly asked to call me 'Lord' above all else when you first came to be in this house and I hold you to that rule! Or do you want for me to remove your tongue as a reminder?!", he bellowed while he dragged her towards the door.

"N- No, please!", Anzu pleaded and she grasped the door when he released her against it. Over his shoulder she could see the pale Neko glaring at her while his fangs were bared as he growled. His black tail was puffed up in anger and his ears were flattened into his hair. How dare he growl at her!? The miserable cat didn't have the right to live and he didn't have the right to take her husband away from her! Yet, she was afraid and with that feeling, came failure. She shouldn't be afraid of the man she loved, because she wanted him instead. She wanted him and he would be kind to her.

"_Leave_", Atemu ordered and he glared at the brunette while she took deep calming breaths. She was pretending not to be afraid of him and he would need a word with his lover. This had to stop, for if she could not be obedient, than it was not worthy to keep her around anymore either. Yet, first, he had to comfort his beloved, for there was only one man Atemu belonged to and that was his kitten. No one else had the right to call him 'husband' but Yami and the demon would reassure his lover of that fact the moment he had shoved the brunette out of his study.

Ripping the door open and nearly off its hinges, Atemu growled softly because Anzu was still in the same room as him and his lover. Her lip trembled, before she bowed her head slowly. "I am very sorry for upsetting you both, my Lord. Please accept my most humble and sincere apology for I never meant to hurt either one of you", she said while looking down at the ground. She shadows hissed at her when she did, however, which prompted her to look up quickly. Rose-red eyes were hard as she gazed into them, but she knew that was all played out. It was an act, because the cat controller her husband and she vowed to set him free soon. She would be her lovely self and he would accept her next to his heart.

"Anzu, _get out_. You are still treading on _very thin ice_ and if you do not get out _right now_ I will have you removed towards the dungeons where you will stay until I have starved you to death personally. _Get out_", Atemu hissed while trembling with fury and he watched her bow her head towards him again, before she took her leave. Shaking in rage, he slammed the door shut and was glad the shadows curled against the surface immediately to lock it in its place.

"Kitten...", he whispered softly for Yami was still silent, yet as he turned to his lover, the Neko was swallowing thickly in disgust. He was growling softly and limping while he made his way over towards Atemu.

"How dare she?! How dare she refer to as _her _husband? She is nothing, she means nothing and she will always be nothing!", Yami snarled and Atemu gently gathered his lover in arms while he purred in agreement. His kitten was breathing hard, however, as if he was trying to fight back his tears. "I don't want her near you again. You are mine and I am yours. She has no right!", the pale Neko brought out while he buried his face against Atemu's shoulder. His claws sunk into the black clothes once more, as if he was going to hold onto the demon for dear life itself.

The act alone broke Atemu's heart, even though it was filled with rage and he gently caressed Yami's hair. His kitten would always come first, no matter his own emotions and the tanned demon nuzzled his lover while he tightened his hold upon his trembling frame. "Ssh, it's all right Kitten. No need to feel threatened by a low-life like her. She had no right to upset you so and I will avenge you, but it's all right now", Atemu whispered ever so softly while Yami continued to tremble and gasp for breath. A soft mew was accompanied by a loving nuzzle, before Yami buried his face against his lover's broad shoulder again.

"You're mine", was the whisper and Yami could feel his possessive streak returning full on. The tanned demon smiled as he kissed his lover's neck as much as possible at those words. The trembling lessened at his affectionate touch while he caressed his lover's back in reassurance. It made Atemu feel warm and loved to know his lover thought of him like that, but there was more to his kitten's behaviour than just this explosive moment.

"What's wrong, Kitten?", was therefore his question, though Yami shook his head slowly because he didn't know the answer himself. He was beyond angry because one of his pets dared to disturb his lover while he was working. She dared to come in and call his world 'her husband' and then all of that upset him greatly. Atemu was his, why did someone try to fight that love? He knew he had failed his demon, but he would make up for that soon. He would show the world he was the most loyal to Atemu and that there was only one love. _Theirs_.

"I don't know", he whispered eventually, before clinging to the tanned man again. "She got me so angry I wanted to claw her eyes out. She was looking at the gift you gave me, just like she did yesterday and her eyes were leering. It was as if she believed to be worthy of it and it got me so angry, because she's not! She thinks she can have you and I only want you to hold me. I know I failed you and all I want is for you to keep me close. She can't have you, I won't let that happen", the Neko continued in a soft voice, his claws sinking deeper into Atemu's clothes. He felt horrible for his behaviour, but he couldn't explain it as he just wanted to be held close.

"Ssh, it's all right. I'm here", Atemu replied softly and he tried to pull his lover closer to his frame. This had to stop, he had to put an end to it and the tanned demon sighed softly as he tried to soothe the pale Neko. It had been years since his lover would lose control over his emotions and Atemu glared a the opposite wall because he realised someone was driving his lover up the wall. Someone was hurting his lover to a maddening extend and he would teach her. He would make sure Anzu would never dare to look at Yami the wrong way again for nobody hurt his Neko without paying the ultimate price for it. Not even if it was a woman he was forced to call 'his wife'.

"Kitten, there are matters I must attend to and they involve your pet. Let me take you to our chambers so that you may get a well-needed rest?", Atemu whispered, though that made claws nearly sink into his skin as they penetrated his clothes. The hold upon him tightened and the tanned demon frowned in worry for it was as if his lover was afraid to let go.

"No! No, please, I'll be good. I'll reign in my emotions, I promise! I'll be good", Yami brought out in near panic and Atemu tightened his embrace slightly, before he urged his kitten to let go off him slightly so he could look at him in the eye. The crimson irises were gleaming while Yami trembled again. "I'll be good", the Neko offered once more, as if he was afraid for Atemu to be angry at him and his shuddering breath was accompanied by the flattening of his ears in uncertainty.

"I haven't heard you say that in years...", Atemu brought out softly in disbelieve, before he caressed a pale cheek lovingly. "Kitten, you are the best that has ever happened to me and there is no way you can be better than you already are, but I can see you're tired. Let me take you to bed", the tanned demon offered, though he left little room for arguments as the shadows curled around their bodies and brought them to their chambers. Yami mewed softly in protest, yet he allowed for Atemu to lift him up bridal-style and carry him towards the clean four poster bed.

Atemu sighed softly as he covered Yami with the sheets, before he sat down next to him and caressed his lover through his soft tri-coloured hair. Something was bothering his kitten and that worried Atemu more than the simple gashes in his skin. He looked dead on his feet as the earlier emotions had drained the young Neko completely, but was was even more upsetting was the way his lover had been afraid. He had feared for Atemu to be angry at him while the tanned demon wouldn't be able to be in that situation. His kitten was confused, sad as well as angry and Atemu sighed as he devised a plan so he could heal the hurt that had been done.

"Sleep some, Kitten, so that you may find the rest you need. Anzu will be dealt with, I am sick of her behaviour and I am no longer tolerating it. Pet or not, game or not, she has hurt you and that has never gone unpunished before", the tanned demon whispered while he stroked the pale cheek softly in reassurance. Crimson eyes turned to him pleadingly and Atemu felt his heart crack again.

"Please... Please stay with me? I don't want to be alone... I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to feel sad or angry... I want to love you", Yami rambled softly while he tried to lean into the caresses with a soft mew. His claws were grasping the sheets tight while he loathed himself. How could he do this to his lover? How could he worry him so?

"Ssh, Kitten, I am here. I will be here until you fall asleep and then the shadows will watch over you. While you sleep, I will avenge you and when you wake, I will be at your side again. Until you close your eyes, my beloved, I will be here. I will always be here for you, but right now, you're tired and in need of rest. You'll feel better after some sleep", Atemu replied before he pressed a soft kiss to Yami's temple. The pale Neko mewed softly in gratitude, knowing full well his lover was right. Obviously, as the tanned demon was always right, but it was just so scary to feel this lost. His lover was the only person who had kept him safe in this world and Yami smiled slightly as he knew that was why he was so possessive of his demon. He would never relinquish the hold he had upon Atemu for he knew he would be truly lost then and the pale Neko mewed as he leaned into the touch of his lover still caressing his face.

"I love you, Kitten. All of you", Atemu said as he kissed Yami's brow again and the Neko smiled. Yes, his demon loved him for who he was. Even with all of his faults and the smile remained upon his lips as his eyes drooped. Atemu loved him and he loved the demon. Nobody could get between that and Yami chastised himself for even thinking such horrible things. They belonged to each other and softly, the pale Neko purred as he finally felt better. His demon loved him and would return to him after dealing with an unwanted pet.

"Go get her", Yami purred sleepily and his mood immediately lifted to what it always was. In love with Atemu, supporting him while standing at his side. Yami had seen the dark glint in those rose-red eyes after all. His lover was not yet done with his pet and the Neko wished he could be there to see it, but he would listen to his demon and sleep. Atemu chuckled softly as his kitten seemed better, though he continued to caress the soft hair while kissing the beautiful face again.

"I'll make you proud", he answered, to which Yami turned slightly and kissed him on the lips lovingly.

"You always make me proud. I love you Até, come back soon", the pale Neko whispered and he hid a yawn behind his hand. Atemu was right, he was tired and snuggling up to his pillow and blankets, Yami felt his eyes fall close. The tanned demon remained at his lover's side just a little longer, however, before he glanced at the shadows.

"Protect him and guard him with your life. I don't care if you have to burn the house down to make sure he is safe, but if I so much as find a scratch upon his body, we will _talk_", he threatened, though the wisps of magic curled against his frame in their own way of love. Then, they blanketed Yami who snuggled up against them some more and Atemu smiled fondly at his purring kitten. He wasn't exactly sure what had befallen his beloved just now, and he was still worried, but he also knew he would speak about that later with his lover. When Yami had had a proper rest.

Kissing the brow once more in loving affection, Atemu rose from the bed and allowed for the other parts of his shadows to join him as he left his chambers. They were humming and purring in glee, especially because there was a wife who still needed a proper threat. A useless woman and Atemu sighed as he agreed with them. Why Yami had kept this insane piece of filth within the house, the demon wasn't sure, but he would finally get rid of it. True, Atemu liked to think Anzu was here because of a game his kitten had wanted to play way before the brunette got all weird and, prior to Shizuka arriving, she hadn't been a problem.

It was enough though, especially because Atemu would have liked it to see no other 'wives' had made it into his house aside from Ishizu. Then again, she was only here because she was most useful. His shadows could do some healing, but not the kind she did. They could hunt, he could buy clothes and Yami was actually a better chef than the young girl occupying his kitchen. Their newest addition wasn't much either, as Atemu preferred to watch Yami feeding the animals than either Malik or... _Mana_, the demon reminded himself, before he rolled his eyes and gave one last glance at the door towards his chambers. He would do anything for his beloved and that even entailed taking in pets so his lover could play his game, but enough was enough.

Glancing at the shadows again, he enjoyed their touch as they brought him towards his study where everything was already cleaned up. "Show her to me", he ordered and the shadows slithered across the floor and up the wall while he settled down in his comfortable seat. He would watch the woman do another wrong before he would take her down. Obviously he would avenge his lover in order for nobody to ever dare upset him again. Especially not the insulting brunette and growling softly, Atemu would make sure she knew her place. Far, far beneath the ground into the dark cold cells of his dungeons.

Rose-red eyes flashed as the shadows curled in excitement while they were able to show him what he had asked. The stupid woman, seated behind her sewing machine though they preferred her screaming while flames ate her alive. Chuckling softly for he could agree with them, Atemu watched as Mai entered the sewing chambers as well. The blonde woman tilted her head as she gazed at Anzu with a hand on her hip as her purple eyes flashed almost dangerously. Neither women knew they were watched for the shadows were always present. They always curled in dark corners, pretty much like they did currently and Anzu focused upon the taller woman while trying to ignore the black wisps of magic. As she did, the machine she had been working with stopped spinning.

"What can I do for you, Mai?", the brunette asked, smiling ever so slightly though it hurt to look at the blonde woman. She had betrayed her after all and Anzu would never forgive her for that. If Shizuka was so good, then why did Mai not go visit her? Purple eyes flashed again, however, while Mai didn't answer at first. She merely stared at the brunette before her, who continued to glare in return slightly. The blonde woman was watching Anzu, though, as well as her every move. She couldn't figure this one out, though, which was why she had gone on her own investigation.

"Why won't you tell me why have started to dig your own grave, Anzu? You're currently living in an awful fantasy and hurting yourself. What happened?", Mai asked and she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she challenged Anzu. Perhaps she had no right and she might even be send out, but with the girl's current behaviour, the Amazon was hoping for an argument. All the blonde woman wanted was to help the brunette, after all, but she couldn't do that if she didn't know what was going on.

Anzu merely stared at Mai again and narrowed her eyes slightly. The blonde had no right to be here, she liked the cat after all. If the blasted beast wouldn't have been here, her husband would love her and then Mai would not even exist. She would be eaten by the white-haired demon who had destroyed her whole tribe and Anzu swallowed thickly as she buried the thoughts. Forcing a smile upon her lips, the brunette sighed softly as she gathered herself.

"What are you talking about Mai? A fantasy? If one is living in a fantasy, it is you", Anzu countered while her fingers grasped the clothes she was working on tightly. It was by far finished, but that didn't matter currently. What matter was that the blonde woman, who had been told to teach her everything... to stand by her side forever, was defying her as well as trying her patience, but Anzu would fight back. She was not afraid of Mai, the blonde couldn't hurt her even though her purple eyes flashed dangerously again.

"Seriously hun? Do I need to spell it out for you? When I walked in here and noticed you were in your 'private' little sewing room I couldn't help but glance at you from the door. I could see the gleam in your eyes, the one telling me you were daydreaming like you have been for weeks. Even from where I was standing, I could see the shudder pass your spine. You're trapped in a fantasy, darling, and you have to get out from it", Mai explained with her shoulders tense as she confronted the brunette. She had to, it was her duty, even if she had to get down the nasty route. She had been charged with caring for Anzu and she would do as she was told.

"There is no fantasy, Mai. Just because you revive dead family members every second of the hour, doesn't mean you can dump your problems on me. My husband will come for me", Anzu growled softly, her blue eyes gleaming in anger, though the blonde woman scoffed in an attempt to ignore the comment. That had hurt and the brunette knew she had hit a sensitive snare.

"Please, Anzu", Mai drawled while rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "If our Lord would come for you, it is to once again put you in your proper place as you clearly didn't learn _the first time_ he set you behind bars. But do you want to challenge me? Go ahead, because I know better", the blonde woman provoked and Anzu bristled as she got up from her seat and rounded her table with the clothes still grasped firmly in her fists. She tore it away from the machine, yet didn't notice as she glared at Mai who challenged her to get back at her for mentioning the Amazon tribe.

"He taught me my lesson, Mai! He is a better teacher than you have ever been! You have always spoken of loyalty and that is exactly what he deserves. It is what I deserved, but you fail to see that every time. I will not wait for you anymore! You betrayed me, you're not loyal at all and my husband is. He will come for me", Anzu jabbed back and she watched how Mai swallowed thickly, before the pale expression tightened in anger.

"Please, hun, do yourself a favour and just stop. If our husband valued anything, he would see Ishizu for her intelligence. Let's not forget she has been his wife the longest and has gained most of his trust. If he valued beauty and strength, he would obviously ask for me in his bed. _Not you_, because again, don't forget I have been his wife long before you entered the picture", Mai started, glaring down upon the younger woman as she hissed her angry reply. "You possess no beauty and if he would not go for that, he would see to Shizuka as he'd go for cute and innocent. _Again, not you_. Do you know why? Because the difference between the rest of us and you is simple. We are not delusional, nor do we expect or covet something that will never happen", the blonde woman snarled as she lashed out at the brunette before her before Anzu could even react.

"You're wrong!", the brunette bit back immediately, "I am beautiful, far more than your are. Ishizu is nearly his age and therefore an old hag! He does not want you, because you're a scheming witch! He does not want innocent, because he _wants_ beauty. He wants me, as I am tender, loving and beautiful. Because I am willing to give him what you all deny him. All of you are _cowards_", Anzu continued to hiss while her blue eyes were set ablaze with fury. Mai merely snorted before she started to chuckle softly. This could not be real, this could not happen and it was so sad, the blonde woman couldn't help but laugh in pity.

"Cowards? Not really, Anzu. We know our purpose, as should you, which is to make clothes. That's all you have ever done and will do for the rest of you life. You are a seamstress and I'd keep my focus on that. After all, making clothes is a relatively easy task to learn. That makes you the most _expendable _of us and our Lord just so happens to have a spare wife he needs to find a spot for", Mai warned to which she received a poisonous glare in return. She answered the look with a smile, knowing full well she had won. "And I happen to be in need of a new set of riding clothes. _Get to it_", was her brisk order though Anzu growled softly in defiance.

"Get out! I will not stand here and listen to you insult me or my husband. If you think sewing is easy, _get to it yourself!_", Anzu shot back before she threw the clothes she had been working on to Mai's feet. The blonde could feel her lips tug upwards into a smirk, but Anzu continued to glare at her with everything she got. She hated the woman, who had dared to be a pain in the ass from the beginning. "Or are you as dead as your ancestors?", she hissed, which easily wiped the smirk from Mai's lips. The blonde woman knew she had been poisonous, but this went too far.

"I insulted neither you nor our Lord. All I did was give you some home truths. Just because you can't accept them, doesn't mean they aren't true. You live in a fantasy, Anzu, one that will never come true", she warned and Mai's purple eyes were blazing with the same heat as the brunette's blue ones.

"You insult him! The way you speak of my husband is as if he isn't interested in any one of us!", Anzu spat to which Mai chuckled softly in pity once more, because the brunette didn't seem to get it.

"And you act as if this is news. If he would be interested, Ishizu would have given him the children he desired in gratitude for saving Malik. If he would be interested, I would have probably killed myself and Shizuka would be a weeping mess. If he would have been interested in you, he would only be your worst nightmare. You hate men and all that they possess, Anzu. Not even our husband can change that", was the answer and the brunette growled softly. If only she could wipe that smug smirk of Mai's lips. How had she ever been able to look up at the woman? How had she ever thought of wanting to become like her?

"You arrogant bitch. My husband means everything to us, he saved all of our lives and you should be thanking him! You're a coward, Mai! You are a betraying, lying coward and you don't know half of what _my_ husband would have given you! He's kind, loving and affectionate and he will come to me! Just wait and see", Anzu hissed, to which she received a new glare.

"At this point, the only way he'll come for you would be to drag you down the dungeons for an extended stay! And trust me, I won't be coming to visit you when he does! You would deserve it", the blonde hissed in return, because she wouldn't allow for the brunette to call her a coward. She had fought greater battles than the younger woman could ever imagine which she had survived and she had pushed onwards. She had tried to teach Anzu all she had known, had taken the brunette under her wing, but that was apparently not enough. Mai had failed not only herself, but her entire clan as well as the young brunette and their Lord. She had raised a monster... One that should be taken care of

"He will not! The dungeons were a mistake! The only reason he hasn't brought me to his bed already is-",

"Because why?", Atemu growled suddenly and the room immediately dropped in temperature as he startled both women with his arrival. His rose-red eyes were blazing with rage while a slightly insane glint gleamed within them and Mai took an involuntary step back. Yet, his glare was transfixed upon the brunette for he wanted an answer from her aside the fearful shudders. "Go ahead, _please_ continue Anzu. I'm _interested_ in hearing what you have to say", the demon nearly purred though it was with an eerie smirk curling his lips while he glared the brunette to her knees. Somehow, she managed a smile while she was looking up at him, because she had to. With her love, she would change him.

"Husband! To what do I owe the pleasure?", she asked, yet her smile faltered as the shadows curled around her frame. Rose-red eyes gleamed again as Atemu slowly walked forward and passed Mai who took another step back out of fear. She could almost feel the degrading touch against her own skin when Anzu cried out at the smack she received. She could almost feel the pain when the sound of a tanned hand against skin echoed through the room, while the anger radiating from her master send the cold chills down her spine and the blonde woman knew he would be vicious.

He would be as he always was, because he had no qualms in hurting those who opposed him. He would show it to those watching that he was not to be messed with, but this time, Mai was sure she had never seen him this angry before. True, she was not with her master every minute of the day, but this was new and to see him this livid, scared her. It was as if he wanted to shred Anzu apart before her very eyes and Mai realised that the battle he had fought with Tamil, hadn't meant anything compared what he would do to Anzu if she continued to anger him even more.

"As I said before, woman, you shall not refer to me as 'husband'. _My Lord will do_ and I hold you to that rule. Why must I remind you? Why do you defy me and _why_ do you think you can do as you please?", Atemu hissed while he glared down upon the brunette at his feet. She was holding her face in her hands while whimpering softly and Mai wished she could leave. She wished she could make her feet move, but they knew they'd be next if she even dared to walk away. "Now, Anzu, don't stop. Tell me, why do you think I haven't brought you to my bed yet?", Atemu purred, yet his voice was dangerously dark. It spoke of unspeakable things that would be done to her and Anzu knew that. She swallowed thickly, before she looked up at her husband and tried for another smile. Yet, it took all her willpower not to scream at him he was being tricked and that he was bewitched by a monster. She wished she could kiss him and tell him he was supposed to lover her.

"W- Well... You see... Lady Vivian and I-", she started, only to be interrupted by another smack to her face. Anzu cried out again while the dark rose-red eyes gleamed at the same time Atemu snarled softly. Had he not been clear enough? Why was she so stupid? She did not only hurt his lover, but she also listened to his insane sister?!

"I believe I have warned you about listening to my sister! She wants nothing more than to cause trouble for me and _will_ use you to do that. I have told you before and I will tell you again. _You mean nothing to me!_ Get whatever foolish idea my sister gave you out of your head before I will have you dumped on her doorstep if you are so enamoured with her", was the hiss and Atemu's body was tight while he restrained himself and the shadows. They continued to rumble in fury which was the same sound he emitted from deep within his chest because he couldn't help himself. She fuelled a rage deep within him that was very hard to control.

"But-", Anzu whispered softly while shaking her head slightly. That was not what she wanted, not at all! Lady Vivian was a great demonic being whom had taught her so much about how to be a proper woman, but she was to stand at her husband's side. The Lady Vivian wouldn't have any kind of use for her, not the one she was promised if she would serve the demon before her as a good wife.

"_No_. Don't even dare to speak for I will no longer tolerate your behaviour and Yami is not here to ask for leniency this time. He did once and I regret my decision for you will not change. Do you want a coupling? I can make that happen and gladly so if that means I can get rid of you. My sister will be most happy to give you your old live back. Vivian will happily help you in spreading your legs until your hips crack. To have a whore like yourself? My sister must be most pleased", Atemu hissed, before he lashed out and grasped Anzu's arm tightly.

"Until then, the dungeons will do", he whispered with a chuckle and dragged the brunette after him. Anzu cried out as she dug her heels into the floor, but it only made Atemu laugh. "Yes, fight me! Let my time be worthwhile", the demon cackled, before his rose-red eyes turned to Mai. The blonde woman was frozen to her spot and barely breathing as she shuddered. She didn't know what her Lord would do to the brunette girl she had tried to take care of. All she knew was that it wouldn't be any good and would probably give her nightmares for days if she would think about it.

"No! You're supposed to love me!", the brunette cried out to which Atemu merely laughed as he continued to drag the woman through the hallways and into the courtyard. Mana froze as she saw them and she grasped the stone pillar tight as she hid behind it with her dark-blue eyes wide in fear. What was happening, what had gone wrong? She had wanted to go to her chambers, but now this?!

"Safe your voice, woman! You'll need it for my sister", Atemu laughed and Mana shuddered at the cold and cruel he spoke. She could see the demon was enjoying himself as he dragged the older brunette towards the dungeons and the younger girl could feel breath leaving her. What had happened? What had Anzu done? Had their master become insane? Had he truly and completely lost it? The way he laughed... they way his eyes gleamed... it scared her. For the first time, Mana saw him as the demon he truly was while he dragged Anzu through the entrance leading to what Malik had said were the dungeons and the young brunette paled at the idea.

The silence was ominous as soon as they were gone and it took a moment for Mana to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. Her master was not a horrible demon, Malik had said that over and over again to make her believe the demon was a good man after all. She couldn't believe that anymore, she just couldn't and biting her lip, Mana turned away from the stone pillar and ran back into the garden. She had really wanted to go to her chambers, but all she wanted to do now was hide. She wanted to crawl underneath a rock where her master would never find her.

Screaming in fear as arms caught her, Mana tried to slap the hands away before she was shaken from her blind panic and gazed at Malik who was calling her name. "Easy, it's all right! It's just me!", he said firmly, before taking a deep breath as the young brunette stared at him in disbelieve. She didn't notice he had barely saved her from running herself into an accident, while her blind panic still clung to her mind and Mana whimpered as she broke down in scared sobs. Gently, the tanned male drew her into a hug where she used his shoulder to cry on.

"N- No more! Malik, no more!", she cried out, while grasping his shirt tight when her knees started to quiver. Something had scared her and the young male frowned as he could guess what it had been, though he was sure she had gotten over that now. Had he not told her how good their master was? "H- He dragged her to the dungeons!", was the wail, though all it did was confuse Malik even more for he truly didn't understand.

"Who Mana?", he asked and as she pulled away from him, he couldn't help but blush. She was beautiful, even with her red and puffy eyes while crystalline tears ran down her cheeks. She looked vulnerable and the tanned male wished he could protect her against the horrors of the world forever.

"T- The master! He dragged A- Anzu through the court- courtyard and she was screaming in fear!", Mana sobbed while she tried to get her point across as to why she had to run. She couldn't stay here any longer, she didn't want to feel this scared anymore and she had to flee this house. She had never had a family before, but the outside world was not as scary as her new owner and Malik had to understand that. Their master was a demon, he was a true demonic force of darkness and Mana didn't want to live under his reign anymore.

All her words appeared to be in vain however, as they created a deeper frown in Malik's brow as he tried to understand the implication. "He dragged Anzu off to the dungeons? What- Why- How angry was he?", was the sudden question and Mana whimpered softly because her best friend didn't understand the situation!

"I don't want to live here anymore, Malik! I don't want to live my life in this kind of fear, where one moment there is happiness and in the other one of us is dragged down to what might become their grave! He was livid, Malik, livid!", Mana urged, before she hiccuped softly as tanned thumbs wiped her cheeks dry from her tears. How did he do that? How could he stay this calm? It was Anzu! The other brunette had been dragged off to the dungeons and yet, he didn't move.

"Anzu has already been shown mercy once. Even though we may not know the whole truth about what she did to earn that, you and I both know that he does not give mercy twice. We can both guess as to whom asked for the leniency the first time, considering Yami tries to take care of all of us, but Anzu has changed. You may not have known her in the past, but I have. She was kind and looked up to Mai. When Shizuka came, it was like she was lost for a while, before turning into what she is today", Malik tried and Mana took a shuddering breath. Gently, the tanned male continued to caress her cheeks and the soft movements were soothing her. "We may not speak often about family members, because our Lord doesn't like for us to gossip. But you have to understand that Anzu has reached his limits of tolerance. All the women are asked to call him 'Lord' instead of 'husband' unless absolutely necessary. She deliberately changed her way of addressing our master even though she knew he didn't like it. But, don't worry Mana. He will only keep her in the dungeons for a little while. To put her back in her place. He will release her as he did before", Malik said and he smiled warmly.

"H- How can you be so sure?", she asked, hiccuping again slightly though she felt drawn to his smile. It was soothing and comforting, just like the soft caresses to her face. Even though he worked hard, his hands were soft which made Mana unable to not lean against them slightly. He was kind to her, loving and showed that he cared. Her master would never be able to show these expressions, but would she be able to adjust or would she always fear him? Mana knew that, if she left right now, she would go hungry again. She would no longer have a family nor someone who cared about her like Malik did right now. Was giving up delicious food, a warm bed and care really worth it if she wanted to run away from the master she feared so?

"I am sure, Mana, because our master has been kind to me. He has given me a new life to live and he has given me a purpose. He has allowed for me to stay with Ishizu and he protects me. Mana, he can be kind, trust me", Malik answered and there was a slight, hopeful gleam in her eyes because he wanted for her to understand. The young girl swallowed thickly and then gave a slight nod which relieved the tanned male greatly.

"I trust you", she whispered, because she did. She knew she shouldn't and that he was way out of her reach because she was already 'married', but that was against her will. Besides, Mana knew she would never trust her current master with anything and Malik... made her feel safe. Just thinking of him, knowing he would be ready to dry her tears made her feel warm inside and even though she had promised to keep these feelings to herself, Mana couldn't deny them anymore. They were there, they made her feel warm and probably act irresponsible, but they certainly made her feel good.

Malik smiled in return at her words while still caressing her cheek softly, before he glanced at Osiris. "Come, we'll go for a flight before we beg Shizuka for a late lunch. It might give you peace of mind", he said and she smiled at his attempt to make her feel even better. Mana nodded as she agreed, giggling softly as Malik took a hold of her hand and nearly dragged her towards the red Dragon. It was the one from their master and she was a little hesitant at first, before he pulled her into the waiting claw.

"The master gave me permission to let Osiris stretch his wings today, even after the flight he did yesterday. It will only be good for his muscles, or else he'll become too sore", the tanned male explained, before Osiris half-walked and slithered out of the stables. Mana couldn't help but lean against Malik as she was ready for the take-off and the thrill of feeling the wind in her hair was amazing like always. It brought more butterflies to her stomach, but she tried to ignore them while enjoying the view. It was amazing, really, to see the meadows stretch out below her. It made her feel free to see the forest and the gleaming little stream of water while the other Dragons were sunbathing far away from them.

"Mana?", was the soft whisper next to her as she could feel Malik leaning closer to her. She turned and gave a smile, kissing his cheek again in gratitude.

"Thank you Malik. Thank you for helping me _again_. I'm so sorry I panicked and cried so much... I'm so sorry I don't believe in our master to be kind, but I believe you. I trust you and I want you to know that", Mana said softly and blushed once again at her embarrassing words. How did she even manage to come up with that? Why was so so embarrassing? Why couldn't she stop blushing? It made the brunette turn her gaze away from Malik before she nibbled her lip. Why would she say such a thing? Was she stupid? It nearly made her want to jump from the safety of the Dragon's claw, especially as she felt Malik move next to her. He must be disgusted with her, for all her crying and uttering those embarrassing words. She looked up either way, not sure why because she wouldn't like the sight, yet gasped as his lips touched hers softly in accident.

A kiss.. Malik was kissing her... Simultaneously, they pulled back from one another and they both gasped softly as new blushes spread across tanned skin. Mana felt her heart hammer in her chest, because Malik had kissed her. What would their master say? What would he do? Would he kill them both? Would he dare to hurt Malik? She would lie, it was her fault after all... Even though she had to admit he was cute with his cheeks as red as they were. No, she couldn't think that way, and yet, she couldn't help herself.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I- I wanted to kiss you on the cheek, like y- you did with me. I never wanted to push myself onto you and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable... please, f- forgive me", Malik stammered with his cheeks flushing even more as his plum-purple eyes gleamed with worry, fear and embarrassment. Mana wasn't any better as she allowed for her fingers to touch her lips while she knew they'd be killed if someone ever found out. She had just been kissed by another man than her master... And she had liked it... even though it had been quick and unexpected... she had liked it.

At her silence, Malik looked at the red Dragon and sighed softly. "We should go down, I'm sorry Mana. I never meant to-", Malik uttered, though her next words froze the words in his throat.

"I have never been kissed before... I'm sorry too", was Mana's soft whisper, because even though she had liked it, she would not endanger the tanned male. Besides, he possibly hadn't liked it at all. Mana didn't know anything about kissing except to comfort one if they were upset. Or to show gratitude, but that was a peck... that was not a kiss that held any other kind of potential feelings. None like the ones that were suddenly overwhelming her. Malik was off-limits... she was not allowed to love him at all!

"I have never been kissed before either", was the returned whisper and dark-blue eyes met plum-purple in a hesitant glance. Malik was still seated next to her, he had not shied away from her at all and Mana gave a quivering smile. Instead, he seemed to have come closer with one of his hands softly touching hers. "But I didn't mean to scare you. Never, Mana. You don't deserve that", he continued and Mana's smile remained as she laced their fingers softly.

"You would never be able to scare me", she whispered and she still smiled as she leaned a little closer as well. What was she thinking? She shouldn't, but the feeling of Malik being so close made her feel warm inside. Warmer than ever and the brunette trembled slightly as soft lips touched her gently. Just touching, but it felt good... the same way it had done before. The young brunette could feel Malik tremble as well and his free hand cupped her face softly as their kiss broke apart. He was smiling at her and Mana smiled in return, before she was given a new kiss.

This feeling, this warmth, she couldn't get enough of it and leaning closer a little more, she hoped the Dragon would shield them forever as they continued their flight. She wanted this warmth for an eternity to come as it was the ultimate kind of comfort of knowing Malik would be there for her and this way, Mana felt as if she was granted that wish. He was sweet, after all, and a much better companion than her master. Malik would never scare her and Mana smiled as she softly embraced the tanned male.

"Stay with me?", she asked softly and Malik smiled as he returned the embrace. He had never felt like this before, never had he wished for something more than the brunette within his arms and deep down, that frightened him. Yet, the warmth was welcome and Mana was truly beautiful. He would never be good enough for her, that he knew for certain, but he didn't want to let go. He had never loved before and wasn't sure what these feelings were right now, yet... he wanted to enjoy them and softly, Malik kissed Mana again. She allowed it and her hands cupped his face while she smiled. It only made Malik smile in return because for this moment only was he allowed to feel what others felt all along. A warmth that spread everywhere because someone was with him in mutual understanding.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. That said, I have rewritten this whole chapter and will possibly have to do chapter 13 as well, so that's why it may take a few days for it to come up, as I'll be very busy this weekend. Anyway, I'll see you all then, byebye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone! So, this one took forever to edit, but that's because it is a very long chapter with a lot of stuff happening. I was almost tempted to throw a few things out, but they are kind of necessary so yeah... Anyway, a massive thank you to my _Guest, Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Koobre_ for reviewing the previous chapter and I am glad you liked it so much. I hope this one will be enjoyed just as much. **

**Warning though! The story starts out with torture! Not so female-friendly either, so please be aware of that. The rest of the chapter is torture-free, aside from some mentions of someone hoping the walls will be painted red with blood. **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 13**

/\/\/\/\/\

Rose-red eyes were fixated upon the whimpering brunette girl in the front-row cell while a smirk curled tanned lips. The black tendrils were dancing across her skin and ripping her skirt while upon the platform another woman was whipped. Yet, she wasn't as interesting as Anzu, who had her eyes closed and her hands pressed against her ears to keep the screams from reaching her. Which was futile, because the shadows were playing with her mind. They were penetrating through the brunette's very thoughts, which had Atemu frown in disgust as it was surrounded by wishes concerning him being with her.

Again, the woman tortured before him screamed, but the tanned demon had no interest in the crimes she had done or her punishment for them. He had briefly read the report, of her having killed four husbands, which was why he had chosen her as an example. After all, Anzu had hurt his possession by calling him 'husband' and the brunette would pay dearly for that. He would get rid of her and possibly stuff her down his sister's throat just to make sure Anzu would stay away. Even the shadows were angry, though it was more so for the brunette not enjoying her front-seat currently than anything else. They wanted her to pay attention to the show they had prepared, but the brunette would wail loud whenever the other woman screamed. Not only because she was afraid, but because the dark magic was slowly driving her insane with the hints of pain coursing through her body.

Slowly, Atemu rose from his seat as he walked towards the brunette who whimpered softly when she was given a momentary bliss of relieve when the shadows awaited his call. "Don't stop for me, please. She wanted a coupling, now, didn't she?", Atemu purred and the black tendrils seemed to dance for a moment before the tanned demon knelt down in front of Anzu. Blue eyes gazed at him the moment he had spoken, though Anzu whimpered when the shadows continued to crawl across her skin again. She tried to back away from them, before she screamed when the shadows curled in pleasure at torturing the black widow behind their master with a skewer. In and out of her body it went with blood pooling everywhere which made Atemu chuckle softly as he watched the brunette writhe in pain before him. His magic would make sure to let her feel a sample of pain the shadows could procure while twisting her mind even more so than it already was.

"The rules explained to you when you arrived here were simple, Anzu. Do not hurt what I call my possession, yet... you did. You disregarded him as if he was nothing, but truly, it is _you_ who is nothing. Aside from that, you continued to call me 'husband' while I had strictly forbidden you from doing so and therefore you will learn your lesson before I send you off to Vivian", Atemu said and the shadows nuzzled him gently, before they slithered back into the cell Anzu currently occupied. The stones were hard and cold against her body while she shuddered in fear.

"No! Please! It won't happen again!", the brunette cried out in the momentary bliss she received, before the shadows tightened their hold upon her body once more. She was afraid and scared her husband would harm her further before she was able to set him free, but she would free him. After all, she was meant to free her husband in order to have his children. If he would hurt her so, even if out of love, she wouldn't be able to perform her duties.

"Sadly... I don't believe you", Atemu replied and he chuckled softly as the screaming in the background had completely faded. Then again, he didn't care about what the shadows were currently doing with the tortured woman as the brunette had his complete focus. He would make sure she knew not to mess with him ever again and he would destroy her dreams as well as her fantasies. Simply because he could, but also because that was required of him as a guardian. He would make sure she'd stop loving him, _immediately_ and the thought alone made him smirk as he rose from the ground to touch the metal bars of Anzu's cell. They sprung apart to let him inside and the shadows enjoyed the thrill of having their master join them on this session.

"No, please... I belong here", Anzu begged, though she cried out in fear as the shadows slithered across her body and curled around her neck. Rose-red eyes merely glared down upon her while Atemu wished he could break the bones holding her head high. She should be kissing the ground his lover was walking upon and she should throw her body before his feet in respect. Yet, she did neither and Atemu snorted at her. "You're my husband, make it stop!", she screamed as the shadows tightened their hold upon her while they continued to whisper of dread, blood and murder.

"_Don't call me that_", Atemu snarled and he lashed out at the brunette to smack her across the face again. He was livid for this piece of filth had taken that word into her mouth again. He had ordered her not to and yet, she refused to listen. She refused to obey and Atemu snarled softly in anger while his shadows reacted to his mood. They burned her skin with their ice-cold touch while eating away at the dress she wore and Anzu sobbed as she held her face.

Slowly, she licked the blood from her split lip while refusing to look up at him while he paced the cell like a caged animal. He was her husband... why was she not allowed to address him as such? She loved to call him that, even though he brought her great fear and she had to admit, she had never been this afraid before. Not even when her previous 'master' had used her body to his own liking. This was different, for this was a raw kind of hatred from her brainwashed husband and she couldn't believe the monstrous cat was doing this. How dare he do this? Yet, she couldn't let her husband down for she had to stand at his side and give him the children her deserved.

She could not be afraid of the shadows either, they were only playing with her and slowly, Anzu looked up to stare at the tanned demon glaring at her. He was contemplating on killing her which she could see in his dark and eerie rose-red eyes. She tensed and gasped when the shadows inched over her knee towards her thigh, but she forced herself to focus upon her husband before her. "Tell me why", he asked and she frowned slightly in question as she wasn't sure what he meant.

"Tell me why you are disobedient. Why are you an ignored little girl who is trying my temper?", Atemu clarified, for he wanted to know. He would not give her the satisfaction of insulting his kitten even more, especially because playtime would be over at the time and he did wish for the shadows to have a little more fun with their new toy, but he wanted to know why she continued to defy him. Why did she continue to try him knowing very well he hated her?

"Because... I am your wife and I will save you. You're cursed, but that's all right. I am here and I love you for you are my husband", Anzu whispered and she offered a small smile even though blood still dripped from her split lip. Atemu merely stared at her and wondered how crazy one could get, especially when she seemed to smile even brighter at his silence. "The monster cursed you, but I'll fix it. We'll get rid of the cat together-!"

Atemu growled and lashed out in his rage at her words. Sending her to the ground, the demon rumbled deep within his chest and he grasped her head when she tried to get up. "_Stay down you measly little piece of nothing!_", he hissed while firmly beating her head against the stone floor. Anzu screamed in pain when her forehead thudded against the cold stones, though to the demon handling her it was a pleasurable sound and Atemu growled as he smelled her new bleeding wound. Pacing the cell again like a caged tiger, the tanned demon rumbled in fury with his eyes darker than ever before. The shadows curled at his feet and they gathered in his arms while thickening with intensity.

Anzu wept softly as she stayed down upon the ground while murmuring things ever so softly. The touch of the shadows upon her body was colder than ever and she shuddered in fear as they slithered towards their master. She didn't dare look at the demon while his feet carried him from one end of the cell to the other with the shadows still curling up in his arms. They were whispering to him and he tilted his head as he lend them his ear while his dark eyes gleamed with approval. "That will have to do for now", were the soft, dismissive words and Anzu gasped as she looked up at the glaring demon before her and she shuddered when a black gleam passed the irises.

The brunette froze, however, as she felt the shadows tighten their hold upon her. She gasped and moved upon her back as soon as the black wisps slithered against her legs once more. Anzu tried to fight them off and screamed at them while she scurried back as far as she could. She glanced at her husband once to see if he would call the shadows back, but he merely gazed at her while he was stroking a bundle of shadows in his arms. As if he was caressing a cat, yet the brunette didn't have the time to retort as the dark magic curled around her ankle and yanked her towards them slightly. "No! No, stop!", she pleaded as they slithered underneath the hem of her dress and against her knees. She tried to grasp the wisps, until they bound her hands together and forced them against her heaving chest. The touch was freezing cold as the magic slithered between her thighs and again, Anzu screamed.

"Lets have you prepared so my sister will be most pleased", Atemu purred darkly, his rose-red eyes gone as they were covered by the black aura of the shadows. Anzu trashed slightly while weeping and pleading for Atemu to stop as the shadows continued to tighten their hold upon her. "You have pleased yourself enough with fantasies, but no more. The shadows will suck you dry and leave you to rot from the inside", were his next words which made the brunette shudder even more for his voice was distorted while he continued to watch Anzu and caress the shadows in his arms at the same time. The young woman merely screamed as the shadows continued their track up and down her skin, before entering her body with pushes and pulls. They spread her legs apart to make her live through the nightmare that had been her life and it hurt. The cold burned her as they forced their way inside and Anzu trashed while she cried in fear. She could feel them moving and she wanted to pull away, but the shadows merely tightened their hold upon her while whispering in her ear.

"Make sure she stays alive, though. She will be shown as an example to the other creatures before I send her away", Atemu whispered while he watched the display before him and sneered in disgust when Anzu's body was revealed. Scars littered her skin and more would be added soon for her own stupidity would be punished by eventual death. The shadows purred in his ear softly and he smiled when they promised to be good. They just wanted to play and who was he to deny them that? Yet, his eye colour changed back to their warm rose-red colour when the soft clear sound of Yami's bell rang in his ears. He smiled as the shadows told him of his kitten waking and Atemu purred as he got out of the cell.

The bars were immediately sealed close behind him, before the tanned demon glanced back at Anzu for the last time. She screamed again and cried, but he had far more important matters to attend and he let the shadows engulf him whole so they could transport him to the bedroom where he had left his beloved. Half-lidded crimson eyes were gazing at him as he arrived and a tired smile curled pale lips the moment Atemu sat down upon the mattress next to the Neko to kiss his brow softly.

"Hello, Kitten. Did you sleep well?", he questioned softly while he caressed his lover's hair, though the other man sighed softly in answer.

"The shadows did not sleep", Yami replied with a small yawn, before he sat up with a small mew so he could settle down in Atemu's lap to hide his face in the crook of the demon's neck. He was still tired, as he had been assaulted by macabre dreams, though he wasn't angry because the shadows had meant well. They had merely tried to show him how much Anzu would suffer for her disobedience even though all Yami had wanted was some decent sleep. Now, he felt even more tired than ever and he just wanted to cuddle up to his lover in order to ease his mind.

The shadows whispered softly as they tried to apologise and Yami mewed softly as he acknowledge their soft words. He purred softly when Atemu embraced him gently and laid down, even though it wasn't that late in the night just yet. It made the pale Neko sigh softly as he realised he had slept the day away, though he nuzzled his lover submissively with another mew as he enjoyed their new position. "Stay with me?", was Yami's soft question and he purred a little louder when tanned hands tightened their hold upon him.

"Yes, Kitten, gladly", Atemu answered while the shadows ran over their bodies and left them bare to the touch. Hot skin touched hot skin, yet Yami merely smiled as he felt safe. His tail curled in delight while Atemu shifted slightly and the blankets were soft against their skin as the black tendrils covered them up. Atemu couldn't help but smile as well while Yami's soft tongue licked at his skin, before the pale Neko cuddled up to him and murmured sweet nothings. "Kitten, there is something we must speak about for a moment", the demon warned and he received a soft hum from his lover in return.

"Your pet will not be returned to you. I am finishing the game hat we've played right now and I will send her off to Vivian. She has disturbed you greatly, but perhaps my sister can find a use for your pet", the demon continued and Yami frowned slightly while he tried to bury himself into his lover's warmth.

"You show mercy?", he asked, snuggling up to his lover just a little more. It was good to feel Atemu this close to him again, because Yami had missed the strong arms and warm body against his own. Yet, at his words, his lover bristled, before chuckling softly in amusement.

"Mercy? Not really, beloved. Vivian will use her body to the extend of her dying a most painful way. She will mentally make sure Anzu is dead before anything else will give in just as easily. I know, I could do the same and I am tempted as I do enjoy torturing her, but she's also boring. I no longer want to look at her than is necessary", Atemu clarified and the pale Neko purred softly while he agreed.

"Very well, Até. What you think is best for she bores me too", Yami agreed and the tanned man smiled while caressing his lover's back gently. .

"Though, no other pet will enter this house from this day forth either. I do not wish for another and truly, four women and a stable-hand is enough. No more, Kitten", Atemu warned, pulling his lover a little closer before he kissed the top of Yami's head fondly. He would always want to give his lover everything the latter deserved, the enough was enough and Atemu wanted to make sure his lover knew this. The soft purr and hum he received where nearly enough as an answer and Atemu smiled as he felt his Neko curl up against him some more. The demon was used like a massive pillow, but Atemu didn't mind at all for he was glad Yami was with him again as it brought him peace and tranquillity.

"You're mine, Até. Only mine", Yami purred in response and Atemu smiled as his kitten tried to get a little bit more comfortable, before kissing his neck softly. "Only mine", were the sleepy words, followed by a yawn and the tanned man purred softly in return as he definitely was. He was no husband of some wretched woman for he solely belonged to the love of his life.

"Sleep some more, Kitten. I'm staying with you. I'm right here", he said and Yami hummed softly in agreement with his claws softly digging into Atemu's clothes while he fell asleep again. Tanned hands continued to caress his back until even Atemu followed him to the world of unpleasant and macabre dreams the shadows were so desperate to share.

/\/\/\/\/\

Smiling as he glanced around the breakfast table, Yami had to admit his lover was absolutely right. Four women and a stable-hand were more than enough, especially if these four were able to respect the demon as much as he deserved. The pale Neko would make sure Mana would be raised to her very best, while maintaining her bubbly personality as it seemed to have attracted Malik as well, which made Yami smile ever so slightly. It was a relieve to feel the curl of his lips as he felt a lot better than yesterday. True, he had slept through most of the day and into the night, even when Atemu had had to leave for a midnight snack. Yami had followed, as he had refused to let go and while shielded from view by the shadows, he had continued to sleep upon his lover's lap.

Down there, he had only half-heartedly glanced towards the cell where Anzu was while being glad her soft cries had been unable to disturb his lover's feeding or his own near-passed-out form of sleep. Why he had been so tired, he wasn't sure, but that had certainly messed with his emotions to the point of him being embarrassed. Luckily he felt better now and he would not bring shame upon his lover again. His wounds were also healing well, which Ishizu was very glad of while changing the bandages. Truthfully, she was the only wife with any kind of use and Yami tilted his head as the thought entered his mind.

Glancing at the different women, he could see they were disturbed by the fact Anzu was not amongst them and Yami could guess it was because they knew where the brunette had been brought to. Atemu had merely told them the young woman needed a longer time out, yet the Neko could see from Mana's dark-blue eyes it had unsettled her greatly. She was still frightened of his demon and Yami couldn't help but be pleased by the thought. If she was afraid, she certainly wouldn't make the same mistakes Anzu was currently being punished for.

"Malik? Can you help me out at the infirmary for a moment?", Ishizu asked softly as she rose from the table, with her blue eyes gazing at her younger sibling. Plum-purple met her glance and Malik nodded as he finished the last of his breakfast before raising from his seat.

"Can I help too?", Mana asked softly, though Yami rang his bell softly to gain her attention and shook his head. The young brunette nibbled her lip as she seemed to shrink in her seat and Yami rose while beckoning her to do the same. He also waved at Shizuka and Mai to get up and they followed while leaving the dishes to be cleaned up by the other servants.

"Where are we going?", Mana asked softly as they walked through the hallways and towards the front door. Was she even allowed to leave the house? Could she? Would the villagers be safe from her magic? Mai merely sighed softly as she gathered a cloak from the hook situated against the walls. It was a lovely purple and she gathered her hair into the hood gently before responding.

"The market", was her reply and she smiled slightly as she checked her belt for the daggers she always brought with her. The quiver, filled with arrows, was next for a thorough inspection while Shizuka picked up a woven basket from the side table next to the door. Unlike Mai, the auburn-haired girl didn't wear a cloak and Mana wasn't sure if she should.

"Would that be all right?", she asked, considering she had never seen the women leave towards the market before and everyone had a right to fear the magic brewing inside of her. Stormy-grey eyes merely gleamed at her in reassurance.

"Of course it is, Mana. We do need some new supplies, hence why I requested if we could go today. Besides, it's a lovely day to go out and the market has a lot to offer. The shadows will follow in order to protect us and we'll be safe from harm wit them guarding us so well", Shizuka said, before Yami opened the front door and let them all out. The auburn-haired woman was right concerning the weather and Mana smiled as she stepped out in the sunlight for even though it was late summer, the sun still had its own powerful brilliance and shone with a certain warmth to soothe her skin and muscles. It was unfortunate she couldn't spend the morning with Malik today, but maybe that was for the best too. Especially because it had been difficult to resume their duties after sharing their kisses yesterday.

Mana was glad her tanned cheeks hid most of her blush as she still remembered the touches of soft lips against hers, or of Malik's fingers laced with hers and of his sweet caresses to her cheeks. They had nearly kept her awake all night, though had eventually been able to give her sweet dreams that made her wake up warm and comforted. These feelings were new and she treasured them, because they seemed to come from a fairytale and she was allowed to have them to herself. They made her feel something else than fear ever since their master had returned home and Mana smiled as they walked along the street towards the market.

Truthfully, Domino City was both old and new combined in a beautiful mix of homes leading towards the main centre where a market was set up. The stone houses were decorated by flowers and shrubs in small front yards while the shops had beautiful awnings or their name in golden letters upon the glass windows. Both men and women were selling goods and Mana looked on in curiosity as soon as she heard them call out towards the shopping public. "What are we looking for?", she asked and Shizuka smiled as she held up her basket. She had been in a conversation with Mai, regarding the latest hunt and if the blonde woman would be able to hunt a new stag soon. Mai had given her a promise she would do her best, to which Yami had merely smiled.

"Just some new products I need. Fresh fruit and vegetables, some more fish as well as eggs. True, most of the supplies will be brought to the house, but sometimes I do like to stroll through the different stands and buy some of the items myself. Especially since I am not satisfied with the last order", Shizuka explained, while she dragged Mana over towards one of the first stands and let her look at the new supplies. Mai sighed softly, yet stood tall as she gazed at the surrounding people, before glancing at Yami who had remained silent the whole way. Sometimes, it was still very unnerving, even though she should be used to it after at least four-and-a-half years. She glanced at the shadows following the pale Neko as if they were sewn to his body, but she also knew it was her Lord's way of protecting him.

Sighing softly again while touching the dagger against her hip when one man came too close to both girls, she was once again assured when he left. As much as the shadows would protect the man she owed her life to, she had to make sure the girls were safe. Even though the blonde woman was tired for lying awake all night she would not fail either Shizuka or Mana. Yet, the horrors of her life still plagued her after their visit, but she understood why they were back. Mai had to admit she hadn't been this scared of someone ever since arriving at the Sennen household, but her master had done it again. It had been impossible for her to sleep without seeing those mad rose-red eyes whilst they had been burning with a fury unrivalled by whatever she had seen before. It made her wonder how bad Anzu's fantasies really were and Mai nibbled her lip as she gazed at the Neko once more. The ruby, shaped like a red rose, still adorned his choker and the blonde woman couldn't help but see that as the final aggravation towards the shift in Anzu's behaviour.

Mai knew it was also her fault. She should have realised the brunette had looked up at her. She should have done something with those feelings, though Mai would never be able to return them. Then again, had she not taught Anzu well enough? Had she not taught the girl that both their master and the Neko were out of range? That she should just behave and accept her new life with gratitude? Yes, it had taken a while for Mai to show that kind of gratitude as well, but at least she knew who to thank for her safety. She knew to be grateful as she was still allowed to live a decent life instead of having been buried six feet under. _Alive_.

Drawing the dagger from her belt and whipping it to the side, she stopped a mere inch from the face of a man as she could see his hand twitching near Shizuka's side. At least the auburn-haired girl had given her a new chance at redemption and Mai had taken it with both hands as soon as she had been able to. She would protect the young woman from harm and raise her well, unlike she had been able to with Anzu apparently.

"Don't even dare", she threatened the man softly with her purple eyes gleaming in anger while the silver blade flashed in the offered sunlight. The shadows curled at the threat whilst slithering up Yami's legs to guard him even more when necessary. The Neko tilted his head ever so slightly as he gazed at the display and the shadows flashing dangerously at the offender. Would they bring home a new meal for his lover and crimson eyes with a dangerous glint, before the man scampered off and vanished within the crowd.

That had been too bad, but Yami wasn't planning on hunting the ingrate down. Not while his hurting leg was reminding of what had happened only a few days ago. The cut didn't hurt anymore, especially because it was just a tiny scratch compared to any other kind of wound he had ever received in the past. Yet, it was uncomfortable with the bandages around his throbbing limb and Yami beckoned the girls to round up their conversation while visiting the umpteenth stand for that day. Normally, he actually enjoyed going to the market as well, but he wanted to return now. Atemu was gone for his meeting, but what if he would return? The pale Neko wanted to spend every moment with his lover right now and he purred softly at the possible prospect of the demon returning with stories of blood painting the conference table a beautiful red.

After all, Otogi still deserved the severe punishment that was hanging above his head, though Yami also knew his lover wouldn't kill the insect right now. It would only bring him more trouble and more land to conquer, which was currently unnecessary. Otogi would be dealt with at a later date and the pale Neko smiled because it was a lovely prospect. Chuckling at the idea, Yami felt excitement well up within him as he got home and felt the surge of magic responding to the one curling around his legs. Atemu was home and at the sound of a Dragon roaring in the distance, he knew at least Seto had come with him too. He left the women to their chatter, glad that at least two out of the three women was feeling better as that had been the intentional goal of visiting the market. He knew Mai probably felt guilty and would recover later to a certain degree, though Yami didn't care about that right now. Yes, Anzu had been under her wing, but she had Shizuka now and no other would come, so it would have to be enough.

Using his nose to track his lover down while the shadows pulled at him to hurry up, Yami looked around the door frame towards the garden to see Atemu caressing the golden statue of a cat. A red ruby was merged at the centre of the carved out collar and Yami purred softly as he admired the beautiful statue. The feline was a slender creature upon a marble pedestal and the pale Neko almost felt jealous rise within him as he watched his lover admire the golden object while Seto stood next to him with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

"I see it has arrived?", Seto asked, raising an eyebrow as he knew it was a rhetorical question. Atemu glanced his way and smirked slightly while the shadows curled around his feet. For a mere moment he saw Yami in the doorway, a little to the side so Seto didn't see him and his smirk turned into a warm smile before he gazed back at the statue.

"Yes, it has. My enemy makes a fabulous object, doesn't he?", the tanned demon asked though Seto snorted softly in response. Atemu merely chuckled as he wiped a small speck of dirt from the golden surface. "I placed it here specifically to make sure everyone can enjoy the sight of this beautiful cat. A reminder", he murmured more to himself than anyone else, though Seto's ice-blue eyes gleamed either way.

"Whatever... Look, I came to this blasted meeting because I was bored, but what will you gain from this? You do know I can just buy this piece of land and nobody would care", Seto replied with his voice gaining an annoyed tune for he had spend hours at the meeting and so far, nothing had happened. Yami tilted his head slightly as he listened in on the conversation while enjoying the smirk Atemu send Seto's way once more.

"There's nothing to gain, Seto, aside from me selling a rotten piece of land I no longer want. I know you don't want it as it both borders to Otogi and Vivian. I was hoping I could sell it to either Akefia or Marik and considering it's rotten, they might start a war just because it is fun. Kill each other off...", Atemu murmured, trailing off while he admired the statue just a little more. Seto snorted softly while rolling his eyes almost fondly, before they hardened again.

"Then you do wish to gain something", he accused and Atemu chuckled darkly.

"They can have the piece of land, start a war, I don't care. But if they manage to overthrow Otogi, they will have to deliver him to me. I know you won't start a war as it will harm your precious income and carefully laid out plans. Marik on the other, he's excited for something to happen. Even Otogi can buy the land if he wants, especially because we'll then have a guaranteed war because Vivian won't let that go and Marik would want to see if he can gain something out of it too. All I want is Otogi as we are not yet quite finished", Atemu said ominously and Seto stared at him, before shaking his head.

"And here I was hoping to see blood during the meeting. You know, Marik and Otogi fighting over a piece of garbage with crappy neighbours like the rabid dogs they are is not yet very satisfying. That's futuristic material and I'm not sure you'll get any", Seto offered, raising his eyebrow slightly to make sure Atemu got his point. The tanned demon shrugged slightly with an eerie smile on his lips.

"It might still happen and that is good enough for me", he promised to which Seto hoped it did. If not, they'd have an angry Souleater on the loose and he wasn't particularly a fan of that either. "Besides, I am also still hoping someone will anger Marik to the point he'll start his mad hunt", Atemu whispered while he caressed the statue with an amused grin on his lips.

"Good, or else coming to the meeting would just be a big waste of my time", he said and Atemu laughed as he shook his head.

"It will be a waste of your time either way, considering you won't gain anything out of it at all!", he mocked, but Seto shrugged.

"I might throw a piece of garbage at the dogs myself if you won't get the job done. Now, please explain to me why you had your enemy molten in gold only for it to turn out into a cat? I know you have a fondness for the creatures, but this is getting a little obvious. I thought your secret was not supposed to be 'known' to others", Seto muttered, though it received him a harsh fist against the side of his arm with rose-red eyes glaring daggers at one of the more reasonable siblings. Seto hissed and snarled, returning the glare with full force, though Yami was pleased to see the other never made it. His lover was a master of the feat after all and the pale Neko purred as he shuddered in delight.

He knew the older brunette had always known about Atemu's fondness for cats. Especially because Seto had both witnessed what had happened to Akefia and Otogi. The taller demon didn't live in his own world either, he was always looking at every detail surrounding him and while others believed for Atemu to have punished his other siblings because they had hurt a 'possession', Yami knew Seto realised it went deeper than that. The more important thing was: so did Atemu and looking at the smirk, it was time for a little mind game.

"What else would I choose to have a statue of, Seto?", the tanned demon snorted in response, raising his eyebrow in question, though he was enjoying himself. "I'm not exactly like you who has multiple statues of Dragons in his garden nor his city. I have one, somewhere near the swimming pool. Now, I also have a cat, which I will show off to everyone who visits. All I need is a garden filled with catnip, don't you think so, Kitten?", Atemu asked as he turned to Yami who smiled as he walked into the garden and towards his lover's side. He bowed his head at Seto, who acknowledge his presence with a nod, before he rolled his eyes again.

"Marik was right", he said, to which Atemu rose his eyebrow and Seto snorted softly. "When we had our little 'gathering' he said Yami is your favourite possession. He's right as you would be willing to do anything for both your cats as well as him", the taller demon clarified and Atemu grinned in amusement.

"Of course he is my favourite and _of course_ I'd be willing to do everything for Yami. He has been with me the longest and is absolutely loyal. He has long since earned my favour", Atemu asked and his rose-red eyes were soft as they glanced at Yami who merely gave a smile. Seto shook his head in disbelieve, however.

"Don't let your wives hear you speak that way. They might get the wrong ideas", the taller demon cautioned though to that statement, Atemu rolled his eyes and gave a new snort.

"They won't hear it unless you continue to speak about it. Besides, I do not waste my ample free time on undesired possessions. Never have", Atemu muttered, glaring at Seto while the shadows curled around the three of them. Seto looked at them, before glancing back at his younger sibling whose rose-red eyes were dark while the shadows continued to grow. "They will make sure my 'wives' won't hear another word you dare to utter concerning me and Yami. You have always been one of my most reasonable siblings, but I will not have you spill words that are not for anyone else's ears", the tanned demon explained and Seto inclined his head in understanding. After all, it wouldn't be a good idea to have the world know of Atemu's weakness. Not that exploiting Atemu's weakness had ever been good for a third party for if one dared to touch one of his sibling's possessions, nobody lived to tell the tale... touch the Neko and Atemu became a true monster which Seto rather didn't see again.

"My apologies", he muttered, because those were the hardest words to utter, before he tilted his head in curiosity. "Though, now that we are in private there was something I meant to ask. Not that it truly matters, but why did you decide to put your wife in the dungeon? You wouldn't do that out of nothing", Seto continued as he crossed his arms over his chest again while he watched Yami. There was something different, but he couldn't place his finger onto what it was that irked him which was why Seto wanted to keep his brother talking.

"Who said I didn't put her in the dungeons for my own pleasure?", Atemu questioned while he mimicked Seto's curious tilt of the head. Why would someone not have her down there for their own pleasure? He was especially loving it to have her at the shadow's disposal before he would gift her to his sister and be done with the whole ordeal.

"_I_ know you don't do that. I'm your brother and you, Atemu, do not stick people behind bars over nothing", Seto retorted, though Atemu chuckled in response.

"Even so, it was a lot of fun", the younger sibling purred and Seto wished he could strangle the other for being a pain. Aside from the shadows murdering him before he could attempt, Yami would probably gauze his eyes out as well. Was that a ruby around the slender neck?

"I'm not saying it probably wasn't amusing, Atemu. You are as sadistic as the rest of us in that regard and perhaps even more so than some of us, but at the same time you aren't cruel without reason. She angered you", Seto clarified and Atemu shrugged.

"Obviously", he answered, before sighing. "I have simple rules in my household and one of them is that I will not tolerate lies, rumours or personal information to be spread between the family. Aside from that, Anzu was stupid enough to disregard a very important aspect of her life and she is damn lucky I neither cut out her tongue or had her mouth sewn shut. The dungeons were a warning, nothing more", were the continued words, followed by a shrug from Atemu's shoulders.

"Yes, why didn't you cut out her tongue?", the other demon asked out of curiosity, considering it was against Atemu's nature to show mercy unless he could kill someone to his own satisfaction. Death was the only mercy his younger sibling knew and leaving Anzu untouched after she offended the tanned demon was an oddity. Atemu merely gave a smile while tilting his head towards the pale Neko in slight answer.

"Yami asked for leniency. Instead of maiming or torturing her, I was to teach her a different lesson instead. He likes his pets, even if they can be rather annoying, but we have come to an agreement currently. No more pets, four women and stable-hand qualify just fine", were the soft words, followed by an eerie smirk and Seto knew he missed more than just what irked him about Yami currently. He still couldn't put his finger on it, though his eyes continued to be drawn towards the ruby around the pale slender neck. It was as if he had seen it before and he glanced towards the place the cat statue had been before the shadows had covered it up to block out their current conversation. Atemu continued to smirk and Seto was almost afraid to ask because he had no reason to leave Kisara's side prematurely.

"Four women?", was the mere question leaving his lips and Atemu nodded.

"Obviously. If one does not learn and then dares to hurt my possession... Seto, have you forgotten Otogi?", the tanned demon asked and Seto refrained from shuddering. He stood above that, but he could still remember the way blood coated the floor and walls prior to his youngest sibling being subdued enough so they had been able to drag him off their wailing brother. The following punishment hadn't been as severe as the wounds Otogi had to live with and the brunet sighed at the memory. His ice-blue eyes turned to Yami again, who merely tilted his head as he was addressed and there was a dark gleam in his crimson irises Seto didn't want to read.

It was true Yami was with Atemu since eight years now and from the very first moment had his youngest sibling tried to protect what he called 'his'. He had succeeded to a certain degree, though his most successful move was to start living in his current house the moment he turned eighteen. Whatever had happened after that was mostly a secret, though Yami had bloomed from being a frightened Neko to the confident male standing beside his brother. Seto was even honest if he said the Neko was influenced by Atemu, especially as he could witness that gleam in those crimson eyes which spoke of torture towards Otogi if the Neko would ever get his hands on the sibling. Not only that, but Yami approved of anything his brother did and that was one thing Seto was both afraid as well as certain of.

"How long has this been going on?", he asked, his voice flat as he gazed from Yami to Atemu as the puzzle pieces fell into place. It was still a guess, but deep down the brunet knew he was right. Them, standing this close together... Yami being able to ask for leniency while there was a ruby around the slender pale neck which he had been given at exactly the same time his brother had erected a golden statue of a cat with an equal-looking, red jewel gleaming in the centre of it all.

"How long has _what_ been going on, dear brother?", Atemu purred, chuckling softly as ice-blue eyes narrowed. Seto didn't like it if someone was playing with him and he growled softly in displeasure.

"You damn well know what I mean, Atemu. A cat-like statue with a red ruby? Your Neko wearing something quite similar and who is able to ask for your 'mercy'? Marik was right, there is more between the two of you than what you are trying to show", Seto muttered, though he was met with a soft chuckling.

"Took you long enough", Atemu replied, still laughing softly, before he pulled Yami against his hip with one arm. The pale Neko merely purred, his crimson eyes still gleaming though it was with approval this time. Seto merely stared at them, astounded they could have kept it a secret for this long and angry that he had allowed for them both to play with him for the past eight years.

"You wanted me to find out", he hissed while glaring at Atemu who grinned in amusement.

"Obviously or else you would have never known. You might be good with details, but this is my game, Seto. Everything that I do is planned out long before you realise it. You coming to the meeting, you knowing I want Otogi dead even after all these years, you finding out about Yami being my lover for more than seven years... It's all a game", Atemu said and Seto bristled softly, before he snorted.

"Seven years?", he asked, before he realised that his sibling meant the 'lover'-aspect and Atemu nodded.

"_More_ than seven years", the tanned demon emphasised and he felt the black tail curl around his arm. "Not that it is any of your concern what goes on in my chambers. No more than I wish to know what goes in yours and what you do to my sister", Atemu continued with a smirk and Seto prided himself on not blushing at the comment. It was true, after all, neither one had to know that private detail about each other's life and the brunet demon was not one willing to share. Or let it bother him. _At all_.

"Or should that be what my sister does to you?", the tanned man purred, smirking devilishly and Seto couldn't help but narrow his eyes while his younger sibling was tempting him.

"What is the meaning of those words?", he inquired and for the first time he could see Yami chuckle without sound. It didn't surprise him for he had seen Yami's wounds before they had had the time to heal. The fact Yami was able to purr, rumble or growl was a downright miracle his brother should be thankful for on his bare knees. Yet, Atemu merely chuckled as well and Seto loathed the fact his younger sibling was having fun at his expense.

"Well, if you are that eager to discuss 'chamber-material', then why don't you start? I always wondered what was really going on when Kisara had you hanging from the ceiling. I'm not entirely sure you were practising your torture techniques like you told me", Atemu said, still smirking and this time, Seto couldn't fight the blush. This time, it dusted his cheeks a lovely pink which made him hate everything about his younger sibling right there and then.

"Atemu... you were twelve. _Why_ do you still remember that?", he asked and Atemu gave a small shrug.

"I just happen to have a good memory?", was the innocently asked question, before the tanned demon grew serious. Eerily, Yami followed in his mood which was a blank look upon his features while those crimson eyes had taken on a dark tune. The shadows thickened and it was only with sheer willpower that Seto held back on his own magic. "Enough of that nonsense, however. You have always been one of my siblings I hold in high regard. Break that respect and you will answer to me", Atemu threatened and Seto growled softly in response.

"Don't you dare threaten me like that, Atemu. It is your secret and you decided to tell me, which you shouldn't have done if you want to be safe. Yet... it is unfortunate you can rest assured for I don't want to be the cause of our family dismembered and gone. I have no wish to take Akefia's position, nor the responsibility of organising a family funeral", Seto bit back, though Atemu gave a snort.

"If they would find out, no matter the means, there won't be anything left to bury. Not when I'm through with them", was the dark response and Seto couldn't help but feel a cold twinge in his stomach, because he knew the threat could be made real.

"Then you would rule", he merely said, because he knew his youngest sibling loathed that prospect. Atemu merely shook his head as he chuckled and there was this eerie black gleam in his eyes which Seto knew all too well unfortunately.

"No, I would not. I'd leave that up to you, which would be the only reason to keep you alive with a shadow in your head. Though that would only happen after I was through dismembering you. Limb for unnecessary limb", Atemu ground out slowly, yet he was still smirking, as if he dared Seto and the latter sighed softly with a roll of his eyes.

"And people think Marik is insane. You can be worse in the right circumstances", he muttered darkly while the shadows evaporated slowly. The sun came back, as did the beautiful garden with the surrounding sounds and warmth. Yami was released only slightly because Atemu was not afraid to get caught. Why would he be after all? He was allowed to hold onto his own possession, which he did as if the pale Neko was a treasure and Seto took a deep breath as he could feel himself relax ever so slightly.

"Yet, the difference is: I am perfectly sane, just very protective of those dear to me. When you touch what I call mine, you forfeit your right to live in the right circumstances", Atemu chuckled as an afterthought and Seto could feel the goosebumps again. He had never truly enjoyed the sight of slaughter, not like his other siblings. Yes, he was cruel in his own way, but couldn't be bothered by the endless ways of torturing his enemies to death because time was money and no hair on his head wanted to compromise. Except when it came to Kisara, perhaps.

"Glad you understand", Atemu merely said at Seto's silence and he smiled, though it wasn't a warm one. More eerie like and Seto rolled his eyes, even though it seemed as if his younger sibling took that as an answer. "Now, if you don't mind, there is a meeting we have to attend once more considering I hope our siblings came up with a reasonable price to pay for what I offer them. It's unfortunate I must leave you again, Kitten", the tanned demon continued and he watched how crimson eyes gleamed, before Yami tilted his head in understanding and slowly released his lover.

"Yes, I'll come back in one piece", Atemu promised which had Seto gagging mentally behind his back, though the shadows curled eerily as if they knew what he was thinking. He was wrong however with what he thought they were portraying and the tanned demon silently wished they would stop bothering him about the images as they gave him a damn migraine. Even more so than his siblings did, but Atemu knew he had to keep the images to himself for a little while longer. Especially because his kitten had finally slept well and looked to be better as well. He could see it as he looked at his lover while Seto walked back towards his Dragon. Yami seemed happier, almost like he had been on their travels and that relieved Atemu. Enough so he could ignore the shadows for a moment while they skewered Seto to a bunch of dead babies for they had apparently decided his sibling would make a lovely meal nowadays. Especially as they roasted the skewer above a massive furnace and he sighed softly while keeping that a secret from the brunet demon.

Yami merely smiled at Atemu's soft words with his crimson eyes warm in answer as he didn't speak, though he didn't need to. The tanned demon knew exactly what the warm gleam meant, before he let the shadows consume his body. The blue eyed white Dragon which Seto used for transportation had already taken flight, but the pale Neko knew his lover would win. He always did, no matter what the challenge and sighing softly, Yami stroked the shadows that had nestled themselves in his arms like a purring black cat. They reminded him of the kittens in his dreams as they made their content sound and Yami purred softly in return, before he made his way back inside. Lunch was probably waiting for him as well as a rocking bed between the trees and he was looking forward to his catnap. His pets could do without him for a moment, though he looked up slightly as he could see Mana and Malik through the window.

They seemed to be arguing, though not in anger as Malik seemed to be telling her a story urgently which had Mana seemingly panicking as she had her hands upon her cheeks while shaking her head violently. Yet, Malik's hand reached out for one of hers and Yami perked his ears up as he saw the girl sniff softly. Blinking in curiosity, he forgot his nap as his eyes followed the retreating duo, before he went back outside himself as well while still cradling the shadows. This was growing to be interesting and Yami purred in excitement as he stalked after the couple.

True, he had said he didn't mind them being together, but how far had they progressed? So far, the shadows that had been watching over the house while Atemu and him were away, had told of a budding friendship. Yami purred as he knew something else was going on, especially as Malik had touched Mana's thigh in reassurance on the day of their return and now they appeared to be running off together. Sure, the shadows knew all and Yami realised he could ask them, but it was far more fun to hunt after them. Even though his leg hurt as he crouched behind the Dragon barn and crawled inside. His fingers twitched as he leaned his weight upon his wounded arm, but his curiosity grew as he could hear them talk. Quickly, he used the shadows to get him upon the attic of the barn and smirking like he was ready to pounce on his prey, the pale Neko listened while watching the couple below.

"Mana, it's all right, calm down", Malik urged softly as he grasped the younger girl's hands and held them softly. The brunette was shaking her head while she fought against the panic and her dark-blue eyes were wide with slight fear as the tanned male tried to soothe her nerves by caressing her cheek softly.

"No, Malik! It's not all right! If your sister knows, then so does our master and if he knows... Malik, if he knows then we will be tortured to death. Look at what is happening to Anzu! She has still not been released, but she did something against his permission. If he finds out we kissed...!", Mana argued, though Malik shook his head.

"No! No, it's all right! Ishizu merely said that it looks as if we are growing a little too comfortable. She doesn't know we kissed, she doesn't know anything. I just told her that we are growing close because we have had such a lovely time together, which is true. Yes, I am confused, like I told you yesterday... but I still want to see you", Malik whispered and he sighed softly. If only he hadn't kissed her, then he wouldn't feel this way. As if he was haunted, as if he was sick, as if he was floating and the happiest man in the world. He had never felt this way before and somehow... he had been able to admit that to her yesterday.

Mana sighed softly, her voice barely audible. "I'm so confused too, Malik. I'm scared and yet, I want to see you. I want to spend my time with you even though I know it's dangerous. How can I not show that I am grateful to you being with me, while that is all I really want right now? The danger is frightening and exciting at the same time, I have butterflies in my stomach but don't know how to tame them. Malik, I don't know what to do, but I do know that I want to be with you", Mana confessed softly and another sigh left her lips. She had been awake most of the night, pacing in her bedroom because she didn't know what was wrong with her. Never before had she felt like this, an urge to be with someone she knew for barely two weeks.

It was dangerous, frightening and wrong. She knew all of that and she had tried to stop herself from thinking about Malik throughout the night, but when she had seen him at breakfast, all caution had left her. She had wanted his soothing touch, his comforting stance beside her because only then did she feel like she could take on the world. Only then did she feel safe while her master was present in his own home. Yet, all of that would fall apart right now.

"She doesn't know we kissed, Mana. It's all right, but you had to know what my sister said. We can be friends, we can support each other, but that's all we can let the outside world know if you want to... continue", Malik whispered softly, because he wasn't even sure if there was something they could continue. Had all of this even a meaning? Or were their minds just playing tricks? Mana took a soft shuddering breath and then nibbled her lip.

"Even though I'm not sure if we should, I want you close, Malik. I- I liked kissing you... and I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling, but with you I feel safe", was her soft reply and the tanned male drew Mana in a gentle embrace. Softly, she grasped his clothes, knowing full well that it was wrong to feel this, but she couldn't help herself. Malik brought her a form of peace and tranquillity she had never felt before. When he pressed his lips against her temple softly, Mana smiled slightly because she treasured the affectionate gesture.

"I liked kissing you as well, Mana. A lot", Malik admitted and the young girl nodded.

"Would we be able to keep it a secret hough? Would we be able to be friends?", Mana asked softly and Malik looked at her, before he nodded.

"We are friends, Mana", he answered while leaning down ever so slightly. "Just with an extra touch", and the younger girl couldn't help but agree to those words. They were friends, they brought each other comfort and everyone should be able to understand that. Yet, as their lips met in a soft kiss, Mana knew she wanted this too. She wanted Malik's kisses and his arms around her. She wanted these good feelings even though they drove her mad with confusion. Kissing Malik stilled all of that though, it stopped her mind from spinning and she sighed softly as their kiss broke. The tanned male murmured softly against her lips and Mana agreed. This peace, she wanted it and a soft hum escaped her throat as Malik pulled her a little closer once more.

From his perch, Yami tilted his head as he chuckled silently while still carrying a predatory smirk upon his lips. It was most pleasing to see his pets at ease with each other, even though they had apparently no idea what they were feeling or doing in the first place. Deep down, it reminded him of how he had felt towards Atemu in the very beginning, yet it was different all the same. He would cling to his lover from sundown to sunrise just to feel at ease, even though their romance had been as forbidden as murdering someone, but at least they had been able to show their love in secrecy. Mana and Malik had no idea what they had and Yami shook his head as he wanted to throw every romance story at them he had acquired over the years. The shadows purred next to him in agreement while they curled around his frame so they could take him back towards the chambers he shared with Atemu.

The pale Neko couldn't help but wonder how far they'd be willing to go, especially because Malik was different. Yet, it was also exciting, considering he had two pets who sought each other out. As soon as Atemu would be back, Yami would tell him because it was a fun adjustment to their game. But they'd wait with telling the pets, just to tease them a little and Yami chuckled darkly while the shadows locked the door for security reasons. He couldn't help but also wonder to whom Ishizu would be loyal to, before his attention was captured by the shadows purring at him.

Chuckling again, Yami returned the purr as he shed himself of his shoes and vest, before being dragged into the garden by the black tendrils. Cats came up to greet him and he played with them in return as well as the shadows who made him laugh while he missed his lover. Yet, his wounded limbs were tired and so was he, thus as soon as he reached the rocking bed, Yami was glad he could lie down. Why was he tired? He hadn't done anything today... and deep down, Yami wished Atemu was with him. Sighing softly as he curled up in his self-made nest, he was glad a few of the cats joined him. The shadows hummed as they guarded him and crimson eyes slowly fell close. He missed his demon, his scent, his strong arms and at the thought, Yami sighed softly. Hopefully they would torture someone to death this evening so his lover might be able to sleep peacefully.

Opening his eyes once, he glanced at the shadows curling around his frame and he stroked them gently because he did love them. "Can you leave Atemu alone tonight? For once? Just like you have always done?", he whispered and he curled up some more as the surrounding cats joined him in his nap. The shadows merely purred as they covered him and slithered through his hair while pushing against his abdomen. They appeared to be happy and protective of him and Yami chuckled softly as he appreciated that. Yet, he also wanted for his lover to protect him and he kissed the shadows softly while they nuzzled him with affection. "If Atemu doesn't sleep well, he can't protect us. Please, leave him alone tonight?", he pleaded, but they didn't speak back to him. The wisps of magic merely curled around his frame while humming softly and Yami sighed as he closed his eyes once more. At least they were with him now and the pale Neko smiled as he continued to stroke them until sleep claimed him completely.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review! I'll try to post chapter 14 tomorrow, but it needs massive rewriting as I have done some more research and I need to change the timeline. I have an idea on how to change it (which also makes the chapter better in my opinion), but I just need to get it to work with me. See you all then though, byebye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry this took me so long, but I was interrupted all the time and away today with another friend of mine so I couldn't update this one until right now. This chapter has someone been completely rewritten as I loathed the previous attempt and I do admit, personally... I love the way it turned out. There is some more fluff and some more "reading between the lines", but you'll see. Thank you all so much for reviewing the previous chapter _Pharaohs Girl18, Guest _and _Koobre_. Your reviews were very much appreciated and I hope you'll like this chapter just as much! **

**Little torture in this chapter, some, but little. Let the drama commence! **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 14**

/\/\/\/\/\

Seated upon a most comfortable chair the shadows had procured while the rocking-bed moved slightly in the wind, Atemu sipped from his goblet with a loving smile upon his lips. His lover was absolutely gorgeous in the warm sunlight while he was enjoying his catnap and the tanned demon continued to smile while he caressed one of his cats that had taken it upon herself to occupy his lap completely. Even the shadows were humming softly in jealousy, though they were far more interested with cuddling up to Yami than anything else. He was their precious possession after all and while he was asleep, they would protect him from everything they could.

One of the tabby cats stretched lazily beside Yami with a soft mew, before he got up and left to wander around the garden. The shadows immediately took up the empty spot, even though it earned them an undignified mew from one of the other felines. Not that they cared, considering Yami remained asleep and the dark magic purred when their master chuckled softly. The pale Neko even murmured softly while trying to hide himself in his blankets and pillow which was the most adorable sight Atemu could wish for after having survived his siblings for the day. The worst thing about it was that he had to return tomorrow, which he was not looking forward to at all and Atemu took another sip of his wine to easy the bile from his throat.

"Até...?", Yami whispered softly and rose-red irises locked with half-lidded crimson eyes at the soft call. Even the shadows were dejected when the pale Neko seemed to wake up, though Atemu quickly placed his goblet, as well as the other cat, on the floor so he could join his lover upon the steady bed between the trees. Claws fastened themselves in his clothes immediately when he did, though the tanned demon enjoyed the sensation of his lover wanting him and he pulled the pale Neko against his frame gently. "You're back...", was Yami's next murmur and Atemu smiled as he felt his kitten rub his head against his chest.

"I will always come back to you, Kitten, even though the meeting has been given a second day considering no one could make up their mind and now Vivian wants to join the discussion as well. Which is fine by me, because I wasn't really looking forward to deliver Anzu onto her doorstep. Dropping the woman off at the meeting is easier and quicker", Atemu muttered while he caressed Yami's back in soothing motions. Not just because his kitten loved it, but also because he needed it.

"You still want to kill her yourself... I can hear it on your voice", the pale Neko chuckled while his tail curled in delight and the shadows purred for that was their wish as well. They wanted to keep, maim and torment the brunette who was currently sucked dry by another part of their body. Atemu snorted softly, even though Yami continued to laugh for him being caught. The shadows softly pressed against their master to make him accept the idea their precious had planted in his mind and the tanned demon rolled his eyes fondly.

"Maybe just a little", he admitted softly and Yami purred with laughter, before he looked up at his lover and kissed the tanned lips softly. Warm hands caressed his back a little more and the pale Neko gasped when they squeezed his backside teasingly, before he moaned softly and tried to pull his lover closer against his frame. Just because he could and Atemu chuckled when their kiss broke apart. Gently, he rubbed his nose against his kitten's pale one, before he just embraced the pale Neko and enjoyed their moment together. That was, until the shadows rang with another hum and the tanned demon sighed as they signalled for dinner to be served soon.

"How about you'll let me be with Yami a little more?", Atemu asked while his kitten purred softly with mirth and the tanned demon chuckled while the shadows were placing images in his mind. Of wives cowering in fear and of Anzu roasting above a fire pit. "Yes, yes. I know she still has to be made into an example, but we after dealing with family members I just need to be hugged", were the demons next words, even though he knew he shouldn't have said that. Yami laughed while black tendrils wrapped around their frames while wriggling themselves between their bodies and Atemu sighed softly before he laughed as well. He was currently covered by as much shadows as they could possibly managed while having chased the other cats off the bed in the process. Yami merely nuzzled them, before he pressed himself closer to his lover's body. The shadows let him while they pulled him closer and then purred while showing the most happy as well as loving macabre images they could muster.

"They love you", Yami whispered with a soft chuckle and Atemu followed him in his mirth while he slowly pushed the dark magic away so he could sit up more properly. He stroked and nuzzled them in return, before he uncovered his lover from the thick black blanket of loving affection.

"They love you more and even though I'd really wish we could cuddle some more, the shadows are right. There is a pet I must present to the others so that they will never hurt you again. Maybe someone will even plead for her, wouldn't that be fun?", Atemu chuckled and Yami smirked while kissing his lover's cheek fondly.

"Maybe, who knows? I will wait for you in the dining room", Yami whispered and Atemu nodded while he watched his lover leave the garden. The shadows curled around his frame as he let them take him to the dungeons, were he stared at the whimpering and shivering girl in her cell. The shadows were eating away at her life force and it was why Anzu's blue eyes were glassed over completely. She was trying not to feel it while the shadows pushed into her body to slowly kill her from within.

Yet, Anzu couldn't help but find it amazing how fast her mind adjusted to taking her into the place she hadn't visited in years. It was a little piece of safe haven she had always gone to whenever someone had used her body against her will, just like the shadows were currently doing, but it didn't hurt. Not while she was in the safe corner of her mind where the sun was shining brightly and where the birds were singing their most beautiful songs. Yes, at the edges there was only darkness, but she tried to ignore it as much as possible while locking herself away from all the hurt. She had survived for years doing this and it was how she would continue to do so in order to free her husband from the dangerous curse he had fallen into. When she did, her husband would keep her safe once more and Anzu smiled as she knew she would survive this trial as well.

Only when all of this would be over, would her husband touch her the way she wanted after all. When she would be free from the ice-cold touches to her skin, would he kiss and caress her while bringing himself to blissful glory. He would plant the seed of life within her and Anzu smiled for they would raise a beautiful daughter. Yet, she gasped in horror when the image was sucked out of her mind while the shadows slithered close to her safe haven. They were humming dangerously while they had already attacked so much of her mind and she screamed in defiance for she wanted to keep this. Yet, her blue eyes focused slowly when she could see someone kneel before her and she trembled when those dark rose-red eyes were glaring at her.

"Don't tell me you are afraid, now are you, Anzu? After all, this is but a _touch_ of what we are capable of", Atemu hissed softly, before the shadows covered her frame with a simple dress worthy of slaves. It was sewn together and barely covered her body, but it would do perfectly to show the other unnecessary pets what would happen if they would go against him. Nobody hurt his lover and with that thought, Atemu grasped the brunette from the floor and hoisted her up to her feet. "Let's go, _my dear_", he purred eerily while the shadows curled in glee as they transported them to the dining room's main entrance. He could hear the soft silver bell ringing while the shadows slipped inside to notify his lover and Atemu smirked while Anzu dug her heels into the floor.

She didn't want this for she didn't want the others to see her. She was bruised and had dried crusts of blood covering her face. She was more than them, she was worthy of her husband's attention, but nobody would understand. Anzu cried out in defiance as she was dragged passed the door, before her knees hit the tiled floor when her husband threw her down at everyone's feet. The immediate silence was deafening and Anzu shuddered when she could feel all eyes on her. Rose-red eyes merely narrowed at the small gathering of people at the dining table and he smirked when Anzu began to sob softly.

There was a soft rustling of clothes as she wept, though the following growl was far worse. "If you so much as move to help her, I will have you quartered on the spot and fed to everyone present in this room", Atemu warned as his rose-red eyes fell upon Mai. The blonde woman bit her lip in debate, but she remained frozen to her seat when her memory served her images of what her master could do. Especially when those burning rose-red eyes gleamed in fury and Mai shuddered while she remained where she was. He seemed to have lost his mind, but they all knew he was perfectly sane which was even more frightening.

"Let me show you an example of what will happen if you either insult me or my possession. I wanted to make sure you all knew how it looks like when you _do not obey_ my rules. They are simple and leave you with little restrictions, yet this woman apparently thought she could go against my wishes. You do not question me or my rules and you _never_ touch my possession. Nor do you think of me more than just your Lord. I have accepted a marriage contract concerning all of you because it is to keep you out of harm, but I want _nothing_ from you and I can throw you back at my siblings whenever I please. Let Anzu be an example to all of you, for tomorrow morning she will be send off to my sister Vivian and will serve her until the day she dies", Atemu said softly, yet his voice was crystal clear in the silent dining room.

"Learn from Anzu, for if you ever have the fantasies she has, I will also have you sold to my _beloved_ sister. Just as I will do with her. You are here because Yami took pity upon you all and you should thank him on your bleeding knees. Anzu crossed that line, she forgot who she owed her gratitude to and this is the end result. She will be the good whore she always has been and I am sure my sister will take great pleasure in her torture. _You have been warned_", he hissed, yet, the women still didn't move. Not that he cared while Anzu continued to sob softly.

"My Lord, please", Mai whispered suddenly and rose-red eyes turned to the blonde woman. She was shaking like a leaf while all eyes focused on her and Atemu almost smirked when he could see Ishizu trying to urge her not to say anything. "Please, let her have one more meal with the dignity of a woman before she is send off and will endure the punishment you see fit for her crimes. It is my fault Anzu has become this way-", the blonde woman continued and Atemu chuckled softly at those words.

"Because you have done me a great service, Mai, I shall 'forgive' you for pleading for the woman who has done much wrong. You see, it is your fault she has become this way although it is her _own_ fault for insulting both me and Yami. But don't you worry, Mai, I will torture you for the rest of your life with guilt until the moment I am bored with you. As for Anzu... Very well, I can give her one last meal. After all, she must have a little bit of strength to entertain my sister when I deliver her to Vivian's doorstep tomorrow. Breakfast it is, as I'd prefer to let her go hungry tonight", Atemu declared and slowly, Mai sank back into the seat. Her face was a ghostly pale and her purple eyes were gleaming with fear. Her master would never make her forget, never, and the blonde woman turned her gaze away from Anzu while she regretted her decision. Atemu merely chuckled darkly, before he grasped the brunette's arm again with a smirk curling his lips.

"Let's go, _my dear_. You have the front-row seat after all and there is are a few souls I must feed on", the tanned demon said and at his words, the shadows thickened before they joined him at his side to cover him whole. Anzu shrieked in fear as they did and the sound echoed through the dining room, before it fell silent once more. It remained that way while the women and Malik recovered, though both Yami and Ishizu were eating dinner as if nothing had happened. Mai excused herself from the table and crimson eyes spotted the tears upon the woman's face prior to her disappearing. Mana merely stared ahead of herself while every word Malik had ever said about their master was one big lie. The tanned young male had just been proven wrong, just like everyone else, for everyone had believed the demon would never turn against them. Shizuka was silent as well, before the servants with their glassy eyes came and cleaned everything away.

"Ishizu? Do you still have that sleeping draught?", the young woman asked softly and blue eyes gazed into stormy-grey ones, before Ishizu nodded.

"Yes, I do, Shizuka. Come, I'll walk you to the infirmary to give you some", the black-haired woman answered, before she inclined her head towards Yami. The pale Neko smiled and did the same, before he rose from his seat with a bunch of shadows gathered in his arms. He bid the remaining couple farewell with a knowing smile upon his lips prior to walking away from the dining room and into the hallway. He wanted to join his lover and the shadows purred as they heard his wish while they guided him towards the courtyard. The sight of the setting sun was beautiful and the shadows purred as their precious admired it for a moment, before he followed them down the stone staircase.

"Kitten", Atemu whispered softly as soon as Yami joined him at his side. The shadows had notified him beforehand and the demon smiled when he could kiss the pale cheek lovingly. After all, the current criminal was about to die and Anzu was a little occupied with a few shadows of her own. He was free to greet his kitten the way he wanted and Yami smiled lovingly as he enjoyed the arm around his waist. Crimson eyes glanced at the brunette moaning and whimpering in her cell prior to Atemu taking him to his seat which they could join.

"Cover her", Atemu requested softly and the shadows purred as they covered Anzu's cell so she wouldn't be able to look at them. "We don't want her to spill secrets tomorrow morning at breakfast, now do we?", the tanned demon purred and Yami chuckled softly while he made himself comfortable upon his lover's lap. Nuzzling his world, the pale Neko purred as he felt peace settling over his being which he hoped to share with the demon.

"You are being unnecessarily kind towards Anzu for letting her eat breakfast. Why?", Yami questioned softly while he licked his lover's neck submissively and Atemu caressed his back soothingly in return.

"Well, because she does need her strength to get to my sister. Plus, this way I get to torture your other pet for Mai so willingly offered herself", was the soft answer and Yami purred softly. "Yes, she did me a great service and yes, Anzu may never see the light of day again because she's stuck in this dungeon, but I haven't made up my mind yet. Aside from all of that, if I let the wench go back up it will only be far more pleasurable to see the dread falling over her face", Atemu continued while he continued to caress his kitten's back.

"Sneaky", Yami teased while he rubbed his ear against his lover's shoulder and purred louder than before. It always made him feel good to do that and Atemu chuckled while he scratched the other ear gently. The torture in front of them was truly not as interesting as his kitten's affectionate side and the tanned demon smiled as he enjoyed the emotion. It was a relieve to know Yami was feeling better, especially after he had felt so guilty the past few days. Even though the tiredness had not yet passed and as the evening prolonged, his kitten was snoozing in his arms.

"Kitten, perhaps we will have to see Ishizu and ask her why you are so tired?", he offered softly while the shadows were giving him another soul to eat. He had been a little hungry this evening and even though the taste was horrid, Atemu gratefully swallowed the offered food. Yami murmured softly while waking ever so slightly to kiss the tanned lips, before the pale Neko cuddled up to his lover some more.

"I'm just tired", he whispered, even though he knew it was not normal. He was never this tired and even though he enjoyed his catnaps_ every_ day, this was a little ridiculous. If Atemu would tell him to run right now, Yami wasn't sure if his brain would cooperate. He barely registered for his lover to pick him up bridal style as well, though his nose easily found it's way to the tanned neck in order to nuzzle it.

"Which has been like this for several days. The wounds have not infected?", Atemu asked while he let the shadows take them to their chambers. Yami shook his head and as he was placed down, he took the bandages off his arm and leg. The cuts into his skin were looking just fine, even though the tanned demon hated it for them to be upon his lover's limbs in the first place. He was glad they were healing quite nicely, however, and he sighed softly as he touched Yami's forehead.

"I'm just a little worried, my love", were the demon's next words and Yami smiled kindly at him while the shadows curled around his frame. They were humming their unusual song softly and the pale Neko yawned as it soothed him. Atemu glanced at the dark magic and then rolled his eyes while he shushed them. "You're not getting him to yourself, so shush. He's still my husband", Atemu warned and he eased himself out of his clothes, before joining his lover upon the bed. The black tendrils merely curled and murmured in denial, before they covered the canopy bed like eerie curtains. A few wisps of magic curled around the bodies of their master and possession which made them purr as they were accepted.

"They love you", Yami whispered once more and Atemu chuckled while he pulled his lover against his frame and were glad the shadows had eaten the pale Neko's clothes. He would be granted with new ones tomorrow, but for now, the tanned demon wanted to embrace the man he loved.

"They love you more", was Atemu's answer again as well and the shadows purred while they nuzzled his hair, as if they were trying to prove him wrong. Not that it mattered, he knew both his lover and himself were loved equally, though he liked to tease his magic with the opposite occasionally. Yet, he was glad they had settled down with their images lately for it made him sleep wonderfully and Atemu yawned while he pulled Yami a little bit closer. His lover was comfortably warm and the demon smiled when his lover murmured something in his sleep.

"Yes, my love, sweet dreams", Atemu replied just as softly, even though he knew he would have them. Especially as morning came and the tanned demon smiled while he could feel the pleasant tingles of waking beside his lover course through his body. He tightened his hold upon the pale Neko slightly while he listened to the soft purrs, yet, the tanned demon frowned when something appeared to be different. Murmurs left his throat in his half-sleep at the same time the shadows were playing with his hair and Atemu forced his eyes open to look at Yami sleeping in his arms. His purrs were off and his warm body was warmer than it should be, a fact he knew all too well. The current sound leaving his lover's lips as different, one of discomfort and gently, Atemu laid his hand against Yami's brow. The shadows were awake as well and they hummed softly with their own distress, especially when the pale Neko mewed softly prior to him waking up.

"Ssh, Kitten, it's all right", the tanned demon murmured while he carded his fingers through the soft tri-coloured hair. "No arguments this time, though, I'm taking you to see Ishizu", Atemu continued while he pulled the covers from his body. The shadows were quick in dressing him, before they covered Yami's skin with silk nightwear so that he was somewhat presentable.

"I'm just tired", Yami tried, though Atemu rumbled deep within his chest which had the pale Neko droop his ears submissively. His demon knew best after all and he really shouldn't question that, but even though Ishizu was the most useful wife, Yami wasn't very fond of being touched when he didn't want to be. He could appreciate a hug and a soft touch upon his shoulder, but he hated it to be examined, which was why he dreaded the moment of their arrival at the infirmary.

"Ishizu!", Atemu barked through the empty chambers and the shadows reacted to his call immediately while they slithered underneath closed doors to find the woman still asleep in her bed. Yami smiled at the horrified scream echoing through the chambers, while he let Atemu cover him with one of the clean sheets as soon as he was seated upon one of the beds. Had the wound infected him still? Or had one of the demons made him sick? Had the blonde demonic girl he'd played with carried some sort of disease? Would he let his lover down again?

His thoughts were broken when Ishizu entered the infirmary, her tanned skin paler than usual while she was trying to shake the fear from her mind. The shadows were purring and murmuring as if they were laughing, yet they stopped as soon as they reached their master and possession. "My Lord", Ishizu greeted, her hair still in a braid and in her nightgown considering it was barely morning. Atemu merely inclined his head, before he let her get closer to Yami.

"I woke up just now to him having a slight fever as well as purrs of discomfort. Because he has been so tired these past few days, I want to know if something is wrong with him", Atemu said and Ishizu nodded, before she reached out towards the pale Neko's face. He tried to shy away from her, but denied himself the movement while he let her cold hands touch him.

"Is he eating well? Not nauseas? Did you encounter sick people while being away from the house?", the black-haired woman asked softly, before she examined Yami's throat.

"Not that I am aware of and he's eating just fine. He's just tired since our return", Atemu answered truthfully, for he hadn't seen any kind of sick people and Yami had spend most of their time away in the new houses they had conquered or with Osiris to be safe and out of harm's way. Ishizu sighed softly while she touched her stethoscope.

"I'd like to listen to his heart and lungs", she said and Atemu nodded while he watched his kitten's pale fingers opening the top of his clothes. He watched his wife carefully as she pressed the cold object against his lover's chest, before she fell silent and merely listened. Her blue eyes were watching the clock while she counted prior to her nodding and moving to his back to listen to his lungs. She smiled, however, while pulling the plugs from her ears. "As far as I can hear, feel and see, I think Yami is fighting a minor antibody which is a definite cause for him to be tired and have a slight fever. His lungs are clear and his heart is healthy, so I'll give him some medication to help with his fever and afterwards he needs plenty of rest", Ishizu continued and Atemu breathed out softly in relieve. Perhaps he had overreacted again, but he would not let his lover get sick. Especially not because he had to leave again.

"Can he join us for breakfast?", the tanned demon asked while Yami dressed himself up again. The black-haired woman looked up from prescribing the medication the pale Neko was allowed to have, yet, she nodded quickly.

"If he gets rest afterwards, I don't see why not. I'd even encourage it considering he's not nauseas and he will need the vitamins", was Ishizu's gentle answer, before she handed Yami the set of pills. "Please take these twice a day half an hour before or after some food. They're to balance the fever and help your body fight the minor threat you caught", the black-haired woman continued and Yami nodded as he understood. He slowly rose up from the bed and curled his tail when Atemu balanced him with the tanned demon giving a small smile in gratitude.

"Thank you, Ishizu, it is most appreciated. Though, please, stay awake and get yourself ready. When I have brought Yami back to his chambers, I will come back with Anzu. She'll get herself a wash before breakfast, so please, have it ready", Atemu said, though they all knew Ishizu wouldn't be able to say 'no' even if she wanted to. The black-haired woman nodded as she understood, however, and smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes, my Lord", was her soft answer and Atemu inclined his head, before he let the shadows curl around both Yami and himself once more to take them back to their chambers. Yami nuzzled him softly as they arrived, though the tanned demon gently placed him down upon the mattress just in case.

"I'm sorry", Yami whispered as soon as he was seated, but Atemu kissed the top of his head fondly with a warm smile curling his tanned lips.

"No, Kitten, there is nothing to be sorry for. I should have guarded you better, but your body is trying to fight it for you and doing an amazing job so far. Don't worry, you'll feel fine soon, even though I wish I could kiss all of you to get Ishizu's touch of your skin", was the soft answer and Yami purred as he wished that could happen too, but as it was, he was glad he could stay awake.

"Maybe later today. How about a shower first to cleanse me and then some breakfast? I don't want to miss it", Yami replied with excitement upon his voice and Atemu nodded his consent, before he helped his kitten back to his feet so they could enjoy a shower together. The warm stream of water was soothing to both men and when dressed, the pale Neko took his prescribed medication while already feeling lots better than earlier. His purr of discomfort had vanished too, though it was a shame he had to let Atemu go to the dungeons on his own. Soon, after these stupid meetings were over, he would have his demon to himself again and with that thought, Yami gave his lover one last kiss before he left.

The pale Neko sighed, however, when the tanned demon was gone, before he turned towards the shadows and rumbled at them softly. "Scaring Ishizu like that, we still need her", Yami chuckled and he purred as he crawled on top of the bed and played with the black tendrils a little. They murmured in laughter as well and grew darker with amusement while they curled around his body to nuzzle him lovingly. "Little monsters", were the Neko's next affectionate words while he stroked the shadows and let his mind wander. Why was he suddenly getting sick? He didn't want to let his lover down, he couldn't. He had to be at Atemu's side and support as well as love him. This was truly unfair...

"Let's go eat some breakfast so I can cuddle you again. The bed is way too comfortable", Yami muttered softly, before he rolled off the bed and got up. The shadows merely hummed in soft approval while showing the bed burning in a furnace and the pale Neko shook his head with a fond smile. Getting himself ready, he checked his reflection for the last time in the mirror prior to stepping out of their chambers. It was easier to walk now that the bandages were thinner and Yami smiled in greeting at Mana when he reached the dining room in quicker progression than before. The shower had worked wonders and he felt better now that he was up and about.

"Good morning Yami", Mana greeted softly, her brown hair bouncing as she walked even though her usual happy step was gone. She was dreading the moment she had to get into the dining room, but the pale Neko was glad when the brunette followed him either way. He could see the young girl was trembling slightly and she quickly seated herself next to Malik for that was safe. Yami merely smiled when he spotted the action, before he walked towards his chair and settled down as well. Mai looked as if she hadn't slept at all while the black cat-ears could hear Shizuka ordering people around in the kitchen.

The shadows that had joined him for breakfast hummed softly upon Yami's lap when the others grew thicker with magic and the pale Neko looked up when Atemu arrived from within them. Ishizu was with him, as well as Anzu, and the table seemed to freeze over when the women heard the brunette weeping softly. Gently, the tanned demon inclined his head towards the eldest woman in gratitude. "Thank you, Ishizu", were the accompanying words and Ishizu inclined her head as well, before she took her leave towards her seat.

Anzu shuddered, however, in Atemu's hold while she could feel all the eyes upon her. She hated the feeling, as if they were judging her and she whimpered softy while she was forced to walk towards the table. She had been given a new dress to wear and she had been cleaned up completely. Not that it made her feel better for her legs were uncooperative and her whole body was sore. Her husband's magic had tormented her all night and if it as not the cat, the brunette was sure they were the curse. Her husband would never hurt her this much, but his shadows had taken the pleasure upon themselves and she hated them even more than the women staring at her. She noticed Shizuka trembling at the door and Anzu turned her head away, gasping softly when she was sat down upon the floor.

"There, Mai. Just like one of your tigers", Atemu said as he glared at the blonde woman and purple eyes looked back at him, yet she was tired and confused. The tanned demon merely smirked. "You asked for leniency, so therefore you may give it to her. After all, I agreed she was allowed to have one last meal", the tanned demon said and he could see the cogs in Mai's head working.

"As a dignified woman", the blonde whispered while the shadows bound Anzu to her chair as if she was a pet. As if the young brunette was nothing more than just a toy and everyone knew that to the shadows, they were simply that. Toys they could play with and break until their satisfaction.

"No, that are your words", Atemu merely said, before he took his leave and sat down in his seat beside his lover. Yami gave a soft purr as he did, which was an odd sound amongst the deadly silent table, but the pale Neko could care less. His lover had an amazing mind and it was almost a shame the game would end so soon. He looked at Mai who stared at Anzu strapped to her seat and he could see the puzzle pieces falling in their place. After all, his lover had never spoken of Anzu having a meal as a dignified woman and Yami smiled when the blonde realised this as well while breakfast was served. Maids and butlers with glassy eyes were quick in placing the offered bread rolls down atop the table while they also served baked bacon and eggs. Cheese, jam and marmalade were also placed down gently and Yami's nose twitched softly at the offered tuna spread. Yet, he smiled warmly as Shizuka placed his breakfast down of toast, chocolate sprinkles and strawberries, before she touched his shoulder in slight worry.

"I've added some herbs to your toast. You look so tired these past few days, so I wanted to make you feel better", the auburn-haired woman whispered and black-ears drooped slightly in gratitude. He purred softly at her and Atemu gave a small smile as well.

"Thank you Shizuka for your kindness", were the tanned demon's words and the young girl smiled in return, before she seemed to gather herself again and continued to serve breakfast. She was allowed to give Anzu a plate of her own, though the brunette wasn't very hungry. She wouldn't let good food go to waste, though, which was why she smiled ever so slightly when Shizuka offered.

"Thank you... for everything you've done for me", the brunette whispered as softly as possible, but the younger girl nodded either way before she sat down in her own seat.

"Enjoy", Atemu purred when everything was finished and the shadows curled slightly while they enjoyed the silence at the table. Anzu shuddered as she felt the cold touch and Mai was almost afraid to look down at the girl eating next to her chair. Mana was trembling even more than ever while Malik was nibbling at his offered food for he didn't know what to do. Only Ishizu appeared to be her calm self and Atemu had to smile slightly at the sight. Perhaps she was the most useful out of all his wives, even though he had enjoyed her scream of terror when he had been assured Yami would be well. Then again, he was glad Shizuka had learned a lesson and she had made a wonderful breakfast for his kitten, which was he was very grateful of.

Glancing at Yami once more, who seemed to enjoy breakfast as he continued to purr softly, Atemu felt his eyes drawn towards his new wife and her companion. He was honest when he said he was glad they couldn't reproduce and it was all right if they wanted to kiss. Who was he to forbid a forbidden romance when his own was the most beautiful he could ever wish for? Besides, it made Yami happy to a certain degree, and that was all Atemu wanted.

It was unfortunate he had to leave his lover today as well, though it would be the last time for a while. After one of his siblings had bought what he had to offer, Atemu wanted to spend some more time with the pale Neko. Solely because he wanted to hold his kitten close and have the shadow's images eliminated from his mind. But also to see him get better from this tired streak that held him down and Atemu smiled if that meant he could watch his lover sleep on the rocking bed with the sun upon his beautiful pale skin.

As the thought lingered for a moment, he gazed at Anzu next. The silence at the table was still deafening, as if nobody dared to speak and Atemu couldn't help but smirk. It pleased him to see them this afraid, to make sure they would never make the same mistake of upsetting Yami in their uncertain futures and as he saw the brunette, he knew he'd rather keep her himself. Just to teach her a permanent lesson of pain until death would claim her. Which would be slowly. She wasn't good enough to be the whore of his sister and no children should come from the wretched woman either. Especially not if they'd become like her, disobedient and with mad fantasies.

Slowly, Atemu got up from his seat and laid a hand upon Yami's shoulder gently as he was finished with his meal. Smirking at Anzu who was shuddering in her seat while the shadows continued to freeze her skin and suck the hope from her mind, he glanced around the table. "Thank you, Shizuka, for this lovely breakfast. It is unfortunate I must leave you all in Yami's capable hands, except you, Anzu. I hope you enjoyed your last proper meal?", the tanned demon inquired, before he patted Yami's shoulder twice. The Neko looked at him, though his crimson eyes gleaming with sadness as he watched his lover walk towards the brunette, for that meant he had to miss his demon for the rest of the day.

"Let's go", Atemu hissed as he grasped Anzu's arm and hoisted her from the floor as soon as the shadows had released her. Mai looked away when the brunette whimpered as she was forced to use her legs again and Anzu shook her head while weeping. Fear bloomed in her chest because she would never see her husband again if he gave her away. She would never be with the man she loved, adored and desired. She had failed him, for if she was away, she wouldn't be able to break the curse and Anzu whimpered as the thought entered her mind. She had tried so hard, yet, it hurt because the brunette knew she had ruined all of her chances.

"No, please", she whispered, as she wished for another chance. She needed another chance, why would her husband not listen? Why could he not see she was beautiful and ready for him? Meant for him? Yet, all he did was scowl at her as he dragged her from the last bit of peace she had had. He was right, she had forfeited all of that and Anzu wept as she wished she could take it back. The brunette tried to dig her heels into the floor, though Atemu merely chuckled softly as he stopped only a few paces away from the table.

"See you all when I return", he said in greeting, before shadows covered his frame. Truly, he wished he could just drop himself off at the meeting, get the deal done and return. Yet, knowing his siblings, it might take the whole day and as Atemu felt the shadows curl around him and drag him through their magic, he glanced at Anzu for a mere moment. To relieve himself of his stress later today, he would certainly need a good screamer tonight and smirking as the thought entered his mind, Atemu ordered for the shadows to take her back to the dungeons. She would pay for upsetting Yami, as nobody would get away with that, and the tanned demon couldn't help but feel ruthless today. His siblings would take up all of his time, probably with bickering and fighting, which Atemu wasn't looking forward to. Though to hear the brunette screaming tonight when his kitten was asleep in his arms, that would have to do and the demon smirked for he couldn't wait.

The shadows were extremely happy when the brunette was given back to them and they happily sealed the cell so she wouldn't be able to escape. Yet, it was a little boring as she just crawled into a corner with her pink dress a stark contrast against the dark and ruthless environment. Weeping softly, Anzu curled her legs as far against her body as possible while trying to ignore the shadows gazing at her. Why was she back here? Had her husband changed his mind? Was she still worthy to look upon him? Would he still want to have here after the ordeal with his siblings was done? Yet, fear made Anzu shudder as she knew the tanned demon could also hurt her again. He could demand for the shadows to 'couple' with her again, though for now they continued to watch her eerily.

Pushing herself as deep into the corner as she could, Anzu wiped the tears from her face as best as she could. Make-up clung to her fingers and she stared at it in disgust, before using her dress to clean her hands and face. The dress was of no use anymore as it would soon be in tatters. Her husband would never smile at her again, like he had done on occasion. He would never invite her to his room or come to hers instead. The curse had made him angry at her, had pinpointed her as a threat and even though she had tried to safe him, Anzu knew all hope was lost.

Leaning her head against the stone wall gently, the young brunette felt misery overwhelm her as a stray tear fell down her cheek. Her husband had always been a kind man, had thanked her for the clothes she had made for him while giving an approving nod. When she had made the other clothes for Yami, he had even smiled. Her husband had a handsome smile and Anzu sighed softly as she allowed for her mind to make her feel better. Just like it had always done when her body had been used against her will. There was a special part in her mind designed for those situations and hurt could not reach her there. She could feel the shadows lingering at that special place, but it was hers. It was hers where she could feel her husband making love to her body. It was where he loved her and was not corrupted by either his magic or a curse. Where there was no cat standing beside him, but her and Anzu smiled because she wouldn't allow for the shadows to reach that special place.

It upset them greatly and as they curled, the dark magic hissed softly. They were masters of the mind after all as they could touch it, twist it, manipulate it or hurt it. Yet, this woman's mind was different as she was simply too stupid, but there were ways. Maybe it would take a while, but there were ways to break the images. Nobody was allowed to love or touch their master except for their precious possession. This woman needed to be reminded of that and slowly, ever so slowly, the crawled into the place Anzu had taken refugee in. Her blue eyes were glazed over as they slithered across her face and curled inside her mind. She would scream, she would make that delicious sound as all hope fled her and eagerly, the shadows procured their own images. Blood sprayed against the walls and their master was ruthless. He was a demon, not a fantasy and as they attached themselves to her body the young woman screamed in fear. She tried to get away from them, tried to imagine something else, but the shadows merely murmured with laughter as they had their way with her mind. They corrupted it and slaughtered it, leaving only the minimum amount alive so she could scream for their master tonight.

Eager so show their progress, the shadows moved through the dungeons and underneath the bushes in the courtyard back towards their master's chamber. Perhaps the demon himself wasn't there to witness their victory, but their precious possession was and they purred softly as they entered the room. Yet, it was silent except for soft breaths coming from the bed and the dark magic slithered towards the bed while humming their song. Once more, their possession had dressed himself in his silk nightwear and even though it was highly unnecessary for they preferred him without the barrier of clothes, they were glad he was comfortable as he slept. The tendrils gently rearranged the sheets when the pale Neko turned over and hugged their master's pillow against his chest, before the settled for watching over him.

They could wait, the worthless human being would not go anywhere and like an extra blanket they covered Yami who was sleeping with a soft purr escaping his lips. The shadows were alarmed, however, when the sound turned into one of discomfort and they gently slithered through his hair in an attempt to soothe him even though they didn't know what was wrong. His soft moan made them murmur and Yami swallowed thickly as his stomach turned upon his waking. He felt worse than earlier that morning and gently, he curled up some more to try and ease the nausea. It didn't help and the shadows murmured again in worry when the pale Neko left the bed to rush to the bathroom. His sickness made them curl underneath the bed while a few more daring tendrils slithered to his side to stroke the blond bangs from his pale face. He was warm to their touch, like he had been before while his breakfast disagreed with him. They softly murmured and purred in his ear to comfort him, but they couldn't as the sickness continued.

"I'm okay now", Yami whispered when he was sure that was the last of it and trembling from head to toe, he rose from the floor to brush his teeth in order to get rid of the disgusting acids in his mouth. Where that had suddenly come from, he wasn't sure, but if his body was fighting a disease he hoped it could work a little quicker. When his lover returned tonight, he had to stand next to Atemu, which was why the pale Neko opted to sleep some more. Which didn't necessarily come as the nausea remained and nothing could take his mind off of it. He mewed softly when he had to get out of bed for the umpteenth time to get some water, before his stomach eased somewhat and he sighed softly in relieve. Curling his tail slightly because the acidic bile remained, he purred softly at the shadows while they tried to ease his worries. There were images in his mind while they pulled at his hand softly when he returned from the bathroom once again and Yami tilted his head slightly as he tried to read them while he really just wanted to go to bed.

"You want to show me something?", he whispered softly and he smiled when they started to sing their song while dancing in happiness. He smiled at their emotion, before sighing softly while he stroked them. "Quickly then, I'd like to get some more sleep before Até returns", the pale Neko consented and the shadows purred softly while they changed his clothes. They steadied him and to his shame, Yami felt he needed them while they transported him towards the dungeon. They hid him away in the shadows while a part of their body curled up in his arms like a warm cat and the pale Neko stroked them to calm himself down. Yet, his crimson eyes flashed dangerously while he looked down upon the woman who had dared to call his lover 'her husband' and it was a delight to see her scream. It was skin-tingling to see her writhe upon the stone while she grasped for her head and pleaded for the shadows to stop. Black cat-ears moved towards the sound of her voice and Yami snorted softly while the dark magic laughed. After all, the shadows were as unforgiving as his lover and the pale Neko knew they would never stop until the day Anzu died. Which would not be for a while and caressing the shadows some more as he walked to the cell, he smiled when the black tendrils nuzzled his face.

_For you_, they whispered with their images or something as close to that as possible. At least it was an image of him, gazing at Anzu as he currently did, though it was him holding the whip this time. It was him with the vicious glint in his eyes instead of his lover and Yami smiled at the bundle of magic in his arms. They circled him, their worry filtering through as they showed him images of bloodied hospital beds, though Yami wasn't sure how to answer that one. He didn't know what was wrong with him or why he was tired every day since their return. He was afraid of this sickness and he really wanted to get back to bed so he could sleep.

"No, no, stop. Kill him", Anzu wept while she writhed upon the floor and Yami stepped from the shadows to gaze at her completely. Was she threatening his lover? Was she hoping Atemu would die? The thought alone made him growl while he forgot his own discomfort, even though the sound alerted the shadows' as well as Anzu's attention upon him. Blue eyes turned to him and they were dark with sorrow as well as anger, even though the brunette felt relieve with the momentary peace. The shadows curled towards Yami gently before they nuzzled him and the young woman gave a soft growl of her own while she tried to sit up.

"What are you doing here?", she asked softly because he wasn't supposed to be here. He was a cat! He was unworthy of anyone's attention, yet... the way he was stroking the shadows... he was cursing her husband with them. How else could it be they didn't harm him? "Are you here to get me out?", Anzu whispered to try and get her mind off of her thoughts. She didn't want his attention, but if he would let her out, she would be able to free her husband.

Her hopes were squashed, however, when the pale Neko gave a disinterested shrug while a blank expression fell upon his face. Once, which seemed like a long time ago, he had smiled at her like he did with Mana. Once, he had shown her around the house and had given her a job to fulfil, but she had never truly liked him. He was a cat, a _thing_ that shouldn't be alive and Anzu glared at the pale Neko while he continued to caress the shadows. The growl had left him and he seemed to communicate with them while they touched his face. Anzu couldn't help but snort softly as she equalled Yami's expression.

"What happened, Yami? You're not exactly looking like you're doing great", Anzu commented and crimson eyes glanced at her. She could see he was tired, a thing she had noticed at breakfast as well, although he also looked rather pale currently. Was he coming down with something? The thought alone made her chuckle in glee. "Maybe you caught a case of Karma? That would teach you to curse your betters!", the brunette sneered and those eerie eyes hardened the longer they glared at her. They were burning with hatred and they made her tremble, especially when the shadows slithered from his arms to get to her again.

The moment she screamed and tried to scurry away from the dark magic, Yami frowned for he was at a loss for her words. Curse? What curse? Had his pet really lost her mind? Was she really that stupid? The thoughts made him rumble deep within his chest, a sound which was a cue to the shadows curling around him and while he held onto the remaining wisps, a few more slipped down to the brunette woman. He wished for them to hurt her just a little more, not enough to break her as that would be in the hands of his demon, but hurt her nonetheless for that was the only thing she deserved right now.

Yet, his stomach turned again and Yami hissed softly at the brunette, before he stalked away from her cell. It would be a lovely sight to see her writhe in pain soon, though for now he knew he needed rest. The shadows understood his silent request for they brought him back to the chambers he shared with Atemu where they dressed him in his nightwear once more. Their touch upon his hot skin was most appreciated and Yami mewed at the sudden sickness returning with full force. Had he been down in the dungeon that long? He shouldn't have been, yet, Yami's thoughts were halted when bile rose to his throat and he hurried towards the bathroom to get rid of it.

Breathing hard when a slight relieve settled over him, the pale Neko got up from the floor and leaned against the wall slightly while the shadows tried to reassure him. They were showing him images of Ishizu, but he didn't want to go to her. Not without his lover nor did he want to see anyone. It would go away, his body was fighting a disease, it would go away and it was nothing to be worried about. The dark magic murmured softly while Yami brushed his teeth, before they dragged him back to bed and the pale Neko followed while the noon sun shone through the windows. It was nice, warm and comfortable... exactly the things he could use right now which was why he snuggled up to Atemu's pillow again and closed his eyes briefly.

The black tendrils continued to touch him gently and they brought him anything he wanted which was water, lots and lots of water so he could get rid of the bile as soon as it would come up. Not that it worked, which was why they brought him buckets, his toothbrush and his toothpaste. They steadied him as he had to relieve himself, before he grew sick again and Yami whimpered softly when his stomach turned. His whole abdomen was sore and he just wanted to sleep. All he wanted was to hide and sleep so he could be there for his lover, which was why he wandered into the garden even though the shadows ruffled the bedsheets.

"Not there", the pale Neko mewed softly and the shadows followed him immediately as they murmured. Yami whimpered while he passed the cats and his rocking bed while walking deeper into the garden and leaned against a tree. He wanted to hide and sleep so he could rest and it was why he curled up in one of the unused cat-baskets underneath the willow tree which Atemu had made sure were there especially for him. He had often used it after hunting with the shadows or to just take a nap in the middle of the day while not resting upon the rocking bed. Yet, right now, it would hide him from view which was an ancient instinct he wanted to follow upon.

Some of the cats followed him while mewing softly and the pale Neko answered their calls with soft ones of his own while the he hid underneath the blankets stored away in the basket. It had a hood, which was why he liked it so much during hot summer days as it would shield him perfectly from the burning sun. Right now, it made him feel even more safe than ever, while the shadows curled around his frame and his abdomen which tensed as pain coursed through it. Again, the cats mewed softly and they nuzzled his ears, but it did little good as everything hurt and Yami mewed in discomfort while his nails dug into the cushions when his stomach turned once.

The shadows were still there too and Yami found peace as they continued to card through his hair while he tried to rest his body. Luckily, he wasn't thirsty anymore which meant he could just stay down and underneath the pile of blankets inside the basket. Was Atemu on his way back home yet? The pale Neko hoped so while he gave a soft purr in pain. The shadows murmured, before they started to hum their song, though Yami mewed softly when he fought against the bile rising up in his throat. Not again, he didn't want to be sick again and he whimpered softly while the shadows curled around his body.

"Até... Get me Até...", Yami whispered softly, because he didn't want to be without the man he loved. He needed him, wanted to be held by him and the shadows purred softly in his ears while one tendril nuzzled his head softly. They would get their master, they had to, their possession was dying and they didn't know what to do. They didn't want to leave him, but they had to and the shadows rumbled softly as they summoned all that they were as they slithered over the ground. From every corner of the house, from every dark crevice they had hidden in, the dark magic came to be the great being that they were.

Wives shrieked in terror as servants fell to the ground so the shadows could call their brethren and guards were limp as the shadowy tendrils left their hosts. The black body rumbled as it grew into a giant wave so they could travel the country and go to their master. They swept through the cities and the villages, they plunged themselves into the shadows and through the light while enjoying the sound of frightened screams. But they could not linger, they had to find their master for their possession was dying and it scared them. They didn't know what was going on and they weren't sure how to heal this hurt, but their master would know. He would get it right and the shadows curled themselves around his body the moment they were with him.

Their murmurs, purrs and hums didn't mean anything while they showed panicking images without real meaning, though Atemu had no choice but to follow him when they dragged him from his meeting. He was pulled into their body and travelled through time and space while they made sure he knew it was serious. Their bodies were desperate while trying to make sure he would hurry and Atemu gasped softly as he was nearly spit out of the shadows in his bedroom chambers. He gazed around the room, yet his skin was ice cold while he could see the shadows moving like a mass of desperate guardians and he took a tentative step out into the garden.

"Kitten?!", he called out while dread filled his being. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew the shadows were panicking and even though he tried to stay calm, Atemu's heart was hammering in his chest. "Kitten?!", was his call again while the misery pressed down upon him. His insides froze over when he heard the tiny mew while he followed the shadows deeper into the garden as quickly as he could. Breath left him as he stared at his lover, huddled underneath the blankets and with his hazy crimson eyes barely open. The tanned demon trembled as he sank down on his knees at the sight of the ghostly pale face and he tenderly touched his beloved Neko.

"Kitten?", he asked ever so softly, while he manoeuvred Yami out of the basket and into his arms. The pale Neko was breathing irregular while his purrs indicated pain. "No... Please, no", Atemu whispered as he took a shuddering breath while he wrapped his lover into his blankets and held him closer against his frame. His world was collapsing as he held his lover and the tanned demon felt the shadows curl around his body as they didn't know what to do. They were waiting for an order, but all he could look at was the sickly pale face while Yami's skin was burning hot with fever.

"Até...", the pale Neko whispered when he felt safe at last and he tried to nuzzle his demon whom had finally returned to him. Atemu merely held him closer while the shadows awaited his order. He had failed his kitten... He had failed the man he loved...

"No... please..."

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. I do have the day off tomorrow so I hope to post chapter 15 then. Can you guess what it is? Also, Yami wanting to hide is a cat-thing. Not all cats do it, but a lot do in order to be safe from predators. It's an instinct and I thought it very fitting for Yami who has been abused in the past. I guess he would want to hide. Anyway, hopefully that cleared some up in case there were questions and I'll see you all in chapter 15, byebye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back :) Thank you all for your lovely reviews, _Hikari Akemi, Pharaohs Girl18, Koobre, Yaminisu _and my _Guest_. The reviews were a delight to read and they completely made my day so I hope this chapter will bring you the answers you need. I had actually hoped to post chapter 15 and 16 today, but it may be only 15 as rewriting took longer than planned. Especially because this chapter was suddenly a looooot shorter than the other ones, which surprised me, but I'm happy with it.**

** Pharaohs Girl18: prepare for the drama (no torture though, which was in the original concept of this chapter, so you're good).**

** Koobre: Keep breathing and I'm sorry! But, I had to. Normally I'm not very good with cliffhangers, but this was one opportunity I had to take. Glad you loved the beginning though, plus all of Yami's traits and the sentient shadows. Though, is Shizuka really as kind as we believe her to be? Loved your summary though, can't wait for the next one (and yes, Mana was expecting rainbows and sunshine, not reality).**

**Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 15**

/\/\/\/\/\

Defeat... He felt nothing more than defeat and a chill in his bones when the shadows showed him the reason as to why they had taken him from his meeting. They were still powered with more magic than ever before, but the tanned demon didn't care as he was forced to take his beloved kitten from his hiding place. No matter the soft irregular breaths, his Neko looked near death and Atemu could feel his heart stop while he wrapped his beloved in the available sheets. This couldn't be happening... This was not true, his world was not shattering. The gods were not taking the loving life he lived for away from him... They couldn't...

"No... Please...", Atemu whispered as he held the pale Neko against his chest, before he caressed his fingers through the cold-sweat covered hair while Yami mewed softly in pain. How was this possible? What had happened? Why was his beloved in pain? The tanned demon shook his head as he was forced to gaze at the lover he had failed, before he grasped the pale Neko tighter and rose from the ground. He had to get into the infirmary, he had to help his lover and Atemu turned towards the shadows as they curled around his body in response.

"Take me to Ishizu", he ordered while tightening his hold upon Yami's frame at the same time panic started to boil in his being. The shadows immediately answered to his request for they reacted to their master's mood. They weren't sure what was happening, all they knew was that it was wrong and as soon as they arrived, the black tendrils went in search of the required woman. "_Ishizu!_", Atemu barked, before he gently laid Yami atop one of the hospital beds. Fear shone in his rose-red eyes at the same time Yami gasped when a painful cramp tore itself through his abdomen.

"Speak to me, Kitten. Please", Atemu begged while he leaned his head against Yami's so he would be able to hear the soft voice. "Please, please don't leave me", were his own next words while the pale Neko gasped for breath and didn't let go of him.

"Pain... Sick and pain", Yami whispered, while he wished his lover would just hold him. Hide him and hold him so that all of this would go away. His body tensed at another cramp, especially when he could feel the wave of nausea course through his stomach. "Bathroom", was his softest whisper which was only for Atemu's ears and the tanned demon lifted his lover out of the sheets and from the bed at the same time Ishizu rushed through the door with the shadows pursuing her.

"My Lord", she brought out even though she was ignored, before she rushed towards her supplies cabinet and put everything she could possibly need atop a trolley. Upon his return, the tanned demon was trembling and Ishizu gazed at him, before she turned her eyes towards Yami who was breathing too quickly to anyone's liking. Gently, she touched his forehead and cheeks, before she looked at her master. "Do you know what's wrong?", she asked, knowing very well it could be a mystery. Yami didn't talk after all and the demon had been away.

"He's been sick. Is this the doing of this sickness from this morning?!", Atemu asked, while he was forced to release Yami some more so Ishizu could listen to his heart and lungs with her stethoscope. The pale Neko whimpered at the loss for contact and he didn't want to be touched. All he wanted was to hide, be held and sleep in Atemu's arms. His demon could take the pain away and Yami held his breath when another cramp hurt him. Tanned hands were softly carding through his hair while Ishizu shook her head and then got out a syringe.

"It could be. How long has he been in pain? When was the first time he threw up?", she asked, though she halted when those rose-red eyes were glaring at the syringe in her hands. "I have to draw blood for an examination", she clarified and she could see the anger swirling in those dark irises, before Atemu's attention was captured by the shadows. He would not let another hurt his lover, this was all his fault... why would Yami have to go through more pain than necessary? Yet, his thoughts halted when the shadows showed him images that were their memories. They were silent and sometimes distorted while they portrayed the sun and Yami sleeping. The next image was a little harder to pinpoint, for he could barely see Yami getting into the bathroom while he wasn't sure where his shadows were currently hiding, before the images changed again to see his lover being sick.

"This morning", he whispered softly and his heart fell as he trembled. "Yami was sick this morning for the first time, only a little while after I had left the house", Atemu continued and he tried to swallow his guilty feelings away while he continued to stroke through Yami's damp hair. This couldn't be happening, _shouldn't_ be happening. Why had he not been called earlier? Why was his lover forced to endure so much suffering? Ishizu merely nodded, before she rolled up Yami's sleeve. The pale Neko hissed suddenly, however, before he tried to crawl into his lover whom held him gently. Rose-red eyes were sad though while the tanned hushed his kitten softly.

"It's all right. Let her do this", he whispered while the shadows gave him an image of Yami drinking water, which was multiplied several times up until the moment he had visited the dungeons with them. Atemu didn't listen though as he watched how Ishizu punctured his lover's skin with the needle and he wished he could hurt her the moment she brought pain upon Yami. Yet, he knew he needed her because maybe she could undo his failed attempt of trying to take care of his kitten. Yami merely mewed softly and tightened his legs at another cramp while rose-red eyes watched the thick syrup-like blood enter the syringe.

Ishizu tensed as she fell silent, before she took the syringe away. Not a moment later, the pale Neko mewed again and Atemu lifted his lover from the bed to take him to the bathroom once more. Life had nearly left his dark irises, however and as he seated his kitten, Atemu knelt down before him and laid his head atop the bare knees. He fought the tremble, but couldn't suppress his shuddering breath which alerted the pale Neko. Yami was using him as a support while he just sat on the toilet, yet he managed to let his pale fingers caressed through his demon's hair lovingly.

"Até...", the Neko whispered ever so softly and rose-red eyes looked up into tired crimson. Yami merely smiled to try and reassure his demon, but Atemu shook his head prior to leaning it back upon his kitten's bare knees.

"I will not lose you... Not to _that_", the tanned demon whispered and he knew he could not have failed his lover more than he had just realised he did. He had forbidden them all, yet somehow... Somehow it still got through and the tanned demon took another shuddering breath before he rose from the floor and helped his lover back in his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Kitten... I'm so sorry", he whispered in the black ear as he carried Yami back into the infirmary. Yami merely mewed softly and tensed when he was once again placed down upon the hospital bed. He didn't want to be alone and he whimpered when the pain made him curl up in a ball. Atemu gently sat down on the side of his bed and stroked through the Neko's hair softly to ease Yami's mind. "I'm here, Kitten, I'm here", were his whispered words, even though he knew he should have been back at home much earlier. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his beloved and Atemu swallowed thickly when his kitten mewed again. The sound tore at his heartstrings and he wished Ishizu would stay away when the woman dared to return with IV-fluids and more needles than Atemu wanted to be stuck in his beloved kitten.

"He's dehydrated, my Lord. I'll have to", the black-haired woman said, as if she was pleading with the tanned demon to please listen to her. To please, let her treat the Neko, or else she didn't need to find out what was wrong with him at all. Atemu nodded, however, because he understood the reason even though he watched Ishizu carefully when she inserted the sharp object into Yami's veins as gently as she could. The whimper was heard though, but the demon merely stroked through his kitten's hair to reassure him.

"_Leave_", he whispered and Ishizu nodded prior to her actually getting back to her laboratory. She looked back once, to see how her master gathered the Neko in his arms and hugged him tight, before she got her equipment ready and ran her tests as quickly as she could.

Atemu couldn't help himself as he held his beloved against his chest. Perhaps to them, Yami might just be a possession and the demon knew he was showing weakness currently, but to him... To him, his kitten meant everything which was why he would not let go. He needed the Neko, for Yami was his only constant, but he had failed his beloved greatly. The quick breath and soft mews were destroying him, for he had always promised to keep his lover from being in pain, but right now, it meant life. Even if his beloved had to struggle for it, as long as there was life, there was hope.

"Please", he therefore whispered softly while stroking through his kitten's tri-coloured hair to sooth him as Yami curled up against him and winced again. "Please don't leave me", were the soft words, because deep down... deep down he didn't need to hear Ishizu's words as she came back. Deep down, he already knew this sickness could not be cured by medicine or his shadows. For it was no sickness and made his insides freeze over as hope fled him slowly.

"My Lord, his kidneys are failing, acutely", were her finalising words and she had never seen her master so sad before. She had never seen this crestfallen look upon his face while the shadows slithered around him and the bed to protect the one they treasured. She didn't dare come closer for she was afraid of them, but Ishizu also knew she wasn't finished yet... even though she didn't want to continue, because she didn't want to tell him what he quite possibly already knew. "Vomiting... dehydration... Acute kidney failure", she summarised, though Atemu glared at her to seal her lips.

"You don't need to tell me what I already know, Ishizu. He's been poisoned. Someone dared to bring lilies into my home and I will find the one who did it. When I do, they will die the most gruesome death, but until that time: do your work. _Heal him_", he hissed, his rose-red eyes gleaming while she nodded. But he knew... deep down he knew that there was no medication for this. All he could hope for was having been on time and gently, he continued to stroke Yami's hair while holding the Neko against his chest.

"Because of the fluid therapy, I will have to catheterise him, my Lord. I have to check his urine levels as they can indicate-", she started, her eyes showing fear as soon as rose-red eyes turned back to her. The warm and affectionate look he had given the Neko in his arms was gone, only to be replaced by cruel anger towards her.

"Medicine woman or not, you shall never offer that to me again unless you wish to forfeit your life. There is a line concerning my tolerance of you touching my possession and you have reached it. _Get out_", Atemu hissed as he glared the black-haired woman from the room. For one moment, it appeared as if she wanted to say something in return, but then held her tongue and swallowed.

"When the fluid bag has to be replaced, I will be back", she whispered and Atemu nodded his consent, before he completely ignored her and turned his attention back upon the pale Neko. It was his fault, after all... completely his fault and his kitten needed him right now. The tanned demon didn't want to think of what other currently thought or what they did or anything else. He just wanted to hold his lover and beg for his mercy.

Even Ishizu felt her spirits fall when she stared at her master from behind the door she had left through. She watched how he lifted the ailing Neko from the bed again to bring him towards the bathroom and the black-haired woman did not question for her master to do this until the day Yami had been cured. The Neko's mews tore at her heartstrings and the eldest wife nibbled her lip in worry while she waited for her master to return. The black-haired woman couldn't help herself as she continued to watch and saw how Atemu sat down beside his possession upon the bed, before he leaned down to kiss the brow softly while the Neko seemed to settle into silence. She had given him painkillers and medication against the nausea, but Ishizu wished she could have given more than just that. Yet, just like her master, the eldest woman knew there was no cure. There was time and hope, which tore at her heartstrings as much as the sight of the tanned demon whispering soft words into the black cat-ears. She had never seen her Lord like this before, crestfallen and nearly without hope as he kissed the Neko's temple softly. He seemed utterly lost while the wisps of his dark magic continued to curl around them and even though she knew Yami meant more to her master than anything else she could think of, it still surprised her that it was more than she would possibly ever know.

Leaving the door open, she stepped away from it to give her Lord the privacy she should have given him in the first place, yet, it was hard to shake the feeling that slithered up her spine. Had she forgotten and disregarded the Neko as much as Anzu? Had she hurt him in any way, prior to her realising her master needed the pale young man as much as the shadows needed their master? Had she wronged them in any way? Or was she still safe? Considering her master hadn't send her down to sit with Anzu just yet... Perhaps she was, although her fear might still happen. Especially if Yami died. Her master would lose a constant in his life if that happened and Ishizu nibbled her lip as the thought entered her mind. Opening one of the medicine books she owned, she knew she had to find something, anything while she could once again hear feet upon the stone floor in the other room. From where she sat, she could even hear the shadows humming and she closed her eyes briefly to listen to the sadness.

Yet, ignoring their surroundings, the shadows continued to hum as they followed their master to the bathroom. The IV-stand was moved by them while Yami mewed softly and shuddered because the muscles in his abdomen gave a nasty cramp. Yet, he was long glad he didn't feel that nauseas anymore and he was happy Atemu was with him. Leaning against the tanned demon, who whispered sweet words into his ear, Yami winced at another cramp which luckily eased just as quickly as the first. Once he was laid down again, the pale Neko knew he preferred that position while Atemu continued to sit next to him and stroke through his hair.

"Please, don't leave me", Atemu pleaded again with his baritone voice as soft as possible while Yami gasped for air at another cramp and the demon could feel his heart clench at the soft mew escaping the pale lips. Then, there was a soft reassuring mew, as if his lover promised him to be all right and Atemu's breath shuddered even though he knew he had to be there for his beloved. He had to be strong, because Yami needed him and he swallowed thickly while he continued to stroke his kitten's hair. The pale Neko gave a tiny smile while he tried to nuzzle the tanned hand, though it took all of his energy to do that and lying back down, Yami mewed again when his lover kissed his head fondly.

"I will find who did this, Kitten. I will have your pain avenged, but please... please stay with me", Atemu begged in a whisper and he took a shuddering breath as Yami gave him another mew. It was so soft and filled with hurt, the tanned demon pressed his lips against his lover's temple again to try and reassure him. Yet, he knew he couldn't. He was to blame after all... His lover was in pain because he had not kept him out of harm's way. His kitten was fighting against death, because Atemu had left him to sell a piece of land that was worthless to him while he should have been here. He should have watched over his beloved after the check-up so he could have spotted the symptoms sooner. It was his fault... all of it was his fault and Atemu took another shuddering breath as pale fingers touched his cheeks. If only he could trade with his lover right now... If only he could heal him. Atemu would give all his remaining years of life if necessary. Just to see his lover smile once more.

Again, he rose from his seat when Yami whimpered and mewed, his slender legs tightening underneath the sheets while the fluid bag emptied itself into his veins. His lover didn't speak, but he didn't need to for the tanned demon understood the discomfort. He lifted his kitten from the bed once more while the shadows followed willingly and Atemu would do this forever if that would grant him his hope of Yami healing. If it would grant him the assurance Yami would remain at his side forever, Atemu would do anything in his power to make it happen. Even if it meant giving up all he had today, as long as his lover was here, all would be well. It would be as it was supposed to be and not for the first time did he wish for his shadows to have the ability to heal. That was impossible, as they were dark and eerie and all they could was eat blood from an open wound. To Atemu, this moment felt like an open wound and he was sure to bleed to death.

After all, he had experience this before. He knew the symptoms and he knew the end result. Perhaps it had not been Yami at the time, but one of his treasured cats, but that didn't matter... Not right now, it didn't help him right now and Atemu's breath shuddered again. Who would do this? Who would- Again, his world seemed to stand still and the shadows curled at his feet as if they were ready for his command. Tanned fingers eased themselves through soft tri-coloured hair before Atemu planted a soft kiss against Yami's brow.

"Don't... Leave...", Yami whispered with a soft whimper, though his pain had become less. He was tired, yet couldn't sleep for his lover needed him. Yes, he found peace whenever Atemu touched him or kissed him and the pale Neko mewed softly when his lover remained silent. Cracking his eyes open, he was met with those sad rose-red irises. His beloved world was like an open book as there was fleeting hope and warmth mixed within, but also fury. A rage that would only be quelled the moment Atemu had had his revenge and Yami mewed softly when his lover kissed his head again.

"No, my love, I won't leave. There is not a thing in the world that can separate me from you. Just please, Kitten... please, draw breath and stay with me?", Atemu whispered in return for no one else had to hear their words. Yami nodded slightly, even though he wasn't sure himself while Ishizu returned to change the first fluid bags. Somehow, his whole body hurt and was numb at the same time and he hated the feeling. He was weak and wanted his lover to hold him, but he knew that couldn't be right now.

"Bring me Shizuka", Atemu ordered the shadows while Ishizu was still working and they murmured before leaving the infirmary. "_Leave", _he hissed towards the black-haired woman and she inclined her head in understanding.

"I have given Yami some more painkillers, my Lord. Perhaps he may rest a little easier with them", were Ishizu's soft words prior to her leaving the bedside. The black tendrils followed her for a moment and then locked the door behind her while they slithered against the walls and covered the windows like dark curtains. When the pale Neko mewed, they watched how their master caressed their precious possession through his hair, before he focused upon the auburn-haired girl brought to him. She was trembling in fear, especially when his blazing rose-red eyes tried to kill her on the spot and Shizuka bit her lip to refrain from crying.

"It is a _pleasure_ you could join me, Shizuka, though it is from you I wouldn't have suspected it. Clever", Atemu said while he watched her wring her hands. She was wearing the gifted gloves she had been given only a few days ago and he narrowed his eyes at the sight. How dare she show up here like that? Had she no conscious? Had both Yami and himself been so wrong when judging the girl?

"Suspected what, my Lord? What's wrong? I don't understand... What's wrong with Yami?", Shizuka asked softly while trembling in fear. Her breath came in shudders and she whimpered softly when the shadows touched her, but she remained frozen. The girl knew not to move, even though she cried softly when the cold black tendrils touched her face. They were humming and murmuring in her ear and she bit her lip when she glanced at the tanned demon. He merely stared at her, before he released Yami's hands and took a step towards her.

Yami mewed heartbroken at the loss of contact, but Atemu knew there was no other way. Like an eagle he looked down upon the trembling woman with his calculating rose-red eyes. "Lying? You do know I can make you relive the very moments of your past right now, don't you?", he asked and he was pleased when he saw even more fear bloom in the stormy-grey irises.

"No... No, please? I don't what's wrong, but please, I never meant to anger you. What happened? What's wrong?", Shizuka asked as the fear made her cry even though she tried not to. Atemu growled softly, before he lifted her head so that she was forced to look at him again.

"What was in those herbs?", he asked while watching her face and Shizuka hiccuped softly.

"Ginseng as well as Goldenroot. They are both herbs that help with fatigue, I asked Ishizu if it was safe to give it to Yami and she said it was", the young girl whispered and Atemu narrowed his eyes, before he released her face and turned towards the shadows. Without a word, they opened the door they had locked and dragged the woman out of her chambers to be presented. Shizuka was ordered to tell the same again while Atemu moved back towards the bed and caressed Yami's hand softly.

"Is it true?", he asked when Shizuka fell silent again and the tanned demon turned his rose-red eyes towards the black-haired woman. Ishizu nodded quickly.

"Yes, my Lord. Shizuka came to me to ask if it was safe and they are", the older woman replied which made rose-red eyes shift back towards the younger girl.

"Then how do you explain Yami's illness? How do you explain the lilies?", Atemu asked and he growled viciously. Yet, something bubbled in his being, something that made him listen and the shadows curled with anticipation for what was to come next. Something about Shizuka screamed she didn't know...

"No! Lilies are forbidden, Ishizu has told me so on the very first day I arrived. No, never!", Shizuka cried out at his accusation, though Atemu stalked away from the bed and grasped her tight.

"Then why is he sick?! Why is my possession near death if you know the rules?! WHY?!", he snarled though it only made Shizuka kneel down on the floor while she was crying. She tried to make herself as small as possible while she cried, though it was not just fear. "_Speak_", the tanned demon hissed as she wept while Ishizu remained frozen on her spot. Even if she wanted to help the auburn-haired girl, the older woman didn't dare move. Not until she was given her cue.

"N- No! N- No, she wouldn't!", Shizuka cried and Atemu threateningly knelt down before the girl. His rose-red eyes were blazing and he grasped the young girl's face so she was forced to look at him once more. The girl was shattered while she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I- It was before the dungeons... S- She gave it to me... T- Told me it was t- to help... Anzu", were the soft cries though Atemu didn't hear anymore. His world had stopped and he released Shizuka to raise up from the floor.

"Leave", he merely uttered as he turned away from the women and Ishizu inclined her head quickly, before she knelt down and helped Shizuka from the floor. The girl only cried, even though she followed the older woman.

"I'm sorry... I- I'm so sorry", were the whimpers, but the tanned demon ignored them while the shadows shut the doors. His beloved, he had failed his kitten... He had failed to see the danger that had been prolonged the longer they had wanted to play their game and now his kitten had to pay for it. The shadows hummed softly as they followed him when Yami had to be moved to the bathroom again, though there was something they wished to present him with. More of their memory and even though Atemu wanted to send them away, he let his dark magic linger around.

He knew it was dangerous to move his beloved, to jostle him the way Atemu had to whenever he lifted the pale Neko, but he couldn't let Ishizu touch his kitten more than she already had. The demon knew how much his lover hated it to be touched that way and he would protect Yami, even though he was no longer worthy of remaining at the Neko's side. If only he could take his lover's pain from him and make him better instantly. If only he could weave his magic to heal the hurt that had been done, but he couldn't. He could not even fight the gods, but he had to keep his beloved with him. Atemu _needed_ him. The shadows merely agreed as they circled the bed dangerously, like a pit full of snakes to kill anyone who dared to come near.

Yet, they slithered atop Atemu's lap once more when the latter sat down in his procured seat so that he could look at Yami. Just so he could see the light in his crimson eyes while the pale Neko returned the stare. Pale fingers had grasped his own tanned ones and Atemu took a shuddering breath while he allowed for the shadows to show him what they had memorised.

"_What happened, Yami? You're not exactly looking like you're doing great_", was the distorted voice of the condemned brunette and Atemu growled softly. How dare she mock his lover after what she had done? "_Maybe you caught a case of Karma? That would teach you to curse your betters!_", she had said and the tanned demon trembled with rage. She had been bragging about her deed... she had bragged about the fact his kitten could die from what she did and not only was she was expecting it... she was hoping for it to happen. Atemu couldn't help himself as he took a shuddering breath, before his rage left him while he glanced at his kitten's beautiful face at the same time the shadows stopped showing him the image.

It was all his fault... He had done this to Yami... After all, he had wanted to have some more fun out of torturing Anzu. _He_ had not stopped his lover's game. _He_ had allowed for his sister to speak with the whore in his dungeons all those weeks ago and Atemu slowly leaned his head upon the mattress aside his lover as he wept. His world was shattering, slowly, as he tried to listen to Yami's heartbeat and could only hear the pain. The tanned demon knew he had condemned his lover while he was forced to listen to the gasps for air and forced to know _he_ had done this. _He_ had been cocky, _he_ had been arrogant and _he_ had hurt Yami the most with his own little game. Just because he wanted to torture the brunette a little longer, just because he had been too late in punishing her fantasies, she had been able to poison his kitten...

"Don't leave me", he whispered once again, because he wouldn't be able to survive without Yami in his life.

Just the thought alone made him quiver in fear as loneliness and despair coursed through his veins. How could he have been this stupid? How could he not have seen the threat? Yami was in pain because of his failure. His lover was dying because he had not guarded him with his life and for that, Atemu wept softly. He let the crystalline tears soak in the sheets around Yami's sick frame as he knew he could lose everything he had cherished his whole life. His precious beloved whom was a steady constant, for his lover had always stood by his side.

Never once had Yami looked oddly at him, never once had his love wavered and this was apparently the only way Atemu could repay him. No more playful mews or dead, hunted birds. No more treasured glances, a voice just for him or the soft caresses to his skin. No more of that loving smile and it was all his own fault. He had played with Yami's life and might lose that right now. Did he even deserve his lover? Could he trade his own life to give his kitten the health he should have? What good were his shadows, his riches or his name when he had to watch and listen to how Yami struggled for breath as well as for life itself?

Gasping softly between his sobs, Atemu took a shuddering breath when trembling fingers made their way into his hair. Slowly, the tanned demon lifted his face from where he had pressed it into the sheets, while his hands had clenched the fabric tightly, and he gazed into half-lidded crimson eyes as his kitten mewed softly. The irises were warm with a loving gleam and Atemu took another shuddering breath for air. Again, Yami mewed softly, his trembling fingers touching upon the wet tears and Atemu shifted to kiss his lover upon his brow.

"I love you, Yami and cannot live without you. You have always been there for me and I'm sorry I let you down. Give me another chance, please?", he whispered with his tears gliding down his cheeks and falling upon Yami's pale ones as he let their foreheads touch softly. Pale lips curled in a loving smile, the crimson eyes still gleaming with warmth and Atemu knew he didn't deserve this kind of faith.

"I love you, Até", the pale Neko whispered, consequences be damned, because his demon needed him. His world needed him and he would always stand by his lover's side no matter what. Slowly, he tried to pull himself up and into Atemu's arms, because that was the only place he was truly safe and it was where he belonged. "Hold me", he whispered, gasping for air softly, yet he smiled when the tanned demon complied. Shifting again, Atemu helped his kitten upon his lap while he sat himself upon the bed and leaned against the headboard. It was exactly what he needed and the demon sighed softly as he buried his face in Yami's hair while being overwhelmed with gratitude.

He might never have this again if his kitten didn't survive through the night. He might never have his reassuring touches, his soft-spoken voice or the love he longed for. Because there was only one person who truly loved him and Atemu tightened his hold upon Yami ever so slightly. Only his kitten could look upon him with true love and again, the demon wept with guilt washing over him. Never before had he thought he could sink this deep, but it made him realise that only his kitten was important. Nothing else mattered and Atemu vowed to extract revenge upon the woman who had hurt his beloved, but most importantly, upon himself. For only he was to blame and the thought lingered as he held tight upon his kitten while he felt the pale Neko shift when sleep claimed Yami ever so slightly.

The shadows were there, as they always were, thick with Atemu's mood as the latter continued to nuzzle and caress his beloved with reassurance. Because he needed the certainty himself and because he needed to feel as well as hear his lover breathe. The soft mews continued to pull at his heart and he ignored Ishizu altogether when she was allowed into the room to make sure to replace the fluids before they ran out. With every new bag and ever bathroom visit, Atemu felt a part of his hope bloom until it was shattered by Yami's soft whimpers. Over and over again he could feel his despair thickening as he held onto his lover and had to listen to the soft expressions of pain the tanned demon didn't want to hear.

He would listen, however. He would take the punishments for his arrogance and pride. He would accept the beating as long as it would return his lover to him, healthy and smiling. He would not live without Yami, nobody would live without Yami... Nobody would take his kitten away from him without feeling the consequences. He could not allow for that to happen and while tightening his embrace around Yami, the demon knew he would not relinquish his lover's life like that.

"Até...?", was the soft whisper, yet, clearer than it had been for hours. Atemu nuzzled Yami softly, gently and lovingly as he didn't want to hurt the pale Neko more than he had already done while the morning moon shone brightly through the windows which the shadows had left uncovered.

"Hush, Kitten... it's all right. I'm here", he whispered in return, though those words meant nothing anymore. How could his beloved feel safe after Atemu had failed him so? How could these words bring him reassurance when the demon had already let him down? Yet, Yami nuzzled his chest in return with a tiny smile curling his lips and, for the first time, Atemu noticed his kitten was breathing easier.

"Yes, you're here. Always", Yami murmured in a soft voice and Atemu stared at his lover, his rose-red eyes wide as the words echoed through his mind. He allowed for his kitten to snuggle up to him a little more while pale fingers traced the dried-up tear-tracks. Taking a shuddering breath, the demon kissed the top of Yami's head fondly while hope bloomed in his chest. "Hold me, Até. Always?", the pale Neko inquired as he seemed to settle down and Atemu nodded.

"Always, Kitten. Always", was his answer, because he would never let go. Yami was his world and meant everything to him. Nobody would take that away from him, though his panic rose as he felt Yami slacken in his embrace slightly. He gazed at the pale face, even after a calm feeling settled over him, because his beloved was simply beautiful. Pale features were peaceful, even with the crimson eyes closed while his lover took soft and steady breaths. Drained from everything, Yami had finally fallen asleep as his pain and discomfort had lessened.

Hiding his face once more in soft tri-coloured hair, Atemu smiled in relieve as he could feel new tears of relieve. His lover was sleeping, peacefully sleeping and the demon took a shuddering breath as he dared to feed his hope. All would be well. His lover would be well, would laugh and smile at him as well as talk to him once more. Would caress his skin, would kiss his lips and would allow for himself to be rightfully treasured. Yami would still be here to fill his life with joy and to care for him and Atemu tightened his embrace ever so slightly while enjoying the moment.

His lover would heal, would be beside him and stand next to him. Especially as revenge would paint the walls a beautiful red. Atemu would never allow for someone to get this close again, he would teach everyone a lesson. He was the _Shadow Prince_ and Yami was his beloved 'possession' to the outside world. They would learn, all of them would learn. One did not dare to hurt what Atemu loved most than life itself. _Never_, which was a mindset the shadows agreed with completely. They had kept watch throughout the night, as much as their master and they had hummed their ancient song to soothe their beloved possession's pain.

"Thank you", Atemu whispered as they nuzzled his tear-stained cheeks and they purred as they pulled the sheets up a little higher. Yami remained asleep and even though his intake of breath was heavy, it was peaceful while his body continued to fight the fever. Atemu couldn't help himself while he fed his hope as he continued to hold his beloved Neko and he gently pressed another kiss to the top of Yami's head. His kitten had survived through the night and the tanned demon gave a slight trembling smile when the first rays of sunshine illuminated the windows. He would not let go, however. He would not relent and he didn't when a tired Ishizu wandered into the infirmary again.

Atemu let her check Yami's vital signs barely while he growled possessively and even the shadows were on edge, but the black-haired woman gave a soft sigh as if she understood while she stood her ground when she had to take another sample of blood again. There was not a whimper or another sound from the pale Neko's throat, which only allowed for the woman to live longer before Atemu glared her away. He had shown his weakness, he had shown her what would happen if his beloved was hurt and he would speak to her. Yet, unlike his other wives, she had once again shown him a great service. She had proven to be the most useful to keep around, but that thought fled him when Yami gave a soft sleepy murmur.

"Ssh, my love. I'm here, I'm right here", he whispered in the sensitive ear and he couldn't help but smile lovingly when his beloved kitten nuzzled his chest a little. The black tail curled against Atemu's legs and the tanned demon treasured the feeling. He would still give everything if it meant he could keep his kitten in his arms and prove he was able to shield him from harm. He would try again, he would not let his lover down and he would eliminate all threats. "I love you", was Atemu's next soft whisper and again Yami murmured in his dreams, though he didn't wake. His breathing became easier and his hot body seemed not as warm as before, but the tanned demon would wait. He would hold his lover and wait for an eternity if necessary, yet, he leaned a little more against the headboard while he forced his body to relax. The shadows were kind as they nuzzled his face again, but Atemu refused to go to sleep. His beloved needed him and he would be there for him, exactly the way he should have been yesterday, which was why he took this second chance. Not even the gods would take this from him and the tanned demon nuzzled his beloved lovingly with a grateful feeling settling deep into his bones.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you so much for reading the chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. That said, yes, lilies are extremely poisonous to cats. Not the water lilies, but the flowers in bouquets or growing in gardens. EVERY part of a lily is poisonous, the pollen, the petals, the stems, everything. They cause kidney failure in cats and, if left untreated, can kill our lovely felines within 3-7 days. It's nasty and there is no antidote aside from flushing the body with IV-fluids and hoping you've brought your cat to the vets in time. All the symptoms Yami's shown (vomiting after two hours, drinking a lot of water, peeing because the kidneys don't process the water, fever and dehydration) are actual symptoms of a cat with lily poisoning. So please, please, please, I beg you: remove any kind of lily away from your cats. **

**Okay, rant's over. I hope to update chapter 16 tomorrow after my job interview (fingers crossed please!) in which the torment will begin. Atemu will have his revenge and there won't be rainbows ( Koobre).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone! First of all: thank you so much for your reviews! A thank you to _Koobre_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_.**

**_Koobre_: hopefully you recovered enough from the last chapter to read this one. I'm not sure if you stunned in silence is a good thing, but revenge will be extracted. I promise :)**

**That said: massive warning, there is torture in this and currently, Atemu is at his worst for various reasons. Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 16**

/\/\/\/\/\

Curling up slightly in the corner of the bed, the shadows watched their master while he continued to hold and care for their possession. Something was wrong, they had realised it the moment the Neko had called for their master, but their knowledge hadn't been able to grasp it had been this bad before. Not until the moment the tanned demon had wept for their possession to get better and the shadows murmured softly amongst themselves because they were sorry. Had they watched over their possession to a better extend, this would not have happened... Their master would not have been desperate and the beloved Neko would not have been near death.

They purred softly, while remaining small when a tanned hand stroked them gently. His touch was always warm, though they weren't very deserving of it right now. It's all right, it will be fine now", Atemu whispered softly and the shadows murmured softly in response while their magic regulated the amount of sunshine getting inside the infirmary. They kept the doors locked, except for when the useful one returned so that she could heal their possession as soon as possible. They were worried, however, for their master had not yet fallen asleep and the dark magic nuzzled him slightly as they wished for him to do so.

"Not yet. Not until he's safe", were the kind words and the tendrils laid down beside him while their possession continued to sleep. He woke sometimes and every time he did, their master seemed to feel better. They had learned of those feelings as a sign of good ones and had adopted it in order to mimic their master the next time those crimson eyes would look at them. It was apparently the same feeling as when their possession was successful in eating a few bites of well-needed food and the shadows hummed softly while they procured lunch from the kitchens.

Atemu merely continued to stroke them gently, before the soft murmurs of their possession alerted him. Rose-red eyes were warm, while a small smile played on his lips the moment the pale Neko nuzzled his stomach. A soft purr escaped the tanned demon while he carded through Yami's hair at his kitten's intake of breath and stretching limbs. The fluid therapy was currently not as extensive anymore as it had been, because his lover's fever had been going down since an hour or two, though the painkillers were still working to their maximum extend and probably easing his lover enough to stretch.

"Até?", was the soft mew while claws fastened themselves into clothes and Yami murmured softly when he could smell his lover's scent in his nose. The tanned demon hummed in response while he continued to caress the pale Neko's soft hair. A black cat-ear twitched as it was stroked as well, before Yami lifted his head from the very comfortable pillow.

"I'm here, Kitten. I'm here", Atemu reassured softly and he smiled at the purr he received in response. Carefully, the tanned demon helped his lover up in a more seated position, even though the pale Neko still leaned against him for support. Yet, Atemu was long glad his lover's head could once again lean against his shoulder while he was able to wrap his arms around the slender frame. It meant his kitten was still alive and that he was still allowed to treasure the only one who understood him.

"Did you sleep well?", the tanned man asked while he pulled Yami against his frame and he received a soft hum, before a tongue licked his neck submissively. It was followed by a nuzzle, before the pale Neko was forced to rest again.

"There was a dream of us and the shadows. They were playing with kittens in the garden", Yami answered while he let the shadows upon his lap so that they could nuzzle him. They were humming, purring and murmuring at the same time while the tendrils further away from him were coiling around each other as if they were dancing. The pale Neko laughed softly at the sight, before he caressed the dark magic in return. "Thank you", he whispered against the black shadows, whom murmured softly before they continued to nuzzle him lovingly. Yami meant it though, for without them, Atemu wouldn't have been there. Without them, he would not be safe and Yami nuzzled his lover whom he had wished for.

"We'll be in our gardens again soon, Kitten, but you must heal first as well. Have a nibble?", Atemu asked while he accepted the plate of lunch given to him, before he presented his lover with a small bite. The pale Neko accepted it gently and he purred as he received a kiss to his temple as well.

"Did you sleep at all, Até?", Yami asked softly after he swallowed the food he had been given and he looked at his lover in worry while stroking the tanned cheek. The tanned demon shook his head and gave him a sweet nuzzle, before offering the pale Neko some more food.

"Not yet, I wanted to make sure you are well at first and I will not be able to rest until the very moment I know you are safe. Not just from the poison, but there is a piece of flesh I must torment and I will do so before I will join you into the land of dreams this evening", Atemu answered softly, even though that received him a worried mew in return. It hurt him to hear his lover be worried for his well-being while the other was still sick and Atemu whispered soft sweet nothings in the black ear while he continued to feed his beloved kitten.

"Will you leave me?", Yami whispered softly and he saddened when his lover sighed softly. Tanned arms tightened their embrace around him, however, and the pale Neko purred softly. It was all he wanted, after all. He wished for his beloved to be with him and to hold him for only that made him feel safe. It made him feel treasured as well as wanted and it was the only way for him to make sure his demon was all right as well.

"When you sleep and dream of playing in the garden once more, my beloved. The shadows will stay here to guard you and when you wake up, I will be at your side once more. I will not go far and you will be on my mind. I promise", Atemu whispered for he would extract the revenge upon the woman for his beloved Neko. She would feel his wrath and his anger, which would make her feel only a portion of what he could do.

"Very well", Yami whispered, because he knew the shadows would stay with him and he caressed them softly while Atemu continued to feed him small bites of food. He was feeling better and would do even more so when his demon would return. He had to, because Atemu needed him as much as Yami did with the other. Yet, he couldn't stay awake for very long and the tanned demon smiled as he held his kitten and caressed him through his hair.

The shadows purred softly when they watched their master move and they helped him to ease Yami down into the pillows they procured from their master's chambers. He moaned and murmured softly as they did, but was too tired to wake up again and Atemu smiled warmly while he remained at his kitten's side just a moment longer to stroke Yami through his soft tri-coloured hair. The tanned demon's face was relaxed while he watched the pale Neko sleep and dream, smiling at the sight of the trembling black cat-ears whom would twitch occasionally. The sight alone made Atemu feel tranquil and he continued to caress his beloved lovingly, before he gently kissed the pale temple without waking his kitten.

"Guard him. If something changes, anything, summon me", the tanned demon said while he straightened and looked at the shadows. They were curling around his frame as they understood the request and would follow it, before they touched upon their possession and blanketed him within their loving hold. They were hissing and purring at the same time while a small bundle of magic settled against his lover's abdomen, before another portion of his magic nuzzled his face while staying with him as he walked away from the hospital bed.

As he left the room, the tanned demon spotted Ishizu behind her desk with open books surrounding her. She looked up at her master and rose from her chair immediately when she spotted him, though halted when those gleamed rose-red eyes glared at her. "It's all right, Ishizu, I will only be away shortly while Yami sleeps. Once again, you have proven to be my most useful wife, though I demand you let him sleep. The shadows are guarding him and they will eat even you when you near my possession without reason", Atemu warned, his baritone voice deep and dark as he threatened the black-haired woman. She slowly bowed her head in understanding.

"Yes, my Lord, I understand", she whispered in reply and Atemu nodded, before he took his leave. The shadows slithered after him and even though they offered to make his travel easier, he refused. Even though there weren't many 'living' people in his home, there were wives whom had to realise he was not to be messed with. They would be forced to know his fury, power and magic because they were meant to fear him. Anything less than that wouldn't do anymore, for that only brought pain and the shadows agreed with their master as they took their rightful positions once again. They had already slithered back to the walls surrounding their land and now they moved back in the empty bodies of guards, maids or butler.

Glassy eyes opened once more and the people Atemu passed bowed down before him and he inclined his head towards his magic that had always guarded him and his lover. They would continue to guard his wives, but they had to earn that right again. They had to know he was not to be messed with and it was unfortunate for Mana to meet her master first. Before she could run, the black tendrils curled around her arms and dragged her after the seething demon whose mood was currently feeding his magic. It was getting darker as well as stronger while they followed him through the hallways and they loved the power given to them.

Mana shrieked only shortly, before she gave up and merely trembled while the dark magic tugged her along for the ride. Their master was out for revenge and she would have to know. They all would know and the shadows purred as they slithered through the green grass in search for the blonde wife and silly no-man. A horrified scream echoed through the courtyard as soon as Atemu entered it and the shadows laughed while Shizuka stumbled out of the strawberry field in the garden. Her stormy-grey eyes were filled with horror, before she averted her gaze and bowed her head.

"M- My Lord", she stammered softly, but Atemu didn't mind. He glanced at her until his attention was caught by the shadows dragging both Mai and Malik towards the entrance of the dungeons. The dark wisps of magic were eerily black, even more so than usual and he smiled when they fed of his emotions.

"Follow me", he merely said, though they all knew it was never a request. Their master's voice may have been soft, but the order was just as clear as his fury swirling in his rose-red eyes. Mana trembled as she had to follow, because the cold shadows were still holding her wrists in case she wished to object to the command. She had barely slept last night, because she had heard Shizuka cry all night within Mai's bedroom and it had even made her think of visiting Malik in the middle of the night. The option had been ridiculous, but she had longed for the comfort only he could bring. Hence why she had been with him this morning, before wanting to go back to her room to try and get some sleep either way.

Even Malik was currently frightened by their master, as he had never seen him like this before and he was ashamed of himself for he had not been able to take Mana's fear away like he usually could. He knew it was because the current anger of their master was directed to all of them for it was not just Anzu who had betrayed their Lord, it was all of them as well. All they knew was that something had happened to Yami and nobody had been able to stop it. Nobody had called Anzu back, which was why all of them were responsible in their master's eyes. At least, that was what Malik could come up with for now.

"Where's Ishizu?", the tanned sibling asked softly as they made their way down the stone steps and deeper into the place he really didn't want to be. Atemu glanced over his shoulder once, his angry glare hardening because the tanned male had dared to cut through the silence surrounding them. Both Mana and Shizuka were trying to reign themselves in, while Mai swallowed thickly because the silence was eerie. Yes, she had been down in the dungeons before, but at the time, the shadows weren't this thick or threatening. When she had been down to visit Anzu at her master's request... he hadn't looked like he was about to kill them all. Would Anzu's delusions ruin the whole family?

"Your sister has served her purpose well towards me so far, but she will join us shortly. You can rest assured that everybody will hear what I have to say concerning _my_ possession", Atemu answered to Malik's earlier question, before he glanced ahead once more and continued on his way down. Mai tried not to frown as the possessive streak her master had rose with the mentioning of Yami's nickname. It was not uncommon to see her master this possessive, though it seemed as if something was different. If she didn't know any better, her master was shaken aside from furious. Yesterday had proven once again how protective the tanned demon was regarding his Neko and Mai nibbled her lip slightly as it set of a train of thoughts in her mind.

Shizuka had told her everything, of how their master had been livid and had accused her of poisoning the pale Neko. He had frightened her to the point of crying while it was evident the young girl had been framed. But it was Yami who was on her mind right now. If Shizuka had been right, he hadn't stepped away from the bed unless absolutely necessary and Mai couldn't help herself as she let her thoughts go wild. She had always wondered what Yami's purpose was after recovering from her initial fears concerning her new 'husband' when she had arrived at the Sennen house for the first time. He had been with their lord way before she had arrived and even though Ishizu had had no wishes to discuss it further than them being half-siblings of sorts, the blonde woman wasn't too sure about that. Something about the way they communicated and looked at each other screamed more than just them being siblings, even more so because the pale Neko mimicked every action their master did to near perfection. They were close, but a different close than family-relationships allowed and Mai had always believed that to be true even though Ishizu liked to tell her otherwise. Unless her instincts as an Amazon were wrong of course, and they could be, considering she had had little practice concerning that training ever since her tribe had been murdered.

She wondered if she would she see them again today. Would her life be extinguished like that of her tribe? Would she join them on their eternal hunts at long last? Because she had made a mistake concerning the young brunette under her wing? All Mai hoped for was for the others to be spared. It was her fault, even though it had been unintentional. It was her fault nonetheless and the blonde woman halted when the group did.

The gasp leaving her lips was unintentional, but still escaped her as Mai gazed at Anzu in the cell before them. The young brunette looked far more horrible than she had the day before with her brown hair dirtied while the make up had been smeared from her face to reveal dark bruises and healing crusts. Yet, all the blonde woman could do was feel pity. Anzu's delusions had caused her downfall and now her actions could possibly destroy the whole family. She had tried to poison Yami, she had tried to frame Shizuka for it and all Mai could feel was hatred. Towards the brunette and towards herself, for it was her fault. She hadn't protected the girl enough and the blonde woman shuddered as Anzu's blue eyes looked up slowly. The brunette's gaze fell upon Atemu as she blatantly ignored the other women and Malik while her lips tried to curl in a small smile.

"Husband", she whispered, though she trembled at his darkening glare. Her smile faltered and Anzu whimpered as the shadows neared her. The dark wisps of magic were cold against her skin and their ominous purrs brought her terror. It was as if they were predicting her death and enjoying the very prospect as much as possible.

Slowly, however, Atemu turned towards his remaining wives and Malik with his lips sneering in disgust while he tried to ignore the brunette the same way she did with the others. "As you can see, I decided to keep Anzu instead of sending her to my sister. At the time, it was to entertain myself because she had disgusted me with her idle preaching of her belonging to me differently than she did. Not only that, but she continued to step out of line after I had shown her mercy once. Right now, she will be an example to all of you", he whispered, before glancing back at the shadows curling around Anzu's frame.

"Get her out", he ordered with a hiss and an eerie smirk curled his lips. "We have some questioning to do", were his dark words while he turned to the platform in front of Anzu's cell. True, there was little reasoning to do a questioning, considering he already knew who had hurt his lover so. Shizuka's explanation of what had happened yesterday morning had frozen his blood with realisation, but he wanted to show them all what a 'real' questioning looked like. That what they had gone through in the past, had meant nothing. They would pay, all of them, for their ignorance and stupidity.

Anzu shrieked as she was dragged from her cell while trying to dig her heels into the stone floor and Atemu chuckled softly as he already enjoyed the sound of the brunette fearing what was to come. Her pain would only bring great pleasure and the tanned demon knew he was looking forward to it even though the circumstances were heartbreaking. He would avenge his beloved, he would make sure nobody ever dared to hurt him again and the tanned demon could feel his shadows agreeing with him wholeheartedly for they wished to protect their beloved possession as much as he did.

Snarling softly when he saw the gathered group standing rather close together, he separated his wives and Malik from one another. "No comforting each other. This time, I will not allow it, nor any other time you are down here", Atemu hissed as he grasped Mana and dragged her over to the other end. Mai trembled as she was glared towards a spot, while Shizuka whimpered softly. "Don't cry, _my dear_", the tanned demon purred, yet it was without any form of kindness. The auburn-haired girl nodded as she let a hand glide over both her eyes in order to clear them from the tears that gathered. She had liked Anzu, as the older brunette had always been kind to her, but it still hurt to know the other didn't like her. It hurt to know the other had tried to frame her for something she would have never been able to do.

"No, please!", Anzu begged while she stood upon the platform where she trembled in fear as Atemu walked up to her and let the shadows bind her hands to a bloodied wooden block. The act forced her upon her knees, though she was sure they wouldn't be able to carry her even if she wanted to. She was scared, starved and tired. How long would her husband still torture her? Had she failed? Was the curse still upon him? It couldn't be...

"Anzu, do you know why you have been brought forward for questioning?", Atemu asked softly, yet his voice was clear. Even the screams from the cells had died and Mana shuddered at the eerie silence surrounding her. It made Anzu's shrieks echo around her which felt like a blade driven into her body every time again. Yet, even though she was afraid, she knew not to turn her gaze away even as the shadow puppet came in view. She tried to take step back as she gasped at its ugly shape, but the black tendrils curled around her frame to keep her in place. They did so with everyone while Anzu shook her head slowly in disbelieve.

"No... No, this isn't true! You should be free!", she cried and Atemu tilted his head slightly.

"Free?", he asked, his curiosity rising as he remembered she had spit out he had been cursed by something. He wasn't sure why she had poisoned Yami after all... but was that what had made her do something this stupid? All because his sister might have whispered it in her ear? Or was there another reason? One just as disgusting and vile? _Quite possibly, _Atemu mused to himself as he watched Anzu's blue eyes cloud with a certain confidence.

"Yes, free of the curse bestowed upon you! Free of the torment that stops you from loving me!", she cried out and rose-red eyes blazed with sudden fury. Lashing out before he realised what he did, Atemu smacked the offending woman in her face.

"I would _never_ love you, filth! You are a pain, a nobody and mean nothing to me. _Nobody in their right mind would ever love you_", he hissed heatedly, the venom dripping of his voice. Anzu looked at him and then shook her head in disbelieve while he continued to snarl at her.

"You would love me! That monster has you in his grasp! With his death you would have been free! He is dead so love me!", she shrieked and Atemu could feel his lips curl into a smirk. She didn't know she hadn't succeeded... and even though he was disgusted with her and her lousy attempt, it made him laugh either way. It was a cruel laugh however and the brunette wasn't the only one who shuddered. The glare in the rose-red eyes returned when Atemu snorted as soon as the fit of dark amusement was over.

"Tell me what you did", were his ordering words with the hiss returning as he growled softly. She stared at him, tried to wriggle her bound hands free, but the shadows merely hummed in response. As if they wanted her to try and rip her own hands off so they could eat her while she was still capable of screaming.

Yet, very slowly, Anzu shook her head and whimpered as a dark rumble came from deep within Atemu's chest. Then, he gave a nod towards the shadow puppet. She would speak, even if he had to drag it from her lips, though he smirked when her pained scream echoed through the silent dungeon. It had everyone jump as the sudden whip had been unseen. Shizuka gasped and covered her lips, silent tears falling down her cheeks again. She couldn't help herself, but it appeared as if her master didn't care. He merely had eyes for Anzu and her cries as she continued to feel the sting of the whip for numerous times.

"Perhaps you would like to _enlighten_ me now?", he questioned, raising an eyebrow slowly in slight amusement. He hoped she would deny him the answer again so he could hear her scream once more, though for now she sobbed softly.

"The cat, the monstrous cat", were her words and Atemu glanced at the shadow puppet again. His eyes spoke clear and the whip was brought down once more in painful succession. Anzu screamed again, her eyes clenched shut as her back burned. The cloth of her dress was unable to lessen the bite the whip gave, as if she were naked while her husband tortured her. Yet, opening her eyes, she knew it was not her husband's fault. It was the fault of that bloody cat.

"He has cursed you...", she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. If the cat wouldn't have done such a vicious thing, her husband wouldn't torture her right now. He would love her and give her children instead. "That cat has used dark magic upon you, my husband. To set you free, I had to destroy him and I will succeed! You will be free!", Anzu cried out, though Atemu still looked down at her.

"The moment I am free, will be the day you die. Unfortunately for you, that will not be for a long while to come. You admit to having hurt Yami, even though you tried to frame Shizuka for it?", he asked while knowing the answer. It didn't matter whatever she tried, but he just wanted to hear it spill from her lips. Just so he could teach everyone that what she had done should not be repeated. _Ever_.

"Of course I poisoned that bloody beast! He is a nuisance and he cursed you. Why did it fail?! Lady Vivian said the lilies would kill him!", she cried out, tears falling down her cheeks though Atemu scoffed.

"So you admit to having conspired with my sister, to have tried and kill my possession and to continue your delusions and fantasies which I have told you to stop?", Atemu asked, tilting Anzu's face up so she could look into his gleaming crimson eyes. There was a black sheen covering them, yet he was in perfect control as he watched how the brunette tried to bite back her sob.

"I did it for you! I did it because without him you'd be free and love me!", she cried nonetheless and Atemu snorted with dark amusement. "You love me", Anzu continued to whisper pleadingly, because it had to be true. She was sure her husband still loved her. Why else would he come? Why else would he still look at her and touch her? He had to love her and he would show it to her. He would show her mercy, he would show how much he cherished her and even though his gaze was filled with fury, Anzu's lips trembled up into a smile. "I did it for you", she whispered with all her heart, though Atemu released her face then and rose to his full height. Slowly, he turned towards the gathered people and watched their horror-struck faces as if they couldn't believe one of their own had tried to frame the innocent auburn-haired girl.

"She committed her crime as she downright told us she was the one to poison Yami. Today, I will make sure no one will ever dare to do so again. All of you mean nothing to me and I will end all delusions of grandeur, _immediately_", Atemu hissed, before a swirl of magic presented Ishizu before them all. She stared around in confusing and her breath came in gasps as she dropped the book she had apparently been reading. Her questioning eyes fell upon her Lord next, before the black-haired woman swallowed thickly and shuddered prior to locking her emotions away as best as she could.

"Ishizu, I'm very pleased to see you could join us. As you can see, I have been questioning Anzu and her answers are as expected. She poisoned Yami with lilies after speaking with my sister. Her delusional lies are beyond reason and therefore, she will be punished", Atemu declared, glancing back at Anzu who shook her and cried.

"No! No, I did it for you! Because you love me in return!", she shrieked, tugging at her hands again to break free. If only she could touch her husband's lips with her own. If only every fairytale she had ever heard could come true. He would want her after True Love's Kiss. Her master would love her then for all eternity.

"You are truly stupid if you believe I would _ever_ love the likes of you. You disgust me... I should have refused Yami's request to spare you. A long time ago, I shouldn't have indulged him at all. You were never good enough to be his pet, yet, I allowed for you to stay. That decision is what you have made me regret", Atemu muttered darkly while the shadows thickened ever so slightly. "I have never had any regrets concerning Yami. _Never_ and look at what you did... Miserable and disgusting little whore".

The tune upon his voice made the bystanders shudder, before rose-red eyes fell upon Ishizu again. "As the eldest and most knowledgeable, you shall demonstrate how it is done. _Join me_", he ordered, his whole stance not leaving any room for disobedience. Ishizu took a deep breath and decided to let her confusion slide. She had just been taken from the infirmary to end up in the chilling dungeons, yet, why were they so silent aside from Anzu's loud sobbing and crying? Why was it as if they were the only ones and why was she called forward?

Staring down upon the brunette, Ishizu couldn't believe the girl had gone this mad. What had driven her to make her this vengeful? What had gone through her head to even try and hurt their master's true possession? They were nothing, had she not told Anzu this like she had told Mana? Had she not been clear enough in her teachings? Had she-, Ishizu began, but she could never finish that thought. Not as she stood next to her master and felt his burning rage against her aura.

She gasped as he showed her the palm of his hand, before a silver blade appeared. The leather handle was already covered in blood, though the edges appeared clean and sharpened. Atemu tilted his head ever so slightly, an eerie smirk curling his lips as he presented the knife. "She will learn I am cruel, but so will all of you. Take the knife and cut her pinkie off", Atemu ordered, though Ishizu stared at him in disbelieve. Had he truly just said that? At the quirk of his eyebrow, the black-haired woman rose her hand and took the knife from his hand. He was trying them, she knew that, yet this was against everything she should have to do. Defying her master right now was suicide, however, and Ishizu took a shuddering breath as she watched the shadows spread the fingers of Anzu's right hand apart from each other. The brunette's big blue eyes were staring at the taller woman and the younger girl shook her head desperately.

"No, Ishizu, please no", she begged while trying to pull her hand free from the shadows while watching how Ishizu took another deep breath. The black-haired woman willed herself to think of her brother, that she had to protect him and that Anzu had done a most horrid crime. Steeling herself and almost believing it was a corpse she would cut into, Ishizu lowered the blade towards the small pinkie. Anzu shrieked again, unable to move her hand, limbs or other part of her body while she tried to break free.

The blade was sharp, yet, it took more force than Ishizu had thought to sever the digit from the hand. Atemu chuckled softly as he watched the eldest woman struggle, especially when a spray of blood coated her clothes with the lovely red liquid. He enjoyed the desperate feelings oozing from Ishizu while the brunette screamed as the black-haired woman tried to make a clean cut. Anzu continued to scream in agony, especially when the shadows slithered across the wound and burned their way into the mutilated hand. They stilled the blood while scorching the veins and flesh with pleasure. They would do everything to make sure the murdering filth couldn't die of blood-loss.

"It must feel good to punish one of my wives like this. You serve me well, Ishizu", Atemu purred softly, his gaze fixated upon the created wound and he smirked as bones were snapped when the black-haired woman expertly pushed the blade between them. Blood splattered across the off-white dress again, yet, Ishizu straightened slowly. She tried not to hear the screams or the sobs, but they were still there as Atemu took the knife from her. "Well done", he merely continued to purr, before he cast his eyes towards the side. Ishizu nodded at the silent order for her to go stand there and she didn't speak as she removed herself from Anzu's vicinity. The girl was sobbing and that was her fault, yet, not entirely. At least, Ishizu tried to excuse herself for bringing pain to the woman who had been brought into her master's home like the rest of them. She had not only failed her master and his possession for not seeing the signs sooner, she had also failed Anzu. Had she warned the younger woman of her dangerous fantasies, all of this would not be happening right now.

"Mai, your previous charge is waiting for you to teach her a lesson. Cut off the ring finger, considering she especially doesn't have jewellery for _that one_", Atemu growled, before chuckling darkly as he presented the bloodied knife towards the blonde woman. Anzu still sobbed, shaking like a leaf as her eyes fell upon Mai who forced her legs to walk closer.

"No, Mai, please! No, you cared for me!", Anzu screamed, though Mai remained silent while Atemu chuckled softly.

"Mai has tried to reach out to you. She tried to tell you this was a bad idea, that you should let your fantasies for what they were. Did you listen to her then, Anzu? No, you did not, so why should Mai listen to you? _Stop stalling and cut it off_", were his next threatening words as he gazed at Mai in fury. No more, he would not allow for any kind of mercy any longer. They would pay, all of them and Atemu smirked as he glanced at the blonde woman. To her, it was far more difficult to hurt the brunette as the latter meant something more to Mai than she did to Ishizu. But it would happen and as rose-red eyes darkened with impatience, the blonde woman took another step forward.

Purple eyes were gleaming with tears, though Mai's lips were a straight line. She couldn't afford herself to lose her mind right now. She had to think straight and Anzu was currently an enemy. One she had created and one she had to put down. Mai closed her eyes briefly, before bringing down the blade. Anzu screamed in agony as it sunk into her flesh and got stuck in the thicker bone. Mai had to wrung it from her finger which made the brunette scream louder and louder while Atemu merely chuckled. Mai was a warrior, but even she could not contain her emotions, which was very pleasuring to a certain degree.

Blue eyes met purple in a desperate glance of understanding, though Mai couldn't give that to the brunette, for she didn't understand. She didn't understand why Anzu hadn't listened to her or why the brunette had tried to frame Shizuka for her own crime. She didn't understand and it was why the blonde woman pulled the blade from the bones of the woman she should have protected against herself. Anzu's screams had momentarily stopped, though she still gasped for breath while the shadows curled around her. They were waiting for Mai to cut off the second finger as they would then once again eat the beautiful red liquid while burning the veins close. The brunette was not allowed to bleed to death just yet and it pleased the shadows they could help their master in breaking the brunette even further. They wished to shatter her feeble mind and therefore purred softly as Mai's expression hardened.

"No, Mai, please! You took care of me, please don't do this!", Anzu pleaded as she watched how Mai tightened her hold upon the silver blade. It was sticky against the blonde's long fingers and the woman shuddered as she was reminded of all the blood she had already seen. Now, she had to hurt her charge, which was all her fault. If she had done better, if she had not accepted Shizuka than all of this would have never happened. She glanced at Ishizu once and saw her blue eyes gleaming with something she couldn't read. Self-blame, perhaps? Did Ishizu think she was at fault too? Were all of them at fault?

"Now would be as good a time as any", Atemu commented softly, though his hard gaze told her to hurry it up or else. Taking a deep breath, Mai steeled herself and turned her gaze back upon Anzu pleading for mercy. Setting the blade to Anzu's finger, Mai trembled and then stopped. She had tried... Now, it was too late.

"I told you so", she muttered, because she had. She had warned the brunette. It was no one's fault but Anzu's own. If only the girl wouldn't have continued her mad delusions, if only the girl would have kept her fantasies to herself... All of this wouldn't be necessary and Mai pressed the blade into the soft flesh again to make sure she could go through the bone this time. It was sickening and the scrape of the knife against tender meat created crawling trembles up and down her spine. Yet, she pushed on and just like Ishizu, pressed down onto the finger to hear the stomach-turning sound of bones splitting apart.

Blood splattered onto her clothes as she cut through the arteries and Mai tried to ignore the agonising screams spilling from Anzu's throat. The shadows were cold as they cauterised the veins while slithering deep into the wounds just to hear the brunette scream. Mai rose to her full height when the ordeal was over and handed the blade back to Atemu who merely smirked at her as if he approved. The blonde woman shuddered at the sight, before she resumed her place while rose-red eyes turned towards Shizuka. The auburn-haired girl trembled at his gaze, because she had never seen him like this before. Normally he never bothered with them or he was nice when he thanked her for the meals she prepared. This time, however, Shizuka could feel real fear once more. Not even the fear of meeting her new master the first time had been this strong... No, this was the kind she had felt as a child and the very moments before someone had poured acid across her hands for being born with her stormy-grey eyes.

That fear made her move with tiny steps as she walked towards Anzu who was sobbing uncontrollably. How was she going to be able to hurt her? She couldn't hurt Anzu, not the way she had been hurt... At the thought, Shizuka shuddered and wept as she glanced at her Lord again. An elegant eyebrow rose in question and the young girl knew she would not be shown mercy this time. Staring at the middle finger, the young girl knew there was only one thing she could do. _Pork, beef, chicken,_ Shizuka mused as her trembling hand moved the silver knife towards the chosen finger and imagined it to be a small piece of meat. A piece of chicken she had to slice for example.

_You're cleaning a chicken bone_, she thought to herself as she tried to distance herself from what was truly happening around her. Nothing was real, this was not real. Just a horrible nightmare and she would wake up soon. Hopefully very soon and Shizuka cried as she forced herself to cut through the tender flesh. The following scream would continue to haunt her for a lifetime to come, she knew it, but it was either Anzu's finger or her life altogether. Shizuka knew that and she had no wish to die just yet. There had been mistakes, but she knew a lesson when she saw one. Her master was making sure she'd never follow into Anzu's footsteps. _Ever _and the auburn-haired girl accepted that_._

Most of her clothes were spared from blood while Shizuka quickly handed the knife back to her Lord, before scurrying towards her spot. She felt alone, completely alone and the auburn-haired girl sighed softly. Two fingers left... then they would perhaps be allowed to leave. Perhaps her master would be satisfied then, though Shizuka bit her lip when Mana whimpered when the eerie rose-red eyes fell upon the brunette in a silent order. The younger girl wanted to take a step back again, but realised she couldn't as the shadows curled around her.

"I- I can't!", she cried, because she really couldn't. How could she hurt someone who had tried to be good to her? How could she be hurting someone when she had seen how much pain and grief it had caused? She didn't want to be covered in Anzu's blood either... She didn't want to be the one causing pain at all. Yet, she trembled as rose-red eyes turned to her even more, before her master slowly stepped away from the tortured woman and towards her.

"You want to challenge me? You want to deny that this whore should be punished?", Atemu asked while glaring down upon Mana. The young girl shook her head and cried out as Atemu grasped her arm. "Are my instructions really that hard to follow? _Are they_?!", he barked as he dragged the girl towards the wooden block.

"N- No, but I can't!", she cried out as she was pushed onto her knees in front of Anzu. The crystalline tears unsettled her, as did the shadows curling around the older brunette's mutilated hand and Mana quivered in fear.

"Quit your whining! _Or_ should I interpret your cries as believing Anzu does not deserve her fate? Do you condone what she tried to do to Yami?", he hissed at the girl, who quickly shook her head in denial.

"N- No, my Lord", she whispered and Atemu snorted softly.

"Good, because Anzu deserves every second of her agony. You are pitying someone who would not have hesitated to remove any one she saw as _in her way, _much like she did with Shizuka. That would have included even _you_, so get to it. Cut it off or I will cut something from you. Very slowly and believe me, I _will_ make you suffer", the tanned demon threatened, while noticing how Malik fisted his hands ever so slightly. Mana merely shook her head, but accepted the blade with her trembling hand. She slowly lifted the blade and it trembled as it pressed down upon the soft flesh.

"I'm sorry", she whispered still, though she wasn't sure to whom it was aimed at. Her master because she was still crying or Anzu because she was causing pain? Yet, also to herself as she could feel the self loathing curl in her body. It made her stomach turn in nausea, as much as the sight of blood did. Goosebumps appeared upon her skin and a feverish sweat glided down her brow as she pressed the blade down. It sank deeper as warm blood gushed out which the shadows happily ate away and Anzu screamed as her moment of rest was gone.

Blood coated her hands as Mana rose to her feet, shaking from head to while she handed the silver blade to her master. Tears still fell down as she had to return to her lonely spot and she wished Malik had been able to hug her. Her stomach still turned and she was almost afraid to grow sick, but the young brunette told herself she couldn't. Not while her master was here and could still kill her.

Rose-red eyes turned to Malik instead and a dark smirk curled his tanned lips. "For you, Malik, a different treat", Atemu said as the silver blade turned to gold. Malik trembled, even though he tried to hide it. Last time he had seen this much blood concerning a knife had been at his own torture and the memory made him shudder. He didn't want to cut into her skin as he still had nightmares about the pain to his own body and he would always be reminded of what a knife can do, every hour of every day. Yet, his master still beckoned him forward and he would be brave. If Ishizu and Mana could do it, so could he and with that thought in mind, Malik accepted the golden blade.

"But you will not cut off her thumb, Malik. She will have no use of her hand, so I want you to remove it for her. Nice and slowly", Atemu ordered, a certain amusement appearing in his eyes and Malik shuddered at the sight of it. "Extract your own little revenge", the demon whispered in Malik's ear while he looked at Anzu next. The woman sobbed, her whole frame trembling just like everyone else's. Yet, her tremors were mostly of pain while the others shuddered in fear of him. Which was _excellent_.

"My own revenge, my Lord?", Malik asked and rose-red eyes turned to him once more. There was a smirk then with the edges of Atemu's lips curling upwards eerily.

"You're _own_ revenge, Malik. After all, how many times has Anzu not mocked you, sneered at you or gazed at you with distaste for something that is not your fault?", the tanned demon asked, before he slowly leaned even closer to the younger man's ear. "Unless you wish for me to trade Anzu with Mana? Then your little lover has something cut off, just like you? The choice is yours, but choose wisely", were the whispered words, before Atemu straightened. Malik merely shuddered as he glanced a look in Mana's direction. There was no choice, though fear grasped his heart because their master knew. How? How did he know about them? Lover? No, Mana was not his lover. He couldn't take one as he was incomplete. But the kisses... would they be killed, like Anzu?

The train of thoughts made Malik turn his gaze towards the brunette and he took another step forward. He would protect Mana, even if that meant he had to beg his Lord to spare her life. That it had been him forcing the young girl to kiss him. He would surely not cut off Mana's hand as he would never harm her and with that thought in mind, Malik fell upon his knees next to the wooden block.

"N- No, Malik! Please!", Anzu begged as she shuddered and cried, but Malik paid her no attention. He would protect Mana, he would protect the girl who brought him comfort and had the softest lips. Never would he protect Anzu, for she meant nothing to him. She had mocked him, disregarded him and shunned him for his condition. His plum-purple eyes darkened as he glared at Anzu.

"You always sneered towards me and insulted me. Now, you pay the price for all of that", he muttered, raising the golden blade slowly, before he set it against her skin. He realised it was blunt as he did that and closing his eyes, he made the first motion to saw her hand from her arm. Blood ran from the cut, though it was by far deep and Malik dreaded the fact he still had a long way to go while Anzu screamed in his ears.

"Until the bone", Atemu commented as he saw Malik halt for a mere moment. Plum-purple eyes glanced towards Mana who looked at the tanned male with a horror-stricken face. Yet, Malik continued his motions with his arm going back and forth as he dug the blunt blade into Anzu's skin. The woman screamed, her voice growing hoarse as the pain continued with the shadows slithering into the wound. Atemu would not allow her to die from blood loss, they all realised this by now. She would have to endure far more until he was satisfied and so far, he was not satisfied at all. Even through he loved the small rivers of blood before they stopped while smirking at the desperate face Malik gave.

Deep down, Atemu could appreciate Malik for his choice, though he had also been very honest. He was glad both pets couldn't reproduce, because he really didn't want more of these squeamish and whimpering fools to roam around his house. They didn't deserve to live, especially not if they even dared to look at Yami the wrong way. He would slay them all if necessary, for if that would keep his lover safe... _anything would do _and with a smirk, Atemu felt the weight of the axe appearing in his hand. It wasn't that heavy, but it would certainly do the job. Unless Malik would cut wrong over and over again, which would be equally as fine.

The white bone had come into view as Malik couldn't cut anymore and slowly, the young male rose to his feet. The blade was swapped for the axe and the tanned male took a shuddering breath as he gazed at the mutilated hand. Anzu could barely scream anymore, though as the axe came down and cut it's way through the bones, the sickening sound upset many stomach while her shrill voice echoed across the room nonetheless. Malik shuddered as he was unable to pull the axe from the wooden block and the severed hand laid there in a newly created pool of blood while the shadows covered Anzu's leftover wrist completely. The skin turned black as they burned whatever they could find, while Atemu allowed for Malik to return to his previous spot.

Anzu sobbed as she was finally able to hug her mutilated arm against her chest while the other hand was still bound, yet Atemu didn't care. Slowly, he turned towards the spectators and sighed. "You have been warned", he whispered eerily while the shadows slithered up his frame to perch on his shoulder. Softly, they touched his ear as if they were whispering, but their images and feelings were clear. Yami was waking and they were warning him. Glaring at the women and Malik, he snorted.

"_Leave_", he hissed and he felt a dark sort of pleasure to see them all turning away from him and Anzu as soon as possible. The brunette looked up once and her hoarse voice called out to Mai, who swallowed thickly, but ignored her nonetheless. Slowly, Atemu leaned down towards Anzu's ear and smirked. "They had no qualms to hurt you, to abandon you and that is as it should be. You are alone, woman. Alone and forgotten", he whispered, before the shadows dragged her back towards her cell.

"Keep her alive until I grow bored", he ordered, before another part of his magic swirled around his frame. His lover needed him and he let the shadows cover the infirmary completely as soon as he arrived. Nobody would get in and nobody would see how his face softened or how he kissed the top of Yami's head softly while his kitten murmured sweet nothings. There was nobody to whom he would show his weakness to ever again for nobody was allowed the sight of his eyes warming while crimson ones blinked open. Nobody was to see his relieve or his love for the pale Neko. His panic was over, as was his carelessness. He would not fail his lover again.

"Kitten", he whispered softly, though the cat-ears moved towards the sound of his voice nonetheless. Crimson eyes focused upon him and a tiny smile appeared upon pale lips at the sight of the tanned demon coming closer. Atemu sighed as he could see his lover still looked sick and weakened from the attack upon his life, but the tanned demon knew he would help his beloved grow strong again. He would care for and pamper his kitten as much as he needed.

"Até...", was the soft whisper and a pale hand came up to grasp Atemu's arm attached to the hand which was stroking through his hair. The Neko tried to pull himself up slightly, though Atemu pushed him down again with gentle ease.

"No, Kitten. You need rest", he whispered, solely because his lover was still recovering. Yes, the shadows were purring softly as they circled the bed and perhaps Yami was out of the woods, but he was still hurt. Black ears flattened slightly at the small order, however, and the pale Neko nuzzled the tanned hand to convey his feelings.

"Hold me", was the whisper and Yami tried to sit up once more. He wanted to be with Atemu, he had to be with the tanned demon. Even though he had been sick, his lover had nearly shattered and the pale Neko had felt so sad when he had heard his world's cries, pleas and whispers. That's why Yami wanted for the other man to hold him, so they could both reassure each other and he smiled lovingly when the tanned demon consented to his request. Atemu knew he needed it after all and he closed his eyes in bliss when he could feel Yami's warm frame against his own as soon as he sat down upon the bed once more.

"Até...", was the soft murmur as Yami clumsily clung to his lover and breathed in his scent. He frowned slightly in his half-sleep as his body didn't wish to function while his mind was a jumbled mess. "Have you been to the dungeons?", he asked while nuzzling Atemu as he wanted to make sure his lover wouldn't let go of him. The tanned demon hummed softly in response with his rose-red eyes hardening ever so slightly, before he pulled his lover a little more against his body. He would protect his kitten after all, though he also needed him for his sanity.

"Yes. To make sure the one who hurt you has received a part of their punishment", Atemu answered, nuzzling Yami in return because he could. He could touch his beloved again and he was still allowed to love him as his kitten was still alive. Pale fingers kneaded his back softly and the tanned demon appreciated the gesture, before he glanced down when the pale Neko leaned some more against his frame to look up.

"Who was it? Who hurt you?", Yami asked, because he knew his lover had suffered. It would be the same with him for if someone had dared to hurt Atemu, it would have damaged him too. The tanned demon meant that much to him and he knew it was the same in his lover's heart as well.

Atemu bristled softly, however, before he embraced his kitten tightly. "The one who hurt _you_, was Anzu, my love. She thinks you have cursed me, that your presence near me has tainted me. She couldn't be more wrong. You are my world, my constant and my beloved. Nobody will ever harm you like that again", the tanned demon vowed and Yami purred softly as he pecked the tanned lips. Atemu tried to show bravery, the pale Neko realised this, but he also knew the tanned demon had nearly been shattered to pieces. Just like Yami, who had wished to comfort his lover even though he had been swallowed up by his pain and illness. He smiled reassuringly however while Atemu kissed his face lovingly and embraced him just a little tighter.

"She will suffer greatly at your hands", Yami said with his slight excitement overruling his tiredness for a moment. It still hurt though... he could have lost Atemu. He could have lost his world, his lover and his safe haven. Anzu wouldn't survive the torment, of that he was sure, and the pale man smiled at the prospect. "Yet, I'm sorry, Até", he whispered, before he hid his face in the crook of Atemu's neck as he felt dread fall over him.

"What for, Kitten?", Atemu asked, sincerely confused as Yami's mood was hard to read. The pale Neko merely shook his head as he gasped for soft breaths in between his small sobs. He had never meant to hurt his beloved demon as much as he had done and the pale Neko felt regret fill him as he clung to his lover.

"Because I asked for leniency, because I asked for you not to punish her straight away... All of this happened. I didn't think she'd be capable of this, of nearly murdering the both of us. I can't lose you, Até. Not now, not ever, so please... Please, forgive me?", Yami begged with his tail curling in distress though Atemu continued to hold and nuzzle him with love.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kitten. The fault is mine and you nearly had to pay the price. Stay at my side? Never leave me?", the tanned demon asked in return and Yami shook his head in answer as he looked up at his lover again. He smiled through his tears as Atemu rubbed their noses together lovingly, before planting a soft and tender kiss upon his lips. Yami purred softly as he returned the kiss with every ounce of love he felt for the tanned demon.

"As you said, Até... there is nothing to forgive. I love you and will fight to be at your side. I will never leave you", the Neko answered when they broke apart and Atemu smiled, before he gently scooped Yami up from his lap and rose from the bed.

"My thoughts exactly, Kitten. How about a languid, loving bath and a light meal before we cuddle and sleep some more?", Atemu offered and the pale Neko purred as he clung to his demon. The man was his lifeline after all and Yami would never let go again. He would never be without his demon again, _never_ and he nodded as he felt the shadows curl around his form. As they left, the IV-line fell down limply with small drops of blood covering the floor, while the shadows covered the punctured wound upon Yami's hand. They stopped the slight wound from bleeding, as they had done with many others, while Atemu took the greatest care of their possession. Because they too were happy to see him again and they purred softly as they prepared the bath to a comfortable temperature.

Tanned lips kissed Yami's brow softly as he settled the Neko down upon a shadow-offered seat and covered the puncture wound with a band-aid procured by the shadows as well. His kitten continued to purr as pale fingers fingers carded through Atemu's hair while the other knelt down between his legs to undo the buttons of his nightwear slowly. Yami leaned forward slightly so his lips were able to touched Atemu's tanned ones and the demon returned the kiss lovingly. Anything to make sure the pale Neko knew he was most wanted, treasured and loved. Anything to tell his lover he would never let something like that happen to the Neko again.

The nightwear Yami wore was removed from him gently and slowly, with Atemu kissing the revealed pale skin, the demon undressed himself. Pale fingers helped him as they undid his trousers, almost teasingly sliding them off and Atemu chuckled as he kissed the top of Yami's head again. Murmuring sweet nothings in the black ear, the tanned demon scooped his kitten up from his seat, before setting him down in the tub where bubbles were waiting for them. Yami moaned softly as they entered the heated water and his skin warmed immediately as his muscles decided to relax. Aside from that, it felt great to have Atemu's hands upon him and he leaned back against the broad chest just to have more of that cherished and wanted contact.

Gently, Atemu filled a cup with warm water which he let glide down Yami's shoulders. Kissing the skin afterwards because he treasured it so, he gave a loving smile. "I love you Kitten", the demon whispered and softly, Yami continued to purr.

"I love you, Até", he whispered in response and the pale Neko turned his head ever so slightly to receive a kiss against his lips, before he was nuzzled again. Tanned arms were wrapped around him securely and Yami didn't want it any other way for a long time to come. He knew how much Atemu had hurt and it still broke his heart to remember how much his lover had wept while pleading for his safe return. His world was still in pain, the mask had shattered when they had returned to their chambers. Those soft rose-red eyes as well as Atemu's soft and gentle touches were enough to tell Yami what he needed to know. That's why he stroked the arms around his waist and tightened their hold upon him. That's why he rested against his demon while offering his shoulder and neck for his lover to nuzzle.

Yet, the tanned demon slowly lifted his face from it's comfortable position and the cup was once again filled with warm water. Lovingly, Atemu washed the tanned Neko while purring and chuckling as Yami arched his back when he lathered the pale skin with soap. Caressing his lover softly as he washed the soap away, the tanned demon pulled his kitten close against his chest once more. He had nearly lost him to death and Atemu shuddered slightly as the thought continued to plague him.

"I'm here", were Yami's soft words and the tanned demon looked up in surprise as crimson eyes turned to him. They were half-lidded as the Neko was both relaxed and tired, though he appeared awake enough as well. Pale lips touched Atemu's own with loving affection with Yami's soft fingers stroking a tanned cheek when his lover returned the kiss. Yet, as they broke apart, the tanned demon continued to look at his kitten and the latter smiled. "You're thoughts are my own, Até. I want you to hold me, because I want to be with you. Because I want to reassure you that everything will be all right. I want to hold you so I can take away your pain", the pale Neko explained which received him another kiss with the tanned arms tightening around his frame.

"The fear of losing you is still here. I never want to feel like that again", Atemu admitted and Yami hummed in agreement. "I never want to see you in pain again. All I want is for you to smile and at my side. Forever", was the continued whisper and the pale Neko knew he couldn't have said it any better. He agreed wholeheartedly with his lover's words and again, he kissed the tanned demon to make sure Atemu knew he agreed. Yet, he couldn't help but shiver as they left the water and he curled up into Atemu's embrace while they dried themselves. He wouldn't let go, however, he couldn't. Not after nearly losing his world and Yami mewed softly in appreciation when his lover could care less about their clothes and simply carried him towards their bed.

The shadows had made a light meal of small finger sandwiches and yoghurt, though Yami had had enough after a few bites just like earlier this afternoon. He was glad his lover didn't force him to eat more and he smiled lovingly, before he snuggled up to Atemu underneath the warm sheets. To have the bare tanned body press against his own was heaven and the Neko purred softly as he kissed or licked the skin of Atemu's chest lovingly. He wanted to love this man, he wanted to hold him and reassure him to never leave him.

Atemu purred softly in answer, though he rolled over slightly so that he could look Yami in the eye. There was warmth and love brewing within the crimson irises as well as certain need. Yet, he could see how sleep tried to claim the one he loved with every passing second and a loving smile curled tanned lips. Gently, the tanned demon pulled his lover closer against his frame again and kissed the top of Yami's head fondly. "Rest, my beloved. I will hold you as you do with me, there is no need to rush. For now, let me hold you and kiss your lips. Let me enjoy your presence as I am celebrating your life next to mine. But you must heal, Kitten. Rest and heal, my everything", Atemu whispered softly and he nuzzled one of the black ears softly. Yami mewed, understanding completely, though it was also a sound of slight denial. He needed his lover, his demon, his world and his beloved. He wanted them to be as close and connected as they could be, even though his body wasn't up for it. He nuzzled Atemu's chest, however while his legs tangled with tanned ones, before his breathing slowly evened out as he accepted the fact his lover was right.

"I love you", Yami managed to whisper while his conscious was slowly leaving him and he smiled at the second kiss against his head.

"I love you, Kitten. I love you", was Atemu's soft reply as he continued to hold onto his lover. Nothing was more important right now than to feel the warm body against his own. Maybe he had taken Yami from the infirmary too soon, but to maintain his own sanity... He wouldn't have been able to make a different choice and with his kitten sleeping in his arms... Atemu didn't want to let go of him. He would never relinquish his hold upon his lover again. _Never_. Because without his kitten, there wouldn't be a life worth living.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. I'll try to see what I can do for chapter 17 tonight, considering I'll be away the whole Sunday which leaves me unsure on if I can update or not. At least I can get a head start on it before going to bed, right? See you all then, byebye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone! As promised, here is chapter 16 and I want to thank everyone in advance for reviewing both chapter 15 as well as 16. This one was much easier to edit, hence why I am able to upload it so quickly before I crash down into bed ;)**

**Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. It's mainly Mana-centric again (as was the original idea for this story), but that does mean I do hope you won't grind your teeth too much. Keep smiling! Especially because the end promises something good lol**

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 17**

/\/\/\/\/\

The screams, wails and cries had returned with full force, but neither one of them focused on that while they left the dungeons as quickly as possible. Anzu's vocalised agony was far more present in their minds than any other shriek of pain and it was a stark contrast against the waiting sunshine outside the dreary stone halls. Mana couldn't help herself as she reached the outside and felt the sun upon her face. Sobbing as if it was her who had been hurt, she fell to her knees and threw up. The bile burned her throat, yet made her feel alive at the same time and the girl gladly emptied her stomach on top of the green grass. It was Ishizu who held her hair back and as she gasped for air in an attempt to recover, Mana could see how Shizuka was crying her eyes out in Mai's arms.

It had affected all of them, she realised. Between Anzu pleading for mercy, the sight of blood and the feeling of cutting through tender flesh, every one of them reacted differently and Mana wished she could turn her own feelings off. They had been forced to hurt one of their own and even though the young brunette hadn't known Anzu for that long, she knew this would stay with her forever. This would bring her nightmares, horrible nightmares and again, she threw up as her mind tried to put the memory away of hearing bones snap as she pushed the blade through the finger she had had to sever.

What had she done? How could she have done such a thing? Was she truly _that_ selfish? Why had she not helped Anzu, or pleaded for her life with their Lord? Why couldn't he just kill her for the crime she had done? Why had they been called down to that dark place? The one that would haunt her forever? "He's cruel", she muttered through her tears and glanced up at Ishizu because she didn't want to look at her blood-covered hands anymore. Malik stood somewhere to the side, his hands limply at his hips while he was muttering to himself. He had scared her with the way he had looked at Anzu. Deep down, the brunette wondered what had gone wrong? Was Malik not who she thought he was? How could he have been so cruel by actually sawing Anzu's hand off her wrist? How? How had he been able to do that?

"Come, Mana. We're going back to our rooms for a shower", Ishizu said and Mana slowly looked up as her train of thoughts was interrupted. She nodded slowly and appreciated the help Ishizu offered her while getting up from the grass. They had to get away from here... What if the master would find them? What if the demon would come and hurt them all just like he had done with Anzu? What if she was forced to cut off Ishizu's hands next? Could the demon be even more cruel than he already was?

Sobbing, Mana entered her bathroom and turned the tap to clean her hands which were still covered in specks of blood. She hadn't been able to keep them clean, but to see the blood vanish down the drain did her little good. The memories remained, after all, and the young girl quickly brushed her teeth to get rid of the fowl taste in her mouth after throwing up her lunch. Would she ever be able to eat again? Would she be able to sleep at night? The questions only made her cry more and Mana sobbed as she let the tub fill up with hot water. She wanted to wash herself, she had to clean herself from what she had done and the young girl nearly ripped her clothes from her body.

She looked far better than she had when she first arrived. Slight, healthy fat was covering her bones and nothing jutted out as much as it had always done. Her skin looked healthy, her cheeks would carry a blush of excitement most of the time, though her hair was still a mess. All of that didn't matter anymore though, because she was a horrible monster. A selfish monster that was apparently capable of hurting other people and Mana sobbed as she sunk into the tub. She curled her knees against her chest and just sat there with her head atop of them. The water was hot, but she barely felt it as she tried to cut the memories from her mind.

She had to forget them, she had to make sure she would never have to do that again. She had to run, she had to flee, but where would she go? Malik wouldn't be waiting for her if she left... though could she still trust him? After what he had done? Yet... their master had forced him. It was not Malik's fault, but the look that had been in his eyes... It scared her and Mana shuddered as she grabbed a piece of soap and a washing cloth. Scrubbing it across her skin, she wanted her body to forget the feeling of cutting through Anzu's flesh. She wanted to clean herself and Mana continued to cry as she rubbed her skin raw. But she knew... Deep down the young girl knew she could never forget. She would never be able to forget the hurt she had done nor the agonising screams echoing through her skull.

Even after washing and drying herself, Mana sat in her room for hours. She had tried to take a nap, but found she couldn't and dinner wasn't appetising, but she had tried to eat something before returning to her room. Malik hadn't been at the table, just like Shizuka and while the young brunette had just sat there, she had stared at the other two present women. Ishizu had been reading a thick book on medicine, almost as if she hoped that would alleviate her tormented mind while Mai had been eating while staring ahead of herself. It had been and still was saddening to see, which forced Mana to return to her bedroom where she would probably sit again for hours on end, contemplating what to do with her life. Though, on her way back, she bumped into Malik who had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Mana! I'm sorry!", he exclaimed, while he tried to walk around her, but as he wanted to walk away she grasped his shirt and started to cry again. Her body longed for his comfortable embrace as her mind wished to be shielded from the hurt it had to go through. Yet, plum-purple eyes looked at her as if Malik wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm sorry", Mana whimpered and her fingers slowly released Malik's clothes because she was apparently a burden. Yet, as she did, he grasped her instead to pull her into an embrace either way.

"No, it's all right. I'm sorry I hesitated", he whispered in her ear and she sniffed while returning the embrace. Burying her face against his shoulder, her fingers clenched around the cloth of his shirt while she continued to cry. His hands gently stroked her back in reassurance while he murmured soft apologies next to her ear. She barely heard them though and she tightened her hold upon the tanned male no matter what he whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you", he murmured next and Mana hiccuped softly as she was able to tear her face from Malik's shoulder and actually look at him.

His plum-purple eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, as if he still wanted to be brave before her. Yet, Mana could see he was scared as well as hurt and she hiccuped again as that realisation hit her. Malik had probably never seen their Lord like this either for he had always spoken so highly of the tanned demon, but now... Now he appeared to be just as scared and traumatised. The young girl shuddered as she could see his emotions so clearly, but it also made him human. Something she had missed from him when he had tortured Anzu as bad as he had done.

"Come with me?", she asked softly and Malik nodded as he followed her with their fingers laced together as they decided to hold hands. If anyone asked, they were supporting each other while they were dealing with the ordeal and Mana could find slight confidence in that thought. The library was empty as they entered and slowly, they sank down onto the comfortable sofa. Her knees were touching his, just like their hands were still folded together, before her free hand touched his cheek softly.

"He knows", Malik blurted out and Mana stared at him with a tilt of her head. The unshed tears fell as the tanned male closed his eyes. "He knows we comfort each other and the master knows we are growing closer together as the day passes. He threatened to trade Anzu's hand for yours if I would not do as he ordered. I could not let him do that, even though I saw I was scaring you", the tanned male confessed and he shook his head in disbelieve, because he knew he would do it again. He couldn't allow for Mana to get hurt, she had done nothing wrong. Anzu had and she was the one who should be punished. Not Mana, not ever Mana.

The young brunette merely stared at him with her knees trembling as she heard the news. "You kept me safe? The master threatened you? How does he know?", she asked though Malik rose his shoulders as he wasn't sure himself either.

"I don't know how the master knows... All I know is that I couldn't let him hurt you. I had to keep you safe, even if that means you'll be scared. Even if that means we won't be able to see each other again", Malik whispered as he looked down upon their joined hands. Yet, truthfully, he didn't want to leave Mana. He didn't want to let go of the comfort she brought, as it was unique and warm. True, he was glad to give the brunette the comfort she longed for, but he felt he also longed for that in return. He longed for her kindness and her gentle touches as well as the warmth of her smile and the gleam in her blue eyes.

"How could we not see each other again? We live in the same house! Please, Malik... Don't leave me here all alone", Mana whispered and Malik looked at her with a sad smile.

"I won't let you get hurt, Mana", he answered instead, but her warm hands grasped his own tighter while pulling him closer at the same time.

"Please? I can't let you do that! I'd rather be hurt than live in this place without being able to see you", the brunette countered and Malik stared at her as she continued. "I don't know why, because this is new. I have never felt this comfortable with anyone, but I want to be with you. Even if that will hurt. Our master will hurt us if we take one wrong step, be that towards each other or any other way. After today... I- I want to be with you. I- I need you". Her words were followed by a shuddering breath and Malik couldn't agree more. Slowly, he leaned forward and embraced the smaller girl next to him. He needed her too and her warm body against his made him panic and calm at the same time.

What if the master would enter? What if he would kill them both? Had his taunt meant they would die either way or was it less than that? Was Malik allowed to ask for comfort? Was he allowed to embrace Mana because he needed it? The thought halted all others, because the tanned male realised he _needed_ her. So far, he had only needed his sister to bring him comfort. For the first two years he had slept in her room and the master had always allowed it because he had perhaps understood Malik's horrors. At least, that is what the young male had believed at the time. Right now, he wasn't so sure. Maybe... he had never truly cared. He didn't seem to care about Anzu, nor Mana... Currently, he didn't seem to be able to care about anything at all but his most loyal trinket. If the master was allowed to care for his Neko, than why could Malik not care about Mana? She was sweet and the tanned male felt he wanted to hold that trait a little closer.

After all... Mana didn't look odd at him. Obviously because she didn't know, but that was all right. It felt better that way and Malik knew he would never tell her. The day Anzu found out and the following years afterwards... They had been a true nightmare too and deep down, Malik was glad for all of that to be over. Mana would never find out, she would never mock him and therefore would remain her sweet self. He could use her sweetness right now and the moment her hands grasped his shirt, Malik tightened his embrace upon her. He didn't want to let go and as Mana's hands mimicked his action, the tanned male felt his lips curl in a small smile.

"Thank you", he whispered and she nodded against his shoulder while nuzzling him softly.

"Thank you", she repeated to which Malik felt a new warmth blossom in his chest. She was even grateful and his lips curled a little more upwards. She was amazing, wasn't she? How come he felt like this after such a short while? Was he just overwhelmed or was he, perhaps, allowed to feel them? Were they genuine? He believed so and, pushing Mana away slightly, he felt daring as he softly kissed her lips. She gasped softly in return while her hands fisted his shirt even more, before she relaxed and returned the soft touch.

The kiss was chaste, yet, followed by a longer one. Her lips were soft, even if slightly chapped from being worried too much. It didn't matter though, she still gave him what he needed. Peace, tranquillity and a blank mind. No more worries about his master and certainly no more worries about what had happened _down there_. All he could think of right now was Mana and of how she was with him. She was beautiful, kind as well as loving. His feelings were new, but growing stronger no matter how much they confused him.

In the end, it was hard to let her go back to her own chambers and Mana had to agree she didn't want to leave. Her bedroom was lonely after all and as she returned, the brunette actually had to shiver. Her room was already darkening considering the sun was lowering on the other side of the house. The garden she could see from her window was still beautiful, but somehow... she couldn't admire it anymore. Yet, what else could she do before bedtime would come? She had not spend a lot of hours in the library with Malik, before they had been forced apart to pretend as if they hadn't met up. Prior to that though, they had just talked while sharing their opinions on what had transpired that day while being with each other. They had just sat there, on that sofa, to enjoy each other's presence. Now... that was over and Mana sighed as she sank down on top of her bed.

Would she even be able to sleep? The horrors were returning to the front of her mind and slowly, Mana bit her lip as she tried to remember what it was like to have Malik kiss her. She could hear his voice and that brought a tiny smile to her lips. More warmth bloomed in her heart and even though she wasn't sure... there was more to Malik than she had thought at first. She loved to seek him out and spend her time with him. Would she still be able to do that now Anzu was being punished? Should they be walking on eggs for an eternity to come or would their master overlook them?

Sighing for the umpteenth time, the young brunette decided to change in her sleepwear and get ready for a long sleepless night. Yet, as she laid in bed, her sight kept going through the window to see the first stars arriving within the black night. Teeny tiny lights were lit up in the garden, illuminating the path leading towards the stables and Mana wondered if she should just go and visit the deer. Or would that get her punished also? _Probably_, she thought and with it, Mana turned over in bed. She curled the blankets as tight around her body as she could in hopes of recreating Malik's embrace. She had left all the lights on in her room as well, though nothing worked. The horrors were still on her mind and they still made her cry. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she just accept and go to sleep? Why...?

Wiping the tears from her face, Mana sat up slowly and stared at her lap. Deciding that it didn't matter, that she would possibly be hurt or tortured for something else than seeing Malik again, the brunette got up from bed. Curling the sheets around her as tight as possible, Mana opened the door and walked out into the dark hallway. She wasn't sure what the time was, nor was she even sure if the other were still awake, but quickly she walked out of the corridor. There were lights underneath the other bedroom doors and Mana was sure it was Shizuka she heard crying within Mai's chambers. Which wasn't that odd, to be very honest, as the blonde woman kept an eye out for Shizuka's well-being since yesterday. Pretty much like Ishizu did for her after she had arrived here, though Mana didn't want the black-haired woman this time.

As she gazed at Malik's door, who slept only a few doors away, Mana knocked ever so softly. There was still some visible light, though the brunette was afraid her friend had fallen asleep already. Yet, light streamed onto her face as Malik opened the door for her and looked at her with worry filling his plum-purple eyes. At the sight of him, the brunette took a shuddering breath and curled the sheets around her even more. "I'm sorry... I can't sleep", she whispered, suddenly embarrassed and she turned her gaze away slightly. How could she be this stupid? What had come over her? She couldn't just show up here, could she? She should have gone to Ishizu after all, yet, plum-purple eyes softened either way.

"Me neither", was Malik's soft answer and Mana looked up slowly with hope gleaming in her dark blue irises. She knew she shouldn't, just like he knew this would get them both dead, but he opened his door a little further anyway. They could just talk, couldn't they? Like they had done in the library? Yet, for some reason, he was nervous and Malik trembled slightly as Mana remained at the door while examining his room.

It was beautiful with most colours an earthy brown with a hint of sun-touched gold. There were ancient inscriptions on his walls and dark red curtains in front of his windows. A red carpet laid on his floor and beneath his bed to protect his bare feet against the cold brown stones. It was a lot different from her room, a lot more personal and Mana knew that was because Malik had already lived here for five years. He would have gathered things he liked to surround himself with, wouldn't he? Perhaps gifts from the master for his loyal services? Maybe, one day, her room could look like this too. A safe haven, just for her.

"It's beautiful", she whispered and she could see Malik look away ever so slightly, an embarrassed and flattered look upon his face though she couldn't see the blush. She could imagine it was there though and she smiled with a soft giggle. Malik gave a chuckled snort, before they both laughed and he walked up to her.

"You think so? I was planning on changing the colours over time", Malik said as he gazed around as well. "It's already been like this for a few years. If Yami gets better, he might allow for me to change it again", were his continued words and Mana glanced at him. Then, she pursed his lips.

"No, I do really like it", she said and smiled when Malik brought her to a comfortable seat in his room. From this angle, Mana let her gaze go through the room again and gave an appreciating nod. It was truly a lovely room. Then, Malik turned serious once more and Mana lowered her gaze.

"Mana...", he started and she nodded with a small pout.

"I know... I shouldn't have come, but I can't sleep. I keep seeing the images, I keep feeling what I have done and then all I can think of is us talking... like we did in the library", the brunette admitted, though they had done a lot more than just speak of their troubles. They had kissed, multiple times, but Mana didn't regret that. Malik sighed softly, before he nodded and took a seat opposite of her.

"Talk?", he asked, but he could see Mana grow nervous.

"Can I stay here?", she questioned in return with her dark blue eyes looking up ever so slightly. "I can sleep on the floor, on the seat or anywhere else. I even brought my own blankets, but I don't want to be alone! Please, Malik, please... I don't want to be alone...", she whispered sadly with unshed tears shining in her eyes. The tanned young male, however, froze at her words. Have Mana stay in his bedroom? What would the master say of it? What would he do? Would he destroy them both?

Yet... he couldn't deny he had been thinking of the same thing. Of how Mana brought him a certain kind of peace which he needed really bad right now. He had been going around his room like a caged tiger, even though he knew he should just go to bed and close his eyes. The problem was, he couldn't. Every time he closed them, the nightmare continued. But he couldn't ask for her, could he? Yet, here she was... asking for his comfort instead. Could he do the same? Could he let his mask fall again and admit he was weaker than ever before? That he was scared and frightened? Could he do that to her? Would she still be with him if he did?

"I don't want to be alone either, Mana", he admitted at last and he felt surprise settle within him at her small smile. It was reassuring and the brunette patted the seat as if she invited him to come over and sit with her. Which was impossible, because it was a one-person seat, so Malik settled himself in the second seat and moved it closer to Mana instead. "Does that mean you'll stay for a while?", Malik asked carefully when Mana didn't say anything and he felt relieve wash over him when she blushed and seemed to nod.

"But only if I'm not a burden", she whispered and as Malik gently grasped her hands to reassure the brunette, she gave another small smile. She was still blushing though and averted her gaze towards the brown walls. "What are all these inscriptions?", she asked softly which made Malik look up as well. He smiled though and a little excitement settled within him.

"They're a riddle", he answered while he got up from his seat and walked towards his bookcase. Retrieving a thick one from it, Malik still smiled. "Yami gives me riddles to solve. Sometimes they're just sayings or quotes, but he always makes them a little tricky to understand. Plus, he never gives me a new one until I actually give him the right answer", the tanned male continued while he returned to his seat and opened the book to show Mana the different inscriptions with their corresponding translation.

"What is this language?", she asked softly and turned another page slowly. Malik gave a slight shrug.

"I don't know if he makes it up or not, but the language is always unfamiliar. He has a translation book with every riddle and after the shadows change the inscriptions, he gives it to me", the tanned male answered while Mana kept herself busy with the pages and the different inscriptions. "Do you want to help me solve this one?", he asked softly and the brunette looked up in surprise, before she nodded.

"Sure, it's better than nightmares", she said and Malik gave a soft chortle, before he pulled her onto her feet and moved towards his double-bed. The brunette hesitated for a moment, but decided to follow him anyway.

"From here we can see all the transcriptions", he explained as he gave her pillows to stuff in her back while she curled her blankets some more around herself. This felt good though, better than being alone while they solved the riddle as friends. Malik gave her a piece of paper and they each decided to just start somewhere.

"Those marks together form 'beauty', I think", Mana muttered as she added the two inscriptions together and could only see that word within them. Staring at Malik who was trying to figure out what another inscription meant, she smiled when he nodded. This was indeed harder than it looked, considering some inscriptions had to be seen as one to form an actual word.

"Yes, 'beauty' seems to be correct. This one should be 'privilege', followed by 'hope'", he answered and Mana wrote them next to the hand-drawn pictures as Malik pointed them out. So far, it was confusing, with only a few inscriptions hopefully translated the right way. They laughed at their attempts, some words coming out completely wrong to create hilarious moments.

"All right, so far we have: _I am useless for one, but absolute bliss for two_, followed by _I am faith to the young girl, yet hard to get for the young man _and then there is, _Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it_", Malik summarised, while frowning slightly and Mana looked at him. "It almost feels as if there are two different parts to this riddle", he muttered and the brunette looked at the answers they thought they had. It was true, it was still kind of messy, but nothing appeared to be as if it belonged to something.

"Wait, this here says 'I am' as well. Maybe it does belong together?", she asked softly and Malik sighed softly, before yawning as he felt his eyelids becoming heavier. Which was silly, because he was finally having fun with Mana. No more awkward moments, it was just them, enjoying each other's presence while playing a game. He had to stay awake a little longer and with a smile, Malik turned the pages some more. Mana scribbled onto the paper next to him while translating the inscriptions they could find and she was enjoying herself just a much as Malik was. Yet, she slowly started to lean against him, because sleep was starting o claim her and it was hard to follow Malik's translations.

"_I am useless for one, but absolute bliss for two. I am the comforting touch between people. I am dear to those who know me and a desperate craving to those who need me. I am hope to the young girl, yet hard to get for the young man. I am the bond between the married ones and a privilege to lovers. I am the soft touch that brings comfort to the flower that blooms in adversity which should be treasured forever. I am the affectionate gesture that says..._", were Malik's words as he read what he had translated so far, but Mana's comfortable weight against him was dragging him down towards his dreams and he felt himself shift so they could lie down. Yet... he wanted to know the last part. He wanted to know what the answer was... Mana was already half asleep, her soft breath evening out as she snuggled up to him. It felt good to have her do that, even though it gave him more trouble to keep his eyes open.

"Mana?", he asked softly and he received a very soft hum in return, that didn't mean anything considering the brunette remained silent afterwards. She was truly beautiful when she was asleep for her face was peaceful and completely at ease. Did he give her that? Yet, to be honest, she _did_ give that to him. The horrible day had been lightened by her presence, her comforting touch and her beautiful laugh. She was truly a gift, a flower and Malik smiled as he would treasure Mana.

Looking back up at the inscriptions once more, he turned the pages of his book, just because he wanted to enjoy her even breathing a moment longer. Just because he wanted to tell her the answer so she would smile at him again. That beautiful smile which made him smile in return and Malik stared at the translation as he wrote it down.

"_I am the affectionate gesture that says 'Love conquers All'_", he whispered, before glancing to his left again. Mana had completely curled up at his side while her hand had a tight hold upon his shirt. Slowly, he leaned down and let his lips touch her forehead. _I am a kiss_, he thought to himself while closing his eyes in bliss. She was here and had brought him these feelings. They were frightening and not what he had ever felt at all, but they were warm, soft and gentle at the same time as well. Did he love her? Could she love him for whom and what he was?

"Good night", he whispered, which received him a small mumble in return. It was incoherent, but sweet nonetheless and it made Malik snuggle up to the brunette a little more himself as well. She was lovely, kind and didn't look at him in the weird way. If only this moment would stay, the one wherein he felt comfort as well as peace. The moment where he was no longer alone in his fears and doubts, but had someone to share them with. He would dream of it, he was sure that would happen and while still smiling, Malik closed his eyes to sleep at last.

He never heard Ishizu entering his room as he was completely at ease. Malik never saw her loving smile as the older woman watched her sibling with his new friend. It was good they had found comfort in each other, like Shizuka had searched for with Mai. Today had been most traumatic and she knew Malik wouldn't want to come to her. He wanted to be treated as an adult, even though he was barely twenty years old. She would, as it was his wish, but not while he slept. As he was away in his dreams, she would care for him with the blanket he had forgotten and gently, Ishizu covered both her brother and Mana to protect them from the cold that could sweep into the room at night.

Extinguishing some of the lights, but not all as she wouldn't want to scare her younger brother, Ishizu gave one last look back at the bed while she stood at the door. He murmured softly as he continued to dream which Mana returned just as incoherently and Ishizu smiled. They were good friends and would be there for each other in their greatest need. That was good... though she still hoped Malik would come to her and would sometimes need her. She was his sister after all and would never judge him. Deep down, Ishizu hoped her brother knew that and with that thought, she closed the door behind herself gently.

She extinguished all the burning lights in Mana's room, considering she didn't need them at the time, before moving back towards her infirmary. Not that she had any patients left... Yami had been taken from the room by her master and even though she hadn't seen it happen, the black-haired woman also knew no one else would have been able to come close enough to the pale Neko to even look at him. The shadows would have probably killed the intruder on the spot and eaten them to cover up any evidence. It worried her the young Neko had already been taken from her care, as she believed it would have been best if he had stayed longer, but she was sure her master would come again if something would go wrong. She just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the poisoning had been. Deep down, she wasn't sure if her master, or Yami for that matter, would survive that ordeal.

Though, to be very fair, neither would they. The 'teaching' of today had taken a toll on everyone and Ishizu sighed softly as she walked into the infirmary and towards her chambers. It was only dimly lit with the torch near her bed the brightest and she quickly braided her hair before getting out of her dressing gown and underneath the covers of her bed. There was guilt and remorse as she pulled the sheets up to her chest, because she knew Anzu wouldn't have that tonight. The younger brunette was completely alone in the dark dungeons, yet, Ishizu also knew it was her own fault. She had been warned, but decided to plunge on ahead. Even during the torture she still didn't seem lucid, she still appeared to be dreaming of a future that would never come. Would she do the same right now? Why hadn't she been able to accept her fate? That of a woman with a false marriage to a demonic Lord who was good to them all? Well... up until this point that is. He had been good to all of them, yet, Anzu's disobedience had caused for a tip of the scales. Suddenly, it was them who had been forced to endure his anger and his dark insanity.

Ishizu shuddered as she realised it would have been much worse had Yami died, especially after what she had seen. Puzzle pieces had come together ever so slightly and Ishizu knew they would have been in much worse trouble had the pale Neko died of the poison. Would that have been worth all of this misery? Ishizu shook her head as she picked up the book she had been reading prior to her leaving the room, for the black-haired woman didn't think so. Nobody deserved this kind of treatment, nobody deserved this kind of pain, but if she would go against her master... It would be her head next and even though Anzu had been part of her family, Ishizu had never really liked her that much. That feeling had been mutual, the black-haired woman knew as much, therefore it was easier to try and forget.

Still... she didn't deserve this, but then again, neither did the remaining family. Pursing her lips with another sigh, Ishizu gently turned the pages of her book. It was the one she had been given by her master, the one from her ancestors and it was beautifully written. If only she had lived in that world, but she could not be ungrateful. Her master had given her many things, yet sometimes, she liked to dream. Of her brave and proud family they would have belonged to had life not been cruel. Ishizu had a wonderful life, she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel a part of her longing for an answer. What if they had never been taken from where they truly belonged to be?

It didn't matter though and Ishizu sighed softly as she delved back into the book. She didn't see the shadows moving, because she didn't want to. She wanted to ignore them and as long as she did, so would the dark magic do with her. Yet, they weren't just there and as the house fell asleep, the shadows slowly made their way through the corridors to dim the light of their torches. Those that had been extinguished were given life again, even if they did not burn. Not visibly that is and the small black wisps of magic sighed softly as they settled in the darker corners while watching.

They were glad the house was silent at last and they slowly slithered further across the floor towards the chambers that mattered most. Curled up against their master was their beloved possession and gently, they purred as he slept peacefully. They treasured the Neko as much as their master, considering he loved to play with them. He was not afraid of them and even loved them in return. What more could they ask for than for him to be healthy? To be loved and cherished at all times? The monster had almost taken him away from them and their master's mind had been upset. Enough so for them to take over, which was a small habit they were only rarely allowed.

It was fun though, to extract the necessary revenge. Even if not one way of torment would ever be enough and the black tendrils hummed in anger softly. The monster would die at their hands, she would crumble under their sheer power and would beg for never-to-be-granted mercy. Their beloved had already been too kind, they would not allow for that a second time. Curling up against the Neko's abdomen slightly, they purred softly again at the warmth shared between both bodies. Their master had a protective hold upon what was theirs and the shadows curled up against him as well while continuing their purr. He was finally at peace too, which felt a lot better than the chaos of emotions they couldn't control.

The soft intake of breath alerted them, however, and they stared at the tanned demon with the attention he required. Would he need something? Would he order for someone to die? Was he still worried or would he speak to them again? Was he still angry at them for their images? But they were truly important- the wisps slowly settled down as Atemu woke some more and turned onto his side to look at Yami's sleeping face. He was truly beautiful as he slept and the demon smiled when the shadows agreed with him.

Someone had nearly taken that from them and Atemu sighed softly as she pressed a soft kiss to Yami's brow fondly, all sleep forgotten. He would never allow for something like that to happen again and the shadows purred at his new thoughts. Slowly, he loosened Yami's grip on him and moved from the bed. As long as his lover was asleep, Atemu would make sure the piece of filth knew what she had done. He would make her pay for her foolishness and the demon smirked slightly as he looked forward to her screaming. It wouldn't beat sleeping with his beloved kitten, but it would definitely make him feel better. To see her scream and plead for her life as well as the thrill of squashing that hope. That alone made him feel excited even though he hadn't slept for that long just yet. He was awake though and ready to have some fun with his dark magic purring in his ears.

"Don't you dare leave me alone again", was Yami's soft mew, however, and the pale Neko hid his face against the sheets as he yawned, while one hand grasped Atemu's arm as the other had been about to roll over. Surprised rose-red eyes turned to half-lidded crimson and the demon smiled as his lover was obviously tired.

"Beloved, you're tired and should sleep. I will be right back", Atemu said softly and he nuzzled his lover again while the shadows were gathering his clothes. Yami glared ever so slightly at him, however, before actually clinging to him some more.

"No, Até... We have been separate long enough. I want to see how you punish the one who did this to us. I want to see how you punish the one who hurt you. Let me listen to her screams?", Yami asked, but the tanned demon sighed softly as he tried to make up his mind.

"You still need your rest", he whispered in return, because he truly wished for his kitten to heal well. He knew he had taken his lover from the infirmary, perhaps too soon, but that didn't matter. Yami would heal the best while he was in their own bed, though the thought made Atemu smile slightly and he pulled the pale Neko against his frame. Truly, his lover would be most safe and heal completely while being with him wouldn't he? Why would he deny his kitten anything? If Yami wished to be with him, then he would accept.

"I want to be with you", the pale Neko whispered and he smiled as he felt the shadows dress him. They gently draped silk clothes against his frame while dressing Atemu as well with their eager purrs of excitement. It was reassuring to have Atemu's arms around him as well and Yami purred as he snuggled up to his lover, right where he belonged: scooped up in strong tanned arms and free to nuzzle his demon while his breathing evened out ever so slightly again.

"I want you to be with me too".

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I'll work on chapter 18 tomorrow after I've slept the night away. Hello comfy bed, good night readers. Sweet dreams tonight, byebye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and thank you to my _Guest_ for reviewing the previous two chapters! My day will hopefully be wonderful as it is only noon right now. But the weather is lovely with lots of sunshine :)**

**Anyway, warning!** **There is a lot of torture in this chapter and a lemon! Yami is very needy and Atemu is out for revenge, just so you know. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 18**

/\/\/\/\/\

Atemu smiled as his lover continued to sleep, even though the screams within the dungeons were eerie and creating goosebumps upon everyone's skin but theirs. Yami even nuzzled him softly while he was between slumber and wakening, as if he was enjoying himself and truthfully, the pale Neko was. After all, he was where he wanted to be most and his nails softly dug into the fabric of Atemu's clothes while he was carried towards Atemu's seat. He could see it changed slightly to accommodate the both of them, before he closed his eyes and just soaked up the warmth Atemu gave him by giving into his wishes. If only this could last forever... he'd love that. Yet, the tanned demon didn't move towards the seat just yet and he rumbled deep in his chest when blue eyes looked up at him when he reached the cell he wanted.

Yami's breath was soft, nearly unnoticeable against his neck as if he was waiting for something, though the tanned demon could only glare at the filth upon the stone floor. She would pay dearly for what she had done, for what she had tried to do and just to make sure she would never be able to do so again he would punish her until her life would finally leave her. Atemu couldn't help but smirk as he saw the fear in her eyes while she cradled her mutilated arm against her chest. The shadows nipped at her dress for they could barely contain their excitement, but her gaze was only upon him.

"I forgive you", she whispered, though Atemu felt his skin crawl at the sliver of hope she expressed. He promised himself he would squash that down. Not ever would she feel that emotion again, because for what she had done, no amount of hope could save her.

"Forgive me?", the tanned demon snorted and his rose-red eyes narrowed in anger as he had to look upon her in a state of no-screaming. The brunette nodded slowly, as if every movement in her body hurt beyond his knowledge. Which was _excellent, _though Atemu realised there was still something he had to do. Her mind was still clinging to her delusions and he would sever that bond. He would destroy it and then, only then, everything would be as it should be.

"You were cursed, but you came back to me. You didn't hurt me because you wanted to, the curse made you do it", was Anzu's soft whisper while a tiny smile appeared on her pale lips as the hope gleamed a little brighter. "You came back for me", the brunette repeated, though her smile faltered when Atemu laughed. It was a dark and eerie sound which ended in a soft chuckle as Yami mewed softly and yawned.

Anzu froze in her cell, her blue eyes wide with disbelieve as she gazed upon crimson irises revealing themselves as Yami blinked awake. "No... No! He should be dead!", she shrieked while her husband continued to glare at her. Why? Why had she failed him? Now he was still under the monster's curse! She would have no chance to free him now!

"Your stupidity has grown beyond any and all reason. I am not cursed and I enjoyed torturing you very much. Yami merely came down with me to watch your downfall and your screams will ease him into a restful slumber, considering you will _never hurt him again_", Atemu growled, before he turned towards his back towards the woman so he could rest upon his seat. Anzu screamed as the shadows obligated to their master's silent command to drag her out of the cell and they purred in glee. Their magic hummed with happiness as they finally got to torture and nearly kill the beast that had hurt their beloved.

Curling around their master and their kitten, they were pleased with the soft purring sound emitted from Yami's throat. He seemed far more awake than before as well, yet, he still leaned against their master who held him firmly. Slowly, they curled up on the pale lap and purred some more when the pale Neko stroked them with loving affection, which made them vow to avenge him even more. A pale nose still nuzzled Atemu as well, while at the same time a tanned hand slowly caressed Yami's back and the black tail curled in delight.

"What should we do to her, beloved? She still has one hand...", Atemu offered, trailing off at the end as he wished to hear Yami's idea. Crimson eyes looked up at him, a pale hand touching his cheek before the Neko kissed his lover softly. He wanted to show this woman they belonged together, that her fantasies meant nothing and that Atemu was his lover. They were not to be separated and the pale Neko would never allow for his demon to be hurt again. Atemu purred softly as he returned the kiss while pulling his kitten just a little closer to his frame.

"No! Stop it! He's my husband!", Anzu called out with her high voice echoing through the nearly silent dungeon as the shadows were keeping the room closed off from the other cells. It was just them, their master, their beloved and her. All the focus would be upon her as she would be tortured to near death and the shadows purred as they tied her remaining hand to the wooden block. Would they be allowed to cut it off themselves this time? Would their master allow for them to torture her instead of the measly spectators from hours before?

The pale Neko chuckled darkly, however, as he broke his kiss with Atemu. Slowly, he turned towards the woman and watched how she was physically restrained from moving. Her eyes were blazing with fury and fear with her pale lips set in a thin sneer and carefully, Yami rose up from his seat upon his lover's lap. His crimson eyes were as dark as rose-red one and his face was contorted in a menacing glare as he growled angrily. Tanned hands steadied him slightly while the shadows danced around his frame while he took a threatening step towards the tied down brunette.

"Atemu is _my_ husband, _my_ lover and _my_ world. You have no right to call him anything but 'master', you ungrateful piece of filth", Yami hissed and Anzu gasped softly as his voice rang clear through the big room. Her core froze as she stared at him while he smirked smugly, turning towards Atemu who stood behind him to kiss his lover once more. "I am the only one who is allowed to kiss him, to hold him, to cherish him and to love him. Atemu is _mine_", were the pale Neko's possessive words to which the tanned demon purred softly in approval as he initiated another kiss.

"You should not speak! You can't! Get away from him!", Anzu shrieked as she had to watch the kiss while still trying to pull herself free from the shadows and Atemu growled softly as she disturbed the peaceful moment with his lover. But how could she not? The cat was not supposed to speak! He couldn't, he was a mute! A dumb monster who had no right to live! Yet, her eyes were transfixed upon her husband as he gently guided Yami back to their shared seat where he kissed the top of his kitten's head fondly. The pale Neko mewed softly in protest, as he had actually been enjoying himself considering he was far more awake than ever. He wanted Atemu near him, to hold him and kiss him. He wanted his demon to make love to him so that he could show all of his words as feelings. Yet... it would not be peaceful with the profanities coming from Anzu's lips and as Atemu growled, the silver blade appeared in his hand.

"She will scream", Atemu promised, for he would avenge his lover. He would cause her the pain Yami had gone through at least a tenfold. The demon paused, however, as his kitten grasped his hand softly and mewed pleadingly.

"Cut her tongue from within? So she can no longer upset you with her words?", Yami asked and rose-red eyes gleamed with warmth as Atemu gazed at his lover. He shared another kiss with his kitten, before straightening to smirk in glee.

"As you wish, my beloved", was his answer while his eyes glanced towards the whore. Her gaze turned fearful as the silver blade caught the light from the torches surrounding them, while the shadows restrained her even more. Atemu merely smirked as he walked up towards the brunette and watched her trash against the shadows, but the more she struggled, the happier they would become. They tightened their hold upon the woman while purring in happiness when a tanned hand curled in her brown hair. They enjoyed the dark look within their master's rose-red eyes while they wrung her lips apart.

"No, no!", was the choked sound from her throat and Anzu cried out as thin tendrils slithered into her mouth and grasped her tongue. She screamed in fear as Atemu tilted her head back, disgust present on his face as he had to touch her.

"You will no longer upset _my_ husband", he said as he brought the knife up and slowly dragged the tip of the blade across her tongue. Anzu cried and screamed as the action was repeated over and over again with blood falling down her chin. Her tongue was pulled further and further beyond her lips while Atemu continued to slowly drag the blade along the flesh, creating thin slices every time again. As he hit an artery, blood spurted from the wound and over his hands which made him chuckle softly while he continued. She would be tortured slowly, she would die slowly and he would enjoy himself the whole time.

She couldn't struggle or retort to his comment. Hell, she couldn't even think through the pain that burned through her mouth and paralysed her aside from her continuous scream. There was nothing else on her mind than vocalising her agony, especially when the shadows burned their way through her veins, which was almost more painful than the cutting itself. Anzu cried as she let the leftover blood and drool fall over her lips while the tanned demon next to her held her tongue up to examine it. He was glad to be rid of it, especially because this way, Yami wouldn't get up from the seat again to defy her. He had been hurt enough by the whore, but that would be no more.

"At least this won't help you in spouting more nonsense than I am willing to let you say. You will scream only, whore, or mumble as you cry while I shall love my kitten", Atemu said, smirking as he glanced at Yami who had his ears perched on top of his head. His tail moved from left to right in delight while his crimson eyes were gleaming with both excitement and a loving warmth as the tanned demon looked his way. A portion of the shadows were happily resting atop his lover's lap where they were caressed with affection and Atemu smiled as he returned to kitten's side.

The shadows licked the blood from his hands in order to clean them completely before he had even reached their beloved Neko. While the brunette cried in the distance, Atemu was welcomed back with open arms and a loving kiss with his kitten stroking his tongue against tanned lips. The tanned demon chuckled softly as he pulled back so he could pick Yami up from the seat and place him back upon his lap where he rightfully belonged. He initiated the second kiss and allowed for their tongues to touch gently, very glad he was able to kiss his kitten like this again. The demon was grateful his lover was still here to be kissed, to be caressed, to be loved and he moaned softly as Yami wanted another kiss from him.

"Até", was the soft whisper as the pale Neko brought his lips towards the tanned ear, only to nuzzle it fondly with a teasing lick of his tongue. Atemu chuckled softly as he pulled his lover closer so he could gaze into the crimson eyes that were transfixed upon his rose-red ones. "_My _handsome husband... How did it feel like?", Yami asked softly and Atemu purred as his kitten nuzzled him again. How was he to explain that?

"As good as it always does, though this time, with the added twist of knowing I will have my vengeance", were the demon's soft words while Atemu smirked slightly and Yami chuckled as he let his hands caress the toned chest beneath the silken clothes his lover wore.

"You were amazing... almost made me want to join you and hurt her myself. She caused you so much pain", the Neko replied with his voice growing darker as he turned on Atemu's lap to glare in Anzu's direction. The tanned demon pulled his lover flush against his chest, however, so he could kiss the back of Yami's neck softly in reassurance.

"You need your rest, Kitten. Let me and the shadows convey your hatred towards her, for even vengeance isn't worth you pushing yourself passed your limits", Atemu whispered in the sensitive ear and Yami turned his head slightly so he could look into the gleaming rose-red eyes. Pale lips curled in a smile as the Neko realised his lover didn't want to relinquish his hold upon him just yet, because he wished to care for Yami as much as possible and it warmth the Neko's heart. He nodded slowly while kissing Atemu again and he felt the seat beneath them shift to a different shape while his lover laid him down upon the sudden bed.

Tilting his head to the side as Atemu did, who then softly kissed his cheek, Yami smiled as the shadow puppet came to life while brandishing the thin whip. It would make for smaller wounds, yet it stung far more than the thick one did. He purred as he watched the arm go up with Atemu snuggling up to him and his excitement rose as the whip was flung down. Anzu's scream echoed through the dungeon with her voice bouncing off the stone walls and Yami chuckled softly while he turned his attention back to his lover. Gently, he carded his fingers through Atemu's thick tri-coloured hair and the Neko kissed the tanned lips again while the whip made another descent, creating lovely tingles upon his skin.

"Até", he whispered again and Atemu smiled warmly as he felt one of Yami's hands stroking down his back. Crimson eyes were once again hazy with sleep, yet warm with love and want. "Kiss me? Hold me? Love me?", was the continued whisper to which the tanned demon chuckled softly.

"I already do as you ask, Kitten", was the warm reply, but the pale Neko pouted ever so slightly before his hand found its way beneath Atemu's shirt. Gently he stroked the warm skin while tracing the spine as he pushed the garment up and allowed for his hand to drift towards his lover's chest. Rose-red eyes darkened and the scream Anzu gave was completely forgotten while the demon felt his heart hammering in his chest at the soft affectionate touches to his skin.

"Love me, Até? Please, _my_ husband, love me completely", Yami whispered while his fingers traced a found nipple and his lips were dangerously close to Atemu's. "Make love to me?", the pale Neko requested as he slowly spread his legs to accommodate for his lover's body. It felt good to have his lover near him, because it was the way they were supposed to be. Close and connected within their own private bubble. Nothing else existed any longer and the pale Neko purred as his lover kissed him passionately. Lips against lips, the gentle caresses of a tongue against another and Atemu moaned softly as his kitten continued to tease him.

"You should be resting, Kitten. Don't push yourself", the tanned demon whispered, though he kissed pale cheeks softly as his lover mewed. There was a warm smile on those warm lips before the pale Neko bumped his nose against a tanned one gently.

"I am not pushing myself, Até, never against your wishes. But... I just want to be with you and take your pain away", Yami whispered and he purred softly as he nuzzled his lover. Atemu returned the purr with one of his own while he continued to kiss the offered pale skin. He would show how much he loved this man, how much he was treasured and how much he was needed while pale fingers continued to circle around his nipple. The shadows were dancing around the bed as Anzu gave another scream, yet, it was as if she did not exist... as if she was forgotten.

Which she was, for Atemu only had eyes for his beloved kitten whose delicate skin he fondly kissed and treasured. Soft, sweet purrs and moans reached his ears as he did so while his lips sucked on Yami's neck at the same time his hands caressed the desired body beneath him. Pale fingers were playing with the buttons of his shirt and they mimicked his own actions of opening them so he could kiss more revealed skin. It was warm against his lips with the delicate trembles a delight to feel and Yami moaned as Atemu either nipped or sucked on his collarbone.

He knew he was daring when asking Atemu to make love to him, but he couldn't help himself. His lover had looked hot and handsome while cutting the whore's tongue from her lips while the blood coating his hand had looked like a beautiful red paint proving his revenge. He currently wanted for those hands to touch him, no matter how tired he was. He needed Atemu, desired him to be the powerful demon he always was, and he wanted to take his lover's pain away, as well as the hurt he had expressed while Yami had been sick and near death. Yet, it also felt good to caress and love his lover's skin, to have those tanned lips kiss him once more, just because they could. Because they were still together and Yami purred as a warm, wet tongue stroked it's way down his body.

Atemu chuckled as Anzu gave another scream, exactly at the same moment Yami moaned softly while he covered the hardened piece of flesh with his lips. Sucking on the nipple to entice another pleased sound from Yami's throat, he ordered for the shadows to stop as the only one he wished to hear was his lover. Not that it took much willpower from the shadows not to continue as they were very pleased with the upcoming joining of the two bodies. Especially as their master's shirt was slowly pulled from his torso and Atemu moaned lovingly as pale fingers continued to stroke his hot skin. Nails teased him as they traced his spine and made skin-tingling circles on his lower back. Arching away from the touch, Atemu moaned as their groins touched gently, which had Yami smirking with a deep pleasured rumble falling over his lips.

Wanting to see his lover as well, Atemu gently helped Yami from his top and he received another pleased rumble before their lips touched again. It was a warm, wet, affectionate and loving kiss, which Yami loved and enjoyed every time again. He loved the way his lover moved against him, licked his skin or would hold him close and Yami moaned as he arched his back into the warm touches of Atemu's lips upon his body. Kneading his fingers against the tanned back, the pale Neko gasped and let his tail curl when he felt warm hands upon his lower back to undo the button of his trousers.

"My husband", the pale Neko repeated once more and Atemu chuckled as he continued to kiss every inch of Yami's body. Down the sternum while each rib received a fond touch at the same time his warm tongue left a longing trail south. His lover was truly beautiful when his cheeks were red with want, his crimson eyes dark with lust while his chest rumbled with pleasure. At the soft gasp and moan, Atemu chuckled while he continued to kiss and lick Yami's abdomen and belly button. Slowly, very slowly he pulled his lover's trousers from his hips and kissed the erect flesh as it was revealed to him.

The pale Neko moaned as his fingers grasped Atemu's hair tighter and his soft gasps for breath were interrupted by another moan as the head was kissed as well, before the tanned demon sat up a little straighter. Yami was forced to release his hold upon Atemu's hair, though he grasped the sheets instead while his lover left him naked. The shadows curled around them while the demon kissed the inside of their lover's knee and their master smirked as toes curled in awaiting pleasure. The gentle jolt was one Atemu loved as well, especially as the trembling increased the closer he got to his lover's penis. He licked the shaft teasingly which created those loving mews and cries to spill from his kitten's throat. Especially because the pale Neko was sensitive and Atemu purred as he took a little advantage of that.

Stripping himself of his leftover garments, the tanned demon accepted the lube the shadows brought while Yami gasped for air to calm himself. Coating his fingers as he warmed the liquid, Atemu gently pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscles while allowing for his other hand to tease his lover's flesh. His kitten arched his back in pleasure and mewed as he pushed back onto the finger, before trembling all over as a thumb stroked across the slit. Atemu chuckled softly as he pushed a second finger inside the willing body while coating his own flesh with a generous amount of lubricant.

"My love", he whispered in the sensitive ear as Yami moaned and clung to him. Inserting his third finger while the pale Neko kissed him and tried to push their bodies closer together, Atemu moaned and pushed his penis against his lover's gently. Just because he could, just because it brought them closer together before he would actually join their bodies as one. Pale legs rose and wrapped around his waist while Atemu returned the kiss and moved Yami's hips to align with his flesh. Pushing himself into the willing body, both men moaned at the feeling of being together like that once more. A purr continued to escape Yami's throat as Atemu let him adjust, knowing full well that the demon knew he was getting tired. It was why his beloved was moving things along much quicker than usual and the pale Neko purred louder while the grateful feeling spread through him like wildfire. Yami nuzzled the tanned demon lovingly with the knowledge of his lover looking out for him like that while he clung to the hot body above him.

"My love, my world", the pale Neko whispered and Atemu kissed him again, before he started to move. The slow and gentle rhythm was like before and Yami purred as Atemu had remembered his wish while it brought them closer. His lover was so considerate, so loving and only _his_ which made the Neko smile even more as he pushed back against the gentle thrusts. He clung to the tanned demon as the other man claimed him and he cried out as he was pushed closer to the edge with a slow stroke against his prostate.

"My kitten, my beloved", Atemu whispered in return, his baritone voice laced with pleasured as he continued to hold his lover and push into him. They were together, they were one and his kitten still loved him. His beloved could still see the good in his dark side, was here for him and cared for him. Never again would he allow for hurt to befall Yami, never again would he let him out of his sight. Atemu had learned his lesson the hard way and he would treasure his Neko even more than he already did. Even if that was impossible, he would find a way because his kitten was the only worth loving and living for.

His thoughts halted when pale legs and arms tightened their hold upon him while Yami was pushed closer towards the edge and Atemu moaned as his lover's body clamped down on his flesh. It was tight and hot within his kitten and the demon gasped for breath as he claimed the pale Neko as his rightful lover. The cries were delicious and he gave another firm, yet gentle, thrust into the willing body lovingly. Yami cried out as he came with his body locking in bliss while hot seed coated his inside. Their rhythm stopped as they soared while gasping for breath as they tried to come down from their high. Yet, the pale Neko continued to hold onto his lover as tightly as possible when that happened, not at all willing to let go as his legs curled around Atemu's waist some more.

"My beautiful", the tanned demon whispered softly, kissing the sweaty pale skin to reassure Yami he was not going anywhere. The shadows curled around them and cleaned their abdomen of released semen, before Atemu pulled his flesh from within his kitten slowly. He continued to kiss his lover, though, just to show him he was still there. That Yami was most loved and would never be left alone again.

"Don't leave me", was the soft whisper, as if Yami's orgasm had released a horde of emotions, but the tanned demon tightened his hold upon his lover either way.

"_Never_", was his possessive promise while he pressed affectionate kisses against Yami's head. The shadows covered them with thick blankets, curling around them as they purred and slowly, Atemu sat up while he still held Yami close to him. His lover was wrapped up in a separate blanket and his head resting against Atemu's shoulder while he tried to fight the sleep. Black ears perked up at the soft sounds near the wooden cutting block and Yami turned hazy crimson eyes towards Anzu whom was apparently still there.

They had completely forgotten she was here, especially as she had been silent during their time together and Yami felt a different kind of blush suddenly covering his cheeks. She was still crying a little, tears falling down her cheeks while gazing at them. Had she seen them make love? The thought was insane, especially as the shadows curled up against him while purring. It was almost as if they wanted to make sure he knew they had guarded their decency, yet, his nose twitched as he could smell something. Turning to Atemu again who was still holding and nuzzling him, Yami returned the loving gesture while smirking.

"Someone got aroused from us making love, Até...", he whispered and chuckled rather darkly when rose-red eyes glanced at him, before they turned to the brunette a little further away. Rage built up within those beautiful eyes and the pale Neko stroked a tanned cheek while he kissed the other. He wondered what his lover would do and the ominous thought alone excited him. "Go get her good, _my husband_", he said, smirking as Atemu growled and kissed his brow softly.

"I promise", was the menacing answer, before Yami was gently laid down while still wrapped up in his blankets. The shadows dressed Atemu back in his black and silk attire while purring softly as the tanned demon covered his lover with the second blanket. Straightening, the tanned demon glared at the piece of filth upon the stone floor, growling softly as he would certainly remove something. _With pleasure_ and the thought made him smirk in excitement now that his body was filled with the adrenaline of his love for the pale Neko.

Yes, he didn't want to leave his lover and he wasn't sure if he should, but this woman would pay for her insolence. Anzu's fear made the tanned demon chuckle as he reached her and the blue eyes were gleaming with shed tears while she tried to struggle free. Yet, the shadows would never relinquish her. Not until the moment she died and even then... Even then he would not let her go that easy. Still chuckling, Atemu tilted his head as he looked at her and smiled eerily.

"And here I almost forgot about you. _Almost_", he hissed softly as the silver blade appeared in his hand. What would he cut off first? Where would he make her bleed and pursing his lips, he gazed at the hand still tied to the wooden block. Twirling the weapon between his fingers he slowly reached the woman's side and glared down upon her.

"I wonder what you saw when I made love to my beloved. Did you try to imagine yourself beneath me?", he asked as he tilted his head the other way and grasped the blade tight. He could see it in her eyes, he could see it as the shadows showed him images and he could see it as she looked upon him. The shadows had hidden as much from view as possible, except for teasing glimpses, but the brunette hadn't been able to help herself and her delusions.

As quickly as her pain-filled body allowed her, Anzu shook her head in answer and Atemu glanced at Yami who had curled up on his side upon the bed. Crimson eyes were looking at him lovingly, the warm gaze just for him and Atemu turned back towards Anzu with a new smirk for he didn't care if she had or not. She was still shaking her head as her breath came in gasps, before the shadows curled around her frame some more and slithered into her ears and nostrils. The tanned demon chuckled softly as he saw the black sheen cross her blue eyes, before she cried out softly. Smirking, he set the blade against the first finger for she would be punished nonetheless.

"Without these, no release and the shadows will make sure your fantasies will be gone", Atemu whispered darkly, before he pressed down and heard the beautiful, sickening snap of bones as he cut through the pinkie. Anzu's scream was thrilling as the blood seeped from her blood like a flowing river and coated the wooden block anew. To see more, he cut the second finger off as well and chuckled darkly as the woman continued to scream. She no longer tried to pull away as the shadows merged within her mind, burning their way through her dreams and fantasies.

No... No, he should be making love to her, yet as soon as she thought about it, the magic within her mind burned brightly. It burned and it hurt as they ate the visions and showed her new ones. An affectionate touch and look while Yami slept peacefully. The rose-red eyes warm and loving as they gazed upon the pale Neko, even when he had dragged a dead animal inside the chambers. Even when he was still feeble and sick with his eyes coloured blue, he was given that warm look she had never had before in her entire life.

She refused to believe the visions, because her husband was her fantasy, her dream. Nobody would ruin that and Anzu could feel how her mind retreated to that special place she had created years ago. In there, she wouldn't feel the pain. In there, she wouldn't have a husband who tried to mutilate her even more. In there, he loved her and made love to her. She tried to hide from the visions given to her as she screamed again when her third finger had to go. Why, why? Why did he torture her so? He should love her!

"_I will never love a nothing like you!_", was the dark hiss in her head and Anzu screamed as she tried to get rid of it. He was not supposed to be this angry, he should be free! The curse should be gone and he was supposed to be hers! Why could he not love her? Why did he shake her mind so that she nearly couldn't reach her safe haven? Why did he scare her? She had only done it for him. Only because she loved him more than anything and why could he not return that feeling?

Tears slipped down her cheeks at the slight reprieve she was given and Anzu slowly curled up in her safe haven where there was no pain, except the one from the heart. But in here, he loved her deeply and she smiled when she could imagine his hands upon her skin. Not unlike he had done with the beast, but of course, she was way better. Anzu screamed, however, as the dark magic slipped into her mind and curled around her fantasies. She screamed as they touched upon the images and a gleaming golden ring came in view. She gasped for air as she stared at it, hoped it was for her, though the shadows seemed to laugh as the vision nearly burned her.

"_For my husband, whom I will love and cherish until my final day. I will stand next to him and support him as he deserves nothing less from me_", were the soft words echoing through her skull and Anzu screamed yet again as she tried to turn away from the vision of Yami slipping the golden chain and ring over Atemu's head lovingly.

"_For my husband, whom I will love and treasure until my final breath. Whom I will protect with all I have as he deserves nothing less from me_", Atemu replied softly as he gently attached the golden name tag Yami always wore to the black choker around his neck. A soft purr fell over Yami's pale lips as they sealed the loving words with a kiss.

A kiss Anzu had to witness over and over again as it continued to change, though the affection and love behind it never did. There were soft moans in her head, soft delicate touches, but they were never done to her and it left her screaming as the tortured pain reached her while Atemu continued to maim her leftover hand. She wished it would stop, that everything would stop and Anzu cried in pain when it didn't. She wished the love she could feel between her husband and the monster would cease to exist, but the visions showed her how Yami stood next to Atemu with a supporting hand upon the tanned man's shoulder. Or how they bathed together, sat in the garden together or were always side by side. Holding hands underneath the dining table or how Atemu's hand caressed Yami's back lovingly while the latter was asleep with those burning rose-red eyes watching him fondly.

They should have been her visions, but the shadows didn't relent as they tore every piece of fantasy apart and shredded it. Anzu screamed again as she was torn between staying in her safe haven or returning to the real world, before she gave her loudest scream yet. Her skull burned as her mind exploded and she tried to see which only hurt her more. Atemu's dark chuckle resonated in her ears as the shadows tightened their hold upon her body and Anzu shuddered in fear. She was afraid of the man before her... the demon who had once given her what she needed and who had now turned against her.

Again, Atemu chuckled as he allowed for the blood to flow down Anzu's face. It mixed with her tears and represented her screams which was all truly amusing. The shadows were happy they found a way to break her habit of finding safety in her dreams for nobody was safe in their dungeons. They were all supposed to be at his mercy and the both of them loved it to see the fear. The tanned demon smirked as he watched the empty socket Anzu carried, before he gazed at the eye that still needed removing. The shadows curled with a eerie purr as they slithered up against the pale face. A few of the black tendrils touched his leg, as if they were begging him and he snorted as he lowered the silver blade while looking at them fondly.

"All right then", he consented and in the distance he could hear Yami chuckle sleepily as soon as the shadows cheered like children gaining a mountain of candies. Her scream was most delicious when the shadows dug their way through Anzu's second eye while her lips were spread apart in a shrill sound of distress and agony. The tanned demon merely chuckled as he allowed for the blood to drip off his hands while he watched the tortured woman before him. Her eyes were eaten by the shadows and her hands were cut from her body while her mind was nearly broken to resemble nothing. Nearly, for he wouldn't allow that kind of mercy just yet.

Walking back towards Yami, he watched the nearly sleeping face and as the shadows cleaned his hands and body from the whore's blood, Atemu sat down next to his lover. His rose-red eyes, which had been hard, dark and cruel while staring down at the filth, were now soft, warm and loving. Fondly, the tanned demon caressed his Neko's hair while kissing his lover's temple and the demon smiled at the loving hum he received in return. Yami purred softly in answer to the affectionate touches, before he watched how Atemu looked at Anzu again. If only his beloved would allow for him to play with their new prey, though the Neko understood his body was still healing and that he couldn't intervene. Deep down, however, Yami hoped Anzu would still be alive for some playful hunting later, after he had rested within his lover's arms and had felt safe again. Her current screams were like heaven though as they were the rightful punishment for hurting his beloved world so.

Nobody should ever dare to hurt Atemu ever again for Yami never wanted to see that kind of fear or those tears again... He never wanted to be separated from his lover again either and the thought alone made him tremble slightly. He had to be with him and softly, the pale Neko mewed to gain Atemu's attention back upon him. Rose-red eyes were once again warm and loving while the tanned demon tilted his head in question as the sound emitted from Yami's throat.

"Hold me?", the pale Neko whispered and Atemu smiled as he helped his lover to a seated position, before pulling him on top of his lap. Closing his eyes in bliss, Yami continued to purr while he could see how the whip bit down into Anzu's back. She screamed again, though her voice turned even hoarser as the torture continued. The shadows were still burning the veins close so she wouldn't bleed to death, while the whip made disgusting marks into her skin. The shadows covered the wounds immediately, however, and Yami smiled eerily as he watched the whip lash out again. She would pay for hurting his world, for trying to tear them apart. The shadows would hurt her and traumatise her for what she had done, of that he was sure.

"Enough... We'll continue at another hour", Atemu said softly and he pursed his lips slightly when the shrill sound of Anzu's voice had faded too much. It was as if she was on the verge of consciousness, which would not be weird for she was only human. The tanned demon was already surprised the whore had lasted his long and slowly, as he continued to hold the pale Neko against his frame, Atemu rose from the shadow-crafted bed. The shadows were almost disappointed with his order while they dragged the brunette back towards the cell where she tried to curl up as much as possible. "But you may keep her company", were the soft-spoken words, exactly the kind that made Anzu's skin crawl while the nightmare continued. The nightmare of feeling the shadows slither against her skin while she was blind and left to her lonesome self with a mind filled with the same black magic as before. With visions of love never meant for her and they made her weep. Yet, she could no longer cry as everything was destroyed, her face nearly mutilated beyond recognition. She was barely able to breath while her back burned, yet... deep down, Anzu knew she was not bleeding. The shadows surrounding her somehow made sure to tell her that little fact while they showed her an image of the last coupling between her master and his cat.

Why? Why had she been so stupid? Had she really thought he would forgive her for trying to murder his most treasured possession? Her once beautiful life was left with nothing. No love, no warmth nor any kind of victory concerning the cat's death. He was still to blame for all of this... if he had not been there, stealing her husband from her, she wouldn't have had to try and kill him. If only he had not been there, the love she was now shown in visions would have been hers and Anzu whimpered as she felt the shadows crawl into her body between her thighs. No more happy place, only pain and the brunette knew she had failed herself. The cat had won... and now, he had taken everything from her.

She never felt the gaze of both men upon her, not as she sunk deeper and deeper into the misery her mind offered her. Not as she tried to breathe through the pain from her body and wished she could die that very second. But they watched her, if only for a moment, as Atemu gave a small mental order to the black tendrils embracing both him and his lover. They purred in their ears, though it was Yami's sleeping purr he preferred as his kitten had finally stopped fighting his need for rest. Another part of the shadows brought them back to their chambers, where Atemu was undressed while he placed his lover down and joined him underneath the covers. Yami mewed softly in return, before he gave a small yawn and fell back asleep again whilst rose-red eyes continued to gaze at him.

What had he done in life to deserve Yami? To deserve a lover who stood by his side and would never let go? A lover who had watched him extract revenge and who had not even flinched once? Such a beautiful man he had quite possible tainted, but Atemu knew that deep down, he didn't want it any other way. Tainted or not, Yami was still his and he would treasure his kitten always. He also knew he was not yet done with the whore in his dungeons. She would suffer far more than she already had, but he had to be at his lover's side for now and Atemu gently embraced his Neko with a soft purr of his own. He needed Yami, the tanned demon realised as he fondly nuzzled his beloved. He would always need Yami and would never let go of him again.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I have put up a new version the previous two chapters (but they are still the same), because after editing everything, I forgot to change the chapter number. So, that has been changed. See you all in chapter 19, byebye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back and thank you to my _Guest_ as well as _Koobre_ and _Yaminisu_ for reviewing the previous chapters! They completely made my day and thanks to _Yaminisu_ I have also fixed an error in the previous chapter. **

**That being said, this chapter feels like a filler and it is a filler, but a necessary one and I actually had a lot of fun writing it hahaha No torture this time, so it's a safe read. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 19**

/\/\/\/\/\

Swallowing thickly, she couldn't help herself as she rounded the fountain and walked back towards the home she lived in. Or would still live in if she didn't go through with her plan, but Mai sighed as she couldn't make up her mind. Yes, perhaps she had left Shizuka alone for the moment and if she would continue, it would be forever, but a part of her screamed she had to do it. All of this was her fault and she knew how it was like to be stuck in a dungeon without any hope of seeing sunlight once more. Mai knew this was possibly the only chance she got, but she also knew she shouldn't be here. Not while Shizuka needed her, but... Didn't Anzu needed her the most right now?

Purple eyes glanced up to see the path leading towards the dungeons. She was still horrified by what they had been forced to do and still couldn't believe she had actually gone through with it. Was she that weak and scared to lose her own life? Had it truly been worth it to forsake her own ideas so she would not end up like her previous charge? She had failed Anzu, the blonde woman knew that and that's why she was here, staring down at the kitchen knife in her hands. It would be sharp enough to deal with the pain quickly, a last attempt to ask for forgiveness.

Nibbling her lip, Mai straightened and took another step towards the dungeons, before she halted yet again. Mana had tried to defy their master and had been asked a question. _"Do you condone what she did to Yami?_" An easy enough question with just one answer. Mai trembled as she took another step with the shadows curling around her frame. But it was her fault to begin with. If she hadn't failed Anzu, none of this would have happened and Yami wouldn't have been hurt or Shizuka for that matter. Was she allowed to help the brunette with ending her life in exchange for her own?

Dropping the kitchen knife in the grass, Mai felt her knees tremble as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She would always blame herself, but she was scared and didn't dare to move on. Her feet wouldn't carry her closer and she didn't agree with what Anzu had done. She had warned the brunette many times and the latter had simply not listened to her. Biting her lip again, Mai slowly shook her head in shame while her mind made itself up. She hadn't done enough over the years, but she also couldn't throw her own life away for someone who had never listened to her warnings this past year with the last weeks being simply horrid.

"Out for a nightly stroll, Mai?", came the eerie baritone voice and Mai gasped softly as she turned on her heel and gazed into the dark rose-red eyes of her master. Quickly, the blonde woman wiped the tears from her cheeks as she shook her head. Fear crept up on her and made her tremble, because her faith in never getting hurt by her master's hands was ruined. He had hurt them all and would certainly do so again if her answer was not to his satisfaction.

"N- No, my Lord. I merely still blamed myself for Anzu's current behaviour and know that I, _only I_, am at fault for all of this. I- It means I nearly made a mistake, one I thankfully did not act upon", she said while she tried to suppress the shudders as the shadows collected the kitchen knife she had been carrying around. How foolish had she become? She would have never made it passed the dark magic, of course her master was alerted as soon as she had tried to come close. It was stupid and unthinkable, but she wouldn't lower her gaze. Not even while rose-red eyes hardened as they examined the knife.

"Don't tell me I misjudged you, Mai? Yami and I like you because you're reliable, but if you are, then how did this get here?", Atemu asked as his eyes flicked up towards the blonde woman. She swallowed thickly and had trouble holding his gaze, because they reminded her of the pain she would endure if he wanted it so.

"Because of my troubled mind, my Lord", Mai answered quickly, but the words were met by pursing lips as Atemu tilted his head slightly.

"You do realise Yami won't ask for lenience, right? Nor will I ever grant it again, so do please tell me why you are here?", the tanned demon asked, as if he didn't believe her answer to be completely truthful, and Mai could feel the shadows dance across her frame. Shaking her head, she broke and sank down upon her knees while sobbing softly.

"B- Because I- I failed Anzu... I- I failed you! It's my fault, all of it is my fault! I neglected Anzu and didn't warn her enough. I- I couldn't sleep, knowing what I have done to her. I continued to see her tears and hear her screams. It's like a never-ending nightmare!", she cried, unable to hold back her sobs, but would it be believable enough? She held her eyes closed while the thought swirled through her head, for she didn't want to see how her master would look at her. She didn't want to see those rose-red eyes burning eerily, though as the silence stretched on, Mai couldn't take it anymore and briefly, she glanced towards her master.

Atemu was still glaring down upon her, even though it looked different from all other times. His eyes were hard and unreadable, but it was still different to her. Softly, he snorted and made the shadows eat the kitchen knife. "Your stupidity has been noted and I would like to advise you to _never_ dare to do this again. As I said before, you will forever live with your own shame, Mai. The shadows will make sure of that, which is why you cannot sleep and which is why your mind is troubled by all of your own doubts and fears. Perhaps Anzu turned this way because of you, perhaps she did not. I for one am not willing to forgive her and I certainly hope you agree with me on that case", Atemu declared with a dangerous hiss while taking a step closer. The dark magic thickened around them, yet Mai nodded quickly.

"Y- Yes, my Lord", she whispered, because he was right. She would have to live with this shame and self-hate for the rest of her remaining life.

"_Good_", was the soft growl, before Mai could see the surroundings of her bedroom appearing. She gazed around quickly because she was disorientated, before she heard Shizuka murmur in her sleep. Still shaking, Mai rose from the floor and walked towards her bed, caressing the auburn-brown hair softly. She was being punished, she knew that. Letting her live with her doubts and shame was possibly the worst for her he could do right now. It was Mai's fault Anzu had been hurt... she had been asked to look after the brunette and had failed all of them. She was a horrible Amazon, she was a horrible teacher and apparently, she couldn't even protect her own charges.

Smiling wryly, Mai looked down upon the younger girl next to her who had calmed down ever so slightly earlier that evening and was thankfully sleeping through the night. Was Shizuka even safe while being near her? Or would she fail the younger girl as well? Would everything fall down eventually, just because she couldn't take care of the people who needed her the most? Truthfully, Mai didn't know. All she could do was try her best. For Shizuka.

/\/\/\/\/\

Everything was wrong. He had just not only tempered with his own future, but Mana's as well. He might as well kill her now to spare her the pain their Master would surely bring. He might as well turn himself inside out so it would never happen again. He should turn himself in, he should trade his body for Anzu's... maybe that would lessen the punishment he was bound to receive. Maybe that would make sure Mana lived to see another day. Maybe... Maybe he should just leave. Even if the shadows would hunt him down, they might kill him swiftly if they caught him.

"Ishizu!", Malik called out the moment he ran into the infirmary. Morning had come and he had woken up to the most beautiful face in existence. Mana had looked so peaceful at his side, it had been nearly unbelievable. The tanned male had pinched himself a few times, just to make sure he was truly awake, but when that fact had been assured, the panic and embarrassment had settled in. Mana had woken up, had blushed at their proximity, but neither one could deny them wanting it. To be close and to be together, because it brought a safety they had never truly known before. "Ishizu!", the tanned male called out once more while he paced the room in front of his sister's desk. She came from her chambers, half-dressed in a gown and with her hair still in a braid. It didn't matter, this could be the last sight he had of his sister and as her blue eyes gazed down upon him, Malik started his rant.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! It just happened! We sought comfort in each other after what happened yesterday and we fell asleep solving the riddle on my bedroom walls! Truly, nothing happened, to that I will swear with my life... well, maybe I kissed her, but that's all we did! We kissed, but now I have condemned her! I don't want her to die, Ishizu! What-?!", he started, before a warm tanned hand pressed down against his lips. Ishizu was staring at him as if he had gone mad and Malik felt like he had. He had gone mad with something impossible. He was sure of it, after this morning even more so, because he had woken up next to her.

He was in love, which was utterly confusing and dangerous. Maddening even, because he would only bring forth more death than he was he worth. With these feelings, he would kill Mana and the fear made him tremble as he tried to gaze back at Ishizu's questioning stare. "What are you talking about?", where his sister's careful words, before she pulled her hand back from his lips. Malik's breath shuddered as he tried to come up with the most simple answer.

"I'm in love with Mana and I kissed her which will kill the both of us if we don't do-", he started, before Ishizu sealed his lips again. Her stare was there, the non-judging one that wanted answers nonetheless. Simple and understandable answers without him turning in a rambling mess and Malik nodded as he understood her silent order. Slowly, she retrieved her hand and then took the trembling young male into her bedroom to sit him down on her sofa. Ishizu sighed softly, as this was exactly the thing she had warned him for only a few days ago.

"Does Mana know of your feelings towards her?", Ishizu asked softly, but Malik shook his head in answer.

"Not all of it. Just that I am feeling comfortable, safe and at peace when she's near me. Ishizu, after yesterday, she was the only one who could give me that comfort. After yesterday, I longed for the time I would see her, hold her hands and kiss her lips. I never meant to fall in love", he whispered and Ishizu's gaze softened slightly. Gently, she carded through his barely combed hair and pulled him a little closer to her frame. Their age difference was enough for her to mother over her little brother, enough to softly embrace him and kiss his temple.

"Love happens, Malik, and nobody chooses when. Though I must admit that these feelings are very inappropriate. Mana is our master's wife and I'm not sure how he will react when he finds out that you have been kissing her", she answered softly, scolding herself for interpreting the whole scene from last night wrongly. She should have known, she should have guarded her younger brother better. What would she do without him after all?

"He already knows... And I think Yami does too", was the softest whisper she had ever heard from him and Ishizu stared at the younger male in her arms. He was looking down at his hands, his head leaning against her shoulder while his body was tense.

"What makes you say that?", she asked carefully, her voice steady though she wished she could tremble with fear. She couldn't, not while Malik needed her for support, but she was afraid.

Swallowing thickly, Malik nibbled his lip before answering: "Before I had to... to hurt Anzu... the master whispered something in my ear. To trade Anzu for Mana and he referred to her as 'my little lover'. The riddle Yami gave me a few days ago had the answer _I am a kiss_. They know, Ishizu. They know that I've been kissing Mana and that I developed feelings for her", the young male whispered as a new surge of panic raged through his being.

"Ssh, Malik. It's all right", she whispered as she pulled her brother closer and rubbed his back in comfort. "It's all right", Ishizu continued, but she knew it was not all right. Nothing about this was all right, because her master was not known to be very forgiving. Hence why Anzu was down in the dungeons. Would her brother follow? Would she lose him to feelings that were hard to deny? She didn't want to, she couldn't! Not her beloved little brother...

"I don't want Mana to die for my stupidity", he whispered and she could feel how her gown grew wet with his tears. Ishizu continued to try and sooth him, because he needed her and she would always be there for Malik. No matter what, even though her mind was racing through various answers to this dilemma.

"She won't die, Malik. We'll figure it out, but please. While we do, try to minimise your contact with Mana. I know that will be hard and it will require all of your strength, but until we have found a way to tell this to the master-", she started though Malik panicked as he looked at her with disbelieve.

"No! No, please, you can't! We can't tell him! I'll stop loving her, I promise, but you can't tell him! If we do, he'll kill Mana for sure!", the young male called out, until Ishizu covered his lips again.

"It's what the master would want. Just because he knows, doesn't mean you can get away with it. If you tell him and will be honest with him, he will see you mean no harm. Being secretive and having fantasies is what has brought Anzu towards the dungeons. All we need to do is make sure that Mana knows of your feelings as well, before we take her with us to the master. But we _must_ tell him", she said sternly, even as Malik trembled. Eventually, he lowered his gaze and nodded, because he understood her implication. If he wouldn't tell... he'd sentence Mana to an early grave even sooner and sighing softly as Ishizu released him, Malik nodded once more.

"I understand", he whispered and gave a small smile as he was offered a tissue while Ishizu wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"I know you do for you're my smart brother who is in charge of the master's dragons. Why don't you go feed them while I'll get dressed and think of a plan. Try to ease your mind with the creatures who love you as well", she whispered and Malik's smile broadened as he got the hint. Enough for tears, they were in need of a plan to make sure Mana would stay alive and his sister was the best at that. He had faith in her and slowly, he rose from the sofa he had occupied.

"I thought only you loved me?", he asked with a small, sly smirk to alleviate the tension in his body. He watched his sister rise before he chuckled softly at the soft kiss she gave him against his temple.

"No, Malik. I love you most", she said and Malik knew she did. Just as he loved her, his mother and sister as well as his friend combined in one person. Ishizu understood him and would never judge him. He was safe with her, always, though it was a different kind of 'safe' than when he was near Mana. The latter made everything better in a whole different perspective and he couldn't help but think of that as he left Ishizu to her chambers.

The black-haired woman watched him leave, though her blue eyes gleamed slightly as she sighed when the door fell in its lock. Why had she not foreseen the budding relationship between her brother and his new friend? Why had she forsaken her duties towards him? How was she to tell her master of her brother's mistake, especially because telling him might kill Malik... Shaking her head, Ishizu got up from the sofa and undid the braid in her hair gently. How was she to protect her beloved brother? She would give anything to keep him in this world, even give her own life if necessary. Unlike with Anzu, the black-haired woman would do anything in her power to ensure his safety. Even if that meant she had to die for a love he couldn't help but harbour in his heart.

"Ishizu!", was the panicked call through the infirmary and the older woman looked away from her mirror to glance at the door leading towards her chambers. Rising from her seat as she recognised Mana's voice, the eldest felt her breath get stuck in her throat at the distraught expression upon the younger girl's face. What had happened? What was wrong? Had she fallen or had Shizuka burned the kitchen down? Was Mai all right? Had their master summoned them all for a new visit to the dungeons?

"What's wrong?", Ishizu asked as she hurried towards Mana who started crying like she usually did when she was scared and panicked. The younger girl clung to her as if she was a lifeline and whilst praying no other emergency would come, Ishizu took the brunette towards her chambers so the younger girl could calm herself. She set Mana gently down upon the sofa Malik had previously occupied and handed her a few tissues while she caressed the bouncy brown hair.

"Hush, Mana, it's all right. What happened?", Ishizu asked while the young girl continued to cry softly. Sniffing and blowing her nose, the brunette looked up from Ishizu's shoulder and bit her bottom lip as it trembled.

"I killed Malik!", was the dramatic reply, before Mana burst out in tears again. "I- I can't h- help it!", she sobbed while clinging to Ishizu who sighed softly and merely held the young girl. She had a feeling where this was leading to, especially after Malik had paid her a visit and she wondered if it was possible that the two didn't realise their feelings were mutual? Perhaps because they had never experienced love before? Or was it because they didn't dare to talk about it? At the thought, a small smile curled Ishizu's lips as deep down, their love was sweet. Neither knew what do with their developing relationship, because they were just as innocent as their feelings.

"You didn't kill him, my dear, anything but that unless you just stabbed a knife through his heart. Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me what happened?", Ishizu asked softly, with her motherly instincts taking over once more while Mana tried to control her sobbing and tears. The younger girl sniffed and waved a tissue around as she started rambling.

"I- I don't know how it happened, because Malik is my friend, but whenever he comes closer I feel all right! I- I feel at peace and h- he can comfort me like nobody else can. It's different from when I am with you too Ishizu, it's warmer than with you and we... we kissed. Ishizu, we kissed and I- I loved it! It's like I'm living in a fairy tale and I'm floating on these warm feelings. I- I don't know what t- to do, but I want to be with Malik. He makes me feel safe and I feel... loved. I want to return all of those feelings, I want to make sure he knows about them and it confuses me but when the master finds out, he'll kill us all. I don't want that! I don't want for Malik to die!", were the near hysteric words and Ishizu's gaze softened even more, because she could see that special gleam in Mana's dark blue eyes. She could see the warmth and the love for her sibling while the younger girl cried again. Not even the tissues were enough to stop the tears and Ishizu pulled Mana against her frame in offered comfort.

"It's all right, Mana", the black-haired woman whispered, before she bit her lip slightly while the younger girl didn't see. "I already thought to see as much and I am glad for you to know what your feelings are. Love is unpredictable and hard to ignore. I am already working on a plan to tell our master so that he will understand", Ishizu lied, though her words still had Mana stare at her in disbelieve. The look was quite similar to Malik's from a few moments ago.

"You can't! Don't tell the master, he will kill us all! I don't want to end up like Anzu, I don't want any of us all to end up like Anzu! Malik is not at fault, I am. I'll stop loving him, I promise, but you can't tell the master!", Mana cried out hysterically, before Ishizu was able to silence her. There was still fear, however, and the older woman sighed softly.

"The master needs to know, Mana. Secrecy will only worsen the eventual outcome, you know that as well as I do. If we tell our Lord of these blooming feelings, I am sure he will understand. He knows of love and what it contains. There has been an accident, he will recognise this", Ishizu said firmly, her voice steady with certainty, even if she wasn't sure if their master would be forgiving. She feared he wouldn't the most and that all of them would have to deal with his temper, but she still remembered his look of despair at knowing it was possible for him to lose Yami. Half-siblings or not, their master loved Yami to a certain extent and perhaps more than she wished to know, but their master understood love. Would he understand the innocent mistake between two teens?

"The kiss wasn't an accident, Ishizu. There have been more kisses than just one. I like kissing Malik, it makes me feel at peace and it makes me feel safe", Mana admitted as she dried her tears again and sniffed softly. Ishizu looked at her and nodded slightly.

"I know and it will be all right, but that doesn't change the fact our Lord needs to know of this development. He is our master and he knows many things. Yes, he has scared us all yesterday, but we must still believe in a fair judgement. Even from him", Ishizu said, though Mana didn't believe her. She would never for as long as their master was alive and breathing think that he was fair. He could not be trusted, he had traumatised and hurt them all. Just because he wanted revenge... he should have extracted that himself. He shouldn't have involved them and Mana blew her nose again as she suppressed the memories of what had happened yesterday to the best of her abilities. Anzu was gone, a mantra the brunette continued to repeat to herself, just because it sort-of helped. It helped her calm down while trying to unsee the images. Ishizu was here, Malik was here and everyone would be all right and as long as she believed that, Mana thought she should be all right.

"Are you sure?", the brunette asked softly against her better knowing and Ishizu nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"I am sure. He needs to know and he understands love. We must trust him, though until after Yami has healed I will try to come up with a plan. We must first concentrate on the well-being of our master's possession. Promise?", the black-haired woman asked and Mana nodded. She didn't miss the all-knowing gaze Yami could sometimes give her, but he was kind to everyone. She missed his reassuring presence which told her everything would be all right. No matter the odds. If he could believe in his master, could she do so as well?

Mana left Ishizu with that thought, her hand filled with tissues as her mind was preoccupied, though it made the black-haired woman sigh louder. Would they truly be able to survive this? Or would _this_ mean the end for everyone? Would she be able to tell? Would she be able to find her own confidence in her Lord? She had never loved him, but he had always been kind to her. Business, it was all just that and Ishizu smiled as she closed the door to her chambers. She could do business, though she truly hoped for the right outcome. If only her master would understand... Everything would be all right if he did. She would get to keep her brother safe and alive, while both teens would get to continue their friendship. Perhaps the love had to go, but that should be a sacrifice worth to live with. Right?

Ishizu sighed softly as she gazed at herself in the mirror and got dressed. She lived without love quite perfectly, would the youngsters be able to do so as well? Yes, she had Malik, but that was a different kind of love. Mana and her sibling had to view each other as such as well. Perhaps then everything would be solved. Yet, the black-haired woman gazed at her picked-up hairbrush as she tried to reason with herself. Was it not unrequited love which had driven Anzu to murder? Or the longing to be loved? Ishizu could understand that, she had often wished to be loved by someone else than Malik, but it had been easy to see that would never be. The eldest woman had merely learned to live with that and so would the youngsters for it simply couldn't be another way.

Unless she could persuade their master to see that love was a treasured feeling. One the youngsters should be allowed to experience. But how? How would she be able to speak of this with the angry and cold demon? He was nothing like he had been before and quite frankly, Ishizu wasn't certain she should bother him with her trouble. Not while he had his own mind occupied with Yami's recovery. Perhaps it was best to speak with her Lord after the Neko's full recovery, because nothing else mattered to the tanned demon currently and Ishizu tilted her head as she continued to brush her hair. The sight of her master _begging_ for Yami to stay in this world still wouldn't leave her and deep down it gave the black-haired woman hope for the demon to understand the love between both troubled youngster who had visited her earlier.

"Ishizu!", was the third time her name was called and the woman looked away from her vanity with a small tremble running down her spine. Her master's voice had rang clear and she quickly rose from her seat to walk back into the office. Worry was present on her face while fear swirled in her blue eyes. What if something was wrong? What if Yami had fallen ill again? Her master had taken the Neko from the infirmary too early after all. Yet, would she be blamed?

"My Lord?", she asked as she reached him, but she didn't dare to sigh in relief when the tanned demon turned to her while Yami was seated upon one of the beds. Crimson eyes turned to her as well, though she could still see the Neko was tired. Truthfully, she had never seen him this way, but it could still be he was recovering from the poison. It had taken quite a toll on his body, after all.

"I want you to check Yami before breakfast. Even if that means you need a few more drops of blood from him, but I want you to ensure me he is getting better", Atemu ordered softly, his penetrating gaze staring at Ishizu as if he wished for her to dare and take more blood than necessary. She promised herself she wouldn't while she gathered her necessary supplies. Yami merely stared at her and gave a small smile as she explained what she was about to do.

"After I draw blood and let the test run, I'd like to make an ultrasound of his kidneys as well, just to see if they are damaged at all", Ishizu said and she gazed at her master. It was the pale Neko, however, who nodded and her blue eyes turned back to him. He did appear to be a lot better and when she drew blood from his veins, it wasn't as thick and syrup-like as it had been. It was actually normal and she hoped his body had recovered to its full extend, which meant he only need plenty of rest. Setting up the ultrasound machine, one of the few modern technologies their master allowed within his home, she was glad Yami followed her instructions.

He had been the one to push her to learn how to use the machine and she had done so on certain occasions with the other women in the Sennen House as well as with patients from the surrounding village. But never before had she used the device on either him or her master and slight fear grew within her. Taking a deep breath, Ishizu gently placed the probe against the side of his belly, a little below his ribcage where she searched for the first kidney. To be fair, there was little technology within the entire estate aside from the infirmary or the kitchen. Even Anzu's dresses were mostly made by hand, though Ishizu had been granted the opportunity to use equipment made my Kaiba Corporation. Both Shizuka as well as herself were forever grateful to 'own' the modern machines, even though the auburn-haired woman would still prefer the wooden ladle over anything. Yet, with the medical devices, Ishizu had been able to broaden her horizons and help people who had not been able to ask for aid otherwise. Especially right now, she was grateful the tanned demon had acquired the expensive machines so she was able to make sure the pale Neko was healing.

She smiled as the kidneys appeared to have survived the poison done to them, which was the greatest relieve in nearly her whole life, before she moved between one to the other and Ishizu paused briefly at the black gaps on her screen. At her pause, rose-red eyes burned through her soul and the black-haired woman swallowed thickly when she could feel the heat of his stare. Her master had already glared at her as if she had been the one to poison Yami when the latter had shivered from the cold touch of the probe and this look was just as threatening.

"Why do you pause?", Atemu hissed softly when Ishizu stared at her screen, before the black-haired woman shook her head and looked at him with a confidence she wasn't feeling.

"Nothing to be worried about, my Lord. This darkness on the screen is quite possibly air in Yami's intestines. An ultrasound machine is unable to shape air or fluids as an image. Hence why the bladder is also a black gap", Ishizu explained while she moved towards Yami's bladder to prove her point. When she didn't receive a reply, except for another slight shiver because the lube was still cold, Ishizu moved towards the second kidney again to make sure she had done a thorough medical examination. Pleased with the fact all was as it should be, she smiled as the blood test was done as well and showed a positive recovery.

"We will need to be careful, my Lord, but I'd like to say Yami is recovering very well. Please make sure he still rests, eats and drinks well, while keeping an eye on him. Come to me if anything happens", Ishizu said and Atemu nodded while Yami cleaned his stomach with a towel and dressed himself up again. He was in a simple attire of a silken dress shirt and comfortable trousers, yet, their master kept him steady as he got up from the bed to fasten the button on his back. It was odd to see those hard rose-red eyes turn affectionate the moment they glanced from Ishizu towards Yami and the black-haired woman nibbled her lip slightly as she saw the look. It was accompanied by a small smile Yami gave in return which seemed to be reserved for their master only. Somehow, in that small moment it felt as if she didn't exist and Ishizu wasn't sure what to do. Was she to forget she had seen this small display, yet, it was not uncommon... Everyone knew Atemu favoured his Neko above anything else, but after seeing him in such despair...

"My Lord... Might I discuss something with you?", the black-haired woman asked softly without really thinking straight. Her brother would kill her for sure, but she had to speak about it with their master. Especially if he already knew. The sooner they'd tell, the better the outcome might be. Rose-red eyes hardened once again as they looked at Ishizu, as if reminding her master she was still there could be a fatal mistake, before Yami's pale hand gently laid itself upon the tanned arm. She had seen that gesture before as well and it had always amazed the black-haired woman how easy it was for Yami to calm their master's raging temper. Was he truly never afraid? Was he truly not afraid of what the demon next to him could do? Did his loyalty stretch that far or was she just seeing things?

"Yes, Ishizu, my apologies. What can I help you with?", Atemu asked softly, his gaze less hard than before as he could feel the warm and comfortable touch upon his arm. He gently eased Yami back upon the bed, where the latter turned to gaze at Ishizu as well. True, he much rather have it for his kitten to be seen back to their chambers for a proper breakfast and well-needed rest, but he also couldn't ignore a 'wife' if she had a request. Unless it was an unreasonable one, then he could ignore her all the more.

Sighing softly, Ishizu folded her hands upon her lap as she once more sat down upon the seat she had occupied previously next to Yami's bed. "Earlier this morning my brother and Mana came to me for advise, but whom they should have spoken with is you, my Lord", she started carefully, even though the black-haired woman knew she was right. Malik should have gone to their master, he was the only one to give either permission or punish him for his feelings.

Atemu made a small notion for Ishizu to continue, his face blank as he listened to her, even though he could see she was troubled. Would there be another attack? Had Malik heard something regarding Yami's life? Not that the shadows had been alert, they had somehow reverted back to showing him images of burning baby corpses. Which was worrying considering Yami had not yet recovered completely and the whore was not yet dead.

"As it is, I happen to know that you are aware of this matter, but so are Malik and Mana. They have realised their feelings for one another, how innocent and small they may be", Ishizu continued and two nearly identical faces lit up in slight, even pleasant, surprise. Black cat-ears perked up in question while Yami's crimson eyes shone with a certain interest, before he gazed at Atemu next. Ishizu remained her stare upon her master, as she wondered what he was thinking and if it was something good.

"It was indeed known by me that your brother and his new friend were getting more comfortable with each other than is legally allowed. You are also correct that he should have come to me, but you are currently showing me great loyalty, Ishizu. Later today I shall speak with your brother and my wife concerning their feelings", Atemu said and the black-haired woman inclined her head slowly. Without her seeing it, Yami tilted his head ever so slightly to which Atemu had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "And you need not worry, Ishizu. Your brothers feelings towards my wife may be illegal by law, but there is certainty he and I will come to an understanding by mere talk", the tanned demon clarified and Ishizu nodded as she understood. There would be no torture unless Malik said or did something wrong.

"Was there something else?", Atemu asked next, to which Ishizu shook her head in denial.

"No, my Lord. Thank you very much for listening to me", she said and smiled when her master nodded at her in kind understanding. The shadows thickened around both him and Yami as Atemu picked the latter up bridal style carefully.

"You're welcome, but if nothing more needs to be discussed, Yami and I shall take our leave. If needed, I will call for your assistance", the tanned demon said, before the shadows took him back to their bedroom. Yami nuzzled his lover softly as they arrived, very glad the whole ordeal was over and he could rest within Atemu's arms again. He was uncertain of still being tired, but if his world was not, he wouldn't be either. His lover was probably right too concerning the feeling as the tiredness was most likely to come from recovering. Plus he hadn't slept as much as necessary while enjoying himself within the dungeons and the thought alone made the pale Neko purr. Not just that, but he also purred softly at the memory of still having his lover with him and of them making love because he was still alive.

He mewed softly, however, when his lover wanted to sit him down upon one of the sofas in their chambers and Yami grumbled with reluctance, because he didn't want to let go of his lover. Atemu merely chuckled softly as he joined his Neko while the shadows procured a light breakfast meal upon the coffee table before them. Smiling, Yami accepted the soft kiss in apology from the tanned demon.

"With regret I let you go, but you must eat", Atemu whispered against his lips as they broke apart with a plate hoovering between them while a body of shadows curled up on Yami's lap and softly pressed against his abdomen. A blush covered pale cheeks as Yami's stomach rumbled in agreement and he accepted the plate with a piece of toast and some strawberry jam.

"So do you, Até. Especially if we are to go down again", the Neko murmured softly with his crimson eyes gleaming and the tanned demon chuckled as he accepted a plate as well.

"Very well, though Anzu will no longer impress me after Ishizu ignored her brother's privacy and told us of his feelings towards Mana. She has once again proven herself to be loyal to me, unlike others of your pets", Atemu stated as he cut through his pancake with syrup; a celebratory breakfast. Yami smiled as he continued eating as well, flicking out his tongue to catch some jam when it dared to nearly slip off his toast.

"She surprised me as well", he said after swallowing, "But she has always held you in high regards. Ishizu has a loyal personality, though... she seemed frightened of you. She has never been like that before, what happened?", Yami asked, purring softly as he sipped from his milk as it had never tasted this good before and he smiled when the shadows refilled the glass.

"Yes, she did appear frightened, but not as much as the others. When you were in the infirmary, I believed it was necessary for your others pets to know that neither you or I are to be messed with. That you are my possession, but that you also deserve more respect than they have given you for a long while. I had them all partake in the torture done to Anzu while you were asleep. Hence why she was already missing a hand. The message to your other pets and my stable hand had to be perfectly clear", Atemu explained softly, his rose-red eyes warm and gentle as he gazed at Yami. "You are mine and mine alone. No one is to hurt you ever again".

"Tell me what you had them do?", Yami whispered softly as he purred and nuzzled his lover while leaning against the tanned demon comfortably. Atemu nuzzled him in return, before he pulled his Neko upon his lap so he could hold Yami again. Anything to have him close, anything to still hear his voice, his breath or his heart. Yet, Atemu smiled as his kitten continued to purr softly and sleepily. It was nearly as if his lover had requested for a bedtime story and gently, the demon brought his lover back to bed before he retold the event.

"First, the shadows were so kind to secure the whore to the wooden block where she screamed and cried in fear, before I had the women cut her fingers off one by one. The shadows burned her veins so she would not bleed to death while their tendrils continued to curl underneath her skin as she screamed in agony", Atemu started while he joined his lover and covered them both with the sheets. Gently, Yami pressed himself up against Atemu and pushed his lover against the mattress so he could properly cuddle up to him. Kissing the tanned neck affectionately, the pale Neko used the demon as a pillow while they got themselves comfortable.

Atemu chuckled softly as he pulled Yami against his frame some more and caressed the slender back fondly, smiling as the memory of Ishizu cutting the first finger off overruled the image of the shadows requesting for burning babies. "One by one her fingers were severed from her body and the silver blade slit through her flesh easily, before the bones were snapped apart. The sound alone made most of your pets a little nauseas prior to Malik sawing through the skin. Only after the bone was revealed had he been allowed to cut off the hand with an axe. I even threatened him to swap Anzu for Mana if he had any trouble following orders, but he did not wish to trade", the tanned whispered in the black ear with a smirk and Yami chuckled softly with a purr. Resuming his affectionate kisses, he let his hands stroke across the broad chest of his lover, enjoying the moment he was allowed to be with his world while the latter told him of the time he had been asleep.

"No wonder they're scared of you, but I am glad you had so much fun", Yami murmured in return, his tail curling against his thigh when Atemu's hand continued to caress his back in soft motions. A soft purr was his answer while the demon held his lover a little more.

"I did enjoy myself, but a lot more so when you were there, Kitten. Nobody stands by my side like you do and nobody ever will. When you were there to see me taking my revenge, _that_ made me feel alive and only you can do that, but you need rest. Sleep, Kitten, it will do you good", Atemu whispered softly and he nuzzled his lover fondly. His lips gave a soft and sweet kiss to Yami's brow, while he felt the pale Neko knead his chest in content.

"Who was more frightened than Ishizu?", were the Neko's sleepy words and Atemu couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly.

"Last night, when we had returned from the dungeons and were asleep, the shadows caught Mai with a kitchen knife. They summoned me and I followed, even though that meant leaving you for a slight moment. She was scared of me, because she knew she could end up just like Anzu, especially as she was about to bring the knife to the whore so she could end her life. Luckily we cut off both her hands, Kitten", Atemu growled softly, though he stopped when Yami's breathing was slowly evening out.

"Punish her?", was the inarticulate question which brought a new smile to tanned lips. He gave a tiny shrug, as if he could care less about punishing his other wife.

"Perhaps I was a little soft on her, but I really wanted to return to your side. Mai will live with her guilt until the end of her time. She believes it is her fault the whore tried to poison you, that she did not warn or teach her charge enough and I do hold her responsible for that. She will know I do for I will let the shadows inside her head. They will be the perfect teachers", Atemu murmured while his hand idly continued the motion of caressing Yami's back. It was soothing, especially when his kitten purred in his sleep and held onto him a little tighter. He was worried for his lover to be tired again, but he also knew the attack on his life needed more time to heal than just one night.

A little more sleep wouldn't hurt either way, there were no appointments he couldn't postpone until after Yami woke up again. He would not leave his lover for his kitten needed him and Atemu tightened his embrace slightly as he got a little more comfortable. With his beloved against his side, sleep was claiming him too and the shadows gently draped themselves around the bed like giant black curtains. They easily blocked out the sun and Atemu smiled as he let his eyes fell close. If only they'd stop with the request of torturing dead babies, especially considering there was a whore to torture later today, then everything would be perfect. Well, not everything... But after his talk with both Malik and Mana, which would only happen after his kitten had had a good few hours of well-deserved sleep, maybe then everything would return to how it was supposed to be.

"Sweet dreams, Kitten", Atemu whispered softly and he received a soft hum in return which made the tanned demon smile, before he closed his eyes completely and let his breathing even out.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading the chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review! Also, I am guessing everyone knows what the black blobs are by this point and the reason for Ishizu not seeing anything is because that is currently impossible with an ultrasound. More will be revealed in future chapters, see you then, byebye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! Thank you so much _Koobre_ and _Yaminisu_ for the reviews and also for other future reviewers! I just finished this chapter and wanted to post it, so I hope you will enjoy it. **

**No actual warnings, really. Just Atemu scaring both Mana and Malik (because he can). Plus, his other reason for teasing them will be mentioned in the first paragraph. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 20**

/\/\/\/\/\

Refraining from purring, even though he wanted to, Yami kept his face as blank as possible while he stood next to Atemu's seat in the throne room. He felt better than before, especially after his peaceful slumber with his lover and a lovely lunch, which made him feel more than ready to listen to what both Malik and Mana had to say for themselves. Truthfully, Atemu and him had already talked about everything and it was not as if they both minded. Malik couldn't reproduce and Mana needed a friend who was able to comfort her. Or, as Atemu had so elegantly put it, they now had a weakness which he could exploit further if needed. After all, he had already done so, but it was not unlike his lover to push a little more if he felt like doing so.

Yami allowed the small smile upon his lips as Atemu's words amused him greatly, because the interest in his pets had diminished greatly. He had foolishly wanted to play a game after all and it had hurt his lover more than he had ever wanted. Never again would he dare for someone to try and shatter his world again, therefore his pets were irrelevant. Only Atemu was important and nobody else mattered from now on. It was why they had agreed upon allowing for Malik and Mana to develop. It was still a little game, but one he could watch from the sidelines without touching upon.

Once the door opened, the small smile he carried was still there. If only to slightly reassure both pets while the Neko knew his lover was probably as cold as ice. He usually was, even though it was all a slight façade in this case for Atemu had a weak spot for blooming romance. Not that both youngsters needed to know and Yami was pleased with Malik putting up a brave face while Mana nibbled her lip in fear. Good, as long as they were frightened of his beloved demon, they wouldn't dare to go wrong. Especially because they currently knew what would await them if they did. The threat of cutting off each other's limbs one by one should teach them perfectly well and the pale Neko couldn't wait for those words to pass his lover's lips for it would mean that more blood would be spilled to keep them both safe.

"Mana, Malik, good of you to come", Atemu said as the shadows closed the door behind the youngsters. There were no other counsel members present, as Atemu had dismissed them all. Only the shadows and himself could protect his lover and only Yami mattered. Besides, there was no need for curious ears to listen in on this conversation. There was no need to let others know it was all right to touch his wife or what the specific agreements were between Malik and himself.

"You summoned us, my Lord", Malik addressed him and Atemu let his rose-red eyes fall upon the tanned young male. Mana remained silent, though the demon could see she was trembling in fear. He had affected her the most, _good_.

"I did indeed. Though I have not addressed this specific topic sooner than today, I am quite sure you are both aware of me knowing about your growing relationship. Is there anything about it you wish to tell me, before I draw my own conclusions?", Atemu asked softly while tilting his head ever so slightly. Malik shuddered because it was as if his master was preying on him. Those eerie eyes looked straight into his soul and the tanned young man already knew the conclusion upon the demon's mind. His master already knew he loved Mana, even before he had realised it himself, so the question remained: why was the demon playing with them?

"I- I forced Malik to kiss me", were the soft and stuttering words next to him and the young male felt his heart sink as Mana lied a confession. "Please... don't hurt him. He's not at fault, it's mine", the young brunette continued and she couldn't help the small tears leaking down her cheeks. Malik slowly shook his head.

"No, Mana, that's not true!", he called out and Yami tilted his head slightly as he could hear Atemu rumble softly in amusement. His black ears moved towards the sound and the Neko rumbled in return, before he fell silent again.

"Then, what_ is _true, Malik?", Atemu hissed softly, frowning as he pretended not to understand. The young male turned to him with near hysteric emotions visible in his plum-purple eyes.

"Mana did not force me to kiss her, my Lord! She did no such thing, but I _did_ kiss her. It was an accident. Please, my Lord, please don't hurt her", Malik begged and Atemu rose an eyebrow in question.

"She lies to me... She betrays me... Why should I not hurt her? Why should I not hurt the both of you? Behind my back you kiss my wife and _you_", he hissed as he glanced at Mana, "are lying to me about all of it. Why? To protect him? Have you not learned anything while I made you cut off that whore's finger? The shadows know all, _I _know all and lying to me is of no use. I know of the love blooming between the both of you. What I _want_ is for you two to confess that to yourselves and to me. _If you dare_", Atemu growled softly. He really couldn't care, but this was nonsense. Not that they knew, but he would understand forbidden love better than anyone except for Yami. Even Kaiba's love for his sister was accepted, but not his own for his kitten. Perhaps... he had scared them a little too well... Or had he? After all, Mana still dared to lie to him, so maybe he should punish her a little more for the mishap?

"I- I'm sorry... I- I didn't want to lie, but I also know I- I am at fault. I love a man who is not my master, I seek comfort with him and long for his presence at my side. T- The kiss was an accident, yes, but after that, I wanted more. I- I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself", Mana whispered as he tried her best not to sob. She wouldn't break again, not before her master or Malik. She had done this after all, it was her fault the both of them would be punished for their feelings and she would carry that responsibility with her head held as high as she could.

Next to her, Malik took a deep breath. "I too long for Mana's presence, my Lord. Last night, I sought comfort while we tried to solve Yami's riddle. The answer made me realise the wrong I had done when I woke up earlier this morning, but the feelings are still there. I cannot deny that I love Mana, I'm sorry". Atemu tilted his head the other way as he listened to the words.

"Adultery, betrayal. What price would you pay in punishment?", he asked, smirking ever so slightly as he played with the youngsters. Had they even admitted it to each other, or just to him? Around him, the shadows whispered and purred, which brought a mental smile to the front of Atemu's mind. Just to him, it seemed and it was almost too tempting to silence them completely so they would never be able to utter the words at all.

"Please, if you must hurt someone, choose me. Mana did nothing wrong and I should have known better than to touch what you call yours. The fault is mine", Malik said before the young brunette next to him could speak, yet, she seemed to gather her courage as she shook her head in denial.

"No, Malik. I know what I was doing and I know that it was wrong. Please, if someone must be punished it is me for betraying our master", she said and her dark-blue eyes looked up at Atemu for the first time. As if she was ready to challenge him and eerily enough, that's exactly the way she felt. She was scared to death, but for Malik she would accept the punishment. A fairytale ending, whatever you called it, but it would be better than to let someone die who had only tried to help her. Maybe that was selfish, maybe that was love, Mana wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't let Malik be punished for her mistake.

"Well, if those are your feelings, then perhaps we should put them to the test? I shall allow the blooming of your relationship, under one condition: prove to me you're worthy of each other's love. Not a simple declaration, words are easily broken. No, an act of your love is what I require and it can be anything. Though what it is will only be clear once it's done", Atemu said as he slowly rose from his seat and gazed at the teens before him.

"Do remember the shadows and I know all, so don't try to get in danger and save each other. It must be spontaneous, an act without thinking but driven by the love you claim to feel. Then, I will annul the marriage contract between Mana and myself while still offering you both the protection of my house. _Fail me_, and you will cut each other's limbs off one by one. Until there is nothing left to cut. Am I clear?", Atemu asked, a small hiss upon his voice while both teens bowed their heads in understanding. The tanned demon nodded slowly.

"Good", he nearly whispered, though his voice was still strong, before he allowed both Malik and Mana to leave. They did, eagerly, and only heaved a sigh of relieve as soon as the door had fallen close behind them. Plum-purple looked into dark-blue and Mana nibbled her lip slightly.

"Guess we need to talk too?", she whispered softly and Malik nodded. They had to talk, about their feelings and about their master's challenge. Was it for real? Was he truly allowed to love Mana? But... What did he know about love? He knew what it felt like when his sister loved him, but how should he love another woman? How was he supposed to prove his love to both her and his master? His questions were clearly reflected in the brunette's blue irises and Malik gently wiped the stray tear from her eyes before it could fall.

"You blamed yourself?", he asked softly and Mana nodded as she gently took his hand.

"Not here? Can we go to the stables?", she asked, to which Malik nodded his consent. Any other place than here would be better, even though it was apparently true they were never alone. How far did the shadows go in watching them? How much did they see? Would they see this too? Malik smiled at his questions, before he gently raised Mana's hand towards his lips and kissed the tip softly. If they did see it, then they would also see his smile and her shy expression. A lovely one at that and the tanned male couldn't tear his eyes away from the expression.

He wasn't sure if the others would understand, but he wanted to and he was glad the stables were empty aside from a few sleeping Dragons. They decided to sit down outside, leaning their backs against the warm brick wall as the sun shone down upon them. They were still holding hands and Malik could feel how Mana's nerves made her tremble while she nibbled her lip. "As an answer... Yes, I did blame myself. I still do, for I started the kisses in the first place. Had I not been at fault, we may have never gone for more than a simple kiss on the cheek. I don't regret us seeking comfort, Malik, but I am to blame we didn't look for another way", were the brunette's whispered words and Malik stared at her in worry.

"It's not your fault, Mana, really. I kissed you and continued to do so while you are really out of my reach. The fault is mine, but... I am glad I have an understanding in my feelings", Malik replied softly, which made dark-blue eyes turn to him. They were gleaming with slight hope, but there was also a certain warmth within them. She was truly beautiful, Malik realised and he tightened his hold upon her hand. Slowly, as he didn't want to scare her, he leaned his body a little more against hers while placing their foreheads together. At the touch, Mana's lips curled in a loving smile as she returned the affectionate gesture.

"So do I, even though I wish we didn't have to prove our love. I don't even know what the master wants... All I want, right now, is to be with you though. This morning... I shouldn't have left as embarrassed as I did, but there was still something deep within me afraid of us being caught. I still am, what if the master will change his mind? But I want to be with you... I have answers and am still confused at the same time", Mana whispered and she sighed softly as Malik released her hand to pull her in an loving embrace.

"Truthfully, I am still confused as well, but after solving the riddle yesterday... I realised what these feelings were. I love you, Mana", Malik whispered and the young brunette looked up at him slowly. Her eyes were still warm with a little hint of concern.

"No fairytale?", she whispered, because she was still afraid this was not real. She was still afraid these moments were in her head, that she was trying to come up with a way to calm herself while nobody else would do so. Even though this touch was real and wanted, no matter how young and innocent her feelings may be. "Because I love you too, Malik", she continued, knowing quite well that's exactly how she felt. And she shouldn't ask questions, not while the tanned man sat next to her and had chosen her to love in return. These warm feelings were treasured and needed, could she allow for herself to drown in them? With their master's permission?

"No fairytale", Malik whispered in return and Mana smiled as she cupped the tanned face. Leaning towards the warm lips, the young brunette smiled when her gesture was returned. They were still warm and soft, still comforting like they had been before and the girl felt warmth blossom in her chest. They were allowed to try and be together, as long as they could prove themselves to their master. Truly, she couldn't ask for more and as Malik's hand pushed against her neck so she would come closer, Mana smiled as she initiated a second kiss.

They were without experience and perhaps only had each other. But for now that was enough and she cuddled up to the tanned man as they enjoyed each other's presence. The strong arm around her shoulders pulled her a little closer and Mana smiled as she felt safe and secure. Exactly the feelings she had always missed in her earlier life. "Thank you", she whispered softly, as she didn't want to break the silence, though Malik took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Mana", were his own soft words, because he was grateful. She didn't judge him after all and she wanted to be with him. Maybe it was only for a little time, but it was worth it. Everything was worth it, because he finally felt at ease. A feeling that was not even destroyed when he saw both his master and the pale Neko move through the courtyard. They were headed towards the dungeons again, with Yami walking behind the tanned demon by a mere two paces.

The demon had been right. Yami was the only one loyal to their master no matter what happened. Everyone was shaken by the punishment Anzu was still receiving, but the Neko followed the demon around as if it was normal. He had always done that, while taking great care of their master and of them all truly. It was not the first time Malik wondered if the Neko was all right in the head or if was he so damaged, nothing else but their master mattered?

Pulling Mana closer against his frame, because he actually didn't want to think about it, Malik averted his gaze from both men entering the dark place beneath the earthen ground. He missed how Yami's black tail flicked in slight excitement while the pale hand grasped Atemu's as soon as they were out of sight. The shadows curled around their frames, almost as if they were wondering what was taking them so long and softly, the pale Neko embraced his lover. He could see the tired look upon the tanned face while the rose-red eyes were slightly annoyed as they stared at the dark magic. It was a look he had had before Anzu's attack upon their lives.

"What's wrong? What do the shadows ask?", he whispered while the screams and wails of Atemu's prisoners echoed around them. In here, he could speak to his beloved, tell them he was proud of his world to allow for both Mana and Malik to learn and love each other. Atemu sighed at his question however and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"For babies to be burned once more", was his comment while making his way towards the seat-still-turned-bed. Yet, Yami's worried look at him made Atemu feel bad and he softly caressed the pale cheek. "Nothing to worry about, they'll stop eventually", the tanned demon continued while the shadows converted the bed back into a seat while also conjuring one for Yami. The pale Neko decided his lover's lap would do, however, which the shadows agreed with whole-heartedly as they settled a part of themselves upon Yami's lap in return.

"Hopefully. I don't want you to go without sleep again, Até", Yami murmured while he leaned against his beloved and kissed him below the ear submissively. Why had the shadows returned with that particular image? Was it not enough for the shadows to have Anzu they could torture plus all the other criminals in their cells? Why were they so adamant on hurting young, innocent children? It was upsetting, really, and the pale Neko sighed softly at the realisation.

"I'll be fine, Kitten. They know it upsets you greatly and I am not very fond of the image either. Even though they have started to add a new one recently", the demon growled as he glared at the shadows who curled around his seat. They purred innocently, though they were far from that. Yami glanced up at him in question and Atemu sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Clearly they believe my brains should be removed. I told them to stop being a bullying mess of stupidity, as I will not torture young children, to which their answer was very clear. My brains are apparently not allowed to stay inside my head for much longer".

Yami gaped slightly at his lover, before he couldn't help but laugh while he turned to the shadows who curled up on his lap and slithered across the stone floor; still pretending innocence. The image they showed him, however, was not and Yami bit his lip as he tried not to laugh any more than he already did. The shadows were repeatedly shaking his lover as he insulted them, while being turned upside down to have his brains removed. They were just insulting him with their own words, which was _not_ funny. At least, Yami tried to tell himself as such while he nuzzled his lover submissively to comfort him. His world deserved nothing less than that even though the tanned man rolled his eyes in answer.

The pale Neko was glad he was far more awake than earlier that morning, especially because that happy-feeling-streak continued to be so as well the following days. He was once again able to get out of bed himself, even though he much rather clung to Atemu than release his lover so they could do the little work that needed to be done. Yami was glad he could feed the deer himself again after joining his pets for breakfast and they seemed to be happy he was feeling well too, which lifted his spirits as if he had never felt sick before. He was able to enjoy himself again, go to the market with his pets to make sure his lover had the best food available to him prior to them making love throughout most of the night.

It worried him Atemu couldn't change the images made by the shadows while their torment was once again extending far beyond the border of mental instability. His world did not deserve that and Yami gently caressed the shadows as the night had fallen once more. It was sad to see his lover bored with the past executions and the pale Neko sighed softly as he caressed Atemu's thick hair while his world had finally fallen asleep after days of no rest. He had begged the shadows for a reprieve which was only granted to him if he would caress the dark tendrils to the same blissful state his lover had finally fallen into.

Yami didn't mind for he was filled up with too much worries to be able to sleep right now. Only a week ago had he been poisoned, but Atemu was already bored with the brunette in his dungeons, which the pale Neko partially blamed to the lack of sleep. True, Anzu had been whipped until she could no longer scream, which was repeated every following day, but it had not brought the wanted gleam in the rose-red eyes Yami longed to see. She was eventually forgotten and the young Neko wasn't even sure if she was still alive. Not that it mattered, she would never see the light of day again, which was perfectly fine with him. It worried him, however, that his lover didn't find the excitement in torturing the criminals like he usually did. It was worrying to see the demon cursing his shadows while all he wanted to do was please them, though be it differently than what they wished for. But Yami knew his world would never hurt children. They were the future and the shadows had no right in hurting them either.

As they gently cuddled up against his abdomen, Yami tensed slightly and bit his lip as he felt his stomach turn. It was an awful feeling, one that reminded him of times he rather forgot, but the feeling passed soon enough and he sighed softly. Was he getting sick again? Even after this past week had been fabulous? Maybe he had eaten something wrong, or perhaps his worries were getting to him. He had been tired as well earlier that afternoon, though it was not unusual for him to take a small nap. It had been especially a great nap for he had slept in Atemu's arms while the latter had tried to please the shadows.

The shadows purred softly in their slumber, though Yami frowned slightly at the small images of their dreams, which was of a world burning to the ground forever. "Can't you imagine a happy world?", he whispered softly while he caressed his lover again who snuggled up to him a little more. Then again, that was quite possibly the stupidest question he could ask considering a happy world to the shadows was one were only death was left to roam the earth. Or were blood covered the ground a nice shade of red.

Flattening his ears against his head, Yami tensed up once more as his stomach turned at the idea. Which was odd to begin with and the young Neko took a shuddering breath. He had never before gotten sick at the idea of blood, it always turned him on... especially when he could see Atemu extracting said liquid from soon-to-be corpses. It was the same feeling he had had when waking from his nap while Atemu had been carrying him out the dungeons earlier that afternoon. The same nauseating feeling he had never had before and Yami bit his lip as he wondered if there was something wrong with him. Why could he not enjoy the sight and smell of blood anymore? Would he no longer be able to stand at his lover's side?

Shuddering, Yami tensed again as he swallowed thickly and the pale Neko felt regret as he woke the shadows the moment he got off the bed. Atemu moaned in protest softly as well, though his rose-red eyes opened slightly to see his lover make his way into the bathroom. Discarding the idea that something was wrong, the demon closed his eyes again, until the sound of retching reached his ears. Jumping into a seated position, Atemu made his way into the bathroom where his kitten threw up in the toilet. Carding his lover's hair from his face, the demon rubbed the pale bare back soothingly while he whispered soft words in comfort. He couldn't help but glance at the shadows hiding underneath the bed at the same time, before he focused upon his lover once more.

He was unable to reassure himself, however, as different scenario's immediately unsettled him and the shadows thickened in power as they felt his distress. Yami gasped for breath as the sick feeling passed while spitting the last of the disgusting bile from his lips, before he leaned against Atemu who tried to comfort him still. Being picked up made him moan softly, though he was glad he could brush his teeth and clean his mouth thoroughly a few seconds later. Rose-red eyes gleamed with worry as they stared at his lover the moment Atemu could place the pale Neko back upon their bed.

"Are you feeling well? What happened?", the tanned demon asked as he stroked his kitten' blond bangs from Yami's slightly sweaty face, but his lover merely shook his head.

"I don't know, Até... I was sitting on the bed, watching you and the shadows sleep while caressing you both. Nothing happened, but I felt sick and had to throw up. I was worried for you while I was thinking how the shadows tormented you currently and that their only happy world would be one covered in blood", Yami replied while he shrugged slightly. The thought alone made him uneasy again and he swallowed thickly as he fought the images in his head. The shadows curled up against his frame as they tried to reassure him their own way, but that only caused for Yami to tense up again. They stopped when he did and the Neko took a shuddering breath as the nausea eased.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to Ishizu", Atemu said as he got up from the floor and gave a soft kiss to the top of Yami's head. Yet, black ears flattened as the Neko shook his head.

"No, Até, I'm fine. We don't need to go see her, you need to sleep", Yami whispered as she settled back on his previous spot and patted the mattress next to him. Atemu merely stared at him and rose an eyebrow in disbelieve.

"I will not risk for you to fall ill when I can still help it. The shadows are perhaps not distressed, but that doesn't mean we don't have to be careful. I will not lose you", was the worried reply, though Yami still shook his head. The shadows curled around his frame once more and he sighed softly as they pressed against his abdomen again. It was as if they were scolding him, though he tensed up at the touch when it turned his stomach. Wincing, Yami bit his lip before taking another shuddering breath at the new wave of nausea. "That proves my point", Atemu merely commented, before he ordered the shadows for some clothes. Yami consented with a small nod, slowly getting off the bed as he trembled slightly. What was wrong with him? Why was he sick? He shouldn't be sick... He shouldn't hurt his lover so much...

Again, the shadows curled up against him and they pressed up against his hand as if they were to say everything would be all right. In their world, it would be as soon as their images of decimated corpses, cut off limbs and burning babies would come true while the smell of blood and burnt flesh would taint the air. Jumping away from the black tendrils, Yami hurried into the bathroom were he threw up again as soon as he reached the toilet. The smell of the images had nearly seemed real and it hurt to see those children burn. Crying unwillingly as the bile burned his throat, the pale Neko felt his stomach clench tight in an attempt to empty itself. Nothing came and the Neko took quick gasps to calm himself. What just happened? The shadows always showed this image when they tried to comfort him. Why had he reacted in such a way?

It took Atemu's warm hands to calm him some while he brushed his teeth for the second time. Swallowing thickly, he leaned against his lover to try and get his body back in order. "It's blood", he whispered eventually, which had Atemu stare at him with a frown.

"What do you mean by that, Kitten?", the demon asked while he pulled Yami a little closer to his frame. They would still go to see Ishizu, but this was far more important. His lover wouldn't speak after all if the woman was near. The pale Neko hiccuped sadly, however, while he tried to bury his face against Atemu's chest.

"Blood, the thought, smell or sight of it makes me sick. Até, when we left the dungeons this afternoon, it made me uneasy and the first time I had to throw up, I had just thought of it. Right now, the shadows tried to comfort me, but the smell... I could imagine the smell so well it turned everything upside down. I don't want that Até! I want to be with you while you torture those who deserve it. What if I can't ever stand at your side again?", Yami questioned as his breath became laboured with panic.

Atemu merely made soft hushing sounds in the black ear as he pulled his lover against his frame some more. Worry clouded his rose-red eyes as he rubbed soothing circle on Yami's back while his mind tried to find a solution. Slowly, he shook his head however, and kissed his Neko's brow fondly. "Hush, Kitten, it's all right. You will always stand at my side, I know you will, even if you aren't there physically. _But_, we shall see Ishizu first before we jump to conclusions", Atemu said without leaving any room for arguments. Yami nodded slowly as he rose from the bed once more to stand next to his lover, before the black tendrils were allowed to consume and transport them to the infirmary in the middle of the night.

They were thick with distress as they slithered across the room while Atemu's baritone voice boomed through the chambers. "_Ishizu!_", he called out, which was followed up by a shriek of surprise as the shadows lifted the woman from her bed. She crawled out of their grasp as quickly as she could and flattened herself against the wall while she tried to see if she had a nightmare or was truly awake, before she marched through the door into her office. Rose-red eyes were glaring at her like wildfire, while Yami settled down upon the bed. His already pale skin was nearly ghostly white and he didn't seem well. It woke her up immediately as she hurried to the bed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong?", she asked her master, for even though the Neko looked better than a week before, it was never a good sign for him to be sick again. Were his kidneys more affected than she thought? Had he perhaps caught a virus? Or a bacteria?

Atemu bristled softly as he watched Ishizu touch his lover while she checked for a temperature, before he calmed down ever so slightly because he realised she had to touch what was his. "He had to throw up a few minutes ago, twice. I want to know why", Atemu ordered and Ishizu nodded as she hoped she didn't have to tell them Yami had eaten something wrong. If she did, Shizuka would possibly lose her life and she wasn't sure if Mai could handle that. This past week had been an attempt to heal for all of them, while both Mana and Malik had been able to tell everyone what had occurred in the throne room. They were allowed to be together if they were able to prove their love through an act. Ishizu still couldn't believe her ears, though it was a much more welcomed answer than the death of her brother.

Mai had been downtrodden for the first few days afterwards while trying to be close as well as take her distance from Shizuka at the same time. The younger girl hadn't understood, considering she had needed the blonde woman to fall asleep and still did. Just like Mana needed Malik. Their own kind of healing was not yet over and Ishizu didn't want to be the one to traumatise everyone all over again. She had to force her hand holding the probe to stop trembling as she gently pressed the head against Yami's abdomen.

As usual, she was marvelled by the images portrayed upon her screen, even though Yami tensed and shivered at the same time. "I'm sorry", Ishizu apologised softly, as she watched black ear flatten in tri-coloured hair. The tail curled as Yami shook his head while he took a deep breath and for a moment she watched how a tanned hand lay itself against one of the Neko's ears to caress it softly. The kitten mewed softly as Ishizu did her work as quickly as she could while moving the probe towards one of the kidneys where she examined it.

The shadows remained thick around her, as if they were about to eat everyone around them if she made a wrong turn, but the black-haired woman took a deep breath when she couldn't find anything. Maybe it was too hard to see, but the kidneys showed no damage. They were like a few days ago, when she had examined them a second time after the pale Neko's recovery and Ishizu nibbled her lip as she moved the probe again. Halting when she came across the black blob from last week, she stared at it and froze.

Atemu, who noticed the behaviour, growled softly as the black-haired woman stopped moving for he wanted her to examine his beloved. Instead, the probe remained still and she was working on the machine he had little to no knowledge of. "What do you see?", he questioned when her silence was taking too long to his liking. Slowly, Ishizu looked away from her screen and tilted it ever so slightly.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure, but this looks like the same black part we saw about a wee ago. There's something inside of it and I think it has grown larger as well", she said truthfully and she watched how her master froze. His rose-red eyes were dark as they gazed at her and she turned her attention back to the screen. She unfroze it to investigate further, until she found another black blob just like the previous one. This one was much clearer, however and she frowned as she froze the probe upon the spot she wanted to examine a little further.

"Like before, there is another one and this one also carries something within", Ishizu said while she stared at the image and traced the shape she could see inside. Yami trembled ever so slightly as he gazed at the screen as well. Glancing at Atemu, he saw the worried expression and flattened his ears some more. Was he truly that sick? Was he carrying a sickness? Could it get Atemu sick as well?

"What is it?", the tanned demon asked with a soft growl, though Ishizu was sure she could hear emptiness within his voice. He dreaded her answer and the black-haired woman swallowed thickly as she wasn't sure yet. Turning the probe ever so slightly to see if she could get another image, she was suddenly reminded of something when she saw the image move slightly. Turning up the volume of her machine while she set it to recording sounds, she looked at her master.

"I think this is a heartbeat", she whispered in disbelieve, as it couldn't possibly be true. Her master frowned at her in misunderstanding and Ishizu swallowed again while her fingers traced the shape she saw. "Odd as it is, this looks very much like a child. The same can be accounted for this one... My Lord, I think Yami is pregnant with twins", the black-haired woman mustered, though she couldn't believe it herself. This was not supposed to be possible, unless she had been wrong about the Neko all this time.

"Excuse me?", were her master's words and Ishizu almost cowered in fear at the glare she received. "Don't play tricks woman", he warned with a hiss, but she shook her head as she tried to defend herself.

"I am not, my Lord. Yami is pregnant with twins, the ultrasound shows us two black shapes that both carry the form of a child and there are two heartbeats", she replied quickly to prove her point, though rose-red eyes only darkened when she did. Ishizu knew what her words implemented. Someone had touched his possession in a way that would ask for a harder punishment than Anzu's crime.

"How?", he hissed, even though he knew nobody would have the answer to that question.

"I'm sorry, sir. I too always assumed Yami was male-", Ishizu started, only to silence herself when her master glared at her. If he had been able to kill her with gaze alone, she would have been dead that instant.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that line of thought or I will do much worse to you than what happened to your brother. You have shown me great loyalty and have shown great care regarding Yami's life, but if you finish that line of thought, nothing you say or do will stop me", Atemu threatened, before he picked his frozen lover up from the bed. Yami hadn't said anything, had hardly moved as Ishizu had spoken her verdict and Atemu was worried. The shadows gathered around their frames to whisk them away which only left Ishizu behind in fear and despair.

Once they reached their chambers, Yami mewed softly as he was placed on top of the bed where Atemu cleaned his abdomen carefully. His crimson eyes were still wide with shock and he was trembling all over before clinging to his lover as if the demon was his lifeline. Truthfully, the latter was, but currently even more so than normally would be the case. The shadows were dancing and purring softly, however, while they hummed a small song as if they were celebrating. Atemu tried to ignore them as he embraced his lover in return, caressing the pale back soothingly.

"How, Até? Why? _How_?", was the soft, distressed murmur, but Atemu shook his head as he had no answer. Never before had his lover shown this trait, it was not possible. Ishizu had tricked them... what if his kitten was ill, terribly ill, and she had tried to tell it was something good? Snarling as the shadows showed him the images of his brain being ripped out, Atemu glared at his magic for they didn't understand. Yami whimpered another soft mew while his distress peaked as he shook his head in disbelieve while rose-red eyes gleamed dangerously.

"If you are trying to be helpful, heal him!", Atemu snarled at the black wisps, before he nuzzled his lover again. He would not lose Yami, especially not if he just survived a terrible attack on his life. The pale Neko was his beloved, his kitten, his world and he _would not _lose him. His train of thoughts were interrupted once more as the shadows curled against their frame and he growled as they showed images. Once more, baby corpses were burned and drowned while Yami lay peacefully between them. He appeared to be asleep, while cuddling one of the decapitated bodies against his chest.

Then, there was a memory and Atemu bristled at the sight of Marik at the gathering weeks ago, when he was about to fight Tamil for his insolence. _If only you could reproduce with your cat, Atemu! He's always been your favourite and all of your problems would be solved! _The repeated words froze both men to their core because that memory had been a talk about heirs. _Stick your shadows up his body_\- the shadows showed, before they ended the image. For a moment there was silence, before Atemu gently placed Yami upon the bed and away from him. Slowly, while trembling in rage, he got up from the bed himself as his kitten mewed softly.

"_You dare interfere!? You dare listen to that maniac? You dare to touch upon my beloved!?_", Atemu roared as he grasped a body of magic and glared at it. His magic crackled at his mood, the shadows unsure of what to do as they curled around him and darkened the room. Normally his anger and fury was aimed at others, not at them and they hummed softly as they angrily pushed against his body when he released them. "What were you thinking? Listening to a lunatic! Yami can't get pregnant! He can't give birth to the children and what about him!? Did you ever think about him!?", Atemu called out, before he seemed to lose his rage and shook his head in sadness. "Did you ever think about him?", he asked again, before taking a shuddering breath as Yami climbed off the bed and mewed softly in worry.

"Até, it's all right. Calm down, they didn't mean any harm", he whispered softly, anything to get Atemu to calm down, though the sudden 180 degrees turn of his lover's emotions scared the life out of him. He could understand the rage for the shadows had gone behind his demon's back, but not the sudden fear in those rose-red eyes. The dark magic had thought they would do well by giving Atemu what he needed and Yami would be proud to carry the heirs of his beloved. Anything to make him happy, but the look of despair was unsettling and the pale Neko gently stroked the tanned cheeks before Atemu embraced him lovingly.

"I can't... I _will_ not lose you", was the soft whisper and Yami trembled, before he pushed Atemu away from him ever so slightly to look him in the eye. Frowning in worry, because he didn't understand, the pale being hoped he could draw an answer from his lover's lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Até. We'll figure it out, we'll get over the shock and we'll figure it out. I will gladly carry your heirs, Até. _Our_ children", he urged slightly, because that was the one thing keeping him sane right now. The children he carried were theirs, yet, the tanned demon shook his head sadly.

"No, the shadows will have to undo it. I will not lose you. I rather not have children if that means I can keep you alive", he whispered and he knew Yami didn't understand. Nobody would ever understand and Atemu swallowed thickly when he could see a slight sliver of hurt within those crimson eyes and he was at fault for that. But he couldn't let his lover go through with this.

"When Souleater children are born, they eat the first soul they find. Their mother's".

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I hope the time-jump was all right and understandable, but I had to add it for I needed it. Just a few more chapters and we'll have kittens! Whoop! See you then, byebye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and a big thank you to all whom reviewed! _Yaminisu, Koobre_ and _Pharaohs Girl18_, you've all made my day, so thank you. Hopefull you'll enjoy this chapter just as much. **

** _Pharaohs Girl18_: Ishizu wasn't lying when she was did the ultrasound, she was truly believing that it was just air inside Yami's intestines. Now that she knows differently, will come my favourite part. Her panicking he he he**

** _Koobre_: I'm glad you believe Atemu is the best husband ever, which means that I have succeeded. **

**That said, there is no torture in this chapter aside from Atemu's sadness and Ishizu's mental panic-state. Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 21**

/\/\/\/\/\

Even though the shadows hummed softly in an attempt to reassure both their master and possession, the black tendril shuddered as they could feel the fear. It was that fear which had made their master lash out at them in anger and even though they were shot down in their pride, they could understand. The dark magic felt sorry as they nuzzled the Neko softly, especially because he was trembling in that same fear their master portrayed. Their master took another shuddering breath while he crawled back on top of the bed and embraced their beloved as tightly as he could.

The pale Neko wished he could suppress the trembles, especially as he wound his arms around his lover's frame, but he had seen those rose-red eyes gleam with fright. He tried to nuzzle his lover, to tell him it would be all right, but would it be? "I cannot allow for the shadows to continue this", was Atemu's soft whisper while he tightened his hold upon his kitten. "I can't lose you. If the babies are born, one of them will kill you while the other dies a most gruesome death. I will not let that happen", the demon continued to clarify softly and he nuzzled Yami in hopes of the other understanding his plea. He needed the pale man against his own frame, he needed the other as his anchor while he begged the shadows to please undo what they had done. Yami meant everything to him, had they not understood that last week? Had they not felt his world shatter when their beloved had been near death?

"But... Até...", Yami whispered softly as he tried to calm down while he caressed his lover through his hair. The demon was truly scared, which only fuelled the Neko's fear, yet, there was a small part within him wanting this. Atemu deserved an heir, especially if the shadows would grant them two children to love and care for. "Wouldn't there be another way?", he asked, but the tanned demon merely sighed softly while he continued to hold his lover. He shook his head in sadness, especially because the shadows didn't listen to his wish to for terminating the pregnancy. They were humming and purring softly to ease his mind, but they couldn't. Not with his lover's life on the line.

"All Souleater children eat the soul from the mother they are born from. You, pregnant with my children... Ones you cannot even birth yourself... I will not have you endangered by a caesarian, nor by children who will need a soul to live", Atemu said in an attempt to try and explain his reasoning. Yet, it appeared even his Neko wouldn't listen to him for when he looked up at his lover's face, crimson eyes stared back at him in wonder .

"But, Até... The caesarian might open up options. What if the babies eat other souls the moment they are born? What if they can eat the soul from someone in the room?", Yami asked and Atemu looked at him. There was silence as the demon felt torn by his feelings. He was angry at the shadows for even attempting such a dangerous pregnancy and he was sad he had to crush not only their hopes, but Yami's as well. His lover had always accepted the shadow's magic without too much thought and again, it surprised Atemu how willing his kitten was to accept even this fate. The shadows were using his body for their own personal fun, for Atemu didn't want heirs. They would only be in danger all the time considering his 'lovely' family and he didn't want them to go through that.

"Please, Até... There must be a way? This is a special gift... One I want to give you. Won't we be able to think of something?", Yami continued to ask as he laid his hands against Atemu's cheeks. The demon continued to look sad, however and the Neko nibbled his lip slightly. "If the shadows gave our children half-and-half, that would mean they are kittens like me. Maybe that can change the necessity for them requiring souls to live", the pale man continued to try in his attempt to reason with Atemu's depressing thoughts. Rose-red eyes looked at him though, as if the idea sparked hope within the tanned demon and Yami smiled lovingly for he truly wanted this.

"Kitten...", Atemu whispered softly as he tried to smile. His beloved was filled with a hope he did not have and he wished he could give his lover what the Neko not only deserved, but wished for as well. If only he could take those worries away, but he knew the children would draw the soul from their mother's body as soon as they were taken from it. A caesarian wouldn't change anything... How was he to tell that to his beloved?

Glancing sideways when the shadows gently nudged him, Atemu frowned as they curled up against Yami's body gently. He sighed softly for he was still angry at them for endangering his lover's life and for not listening to his pleas. Deepening his frown as he released his lover slightly, the tanned demon sat up a little more which encouraged the black tendrils to curl up against the Neko's body some more. He couldn't take is sight of the white orb glimmering in their depths, however and he gently touched the dark magic that showed itself. Had they been carrying souls around? The thought linger when pale hands touched his face again and Atemu softened his gaze when he was forced to look in his lover's crimson eyes.

"Até... I never questioned you or the shadows and I know you're angry at them, but please... They're just trying to help and I know you always said you didn't want an heir because you didn't feel as if you could protect them like you do with me, but I know you can Até. You are my world, my demon and my beloved husband. You have always given me everything I wanted, so... will you let me give something else in return? Something that I know you have wanted to have but denied yourself?", Yami whispered softly as the shadows slithered upon the bed while the Neko drew all of Atemu's attention upon him. Lovingly, the tanned demon nuzzled his kitten as he felt himself calm down ever so slightly. Nothing was all right, but the Neko's words soothed him either way.

"You give me love and acceptance, Kitten. You give me understanding and there is not more that I want to ask of you, because you already make me happy. But don't let the shadows use your body. If there would ever be a time for children, than it will be without you dying while giving birth to them", Atemu whispered as he nuzzled his lover lovingly. Yet, Yami purred as he returned the nuzzle and his tail curled with confidence for he had decided. He would always trust his lover, but this time, something deep within him said it was all right.

"You are my beloved, Até, you will protect all of us and so will the shadows. They may have a plan, just like they have been trying to tell us for weeks we were expecting with all of their images. We didn't listen to them then, but perhaps we can right now? You often say they love me, let them prove that as much as we prove our love to one another", Yami murmured, his ears slightly droopy as he enjoyed the nuzzle he received while Atemu pulled him closer for much needed comfort. Could he trust the shadows to keep his lover alive? They had done so on many occasions and the demon had always had faith in them before... Could he do so again?

Rose-red eyes looked down at the shadows curling up against Yami's body while he was embracing it again lovingly and they once again showed a white orb in their midst. A second lay a little deeper in the black tendril and as Atemu squinted, he could see a third. It was as if they carried a whole nest of white eggs around, just in case something would have happened and Atemu smiled ever so slightly. They were prepared, could he be too? Smiling as his mind was slowly made up, the tanned demon returned Yami's loving purr while he consented with the idea of Yami carrying their unborn children.

"I wonder what they'll be like", he whispered lovingly and Yami mewed softly as he tightened the embrace around Atemu's neck, before giving him a submissive nuzzle underneath the chin. The tanned demon chuckled softly as he let his lover get comfortable against him while he caressed the Neko's side lovingly. He was not completely at ease just yet, but Yami had been right... he had always denied himself the thought of raising children. Simply because he had been afraid and adopting had not been an option yet either. He would scar the chosen children with his magic before they'd truly feel at home. Nor had he wanted his children with his wives roaming the house, but they had been taught their lessons and Atemu was determined to make sure they wouldn't touch his children either.

"Strong like you", Yami murmured softly while the adrenaline from their semi-panic attacks was gone and he felt sleepy once more. Had he been tired because of them? Because of the children he was to carry? The thought sparked a new surge of panic, however, and Yami gasped softly while flattening his ears again. At the gasp, Atemu lifted his face from the Neko's chest to look up at him worriedly.

"What?", he asked softly as Yami shuddered and laid his hand against his abdomen softly. The pale Neko gazed at the shadows, as if he wanted for them to answer and Atemu frowned as he sat up slowly. Yami trembled slightly while he turned his gaze from the shadows at his side towards the demon staring down upon him and his black cat-ears flattened in new panic.

"I was pregnant when I was poisoned. What if that hurt the babies? What if Anzu hurt them too?", the Neko asked, gazing at the shadows again which curled around his frame and pressed against his abdomen lovingly. They tried to reassure him, even though the images with which they tried were sickening. The black magic appeared to be happy as some of their forms were dancing around the bed and they were humming a joyful lullaby. Atemu softly pulled his beloved back in an embrace as he laid down again when Yami tensed at the visions shown to them. The tanned demon quickly blocked the images from his lover's mind when he could see his kitten's face pale considerably at them.

"I believe they mean to say the kittens are fine", Atemu whispered as he had another mental struggle with the shadows. They wanted to reassure Yami and were angry at their master for stopping that, even though they could see the Neko was upset by them. Yet, the dark magic purred when their beloved possession caressed them as soon as the nauseas feeling had passed to a bearable level and all was forgiven when he did. "But I also believe it is best if the shadows rely their messages onto me first before they bombard you with their 'happiness'", were the demon's next words and Yami nodded as he cuddled up to his lover when Atemu laid down on his back.

"I do hope I can stand next to you again soon, Até, but the dungeons are off limits for a while", Yami reasoned, even though it cracked his heart in two. He always loved spending his time in the dungeons with his demon, if only for so he could see how his lover's rose-red eyes would light up with excitement. Atemu nodded in return while he pulled his lover closer against his frame at the same time the shadows turned down the lights in their chambers again. After all, it was still night even though a lot had happened and his kitten needed rest. Especially if he was pregnant.

"You always stand by my side, Kitten. Even without your physical presence near me, I know you're there", Atemu answered as he caressed Yami's back in hopes of soothing his lover's stomach and mind altogether. The pale Neko purred softly in response as he nuzzled his demon's chest with a warm smile upon his lips and he hoped his demon could sleep like he had done before their visit to the infirmary.

"You called them 'kittens' just now", he whispered sleepily and the pale Neko blamed his current state of mind for not noticing sooner. Yet, because the new surge of adrenaline had left his body completely, he was also far more tired than he should be and Yami yawned as he snuggled up to Atemu a little more. "They can be Souleaters, Até. No ears or tails, but handsome demons like yourself", Yami continued and it was much more preferred in his opinion. If they would be normal, they wouldn't be hunted down when they'd grow up. They wouldn't be in danger, even though Atemu and the shadows would protect them at all times, being a Neko would still gain any form of unwanted attention. The tanned demon chuckled at his soft comment, however, while continuing to caress his lover's back in loving affection.

"They'll be kittens, my love. Beautiful kittens, like yourself", Atemu whispered, his eyes occasionally falling close as he enjoyed Yami's body against his own. They would get through this, he would find a way for his beloved and his kittens to survive. He had months to prepare himself for both the caesarian and to plan the birth. For now, he wished to enjoy his made up mind that whispered to him he was lucky to have Yami. That he was lucky to have a lover who wished to carry their children even though it was dangerous, yet had hope that all would be well. It was the part of him that whispered he was going to be a parent and the thought made him smile. They were about to have a family and even though the thought was accompanied by fear, there was love as well. A lot of love.

"Maybe not, Até", Yami whispered softly, which broke the tanned demon's train of thoughts unknowingly. The pale Neko smiled, however, for he couldn't wait to give his lover what Atemu deserved most. Happiness, love and more than what merely he could give. His lover deserved children whom loved him and Yami sighed softly as another thought kept him from falling asleep completely while he kneaded Atemu's chest to try and comfort himself. "What if they are kittens like me?", he questioned softly, suddenly remembering the dreams he had had in the past few weeks. Of him and Atemu enjoying themselves, while two black kittens were cuddled up to them or were playing with his beloved demon.

"Then they'll be cute", Atemu answered just as sleepily, but Yami murmured something softly, as if he was trying to go to sleep and couldn't. Which was true, as another thought nagged at the Neko's mind to stay awake a little longer. He gasped softly as the nagging made sense and slowly, he lifted his head from Atemu's chest.

"Até... if the kittens are Neko... They'll be born soon. Our kind is only pregnant for five weeks and the talk about heirs was three weeks ago. What will we do?", Yami asked softly as rose-red eyes blinked open to stare at him. Was he truly only allowed to enjoy this moment with his lover for the next two weeks? What would happen? But, then again... they were hybrids which meant the birth could take longer. It meant he would still have months to prepare himself for he would not lose the love of his life.

"We'll be ready, Kitten. We'll be ready for them", Atemu whispered and Yami smiled as he nodded and believed his lover. He would always believe his world and with his mind at ease, the pale Neko finally fell asleep as he nuzzled Atemu's chest lovingly. The tanned demon merely continued to listen to the purr for a moment longer while the shadows darkened their room and would block out any kind of light in case they'd sleep passed dawn. Which was all right, he had to be with his kitten right now, because Yami was most important and Atemu smiled as the shadows agreed with him whole-heartedly.

/\/\/\/\/\

Pacing the infirmary as she wasn't sure what to do, Ishizu took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She hadn't been able to sleep the remainder of the night, though she had taken a bath to try and hide that fact with little results as she could feel the stress and panic creep up on her. How could Yami be pregnant? Who had dared to touch him? Was it their master after all? Did they have a secret relationship? But then... if Yami was male... _that_ was not possible. What if he was female though? Partially? _Was that even possible?_, Ishizu's mind screamed at her and she shook her head. No... No, it was not. Even if Yami was a hermaphrodite, he would be infertile as both sides of him would be undeveloped. All of her known studies showed this, as well as the studies that said male Neko's _could not_ get pregnant. What if she had seen wrong? What it the black shapes were still tumours like she had thought at first?

Again, _no_, because she had studied the shapes thoroughly with every possible book about ultrasounds and pregnancies and the pictures were almost always identically the same. Black blob and shape within. Plus... there had been a heartbeat concerning both shapes. She couldn't lie about that. Tumours do not have heartbeats, but the male Neko couldn't be pregnant either! If she was not to finish the line of thought that believed for Yami to be partially female, then he had to be male.

_Or_, her mind mused, _perhaps he is female. _Ishizu groaned as she wished she had answers. Straight answers, not the one leading her to believe Yami was tormented so much in the past that the thought of him being a _her_ was traumatising and was therefore not to be said out loud. Though it would make a certain kind of sense, wouldn't it? What if Yami's body was tortured to the point of no recognition? Sighing at her foolishness, Ishizu shook her head. She would have noticed that at any point of her making the ultrasound.

How would she be able to solve this, though? Not only that, if the Neko was pregnant (which was still ridiculous), it also meant Ishizu had to prepare herself for a very unwanted caesarian. It meant she had to, quite possibly, cut into the body of her master's most beloved possession. She would not survive that ordeal, which terrified her greatly.

Taking a deep breath, Ishizu turned towards the door as someone knocked. Tilting her head as she didn't expect anyone, she was mildly surprised when Shizuka entered her office. The young girl smiled slightly, though she was still traumatised by what she had done last week and that was visible upon her expression. "Shizuka, come in", Ishizu said softly as she pulled out a chair for the younger woman to sit down upon and the other smiled in gratitude as she closed the door behind herself before walking inside. "What can I do for you?", the black-haired woman asked while stormy-grey eyes looked at her in worry.

"Well... I was wondering if you were all right? You seemed tense at breakfast, as if something was bothering you. I know you never needed a hug these past few days and that you tried to be strong, but it's all right to ask for a listening ear, Ishizu. Especially if you can use one", Shizuka murmured softly, which had blue eyes gleam in surprise, before they warmth considerably.

"It's all right, Shizuka, but I don't need to talk about what happened last week. I am quite all right, though there is something on my mind right now that needs solving. A patient of mine got sick and I'm trying to figure out what I can do to make him better. The studies are just getting to me", the black-haired woman lied partially while she watched how her answer made Shizuka nibble her lip.

"Is it bad?", she asked, though Ishizu tilted her head while thinking of an answer.

"No, it's not bad, just very unusual and needs a different kind of approach than it does with other people. I'll have to thread carefully, but I'm sure I can do that. I just have to think of a way how, which is the worst part of it all", Ishizu replied, which made the younger woman smile ever so slightly as she believed the answer. If was partially true and Ishizu was glad she could keep a straight face through all of it. If not, it meant death for more people than just her after all...

"I know you can do it. You have always helped all of us, may it be by healing our wounds or just being there for us while we were distressed. We need you, Ishizu, so please... if you need us, know that we will always listen? Even if you want our help in solving a medical mystery", Shizuka said with her smile broadening as Ishizu embraced her gently.

"I will remember, Shizuka", she said and the auburn-haired girl nodded, before she grew serious again and sighed. Ishizu looked at her as stormy-grey eyes moved to glance at the floor.

"I'm glad you will remember, but... do you have something that will make it easier for Mai to fall asleep? She continues to watch over me and I realise I still need her to be there, but I have a feeling she has trouble sleeping. Is there anything strong that you know of aside from the usual sleeping draught that will be able to help her?", Shizuka asked, glancing up to see the older woman purse her lips slightly. Releasing the younger girl, Ishizu walked towards her cupboard and gently picked a vial from it.

"Aside from me hoping Mai will speak to you about what is keeping her from her sleep, this might help her sleep in a little easier. You can give it to her with a little water and five drops should be enough. Just know that all Mai wants is for you to feel safe, Shizuka. Let her know that, what you have just told me, counts for her as well and she should turn around again", Ishizu said, for she knew Mai. The blonde woman still blamed herself and still had trouble accepting the fact Shizuka needed her and looked up to her. But, perhaps the younger girl could help the blonde woman, the same way Mai did with her.

"I have faith in you", Ishizu whispered as Shizuka thanked her with a warm embrace, before leaving the infirmary with a soft: "I have faith in you too". Was her faith well-placed though? Would she be all right and would she make the right decisions regarding Yami? What if she had everything wrong? What if it was still a tumour? Shaking her head, the black-haired woman knew she needed to examine the Neko again. Especially if she was to make sure the babies could be born healthy and alive. She had to know how far along he was, what they were to expect and slowly, she picked a book from the shelf to read. First, she had to get her medical knowledge of Neko's at a higher level than they currently were or else she would quite possible condemn all of them.

Yet, she wasn't very fond of reading the book and the black-haired woman nibbled her lip as she stared at the cover. Most of the information written upon the pages was very accurate, but received through painful experimentations upon Neko's her master hated so. Yet, it was one of the only books written about the creatures with quite possibly everything she needed and with a trembling hand, she opened the object to the first pages. Only to slam it back shut when there was a knock on the door and Ishizu trembled when rose-red eyes were watching her carefully upon her master's entrance. Ishizu stared back at him, before rising from her seat with slight worry within her blue eyes.

"My Lord, did something happen? Is Yami all right?", the black-haired woman questioned, to which Atemu took a deep breath.

"As all right as he can be. Luckily, he was not that nauseas anymore this morning and had a light breakfast, before he took to a stroll through the garden in order to feed the deer. The shadows are with him currently, keeping him safe from harm, though I wanted to speak with you concerning his pregnancy", the tanned demon answered, before he sat down upon one of the comfortable chairs opposite of her desk. Slowly, Ishizu followed his example and nodded, as she waited for her master to continue. Did the demon really believe his possession was pregnant?

"It's a relieve to hear he feels better, my Lord", she said slowly in return as she didn't want to aggravate him even more than she had already done. Atemu merely hummed softly.

"Yes, though that will get us to my next point. Because I need your medical knowledge, I am willing to overlook the comment you made last night. Yami is my possession and your 'slip of the tongue' couldn't be more wrong. Yet, the shadows decided to play Creator God and have impregnated him with children. Kittens, we believe, which means you have two weeks to prepare yourself for an unfortunate caesarian. You have already harmed my possession enough when he was ill with your needles, which I know was needed as will this be. Yet, I do expect for you to keep his pain to a minimum as well as do as little harm as possible", was the soft order, though the eerie rose-red eyes were hard and cold. He didn't like the idea of her performing the caesarian and it made Ishizu swallow thickly, before she nodded.

"I understand my Lord and I will try my best to make sure Yami feels nothing from the procedure. Prior, during and afterwards, so that he may enjoy his children when they have been born. Though my Lord, I must ask so that I am prepared, but the shadows had an involvement? Are they not part of you? What if the children will be Souleaters?", the black-haired woman asked and she tried to ignore the dark look in his eyes or the threat he would condemn her with if Yami would be hurt beyond his approval. She had to know, though because she knew the rumours. They did, however, blast all of her other suspicions concerning the Neko and her master out of the window though. Her master's possession was more than a half-sibling and suddenly everything made far more sense to her than ever before. Everything from the past five years fell into place... as did his consent concerning her brother and Mana. He knew about forbidden love more so than anyone, which would be the reason he had 'overlooked' the young and innocent feelings between the youngsters.

Ishizu's mind came to a halt when Atemu slowly rose from his chair. "That part does not need your concern. We are working on a plan to keep Yami and the kittens alive. What is of your concern is that within two weeks time, I want you to be ready for when the kittens may be born. We are aware the children are hybrids and they may take longer to develop, but be ready either way for I will not forgive you if you are not. Also, you are not to speak of this to anyone and you know better than everyone else that the shadows know everything. I will not overlook another 'slip of the tongue', Ishizu", the tanned demon whispered with a hiss, before he marched out of the door because he had already said more than he had been willing to say.

He realised she had to know about the children, especially if she was expected to do her job well for nobody could do that without the right information, but it also meant he had to give away more of their secrecy away to someone he rather not trust with that piece of information. Ishizu may be the most loyal to him, but she was still 'just' a wife and an implication could be easily reversed. If she would spill the secret he was less likely to share with her, Yami's life and that of their kittens would be in grave danger. He would not allow for that to happen and deep down, Ishizu knew that. She knew the threat that hang above her head and the black-haired woman shuddered slightly as soon as the door fell close behind her master.

Even though she didn't want to let her feelings get a hold of her, the demon terrified her. How was she to make sure Yami had no pain, while giving birth was not an easy task? Especially not as she had heard the implication. The children were hybrids, so that meant they were part Souleater. If so, one of them would kill Yami the moment they were taken from within him. She had read about it in a few of her thick books, exactly like the one currently occupying her desk. Even though this one was far more horrid than the other ones and Ishizu sighed as she glanced at the decorative cover before her. Trembling ones more, she opened the book, even though she once more wished she didn't have to read it.

Yet, she had to because Yami needed. The self-loath formed on its own accord, however, for the information inside the book was gained in such a way that nearly proved even her master seemed sane sometimes. Innocent Neko's had often been subjugated to terrible experiments, just in the name of science and Ishizu shuddered at the idea while she tried to find what she was looking for. But never had it been recorded for a male Neko to be pregnant and it wasn't even certain they were kittens to begin with.

Rolling her eyes at herself, the black-haired woman merely wrote down the full list of medications Yami was allowed to have, from the ones necessary to the ones she already knew. Anything to keep her master on her good side and to prove she was taking this seriously. Even though she wondered how the shadows had performed such a task and how were they keeping the children alive? Would they be Souleaters? Would she die when she delivered them? Would she feel anything of that?

Shaking her head, Ishizu sighed as she closed the book and took her list of prescribed medicine with her. If she wanted to do this right, she had to make sure all of the medication the Neko could have was available to them. Afterwards, it would probably be best for another check-up. Even though she wondered if her master would allow for that, but it was necessary. Not only for the Neko, but for the children as well and that would surely give her the consent to do another ultrasound. Glancing outside her window, Ishizu sighed when she could see both Mana and Malik sitting outside on a bench. They were lovely together and if not for either her master's implicated death-threat or because Yami deserved to live, she would definitely do her best for them. _Definitely_. Even if that meant she eventually had to go out of her office and hunt down the Neko for another check-up, only to find him in the gardens where he was looking at the fish in the pond.

The act was so normal, it surprised her to the point she took a moment to observe him. Yami looked at peace, even though she could see he was thinking of something while absentmindedly caressing his abdomen. The shadows were surrounding him like they usually did and not for the first time was Ishizu amazed by the fact he was not frightened of them. She didn't know his past, nor did she think she would ever come to have knowledge of it, but all Neko's had seen horror. Was her master truly not that bad?

Her mind came to a halt when crimson eyes looked up and the black cat-ears perched up in interest while he seemed hostile at the same time. Guarded and protective with his tail puffed up slightly as if he would protect himself against anything and the black-haired woman somehow knew he would. Ishizu remained where she was, however, and watched how Yami calmed down as he recognised her while the shadows curled around his frame. A small smile appeared upon his pale lips as his eyes warmed with kindness and slowly, Yami got up from his spot near the pond, though he regretfully left the fish behind as he focused upon Ishizu solely with a tilt of his head in question. The eldest woman smiled in return as he neared her, glad she had been recognised as no threat.

"I'm very sorry to disturb your time alone, and I'm very sorry to tell you this without the master around, but I must do another examination. Especially because I want to be as prepared as I can be for when the children will be born", she said while Yami looked at her. Black cat-ears were tilted back slightly and the pale Neko frowned as he didn't like the idea. He knew it was necessary, but couldn't she wait until Atemu was finished with his work? He was merely having a proper lunch down in the dungeons, but on the other hand... He had always trusted Ishizu, she had never harmed him and with a smile, Yami nodded slowly. The shadows were with him after all, he didn't need to be afraid, even though his instincts told him to run. As if he was reliving everything from eight years ago and the pale man could feel his muscles tense as soon as they reached the infirmary.

It was not because he feared Ishizu as a woman, it was the fact she had to touch him. It was the fact he had to return to the place where his lover had nearly found the deadliest kind of grief and Yami simply didn't want to be reminded of that. Nor of the needles and vials of medication. The ultrasound was safe, however and he relaxed ever so slightly as he leaned against the bed to lie down in order for Ishizu to measure the kittens in his abdomen. She had the volume up again, which made everything better as he was able to listen to the heartbeats and he knew he was making the right decision even though his lover was still frightened of what could happen.

All day he had wondered if he had been allowed to go against his demon and choose the children, even though his lover had objected against him carrying them. But how could he not? Atemu deserved an heir, he deserved children, just like his dreams had shown to him after he had finally fallen asleep. Yes, he was afraid to lose the children because he was not worthy enough, but also wanted to gift Atemu with something he wouldn't receive otherwise. Especially as he heard the heartbeats again. His lover deserved this, his demon deserved to be happy and to have a family he could raise with all the love from his heart.

The shadows purred softly too as they curled around his frame while Ishizu took measurements and compared them to pictures in her books. She would mumble or nod to herself a few times, up until the moment she allowed for Yami to clean himself. His own heartbeat was examined and written down, before she seemed to write down her conclusion. Blue eyes were warm as she looked up at him, though Yami wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she had to say.

"Compared to the knowledge in the books, it might be somewhat safe to assume you are indeed carrying kittens. Especially as they are able to appear on the ultrasound at the age of three weeks and their measurements are as stated in the books. They are a little smaller, that I do admit, but their heartbeat is strong and they look lively", Ishizu said and Yami nodded slowly. They had seen the lively-part Ishizu described as one of the kittens had been moving its paw during the examination. It saddened Yami he wasn't able to feel any of that, but the black-haired woman had explained to him the kittens wouldn't even show. If he had not become nauseas, they still wouldn't have known he was pregnant and Yami sighed softly as nuzzled the shadows with affection.

The plus side to them knowing was for the dark magic to lessen up on their images about burning babies. His lover had kindly complained they still did it occasionally, but both men had realised they did it because they were happy, even though those images were currently prohibiting them from talking to Yami, considering the Neko was easily nauseated by their visions. It was one of the things the pale man hoped to get over soon, because he wanted to be with his lover again and share the burden of the dark magic that rested upon his demon's shoulders.

As he finished cleaning his skin from the cold gel, Yami rose to his feet and got himself dressed properly while Ishizu was scribbling down a few more things. "All I can advise you is to take plenty of rest and to listen to your body. If something happens or if you feel uncomfortable, we should be able to figure out what I can do to help you. I will read through the remaining books as much as I can to see which ones can help me the most while we wait for the kittens to be ready", Ishizu said and the pale Neko nodded in understanding. He smiled in gratitude, because neither him or Atemu knew what to expect either and he was glad Ishizu was taking this so well. He knew she was scared, for he could see that much, and the pale Neko sighed softly as he tried no to follow in her mood as he walked from the infirmary with a nod in farewell.

It was odd though... he had little to no mood-swings, although there had been occasions he had been more playful than he had been in the past years. Aside from that, he was tired most of the time and long for his catnaps even more so than was normal, but he was sure that was just his body reacting to the kittens growing within him. The nausea was a little sudden and very unwelcome as it made sure he couldn't stand at his lover's side they way he longed for. Plus, there were his instinct suddenly peaking in certain happenings. Telling him to guard, kill, play, hiss or simply run whenever they thought it was necessary. It was a little maddening, though he currently agreed with the instinct to hide as he moved back to the chambers he always shared with his lover.

"Safe at last", he muttered softly while the shadows followed him inside and down into the private garden. They swapped his outfit as he was currently wearing the one he usually wore while he was at 'work', with a silk attire that was extremely comfortable. Slipping out of his shoes, Yami purred softly as he let himself be surrounded by the other cats when they cuddled up to him on the rocking bed and they happily purred at him in greeting. He returned the greeting as he caressed them, while the shadows curled up next to him and claimed the spot against his abdomen. Gently, the pale man caressed them as well while he frowned slightly.

"They will be born all right, won't they? You won't hurt Atemu, will you? I know why you did it, you wanted to prove his sibling wrong. You wanted for Atemu to be happy, but... he looked so sad last night... Will he be all right?", Yami asked with worry clouding his voice while the shadows pressed up against his frame. All they did was purr and hum softly while bringing forth a light meal. Yet, Yami shied away from the food which disappeared as easily as it had been procured. The image they showed him was as normal as they could probably manage, with his lover standing on top of a mountain of skulls with Yami at his side. Two small black kittens were added to the picture while they stood at Atemu's feet and the pale Neko smiled lovingly as the image faded.

"I know you love him", the pale Neko whispered softly while he continued to caress the black body curled up against him. His skin warmed as the sun shone down upon them and Yami yawned as he got himself comfortable and he purred softly in gratitude when a blanket was draped over his frame. All they wanted was to take care of him and his lover, after all. Not always in the easiest ways, but at least they tried and Yami knew his demon knew that too. Both of them were loved and soon, two more would be added to that equation which made the Neko smile lovingly as he fell asleep to his usual dream. Green grass spread out in front of him while he leaned against Atemu. Two black kittens were playing before them as they were out on a picnic and Yami purred as his lover kissed his dream-self. _Soon_, he knew. _Soon, this is reality._

With that purr coming from his throat and his lips curled in a loving smile, Yami was found by Atemu as the latter returned to their chambers. Without waking his lover, the demon accepted both the seat the shadows procured for him as well as the goblet of wine, just so he could watch his lover dream. He looked so peaceful and at ease, Atemu didn't have the heart to wake him. Nor did he want to deprive his lover of the much-needed rest, even though the shadows curled against his frame as they whispered for him to sleep as well, but he couldn't as he enjoyed the sight before him of twitching ears and soft purrs.

Yes, he had finally gone through the few appointments that he had been postponing and he had finally eaten his fill while worry ate his mind. What if the shadows had overlooked something? What if their plan would not work? Was he able to feed a soul to the kittens before they took Yami's? Would both him and the shadows be able to change their fate? His magic was mostly tied to what he was, even though they were different from other Souleaters he had had the unfortunate chance to meet. In any case, he would have to up the shadow's security surrounding Yami and their chambers. Nobody was to come in without his lover being safe. Nobody was to go out either without Atemu making sure they'd never enter again.

His train of thoughts were broken when Yami murmured softly while waking from his dream and Atemu smiled at the hazy look in crimson eyes accompanied by the flick of black cat-ears. Getting up from his seat, the tanned demon joined his Neko upon the bed while caressing the tri-coloured hair lovingly while his beloved mewed softly in greeting. Just the fact Yami was able to carry children, _his children_, was the other side of the coin. It made him excited and feel loved... it made him want to shout out to the world his lover would give him the greatest gift of life while it also asked for his vigilance and protection.

"Até", Yami murmured softly and the demon hummed softly in response. "You stink. Can we take a bath to get rid of that, please?", were the next few words and Atemu rose an eyebrow in question. When he watched how Yami covered his nose with the sheets and turned rather pale, Atemu quickly got off the bed with an apologetic chuckle.

"My sincere apologies, Kitten. I shall get myself cleaned up", he whispered as he handed his goblet of wine back to the shadows before he made his way back inside. Black cat-ears caught the sound of running water, before Yami pursed his lips in loneliness. Even though it made him sick, the Neko really wanted to be with his lover and slowly, the pale man got off the bed as he was sure his lover needed 'help'. The shadows followed him as he walked into the bathroom and they undressed him while the Neko let his hands trace the well defined, bare back of his lover.

"Please, Até... I said 'we'? I missed you", he whispered, while placing soft kisses against the revealed tanned skin. Rose-red eyes looked at him in return with worry, but Yami smiled as the fragrance of soap was far more prominent than the penetrating smells of the dungeon. "It's all right, Até. I'll be fine", the pale man whispered as he lovingly nipped on the tanned neck.

"Only if you truly are, Kitten", Atemu replied softly with relieve and love in his voice, before he nuzzled his beloved and kissed his brow softly. He really wouldn't know what to do if he would lose his lover, but as he felt the pale body lean against his chest, the demon also couldn't help but lay his hands against the flat abdomen. It was odd to know his lover was pregnant and yet, didn't show it. His belly felt warm though, especially as Yami laced their fingers lovingly.

"I'm fine, Até. I'm tired, yes, and I'll probably spend my days in our chambers. I want to be here, I don't feel comfortable out there. Will you try and be with me?", Yami asked, his clinging feelings overwhelming him as he felt at peace at last. His lover was here, with him and nothing could beat that. Atemu continued to nuzzle him as well, which made the pale Neko purr in content.

"I will be here as much as I can. At your side, forever", Atemu whispered and Yami nodded in agreement. They would always be loyal and always together.

"Forever", he whispered with a smile as Atemu kissed him softly with loving affection.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Hopefully you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it and I'll see you all again in chapter 22. Byebye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi Everyone! (Good morning as well, considering it's 9:15 at the time of uploading this chapter) Hopefully everyone has had a wonderful night of sleep and I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last few chapters! **

** _Koobre:_ Glad you've forgiven me :) You don't know how hard I laughed when I got the review for chapter 20 and then again at chapter 21. I'm sorry for driving you up the wall (not really) and as for the shadows, you'll see. I have something in mind he he he**

**Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. There is no torture in this one, except for Atemu's scheming mind in how to get rid of his lover's pets without hurting Yami's feelings. Distance... lol**

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 22**

/\/\/\/\/\

Relaxing against the conjured headboard of the rocking bed, Atemu felt at ease as he read through his letters while Yami was fast asleep against him. The air smelled of rain, as it had literally crashed from the sky only moments ago, but the shadows had guarded them from the wet torment which he was most grateful of. Especially because his kitten had found a comfortable position at last after his stomach had been upset the entire morning. It hadn't been that way for a few days, even though Yami barely set foot outside their chambers any longer. If he wanted to visit the deer, he would ask the shadows to transport him and it worried Atemu slightly. Not that he was willing to fight against his lover's instincts and he also knew his kitten would be most safe in their chambers either way, but his beloved had always been confident these past few years which he didn't want to perish. True, there were no prying eyes and nobody who would be able to come near him which made Atemu feel a whole lot better as well for the sake of his kitten.

Yet, he was also glad his 'pets' didn't ask too many questions and left Yami to himself like they usually did, even though it was unusual for his kitten to be as absent as he was recently. It worried the demon his lover was tired very quickly, though the shadows kept reassuring him everything was all right through their happy visions. Sighing softly, Atemu laid his letter down while his other hand still busied itself with caressing his lover's back in soothing motions. Yami murmured softly as he did so, although he tensed slightly prior to mewing softly in discomfort as he woke up. The shadows slithered around the bed in a frenzy as well and Atemu quickly sat up straight to grasp the bucket from the ground in time. It broke his heart to listen to his kitten's soft mews in between him throwing up his third attempt at breakfast and the tanned demon closed his eyes as he wondered if they should see Ishizu to resolve this issue.

"Hush, Kitten. It's all right", he whispered softly when Yami was finished and mewed softly while cuddling up against him. He helped his lover brush his teeth to get rid of the awful smell and taste, before he was subjugated to having Yami cling to him once more. "Ssh, I'm here", he whispered in the black ear, sighing softly when his lover mewed again. The shadows tried to tell him they were sorry and Atemu deep down believed they were, even though he was still angry at them for using his kitten's body without asking for decent permission. It was not meant to carry children, after all, and Atemu was worried that now Yami was a little over three weeks, everything would go wrong. What if his lover's body was rejecting the kittens? Would his beloved be able to overcome that pain? Especially as he had been truly happy these past few days?

"Até...", Yami mewed softly, before he seemed to settle down again with a soft submissive nuzzle. Atemu picked up the habit of caressing his lover's back again in soothing motions, which had previously helped in the latter falling asleep. The shadows purred softly as they calmed down as well, though they refrained from curling up against Yami considering the young Neko's body was distressed at the moment.

"Perhaps we should visit Ishizu?", Atemu inquired softly, though crimson eyes merely looked at him in pleading denial which made the demon to give in half-heartedly. "I am merely worried, Kitten", he tried to argue to which Yami nodded slowly.

"I know, my world, but I'll be fine. It just feels horrid, but I don't want you to leave. I don't want to let go, so please stay with me? It's just... I think the kittens are growing or my body is trying to adjust to them. I know we don't have that much longer to go, but it's as if something within me suddenly realised they are there and doesn't know what to do with them", the pale Neko whispered, while still trying to understand that answer himself. He had felt great these past few days and had even gone out for breakfast because he had wanted to see his pets so he could ask them how they were doing. Could this be considered a mood-swing? What if it was? His pregnancy was already abnormal. What if the rest of his symptoms would be as well?

Relaying his current thoughts to Atemu received him a soft kiss against his brow in answer. "Good thinking, Kitten and deep down, I hope that is exactly the case. That this is your 'mood-swing', although I also wish it would just stop. It is way passed lunch and you still can't keep your food down", the tanned demon argued to which Yami nodded.

"I'll try for some more yoghurt. I was able to keep the most of it down earlier this morning. When I threw that up it was more bile than food", Yami murmured to which Atemu agreed. As did the shadows apparently, considering they brought him a small bowl of said yoghurt with some sugar added to it. Yami thanked them softly and smiled as they rubbed against his leg lovingly, before he leaned his back against Atemu's chest and sighed softly.

"Anything good in the letters?", he asked softly in between bites as he wanted his demon to talk about something else than him being sick all the time. Atemu looked down at his kitten and kissed the side of Yami's face, before he picked up one of his already read letters.

"Actually, I received a reply from Mahado. He sends his apologies for taking so long to reply, but he had been held up when the mountain he had visited had crumbled before his feet. As a magician, he wanted to help out the villages and the remaining alive people, before returning to the real world. Which means that yes, he has accepted to come over and meet this alleged magician I have taken as my wife", Atemu said as he showed the letter to Yami who smiled.

"I'm glad he'll come", the Neko answered as he quickly read the elegant words of Mahado's handwriting. This brought more good news, which Yami was truly grateful of, considering it brightened his already awful day. The only plus so far was that Atemu had remained with him for as much as possible, which he was eternally grateful of and treasured at the same time. "I'm sure Mana will be happy as well. Even though I think she's already very happy with Malik", the pale being continued and his lover chuckled rather darkly.

"One: they better be. Two: deep down I believe they are both happy to have someone. Both of us know how important that is and who am I to deny them those kind of feelings?", Atemu asked to which Yami purred softly while he finished his small meal. The pale Neko was smirking however, as he knew perfectly well that if the blooming relationship was against Atemu's liking, he would have ripped it to shreds the moment they had arrived home from their travel through Tamil's land. Which seemed oddly far away from where they were right now. Perhaps only two weeks, but after everything that had happened, it almost appeared as if much more time had passed.

"Ishizu will be happy too when Mahado pays us a visit. She does like him", the pale Neko mused with a smile, which brightened when Atemu softly kissed him while reading another letter. It was discarded nearly immediately and Yami glanced at it curiously, before the shadows burned it. The tanned demon continued to kiss him softly, however, which made the pale Neko lean against his lover some more whom laid his warm hands upon his abdomen gently. Yami covered the tanned hands with his own while he accepted the soothing kisses some more.

"The burned piece of trash was an invitation of father. As for Ishizu, she is the only one standing tall and strong, while not realising Mahado has a weak spot for her as well. Perhaps, if he stays to teach Mana about how to properly use magic, they can spend some time too", Atemu purred as his mind schemed ahead and Yami chuckled softly.

"Maybe, but Mahado is not like Malik", Yami warned softly while he enjoyed the feeling of Atemu's warm hands upon his body. If only he could feel the kittens move... then perhaps his lover could as well. Then again, Neko kittens were pretty small and it was likely he wouldn't even show his pregnancy before they were born. But this... this was nice and calming. To be with his lover and have his warm hands upon the place where two children were growing. At least, that's what he tried to understand from the visions the shadows were showing him with as normal images as possible. Like a dead corpse growing bigger and bigger, or just plain black kittens growing into the size of mountain lions. It made the pale Neko smile to know the dark magic tried so hard and he caressed them lovingly in return.

"We'll figure it out when both Ishizu and Mahado are aware of their own feelings. Maybe the shadows can help out, considering they got you pregnant without the added insanity. Which I am very grateful of", Atemu whispered, before he nuzzled his lover fondly. Anything to touch and be with his beloved, really, and the tanned demon gladly let his paperwork be for what it was while he soothed his lover's nerves. If anything, he didn't want to leave Yami on his own, who continued to have troubles staying awake, though the nausea eventually left. He had to leave, however, when his own stomach rumbled again softly and the tanned demon sighed softly for he was enjoying himself. Yet, his worries were making him far more hungry than he usually was and his dungeons were running empty. The shadows still caught trespassers around the borders of his land and in the village surrounding his home, but still... If anything, he wished he could eat for his lover, who had released him with a soft mew before falling asleep again.

Aside from that, the shadow were very eager to show him something and as he was transported to his dungeons, he rose a questioning eyebrow at the corpse they dragged behind them. The black tendrils were dancing, purring and humming softly while surrounding the corpse while he shook his head in amusement. "You still didn't eat that piece of trash?", he asked, before sitting down upon his seat. The shadows seemed to cheer as he gave them permission to get rid of Anzu's deceased body and from the corner of his eye he could see how they feasted upon the last traces of flesh she had. A smile curled his lips as they behaved like happy children and he wondered if he could make his own as happy as the magic born with him.

Would he do well? Would he be able to protect all of them? What was to be expected? Would the mood swings get far more worse than this one? Would he lose Yami in the process or would they lose the kittens? What if he was not a good parent? His own upbringing had been beyond cruel and he was by far perfect. What if he would show the same insane traits as his adoptive father? The thought made him growl softly, however, while the shadow puppet was enjoying himself as they skinned a criminal with unsettling precision. At least, unsettling for the rest of the world. Not to him and usually not for Yami either, except for probably these upcoming weeks.

It wasn't very reassuring either the shadows were unable to tell him how long the pregnancy would last. Were they truly kittens or were they more than that? Atemu couldn't help but still be afraid he would lose Yami in the process for not only was he afraid for both kittens to be Souleaters, he also had recurring nightmares of Yami upon the surgery table while blood poured out of his wounds. The nightmares made him far more appreciative his lover was still with him and as he looked at his hands, Atemu gave a smile. A part of him was also definitely enjoying this. The warmth within Yami's stomach had been a lovely discovery yesterday and he couldn't get enough of touching his lover's abdomen. Just to feel that warmth against his palms while the kittens grew within his lover made him treasure everything he currently had.

Not even the screams could make him more happy than he already was as he ignored the torture session and nearly needed the soul to be shoved in his face in order to see the shadows were done with their playtime. "Thank you", he whispered kindly while he caressed the black magic after swallowing the white orb whole. Anzu's corpse was gone and quite frankly, he could no longer care about it either. His lover had survived her poison and was found to be pregnant with their kittens. She would never harm him again and Atemu smirked as he ascended the staircase to get out of the dungeons. He didn't always walk, though whenever he did it was refreshing. Especially when he had a lot on his mind, like he had currently. Yet, he loved it most when Yami would call him with the silver bell. To see his lover standing at the top of the stairs was the sight he would always treasure, even though it was currently not possible.

Once up, he was not met by his lover but by the darkening sky and Atemu bit his lip as he realised he had been gone for longer than he had wanted. Would his kitten still be asleep or would he be awake and hoping he'd return soon? With the current mood he had been in, clinging was an understatement. Yet, his attention was gathered by both Mana and Malik, as they returned from the stables holding hands. Deep down, he wished he could do the same with his beloved and walk with him as freely as any other person who was in love, but he couldn't, although the thought made him realise there were many other things that still needed to be done. The kittens would obviously sleep in their chambers for the first few weeks, no matter if they were real kittens or Souleaters. A room would be prepared next to theirs and their private garden would be extended to join with those from their children.

If only he could get rid of his wives to a certain degree. Would Yami allow for him to change the house to fit to their needs of privacy? He'd built a wing for just them and their kittens while the pets and stable hand would get another wing. They'd still live on his property, where they belonged and would be safe, but both him and his husband would have more space to themselves. Their private garden would also be bigger as well, which would enable them to walk hand-in-hand in the privacy of the shadows. They would be able to sit far more comfortably while they watched the kittens wreck havoc in the warm sunlight and Atemu purred softly at the idea while he continued to watch Mana and Malik ever so slightly.

If Mahado and Ishizu wished to answer to their feelings, he would have to make sure one of them was sterile. He did not wish for other people's children to roam around on his ground... even though it would be fun for his own kittens to have someone to play with. True, he could not heal what had already been lost, but Ishizu was a responsible young woman. Much like Mahado was a good man. They had worked together before after all and the latter was a formidable magician.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Atemu made his way back inside. Here he was, once again planning everything for other people while his lover needed him and softly, the tanned demon chastised himself. But just like with Yami, he wanted the best for their children and how else would he accomplish this without thorough planning and scheming? Only the very best was good enough after all and Atemu smiled as he entered his chambers. Even though he was scared, he couldn't wait for the kittens to run around in these rooms, or for children to crawl and call for him. Though as he entered the bedroom leading towards the garden, he froze ever so slightly at the amount of feathers covering the tiled floor. There was a puddle of blood as well as multiple specks lying near the door and he quickly moved his way out to the garden to find Yami on the rocking chair.

Twitching his eyebrow ever so slightly at the black magic trying to hide the pile of bird carcasses behind a rose-bush, he sighed softly when his lover was still fast asleep. The shadows slithered over the ground and curled against his skin as they welcomed him back, even though he was not very pleased with the fact they were stuffing a week's worth of food behind aforementioned rose-bush. The shadow knew that, hence why they stroked their master's cheek softly in an attempt to beg for forgiveness while showing him images of Yami. Not that it mattered, considering even the cats were trying to steal a carcass or two and Atemu waved the black tendrils away ever so slightly with a small chuckle for they were apparently trying to make sure Yami had had plenty to eat when he would feel better again.

"Até?", was the soft whispered mew and crimson eyes blinked open as the pale Neko woke from his slumber. The tanned demon smiled as he walked towards the rocking bed, purring lovingly when Yami embraced him and rumbled in return. "We hunted a bird", were his next words with a small smile, though it made Atemu pull back ever so slightly.

"You did what?", he asked in disbelieve for he had thought it to be the shadows only to have hunted the currently dead animals and Atemu wondered if his lover was no longer sick, before he calmed down when he felt a submissive nuzzle against his throat.

"When I woke up again, I felt hungry and a lot better, as if the mood had swung 180 degrees. The shadows and I killed a bird while playing with it, before I had to go to sleep again. We played a little game while you were away, but I'm glad you're back", Yami purred happily as he continued to nuzzle Atemu and lick his skin softly. It was true, he felt a whole lot better than he had earlier that day, though his clingy feelings returned completely with his lover this close to his frame.

Atemu continued to try and stare at him in disbelieve, before he glared playfully at the shadows who had 'mysteriously' let a few carcasses disappear deep within them. "There is a word that says: exaggerate?", he asked them while raising his eyebrows again in question, before he ordered them to clean the bedroom. The shadows merely purred and hummed, nearly as if they ignored him completely while Yami chuckled softly.

"They just love you", he whispered with a rumble and Atemu sighed.

"Yes, well... I am glad you're feeling better too", he muttered with a slight reprimanding tone, before he picked his kitten up and had the shadows make dinner for them. If his kitten was up for a hunt, dinner wouldn't be a problem either hopefully. Yami merely continued to purr while still kissing and nuzzling Atemu's throat.

"Now that you're back, yes I do", he whispered with a smile, which had the tanned demon chuckling softly.

"Sweet Kitten... very sweet", was his answer, though he was glad his beloved was feeling better. Anything to have his Neko eat with flavour once more and to see the nausea had passed was a relieve as well. Atemu continued to purr softly while he caressed through Yami's hair, blissfully trying to ignore the shadows playing with the mountain of feathers they had gathered. They were shuffling it across the room and throwing it up in the air, before hiding it underneath the bed. Deep down he hoped the black magic wouldn't get jealous in the long run even though they had never been jealous of Yami before. Perhaps because they loved him which was why Atemu hoped his magic wouldn't be jealous of the kittens either, considering they had made them possible after all.

"Is everything all right?", Yami asked softly as he sat up slowly after eating his fill and caressed Atemu's cheek in worry while rose-red eyes turned to him. The Neko could see he had effectively stopped his lover's train of thought and he tilted his head slightly in curiosity as he wondered what Atemu had been thinking of. The tanned demon merely smiled slightly while nuzzling his kitten who purred in return at the display of affection.

"Everything is just fine, Kitten. I am glad you're feeling better, but I couldn't help but think about many things on my way back to you. For example: what colour do you want to paint the walls within the kitten's bedroom? May I change the house so that we will have more privacy? What if I would set Ishizu up with Mahado? Then she would have someone else as intelligent as her to talk to and wouldn't bother us with wanting to make sure the kittens are all right. I know I cannot just set them aside, but I want more space for us. Would you allow that?", Atemu asked softly and Yami stared at him slightly.

"What are you scheming?", the pale Neko asked softly and frowned in amusement when his lover chuckled rather darkly.

"Just that I want more privacy. Kitten, I would never harm your pets if there was no need to, but with us being granted this opportunity, I don't want anyone disturbing you or our kittens while the three of you are asleep. Plus, with both Mana and Malik gaining some form of happy life, it would be nice to give them chambers of their own. Small ones, obviously, while I'd like for Shizuka and Mai to have connected rooms. When things go well and we might be able to gain a union of Mahado and Ishizu, it will be necessary for them to have a few private chambers as well. Don't you agree?", Atemu hummed softly while he continued to nuzzle and nibble on Yami's neck. The Neko merely rose his eyebrow in question as he allowed for the tanned demon to hold him close while his back leaned against the broad chest comfortably.

"Are you saying you 'care' for my pets?", Yami asked with a soft chuckle, before he rumbled deep within his throat as he grasped Atemu's hands gently while they laid upon his abdomen. The demon gave a soft growl in denial, before he nuzzled the pale Neko's neck a little more.

"Of course not, just that I want them out of our hair. Yet, I also realise I can't just make them disappear as I did with Anzu while I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with Vivian next time I see her. Though that's not the point. What I want is for us to have a bigger area to live in. A bigger garden where the cats, the kittens and you can relax and enjoy life while I will try to lessen my duties so that I may be with you and our children", Atemu clarified to which he received a soft hum. The warm palms of Yami's hands caressed his arms gently as his lover seemed to think on the idea.

"To have you with me more often? To have an actual family while my pets can create their own? A tiny game to create happiness while we obviously will try to scare them to death? I love it Até", Yami purred in growing excitement and Atemu returned the sound with a deep rumble of his own. The shadows hummed in agreement while they curled up against their frames gently while they enjoyed each other's presence with the stars gleaming in the dark night's sky.

"Glad you do, Kitten. Where would we start though?", Atemu whispered as the shadows procured a piece of parchment and the tanned demon purred softly as the floor-plan of their current home was drawn in the top corner.

"Can we please have the kitten's bedroom connected to ours?", Yami asked softly while the shadows set to 'drawing' the new plan in golden ink. Atemu nodded as he continued to kiss his lover's neck with soothing motions, enjoying the sound of Yami's beloved purr.

"That was the initial idea, with the garden stretching out towards their room as well, so that their outside playing ground is also extended. Perhaps we can change the house altogether and have separate wings for the both of us and for your pets", Atemu said as the shadows tried to draw what he had in mind. The house turned into a U-shaped building with the courtyard in the middle leading towards the dungeons while the shadows drew a small black cat on one half of the U-shape. Chambers were connected to each other while their current garden was extended with an entryway leading towards the courtyard.

Yami tilted his head as all his pets gained a room within the other U-shaped space, though completely at the end while another room was entered in between. It was designated as the kitchen and dining room which connected both sides of the house together. Prior to the chambers his pets would be granted, was the throne room and it led towards the gardens the women and Malik could use as well. Golden ink extended slowly, however, as the shadows weren't finished yet and showed them a small building standing on its own, which was to be the infirmary with its own entrance. Yami chuckled softly, however, while the shadows continued with the meadows and stables and he liked the way they were drawn into the floor plan as well. Beyond them, a pond was created with a small waterfall and the pale Neko nuzzled his lover as he knew exactly what area Atemu was thinking of.

"You'd still like that idea?", Yami asked softly and the tanned demon rumbled deep in his chest.

"To enjoy your presence at night, while the water surrounds you? Yes, Kitten, I love it very much", Atemu murmured which received him a rumble in return as his Neko agreed with a submissive nuzzle against his neck. Atemu smiled as he gave a loving kiss to his lover's brow, breathing deeply as the shadows finished their lay-out to what he had had in mind. His warm hands were still resting upon Yami's abdomen while the parchment floated in the air and Atemu enjoyed the warmth he could feel against his palms. "Do you like it?", he asked softly as he gave another kiss while pale hands laced their fingers lovingly.

"Yes, Até, I do. This would give us the privacy you long for and to be fairly honest... mine as well. Separated from the rest, I can be myself with our kittens, though I still love to see my pets during meals whenever I feel up to it. Let them have their own lives, especially as ours is growing. They're not that interesting anymore either, I want to be with you and our kittens whenever I can", Yami answered truthfully, because that was what he wished for. His pets had just been a way to kill the time he wouldn't be with his lover and he still enjoyed their presence, but with this new gift... There would be less time to care for them as he did anyway. He would give all of his future attention to their kittens, because they deserved that. They deserved and would get the love neither him or Atemu had ever been given when they had been young.

"Then we shall build it. We shall visit the market tomorrow and see if any there is someone who can build what we want. The shadows can easily destroy anything, but building a home is not their strong point", Atemu chuckled while his black magic hissed at him softly in denial, before curling up on Yami's side. A pale hand gently caressed the offended tendrils, though the Neko smiled nonetheless. He had to agree with his lover as they were amazing, but destroying things was their strength. Or building macabre seats, but since he wanted a normal home, the shadows were out of order. He didn't tell them that, however, while he gently continued to caress them.

Catching the yawn behind his hand, Atemu chuckled softly at his Neko with another nuzzle against the pale neck. Blushing slightly, because Yami knew he had already been sleeping most of the week, he purred in return when Atemu moved away from him to pick him up bridal style. "Let's go to sleep", were the accompanying words and Yami nodded as he leaned against his lover and kissed his neck softly.

"Yes please, back to wonderful dreams", he whispered with a smile while the shadows followed them out of the garden. The cats within had already searched for their own hideouts and were comfortable, with only a few of them watching how the open French doors closed behind the leaving couple. Atemu hummed softly in curiosity at his lover's comment while he made sure the Neko was comfortable upon their bed before he joined him. The shadows were quick by discarding their clothes and it felt wonderful to press his naked skin against his kitten who rumbled softly in return.

"I've been having dreams of us, picnicking underneath an oak tree with the kittens playing in the green grass surrounding us and about you making love to me. I've been having dreams about hunts I'd like to go on before you were holding me and kissing my lips", the pale Neko enlightened his demon while purring softly when Atemu chuckled as he did just that. His lover was wonderful after all and he enjoyed the sight of the Neko smiling up at him. "Or I would dream about you, sleeping peacefully while I caress your hair. Or the shadows showing me the kittens were growing. Like I said, Até, wonderful dreams".

The tanned demon couldn't help but agree while he slowly laid his hand back upon his kitten's abdomen. He loved touching that place suddenly, and not just because he could feel a warmth brewing underneath his lover's pale skin. It had always had a certain attraction to be touched, but now more than ever. "Do you mind me touching you here?", he whispered softly while he pulled his lover closer to his frame and wished for Yami to have the wonderful dreams he had been speaking of.

"No, Até, I don't mind. Why do you ask?", Yami questioned in return, tilting his head slightly while he gently rearranged the sheets around both himself and his lover. Anything to make sure Atemu could sleep well and would be most comfortable. He too deserved it to be warm and safe within the comforts of their blankets.

"Well, sometimes pregnant women hate it when someone touches their growing bellies. They find it offending", Atemu whispered as he watched Yami with a certain amusement gleaming in his rose-red eyes while he settled down and kissed his lover's face fondly. The pale Neko smiled in return as he gave a small nuzzle and kissed the tanned lips softly.

"From others I would mind, Até, but not from you. It makes me feel safe and I'm sure the kittens feel the same way. We just want to be with you", Yami murmured, before hiding another yawn. He purred when his lover nuzzled him with warm affection once more while pushing his back against Atemu's chest as best as he could. They spooned up together, with his demon's loving hand still upon the warm place of his abdomen while tanned lips kissed the back of his neck with soothing touches.

"I'm glad you don't mind, Kitten. Sleep well", the tanned demon whispered as he snuggled up just a little closer to the naked body of his lover. Yami mewed softly in return and his tail curled in delight while he slowly relaxed within Atemu's embrace.

"Sweet dreams, Até. I love you", were his last words while the demon rumbled softly behind him in his much-needed sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

Mana still wasn't sure what had happened or what she had done to deserve all of this, but after a little more than three weeks her life was turned inside-out and upside-down, only to go forth with what she believed as respectable peace. A very welcome and acceptable kind of peace, but it was amazing and disbelieving nonetheless. Picked up from the streets, she was married to a demon who thought she was worth absolutely nothing. His Neko was considered to be the world and her caretaker, before all of that had nearly fallen to shambles. During all that she had fallen in love with Malik, whom was currently sleeping beside her.

It was early morning and the sun shone through her window into her bedroom, a place she had never before thought to ever share with a man. With no one to be fairly honest, but here she was, softly caressing the bleach blond hair of the one person she cared about. Aside from her brother, obviously, but he was not here to comfort her. Malik was and all of her existing affection went to him right now. Even though it was still odd and it made her blush like crazy to feel him asleep next her. But they had tried to sleep without each other, until Malik had come knocking at her door in the middle of the night. At first, they had just talked, something they would still do every day for it was necessary. They still couldn't believe their master allowed for this at all.

Softly, Mana nibbled her lip as she gazed down upon the sleeping man next to her. He was really sweet and she wasn't sure if she could truly repay the feelings he had given her over the past few weeks. Comfort, kindness, love... Yes, she loved him in return, but how was she to show their master she did? What kind of act was he waiting for? Did he want for them to give up their life for each other? The shadows would be watching, the demon had said, but he had never given any other kind of specifics. They probably were watching them right now, even though she couldn't see them. In fact, she never really saw them, except when they were surrounding either her master or Yami. She could sometimes see them in the house, but when she did, they weren't frightening her at all. They were just there, like cobwebs, even though Mana was sure there was no single cobweb to be found in the entire house.

A soft intake of breath next to her took Mana from her train of thoughts and she looked down at Malik who stretched slightly as he woke. Plum purple eyes opened slowly as the tanned male tried to discover his surroundings, before he looked up at Mana and blushed, though it was only slightly visible underneath his tan. Mana smiled while she continued to go through his hair, merely because it was soothing and took her mind off the fact Malik was using her lap as a comfortable pillow. Not that it did the same for Malik as the young male suddenly shot up in a seated position and continued to stare at her.

"Good morning", the brunette whispered softly as she nibbled her lip and suddenly felt very conscious of herself with Malik staring at her like that. It took a moment longer for the tanned male to snap out of his trance.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", he started while quickly getting off the bed. Mana froze as the sheets tangled around Malik's legs however, resulting in him falling face first to the ground while he tried to utter another apology. A soft curse followed instead, before she dared to take a peek at him while biting her lips so she wouldn't laugh.

"Are you all right?", she asked, her own embarrassment forgotten as she slid off the bed herself and tried to help him to an upright position. Malik wouldn't look at her though, not while his blush had darkened in shame while he felt like he had made a complete fool of himself. He was far from fine for his pride was ruined by his own fault.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine", he whispered either way and from the corner of his eyes he could see Mana smiling at him. "Why didn't you push me off? Why did you allow for me to-?", he asked, even though he couldn't finish his question. In his head, however, he wondered why Mana had allowed for him to use her lap as a pillow. How could she be comfortable with that? Yet, the brunette continued to smile lovingly at him to reassure his worrying mind.

"Well... Even though it made me blush and... you know, blush _a lot_... Aren't I allowed to bring you comfort? I mean, the night before, I slept in your bed and cuddled up to you completely. You didn't push me away either, right? And... and aren't you my boyfriend now?", she asked as that had been one of the few things they had discussed. What were they? What did they call themselves? Were there limits? This contact, albeit new, didn't feel like it should be limited. "I just want you to feel at ease when you're with me, just like I feel safe whenever I am with you".

At her words, Malik finally rose his eyes to gaze at the brunette next to him and he sighed softly. A small smile made it to his lips as he nodded and realised he was being stupid. "You're right, I'm sorry", the tanned male whispered, but Mana shook her head in answer.

"Don't be. This is all very new and I guess we're learning. We're trying to see what the other likes and dislikes. But watching you sleep upon my... lap... didn't offend me at all Malik", she said and slowly rose to her feet to sit down upon her bed again. Malik sighed again, this time out of relieve, before he joined the brunette and gently touched her hand.

"Still, I am sorry for freaking out like that", he whispered, before kissing her cheek and Mana giggled softly. It felt good to be with him, to have him near and hold him close. It was why she had been carding through his hair in the first place, it felt natural to do so. "Good morning to you too", Malik continued to whisper and Mana smiled as she returned the kiss upon his lips while cupping his cheek gently. She did truly love kissing him, because his lips fit perfectly against hers. Aside from that, it made the tanned male wrap his arms around her and Mana loved it to hide within them.

"Good morning", she repeated as she pulled away from his lips and Malik smiled at her, before he slowly released the slender girl from his embrace. She was still on a special diet Shizuka made for her, but the tanned man couldn't help himself. Mana was beautiful as she fit her clothes better and looked healthier with each passing day.

"I'll see you at breakfast", Malik said softly and Mana nodded, even though she wished he could stay a little longer, but she knew they had to get ready if they still wanted to be on time. A quick shower would have to do this morning as well and as soon as the tanned man had left her bedroom, Mana jumped up from the bed and made a dash into the bathroom. She couldn't let anyone get angry at her now for being sloppy and especially not Shizuka as the latter was the one behind the stove. Special diet or not, if she didn't show up for breakfast, Mana knew she'd go hungry in punishment and with that thought in mind, the brunette raced around her room before sprinting down the corridors.

Skidding to a halt in the dining room, not even her tanned skin could hide the blush from her cheeks. Especially not as rose-red eyes gazed at her in question of her sanity. The brunette swallowed thickly, however, before moving towards the table and sitting down in her seat. "Good morning", she whispered as all eyes were still staring at her while even Malik had made it to the table before she had.

"Yes, good morning Mana. Glad you were able to join us in time", Atemu answered softly as he looked at the nervous brunette. The black tail around his thigh curled a little tighter ever so slightly while his Neko knew he was just teasing, but it was always fun to scare his lover's pets early in the morning. He saw Shizuka giving a nervous smile before she continued breakfast and with his mission accomplished, Atemu stroked the pale leg closest to his frame underneath the table.

His kitten had decided to join them all for breakfast that morning, especially because he had wanted for some women to join them on their outing towards the market. Obviously Shizuka would come as Yami wanted to have fish for dinner and wouldn't it be fun to take Mana with them as well? This way he could scare her into oblivion, even though she could be rather annoying with her sobs and murmurs of fear for him. Atemu refrained from shrugging as he decided to live with that fact, especially because it was his own fault and because deep down he knew he was enjoying it too.

Breakfast was superb, as always and it was a delight to see Yami had overcome his nausea and was eating properly once more. He hadn't been sick this morning either, which was a great relieve, even though it was odd to see his lover go for fish instead of his usual toast. Even Shizuka had stared at them both while quite possibly questioning Yami's eating habit, before she had turned the heat up in the kitchen to roast the requested meal. Though that also meant Shizuka was definitely going to the market with them. No questions asked and with that thought in mind, Atemu slowly rose from his seat to gather the attention of everyone gathered.

"Thank you for sharing this meal with both Yami and myself. As for my announcement, I have come up with the plan of rebuilding our home. Changes have been made within our family and they might continue to grow. Therefore, the current building will be destroyed while we will have to move into another home for the time being", Atemu said, while he accepted the scroll from the shadows which contained the floor plan his kitten had agreed upon last night. Paint, accessories and other matters would be discussed later, especially since he saw the women and Malik look at him in disbelieve.

"Where will we go?", Mai asked softly in worry and the tanned demon could understand because the House had been a safe haven for years.

"We will remain here and we won't move straight away. A secondary home must be made for us first, before we can demolish the current building. Now, if you please", he said while indicating at the breakfast table as he wanted it to be cleared. Both Shizuka and Mana did so as quickly as possible while Ishizu collected the empty plates. "This is the new floor plan I have decided upon. My own chambers will be rebuild completely as will yours. Each of you will gain a different lay-out concerning your bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen and dining room will be the heart of our new home and the infirmary will be the new village's hospital", Atemu continued as he laid the floor plan upon the table and pointed everything out. The black kitten drawing was removed, if only because he didn't want odd questions while the shadows purred in apology as they curled up on Yami's lap.

"Hospital?", Ishizu asked softly and Atemu nodded in answer.

"Yes. The current infirmary has an easy access for us, but I want the public to make better use for it as well. I know you are treating villagers, Ishizu, and I want to encourage you to continue to do so. That will only be possible if the current infirmary will be made into a hospital, but it will be stationed upon my grounds so that the shadows and the sentries can still protect you at all times", Atemu explained while Shizuka looked at the new location for the both the kitchen and the dining room. She nodded slowly in approval, even though he didn't need it because the only one who had to like it was his lover.

"My Lord... Not that I question the shadows, but... there are not enough bedrooms", Malik whispered softly and he nibbled his lip as he wondered if he had to sleep in the stables from now on. Rose-red eyes fell upon him and the tanned male was slightly afraid the demon would hurt him, before Atemu snorted softly.

"I would think that after the months it takes to build this new home, you would like to be with your beloved and sleep in the same room as her", the demon said, which created an overall silence to fall upon the table. Everyone was frozen in their seat, with both Mai and Shizuka staring at the young couple while Ishizu refrained from saying anything. Malik and Mana appeared to be frozen in discomfort as well and Atemu gave a small smirk while he tried to refrain from laughing.

"Shall I take this overall silence as an attempt of the two of you trying to keep your relationship a secret? Truly, there are no secrets in my house", Atemu said and snorted softly in amusement. Shizuka snapped out of her daze at his words.

"You're lovers?", she asked with frown and Mana tried to shrink back in her chair. Atemu gazed at the auburn-haired girl, before he gave a soft sigh.

"Unfortunately, love is something unable to control and even though both Malik and Mana will have to prove these feelings to me, I have given them permission to pursue their relationship. Just to see if it is a worthy one they can both agree upon. Why, Shizuka? Do you have someone in mind?", he asked softly with a tilt of his head, but the second youngest wife shook her head slowly.

"No, my Lord... I was merely surprised", was her answer and Atemu pursed his lips slightly.

"I know I have been very strict with my rules in this house and for good reason. That does not mean I do not feel or not know love when I see it", he merely said, before he pointed to the chambers his lover's pets would occupy. "These chambers may still be altered as the building will commence, depending on the current situation and of course there will be guest rooms as well on the second floor which has not yet been added to this floor plan", Atemu continued and effectively halted any other conversation which the women tried to bring up as they still stared at him, Malik or Mana. They fell silent however as he continued to tell them of their new home and that he had no date as of yet to when the great move would begin.

"Yet, Shizuka and Mana will accompany me to the market today. There, I will speak to workers to see who is able and willing to accept the work that needs to be done. We will leave shortly, so please make sure you are ready", Atemu said, before he gathered his scroll once more and turned to Yami to indicate they were leaving. The Neko rose from his seat at the silent order and somehow he gathered the attention of everyone in the room as he gently touched the demon's elbow. Mai squinted her eyes as she saw the gesture and tilted her head as she couldn't help but wonder. The thought never finished her in mind, however, as everyone started to clean the table from their used utensils while Ishizu urged both Shizuka and Mana to get ready for their departure.

Once Malik had hurried off towards the stables because his sister had urged him to do so, Mai turned to Ishizu as she let the other maids clean up the rest. Tilting her head, her purple eyes gazed into the older woman's blue ones who were accepting her challenge. "You knew?", she asked, though it was a rhetorical question. Malik and Ishizu were nearly bound to each other by the hip like Siamese twins and the younger boy would tell his sister anything. Not that the blonde woman blamed them, she had always been a little jealous of their bond if she had to be completely honest, but in something about it nagged at her.

Ishizu sighed softly as she watched Mai's challenging gaze, it was not uncommon for the Amazon to have her blood riled up the way it was currently because of a certain, necessary secrecy. "I knew that Malik and Mana had feelings for each other, yes, as well as the news of them being allowed to follow up on this feelings", she answered softly. The black-haired woman respected Mai, they were family after all and the blonde did a great deal of work that required nothing less than respect, but certain things were simply not shared.

"And you agree?", was the next question as Mai narrowed her eyes slightly. Ishizu refrained from rolling her own to the ceiling.

"Not that I have any wish to disagree with our master and see myself get hurt, but yet, I agree. It is as our master says, Mai, love cannot be controlled and he has given both Mana and Malik the opportunity to gain an understanding in what they feel. Perhaps it will end the same way it began, but at least they can learn from this experience. Why, are you jealous?", Ishizu challenged, though she would protect her brother if necessary. After all, she knew how some of them thought of him and maybe Mai was not one of them, but that didn't matter. The black-haired woman wouldn't let anyone think oddly of him in front of her.

The blonde woman scoffed softly, however. "Jealous? No, not really. Though it is odd that they are allowed to pursue something we have never had the chance to", was the answer and Ishizu frowned at that.

"How do you know you would have never been allowed to love? Did you ever ask?", the black-haired woman asked and Mai had to admit she had never done so. First, she had been busy surviving and afterwards she had been charged with raising both Anzu and Shizuka. "Besides, males only give trouble. I am rather off alone so the opportunity is wasted to me", Ishizu continued, before she walked away from the table. Mai didn't say anything as she pursed her lips while the answer echoed in her head. Did Ishizu hate men? Or was it something else?

"Do you think the master loves him?", she asked instead and Ishizu turned back at the blonde woman to stare at her in confusion. "It could be the reason as to why he allows for both Mana and Malik to be together. He nearly lost Yami, we were to do cruel torture to learn the Neko is most important and now he allows for the youngsters to explore their feelings. All of that has to come from somewhere", Mai continued, though Ishizu didn't say anything for a while. Then she shook her head and grew more serious than before.

"What our master does is not for us to question. He has given us a home and a hearth, Mai, which we should be grateful for. Aside from all of that, you know I do not discuss that subject with you. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do", were the older woman's words, before she vanished through the door and left Mai in the dining room. The blonde woman knew she wouldn't get a straight answer from Ishizu, not if there was no need for it and that fact had always infuriated her to a certain degree. _Riddles_, she thought, _all riddles_. Which was pretty much her entire life and whilst sitting down at the dining table again, Mai heaved a soft sigh.

From the floor plan, she had seen she was to share a connected bedroom with Shizuka, as if her master continued to mock her and wanted her to never forget her guilt. He wouldn't let her forget, she knew that, though it was nice he still allowed for her to take care of Shizuka. Mai knew she would always wonder if she was ever good enough for the younger woman, considering she was not like Ishizu who had taken Mana under her wing like a natural. Maybe the black-haired woman was a natural at everything, who knew... Though that too was hardly reassuring and Mai heaved another sigh.

Ishizu was right in one thing though, and that was not to disagree with her master. And who knew, maybe it would eventually lead to a change in her own life. A change she could use or need with new feelings to explore like the young teenagers. If not, she would mother over Shizuka for the rest of her years and Mai smiled at that vow. It was both sad and happy, matching her confused mind completely as she rose from her seat again and decided to see Shizuka off. She prayed the market would leave the vulnerable girl without more mental trauma's. Her master would protect them all physically, but mentally? Mai wasn't so sure about that.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. See, Atemu's scheming mind isn't so bad, he just wants more privacy. Mai is just being bitchy right now and you can't blame her, really. The shadows are pleasantly keeping her awake at night and making sure she gets her lifelong punishment. Up next, the market! See you all then, byebye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Everyone! After updating _White Picket Fence_ I thought that I could post this chapter as well. I already had it done earlier this morning as it wasn't a very hard chapter to edit. Thank you so much _Koobre_ for reviewing the previous chapters and I can't do this spoiler free, so you'll just have to wait and see. As for Aki, I hate her, so... no. I hate her even more than Anzu, soooooooooooo, no.**

**As for the shadows, yeah, that part was really a lot of fun to write. I couldn't help but not imagine them as little dark monsters swiping the feathers underneath the rose bush like: You did not see this. I love your rambles though, keep them coming please! If it would be a girl, I'd go for Kris (from the Dawn of the Dragons arc). She was Lionheart's granddaughter and really took a liking to Yami. I almost cried when she died, which is saying something. But yeah, you'll have to wait and see. **

**There is torture in this chapter, Atemu is not taking any chances. _At all_. Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 23**

/\/\/\/\/\

The market was bustling with many different people and Mana gazed around as she tried to keep up with her master and his small entourage. Yami was closest to the tanned demon while she made up the rear, sort of, considering the shadows were following them through the streets as well. She watched the Neko slightly as he had tensed up while a separate body of black magic was curling around his frame. It was as if he didn't feel comfortable being outside, which was a complete opposite to more than a week ago. Back then, he had been smiling and encouraging them to explore the market while right now, it looked like he felt haunted.

The young brunette sighed as she took a step closer to Shizuka who was carrying a basket for the goods she had to buy. To be fairly honest, Mana wasn't so sure of coming here either, especially since markets had never favoured her. The first time she hadn't felt as uneasy, probably because Mai had been with them at the time. Although, maybe Yami's current mood was affecting her own and Mana took a deep breath to calm down. Nonetheless, the young brunette wished they could go home. _This instant, _but nothing of the sort was happening while the tanned demon walked up to the nearest building company in search of a contractor.

She watched Yami flick his tail slightly, before he gazed at the different stands surrounding the office their master had wanted to visit, while Shizuka walked towards one of the salesmen to look at the presented fish. Her stormy-grey eyes looked back at Yami, before she waved him over. "Which one do you want?", she asked while crimson eyes stared at the salmon, codfish, tuna and sardines up for display. There were others, even though he'd currently prefer the Koi swimming in his lover's pond if the choice was really up to him.

Swiftly, before his stomach would growl in hunger, Yami pointed at the salmon that looked rather tasty as well as the codfish. Mana had come to stand at his side as well and her uneasiness was only driving his own up the wall. Why had he agreed to come again? Because it was fun, right? And truthfully, it was, because Atemu was with them and they were planning on their new home. It would be a long wait, but the pale Neko was really looking forward to the future and he smiled as that fuelled his confidence. Straightening slightly, he helped Shizuka pick out the fish he wanted while his black ears were focused upon Atemu's voice nearby.

Next to him, Mana couldn't help but notice the shift in his demeanour and she looked at him warily. It wasn't the first time it had shifted either in the past week, considering he was either present at the breakfast table or missing altogether. When asked about his absence, Ishizu had tensed up ever so slightly as if she knew more about the subject, but she had never said more than Yami having slight stomach aches. Which was enough reason to worry, no questions asked, though even their master seemed more absent lately as well. The only reason Mana could add to that was him being worried someone had tried to poison his possession again and she really, really hoped that wasn't the case.

Tensing again as the shadows hissed softly around her, Mana froze with a deep intake of breath as they curled around her. What were they doing? Would they eat her? But nothing of the sort happened while their master returned from his visit. Black ears perked up in greeting, though rose-red eyes turned from Yami towards Mana. "The shadows didn't want to scare you, but there was a peak in your magic. It happens every so often, though mostly when you are asleep", Atemu commented softly as he stared at the young girl.

Mana was silent for a moment as she let the information sink in. Truthfully, ever since she had gotten to live at the house, she hadn't worried about her magic any longer for it almost seemed as if it was no longer there. It was as if it didn't exist anymore and that was her greatest relieve in life. No longer did she have to live in fear of probably hurting people, though it was eerie to realise the shadows visited her regularly at night to make sure others were safe. Nibbling her lip, she managed a small smile nonetheless.

"I'm glad the shadows make sure nobody gets hurt around me anymore. I wish they could remove everything", she said as that had been her wish ever since the day her magic went out of control the first time. She didn't want to hurt people, not with something she had never wanted in the first place. Atemu pursed his lips slightly.

"There is no such thing as removing someone's magic from them, Mana. Yes, there are amulets who can alter it or contain it for a small period of time and the shadows can eat your magic, but that is all they can do. Don't fret though, there will be a teacher here soon who will help you in controlling your magic. Even though the shadows enjoy feasting on yours, _I _wish to know what your magic can do. Especially if it is able to protect those around you", Atemu clarified while pointing at Shizuka slightly. The girl was quite left out of the conversation, though she didn't mind. She had not magic and she had always believed she was lucky for not having any at all. It would have cost her more than she was willing to trade.

"Teacher?", Mana asked as she gazed at her master in disbelieve while her mind surged in panic. She really didn't want to learn how to control her magic! She was rather rid of it! Though the tanned demon seemed serious and Mana felt her bottom-lip tremble ever so slightly. Shaking her head, she was caught out of her reverie when Shizuka gently touched her arm.

"You'll do great, I know you will", were the soft words and Mana felt herself calm down. She didn't know why, but she remembered Ishizu's words. The shadows would protect everyone from her magic, so even if she would have a teacher, nobody would get hurt... right? Could she do this? If she wanted to keep Malik as a loved one by her side, she probably had to and with that realisation, Mana sighed with a nod.

"Don't worry, the teacher is a very skilled magician and he has proven so many times. He's a loyal man who will has all the patience and time in the world to teach you what you need to know", Atemu said, before he turned to Shizuka with a small questioning gaze. "Do you need more supplies?", he asked her to which she looked down at the basket and pursed her lips slightly.

"Just some more herbs, though I'd like to get them from _The Witchery_ if you don't mind, my Lord", Shizuka commented to which Atemu inclined his head.

"Not at all. It's a beautiful day and they do have the best herbs for sale", Atemu commented, before he let her lead the way towards the shop the young girl wanted to visit. He would have objected if his kitten still felt miserable, something that had been quite noticeable ever since leaving the house, though it was all better now. The tanned demon wondered if it had been a 'mood swing' as they had dubbed the odd moments in Yami's current behaviour, though he could sometimes see the pale Neko stroke a hand across his abdomen. Was his kitten worried?

At the thought, Atemu narrowed his eyes slightly while he gazed at Yami who looked at the different stands and their wares. Pointing at a few things, Yami smiled as he wanted to buy something while Shizuka and Mana walked inside _The Witchery. _Turning Atemu with a small glance after the latter had given him the purse with gold coins, Yami flattened his ears slightly at the angry look he partially received. Yet, the woman shooed her husband away which made the Neko blink in surprise, though he smiled in return when he received one from the woman. Pointing at the object he wanted to buy, which was a knife with a silver blade, leather handle and a red ruby on top because Atemu definitely needed a new one, he paid for it while making sure his demon didn't see the new surprise. The woman wrapped it gently after receiving the required amount of gold coins and Yami smiled as he received the gift.

Maybe, after the kittens were born, he would see this knife be used by his lover. To see it spill forth much needed blood while causing great agony. Now that the current one was tainted by Anzu, the young Neko chastised himself for not thinking of this sooner and he hummed softly as he would ask his lover later to burn everything that had been touched. Perking up slightly when the shadows danced around his frame, Yami glanced at his lover again. Atemu was tense and a scowl marred his beautiful features while a growl was emitted from his throat.

"What are you looking at?", the tanned demon growled as the shadows thickened around Yami, who turned his gaze to look at whom Atemu was speaking to. His ears flattened against his head again when they fell upon a burly man, his eyes hastily looking away from the pale Neko to fall upon the raging demon. The rose-red orbs were dark with fury and the black magic slithered across the pavement. Shrieks could be heard as people ran off as quickly as they could the moment Atemu's rage was tangible.

How dare this filth look at his lover? How dare those eyes train themselves upon his slender frame? How dare he calculate how much his kitten was worth for sale? Atemu bristled as his anger consumed him and the black magic easily weaving its way through his veins while they plastered against the surrounding buildings. This one would pay and the shadows hummed in agreement as they curled against the frame of the frozen man. Doors closed in the distance, but the tanned demon didn't care as the shadows grasped the man and forced him down upon his quivering knees.

"_How dare you look at my possession?_", he hissed dangerously at the man who had turned into goo the moment his anger had been made known. The demon felt his shadows react to him as he tried to banish the leering images from his mind and he snarled as the man didn't answer.

"P- Please, mercy!", was the broken plea as the foreigner didn't speak his language. Atemu snarled and bared his fangs while the shadows tangled themselves around the burly frame. Was this it? Was this the challenge he had been offered? A strong man on his knees just by the mere look of him? Shaking with rage, Atemu growled in disappointment.

"Never again shall I show mercy to anyone who looks at my possession against my wishes", the demon hissed as the shadows continued to grow and darken around them all. Atemu smirked as he could nearly smell the upcoming blood splattering upon the stones beneath their feet while the shadows created four black horses with golden glowing eyes. Tendrils shot forth as they secured the man to the dark creatures while their master glared down upon the filth before him.

"P- Please!", was the second plea, but Atemu wouldn't hear it. Not after he had seen the man's calculating gaze and his arrogance to believe the pale Neko was for sale. He would ban the monstrosities that swarmed the globe and he would keep his lover safe. Anyone who tried to look at his kitten and dared to feel or think anything but fear would meet their painful end. No more soft sides and lonely lock-up in the dungeons. No, those pieces of filth would be made an example of by torturing them on the spot. He would protect his kitten and with that thought, Atemu snapped his fingers for the shadows to begin.

The screams were delicious as the limbs were spread while the horses neighed softly. Atemu knew they could rip this filth in half without so much as trying and because he wanted to go home, he let them. He wanted his kitten safe, he wanted his beloved to be in the comforts of their home and the sooner they could go, the sooner he would be pleased. Therefore he watched, with only mild excitement, how the body was torn apart. Limb by limb he could hear the tearing and he smirked as the body was at its limits.

"Mana!", came the call, the moment the scream was at its loudest as the shadows pulled the man apart. Blood coated every nook and cranny of the pavement and the surrounding shops while organs were ripped apart from the body as the shadows had their fun with it and Atemu rumbled softly in satisfaction. It was amazing to see the sight before him, of empty skin and broken bones lying around and about. Of blood dripping from awnings while the shadows were eating their fill. Snorting softly as he turned back to see his kitten, Yami looked at him pointedly as if to ask if all of that had been really necessary. Atemu gave another snort at the disbelieving glance of his beloved possession.

"Absolutely. The look he gave you was as if he ate you alive. No more leniency, no more danger and definitely no more offenders. We must keep you safe", was the tanned demon's reply as he stroked a black tendril with affection, before he turned to _The Witchery_. Raising an eyebrow in question, almost hopeful he was allowed to rip someone else to pieces, he merely stared at the display of his youngest wife staring at the brunette male whom had shielded her from a nice splatter of blood. Even Shizuka had been spared while the young man's clothes were dripping with the red liquid.

"Mahado?!", Mana shrieked through the silence while she stared at the man before her, but it was definitely him. His brown hair was straight and long, tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His face long and angular while his onyx-coloured eyes were staring straight back at her.

"It's really you... What are you doing here?", Mahado asked as his lips curled in a hesitant smile. He gazed at the brunette with her trimmed hair, soft pink tunic and dark blue trousers stuck in leather brown boots. A few bracelets were jingling on her right wrist as she flailed her arms while trying to get something else passed her lips than silence.

"Me?! What are you doing here?!", she called out with her voice still a high pitch and Yami flattened his ears slightly within his hair. His tail was thick with surprise and anxiety while Atemu rose both eyebrows in question.

"I summoned him", the demon answered before Mahado was able to and they both turned to him in disbelieve. The taller male, as Mahado was more than a head taller than Atemu, slowly straightened when he looked upon the ruling demon.

"My Lord", he said in respectful greeting and rose-red eyes turned away from Mana to look at the other man. Yami's ears perked up slightly now that Mana had stopped shrieking while Shizuka was quickly walking away from Mahado who had exposed the back of his blood-soaked clothes to her. Atemu smiled, however, as he greeted the taller male in return.

"Welcome Mahado. Good to see you again", he said kindly and he received a warm smile in return. They had met a few years ago and Mahado had always been loyal to him during that time and after.

"It's my pleasure, my Lord", the taller man answered with his warm voice radiating a certain calm feeling nobody felt in the entire village while the shadows still ate away at the dead body. Atemu turned back to Mana after he had been recognised, his gaze hardening ever so slightly at the still gaping girl who currently resembled a fish as she tried to look for words.

"Mahado has been summoned here for you, Mana. He will be your teacher", he answered to the brunette's earlier question, though the young girl continued to gaze between her brother and her master as if she wasn't sure what to do with the entire situation.

"Teacher?!", she asked, before Mahado grew even more serious.

"My sister is the wife that needs to be taught magic?", was his question and Atemu tilted his head slightly as he heard the slight tune of displeasure upon Mahado's voice. Which was good, because that meant the tanned male still wanted to protect his baby sister against the dangers of the world, even though he had done a horrible job so far and Atemu would love to point that out to him. Unless he came to know the reason why, obviously.

"Perhaps it would be best if we discussed this at home, yes?", Atemu asked, slight excitement filling him at the knowledge of leading all of them into an argument. Would there be bloodshed, tears or understanding? Yet, what excited him more, was the fact his kitten followed behind him while they left the market place as it was. Some shadows remained for a moment longer and Atemu knew they would return soon, but there was still blood and it made him smile because his lover was not nauseas. Were the kittens finally settling down? Had his lover enjoyed the torture displayed before him? Atemu couldn't help but rumble softly at the prospect of this evening, when he would finally have his kitten to himself again while he filed his stomach to the brim.

After dealing with this adrenaline-filling subject of Mahado's relationship to Mana, of course, and Atemu smirked in pleasure all the way back towards the house. He couldn't help himself as he listened to Mana stuttering about how and why her brother was in the village and had to teach her magic, while the taller male wasn't sure what to make of the situation at all. He seemed to be brooding while wishing to talk to Mana, but kept silent as if he wasn't sure if he could speak up at all. Atemu refrained from rumbling in excitement as they reached their home, only allowing for Yami, Mana and Mahado to follow him towards the throne room.

Bidding Shizuka farewell, the tanned demon led his small entourage through the corridors and where he smiled with dark excitement as he settled down upon his seat. Yami took his rightful place beside him while they both glanced down at the siblings. Mana was still stuttering, while Mahado looked at Atemu and crimson eyes flashed when they noticed the tanned demon's amusement.

"Mana, what's wrong?", Atemu asked as he turned his gaze towards the young brunette who was still trying to come to terms with the new happenings in her life. She turned her dark blue eyes towards the tanned demon, before sighing softly.

"I just... My Lord, I can't do magic. Mahado is a great teacher, but I'm not like him!", she said, before she turned towards the taller male. "Where have you been? What happened? What have you seen? Did you know it was me you were supposed to teach? What did you learn? Did you get to help a lot of people?", Mana blurted out afterwards, a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. She had never blamed her brother for leaving her, it had been necessary. Besides, he had always thought to have done the good thing and he had been naïve, but that was not his fault.

Mahado gaped at the young girl next to him, before his expression saddened. "Mana... What are you doing here? I've searched far and wide when I couldn't find you where I had mistakenly left you. How have you been? Are you well?", were his returned questions because he couldn't let himself speak of the accomplishments he had done. Not while he had always believed for her to be dead. They both missed the slightly raised eyebrow upon Atemu's face while Mana shook her head.

"I'm fine, really! After I ran away, I've been everywhere. I couldn't be a burden to you so I decided that everything was all right if I would survive on my own. You were my big brother and off to your conquests. I managed and travelled the world myself", she answered, but it only made Mahado's expression sadden while he gently caressed her cheek.

"I should have been there for you", he whispered softly, but Mana tilted her head.

"You tried to earn money for me. You were there, in my heart", she replied, leaning her head slightly into his touch, because she had missed him. For two years she hadn't been able to see him, but now he was finally here. But he couldn't teach her magic for he had already tried and failed while trying to take care of her. They both knew that, which meant he would probably leave her again and that was the most unfair thing of all. She had so much to tell him and he probably had a million stories to tell as well. Could she ask her master for his extended stay?

"But how did you end up here? Is it true, my Lord? Is my sister your wife?", Mahado asked and Atemu could see a calculating gleam within his onyx-coloured eyes. He smiled slightly while the shadows curled around the room in anticipation.

"She is, a binding contract has been made between her and myself. I accepted her as a gift", the tanned demon replied and he could see Mahado stiffen with the news. He stared at Mana who gave a very slight roll of her shoulders to indicate it was true and onyx eyes turned back to Atemu in question. It was Mana, however, who spoke up before either man could.

"A demon Lord picked me up from the streets and dragged me here. The demon is no more, but there was nowhere else to go. Mahado, I decided to stay here", Mana said, for the first time feeling as confident as she did. Where these feelings came from, she wasn't sure. Prior to her Lord leaving off into new territory, she had wanted to leave and had cried many tears for her 'capture'. Currently, though, she could see she had been a _little_ silly. Yes, she had been scared and completely alone, but leaving the house had truly been no option and Mana was glad she had stayed. If she hadn't, she would have never discovered her love for Malik and neither would she have felt at home for the first time in her life. Even though her master was scary beyond everything she had ever witnessed before.

"Which is a much better place than I have given you. Forgive me, my Lord and please, accept my gratitude", Mahado said as he turned from Mana towards the tanned demon upon his seat and bowed towards him. Atemu gave a small smile, though it never met his eyes where only amusement could be seen.

"Don't thank me too deeply, Mahado. Your sister has seen the horror I can become and for that, I will not apologise. But, will you teach your sister the magic you can control so well?", Atemu asked, slightly bored that most of his questions were answered and that there had been no family feud. Even the shadows had retreated to be at Yami's side, going as far as to sometimes bumping him to gain any kind of attention while the pale Neko tried to focus upon the siblings before him.

"Unfortunately, my Lord, my sister has been gifted with magic but I have not yet been able to teach her in her younger years. I may have left her, unwisely so, but even now I do not think that my travels have given me the knowledge required to teach Mana at all", Mahado explained and Atemu frowned slightly as he refrained from rolling his eyes.

"You have all the knowledge you need. The problem is Mana herself, she's afraid and it hinders her in learning that not all magic is bad. That's what I want you to teach her, if you can accept the fact she is bound to me by a marriage contract", Atemu said and he watched curiously how onyx eyes gazed back at him. Then, it seemed as if the taller male came to a conclusion, before he bowed his head towards the tanned demon.

"You have my word that I will do my sincere best to teach my sister the knowledge I have gathered. Would I be allowed to speak with her in private as well?", was the question and Atemu nodded as an answer.

"Obviously, she is your sister, not my prisoner. Glad you're willing to stay, I'll ask the maids to prepare a room for you which you may use as long as you live in my house. I'll make sure to tell Shizuka to set an extra plate at the table for this evening", the demon replied, before he got up from his seat and looked at Yami for a small moment. "Now, there is much I need to discuss as this house needs to be rebuild and I am not satisfied with the workers in my own village. I'll have to contact Seto. Technologically speaking he is far more advanced and maybe he knows someone who can build what I want", Atemu clarified next and looked back upon Mahado and Mana.

"Get yourself acquainted with my home and those who live in it, Mahado. Tomorrow, I expect Mana's first lessons to begin", he continued, which was their cue to leave and both siblings bowed their heads towards him in understanding. Turning slowly towards the door, Mana couldn't help but touch the sleeve of Mahado's tunic ever so slightly. She was nervous, the taller man could tell, but he smiled at her with the knowledge of apologising to her gnawing at his mind.

"Do you want to talk now?", was her soft question as they stood outside the throne room and Mahado gave a soft sigh as he nodded.

"Yes please", he said honestly and Mana smiled as she gently led him through the corridors towards the garden where they could sit down on one of the marble benches. In a slight moment she wondered if the rebuilding of the house would change all of this as well, before she focused back upon Mahado with a slightly sad glint gleaming in her eyes.

"Are you angry?", she asked as she watched her older brother lean forward upon his knees whilst he stared at the ground with a frown upon his face. She wasn't sure why he would be angry, though she was afraid it had something to do with the marriage contract. At her question, however, his onyx eyes looked up at her in distress and Mahado shook his head quickly.

"No!", he answered a little louder than he had wanted, before he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself so he wouldn't scare his sister. "No, Mana, I am not angry. Just surprised and confused as well as very guilty", he whispered in return while his hand found it's way back to caress her cheek and brown bouncy hair. She was still the way he remembered her, even though she had aged and had seen things he should have protected her from. Yet, her eyes still held that innocent glance and she still smiled as sweet as ever.

"Guilty? Why?", was her returned question and Mahado sighed softly. What was he not guilty for? He had abandoned her to fend for herself, had believed for years she had been dead while still continuing his search. He had given up sometimes, before finding his courage again after a silly rumour had reached his ears. He should have been there for her and now she was a demon's wife, because he hadn't been careful enough.

"I wasn't there for you", he said, summing up probably everything he felt while Mana continued to stare at him. "I left you and therefore you are now here, trapped perhaps, even though I know you will fall under Lord Atemu's protection. He does a better job than I have ever done", he continued, before Mana's fingers touched his lips softly. Small tears gleamed in the corners of her eyes, but he could still see she had grown up while she made up her mind.

"Mahado, I know why you left and I made peace with that a long time ago. You are my big brother and I have never blamed you for anything. You thought you did well, but my magic failed us both. Being here, in this house, brought me great fear but I also gained new friends as well as a family. I've never had that aside from you, Mahado, and now I suddenly do. Being here taught me things and has even given me love", she said, before squeezing his hand gently. "That doesn't mean I didn't miss you, though. Where have you been? What have you seen?", were Mana's questions as she scooted a little closer to her brother. He stared at her in confusion though.

"You're in love?", he asked as he wasn't sure if she knew the meaning of the word. Besides, being in love with a demon was never a good thing. "Did he touch you?", was his next sudden question while the hairs on the back of his neck rose in anger. Nobody, not even after his neglect of her, touched his little sister.

For a moment, Mana was flabbergasted, before she swatted the older man. _Hard._ "EW! Pervert!", she screamed loud and Mahado was sure the whole world had heard her while she glared at him. "What are you talking about? Who do you think I am?", the young brunette asked in disbelieve, even though she could see her brother's relieve as clear as daylight.

"You said you had found love, but I can hardly believe for Lord Atemu to be a man of your liking", Mahado said, his confusion rising as he watched Mana's face go slack. Then, she hit him again.

"I am _not_ in love with the master! No!", she shrieked in horror as that was the last thing she wanted. Especially after the way Anzu had been treated. "I'm in love with Malik!", she called out and this only made the confusion within Mahado grow.

"Malik?", he asked to which Mana nodded quickly.

"Yes! He's a guy who has lived here longer than I have and he helped me out a lot while I was distressed about everything that happened here. The master has upset me because I was confused and scared, but Malik helped me out and now we are allowed to learn to love each other", Mana quickly explained, waving her hands around as if this was a matter of life-and-death. Which it was, considering her brother had to understand there was no way she could ever love the demon. She wasn't even allowed to call him husband! How could she love someone that was not right in the head?

Mahado sighed softly in relieve as he heard her story, though he still rose an eyebrow. "You're allowed to cheat on your husband?", he asked with a small grin on his lips and her already serious expression turned into a slight glare.

"It's not cheating. We have permission", she said with a pout as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You'll like Malik too, I'm sure you will. He's really nice", the brunette continued and Mahado laughed softly as he gently caressed her cheek again. She seemed full of life and he was glad she did.

"I'm sure I will, especially if he can make you happy. Though I hope I can make you a little happier too again... as your big brother who has finally found you back", Mahado said softly with a fond look gleaming in his onyx eyes and Mana smiled as she scooted just a little closer to be embraced gently. For years she had wanted him back and even though it was different, it felt good. Heart-warming without her sobbing all over the place and the young brunette giggled softly. Her brother was back and yes, he was reserved while guilt clung to him like a second skin, but he was back nonetheless which was amazing.

"You'll stay?", she asked softly and Mahado chuckled with that warm sound of amusement which she had missed during their years apart. Perhaps they had to relearn how to communicate or how to be siblings once more, but she was sure they could beat the odds.

"Mana, I don't really have a choice in that matter. Lord Atemu wants for me to teach you magic and it will be a long road, but he is right. The basics and theory come before practice. I will follow him up on his advice and start teaching you all of that. If you are afraid of your own magic, you will never be able to understand it", Mahado said, immediately getting into his teacher-mode and the young brunette couldn't help but grin at him. He was older than her by at least eight years, but he had always treated her well while trying to teach her everything he knew. Which was a lot, it was just the way he tried to make sure she understood that were the most hilarious.

"So, what am I to call you now? Master Mahado?", she asked with her silly grin broadening, though her brother snorted at her softly in response.

"Very funny", he muttered and was about to shove her gently, when the door to the garden opened up. Blue eyes gazed at Mahado while the book slipped from tanned fingers and Ishizu stared at the man seated upon the bench next to her younger charge, though not a word left her lips. What was _he_ doing here? Was she imagining things because she was tired? But... if so, why would she imagine Mana as well? No... something else had to be happening, yet her mind was blank and Ishizu continued to stare as Mahado slowly got off the bench and picked the book up from the pavement floor beneath her feet.

Oblivious, Mana rose from the bench with a small bounce and a broad smile on her lips. "Ishizu! I want you to meet my brother, Mahado. The master contacted him in order to teach me magic, even though that will be futile, we are finally back together! Isn't that great?", was the rhetorical question because Ishizu couldn't answer anything else but her agreement. Not that the words left her lips as she stared at the slightly taller man before her who tried to offer the book back to her. His hair was longer too than the last time she had seen him and the black-haired woman chastised herself. Why was she thinking about that? What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here at all!

"What are you doing here?", she asked with a slight frown on her brow as she continued to stare at the tanned man. Why was her heart beating in her chest? Why was she nearly flustered? Especially as he gave that small smile and scratched the back of his head. Ishizu barely noticed Mana looking from one person to the other in confusion.

"It is as Mana said, I am here to teach her magic by Lord Atemu's orders", Mahado answered softly with a new disarming smile. "It's good to see you again, Ishizu", were his kind words, though the black-haired woman continued to stare at him while she accepted her book back in return. Suddenly, as if the world started spinning again, Ishizu felt as if she was back in control and straightened her back to prove it.

"Yes, it's good to see you as well, Mahado. I hope you'll stay here for a while, if only for Mana's sake. Though I do hope you will excuse me as I have a lot of work to do. Perhaps I'll see you at dinner", the tanned woman replied curtly, before she quickly swerved passed Mahado and walked deeper into the gardens while clutching her book against her chest tightly. Onyx eyes watched her leave, though Ishizu ignored the look as she rounded the corner and leaned against the wall. Shaking her head at herself, for acting foolishly, she knew she wouldn't allow for Mahado to surprise her again. She was prepared now and the next time they'd meet she would be the professional woman she was. He was just a man she knew from the past, after all and nothing more than that. He was her master's 'friend' for lack of a better word, especially as they both held each other in high regard, but the demon didn't do 'friends'. But that was all... She would not allow for him to make her feel flattered and she was definitely not blushing.

Why did he have to come back? There was no way she would give in to those feelings again, they were locked away with the key non-existent. As it should be, because she never wanted to feel _that_ way again. She had no right to feel that way and besides, she was busy. There was so much work to be done, especially since she may only have a week or so left before the kittens were born and with that thought in mind, Ishizu pulled herself away from the wall to walk deeper into the garden. She needed herbs, which had to dry for a while so she could ground them afterwards and make medicine out of them.

If the kittens would be born somewhere next week, though she really hoped all of them would be given more time, she had to be ready. It didn't matter what happened as she had to stock up on medication, mainly those she created with her own hands while others had already been ordered from across the border. Her master needed her to be prepared and she couldn't let herself slack off. Just because Mahado was at the house didn't mean she could just forget her chores. She was the wife of a demon and would always remain to be so. Especially because for Malik's sake she would be one. Her little brother deserved the happiness after everything they had gone through and their master had granted it. Ishizu knew she had to be loyal right now, for Malik's sake.

Besides, the black-haired woman kept telling herself, Mahado wasn't _that_ handsome.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you for reading the chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Is it bad that I like messing with Ishizu even though she's my favourite female character? What's even more funny is that she's like: Nope and Atemu is scheming to get her paired up with Mahado. Anyway, more Ishizu fun next chapter and more. See you then, byebye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Everyone! First of all, thank you so much to my _Guest_ and _Koobre_ for reviewing the previous chapters and I hope this one will be just as good. I enjoyed writing it, if that is of any credibility. Special part for _Koobre_: your beloved sentient shadows. **

**Warning matters: I'm still driving Ishizu mad and there will be sappy fluff. Soft, sweet, gentle, because Atemu needs some reassuring. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 24**

/\/\/\/\/\

It truly was odd, they mused as they followed the changes in their home. The night had fallen and as requested, they watched over everyone. Their master had finally fallen asleep as well and they let him, especially because he stopped being stupid at last. If they showed him visions nowadays, it was because they could no longer contain their excitement while wondering why it took so long for their gift to arrive? Yet, they had also brought great misery and as they curled up against their beloved, a soft purr could be heard from them as they tried to apologise. He was warm though and a part of their body remained with him, to guard him and their master as they slept peacefully side by side.

A tanned arm was wrapped around their beloved, exactly the way it should be and with an excited hum, the black tendrils moved down the corridors and into bedrooms. Maids and butlers, whom were their puppets, were fast asleep while some sentries-puppets greeted them with eerie grins as they slithered across the walls with monstrous shapes. Laughing with a purr, the black magic left the guarding men alone as they moved into the chambers of their guest. He was asleep, like the whole house, but he was still one that needed to be watched. They all had to be watched as they were lying, betraying and cruel creatures whom could not be trusted. Yet, they also knew this male one and he was kind. The conversation with his sister had nearly made them rot in the sun with boredom, but as long as they did not plan to try and murder their master or beloved, the shadows guessed it was fine.

Not that anything of the sorts seemed to happen currently, but after their mishap, they were far more watchful than before. It was still taking a toll on their beloveds body and mental state to carry their little gift. Far more than they had anticipated at first and it was completely their fault, but that's why they would guard their beloved far more than they had ever done. Yet, they knew this magician and they knew his magic. It was not like them, considering it wasn't that strong as them or as good, but they still knew it. It was warm, like the man himself though it was a real shame the master wanted him to teach his youngest wife. Her magic had a really nice taste to it, aside from being able to feed them all every night.

Speaking of the girl, a part the shadows curled into the other bedroom as their different bodies slithered through the nearly empty hallways. Laughing with the sentries and their puppet-jokes was fun for only a few times and they happily curled up in the chambers of the no-man. Purring when a small burst of magic came from the brunette girl, the shadows clung to walls as they basked in the glorious moment of their feeding while watching the new couple. It was not like watching their master and beloved together, but they also knew _this_ would never be the same. Not as devoted or loyal for it was innocent, sweet and disgusting. The magician had nearly let them rot in the sun with his sweet gestures and words towards his sister, but _this_ topped everything.

Grumbling as their happy mood was completely destroyed, the shadows slithered into a different room were they were able to study the other pieces of the household. Love had, apparently, many sides and the black body tilted slightly as they gazed upon Mai and Shizuka sharing the bed as well. This felt different, especially with tears still clung to the younger one's cheeks and a small pride-filled feeling overcame them. At least these two were still scared of them and the shadows couldn't help but purr a little louder in amusement while they watched the duo sleeping.

As much as the previous kind of love had been disgusting, so was this one really. True, their master and beloved had been overly sweet as well the past few days, though their cuddles seemed to be heart-felt. Their touches and time together were well-spend while they thought about rebuilding the house, what the kittens would look like and if their beloved was safe. Well, of course he was, though not believing them was another great fault of their master. He did trust them, but the Neko and altering him was different, they supposed. He had been oddly angry at them for doing such a thing, even though their beloved had little trouble accepting what had happened. His trust and loyalty were impossible to fathom, but that was why he was loved. Especially by them.

Not that it made the happenings in the current room any less odd. It was a kind of sickening love, though less than the previous room where Malik and Mana were sleeping sort of peacefully, and definitely less than their master's love for their beloved. All the older woman did was try and forget her guilt, but she couldn't and the shadows laughed softly as they knew _they_ would never let her forget. Not even when a brain sickness would invade and the thought made them chuckle again. They were superior after all in their endless moments of torture.

It was odd their master allowed for it, as the pets were normally off-limits, but they guessed he was right in punishing the blonde woman. After all, he was right practically every time in most cases regarding whom to torture and they trusted his instincts. It was like hunting with their beloved and it was fun. Batting the birds out of the sky, before pouncing upon them. Would they one day be allowed to do that to these silly beings as well? Most intriguing right now was the eldest woman, however. She had been muttering before finally falling asleep and her reaction to seeing the magician had been priceless. They knew what she had been thinking while she had tried to be angry. It was funny, really, because her heart would beat faster at seeing the man while the warmth of her blush would creep up to her face.

They guessed it resembled their master's love to their beloved the most, though it would never come close in their opinion. Their beloved was irreplaceable after all and as they curled up at his side again upon their return, a soft purr came from within them. Their master was warm too, his soft and even breathing the best thing in the world. It meant he felt safe and that's what they wanted for their possessions. They could protect him far better nowadays than when he had been younger, although they did have to admit to still making mistakes. Even so, he still had faith in them and the shadows nuzzled the tanned demon softly as they decorated the room with their dark presence.

Their purr mixed softly with Yami's as the latter continued to sleep with his hands and nails kneading the sheets as he dreamed. Occasionally, one of his black ears would twitch cutely and the shadows couldn't help but stare at it as they imposed upon his dream. Their master was a lover again, his strong warm hands running down bare pale skin and the shadows purred in excitement. It meant their beloved was feeling better after all, without a sickness coursing through his veins, but love for their master. It was especially delightful because the Neko had not been sick at their show earlier that day either.

Such glory they had felt when devouring the monster. Their master had been right in executing him immediately and the black magic purred as they curled up against the pale Neko some more. He was their beloved and most treasured, therefore they had appreciated his presence above anything. They would protect him, they would be with him while their gift was growing. They would make their master and beloved happy and the thought made their purr still join with Yami's in a sweet lullaby of sleep. Especially when Yami smiled and nuzzled them softly while Atemu pulled him just a little closer to his frame. Just to, unconsciously, make sure his kitten was still there. Only to be relieved he was and if the shadows could smile... they would do so brightly.

/\/\/\/\/\

Blue eyes couldn't help themselves as Ishizu glanced towards the direction of a certain tanned man. He was seated opposite of Mana, which was also directly opposite of her and therefore she was forced to look at him occasionally while she tried not to listen to the conversation between the two siblings. Days had passed and Mana had already been taught many things, though most of her teachings had been theory. It also meant her older brother had settled in somewhat and all he could do was eat at her nerves. She had many things to prepare, considering Yami would soon hit the fifth week mark. All her research so far had told her Doomsday was upon them, or _her_ much rather, though the Neko seemed fine so far.

Well, he seemed fine currently, considering he was eating breakfast once more instead of hiding away who knew where. Not that it mattered where he was as it was believed for Atemu to be with the Neko as well, which was how Ishizu wanted it either way. But _why_ he would allow for the tanned man, with his gleaming onyx eyes, to stay in their home was beyond her. Reminding herself to eat, Ishizu focused back upon her plate while she grumbled softly.

His presence was most unwanted, after all. She already had to keep silent about Yami being pregnant and how was she to explain the kittens anyway? Or would the master hide them from sight? What if someone saw them? What if Mahado started to ask questions? What if one of them got into trouble? What if the kittens were sick? What if she would kill Yami? Would she be missed if she were to die? Would her master kill her slowly if he did not like the scar upon his possession?

Shaking her head slightly while dipping her spoon back into her yoghurt, Ishizu sighed softly and covered her eyes with her hand. Not only did she have to worry about all of the above and if her life was about to end, but there was also the faster beating of her heart whenever she was _forced_ to look at Mahado. Or the trembling of her knees whenever he laughed and she was sick of it. There was no way she would be with him, because he was so damn infuriating! His sweet smile, him trying to help everyone and then his gentle way of begging Mana for forgiveness while teaching her the basics.

"Ishizu? Are you all right?", he asked with his soft voice and Ishizu slowly looked up from her musings to gaze around the table. Her eyes _did not_ linger upon the worried expression of his face while she nodded in answer.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just got caught up in my mind", she answered, while looking back down upon her breakfast. Which should be the truth because there was a lot to do. She had to check all the vials and medication for the umpteenth time, she had to make sure the surgery room was ready and that Yami could be operated upon with nobody else barging in for any medical issues plus there was this thing about her fearing for her life. What if she would cut wrong? What if she would forget to apply the right pressure? What if she would be frozen to death when the child was not what she thought it would be? What if her soul would be taken from her body halfway the process?

"I'm glad you're well this morning", Mahado replied softly with his lips curling in a warm smile while everyone else continued to gaze at Ishizu who pretended not to notice. The worried gleam in Malik's eyes, the knowing look send to her by Mai or Shizuka who tilted her head in question. Mana patted her hand softly, perhaps in comfort as Ishizu wasn't sure why and even though it didn't work, the black-haired woman smiled warmly at the young brunette. She could not be comforted right now, because she was scared. Her life would never be like Mana's and perhaps that was why she hated his warm onyx eyes so much.

She would probably be dead soon and if not, she was to make sure the Neko had no pain. She would never find the love her brother and Mana had, because she didn't have any time for it. Besides, Mahado had left once and if his duties were done, he would do so again. Their master wouldn't allow for him to be around if there was no need and she would not fall for him like a few years ago. She would remind herself of her own duties as she was their master's wife and had no other purpose in life. Both Mana and Malik were young after all and they deserved this new life. They deserved to be together, but her time had come. If not this week then in a few more when the children would be born.

Though the pregnancy begged for her curiosity to rear its ugly head as well. What was to be expected? Would they have to wait a lot longer than five weeks or was Doomsday upon them soon? Who would die if the Souleater children would come to this world? Would the kittens even be known to everyone else or would she have to keep a million secrets? Would she be killed just to ensure those secrets would remain just that: secrets? If anything, Ishizu would admit she was scared... and definitely not sure how to address this. Or if it was to be addressed at all. Could she speak of this fear to her master? Would he answer her with truth or would he lie to her to give her a fake sense of safety?

All of It was giving her a headache, that much was sure and she sighed softly as she glanced towards the pale Neko seated at the table. She was glad he was eating well, even though it had gathered some attention this morning. It was very clear his hormones were messing with him as he was once again wrapping a piece of bacon around a pickle and Ishizu shuddered while sipping from her glass of water.

"Again?", Mai asked as the blonde caught the Neko eating his breakfast. "What are you, pregnant?", she asked, because to her, eating pickles wrapped in either bacon, ham or chicken was just wrong. Ishizu choked on her sip of water and coughed loudly as she spit everything back out. The whole table was in distress as both Mana and Shizuka got up to help the older woman while Yami rose his eyebrow in question at Mai. The shadows thickened while Ishizu tried to gather her breath while she coughed in discomfort. Of course the blonde woman had only been joking, but it had still nearly scared the life out of her. What if the others knew? It would be the end of her! Yet, Mai was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe the uproar she had caused.

"It was just a joke", she muttered with a small roll of her eyes, though she winked at Mahado to prove she was really jesting. He merely chuckled softly with his discomfort showing through as he wasn't sure how to deal with the current happenings, while he glanced at Ishizu who had recovered slightly. She still seemed unsettled, though Mai's comment made him look at the pale Neko as well. He knew Yami, though he had never learned to read the male's body language considering there had been little time. The tanned man remembered the basics and some of them were an easy guess, though his eating habits left a lot to the imagination. It even left the tanned man a little nauseas while the Neko happily munched away on the odd choice of breakfast as he was currently wrapping a piece of salmon around his next pickle.

It was especially weird considering he had barely seen the Neko these last few days as well. Mana had not known anything about it, just that it had occurred to happen these past few weeks after the 'accident'. Mahado had stared at his little sister for a while, before she had finally told him the story ending in sobs and comfort as the girl was still traumatised. He couldn't believe someone had fallen so low to poison the Neko, though he also had trouble with accepting everything Mana had gone through. What all of them had gone through and which was still visible in their daily interactions. The tanned man knew the rose-red eyed demon was harsh and cruel as he had seen it before, but having the women join in on the torturing... the reason as to why that would make sense was beyond him and Mahado sighed softly as he tried to forget it.

Not that he could, but it was easier to ignore when he focused on Mana and her teachings while he was stunned by her growth. She was still the innocent and happy girl he had known, but she was also a woman and had her own mindset nowadays. She would often change between confidence and doubt while she tried to learn what he already knew, but she was a good student. She had also shown him around the perimeters and the area was just stunning, though there was one thing he could not ignore as easily as the Neko wrapping a pickle into his next piece of salmon.

Malik. The young man was kind, well-raised and of course Mahado knew the other from his earlier visits. He had been very timid then, but had apparently gotten over his shyness which was a good improvement. The only unfortunate thing was that Malik had an eye for his sister and yes, he was not allowed to mess with Mana's life, but Mahado couldn't help himself. The surge of wanting to protect her grew with every day, even though he could see she was happy with the other male's attention and presence. He had no right, but he was still worried she would get hurt. What if Lord Atemu decided differently? What if Malik would break her heart? Would Mana come to him? After he had abandoned her so? Would she even survive a broken heart?

The thoughts worried him, especially as he wanted his little sister to be happy and while seeing her these past few days, he had gathered she was. They way both youngsters held hands and smiled at each other... Mahado wished he could find something like that as well. Deep down, however, he knew those chances had been ruined many years ago while he glanced at Ishizu. She had grown far more beautiful over the years he had been away, pretty much the same as his sister and the tanned man nibbled his lip slightly as he was faced by this fact. Would he even be good enough to persuade the demon's mind in letting him get close to the black-haired woman? Would she even want him close?

He had met many women on his voyages, but they had all done one thing and that was confuse him no matter what they did or said. It didn't even matter what he did, but it was apparently never good enough and he knew he would be terribly confused again if he wanted to try and have Ishizu's attention. What would be the best course of action? Especially because she kept glancing at the Neko at the head of the table and Mahado followed her look. He was met with a curious stare in return, as Yami had apparently been watching all of them. There was a small smile on his lips which Mahado couldn't read while his crimson eyes gleamed. Yami, on the other hand, refrained from chuckling as he received the confused glance from the tall tanned man, before he settled his eyes back upon Ishizu. Just because he wanted to watch her, if only for a moment. He had noticed she had been watching him to a certain extend and it was rather soothing to see her worry. Yet, as he laid his hand against his abdomen as inconspicuous as he could, he knew there was nothing to be worried about just yet.

He didn't even know how he knew, but the gentle warmth which pressed back against his hand was comfortable and calming. He had whispered to the shadows to make it stop while he had been ailing with his sickness, which had been far worse than a few days ago, but it had luckily passed over night. He couldn't bear to see Atemu look at him with worry, as if his life was threatened to end quite soon and deep down, Yami knew this was the case. He could still die a horrible death, though he was also confident the shadows had devised a plan. One wherein his lover was not hurt and would live happily ever after with him and their kittens.

Thinking of them made him wonder how they would look like and if they would be healthy, considering his body was not designed to carry and feed them in the first place. While being sick, it had been the only thing on his mind and the nightmares of their kittens being born dead had been most gruesome. Enough so to leave him sobbing for a long time while the tanned demon hadn't been sure what to do or say. Not that anything would have been able to console him, until earlier this morning when his mood made a sudden change and he felt better than he had in days. He felt calmer and more at ease amongst his pets again, though he happily retreated to the privacy of their secret garden where the shadows had made a rocking chair for him out of grimly looking wood. It was sturdy enough, however. Even with the carved skulls, bones or spikes every now and then.

Seated in the sun, Yami purred softly as the black magic made the chair rock ever so gently while another body laid itself down upon his lap. Stroking it as he let his mind wander, the pale Neko watched the cats go around their business. Most of them were happily taking an early morning nap in the sun after their breakfast, while there were some stalking through the bushes whilst the shadows lured them with pre-hunted prey. It nearly made him want to stalk and pounce after them, though as they gently curled up against his abdomen, his mind turned to the thought of their kittens instead. Because they weren't sure as to when the kittens would be born, they had unfortunately done little shopping.

"Can you get me some parchment?", he whispered to the black body upon his lap while he continued to caress it gently. He sometimes wondered if they would become jealous of the little ones, though he promised to give them the same amount of attention whenever possible. The shadows merely purred around him and Yami smiled as he noticed their presence had thickened over the past few days. They even seemed to be almost eager to leave his beloved with as little of them as possible, which was odd considering they were half-and-half divided most of the time. Not that Atemu was ever without and he had yet to complain, which made Yami smile knowingly for he knew his lover was sometimes still plagued by the visions of his dark magic.

"Thank you", he whispered in gratitude when the shadows returned and he didn't want to raise his voice any louder so the peaceful surroundings remained undisturbed. There was no ink, though he had no need for it as the shadows carved his list of what he wanted upon the piece of paper in silver ink. Though, after he had written down 'playpen' and 'blankets', he wondered if there was a need for clothes. Was there a need for beds in case the kittens were more demonic-like than Neko? Ishizu had seen things on the ultrasound about two weeks ago, but he had refused to see her since that time. He would do so again if there was a need, but he didn't want her to marvel at the fact he was pregnant. If it was up to him, she wouldn't even be there to perform the caesarian, but she had to as the black-haired woman was the only one both him and his lover could trust with the medical procedure. Yet, it would have been more convenient if it had been someone unknown, one whom Atemu could kill afterwards so that their secret could not be revealed.

Pursing his lips slightly, Yami added a few more blankets to his list of what he wanted, before his mind went towards the newly made plan of their future home. The kittens would have their own bedroom, though would his lover agree with a dark-green paint upon the walls? Tilting his head slightly, he glanced at the cats wandering around the secret garden, before he accepted the glass of water and small snack from the shadows. Maybe Atemu would like to have red upon the walls... though if they would be kittens, then perhaps a jungle? One akin to those from the deceased Amazons. With black panthers stalking through the bushes and a tiger for a bed.

Yami chuckled softly at the idea and the shadows happily carved it upon the parchment. Baskets, he needed cat-baskets in case the kittens were like him and the shadows purred as if they agreed with his idea. He had always loved it to snuggle up in one after his lover had given him a home. He rarely did it nowadays, considering his demon was much better than a basket, but he wanted a couple for the kittens nonetheless. A scratching post was added to the list as well, before the pale Neko tilted his head and ears towards the sound of the door opening. The shadows hummed softly as Atemu's voice called out to him and he smiled when the demon entered their garden through the French doors.

"Kitten", was the soft greeting as tanned lips curled in a warm smile and Yami purred as they shared a soft kiss between them. The shadows mimicked his sound of affection, while his hands slowly moved from the black body upon his lap and into his demon's thick tri-coloured hair.

"Até", he whispered in return, while some of cats mewed softly in greeting as they came over to see their master. Atemu chuckled softly as he got down on his knees to caress the felines for a moment, even though that made crimson eyes flash with a little jealousy. The look made the tanned demon laugh a little louder, before he straightened again and nuzzled his lover fondly.

"I still love you most, Kitten", were Atemu's loving words and he smiled as he watched his lover pout ever so slightly. The pout was replaced by a soft purr, however, before Yami pressed their lips together once more.

"I know, Até, but there are some things even I can't hide. Will you stay with me or do you merely have a break from work?", the Neko asked softly, leaning his head against Atemu's hand as it continued to caress one of his ears and hair. He had missed his lover, even though they hadn't been separated for long, which made the pale Neko sure the hormones were messing with him again.

"To be perfectly honest, I can stay with you whenever that pleases me, but I must admit that this is also a small break in between work. There are still plenty of prisoners to torture and kill, after all", Atemu answered with a small rumble forming deep within his chest. Black-cat ears moved towards the sound while Yami curled his tail in excitement. He hadn't been able to watch at all these past few days, though perhaps he could do so again? He was feeling better after all...

"Yet, there is something I must discuss with you regarding Seto and Kisara. Considering none of my workers are to my satisfaction, I asked if my brother could refer any good ones of his country to me. He's willing to do so, but he said he must come by and meet me in person as he wants to know more about the new home we have in mind as well as discuss payment. Now, I know he wants a few of those precious metals and ores I have no use for like he does, plus I will pay his workers with gold", Atemu surmised and Yami tilted his head slightly as he could tell something about Seto coming over irked his world to no end. "He wants to come tomorrow, which will be close to your due date if the children are real kittens. What if the kittens will be born soon? I cannot risk your life while my brother and I are discussing a contract of cooperation".

The pale Neko glanced at Atemu as the latter bit his lip, though he understood his lover's worry. He wouldn't feel safe either with the two siblings at their home and him suddenly having to give birth. Yet... "It's all right, Até. The kittens won't be born yet, though don't ask me how I know. They are still developing and my whole being is calm, as are the shadows. Yes, they protect me, but I'm glad they do and they will also be with me while Seto and Kisara are here. I'll stand by your side, my love", he whispered, though his lover frowned in worry slightly at his reply.

"But what if something happens?", Atemu questioned, feeling far more worried than he knew he should be, but he couldn't help himself as he watched how Yami nibbled his lip with the same emotion as well. The shadows purred softly in reply, however, as if they had everything under control and the tanned demon sighed softly as he understood the visions and implications they send into his mind.

"Let Seto and Kisara come over, Até. I'd really want for us to have a new home with bigger chambers and an expanded garden where we can enjoy our children while they play. Which reminds me, we still have a lot of shopping to do and little time to do so. Plus, not enough knowledge as what to buy, but we need more blankets and I want a playpen and what about baskets?", Yami asked as he showed his lover the list he had created. Rose-red eyes gleamed as Atemu smiled and nodded, before he pressed a tender kiss against his kitten's temple lovingly.

"How about we do that after Seto and Kisara left? We may still have time and if not, we will buy everything you want later. I still have your old basket, the one you refused to put into the garden", he murmured fondly and crimson eyes turned to him in surprise.

"You do?", Yami asked and Atemu nodded in answer.

"Certainly, though it is stored away currently. The shadows can always retrieve it for us whenever we need it, but I want to make sure the kittens are safe before I do so. They can sleep with us, in our bed, until I am assured", the tanned demon whispered and Yami smiled as he rose up from his seat to embrace his lover gently. His demon was worried, far more than he was sometimes and probably had the same eerie nightmares. It wasn't fair his lover couldn't feel the kittens grow aside from the warmth they emitted and Yami wished he could do more to let his lover feel what he felt. Maybe he couldn't feel them kick either, but the pale Neko felt more connection with the children than the tanned demon would possibly ever have until they were born.

"The kittens will be safe, Até, I promise", Yami whispered softly and he nuzzled his lover submissively as the embrace was returned. He licked the tanned neck in offered comfort while Atemu nuzzled him in return.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying, Kitten. The nightmare of your life ending cruelly plagues me nearly every night and only when I wake up find I brief relieve. You are still in danger, Kitten, and I never wanted that", the tanned demon whispered as he tightened his embrace around the slender frame of his lover. He still feared to lose Yami and that had only grown after the few days of the latter being sick. If the devised plan of the shadows would not work, which was to keep souls ready for the children to eat, he would lose both his beloved and their second-born. Would he be able to raise the first, knowing his own magic had killed the love of his life?

"It's all right, Até. I'm still here", Yami whispered softly in his ear and the tanned demon smiled slightly as he felt the rough tongue of his kitten lick his skin tenderly. He tightened his embrace, though the Neko gently cupped his face and kissed his lips in offered reassurance. The black tail flicked from left to right while Yami placed small and tender kisses against his lover's lips and jaw. "All will be well", he continued, while one of his hands gently caressed down his demon's neck to retrieve the golden ring from beneath the black dress-shirt.

"How do you know that?", Atemu whispered as he cupped his lover's face so they could lock eyes instead of having Yami kiss his skin. It warmed him to his core his beloved tried to reassure him, but he would not push his kitten's body passed its limits. He would contain himself, even though he saw the warm gleam in the beautiful crimson eyes.

"Because I have dreams too, Até. They tell me of the sun and green grass, while you hold me close and there are two kittens playing with us. One curls up on your lap and nuzzles your stomach while you kiss me on the lips", Yami replied softly while he rubbed his nose against his lover's affectionately. The tanned demon sighed in answer, however, though he allowed for the pale Neko to nuzzle him submissively again. Deep down, he wished for the dream to come true, but it couldn't take his fear away from him. It couldn't make him unsee the lifeless eyes of his beloved possession as he remembered his nightmare. He rather didn't have Seto over at all, just so he could keep a constant eye upon his kitten at all times, but to give his lover what he deserved... it was necessary.

"I hope so, Kitten. I hope so", he whispered and Yami mewed softly as he continued to nuzzle Atemu lovingly. Anything to make him feel better, even though his own skin was burning and he softly kissed the slender neck while he continued to play with the golden ring and its younger friend. The four embedded amethyst jewels still shone as brilliantly as they had always done and Yami kissed both rings softly as well. Atemu smiled down upon him with his warm eyes gleaming in both sadness as well as love and Yami purred as he let their lips touch again softly. Curling his tail when the tanned demon responded to the soft kiss, the pale Neko continued to purr as he licked the warm lips in a request for entrance. His beloved moaned softly when he accepted the wet tongue inside his own mouth and the feeling of both appendages brushing against each other felt as good as always.

Rose-red eyes were dark as Yami pulled back and purred softly. "When does Seto need to hear he is allowed to come over tomorrow?", the pale Neko asked softly and Atemu sighed softly as he was reminded of the unwanted visit.

"Somewhere this afternoon, I promised to message him after lunch", Atemu replied softly to which Yami purred a little louder while brushing his lips against tanned ones.

"Good, that leaves you to me for a little while longer", the Neko said and his dark crimson eyes were gleaming as he pulled his lover in for another kiss. He would reassure his beloved, even though the worry and fear would remain, but that was all right. Those feelings had nestled deep within him as well and he was glad his lover felt all of these emotions, but the pale Neko knew was all right now and he would remain to be so. Even though he didn't know where these feelings came from, they were there and Yami purred softly as he continued to kiss Atemu with loving affection. Once again he begged for entrance, just so he could entice his lover to feel more of their love. Just so he could convey his feelings, of him feeling safe within his demon's embrace and that he would always remain with Atemu. That his fear was understood, but that they would get through this as well.

"Yami...", the tanned demon whispered, trailing off as he closed his eyes and held his lover a little closer to his frame. Just to feel him while pale lips kissed his jawline and neck. The kisses were soft, sweet, gentle and completely able to relax his current state of mind and Atemu murmured as he let Yami continue, before he gasped for air as he was kindly forced to sit down upon the rocking bed. The shadows made sure it didn't move while Yami caressed their master through his thick tri-coloured hair.

"It's all right, Até. Here, listen", the pale Neko whispered as he guided Atemu's ears to his abdomen and let the other man hear what he heard if the room was silent enough while he had his eyes closed. It was probably his imagination playing with him whenever he heard the soft swishing noises coming from deep within him, but he hoped his lover could hear it too while he continued to soothe Atemu's mind by caressing him through his thick hair.

Rose-red eyes closed as the tanned demon tried to hear what his lover referred to, though it was the prominent warmth against his face that made him smile lovingly. Slowly, Atemu looked up to see his beloved kitten smile back at him, until he received another kiss. Would Yami truly be all right? Was this warmth he felt a good sign? Could he trust the shadows or the inexplicable instinct his lover seemed to have? Could he let himself drown in the warmth and peace his kitten tried to share with him? He wanted to, desperately and he let the soft rumble escape his throat while pale fingers kneaded his shoulders.

Again, Yami smiled at Atemu, before joining the latter upon his lap. The tanned demon steadied his kitten as they kissed again with the warmth beneath their skin rising as they both wanted to make sure the other knew how much he was loved, though tanned hands grasped pale ones gently as they worked on the buttons of his vest. "We shouldn't...", Atemu whispered, because he didn't want for his lover to be sick again. He didn't want to hurt the slender frame or the children it carried. Crimson eyes merely stared at him while the shadows hummed softly as they surrounded the bed.

"Please, Até? Let me kiss your worries away?", was the soft plea and the first button of his dress shirt opened up gently. Yami nuzzled him fondly prior to his rough tongue licking at the sensitive sides of his neck and Atemu sighed softly as he relaxed under the soft ministrations. He continued to hold the hands, though his mind trembled under the soft touches while another button was loosened and revealed more skin. The tender kisses against his skin made him close his eyes in bliss and he whispered sweet nothings as he kissed his lover in return. Yami purred softly against his lips and Atemu murmured again as he enjoyed the given sound.

His fingers trembled as his mind was still at war, but slowly, the tanned demon caressed his way up his lover's arm. Stroking the firm chest beneath the dress shirt his lover wore, Atemu opened the buttons one by one slowly. The warm skin against the palms of his hands felt amazing and it fuelled his own desire to treasure his lover like the other did with him. Gently, he placed tender kisses against the side of Yami's neck which were answered by a pleasured mew and Atemu smiled as he let his lips touch the white scars upon his lover's skin.

They had survived so much, torture to their own bodies and mind, pain as well near death... this would surely not be the end? The shadows loved his kitten as much as he did... would they take Yami away from him or would their love live strong? Frowning in worry, though it was fleetingly, Atemu didn't believe they take his kitten away from him on purpose and the thought made him kiss Yami upon the lips passionately. He would not lose his lover as he would bend heaven and earth for it if required and Atemu purred as he let himself fall into the warm embrace his kitten gave him.

The tanned demon moaned softly as pale hands pushed his vest and shirt off his shoulders, because the warm palms were a blessing to his skin as they stroked over his scarred back and he gasped softly as Yami kissed his collarbone with a small nibble. Chuckling at the playful nature, he wanted to feel more skin as well and gently, Atemu helped his kitten out of his garments with his fingers running along the spine teasingly. It was possible that, within a few days time, a new scar would adorn his lover's body... even though he had sworn that would never happen. Yet, it would be a scar 'to give life' as Yami had called it and Atemu murmured softly as he agreed.

Muscles tightened as the pale Neko rumbled softly as he let a hand caress the tanned torso, before his fingers stopped at the hardened nipples to tease them while his teeth still nibbled at his lover's collarbone ever so slightly. Atemu moaned as those teeth were replaced by a rough tongue as well as soft lips and the tanned demon let himself fall into these warm feelings. Yami moaned in response while his back arched as his demon's fingers continued to tease and stroke him in return. The feline creature gasped as they played with the button of his trousers as well and his tail curled in delight because it was stroked lovingly which made the pale Neko mew while he embraced Atemu a little tighter. He kissed and licked the sensitive spot behind Atemu's ear, before gasping when the button loosened and warm hands slithered underneath the fabric to tease the cheeks of his backside.

He had tried to make his demon feel better, but with the touches to his body his mind stopped thinking. He wanted to kiss his lover, wanted to treasure his scars like he always did, but his muscles tensed as Atemu returned his kisses and soft strokes. He felt the demon move him so he could lie down on his back and that made his toes curl when his world took his rightful position as his mate. A warm smile curled tanned lips, before a new kiss was shared and Yami purred as he let his own fingers tease the skin aside Atemu's strong spine. He felt the bones beneath it as well as the rippling muscles when his lover tensed and the pale Neko mewed again softly as he enjoyed the feeling.

As the tanned demon sat up ever so slightly, Yami took his time in letting his hands wander up and down the defined torso of his beloved. He allowed for his fingers to run across hardened nipples and sensitive sides before they teasingly dipped into his lover's navel while the Neko rumbled in want. Muscles moved at the touch while Atemu gasped for air softly with the current heat rushing through his veins. Too slowly to his liking did those pale fingers move further to circle around the button of his trousers, before caressing his hardened flesh beneath the cloth. He moaned as he let Yami continue while kissing and licking the pale neck as he didn't want to lose himself in his current feelings. Rumbling deep within his chest, Atemu groaned in pleasure at the next soft strokes, before he made his kitten lose the touch while he kissed his way down the perfect chest.

Licking and sucking on the hardened nipple, Atemu felt how those pale fingers moved along his spine again before tangling in his hair. Toes curled as the tanned demon let a hand wander down the torso towards a slender hip, where he gently pushed the trousers down ever so slightly. Another mew was his answer and Atemu smiled as he kissed his way back towards Yami's neck and lips. Languidly he kissed his lover to guide the rough tongue in a slow dance. The purr was most beautiful and raising up slightly to lock eyes with his kitten, Atemu smiled at the flushed look and the dark crimson irises.

The pale chest heaved as the pale Neko gathered his breath, before he pushed himself and his lover into a more seated positions. Gently, he let his hands do their work of getting Atemu's trousers out of the way, though tanned hands still tried to stop him. "I don't want to hurt you", was the soft whisper and it made Yami halt, before he looked up and gently cupped Atemu's face.

"You won't, Até. You have never hurt me and you are incapable of hurting our children. It's all right, please... make love to me? Let me take your worries, even if only for a moment?", the pale Neko said softly and Atemu leaned down slightly to brush his lips against his lover's. Yami could see the worry and fear swirl in those dark rose-red eyes and he mewed softly in reassurance, before he sealed their lips in a new kiss. The shadows continued to hum and purr as worry was replaced by love while Atemu embraced his kitten and returned the kiss fervently.

Hands roamed once more and the slight insecurity left the tanned demon as his fear for hurting his beloved was weakened. Trousers were pulled from hips and legs gently, before their naked bodies were pressed together as Atemu laid his lover down again. The pale Neko purred at the contact, longing for more as he drew small circles on his demon's back while he was engaged in another kiss. His tail curled in delight the moment his ears caught the sound of hands warming the offered lubrication and Yami spread his legs a little further while Atemu tilted his hips for easier access.

"It's all right, Até", he whispered again as he embraced his demon and moaned softly when a finger was inserted into him. The slow push and pull made Yami sigh with affection while he could feel his muscles tensing with pleasure. They always slept naked, but to feel Atemu's hot skin against his own right now made him long for more, especially because his lover's hands were upon his skin and driving him towards the edge. Curling his toes in pleasure, the pale Neko moaned again as a second finger joined the first.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt", Atemu whispered, locking his eyes with his lover again and Yami purred softly as he brushed his lips against tanned ones.

"I promise to tell you, but it doesn't hurt. I trust you, Até, I always have", he murmured and the tanned demon purred as he kissed and nuzzled his lover. Why he couldn't trust his kitten right now was beyond him, because he really wanted to. His fear of hurting Yami had not even been this great when they had made love in the dungeons, but this time, he was afraid of losing everything. At the time, his kitten had been healing and would have been with him forever, but right now he was not so sure... Yet, he also believed in Yami's words that asked him to have faith in his lover, their kittens and the shadows.

Kissing his beloved, Atemu purred softly as he felt warm hands prepare his flesh. He had faith in his kitten and he knew he could trust his shadows. He loved his lover with all his heart and his magic wouldn't take that away from him. Sliding into Yami slowly, a motion that made them moan, Atemu kissed the pale Neko to convey his realised feelings. That he should just listen to his beloved kitten and that all would be well. He would still be able to enjoy the touch of sharp claws against his back with the feeling of his kitten clinging to him as he cried out in pleasure and he would still be able to love him.

Heaving for breath as he gave slow and gentle thrusts into Yami's body, he leaned down to nuzzle the sensitive black ear fondly. "I'm sorry for not listening. I love you, Kitten", he whispered, pulling back again before filling his lover with his flesh. Crimson eyes looked at him as the Neko moaned long and loud while his muscles tensed. The rhythm was slow, but his body was still overly sensitive and he groaned in want when Atemu gave another thrust.

"I will always be with you", he whispered in return while the coil tightened in his abdomen and he gasped for breath as he tried to hold it off. Atemu groaned in return and rumbled softly as he gave a slightly firmer thrust into the willing body beneath him. Kissing the pale lips softly, he swallowed the moan as his hips bucked slightly at the rush of his blood. Groaning loud as Yami's body clamped down upon him, the cry of his lover's orgasm was music in his ears and Atemu tensed with his release.

Muscles trembled as they were locked in a state of bliss and the two men gasped for breath as they stayed in each other's embrace. Yami whispered soft sweet nothings, which were returned by the tanned demon as soon as his mind stopped tumbling from one cloud to another. He would have his kitten with him and all would be well. It was all right to be afraid, to be worried, but he also had to have faith. Yami was his faith and he kissed the Neko upon his lips softly. The languid kiss made his lover purr and Atemu mimicked the sound as he continued to adore and treasure the body beneath him with sweet affection while staying joined for just a moment longer.

Yami continued to purr softly, even after the tanned demon pulled away from his body momentarily. The sheets were used to clean them both, before he was allowed to snuggle up to Atemu's side and kiss the tanned lips some more. "I love you", he whispered softly, gently stroking his lover's face as he locked eyes with rose-red ones. "Are you all right now?", was his question and Atemu smiled warmly as he pulled the pale Neko closer to his frame.

"I'm feeling better", he said softly, covering Yami's lips with his thumb as he gently stroked them. "You eased my mind, Kitten, but that doesn't mean I am no longer afraid of losing you. For that I still am, but, you made me find back my faith in both you and the shadows. Deep down, I realise I will still be allowed to treasure and desire you for a long time to come. The unknown is what scares me, but with you reminding me, I should be all right", Atemu continued softly and Yami purred as he understood his lover's implication. Cuddling up to his demon some more, he would make sure to stand by Atemu's side forever. Nothing could tear him away from his world and he kissed the tanned demon again lovingly. Just because he could.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all very much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Not much to say, actually, so I'll see you all in the next chapter. Byebye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to the story and first of all, I wan to thank my reviewers! _Koobre, Lover of Yugioh Yaoi, Jofisk _and _Pharaohs Girl18. _Thank you very much for writing a comment and they completely made my day. **

** _Lover of Yugioh Yaoi: _The names are indeed already chosen, but no need to be sad. I'll reveal them soon :)**

** _Jofisk: _Thank you very much for your kind words and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. **

** _Koobre: _I hope this chapter will give you an answer as to your fear concerning Akunamkanon coming over ;)**

** _Pharaohs Girl18: _Thank you for your reviews! Slight warning though, you can only read the top. When Atemu takes his entourage for lunch, just skip to the bottom for me? Also, I love messing with Ishizu hahaha and with Seto too ;)**

**Warning!: There will be torture in this chapter and my attempt at a little bit of humour. Yeah, that is the warning... I'm not very good at that, but I wanted to give it a try nonetheless. **

**Anyway, that said, enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 25**

/\/\/\/\/\

There were a few things going through his head as he watched his wife and sister. He had never kept secrets from her since they became serious and actually... never before that either. One, because he couldn't and second, because she was his wife as well as beloved sister. He was perfectly capable of keeping his lips sealed when it was someone else, but Kisara always managed to get the information from him one way or another. Be it with seduction or by driving him up the wall, she could do it. What worried Seto currently was that she hadn't even tried yet.

Three weeks had passed since he had come home from the meeting wherein Atemu had been dragged out of by his shadows. It hadn't been a pleasant sight to see the dark magic, and especially Otogi had been fearful of them, but they hadn't caused any kind of destruction. They had merely taken their master whom had left without another word. He had been silent ever since... until yesterday, as if the world had suddenly started spinning again and now Seto was faced with the knowledge of having to ask why his youngest brother had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

While also having to maintain a secret he wished his brother hadn't told him. Why did Atemu play games with everyone? Why did he have to get into their heads and mess around in people's private life? He did it with his wives, he did it with their other siblings and now Seto had fallen victim to his insanity as well. They both knew that this 'discussion' concerning their agreement was just a formality. If Seto would name his highest price, Atemu would pay it without the blink of an eye, though he would create the whole meeting into a game of his liking just because the tanned demon could.

"Seto?", Kisara asked as she stepped into his line of sight and her blue eyes were staring up at him in question. Halting his train of thoughts, the taller man looked back at her, though she merely snorted at the confused expression he only showed her. "I called you three times and you didn't answer. White is ready for take-off and if we want to make sure Atemu didn't kill himself in the past three weeks he was without us, we might as well hurry", the silver-haired woman continued, before she turned towards the magnificent Dragon waiting for them. At her words, however, Seto snorted.

"Atemu wouldn't kill himself even if the whole world was against him", the brunet answered stoically as he followed his wife and let the Dragon gather them up in her claws. She would know where to go and as he settled down, Seto crossed his arms in front of his chest while his mind worked overtime.

"What do you think happened?", was Kisara's soft question and his ice-blue eyes looked at her while the Dragon took flight. The thrill of being airborne was normally making her scream in excitement, but her eyes were filled with worry this time which made Seto want to crush someone. Their sister shouldn't be worried for Atemu, considering the youngest of them all could take care of himself just fine. Then again, the question had plagued him as well.

"I don't know. The shadows came into the meeting and dragged him from his seat. I haven't spoken to him ever since, to be honest. He's been doing little work and suddenly he contacts me as if nothing ever happened. I can't help it he's an idiot", Seto answered, though Kisara bumped his shoulder slightly as if to say he had to care for their younger sibling. Which was ridiculous, Atemu wouldn't bat an eye at their deaths if they so much as looked at his Neko the wrong way.

"You said the shadows didn't even bother with pestering Otogi. Something must have happened, do you think he'll tell us?", she asked, but the brunet wasn't sure. Atemu only told things when he wanted to or when he thought it was fun, but he was very good in keeping secrets otherwise. Hence why nobody else knew of his relationship with the Neko after all and Seto grumbled softly. Why had Atemu decided to tell him in the first place? Everyone knew the pale creature was worth more to their youngest sibling than anything else, after all, but to have an actual relationship with him... How was that even fair? Were they even able to view each other as an equal?

_Probably_, the brunet mused even though he wasn't sure how that was even possible. True, he had seen the Neko grow from something that wasn't sure if it should be allowed to live to a confident being agreeing with everything his youngest sibling did. Could that be considered equal or just a loyal devotion to a master that could do nothing wrong? As usual, Atemu had given him a permanent migraine and if Seto didn't know any better, the brat had decided to infiltrate within his corporation for he was just causing too much trouble to believe otherwise.

Though the thought of his company brought a whole new question into perspective. Why did Atemu want his new technology? What would he use it for? Why a new house, considering his sibling had appeared to be happy with the old ways of living for quite a long time. Seto had wanted to make a blooming paradise from the moment he had taken a hold upon his country and he had selected only the smartest people to live in the inner circle. Kisara kept herself busy with the hospital departments and their technology, which was currently the best in the world. Yes, they lacked in magic proportions, but that was an easy price to pay considering their country was greater than those from his siblings.

True, there was always the thought in mind of them invading, but the anti-magic crystals worked better with each passing day, especially on their weakest siblings. Only Atemu's own amulet was hard to reconstruct, but that was why they had an alliance and only if he screwed up really bad would the tanned demon destroy him completely, which was possibly the only reason he hadn't told Kisara the secret just yet. She was his wife and he had to provide for her. If he would gather Atemu's anger upon them, he would have failed her most and that was unacceptable for it meant he would lose her. She was crazy sometimes and perhaps just as deranged as all of them, but she was still his wife and Seto loved her.

Bristling softly as his mind was occupied with mushy things instead of the discussion he knew was going to be a pain, the brunet demon looked down to see the primitive little village coming into view. Atemu really liked it old-school, but then again, the taller male was sure it had everything to do with protecting those he cared about. If he wanted it, Seto was sure his youngest brother could make a city equalling his own. With skyscrapers, hospitals, state of the art technology, a developed educational system and with workers that were capable of building a proper home. If anything, more people from Atemu's cities moved to his own because they could have it better.

"_That doesn't matter to me. If anything, it means there are less people I need to kill after they tried to commit a crime_", had the answer been when Seto had asked about the migration months ago. Not that it mattered, considering there were plenty of people migrating into Atemu's country from other unsafe ones, but it should still be addressed. After all, he had blocked migration a few years ago, just because there were more people than he could feed. Atemu's country was at least safe, for those unwilling to learn more than they could. What went on in his brother's head by requesting his help? It was something Seto couldn't shake, not even when they had already landed and were greeted by the pair. As usual, Yami was standing behind Atemu, his face showing he was glad both Seto and Kisara could come. Normally, it was blank, but Seto had learned to discover the multiple persona's the Neko could portray.

Looking at him more closely, while Kisara smiled at him in greeting, Seto frowned even more than usual. Was he glowing? He seemed rather happy and pleased with himself, while waiting for the two siblings to arrive. It wasn't until crimson eyes turned to him that Seto realised he had been staring, though it also gave him the immediate feeling Atemu was watching him. The tanned demon was like a giant eagle, ready to swoop down at any moment if something went wrong with the added sharp talons for show. Aside from that, even the shadows were thick and threatening which made Seto wonder if it had been wise to come. Not that Atemu being threatening was different than usual, but it seemed heightened. Why had the younger one invited him if he didn't want him here?

"Now will you tell us what happened that made you disappear from the face of the world?", Seto asked as he crossed his arms and came down to business. He had little time to spare considering his company could be overrun by monkeys in the next minute or so. Which was ridiculous... it was already overrun by monkeys, but without him, they'd make things worse than they already were. Rose-red eyes merely stared at him and Seto could feel his anger rising at the amusement he could read within them.

"Why, dear brother... were you worried?", the tanned demon asked and he almost chuckled when he could see Seto wanted to roll his eyes. Not that Atemu was up for any chit-chat, but he would play along for a mere moment. The sooner both his siblings were gone, the sooner Yami would be safe. Which was an odd thought, because he knew neither Seto or Kisara would hurt the man he loved, but it was still there, nestled safely in his mind. Their love-making and his feeding from yesterday had greatly improved the stability of his nightmarish thoughts, but he wouldn't feel comfortable until both the kittens were born and his beloved would be safe.

"Definitely", Kisara answered before Seto could open his lips and Atemu couldn't help but smirk in amusement as he watched his older sibling glare at the woman.

_Traitor!_, echoed through Seto's mind as his ice-blue eyes continued to glare at his wife, who merely smiled sweetly as she played with the end of her braid. The brunet knew he should have reacted sooner to Atemu's taunt, though he hadn't been paying attention as his mind had been swallowed up by the fact his brother didn't seem interested in any kind of game at the moment. He had taunted and he still had that amused smirk on his infuriating lips, but normally he would have continued.

"To saturate your curiosity, simply follow me to my office", Atemu said while still smirking and black ears perked up when the tanned demon turned to walk away. Yami followed with the shadows curling around his frame as if they warned off any intruder from coming closer and Seto had no wish to have his brains fried just yet. At an appropriate distance, he followed, with Kisara pursing her lips slightly. Her blue eyes gazed around the garden, halting momentarily upon Mai who was horse riding in the distance. A spear flew from her hand and the white-haired woman smiled happily when it hit its target perfectly. If only it had been a criminal, that would have made everything a lot better, yet, Kisara frowned slightly at the new thought.

Now, they hadn't been here for a few weeks, which was not unusual considering all of them were very busy, but something was different. As she gazed through the garden while following Atemu towards his office, she didn't see just Mai. The new one with Ishizu's brother was there as well, holding hands and looking quite comfortable. Far more than should be and Kisara frowned some more. There was something going on and she couldn't pinpoint what exactly, which frustrated her. It was the same as in her medical career, though when she was at the hospital, she could tear people apart to find out what was wrong. The off-chance of Atemu being pleased with her running amok on his living grounds were very slim and she knew how cruel he could truly be.

Her frown deepened as it was eerily silent in the house while they entered. It was uncommon for her younger brother to put up a whole fanfare, but normally at least someone would greet them. The shadows were once again thick and threatening, possibly watching their every step and Kisara refrained from shuddering while she couldn't stop the goosebumps. She wondered what had happened for the house to become this weird and she sighed softly as she settled down in her seat at the conference table. Yami was offered a seat as well, which was odd, because normally he wasn't present. True, occasionally he was, but now it seemed even far more important.

"Speak", Seto ordered and Kisara glanced at her husband, easily spotting his uneasiness. So did Atemu and the tanned demon chuckled softly as he got comfortable.

"Uneasy, Seto? Don't worry, there is no planned maiming today. Just a chat between us about what I want and how to pay you properly", Atemu said though he received a glare from Seto at those words. In answer, he gave a slight shrug.

"True, many things have changed and I am sure you've noticed. The shadows are keeping a more prominent watch, especially after the attack on Yami's life. Not that you will miss her, but Anzu is no longer among us and to be honest, I wouldn't know where she is at the moment either. Not that I care, she tried to kill my possession and has therefore been rightfully punished", the tanned demon continued and Seto rose an eyebrow. Atemu merely chuckled. "Obviously, she has not succeeded", were the next words, though the tanned demon was long glad she hadn't. If so, this whole talk about building a new house would not be happening. Perhaps the demolition of the world would have been the talk of the day, until he had finally succumbed to his grief. From his sibling's eyes he could see they were thinking the same and that was good. It was better they feared him than believed for him to be an easy prey. There was only one certified person left who would find her death in his home as soon as she dared to set foot inside, although Atemu certainly hoped she would never come. His beloved and their kittens would be safer if she just stayed away.

"Will you take another wife?", Kisara asked carefully, though rose-red eyes were blank as they looked at her while Atemu shook his head.

"No, especially not after this. They are easily influenced by others and I will not risk Yami's life again. Whomever wants to present their woman to me will be turned down _kindly_", the youngest sibling answered and Kisara pursed her lips as she knew the tanned demon was merely joking. He was not kind to those he did not like and even them were treated to a mere touch of the real emotion. No, most of it was reserved for his Neko and even though Kisara could not understand why, she had accepted it. All she wondered was if Seto did, considering he had been muttering in his sleep for ages to come after Atemu had apparently revealed it to him. It had completely confirmed her own suspicions, while everyone thought women were crazy, but that was also the reason she hadn't bothered her husband with the new revelation either. She just wondered if Atemu had the guts to tell her as well or if he believed to keep her in the dark for the rest of their lives?

"Is Yami all right now?", she asked softly while glancing at the pale Neko whom seemed to be happy he was with them. Though his mask was blank, probably from mimicking Atemu for all these years, his crimson eyes were gleaming while he gently caressed a body of black shadows upon his lap. How he could be so calm around them was still beyond her, though she could make a few guesses. Perhaps he was brainwashed by the shadows completely, for example, but she was wise enough not to say anything.

"He's doing better, though still recovering. Yet, that is not why you are here. I have decided upon building a new home and I am not satisfied with my own workers for believing they can finish the job. Seto, you said you could put your best team on it. What do you want to know?", Atemu asked and the brunet refrained from sighing as the subject was changed so suddenly. Yet, he understood as he glanced once more at Yami, before letting his ice-blue eyes fall back upon his younger sibling.

"What do you have in mind? What do you want to build?", the brunet asked and he _almost_ rolled his eyes when the shadows slithered across the table dramatically. Yet, the imprint they left behind was most interesting and Seto wished he could duplicate the effect with his own technology. The image was in 3D and it showed the entirety of Atemu's country.

"Well, I have been thinking. You once mentioned the migration from my country to yours because the technology was better. I am still very happy those who left stayed away, but since you closed your borders, mine are filling up with masses of people who want to get into your country and apparently they are smarter than they look", Atemu said as he let the shadows illuminate the area he was speaking of. Seto glanced at the area and nodded. He had noticed as well, though there was little he was willing to do about it. Looking back up at Atemu, he saw the scheming eyes at work.

"Obviously I will need to pay you more, but there is a plan I have in mind. How about we change the border region? Your cities will be praised for their hard work in raising my 'silly' villages from the ground and into the sky, but I presume I should treat them better or else they'll overrun you", the tanned demon continued while the shadows changed the image and showed the area as it was currently and what Atemu hoped to get out of it.

"I have plenty of precious metals and other things the villages need, as well as good farmers for the food production. What they need from you is the knowledge how to become great. Though don't get me wrong, I'm not planning to turn my whole land into the jungle you've created. But to aid the border and to strengthen it, this is my initial idea", Atemu said and Seto glanced back at the images again. If he would accept the offer, it would certainly help in the crime rate as well as in the development of their lands. But, was he willing to share?

"I thought you wanted to change your house?", he asked and Atemu smirked as the shadows slithered across the table once more to change the vision before them. It was the house in it's current state and a new idea was projected next to it. The surrounding area had been changed as well and the village looked more lively than it actually was. If he looked closely, it appeared as if the homes had been redone as well. Everything, from the streets to the homes and the gardens.

"Don't get me wrong, what I prefer is a wasteland surrounding my house and gardens before I set foot in a village, but unfortunately we need to eat and that creates a market. With the market comes people and to be fairly honest, there are shops in my village that flourish quite well even though they are far away from any kind of technology. But, I also realise I have been abandoning them, so they could use some help in redoing their homes to make them more sturdy and what-not", Atemu said as he waved his hand and the home he wanted came into view.

There had already been some more changes to it than the initial plan, as the hospital area had become bigger and more closed-off from the rest of his grounds, yet, there was a safe pathway for Ishizu to go back and forth. The section of the house he wanted for himself was mostly cut off as well and completely private so no one could look inside. Basically, there were two homes upon his plot right now, connected only through a hallway and the shared kitchen with attached dining room. The home now looked like an 'L' with in the middle the corridor leading to a thick 'I'-shaped building that was reserved for the pets. The garden was turned upside down as well, though the stables had remained in their own place. The courtyard was now perfectly in the middle, with the gardens and swimming pool near the 'I'-shaped building. The private gardens were situated along the long side of the 'L' and the shorter shapes were both a hallway leading to the throne room on the far right and the office on the left side. Beyond the office were his private chambers.

"It looks amazing. Though, you have now completely isolated yourself. Why?", Kisara asked and Atemu looked at her.

"Because I don't want my wives, never have and you know that. Things are changing and after five years of pretending, I think I'm through with that game. They are to lead their own lives. Currently, Mana and Malik are trying to figure out what it is to love. Maybe my other wives will want to partake in that particular game as well, though I have no use for them. They are mine and fall under my protection, but within this home, they are to take charge of their own lives. Hence why I've build the small hospital. The villagers that I do have need a place to go to and I am willing to offer that to them. A new form of income, so to speak", the tanned demon clarified and Seto nodded. He could understand that. Truthfully, he could understand everything, except for why his brother would allow for those two youngsters to mingle and reproduce.

"You would need a lot of my technology and best people to accomplish everything, Atemu. That will have a price I'm not sure you can pay", Seto muttered, though he was aware his sibling would be able to double the price if necessary. Especially when Atemu rose his eyebrow in mocking question which had the brunet snorting softly. "Obviously we will have to concentrate some more on our borders and what the price of that will be, even though we will work closely together. Your magic can eliminate everything after all and will work much faster than any kind of machinery. Plus we will need to work out our plans when I have agreed with your ridiculous idea. As for your home, that shouldn't pose a problem, though where will you and your household stay for the time being?", Seto asked and Atemu smiled as he had anticipated that question.

"My workers can build accommodations that will we inhabit temporary. Once they are finished, I will destroy pretty much everything with my magic so your workers can build me my new home. Would that be to your satisfaction?", Atemu asked, his smile turning into a smirk as he watched Seto with a gleam in his rose-red eyes. He was glad to hear his brother was at least a little interested in their borders and wished to speak of it further at a later date. It was also amusing to see his older sibling gaze at his home, as if he was calculating a price, though they both knew they could come to an easy agreement.

"How about lunch first?", he asked and black-ears perked up at the mentioning of food while Kisara had the decency to blush as her stomach growled. Both her sibling turned to look at her with a smirk, but she smacked the taller one of the two with a snort. "Excellent", Atemu said as he rose from his seat, followed by his visitors and beloved, while the shadows wiped the table clean of their images. It had taken a good deal of persuasion so they wouldn't show anything macabre during the meeting, hence why Yami had been caressing them during the whole ordeal as that had been their desired wish.

"Shall we move to the courtyard? The fresh air might be nice", Atemu said and Kisara had to agree. Being in an office day in and out, may it be at the medical centre she worked at or while currently visiting Atemu, it was still not her cup of tea without a proper break. Therefore she was glad to get out of the house and into the courtyard where she stretched her limbs and took a deep gulp of fresh air. Plus, if she didn't look at the dungeon's entrance for a mere moment, she was able to enjoy the view. Butterflies and bees were going through the flowers in search of honey and the silver-haired woman smiled as she gazed at them.

The wooden table and comfortable chairs were provided to them by the shadows, though Seto was wary at first as he glanced at the object. Atemu merely laughed as he sat down with Yami at his side while food was presented before them. Fish, poultry and deer were the main picks, together with fresh fruits or vegetables, bread rolls, rice, baked potatoes and soup. Kisara happily helped herself to some deer while Seto couldn't help himself as he continued to glance around the table. The shadows, however, were once again focused completely upon Yami and when truly nothing happened, the brunet settled down for a nice meal.

When Atemu perked up and smirked, however, did his inner alarm go off with a howling sound. As if the tanned demon was expecting something to happen and Seto glared at him because he wanted to enjoy this meal in a peaceful setting. Just, for once in a lifetime, he wanted to eat normally at his sibling's house without the added talk of shredding prisoners apart or maiming someone to see how much blood they could spill before dying. And he definitely didn't want his brother to strike up a conversation with his wife about her time at the hospital either. Not right now, _not ever, _because there were already enough unwanted conversations at home concerning puss, blood, gore, removed limbs and incurable diseases.

Barely, only barely, did Seto refrain from groaning and closing his eyes when karma hit him. He would accept every bit of the conversation at home than what had just presented itself. "Vivian, what an _unpleasant_ surprise", were Atemu's dark words as the tanned demon rose from his seat. Black ears flattened themselves as Yami was blanketed by the shadows as much as possible while Seto and Kisara turned in their seats to look at their other sibling. Kisara sighed softly while taking a bite from her meal as she knew it could be the last one when she saw the murderous gleam in her sibling's dark rose-red eyes. There had only been one occasion she had seen that glance from up close and it brought back memories of Otogi's blood plastered against the palace walls as well as the wounds he had carried at the time. True, _that _brother had been an idiot and so was Vivian, for why would she come here without reason?

"Where is Anzu?", the pale woman demanded and Kisara looked at her a little more closely. Vivian's black hair was up in buns, the way it usually was and she wore a skin-tight dress which covered her from the neck towards her ankles. Not that the dress left something to the imagination and Kisara rolled her eyes as she took another bite and watched Atemu stalk towards Vivian. The taller woman pretended not to notice, though from where he stood, the tanned demon could see the fear forming in her eyes.

"Anzu? I don't know, but perhaps you can enlighten me, Vivian... What happens when you touch and try to hurt my possession?", Atemu asked as if he was talking about the weather and his sister snorted.

"Touch your possession? I have done no such thing and neither would Anzu! She's a delicate woman who doesn't want any kind of contact with what you call yours", Vivian replied and Kisara pursed her lips at the carefully chosen words. They all knew exactly what the black-haired woman thought of the Neko, but thankfully she was wise enough not to anger Atemu any further than he already was. The shadows thickened some more, however, and Kisara felt the goosebumps rising. She was always in for a good maiming, but this one wouldn't be pleasant if Atemu wouldn't be reasonable. Which he wasn't... if one touched his possession, the little reason he had went out the window.

"Who said you touched him? All I wanted to know is if you knew what would happen if you do touch what I call mine. If you're looking for your dear Anzu, I'm afraid you'll have to ask the shadows to her whereabouts, though I am afraid little is left of her", Atemu answered and he growled softly as he took another threatening step towards Vivian. This woman dared to come to him? She dared to laid eyes upon his beloved? Growling a little louder with the shadows thickening some more, the tanned demon stepped in her line of sight. Even though he was not as tall as her, he did gather all of Vivian's attention thanks to the threatening mood of the shadows.

"_You killed her?!_", Vivian shrieked in disbelieve and Atemu rose his eyebrow with a snort.

"The same I'll do to you", he promised as the black swirl of magic covered his eyes. How dare this creature hurt their beloved? How dare this file being think she could win? They could read it in her mind, how she had planted the silly idea in Anzu's mind that to conquer their master, the girl had to kill their treasure.

"You will not!", was the call and Atemu chuckled darkly as he could feel how Vivian summoned her magic to make her escape. The shadows thickened however and they cackled as their master laughed.

"Do you not see how strong the shadows truly are, Vivian? Have you not learned from Akefia or Otogi? Have you not yet learned that if I wanted to have the world to myself, I would have it? The shadows are ever growing and far more powerful than you. They let you in, but you won't escape me. I will have my vengeance. You used Anzu in your own little game, but you lost it. _I win_", Atemu hissed softly and Vivian shrieked as he shadows slithered across the ground. She summoned her own magic again, which was stronger than of any other previous vile demons they had fought, but it still made the tanned demon laugh.

Unlike normal magic, his grew with the passing of each second. Yes, they got hurt by her magic and would sometimes crawl to Yami for comfort, though they fought and ate the offered violence as well. Growling when he had enough of her futile attempts, Atemu summoned the silver blade the shadows always carried with them. It was the new one, the gift from their beloved and the shadows purred as it would taste Vivian's blood soon. Darting through the magic as he stalked forward, he let the shadows move him closer before he touched the blade against Vivian's neck.

"_Please, _don't move. I'd hate to kill you easily", he purred as her magic faltered while she glared at him. There was fear though, delicious fear and the shadows purred softly as they touched upon the piece of filth amongst them. She shuddered when the knife was slowly removed, only for Atemu's hand to replace it, his fingers tight around her neck and she gasped in surprise. The shadows coiled around her limbs in order to drag her down towards the ground as they ripped her dress along the seams. She struggled and her nails dug into Atemu's fingers as they tried to claw his hand away from him before the shadows took a firm hold of the hands to bind them together in front of her chest.

Fearfully, she stared into the dark, nearly black, rose-red eyes while she gasped for breath. He was murderous and deep down, she knew she had made a mistake somewhere. She wondered what as goosebumps appeared on her skin when he chuckled darkly.

"Do you know what my possession went through? Do you know what your whores go through?", Atemu asked his sibling as he tilted his head. The shadows hummed softly eagerly as they slithered around Vivian's head and softly penetrated her mind through her skin.

"_No_", she choked out and Atemu laughed as he threw her onto the ground. She coughed and gasped for breath while trying to get away from him as far as possible when her throat was released. The silver blade returned, however, and the tanned demon could hear his lover purr ever so softly while he stalked towards the trembling pale woman. "Then perhaps you'd like a taste?", he questioned, though Vivian shook her head. She screamed, however, when her body began to burn with pain because her insides were twisted as if they were stabbed by a knife and she writhed on the ground as the shadows assaulted her mind.

Was this what Otogi had felt when he had been tortured to near death? The invisible cuts upon her body, the painful spasms of her muscles or the the screams in her head. Vivian cried out at the sharp pain from her kidneys and it was a pain mimicked as well as enlarged while the shadows took their time. They made her heart skip a beat, her skin throb and burn with pain while their master twirled the knife in his hand. The shadows purred as he continued to watch while their shadow puppet finally made it out of the dungeon for this special occasion. They would feast upon her, of this they were sure, but first... some real fun and they duplicated the pain from the raped whore she had kicked away in the past when that one had pleaded for mercy.

There would be no leniency, no mercy and no hope. All of that would be destroyed and the shadows pulled Vivian from the floor into a position upon her knees. Again, the silver blade twirled in skilful hands and the shadows purred as they continued to protect their beloved. He was still caressing them, while his crimson eyes were fixated upon the tortured piece of filth. The other two siblings were turned away slightly, though they understood their master's reasoning. Nobody would get away with hurting their beloved for he was their constant, yet, the shadows growled as the screams stopped.

"Release me!", Vivian barked, trying to gain a certain strength from within both her body and mind, which the shadows knew she would never find. They would eat every last bit of hope, every last bit of good feeling this piece of filth carried and they made her scream as they made her mind believe it was tortured physically. Stretching her arms away from her body, the wooden cutting block was presented before their master who smiled eerily and they fastened her hands onto it.

"Would you like to feel what Anzu felt before she died?", Atemu hissed in the presented ear softly with his smirk broadening as he lifted the blade and set it against on of Vivian's perfectly manicured fingers. Tears were already streaming down her face as she gave another scream of pain, before shaking her head as she pleaded for everything to stop.

"Do you listen when they plead for you to stop? Did you even once thought you should have stopped after your initial idea of hurting my possession? Did you really think I would be _that_ stupid?", Atemu asked eerily, before he rose the silver blade and let it fall down in a quick motion. Vivian screamed before she could answer, which was far more enough to Atemu because he didn't need her words. All he wanted from her was her life, so he could make sure she wouldn't dare to hurt his beloved again. Nobody would ever hurt his kitten again and Atemu smirked as he wished he could offer the shadows more to eat than this sickeningly slender body.

Again, he cut a finger off, though the blood was not burned away this time like it had been with Anzu. In Vivian's mind, perhaps, though Atemu didn't care as she would die. _Today_. No more dangerous criminals in his city or surrounding his house. Everyone he caught, was to die. Just like that man from the market. No one who had tempered with him would get out of their punishment alive. _Nobody_ and especially not his most hated sister.

Vivian screamed again as he cut another finger off, just as slowly as he had wished for Anzu's fingers to be cut off. His wives had been too merciful, but he wouldn't be like that with his sibling. She had played a dangerous game, she had tried to kill his kitten, and for that she would pay. Then again, he loved to hear her scream at his mercy and he chuckled darkly as he reached the thumb. Cutting it off, he started on her second hand afterwards. Never again would she make a poison, never again would she touch her whores, never again would he have to look upon her and the thought alone made him smirk in glee.

Blood spurt forth from her torn veins while the shadows continued to assault her mind with pain. They curled around her body and cut the skin as they seemed fit in order to slither inside. Organs blackened at their touch while her yellow dress was soaked with whatever she had to loose. As the dark tendrils nipped at her skin they left small bite marks before they enjoyed her next scream. They enjoyed it to bring her mental pain, to let her feel what others felt because of her orders. Misery upon misery was repaid to her, though most of all the pain from their beloved.

The soft cackle and the blood made Seto put down his lunch. Not even his coffee could entice him while he couldn't help but glance at the Neko seated opposite of him. The black ears were perked up in interest with the crimson eyes focused upon the slaughtering, because that is what it was. The brunet frowned in slight concern when he could see Yami nibbling on his chicken curry while he purred audibly and for a moment, Seto wondered who was more deranged. His sibling or the Neko who stood at his side... Not that it mattered, considering his own wife was staring at the whole incident with a certain interest as well, though not like the Neko did. No, even Kisara was more sane currently than the creature and Seto tried to think of better times. Especially those wherein he was away from all of this blood and inside a sleek office designed to his liking.

The new laughter was even more disturbing and against his will did ice-blue eyes turn towards Atemu who was merely watching his screaming sister. The look in his eyes was still dark, but he was truly enjoying this as he looked down upon her writhing form. Blood coated her face as the shadows had feasted upon it and Atemu's dagger had been replaced by a bloodied axe. Ten fingers and two hands had fallen to the ground while blood poured upon it and Atemu snorted as he raised the axe again only to swing it down at one of her feet. Maybe he was enjoying this a little too much, but he was finally getting rid of her. Finally she would no longer try to look down upon him or threaten his beloved and at the thought, he smirked. Giving the weapon to the shadow puppet, he let the shadows clean his hands, before he knelt down at Vivian's side. For a small moment she was given a break, just so he could listen to her painful gasps for air.

"You bore me, Vivian, and do you know what I do with boring things? _I get rid of it_. You're life is no more and you will never again bother me nor my possession. I have laughed a your misfortune and I will continue to do so until after you have long since passed. You failed yourself, you did not think of the strength my magic has and now, it will give me the greatest thing of life you will never have. Heirs, of my own flesh and blood carried by the only one I love. _Yami_", he whispered eerily into her ear so no one else could hear it, before he rose with a smirk on his lips. One more moment did he glance at her, not sure if his message got through, but it felt awfully good to say it either way. Chuckling softly, Atemu turned to walk back towards the table where his beloved was still covered by the shadows and protected from any kind of harm which eased Atemu greatly while he mentally ordered for the shadows to continue.

The pale Neko still purred while his eyes continued to watch Vivian with interest. She had been given a brief reprieve, one wherein Atemu returned to his side and it was a shame he couldn't kiss him, but Yami vowed to do so when they were private again. Vivian's gasps for air where heard through the silent as well as tense air surrounding the table and Yami had to do everything in his power not to smirk at Seto's uncomfortable expression. As he sat down, Atemu snapped his fingers, and the whip his puppet had been holding swooshed down in a condemning arc. That alone made Yami's entire day and the Neko continued to purr as he watched the show unfold before him.

"You just had to torture her, didn't you? I was enjoying lunch... why couldn't you just send her off to come back later?", Seto growled as his younger sibling made himself comfortable again and took a calm bite of his bread roll. Atemu merely rose an eyebrow and snorted softly.

"Absolutely not. She tried to kill my possession and I would never let go of an opportunity like this. The shadows will torment her until I'm sick of it. But you may always come back later?", Atemu asked, before he focused his attention back upon the sister he was torturing with slow and painful whips. Her fingers and hands were gone, her eyes had been taken from her and her tongue had been eaten from her mouth. The shadows were torturing her and her screams continued to sound across the whole garden, but he enjoyed it that way. Seto glared at him, however, and rolling his eyes, the tanned demon gave the mental order towards his dark magic.

The sun gleamed off the blade as the puppet rose the axe. Vivian was silent, until the shadows rearranged her body and she started to struggle. She couldn't see nor could he beg for her life and Atemu chuckled softly as he picked up his goblet of wine and took a sip. The axe swooped down and Seto's glare hardened, before the screams were no more. It was beautiful to see the sharp edges cut through the slender neck and to hear the bones break apart. It was beautiful to see the way the mutilated head rolled across the stone floor, prior to coming to a halt with the lips apart in a silent scream. What made it even more beautiful was the sound of Yami's happy purr, exactly the one he made if he wanted to pounce on a prey or play with a thread of yarn.

"Better?", Atemu asked as he momentarily caressed his kitten's black ear, if only to make sure his beloved would stay seated while overcoming his suddenly playful mood. He could see Kisara tilting her head, but she said nothing while Seto was growling in rage.

"What was that for? Now we are one step closer to a throne I do not want to possess! What will you tell father? If he decides to punish you, there will be no new home nor better controlled borders!", the tall brunet barked as he slammed his fist on top of the table. The shadows thickened as he did while crimson eyes glanced at him in surprise. Atemu merely snorted in answer.

"If father comes to my door, I will happily give him the same treatment he has given all of us while we were growing up. Vivian had it coming, she tried to hurt my possession while _everyone_ is warned not to do so. She was simply too stupid to heed my warning and is therefore unfit to rule her own country or have the privilege of living. Our dear brother Akefia sits at the throne and Vivian would have never made it to that special city in the first place. Even Marik is more fit to join our brother where we do not want to go ourselves. Your arguments are completely invalid and overruled", was the too-calm-for-comfort reply. Seto continued to glare at his younger brother while he couldn't believe his ears.

"So, who's next? Otogi? Will you start preying on the whole family? Just because you love your Neko?", the brunet ground out and rose-red eyes flashed dangerously. At the last second Seto had made sure to say 'Neko' instead of 'cat', though he knew he shouldn't have said anything at all. Feeling his magic crackle underneath his skin, the taller demon was ready though. Atemu would not get to him that easily, though Kisara sighed loud and placed her goblet back on the table with a loud thump.

"Will you two children stop it? You're fighting over a dead piece of meat that is already rotten to the core. Grow up!", she exclaimed and stared at both men challengingly. Seto would give her an ear-full later, she knew that, but Atemu merely glared at her. The look was cold and murderous, but he slightly tilted his head as if he was listening. His hand was still caressing Yami's ear, though it currently served the purpose to remain calm himself.

"What is done, is done. Vivian is dead, but the Kingdom won't feel that. Land will be sold and divided, precious metals will be hunted, but at least Atemu got his vengeance. Vivian had been warned and if she would have touched you, Seto, I would have murdered her as well. There is _no need_ to be worried concerning father, Atemu can take him. He has done so once and he will do so again, so, I don't even think father will come. He's frightened of Atemu", Kisara said and she snorted softly after her little speech. Atemu refrained from smirking, considering his sister had just given the green light for killing their most annoying sibling. Seto was still grumbling however, and the tanned demon couldn't help but play with his silver blade some more.

"I agree, though perhaps you will allow for me too cut out Seto's tongue? He did go against our agreement of not telling a soul of the sensitive subject he has spoken of just now", Atemu said as he twirled the blade around in his hand. The tall demon swallowed thickly, before freezing when a tanned hand swooped down without a warning and stuck the blade into the wooden surface of the table. Right between his long fingers, which were trembling every so slightly while the brunet tried to keep his cool.

"_Never_ again spill the secret from your lips or else I will remove and burn everything that you touched, owned and are. I will even burn you if I must", Atemu hissed threateningly, before he retrieved his knife and used it to cut a small piece of his deer. Seto didn't say anything, neither did Kisara, because the threat was clear. Atemu was letting them off right now, but wouldn't do so next time and the tanned demon smiled at the soul carried his way.

"Keep it", he muttered and the white orb disappeared in the many thick tendrils of his magic. Slowly, they curled up on Yami's lap again, where they purred as the shadow puppet left the courtyard. The body and the blood were gone as well, while shadows slithered over the stone floor. When they were done eating their fill, nothing of the torture could be seen which was as it should be and Seto took a deep breath before he tried to get back to eating his lunch. His brother was sick and the brunet was sure something awful had been whispered into Vivian's ear, even though he hadn't heard what it had been. It was all over very quickly... too quickly, unlike with Tamil, and Seto couldn't help but linger upon the thought a moment longer.

"Would you like to make another appointment for us meeting concerning our borders, or do you want to peak of them right now?", Atemu suddenly asked and ice-blue eyes locked with rose-red. Seto blinked slowly, before he pursed his lips.

"It would be wise to make another appointment, Atemu, as there are a lot of things that need to be put on paper concerning our borders. Our expectations as well as what can and cannot be done to the lands we both own. I do agree that something needs to be done and that an alliance is the best course of action, but perhaps another time, though I would like to discuss your new home a little more this afternoon", Seto answered slowly and Atemu nodded. Truth be told, he was not going to leave Yami right now to look at the borders and he wasn't sure if he should take his lover with him at all when he would leave. What if the kittens would suddenly decide to come after all? Even though it wasn't their due date just yet, what if something would go wrong?

"Certainly. Let's get ourselves a deal concerning that subject. It will be most pleasing", the tanned demon purred and Seto smirked as he knew it would be. His brother may be deranged and insane, but his deals were more than satisfying.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Only three more chapters to go, it's going so quickly now! Thank god we're rid of Vivian and if you noticed, then yes, Seto refers to Yami as an 'it' sometimes and sometimes he does not. Simply because he doesn't deem Yami as worthy as much as Atemu does, but he also doesn't want to lose his head. **

**Also, yes, Kisara had already guessed there was a 'special' relationship between Atemu and Yami, which was only confirmed because Seto talks in his sleep. That's why she didn't ask him about it ;)**

**Anyway, as some of you may have noticed, I have been deleting some of my old stories. No need to fear, they have been taken down for either a good clean-up or a complete rewrite. A new idea has been born, hopefully it will stay alive. That's it for now, though and I hope to see you all back in chapter 26. Byebye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and first, I want to thank _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Koobre_ for reviewing the previous chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, although rest can be assured, Seto will not end up on the chopping block ;) Though... will he ever get the rest he deserves? **

**Who knows? Well... I do, but that's beside the point. Enjoy this chapter wherein a lot happens and Yami's 'hormones' drive him absolutely crazy. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 26**

/\/\/\/\/\

Closing the door behind himself gently, there was a soft sigh as Atemu stretched his arms above his head and Yami smiled as he leaned against the wooden object. Today had been tiring, with Seto and Kisara coming over as well as the torture session. He could see it when his beloved demon put off his shoes at last and discarded his vest as well. The upper garment was eaten immediately by the shadows, though Yami was not sure if it actually disappeared or was just kept within the tendrils for 'safe-keeping'. They kept circling around him as well and he knew why, as he softly laid his hand against his abdomen. He was tired too and wished he could just sleep.

Seto and Kisara had decided to stay for the night and after an uneventful dinner, Atemu and him had finally been able to retreat to their chambers. Deep down, the pale Neko was afraid the kittens would change a lot in their usual habits of Yami being with Atemu, but the best part of that was that their beloved would always come back to them. He couldn't wait to be found sleeping with their children with the sun shining on their resting forms while Atemu sought peace and tranquillity at their side. Even though it would mean he was away from his lover for longer period of times, the kittens would be worth it. Yet, he'd miss the tanned demon terribly, of that he was sure.

Walking over towards Atemu who had settled down at his desk and was now forming a plan together with the shadows concerning their border, Yami gently let his hands slide over the tense broad shoulders. Rose-red eyes turned to him and he folded his ears in content as he was able to nuzzle his lover fondly. "Just a little more", were Atemu's soft words and the Neko hummed softly while he continued to rub his thumbs across tight muscles.

"Only a little, because you need your rest after avenging me. You were brilliant today, Até. Like a real guardian you stood up for me and I'm glad we are finally rid of that woman. Did she really just come over to see if her little plan had succeeded?", Yami whispered as he kissed his lover's brow softly. Atemu rumbled softly as he thought back upon that moment with a smirk on his lips, because the sight of her blood upon the stones of his courtyard had been a mesmerising sight.

"Yes, though that shows how stupid she was. She did not learn from Akefia nor Otogi. Then again, I had sort-of invited her to come over because Anzu wanted to spend time with her. Now, they can spend all the time in the afterlife together. Were you pleased?", he asked back with a small smile and happily accepted the offered kiss to his lips. Crimson eyes were gleaming with pride as they broke apart while Yami smiled warmly.

"_Very _and it was a shame both Kisara as well as Seto were present or else I would have happily taken you back to our chambers afterwards. Yet, even though your plan worked, you got bored with her quite easily. Did she not scream loud enough? Was she not satisfying?", the pale Neko wondered softly and Atemu turned in his seat to look at him some more while the shadows continued to write and draw upon the pieces of parchment upon the table. Slowly, the tanned demon lowered his gaze and gently laid his hands against Yami's abdomen.

"There has been a great change that made me look differently upon the session I would have in the dungeons. Where it was once a fun way to spend my time, it is now unimportant. It is now, more than ever, a way to protect you as well as to protect our unborn kittens. Torturing those with you at my side has been one of the best ways to get through the day in the past, but now... Now it no longer matters to me. Yes, I still want to spend my time with you, down there in order to please us both, but with the kittens coming... Something else has gotten my attention and I want to spend my time with you differently. There will still be torture with you by my side, but there will also be time with you spend anther way. Do you understand?", Atemu asked, though he knew he didn't need to. His kitten had always understood, his beloved had always stood by his side and had always made sure their time was not solely spend in his dungeons. Yet, he felt relieve wash over him when Yami continued to smile and softly kissed his forehead.

"That relieves me. I was afraid she had not been pleasing enough, after all, you prolonged the torture of that girlish demon in Tamil's country for as long as you could. Vivian, however, was over rather quickly. I was afraid she had done something wrong, but I am glad you just want to spend more time with me in our chambers. Especially because that means I will have you to myself some more while we watch over the kittens playing in the garden. I love you, Até", Yami whispered softly as he continued to nuzzle the top of Atemu's head, until the tanned demon rose from his chair slowly. Strong arms embraced him lovingly which made the pale Neko purr in content as he was enveloped by warmth and safety.

"Every part of me wants to spend more time with you, Kitten. Differently, from now on, because I love you too", Atemu promised and he smiled as he returned the purr, while the shadows stopped writing upon the papers. They hummed softly when finished with their task and gently, the tanned demon scooped his lover up to get them to bed. Yami continued to purr as his sleepiness washed over him, especially when his lover continued to hold him close as the latter pulled the covers up to their shoulders. Lips softly touched his forehead as tanned fingers caressed his ears and the black tail curled up in delight underneath the sheets.

"Will you accept Seto's proposal to visit the borders tomorrow?", Yami asked softly as he snuggled up to Atemu a little more while curling one of his legs around a tanned one. He wanted to be as close to his demon as was possible, because his lover would protect him like he always did. The shadows wished them both goodnight in their own macabre way while darkening the room with their presence at the same time his demon remained silent to think of a proper answer.

"Perhaps we can look at that in the morning. I am not comfortable with leaving you here or taking you with me and it depends on how you feel tomorrow. We both know your mood can swing somewhere in the middle of the night if it wants to", Atemu murmured while he settled down and sighed softly. He really didn't want to go, not while his beloved could still be in danger, but it would also be wise to go before the kittens were born. If they were, he didn't want any of his siblings near his home for at least a good couple of weeks. Not until he knew both his beloved and their children were completely fine and safe behind the doors of his chambers as well as his wall of dark magic.

"In the morning then", Yami sleepily replied and Atemu smiled as the Neko's breath slowly evened out. It had been the first day since the attack on his life in which his lover had been present to his negotiations for a full day, but they had both agreed upon it. He just hoped they had done well with the decision, especially because his lover had missed his catnap and was now overly tired. What if the whole ordeal had taken too much of a toll upon his body? What if they had pushed it too far?

The thoughts lingered as Atemu tried to fall asleep and he pulled Yami a little closer to his frame. He was glad his beloved was not as worried about the upcoming birth of their children as he was, even though the tanned demon was far more relaxed than before, it was still on his mind. He could still lose his beloved kitten, though he too had seen how the shadows had thickened over the past few days. They were with them at all times and it brought a certain kind of peace to his mind as well. Especially because the dark magic was watching over Yami, even more so than they already did normally and he was grateful to them for their caution. His beloved was safe and they continued to tell him so while they hung from the bedposts like black curtains.

Yet, it was a relieve to wake up the following morning with Yami spooned up against his chest and kneading the mattress beneath them while his eyelids were fluttering as he dreamed. Atemu smiled as he continued to watch the sight while his hand was softly stroking the pale abdomen where he could feel the warmth of their children. Would they be like his lover? Cute, strong, beautiful and confident? At the soft moan escaping his lover, Atemu chuckled softly while Yami pressed his back a little more against the warm chest behind him unconsciously and the tanned demon couldn't help himself as he kissed the offered shoulder softly.

He treasured this man whom was his sole reason for any kind of existence and even though he had to notify Akunamkanon of his sister's death, Atemu wasn't worried for it was as his sister had said. The ruling king was afraid of the tanned demon whom may have not come from his seed, but was Akunamkanon's creation still. Not that it mattered to Atemu, for he would protect his beloved and he would challenge his father if necessary, but without the amulet... the other men was nothing. The only subject they could agree upon was to be left alone and even if Akunamkanon would bother him, Atemu would leave. He would live everywhere with Yami and nobody would hurt his beloved or their children and he softly gave another kiss to the pale shoulder as he felt gratitude wash over him, while Yami rumbled and mewed in his sleep. The tanned demon smiled as he continued to caress the warm skin of his beloved, knowing full well the pale Neko made every day special and would stand by his side even though they might have to move to the countryside completely. Or the sea, Atemu would love the sea.

"Até...", was the soft mew as crimson eyes fluttered open. Claws were still kneading the mattress as Yami moaned again and shifted his hips ever so slightly. His tail curled up against his hip, before circling around a tanned arm while Atemu continued to caress him. He was sensitive this morning and his skin was set ablaze by mere kisses only and he mewed as he could feel the coil tightening. He also felt extremely good and softly he gasped for air as Atemu kissed his exposed neck.

"Good morning", the tanned demon whispered in the sensitive ear, while he continued his soft caresses and he chuckled when the pale Neko murmured something in return. Muscles tensed underneath pale skin slightly as claws sunk into the mattress and tore small holes into it while Atemu's hand moved down the abdomen towards lower regions. An appreciative moan fell passed pale lips as the warm hand circled a tense shaft and gave it soft, yet firm strokes.

"Até... Please", Yami mewed softly while bucking his hips as he wished to get more of that delicious feeling. He was burning and the sensation of his hot blood rushing through his veins was almost painful, especially because the firm strokes were driving him up the wall. Atemu also continued to kiss him softly and Yami gasped for air as he curled his claws a little deeper into the mattress beneath them while the coil tightened. As Atemu rumbled with another firm stroke, Yami cried out while his body trembled as his orgasm washed over him quicker than ever. Moaning softly while trying to catch his breath, the pale Neko continued to tremble as he enjoyed the feeling of Atemu's lips upon his sensitive skin once more.

Mewing softly as he came down from his high, Yami slowly rolled onto his back as he gazed at Atemu who rumbled in answer. Soft nuzzles and kisses were given to his hot skin, before one was given to his lips. A new moan escaped him as strong arms continued to embrace him and he wished he could hold onto this moment for a long time to come. He didn't want to meet Seto and Kisara, he didn't want to go to the breakfast table and he didn't want to let go of Atemu. He wanted the other to hold him and protect him while their bodies would join in passion.

Yet, as the kiss passed and his body calmed down a little, Yami was glad Atemu couldn't read his thoughts as it shifted to just wanting to be held in a protective embrace. His blood was still hot and his skin sensitive, but as he kissed his lover languidly, the pale Neko knew he just wanted to be with his demon without having to see anyone. Yet, even though it was not discussed between them, it was his wish for Atemu to see the border before the kittens were born as Yami wasn't sure if he would release his beloved if they had kittens. He wasn't even sure if he would allow for the demon to feed himself in the dungeons if the children would be born, for he wouldn't want to be away from his lover. Not now, not ever, and the pale Neko trembled while he was barely able to hold his nails back from digging into perfect tanned skin.

"Yami?", the soft baritone voice asked and black ears folded slightly as the pale Neko knew he was caught staring into space. He gently let his nails play with Atemu's shoulders, before he let his hands cup the handsome face.

"Just thinking... Why did you have to tease me this morning?", he asked as he tried to calm down and think of other things while pouting ever so slightly. He enjoyed Atemu's chuckle however while the latter nuzzled him lovingly.

"Because you were moaning so nicely as you dreamed. Should I not have helped you out?", was the teasing question and Yami gave his demon a slight shove, before he looked a little worried.

"Are you all right?", he asked, though he wasn't sure if he was up for any more than just a warm bath and some cuddling. Damn his mind and any kind of mood swing for ruining his lover's perfect morning. Obviously he would allow for Atemu to have his release if he needed it, but the pale Neko purred softly in gratitude when his demon merely smiled and said he was fine. That it was enough to see Yami in his blissful state.

"Besides, I can see your tired", were Atemu's soft words and the pale Neko sighed softly as he pulled his lover closer to his frame. He was tired, even though he had slept through the night, but he would not relinquish his beloved.

"Just a little, but Até? Can we go check the borders and then just return home? Can we get all of this over with, even if the kittens may not be born for months to come? They are hybrids after all, but I just want to be with you. I want Seto and Kisara to be satisfied, I want them to leave our home so I can have you to myself?", Yami whispered, knowing he was pretty demanding and that his wish may not be answered at all and he tensed slightly as Atemu sighed softly.

"We don't have to go out at all. Considering both my siblings know my love for you, especially because Kisara did not seem surprised by my brother's outburst, they would understand that I put you before anything else", Atemu said softly, but Yami shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't want you to postpone it. Seto is here right now and he has made time. Who knows when the next time will be he can see you again? What if the kittens will be there? I don't want him here when our children are", Yami whispered and he knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself. Not with this mood of wanting to be with his lover and not wanting to let go. He knew he could go without his lover, just like he had been last week wherein Atemu had gone to his office without him, but this time... it wouldn't settle in the pale Neko's mind that all would be well if Atemu left right now.

Again, Atemu sighed softly as he watched the new set of emotions unfold before his eyes. Where once his kitten had been at peace, a certain kind of panic roamed his eyes and he knew there was little he could do about that but support his beloved. A tendril slowly came up to Yami as well, as if to say they were there too, which had the pale Neko purr in response softly. Smiling, Atemu got up and lifted his lover from the bed gently.

"How about we take a nice long bath first before we doom the world with our presence?", he asked and against his initial mood, Yami laughed as he cuddled up to his demon happily. Somehow, the warm water was a gift from above while his lover washed him gently and the pale Neko purred as he felt the sponge rub against his sensitive skin in gentle strokes. They took their time and enjoyed each other's presence which left Yami purring softly as he relaxed. His mind was at peace and he had to laugh when Atemu frowned at his choice of breakfast that morning. A cod fish was taken apart piece by piece, before being added to crackers and blueberries.

"It is nice", Yami murmured softly as the nibbled on a blueberry, though Atemu merely chuckled while shaking his head in disbelieve. He was worried, however, when his lover put his shoes on and seemed to look at him expectantly. It worried, as well as confused him, to see the mood shift again so easily and he glanced at the shadows wondering if they knew truly knew what they were doing. Yet, once more they decided to ignore him and rose-red eyes gleamed before they turned back to Yami waiting for him.

"Are you sure?", Atemu asked, but he was given a bright smile prior to a soft, languid kiss on his lips.

"Yes, absolutely sure. You are with me, the shadows are with me and I'll be perfectly safe", the pale Neko whispered and the tanned demon nodded in agreement. He would keep his lover safe and if the mood would change again, they'd be able to go home immediately. The shadows purred as they gave agreeing images to his thoughts and even though he still felt uneasy, Atemu got himself ready while the black tendrils demanded Yami's attention. He vowed to keep an eye on his beloved, even though it was not the first time the moods would change so suddenly, but now they would leave the safe walls of their home. It would be different and gently, he pulled Yami a little closer as they left their rooms. The pale Neko gently shook his head as he kissed Atemu on the cheek, before he took his place behind the other man as they walked through the corridors. Just because Ishizu knew, or Seto or Kisara, didn't mean he wanted everyone else to find out as well. Maybe later, when he felt more comfortable at sharing, or never if it was up to his current mood. Atemu was his after all and the pale Neko was very unwilling to share what was his possession.

He smiled, however, when he saw both Seto and Kisara were already waiting for them in the courtyard where they had settled down on a stone bench in the sun. Kisara's silver-white hair was gleaming in the offered light and she was truly beautiful while her blue eyes settled upon the arriving young men. Seto snorted softly, as if he had been waiting there for an eternity, though the woman's smile told Yami the brunet was merely overreacting. He chuckled silently, as his voice was only for Atemu's ears while he slowly followed his lover towards the stables.

"Did you manage to write a list?", Seto asked to which Atemu nodded as he procured the pieces of paper his shadows had used to put his mind into words and drawings. The images were a mere black and white, with the border illuminated while cities that did not yet exist had been created. Seto took the pieces of paper to examine them and he nodded slowly as the list was reasonable. Hospitals, homes, education centres and work were on his top list as well. Fair trade of knowledge, technology and precious metals between the countries while a border patrol would be set up would also be necessary and again, the brunet nodded as he read the list. Communication would be key, especially if they would work together and he continued to nod slowly as they reached the stables.

"These terms are acceptable", he said softly as he looked at Kisara. "If we do build hospitals near the border, you will be in charge. No questions asked", were his next words and Atemu nodded.

"That would obviously be the finest choice. Though what do you propose for an army? There are enough warriors in my country, but _you_ need to teach them how to deal with weaponry. Obviously I can spend the gold for military units", Atemu offered and Seto looked at him, which was returned by two blank looks on nearly identical faces. It was still eerie, no matter he had seen it a million times before... Those faces carrying _that_ expression were given him the chills.

"As your gold will be obvious, so will be my weaponry. We will split the costs in half, considering they are our borders. Though I do propose we start in the middle and work towards the edges. Our army needs to be fully developed before we start uniting our cities near our sibling's borders", Seto muttered and Atemu nodded.

"That I agree upon. Shall we take to the sky?", Atemu asked as Osiris ruffled his scales while shaking his massive body. The Dragon stared at them with its two large mouths open and Atemu greeted the creature with a second breakfast as well as a stroke against the great warm head. Yami purred softly as he received a greeting as well from the large beast, before sitting down in the open claw. Seto and Kisara had already taken off and the red Dragon followed suite with his long body slithering through the sky as shadows clung to their master and beloved.

To say the border was a mess was an understatement and Seto knew he also had a hand in it. Refugees were crawling around the streets while the poor and unfortunate ones were trying to make a living. Demons who had some power were trying to control the cities and truthfully, the brunet hoped some of them would make up for a good beheading. Though he rather had it they would earn money for him as his lab rats, especially because he would need the gold. Fights were a thing of the day and Seto wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell from the city below them. He wasn't interested in saving all of these people, though it was to his best interest to have his border strengthened by both his and Atemu's alliance. He knew that and so did Kisara as she had persuaded him to accept the deal in the first place.

The wind passed his face as they moved towards the city that was far more developed than others and as they suspended in the air, he could see Atemu nodding his head towards the ground. He nodded his consent, before the Dragons got them down safely. From the hill they stood upon, they could look down upon the city and Atemu pursed his lips slightly. It was a little worse than he had anticipated, although better than most unfortunate villages they had seen on their flight towards this one. Of course, the shadows could simply obliterate everything in their path, but building everything back up would take time and if everything looked like this... it would take a long time.

"At least the dungeons will be filled to the brim", he commented softly and Seto snorted softly with a laugh.

"They would. As would mind, I suppose. They will work in the mines for me, however, unlike yours who will be put to death", Seto answered and Atemu shrugged slightly.

"They will die either way. Your punishment just takes longer. Yet, how do you want start? Where?", the tanned demon asked as the shadows procured a table. Seto looked at the black tendril near him warily, before he turned his eyes back upon the city.

"First of all your magic has to tear the whole place down. It's absolutely hideous and does not fit within the standards of my country. We will have to line out the place for your farmers, who will provide the city with food once they are capable. Until then, they will get food from both my side of the border as yours. The wall I've build over time will remain, though I can see an ornamental arch so that people may cross over the border freely", Seto said and he gave a glance at the table as the shadows drew everything he had said in beautiful images. It was eerie to know a destructive magic like themselves were capable of doing these things and Seto sighed softly as he gazed ahead again. If only they could do it in real-life as well...

"So, we will have to find out where the best land is to farm, while we turn these dirt paths into roads. We will build apartments and refugee centres on the outskirts, provide people with work while we'll build a medical centre. I think that one is the most important for now while the police makes sure the law is followed. Demons who think they can fill their own pockets will be presented to either one of us for a tiny little court session while our builders will work together to have everything organised", Atemu said and Seto nodded as he agreed with the plan. It would take a long time to get everything started, but it was true that Atemu's materialistic resources were far more greater than his own and would be a great deal of help. Perhaps it would take at least a year to get the new houses off the ground, but that was all right. They had to do a sweep of the area first as well.

"We will have to collect farmers and medical personnel as well as those willing to help out the refugees. I do suggest we build the refugee centres first as well, just to make sure the people have a home to go to before we destroy everything", Seto said, to which Atemu nodded.

"Though, we may want to keep the tower. I do like it", was his reply and Seto glanced at him, before staring at the bell tower in the middle of the town's square.

"It needs a polish", the brunet commented and Atemu chuckled softly at his brother's hesitance.

"Then it is settled. We'll start with this one and then move along the edges of our borders to get everything ready. The mines will be filled, the land will be used properly and the people will get a better way to live their lives. Agreed?", the tanned demon asked as he turned towards Seto. From the corner of his eyes he could see Yami stroking the shadows as they had curled up in his arms, while Kisara was looking at the city down below. Well, city... The white-haired woman had to admit it wasn't much. The only thing note-worthy was indeed the bell tower even if it did need a 'polish'. Yet, she could envision what her brothers wanted to create and she could almost see the lively homes in their grand idea. The town's square would be busy with shopping people while she would rule at the local hospital and would make sure people were safe from diseases.

The sick and wounded would be treated, the city would be allowed to flourish and grow together with the surrounding villages. Atemu wanted a change for his country and she could see it happening though there would always be the old. He would retreat far into his villages that had a little of the new and a little of the old combined. He had always wanted to be left alone and with this change, he would be. Others would govern for him and he would only have to check occasionally. And while her husband could be cruel, he too could see the use of flourishing cities near his borders. They would help the people, she would see to that, especially because that meant more experiments on her table.

Yet, Atemu's attention was taken from the negotiations as he walked towards his possession who was trembling ever so slightly. Kisara frowned as she watched him, while the shadows were thicker and darker than she had ever seen them be. They were guarding the young Neko who had always seen Atemu as his hero and that thought made her question Atemu's morale once again for taking the creature as his lover, simply because they could never be equal. Yami was Atemu's possession, but she could still see the worried look gleaming in his rose-red eyes as he addressed the pale man. Black ears flattened even more and it seemed as if Yami was uncomfortable, although she wouldn't be able to tell why. He was trembling and appeared to be unable to control his instincts. Exactly the one from so many years ago where she had once seen him cling to her brother as if his live depended on it.

It had, to be perfectly honest, but she rather forgot that part of their past. Yet, she could see the new tremble and the small shake of the head, which made Atemu straighten his back as he made up his mind. His kitten had to go home, _right now_ and slowly, he turned to his siblings. Kisara was staring at him as if she was worried and wanted to give him all the medical advise she could give, but he didn't trust her that way. She would surely ask questions Ishizu wouldn't and risky or not, Osiris would get them home safe. Seto stared at him as well, but Atemu didn't feel the need to answer the possible million questions running haywire in his brother's head.

"It is unfortunate, but Yami is not feeling well and therefore we are heading home. This discussion will be postponed until a later date when my kitten has recovered", Atemu said curtly and his tone didn't leave any room for arguments. Neither sibling wanted to question his new wording concerning Yami either as they watched how the Neko sunk his claws into Atemu's clothes when the demon helped him up from the grass. Yami couldn't help himself, which was shameful in the least, but his instincts were screaming at him. He wanted to be with his lover and if he wouldn't be with him, he would feel completely alone. He would _be_ alone as well as vulnerable and people would hurt him _this instant_. They'd feed from him, whip him and try to take his life like they had always done. Atemu had already punished all of them, but they were still around them and Yami trembled as the smell from the city made him sick.

He was ashamed of himself, because he had brought Atemu in a difficult position, but Yami mewed softly as Osiris' claws curled around them. He nuzzled up against his lover while the shadows blanketed him and he felt like the tiny kitten he had once been, tortured and scared until the day he had finally found someone who was willing to hold him. Just like right now and Yami snuggled up into the strong arms willingly wrapping around his frame to pull him close against a broad chest. All the good feelings from that morning where gone while the bad ones had grown tenfold and Yami whimpered softly as he felt nausea rise up within him.

Osiris rumbled softly as they flew back home and Atemu softly caressed the tri-coloured hair of his lover as it was clear that even the Dragon felt something was wrong with his kitten. He knew he couldn't panic, but he wished there was one way to express the fear he felt. What was wrong? Why this sudden change? Were it just the kittens? Was it a mood turning sour or was it something more than that? Was his beloved in danger? It didn't help that Osiris rumbled again and Atemu sighed softly as he held his beloved close to his body. He was glad however when they landed smoothly as they reached home, where the red Dragon took deep gulps of air while releasing both his master and the precious possession.

"Thank you my friend", Atemu whispered as he gently caressed the large head, knowing very well the red creature had flown as fast as he could, before his attention was captured by the shadows thickening around his frame as he held Yami close and he looked at the black magic. "Take him to safety, please", he whispered and the shadows reacted immediately as they engulfed the duo only to let them reappear in their private chambers. Shadows hung from the ceiling like curtains around the room while they slithered across the floor at the same time Atemu walked towards their bed. He felt Yami relax in his arms slowly as he did so and the death-grip on his clothes lessened somewhat while the pale Neko nuzzled him softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Yami whispered as he let the shadows change his attire to silk nightwear, while his lover was changed as well. Atemu slowly shook his head as he held his beloved close and covered them both up with the sheets while he settled down upon their bed with his back resting against the headboard to try and comfort the pale Neko to the best of his abilities.

"Don't be, Yami. Your instincts told you about apparent danger and your body followed up on the alarm, but are you all right? Do you want to see Ishizu?", he asked, which was immediately followed by pale hands fisting painfully in his top and his lover making fearful noises while shaking his head.

"No, please Até, no! Just hold me, please", Yami whispered and the tanned demon tightened his embrace upon the trembling body. He caressed the back gently while the shadows offered them some more blankets and he used them gladly. In the past, it would often help to build a tent-like nest around them both if his kitten had been distressed and even though this was far worse, it did seem to work as the Neko relaxed a little while Atemu was working on the blankets around them. Even the shadows were trying their best while grasping a hold onto the blankets like a big flying carpet above the bed.

"We'll stay here, Kitten. It's all right... I'm here with you", Atemu whispered softly in the black ear closest to his lips to comfort his beloved as much as possible. At the soft, submissive licks he received, the tanned demon smiled ever so slightly while he tried to get comfortable. Yami helped him while they shifted their bodies to a better position, although the claws were still fastened in the demon's top while the black tail curled in fear. Yet, the rough tongue would occasionally lick his neck in gratitude and Atemu pulled his lover closer as he continued to try and comfort him. The licks were followed by a nuzzle, as if Yami wanted to bury himself inside the tanned demon, but the tanned demon didn't mind. As long as his kitten would find a way to relax, he was fine with whatever would help him while he continued to caress the pale Neko's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry", was the soft whisper again as soon as they had settled down for Yami knew he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help himself. He had felt in danger because others would hurt his kittens if they would have remained at the foot of the city even though nobody had been in sight. It had just been a feeling that had spread out of proportion and he had failed his beloved demon above all else. He didn't care what others thought of him, but Atemu was important because he was a leader. Nobody was allowed to think bad of him or claim him as theirs, for the tanned demon was his and Yami curled up in the warm embrace some more as he just wanted for Atemu to hold him. Just a little while longer, because he didn't want to feel alone or endangered. He didn't want to feel sad or in pain... He just wanted to feel safe and only his beloved demon could give him what he needed.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Kitten. Let your instincts tell you what to do, they want to protect you and our kittens... Which is very much the same as what both the shadows and myself want to do. I'm glad we're home too, beloved, for you're safe here", Atemu answered softly while he continued to caress Yami's back in soothing motions and he could feel the tense body relaxing some more as he did. Slowly, the pale hands started to knead the fabric of his top lovingly, which made the tanned demon smile as he pulled his lover a little closer.

"I'm glad we're home too, Até. Only you can make me feel safe, you and the shadows. So please, stay with me?", the pale Neko asked softly while black tendrils gently curled up against both him and his demon. They would always be with their beloved and at their thought, they purred as well as hummed softly to make sure the Neko calmed down.

"No need to be worried, Kitten, I am here. I'll hold you and caress you for as long as you need", Atemu answered in return while he could feel his kitten growing heavier on top of him. The breathing was slowly evening out and the tanned demon was sure his lover's body was crashing down from the amount of stress and adrenaline it had previously dealt with. "Sleep, my love, you need it. I'll take care of you and our kittens while you sleep. No harm will befall either you or them", Atemu whispered in the sensitive black ear and Yami nodded as he could feel his eyes drooping. He could feel his mood changing again, from fear to being overly tired and he purred softly as he followed up on his demon's advice. His limbs and heart relaxed as he felt the warmth within his abdomen resting calmly, which was probably because he was with his lover. Even the kittens knew they were safe and Yami smiled as he enjoyed the thought.

Both the feeling of Atemu's arms around him and the warmth within him were soothing which made the Neko purr softly as his breathing slowly evened out. He knew he had worried his lover and he knew he couldn't change the way how, but maybe his demon was right. Maybe he had listened to his instincts and maybe they were telling him something. _That _or the mood swings were getting worse and the next few days, weeks or months would turn into hell and the thought alone made him whimper softly. He really didn't want to do this to his lover as the demon deserved more than just being his comfort pillow. There was work to be done and they had to make sure their new house could be worked on quite soon. Their kittens deserved the larger garden after all where they could play and that wouldn't happen if his mood swings would spiral out of control. He wanted his kittens to be like they were in his dreams where Atemu and him would sit underneath an oak tree while the black creatures were playing in the grass.

This time, however, he dreamed of a starless night as they had settled underneath it and it reminded him of the shadows while they would pretend to be curtains around the bed. There was no moon either and it made the sky look like black ink. Yami smiled as his demon pulled him closer and held him lovingly while the black kittens he had dreamed of so often were sleeping on their laps and mewing softly. They were happy, like they would always be and the pale Neko smiled as his eyelids fluttered in his sleep. He enjoyed the soothing caresses upon his back or in his hair while Atemu continued to hold him and somehow reality blended perfectly with his dreams as they were as calming as the vision of green grass as well as blooming flowers and a small waterfall into a beautiful pond. His dream-self laughed softly and helped the kittens while they hunted for Koi fish while their gleaming amethyst eyes reminding him of the ring he had given his husband.

The word alone made him tremble with love, because it felt incredibly good to call Atemu that within his mind. They had conquered the poison as well as the venomous snakes who had dared to hurt both him and his lover. Would they be happy again? The same way they had been these past eight years? Would he be allowed to stay with his demon forever, just like they had promised each other? One thing was certain, however, their kittens would be loved. No matter how they looked like, they would be loved and Yami continued to smile as he slowly woke to the smell of food. Atemu's warm rose-red eyes were staring at him as he woke and softly he kissed the tanned lips in gratitude. His lover was still here and holding him, although he seemed a little sleepy too... as if he had had his own pleasant dreams and it made the pale Neko feel warm inside. The tent his beloved had created was ruined and the blankets now formed a large cocoon around their frames. It kept them warm and close together, however, which Yami appreciated greatly.

"Feeling better?", Atemu asked with a worried frown on his brow and Yami smiled as he kissed the tanned demon again to convey all of the feelings he had for his lover.

"Much better", was his honest reply, because he did. He felt calm and at ease, even when Atemu sat them both up so they could eat the dinner the shadows had brought them. "I'm not nauseas anymore and with you holding me like this, I am completely at peace. Tired, like when we returned from Tamil's land, but at peace", Yami clarified while he accepted the baked potatoes and vegetables. Atemu caressed his face softly and smiled at him warmly, before kissing the pale cheek in affection.

"That gives me peace of mind. The kittens?", he asked and felt honoured when Yami grasped his hand to bring it to his abdomen. The heat came through the top of his lover's nightwear and even though Atemu wondered if that was normal, he was glad he could feel it. The warmth had always been soothing and he treasured the touch as he caressed it beneath his palm. He had been afraid for the skin to grow cold while his lover had been afraid earlier that afternoon, but he gently let his hand linger a while longer to feel himself calm down as well.

"Good", he whispered eventually as he let the shadows remind him he should eat some as well while they kindly pressed a soul into his hand. Atemu couldn't help himself for he was glad to have his other dinner to take the foul taste from his lips, because souls from criminals were always disgusting. The baked potatoes, however, were delicious and he ate them with much flavour. The shadows continued to purr as they brought food, which they had probably taken from the kitchen without Shizuka's permission, although Atemu couldn't blame them for they had already been stealing from kitchen since he had been a child. It was their way to take care for someone and he was still grateful they had raised him so well. Would they help with the kittens as well? Personally, he couldn't wait to feed the children with his own hands or to hold him in his arms as they slept, but he could also understand the shadows wanting to touch what they had made possible. He also couldn't wait for the moment the kittens would play with him or his dark magic and Atemu rumbled softly as he kissed his lover's cheek. "I love you", he whispered and crimson eyes glanced at him as a small blush covered the pale man's skin at the touch of fond affection.

"I love you too, Até", the Neko replied equally as soft in return, before the shadows cleaned the bed of used plates, cutlery and crumbs. He hadn't felt this bashful in a few years time and Yami condemned his 'hormones', for messing around with his body. It felt good though to be once again gathered in Atemu's arms while their meal warmed him from the inside out. The blankets were rearranged and the Neko purred softly when his demon yawned slightly as well.

"Am I affecting you, perhaps?", Yami asked softly as he yawned as well and nuzzled Atemu's chest with a purr. Rose-red eyes glanced at him, while Atemu frowned with a question on his mind, before he shook his head and merely tilted Yami's face up to kiss the pale lips.

"No, I'm just tired from all these negotiations with Seto yesterday. He's good at discussions, hence why he is the leader of his country together with Kisara. Plus, it's the reason for his massive ego and even though it's fun to see how far I can drive him up the wall, he still tires me out. Watching you sleep so peacefully, with a warm smile on your lips made me want to join you", Atemu confessed and Yami purred as he returned the kiss with one of his own, before he snuggled up to his demon again and let himself be enveloped by peaceful warmth. It was comforting and the pale Neko continued to purr as he enjoyed the sound of Atemu's steady breathing. The sound was soothing as well and he didn't realise he had fallen asleep, until he woke up with a soft mew passing his lips. Tensing as his stomach cramped, Yami nuzzled his demon a little more until everything relaxed the way it should be. He had had a wonderful dinner and he would not get sick again... he couldn't after everyone cared for him so much and Yami sighed softly as everything remained calm.

Murmuring soft, sweet nothings because he felt at peace, the pale Neko smiled when Atemu was still asleep. He hadn't want to wake his lover, not for a tiny little cramp and he had almost forgotten about the feeling when it returned. Refraining from mewing again, Yami sat up slowly and shivered as the temperature of the room was colder than he was. Sitting on the edge of the bed, just to make sure he could run to the bathroom when necessary, the pale man tensed as another cramp coursed through his abdomen. Flattening his ears as the thick shadows curled around him, he rose from the bed and walked around the room to try and calm his raging heart. What was wrong? He didn't want to get sick, not again... He didn't want for Atemu to wake up to the sound of him throwing up and slowly, Yami walked into the bathroom when another cramp tensed his muscles. Yet, drinking a glass of water didn't help and neither did his visit to the bathroom 'just in case'. Taking a deep breath while he opened the French doors to their garden, Yami knew he shouldn't go out for it would worry his lover, but maybe the fresh air would help.

Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the starless night while he laid his hand against the warmth within his abdomen. The shadows purred softly as they curled around feet and perched on top of his shoulder to nuzzle his face and Yami sighed as he felt himself calm down. All would be well... maybe the kittens were testing their reflexes. Perhaps that was what made him feel odd, but the pale Neko gasped loud at another cramp and he whimpered softly as he tried to take a step back into the bedroom. He couldn't though, because his instincts were telling him to hide. He shouldn't hide, not from Atemu, but if he did, his demon would find him and Yami whimpered softly as he walked down the few steps and deeper into the garden.

The shadows were pulling at his hands softly as they led him towards the rocking bed, but Yami turned away from it with a soft hiss. The cats mewed at him as they noticed he had joined them in the garden and he purred softly in response, though it wasn't a happy one. It was a pleading one, because he was in pain and he hoped they could help him for he couldn't burden his beloved any longer. Atemu was peacefully asleep and had done so much for him already. He wouldn't wake his beloved for a little cramp because it would pass, though he whimpered softly when the pain returned.

Some cats came down from their perches and rubbed against his legs to try and comfort him, but they couldn't when his stomach clenched tight and made him whimper. Breathing deeply to calm himself, Yami walked towards the large trees at the border of their private garden and with another soft whimper, he settled down in the basket he had hidden in before. Here he could hide, underneath the cover of the smaller and larger trees. The shrubs protected him from view and nobody could hurt him here. This was the darkest place where the shadows were at their strongest and they would protect him while he tried to hide from the pain.

"Até...", he whispered as he stroked the shadows curling up to his frame and he gave soft cry at the sudden pain coursing through his body. Muscles tensed and he couldn't breath for a moment, until it passed and he wished he had never left the bed. But he wanted to be here, in the dark and hidden from view, so nobody would see he was vulnerable. Not even his beloved demon, whom didn't deserve this weak being that he currently was.

"Yami!", came the call of his lover's baritone voice and Yami mewed softly in answer against the part that made him feel miserable. He wanted to hide and he didn't want anyone to hurt him, but he needed Atemu. Instincts or not, he wanted and needed his world and he cried out again as a new strike of pain made his muscles curl and tense with the accompanying cramp. His ears focused on footsteps coming closer and he mewed softly in relieve when Atemu found him.

"Yami! What is it? What are you doing here?", the tanned demon asked in wild panic while he knelt down next to his lover as quickly as he could. The whimper and the pale arms wrapped around the slender waist made the demon's heart skip a beat, before he gently pulled his kitten from the basket and against his frame. "We're going to see Ishizu. Take us there", he ordered the black magic, though they continued to drift around them as they thickened. Their master was here now, all was well.

"_Now!", _her urged, but they didn't listen as they curled against Yami's tense frame and let the Neko cry out in pain again, which made Atemu's world freeze over. Was he to lose everything? Would the shadows make him suffer? Why did they do this to him? Why did they make his lover go through this pain? He needed help, he would not let Yami die. Never!

Another cry made Atemu's frozen blood curl and he glared at the shadows, before he moved his arms underneath his lover's legs. "Move us _now_ or I'll take him myself", he warned, though he knew it was quicker if they did it. They could wake Ishizu before he arrived and that would help in his lover's survival. Were the kittens to be born? Was his lover's body rejecting them? Would they be all right? Was he to lose his beloved? Atemu snarled softly as Yami whimpered and gasped for breath, before he heard the shadows hum softly.

"No, Até. Stay here...", Yami whispered softly, even though he knew they should get help. Without help the kittens wouldn't be safe, but he wanted to stay here. He _had_ to hide so nobody could hurt him... he had to hid, because here his demon could hold him the way he needed Atemu to. All he wanted was for his lover to hold him, even though he cried in pain when his body tensed with another bolt hurting cramps. He didn't want to lose the kittens, but the shadows were curling against his frame with their soft humming way of speech and their touch calmed his mind. Would they kill him? Would they let Atemu suffer? They couldn't do that to them and Yami mewed softly at them, because he knew they wouldn't let that happen... They loved his demon as much as he did. They had raised him and had given him all he needed.

"_Why?_", was the heartbroken question that broke Yami's train of thoughts while Atemu pulled his lover against his frame again. He couldn't trust Ishizu, but she would know what to do. Yet, he could feel how the shadows purred softly and the tanned demon watched how they slithered against his frame to try and comfort him. His kitten barely refrained from screaming at another cramp, before he was left gasping for breath, but his body was slowly relaxing as the feeling passed. At that moment, one black tendril slowly entered his body. Atemu trembled as his fear turned to fury, especially while cold sweat fell down his lover's skin as it was touched the way it shouldn't be. He stared, however, without saying something for his fury diminished as the shadow came out a mere second later. Yami's breathing was still laboured while both men watched the black kitten be surrounded by a shadowy sac of dark magic. A white orb was offered and eaten, before the dark magic gently handed the feline to their beloved possession.

Pale lips curled in a bright smile as trembling hands felt the semi-dry fur and Yami gently pulled the kitten closer against his chest. Soft mews in protest of being moved were given by the tiny feline creature while rose-red eyes continued to stare at the new born. The eyes and ears were closed and it proved the kitten was helpless, but beautiful nonetheless. Atemu tightened his hold upon his lover, however, as the pale body tensed again with a new cramp and the black tendrils curled around their beloved one's abdomen. This time, he was not angry nor afraid when the tendril went inside Yami's body and he watched how a new white orb travelled through the black magic, before reaching the second feline taken from within his lover.

The humming didn't cease as the second soul was also accepted and Atemu glanced at the other newly-born while his lover held them both against his chest possessively. They were mewing softly, wriggling their tiny useless legs while pushing against the soft fabric of Yami's nightwear and the tanned demon couldn't help but stare in wonder at the sight before him.

"Kittens, Até", Yami whispered softly and the tanned demon could feel how he continued to stare at his lover though his mind was blank for words. "We have kittens", were the soft words and they woke Atemu up from his stupor. Slowly, while laughing with relieve and pride, the demon leaned down and pressed his lips against Yami's brow while steadying his beloved against his frame. He stared at the small beings and didn't know what to say so he kissed his beloved again. They were so tiny, so helpless and with his kiss he vowed he would protect them fiercely.

"Parents", he whispered then as that was the second thing that came to mind. "We're parents". Yami mewed in soft relieved laughter as he nuzzled his beloved, who stroked the kittens fur gently. "They're beautiful. Truly magnificent, my love", Atemu continued to whisper and he kissed the pale brow again because he could. Because Yami was still here and gently, he caressed the shadows surrounding them. They were thick with power as well as magic while they stood guard and the tanned demon sighed softly in relieve while he could feel nothing but love for them.

"Thank you", he whispered and the shadows purred softly as they circled around Yami while nuzzling both him and their master. Atemu's gaze was drawn towards his lover again, who gently held a kitten out to him to hold. They were still mewing softly with life and Atemu felt Yami lean against him while he accepted the tiny feline. The nose was a bright pink, like a human one, while the fur was pitch-black. The other kitten looked only slightly different, with his dark black nose and the tinier folded ears. They both had the same distinction Yami had, however and Atemu let his fingers caress the small body in his hand from the head towards the tail. The tip of their tiny little tails was coloured with golden fur, just like his lover's. It was a richer colour than their own blond bangs and it was truly beautiful to see.

"I'm so proud of you", he whispered as he gave his lover the kitten back, so the two babies were together again and he embraced his beloved gently. Yami purred softly as he nuzzled the new born twins, before he allowed for Atemu to pick him up carefully. There was no more pain, although his body was tired and he purred when the shadows followed them closely. They watched intently as Yami was placed back upon the bed, before they gathered the first feeding supplies they could find in Ishizu's cupboards.

Atemu had never seen his lover this beautiful, as he was definitely glowing with happiness and he smiled with pride as he was given the other kitten to feed with one of the procured bottles. He was a father, his lover had given him heirs and they were as beautiful as the love of his life. They were wriggly as he tried to hold one of them and he kissed his lover who still leaned against him for the pale Neko needed the support while sharing this moment with the tanned demon.

"Twins, Até. Beautiful boys", Yami murmured as he watched the kitten he was holding while the latter suckled from the tiny bottle.

"Like you. Now I finally know how you looked like when you were born", Atemu whispered as he enjoyed the wriggly tiny body in his hands. It was warm, though he still covered the feline up when the shadows handed him fluffy towels to protect the small creature. It was his duty after all to protect them and nobody would ever harm them. They were a family now and would forever remain together.

"We never thought of names", he admitted softly and Yami looked at him, before nuzzling him as they laid down and held the kittens between them. That was not entirely true, they had discussed names, but had never chosen one. "You liked Yugi", Atemu whispered softly and his lover hummed in response.

"Heba", the pale Neko whispered sleepily while he continued to stroke the black fur of their children. They would grow into beautiful young men over time. Young men who could protect themselves, who had known love and were decent soul-eating Neko's. They were the best of both worlds and Yami purred softly as he nuzzled the kitten with the pink nose. It had cuddled up to him in search of warmth and the tiny legs were twitching as the kitten had fallen asleep. "Heba", Yami whispered again as he kissed the young child and Atemu purred softly as he kissed his lover's brow.

"Yugi and Heba. Our beloveds", he whispered softly and Yami couldn't agree more.

"Our kittens. Our family".

/\/\/\/\/\

**The End, muahahaha**

**No? Okay, okay... I promised you three more chapters, so I really hope you enjoyed this one and if you have the time, please leave a review. Hopefully everyone is happy for the kittens to be born and stay tuned for what will come next! See you all then, byebye!**

**P.S.: small consolation for those who wanted girls: who said the shadows would stop at one pair of twins ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter and I want to thank my _Guest, Koobre_ and _Pharaohs Girl18 _for reviewing the previous chapter! It completely made my day to read them and I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much. A lot will happen into this one, but I hope the small timeskip won't be as jarring as usual when you read it. When writing it, and reading it myself, it didn't bother me as much. Hopefully it won't bother you either :)**

**As for the birth of the kittens, yes, it was clean and _Phraohs Girl18_: there are many more women who would probably wish it would go that way. Next time, I'll make him suffer. I promise, but with the sentient shadows... I couldn't, because they had already done so much. _White Picket Fence_ will have a different perspective of it though ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 27**

/\/\/\/\/\

Softly and lovingly, he stroked the black fur of the kitten cuddled up to him. They were amazing as they slept and rose-red eyes looked at the peaceful sleeping face of his lover. The morning sun illuminated the bedroom and shone light upon the tiny creatures sleeping peacefully between them. The black fur was soft while the tiny dark nose and eyes moved as Yugi continued to sleep as well. For the first time, Atemu was able to take a better look at the children he was gifted with and he smiled as he let his eyes wander towards the second child with the tiny pink nose.

The pink was already turning into a light tan and the folded ears stood a little lower on Heba's small head. His tail was longer, however and Atemu chuckled when Yugi cuddled up to him some more with a soft mew while he examined the shorter appendage of the second child. They were both tiny though and a sense of possessiveness washed over him. It was different as with Yami and yet still the same. He would protect all three with his life and he would be there for them.

Looking back up when Yami moved ever so slightly, Atemu's eyes met crimson ones which were warm and bright. A smile curled pale lips, nearly the same as the tanned demon carried upon his own and gently, Atemu leaned forward to kiss his lover on the top of his head. "They are beautiful, beloved", he whispered, pride gleaming in his irises while he continued to caress and cuddle Yugi against his frame. The shadows had lessened in thickness ever so slightly, though they still watched them carefully and the demon was glad they did. He would need them in protecting what he held dear more than ever.

"They are. Your sons and heirs", Yami whispered as he kissed the sleeping kitten next to him softly, refraining from licking the child clean like a cat would do. He wasn't very fond of hairs on his tongue, nor did he want to take the fun part of bathing their children from his lover. Atemu rumbled softly at his lover's words, however, while his hand went from the kitten towards his beloved to stroke a black ear ever so gently.

"_Our _sons and heirs, Kitten. You carried them and gave life to them. They are our children", Atemu whispered and crimson eyes gleamed with different emotions. Not once had Yami believed for them both to start a family, aside from perhaps one day picking up a stray like himself. Now, they had been given the greatest treasure of all and the Neko purred softly as the shadows curled up against him as well.

"They are worried. How are you?", Atemu whispered and Yami smiled, though curled up underneath the sheets a little more while holding Heba close against his chest.

"I am well, Até. Not in pain and neither am I sick. Just tired, even though I didn't have to do anything. The shadows brought the kittens into this world", was the soft answer and Atemu stared at the black tendrils. They had protected his beloved from losing his soul by intervening as they did. Keeping the kittens surrounding by their darkness while at the same time offering a soul had saved the three of them and he sighed softly as he caressed his black magic next.

"Perhaps you're tired because your body is adjusting. It did have to change to carrying them and suddenly the kittens are gone", Atemu replied softly and he could see how Yami agreed with him.

"I feel empty", he whispered, because the warmth from within him was gone as well. Not that it mattered as he had been given his kittens in return, but it still made him feel a little weird. He had only been able to enjoy it for two weeks, perhaps, but he still missed it. A soft purr escaped his lips, however, when Atemu caressed him softly and Yami gave a small smile as he enjoyed himself. It felt good to have his lover near him, as well as their kittens and the pale Neko rumbled softly in overwhelming gratitude. "Thanks Até", he continued as he knew Atemu wasn't sure what to say to his statement and could only comfort him by touch. The warm smile offered to him made him feel even better and he continued to purr as the shadows brought food for the kittens.

"It's all right, my love. Will you tell me how they'll grow?", Atemu whispered while he sat up slowly and took one of the softly mewing kittens in his hands. Yami hummed softly as he mimicked the action, gently feeding Heba who smeared milk all over his tiny face.

"It may be different because they are part Souleater, but they will grow fast at first. They will only stay this small for a few days and probably grow to a decent kitten size in a matter of less than two weeks. I'm not sure when they will trade their fur for skin, though that is different with every Neko. Heba already has some human skin, like here, on his belly", Yami told, before he showed the patches of skin where fur should be. Atemu slowly turned the second-born kitten in his hands, but he couldn't find anything.

"They are the best of both worlds, Até. Maybe Yugi will take longer to develop into a handsome young men, who knows? All that matters is that they are healthy and mewing. They'll do that for at least a year, as they will only be able to speak after their transformation is complete. They'll look like two-year-old human toddlers when they do and although their vocal cords need adjusting, they will be able to speak soon after", Yami said as he gently cleaned Heba's face with the edges of the sheets. There were so many things he wanted to tell his beloved and he smiled when Atemu kissed him softly.

"What I do believe would be wise, even though you tell me all three of you are healthy, is for Ishizu to examine you shortly. It won't be pleasurable, but at least she can weigh them both and I can warn her some more to keep her lips sealed. I shall tell the other pets that you are not yet feeling well and are resigning your duties until you feel better", Atemu stated and even though crimson eyes shone with worry, Yami didn't argue against his lover. He knew the both of them had no medical knowledge and he had seen how Ishizu had read every available book. All he didn't want was for Atemu to leave them, he didn't want someone else to touch their precious kittens. What if she would hurt them?

The pale Neko purred softly, however, as Atemu pulled him close and kissed the top of his head again. Leaning against the tanned man, he took a deep breath and felt his muscles relax. His husband would protect them. The demon would make sure nobody would laid a finger upon their beloved little ones. Both Yugi and Heba would be safe, forever, and they would be taught how to play and hunt. They would be loved and Yami felt himself drift back into sleep while his lover held him and kept him safe.

/\/\/\/\/\

Blue eyes blinked once, before the black-haired woman could barely restrain herself to close them again and continue to stare. There were kittens... in Yami's arms while the master was holding him close as if he would kill everyone who dared to move a step. The 'everyone' was currently just her, inside the infirmary, but it was threatening nonetheless and Ishizu took a deep breath to calm herself. The shadows were circling around the pair and it was very hard to deny their relationship right now while her master was not only possessive but far more protective than ever as well.

"As you can see, Ishizu, the kittens have been born. Yet, because I do not want to waste your efforts in you learning all that there is to know, we want you to weigh the children. Aside from that, perhaps you have not yet missed it, but we will need you to make more supplies of their feeding until they can eat a different kind of food", Atemu said and his words brought her back to life. Ishizu nodded as she led her master and his possession towards a small area where she had set up everything for the moment the kittens would have been born by her hands.

Which should have happened, unless her master was lying and Yami was a woman. With male features, but a woman nonetheless. Yet... they had discussed a caesarian. Why had he done that if he had already known the kittens would be born safe and sound? Why had he not called her when labour had begun? She knew everything about that! Plenty of children had been born while she had watched over the pregnant women in her small clinic. Was he just secretive? Was he afraid Yami would be shunned even more? Though she would never spill that secret...The same accounted for the one her master was in love with his possession and that was fine, because everyone deserved love. _Except_ when they were handsome men named Mahado and worked on her nerves. Those kind of people should just consider themselves to be left forgotten. Even though she had kept the flowers he had given her a few days ago, but that was only because the flowers were beautiful. Not because the man who had given them was charming.

Shaking her head as she tried to pull herself together, Ishizu opened the small notebook she had bought to write down all of her findings in for when the kittens would be born. "We'll weigh them first while I check their gender and see if they're healthy", Ishizu said as she made sure the scales were balanced. All she received was a soft growling and as she glanced up, Yami glared at her for the first time she had met him. He had always been kind and had never done anyone any harm, so it surprised her a little. She watched how his tail flicked from left to right, while his fur was puffed up in agitation. He held the kittens close against his chest and didn't seem very happy in her having to handle them.

"Yami, please, the boys need to be checked", Atemu said softly and crimson eyes turned to him. He could read many emotions within those eyes, the main one being fear, and the young Neko wouldn't relinquish the kittens without Atemu taking them from him. Yami's breathing was quick, as if he was reaching a panic attack while not even the soothing touch of tanned fingers could calm him down. He growled when Ishizu placed Heba onto the scales and the soft mew tore at his heartstrings. He wanted his kitten back, _right now_ and as soon as she was finished, Yami took the tiny creature from the scales without so much as leaving room for an argument.

He barely let Atemu take Yugi from him, though as he fussed over Heba, Yami refused to make a sound. She wouldn't hear him, except for his soft reassuring purrs and when Atemu handed Yugi back to him, the pale Neko took a step back as well as away from the black-haired woman. His demon sighed softly, though his eyes were warm and filled with pride and Yami understood it had been necessary. His pet had studied for this moment, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"They have a perfect weight and I'll make sure to get their food ready", Ishizu said softly in the nearly uncomfortable silence and Atemu turned to her, though all warmth was gone from his eyes.

"If you would, you have my gratitude, but also my warning. The kittens are not to be spoken of with the others and I will not allow for you to spill this secret until the time I might indulge all of you with the news of these two children. They are vulnerable and I will watch over them with _all_ of my might. Not a word, Ishizu, or your faith will be worse than Anzu's", Atemu warned softly and he watched the taller woman nod in understanding.

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish", Ishizu replied and she felt relieve was over her as the tanned demon seemed to accept that answer. He pulled Yami against his side again, who was still fussing over the kittens in his arms while they snuggled up to him in comfort, which only made Atemu smile ever so slightly.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. When I have taken Yami back to bed so he can rest properly, I will speak with my other wives. As he will be taking care of both Heba and Yugi, he will no longer perform his other duties. It will be expected of you that you attend my announcement", Atemu clarified and Ishizu nodded, before she watched how the shadows engulfed both of them. Rose-red eyes continued to watch her and it was as if they still did even when her master was gone. Sighing softly, the black-haired woman sank down in her chair to close her eyes for a small moment.

It felt as if someone had just fried her mind and the person in question was not some tall, tanned man. No, once again she was left speechless and without answers as to _how_ the young Neko had been able to carry kittens and _how_ he had given birth to them without anyone knowing? How was she to keep silent about them? _Easy_, her mind offered and she sighed softly. She just had to lock the specific information away, she knew that, but she was afraid she couldn't. The kittens were a miracle, how would they grow up? Who was the father? Was it their master? Was that why he was so worried? Were the children Souleaters like himself? If so, then why was Yami still alive? He should be gone, considering Souleater children ate the soul of their mother upon birth. He should not even have given birth to twins, considering the second boy wouldn't have had something to eat... Putting her head on top of her desk with a large groan, Ishizu tried to fight the migraine, though she remained in her current position until the shadows called her.

She remained her stare upon the black tendril summoning her and for one moment thought that maybe the shadows were stronger than she had anticipated. What if they had helped? Feeling stupid, as not even dark magic was sentient, Ishizu followed the black tendril towards the throne room. The magic was strong, but would also follow orders and nothing more. They couldn't think for themselves and the black-haired woman threw her latest idea out of the window before her mind wouldn't be able to let go of it. She greeted the other women as they too arrived and their confused expressions were telling her they had no idea what was going on. Not that they would possibly ever know, considering their master would probably keep the secret about the kittens for the rest of his life. Which was a long one... maybe even immortal...

Would he show them as they grew up, however? Would he introduce them as his heirs? He loved Neko's, even if the kittens were not of his own flesh and blood, Ishizu was sure her master would probably make them his children. From the previous looks of it, she could guess he already had. The way he had gently handled the kittens or how he had been able to take them from within Yami's protective embrace. The way he looked at them and his possession with those warm expression. There were many secrets still uncovered and even more so behind closed doors. Especially behind the private ones of their master and Ishizu sighed as she felt a new migraine coming up with all of her questions which would never have answers.

"Thank you all for joining me right now. I will not keep you from your duties and spare time for long, but there is an announcement you will have to hear", Atemu said softly from where he stood and as he looked around the room he let his eyes fall upon the wives, his stable-hand and the magician. "As you all know, my possession has been attacked a few weeks ago and he nearly had to pay for that with his life. The culprits have been trialled and have found their own demise at my hands. Yet, he is still recovering and even though you have seen him these past few weeks, he will now fully retire to his private chambers. The shadows and I will constantly guard him and he will be visited by Ishizu regularly for health check-ups", the tanned demon continued and he watched them gaze at him with worry.

"Will he be all right, my Lord?", Mai asked through the tense as well as silent room and his rose-red eyes fell upon her. Currently, Yami was sleeping after he had soothed his kitten to sleep, even though it had taken a while for his beloved to relax. He had been worked up about Ishizu touching their children, so much so he had tired himself out greatly, but had refused to go to sleep until both Yugi and Heba had been checked by him. His beloved had fed them again and had only fallen asleep when the kittens had been snuggled up against his frame with Atemu's promise to come back as soon as possible.

"He will be all right. He is doing better every day, but he is still easily tired and has therefore resigned his duties until the time he can pick them up again. The shadows have found a pair of newly born kittens and it helps him greatly by taking care of them. All I ask from you is to leave Yami alone so he can restore his strength in peace. Anyone who does go near him, will answer to me", he growled softly, just to make sure they understood his threat and he saw them all nod in understanding.

"If you understand, then you are free to go", he said and some of the people scurried out of the room as quickly as they could. Yet, Ishizu stared at him for a small moment, wherein he could read her surprise, before she guided Mana and her brother out of the room for they had been too confused to move.

The young brunette was shuddering ever so slightly when she was in the hallway, though her worried look was far more prominent while she nibbled her lip and was lost in thought. "Will he really be all right, Ishizu?", she asked softly while referring to the pale Neko and the older woman looked down at her with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, Mana, the young Neko will be just fine. It is as the master said, he is resting and still recovering which may take time. The poison did hurt him very badly and it takes time to heal from such an attack", was the black-haired woman's answer and she was relieved Mana took it. Malik sighed softly in relieve as well as he was glad the kind Neko had not been hurt again. The house wouldn't survive another attempt upon the life of their master's precious possession, especially not if it was done by one of their own again. He smiled as Mana followed him to the stables while Ishizu returned to her infirmary and on their way, they saw Mahado who asked for the brunette girl to follow him. It was sad he had to let her go, though Malik understood completely. She had lessons to attend and besides, he could not be selfish right now for he was able to hold Mana every night.

That was the best thing of his evenings currently, as they would read books together and fantasize over the worlds they read about. They would make travel plans to non-existent places, while realising that the one they currently lived at wasn't that bad at all anymore. Their master left them alone for most of the time and even though they had been fearful to be constantly watched, it was quite all right. At least it didn't feel as if someone was watching them and Malik gently picked up the pitchfork to start his work.

The shadows had been eerily calm as well these past few days and it was as if they had completed a job as they had suddenly returned to nestle within each nook and cranny. Or perhaps they had duplicated, considering they were everywhere ever since this morning. They were even in places he had never seen them and it freaked him out the moment he had to open up the bin where one of the black tendrils moved underneath it in the shadows as if waiting for a prey. Malik sincerely hoped he was not tasty-looking at all, before he continued his work and was able to forget about the shadows ever so slightly until he was confronted by them on occasion.

Yet, the Dragons seemed at ease and he was comforted by their snores while they took an afternoon nap. The best gift, however, was Mana visiting him as her lessons had finished for that day, together with her soft lips against his own and her slender body pressed against his frame... He was truly blessed with her warm smile and her presence while she pulled him away from his finished work for a long walk. She talked about what Mahado tried to teach her and her failures, though he was able to comfort her in return.

He still loved her, especially as she still brought him the peace and tranquillity he desired. Plus, she was nice and didn't judge him. She helped him with his duties and would listen for hours on end to what he had to tell her. How he had cleaned the stables, had washed the dragons, had nearly been burned to death because one of them had a cold and had sneezed... Anything, he could tell her anything which made him feel like the most special man on the entire globe, especially because Mahado had accepted him as well. It was difficult for the taller man, but Malik had respected that, because he knew the taller man tried to apologise to his sister for what had happened a few years ago. The tanned young man had far more respect for the older one because he kept trying, though Ishizu wouldn't listen to a word either Mahado or everyone else had to say. She had been caught up in her studies and had hidden herself away from the rest of the family the moment the magician had arrived at the house. It was not really fair and Malik had already apologised, but he also didn't know how to solve the whole situation.

"She's just stubborn, Malik", Mana answered softly as he finished his story and the young male couldn't help but agree with his girlfriend. He had started to name her that for a few days now and whenever he would say the word, Mana would turn a very cute shade of red. His sister's stubbornness was proved once again, however, during dinner as she purposely ignored Mahado as best as she could. Shizuka had gotten livelier as well as the days wore on and even Mai was nice to have around again which was prove they were all healing, but Malik was glad when he could finally retire to his bedroom with Mana at his side. Everyone nowadays knew they were allowed to be together and sometimes it even seemed as if the master had forgotten the initial idea of them having to prove their love.

Which was fine by the both of them as they curled up underneath the covers they shared nowadays. It felt wonderful to wake up with Mana cuddled up against him or after he had spooned up against her. Her body fit perfectly against his own and even though it left him wondering where they would go from here, as he would never be able to please the young brunette like another man could, he always appreciated the feeling of her body against his own. She was warm and soothing, like a giant pillow that belonged to only him and for as long as he could, he would treasure her. Until she was tired of him or sickened by his appearance. He would enjoy her presence for as long as she allowed it, hence the reason Malik snuggled up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mana giggled softly as he did, finally at ease with the way his ear was pressed against her chest. The first time he had done it after long, long talks, her heart had raced so fast she had been sure it would burst apart. Nowadays she enjoyed the feeling of his head where it currently was and it even excited her ever so slightly.

It also brought warm feelings of wanting to protect him, while he searched for comfort at her side and she gently carded through his light blond hair. It was sweet he wanted to cuddle up to her as much as she wanted to hide in his embrace and Mana was glad their relationship was this open. She could only hope it would remain that while her eyes closed themselves as she listened to Malik's even breathing.

/\/\/\/\/\

Purring softly, knowing very well his brother hated it when he woke him up, Yugi pawed at his older sibling's tail which twitched every so slightly. Why his brother had decided to sleep the day away was beyond him, considering the sun was out and there were lots of toys to play with like their mom's ears, his tail, the rattler on the ground, the black tendrils of shadows and of course, his brother's tail as well. Pouncing on the appendage, Yugi purred loudly as he nibbled on the furry object of his current passion while his mother purred softly in content sleep.

Sure, they should be having an afternoon nap right now and while his brother had immediately followed their mom into the land of dreams, Yugi couldn't. He had already been sleeping for so long when he was a vulnerable little 'thing'. His paws were working now and he could see the world around him that was begging him to be explored and he wanted to. Yet, Yugi purred when crimson eyes peeked at him, which rose his stocky black tail high in the air as he patted over to the slender pale face and rubbed his head against his mom's lovingly. The chuckle was a soothing sound and the black kitten purred in return when his mother did. Slowly, Yami rose from the bed into a seated position while Yugi crawled on top of his lap and showed his belly for a decent scratching.

_When will daddy be home?_, he questioned softly as his mother's nails scratch him on the right spot. His legs twitched as he enjoyed the feeling, before he was nuzzled gently. With his paws Yugi grasped the warm face gently in order to lick the skin in gratitude.

"_Soon, Little One_", Yami mewed in return, his purr returning as he licked the child in return. The hairs were uncomfortable, but it made Yugi feel good which made Yami happier in the process. Nearly two weeks had passed and even though the pale Neko was sad to see his children grow up so quickly, he was glad they were able to defend themselves nowadays. They had even gone hunting occasionally with the shadows, before cuddling up to Atemu while the latter went through his mountain of paperwork. Yami had been exceptionally proud when the kittens had been able to catch a blackbird with his help and had eaten it as well.

_Go to sleep_, Heba chattered with an angry huff while trying to hide further underneath the blankets draped all over the bed. Pillows were situated on the edges, as both Yami and Atemu were still afraid the children would fall off the bed in their sleep, although the kittens also loved to use them as a way to vent their energy. The older Neko chuckled softly as he stroked Heba's fur at the comment, before he got off the bed with Yugi and grasped a ball of yarn. With the kittens, his own playful nature had returned as well and he gladly moved the yarn across the floor with a purr. Yugi returned the sound as he pounced the end of the thread and Yami chuckled as his tail flicked from left to right. Kneeling on the floor, he batted his hand at the ball of yarn and it excited him to see Yugi run across the room to catch it. Once it was returned, Yami dangled a piece of thread across the floor and he purred when his second-born continued to follow it with his amethyst eyes while his backside was wriggling in pre-pounce.

Heba's eyes were nearly identical in colour and although they were more humanoid looking, they still worked the same as any Neko's eyes. Yet, he already had more patches of skin instead of fur on his belly, while his back had more fur than Yugi's. His tail was still longer, though Yugi's was far more defined as it had developed over the past fourteen days. The most prominent difference between their children, however, was the fact Heba's nose was made of tanned skin, while Yugi's nose was still that of a furry kitten. It was good, however, to see their differences. Both the physical as well as the behavioural ones and Yami chuckled softly as he played with his son.

The kittens had given a new meaning to both his and Atemu's lives which they were eternally grateful for. Yes, it meant they couldn't spend private time together except for when the kittens were fast asleep, but that didn't matter, because they had their children to protect and love as well. Plus, watching Atemu play with his sons was the best sight ever and Yami couldn't wait for his demon to finish the work he was currently responsible for. It had something to do with their new home and necessary paperwork, though the workers from the village had already begun with preparing the surrounding land in order for them to build the temporary homes.

"_Come here sleepy kitten, it's your bedtime now_", Yami mewed as he picked a tired Yugi off the floor and brought him back to bed. It made him chuckle softly, however, at the sight of Heba's tail sticking out from beneath the covers while the black kitten had literally buried the rest of himself underneath the mountain of blankets. Yugi purred softly in answer while Yami cuddled both him and his brother against his chest, because it was the best spot to sleep against. Heba mimicked the sound as he was glad his mother had finally returned to bed. The warm body was a blessing to lie against after all and within moments he had fallen asleep again. Yugi yawned as he followed his brother's example, though he woke up again quite soon without knowing why. Was their father back yet? Could he hunt birds again?

Pouncing on his brother to make sure the latter would finally play with him, all Yugi received was a snarl and a well-aimed paw between the ribs. Hind legs kicked him away while claws were extended and the black kitten knew he should have known better than to try and murder his brother in his sleep. Rolling his eyes because he couldn't understand the lazy nature of his twin, he batted at the revealed tail because he really had nothing else to do than bother his sibling.

_Heba... Heba, wake up. Heeeeeeba_, he mewed and purred, though he was still rewarded with a nasty snarl and giving up, Yugi sighed softly in defeat.

_Go away and play outside_, Heba answered in return and Yugi perked up when the door that was nearly always closed opened up without anyone doing so. The shadowy tendrils purred at him and his brother, although they couldn't understand what they were trying to say, before Yugi chirped and climbed off the bed with their help while ignoring their sounds. The shadows were always with him, after all, and they would protect him against anything coming his way. They were very fond of his mom as well, more so than of anything else it seemed, but now they were happily at his side while he peeked around the door and that gave him the confidence to continue. Purring in excitement, Yugi sprinted into the empty hallway and came to a skidding stop at the next intersection.

He couldn't believe all the new things he was discovering, like the sleek floor beneath his paws and then the carpet which he could scratch with his claws to sharpen them. Would there be anyone fun to play with as well? Would he be able to hunt them and eat them? Which reminded him, he was getting a little hungry and only dad brought him those souls to eat. They were a little disgusting, though they filled his belly to the brim which was greatly appreciated and softly, Yugi mewed in the hopes of his father hearing him. He was a big boy now, after all, and they were always hungry.

His train of thoughts were halted, though, when he suddenly heard something and turning swiftly with his tail and fur puffed up in surprise, the small kitten made himself ready to pounce the deadly creature coming his way. Yugi blinked, however, as the girl stared at him in amazement and knelt down while extending her hands. "Look at you! You're so cute!", she gushed and Yugi purred, because he was cute and she seemed nice. Would she stroke his fur? Would she scratch his belly and play with the yarn? Chirping and purring softly, Yugi moved forward, before he sniffed her hands and rubbed his head against them. They were warm, very much unlike his parents, but not unkind and Yugi mewed softly as she picked him up. He was gently held against a chest where a heart was beating softly while she caressed his fur and the kitten couldn't help himself as he continued to purr in delight.

There was a gasp, however, which made both Yugi and the girl look up while Ishizu froze in fear at the sight before her when she rounded the corner. Trembling, as she didn't want to scare both the kitten or Mana, she couldn't even move. Her lips were apart, but no word came from them, while Mana looked at her with a grin as she cuddled the kitten. "Isn't he adorable? Where do you think he came from? Is this one of the kittens found by the shadows? Do you think I can play with him?", she asked in excitement as the kitten purred in her arms and had his odd amethyst eyes closed in pleasure. Ishizu didn't say anything, though she didn't need to as Yami came around the corner and locked his crimson eyes upon the brunette girl.

The pale Neko growled and bared his fangs as he stalked towards Mana while he tried to come up with the best way to make sure she would never touch _his_ kitten again. He could murder her, he could mutilate her and he snarled at the great idea while he was glad he had sharpened his claws earlier that morning. But first, his kitten. He had to make sure Yugi was all right, his concern was for the child only and he glared at the young girl who tried to shy away from him.

"Give me back _my_ kitten or else you _will_ join Anzu. _Right now_", Yami ground out possessively and extended his hands towards the black ball of fur who purred as he was picked up. Mana stared at him with her fear readable in her eyes, while Yami's attention went back towards the kitten in his hands. He would let Atemu deal with the pet later, first he had to make sure their son was all right and with a soft growl, he cuddled the kitten against his chest and walked back towards Atemu's private chambers. The hallway was silent for a while, until Ishizu finally found her voice and willpower back. She stalked towards the young brunette, who still stared at the corridor Yami had disappeared into, before she stared at Ishizu who grasped her arm tight.

"_Never ever_ touch that kitten again, Mana. Don't even touch anything _again_ _when it's not yours to begin with!_", Ishizu warned, but the young brunette continued to stare at her.

"He _talked_", was the only thing passing her lips and even though she couldn't see it, black ears folded back in tri-coloured hair. Yami had waited while Yugi snuggled up against him in delight, just to make sure he wouldn't be followed or that something else would happen. Yes, he had talked, but it was he only way to ensure Yugi's safety.

"Yugi... what did you do?", he murmured softly, because his voice had been for Atemu only. For his demon, and now, for their children as well. It was never to be heard by pets that didn't know they shouldn't touch what was not theirs. It was not for other demons, unless all of them died and took the secret into their grave, like Anzu. It was for his beloved treasures only and now he had failed his lover by breaking his promise.

_But mom, she was fun to play with! Can we play again?_, Yugi asked in his excitement and his innocence made him unable to see what had been done. Softly, Yami hissed at the disobedient child within his hands and his ears flattened slightly as he continued his way back towards the private chambers down the hall as soon as he was sure both Mana and Ishizu wouldn't follow him.

"_You should not have gone out of the room in the first place. Why did you leave? How? Who let you out?_", Yami mewed as he worriedly gazed at the black kitten now that his anger made place for fear. What if Mana had hurt their son? What if she had touched his beloved treasure without knowing what to do and had pained him in the process? What if she would have dropped him?

Closing the door behind himself firmly, Yami was glad he was back where the three of them belonged. Yugi merely mewed softly in guilt while Heba looked at him from underneath his pile of blankets. _The shadows let me out. Heba said to go play outside and the shadows opened the door for me_, the tiny kitten answered truthfully and crimson eyes turned towards the black tendrils circling the bed as they guarded the leftover kitten. A chill ran down his spine as he gazed at Heba, though he didn't follow up on that thought just yet as he moved towards the bed and sighed softly as he placed Yugi down upon it.

"_You shouldn't have left, it's not safe outside... Terrible things can happen_", he whispered with a soft mew, before the shadows thickened and made Atemu appear in the bedroom. Both kittens sprung up with joy as they clawed their way off the bed and towards the tanned demon who purred softly and cuddled them in return. As he did, his rose-red eyes turned to his lover who frowned in both worry and sadness while he had settled down upon the bed himself.

"Kitten, what's wrong?", Atemu asked softly while he moved towards the bed as soon as he had placed the kittens down and he embraced his lover gently to comfort him. Yami frowned some more, before he shook his head slightly and buried his face against the offered shoulder.

"Yugi was able to escape the room and he encountered Mana. She picked him up, Até! She could have hurt him so I had to... I _talked_ to her!", he exclaimed in distress and the kittens mewed softly as they climbed the bed with their claws and settled down upon their mother's lap. For a moment, Atemu didn't move, torn between killing something immediately and comforting his beloved. Choosing the latter as the shadows slithered underneath the bed, his tanned arms circled around Yami's slender frame and he sighed softly as he kissed the pale cheek.

"It's all right, beloved. You did what was best. You protected our kitten from harm and I will make _sure_ the pest will never touch what is ours again", Atemu growled out, while he caressed the black ears and nuzzled his lover softly. The pale Neko sighed softly, however, before he returned the nuzzle with a soft submissive lick and kiss because he knew Atemu was right. Yugi was safe from harm and Mana would be dealt with. She would never be able to harm what was theirs again and gently, Yami stroked his kittens as they nuzzled his abdomen with guilt dripping from their small bodies.

"It is my own fault. I did tell them kittens there were kitten and that you took care of them, without mentioning what would happen if... I should have told them two weeks ago that the kittens were not to be touched just like they are not to touch you", the tanned demon sighed as he pulled Yami just a little closer. The children mewed softly again as they tried to comfort their mother, though the pale Neko continued to stroke them while merely wishing he could hide within his lover's warm embrace. So many awful things could have happened with Yugi outside... The things that had been done to him and Yami mewed mournfully as he didn't want to think about that.

"It's all right, Até... I was just scared... I was so scared", he whispered softly, however, while Yugi pawed him gently to catch his attention. Crimson eyes drifted towards the kitten and Yami hummed softly while he scratched Yugi's ear.

_I will get to keep my toy, right?_, he asked softly, though Heba gave his brother a slight shove. It was really uncalled for to keep something while their parents were just looking out for them, though he couldn't help but purr when his mother's warm hands stroked his fur next.

"_What toy, Yugi?_", Yami whispered in return, frowning slightly as he gazed at the black kitten who jumped around the bed in apparent joy. Anything to get his parents happy again, because when they smiled, they would play with him.

_The girl-toy! Please, can I play with it again? I want to pounce on her and feel her brown fur with my paws while she moves the ball of yarn. Perhaps she can play with the rattler too?, _Yugi asked and his excitement grew as he thought of the possibilities. After all, his brother was a boring piece of meat while cuddling up with their mother most of the time, but he wanted to explore! He wanted to have fun and maybe this new toy would help him with that. Yet, his parents stared at him as Yami translated his mews and he slowly sat down as he folded his ears back ever so slightly when he could hear his father's voice. He could understand that language perfectly, although his mother's voice was easier...

"Toy?", Atemu asked and he glanced from Yami back at Yugi to make sure his word would come across. "The person who touched you, Yugi, cannot and will not be viewed as a toy. She touched you against our wishes and could have hurt you cruelly. No, Yugi... you will quite possibly never see this girl again", the tanned demon continued and he had to watch how amethyst eyes got big while they glanced at the blankets surrounding them. Yami chirped softly as he gathered the nearly crying kitten in his arms, while Heba growled softly as his slightly darker eyes stared at his sniffling sibling.

"No tears, Yugi. Sometimes you can't have everything you want", Yami said softly as he nuzzled the tiny creature in his hands lovingly, although Yugi merely mewed and looked sad while he tried to accept his fate. Yami purred softly in reassurance, before he wrapped the child in a warm blanket and kissed it good night. "Sleep a little and when you wake up, your father and I will have an answer for you regarding your toy", the pale Neko tried to reason though he ignored the raised eyebrow from his lover for a small moment. Yugi hummed softly in response, before he cuddled up to Heba and closed his eyes with a pout on his furry little lips. Yami kissed both kittens lovingly while he took Atemu's hand and moved themselves to the livingroom where he closed the door to give their conversation some privacy.

"Discuss? Yami, you know that I do not understand anything of what the kittens tell you, but I do understand your words and I don't think there is much to discuss regarding Mana's life", Atemu said matter-of-factly, but his lover nibbled his lip either way. Would it not be love to give their kittens everything they wanted? Their children deserved more than what both Atemu and himself had ever had after all. Then again... that philosophy had already confronted them harshly a mere week ago.

"But this is about Yugi and I know they can't have everything they want and we are getting better at denying them things, but it would be good for their development to see more people than just us. Aside from that... I don't want to see him cry. If he thinks of Mana as a toy, he might grow bored with her and leave her be after a few days", the pale Neko countered and Atemu sighed as he shook his head.

"In other words, you want me to keep her alive?", he asked, though that only rewarded him with the lowering of Yami's head in shame and he gently embraced his beloved treasure to comfort him.

"Maybe I am and maybe it's not a good idea... We could try to keep Yugi indoors for a little while longer and see if he will forget about Mana altogether. It's worth a small shot Até, I also know you can protect us if she does come by", Yami muttered softly and Atemu took a deep breath while pursing his lips. Could he really forgive the brunette girl from nearly harming one of his greatest treasures? No, absolutely not, but... Yami had a point. Making Yugi cry was not on his to-do list either and it weighed a whole lot more than his will to take revenge.

"How do you suggest we do this then?", he asked softly, just for the sake of hearing his beloved out and Yami sighed softly in return.

"Well... I was thinking of play-dates so that we can watch over Mana and make sure she doesn't harm our children. You could even put your desk here and finish your work with us. If it does not go well, you can throw her out and be done with it", Yami offered and Atemu sighed softly.

"You want me to agree with something that goes beyond my nature?", he asked in a soft voice again and Yami folded his ears slightly as he tried to make his lover see what he meant.

"Yes, perhaps I am, but it's for both Yugi's and Heba's sake. I don't want them to be people shy, they have to grow up being confident around people so that they can smite them down whenever necessary and they have to learn that there is nothing to be afraid of either. We will be there to protect them at all times, but they also have to learn how to protect themselves. Mana oversteps boundaries, yes, but she's also a good practise target. Yugi already thinks of her as a thing to possess, but I also want him to grow into a beautiful Souleater who will stand at your side together with Heba. I know he's currently hiding under the blankets and he's sweet, but he too needs to start trusting himself and maybe hunting for Mana's fingers can help with that", Yami tried to clarify while he softly licked Atemu's neck in submission. He wanted Atemu's approval on this, if not, then there would be no harm done. Well... they'd harm Yugi, but the kitten would get over that... right?

Relenting, Atemu closed his eyes with a sigh as he kissed the top of Yami's head. "Very well", he whispered and smiled at the soft purr he received. "All I want is for the kittens to have an amazing time growing up, but if I notice they are in danger or they are not having the time of their life, then there won't be anymore play-dates. _Ever"_, the tanned demon said and Yami agreed wholeheartedly with him. Their kittens came first and had the most priority, even over their own feelings of wanting people to come close to them or not. If Yugi had decided Mana was his new toy, perhaps they should just allow it. If only for a small moment to see their beautiful child scratch her eyes out.

"What are you- Stop that!", Atemu suddenly barked, however, and Yami jumped in surprise before he saw the shadows opening the door. Yugi came barging through and sprinted through the room as a massive ball of excitement.

_Heba said to go play outside! Can I go? Can I go to my new toy?, _Yugi called out as he circled Yami's feet and rubbed his body against them to gain the wanted attention. Yami grumbled softly however as he picked the kitten back up and he flattened his ears in disapproval.

"No, you can't. Your father and I have just discussed that _maybe_ we will allow for you to see your toy again, but you had no right to go outside the room. Even if Heba says you can go and play outside, I did not say you could. You're grounded, Yugi", the pale Neko declared, before he walked back into the bedroom with the black kitten. Atemu was glaring daggers at the black magic, who were showing him images of a sleeping Heba as if that was their only excuse.

"Don't give me any kind of excuse! You do not let our kittens outside these rooms! Something could have happened while you are supposed to protect them at all times!", Atemu growled almost desperately, but the dark tendrils continued to show him images of his first-born up until the moment Yami returned at his side and kissed his cheek.

"I think they're right", he whispered and Atemu looked at his beloved whom he kissed softly in return. If only to calm his raging temper, though his curiosity rose at his lover's words.

"Right about what, Kitten?", he asked with a certain uneasy feeling rushing through his blood suddenly. Especially as Yami sighed softly and glanced at the small kittens upon their bed through the door he had left ajar. They were mewing and growling while Yugi had finally encouraged his brother to play with him in a mock battle. The sight was adorable, though Atemu couldn't help but be slightly afraid of both brothers hurting themselves.

"This is the second time Yugi mentioned for Heba to tell him to go play 'outside'. Though it's scary, I think Heba is unconsciously controlling the shadows", Yami clarified as a black tendril joined the playful battle. Yugi immediately pounced it, before he was shoved aside by his older brother while the shadow wisp curled around Yugi to catch his fall. Atemu looked at his lover, before he glanced back to the bed and to the shadows still trying to tell him it was absolutely not their fault. This... would complicate a few things, though Yami purred softly in his ear as they continued to watch the children play with each other. "He takes after you", were the soft words and as rose-red eyes locked with crimson, all Atemu could see was pride and he kissed his kitten on the lips softly.

Yami was proud of their children, even if they were barely two weeks old. His lover didn't mind the gift of magic to be passed on to at least one of them and Atemu purred in return as he embraced the pale Neko. "You're not afraid?", he whispered, just for good measure and chuckled when he received a submissive lick in return.

"Never. Though we'll have to watch Yugi carefully. The play-dates are perhaps something we consider, but I will not have him roam the corridors without either one of us", Yami whispered and Atemu couldn't agree more. He would not allow for the brothers to endanger one another, even if it was unconsciously. He would guard and protect them as they deserved nothing less than his vigilance. "I'll stand by you, Até. Forever", were Yami's next words and they made him tighten the embrace.

"I love you", the tanned demon whispered in return and meant it as they glanced back at the kittens again who were fighting over a small piece of yarn. Closing the door behind them in order to keep Yugi indoors, both men sat down to play with the children and to enjoy their time together. The shadows purred as they were joined by the adults and Atemu chuckled when Yami playfully batted at the wisp of magic that was challenging his beloved to play with them.

Heba purred as he rubbed his head against his father's back, before the yarn in those loving tanned hands captured his attention. Wriggling his backside in pre-pounce, he mewed undignified when Yugi pounced on him instead. Yami laughed while nuzzling his lover, before chattering when Atemu tickled his nose with a feather at the same time the kittens were racing across the room with Heba wanting revenge. Yugi mewed and chattered while he climbed upon Atemu's shoulder which had the tanned demon gasp as the nails scratched his skin, before he chuckled again when Yugi nuzzled his face lovingly.

"Come, feeding time", he whispered softly when the kitten's stomach rumbled loudly and Heba mewed at the spoken words while the shadows purred in excitement. Dinner was served while the the kittens were given a soul each to feast upon. Not that they ever did because of the foul taste, but the dark magic was happy nonetheless. Baked potatoes and vegetables were next as well as tender meat of either deer or pheasant. Like a family they enjoyed their dinner, even though the kittens were full quickly and cuddled up to their parents with half-lidded eyes.

He couldn't help himself as he stared at the drowsy children and Atemu smiled as he stroked their fur gently. His life had changed for the better these past two weeks, something he had never guessed to be possible, but it was more than welcome, even though it was apparent he would have to change some of his own habits as well. He would, for his children, so that they would grow up with love surrounding them and he purred softly as Yami started to lean against him too. Crimson eyes were watching the kittens upon their laps and while pale fingers caressed the children, another hand stroked the black wisps of magic curling up against his frame. They didn't disturb Heba sleeping on his lap, but instead circled around the tiny feline so that he was protected. They did the same to Yugi, who was asleep upon Heba's lap, although the shadows pressed a little more against his frame than they did with Atemu.

Softly, the dark magic purred as they too were caressed and the tanned demon smiled as he enjoyed the peace surrounding his family. His beautiful lover and most treasured children which made him realise he was truly the luckiest man in the world and Atemu treasured that thought deeply. _His family_.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. I will try to post chapter 28 as soon as possible, but after reading through it yesterday (as well as Koobre's review), there is just this _need_ to rewrite it like I have done with previous chapters. That might mean there will be an extra chapter too, so... that might count as a plus. I'm not giving out any promises, however, but I'll try my best. See you all in chapter 28, byebye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi Everyone! Sooo, this was not going to take as long as I had expected, because the first part is what I already liked. Now, that means that I'll be rewriting the second part and post another chapter soon... hopefully hahaha It is why this chapter is shorter than previous one, because I sort of cut it in half.**

**That said: I want to thank my reviewers, _koobre _and _Pharaohs Girl18_. Also, _Josfisk_ reviewed another chapter, so thank you very much! **

** _Koobre:_ Ishizu doesn't understand and she doesn't understand the shadows either. You can be offended and they will trick her back plenty of times just for the fun of it, although that will have to wait until the next chapter. I couldn't fit it into this one, I'm sorry. As for why they didn't open up the garden: Heba was quite specific in the outside. If Yugi would have gone into the garden, he would have just come back to entice Heba to play with him again. Going outside of the room altogether would get rid of his baby-brother completely. At least, he hoped so ;) More fluff is on the way, I promise. **

** _Pharaohs Girl18: _I was hoping you'd like the no-gore and yay! I succeeded hahaha No gore in this one either, just some threatening. **

**No warnings and there won't be one in either this one or the next chapter. Aside from fluff and Atemu being a proud parent. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 28**

/\/\/\/\/\

Was it safe? Could she wriggle her toe and move her foot another inch? Was it all right for the wind to rustle through her hair or was the eerie silence a bad omen? Without thinking about it, Mana sighed softly and moved her foot another step. It had been like this for several days... an eerie silence before she would be attacked while she had somehow survived her master's wrath. She was not yet dead, she had not been punished, nothing... All he had done was watch her closely, before he told all the remaining staff to _never ever_ touch a kitten if it would be roaming the hallways. Yet, somehow... the black monster found its way to her every time she least suspected it.

The black magic surrounded her as she walked through the garden towards the house. She had just had her lessons from Mahado and was actually getting better at performing magic. So far, she had not yet destroyed anything because the shadows would always be around as well and she was grateful to them as they'd would catch her outbursts of uncontrolled magic or they would protect the surrounding area from her faulty spells. All the brunet wondered about was why they didn't protect her from a kitten that would chase her around? Why was that so complicated? If she was not to touch it, then perhaps the shadows could keep it away from her? Why did her master not think of that? Why her out of all people?

Luckily she was nearly at the door and, gazing around the garden, she took another careful step. Especially because the kitten could jump at her from within the blooming flowers and Mana did not appreciate the heart attack. _At all_. Nor did she like the sound of soft mewing... or the sight of the black kitten sprinting towards her right now at the fastest speed it could muster.

"No!", Mana screamed desperately as she looked around for a way to stay safe. "No, go away! I'm not allowed to touch you!", she continued in distress, before she grasped the branches of a nearby tree and hauled herself upon it with the aid of her own magic. It listened to her for the first time that day and Mana sighed softly in relieve as she was high up and away from the black kitten dancing around the tree.

"Go back to wherever you came from! I'm not allowed to touch you, please, go away!", she cried as she even tried to pull her legs up. Anything to make it clear to the kitten it had to leave her alone. Yet, the kitten continued to mew loudly and even started to cry while the shadows slithered up the tree slowly. Mana shrieked at the black tendrils coming closer and she hoped they wouldn't eat her while the kitten continued to cry at the foot of the tree.

"Yugi", was the soft call of a name which made both the shadows and the kitten calm down. Rose-red eyes glared at the young brunette while her master picked the black creature up from the ground. Had he just called the beings name? The little monster had one? At first he had seemed overly cute and lost, but now that she knew it belonged to one of the kittens Yami was caring for, Mana wished she had never met the feline. Not only because Ishizu had given her an earful after the whole event, but also because he just wouldn't leave her alone and made her live in uncertainty. Was she to die today? Would her lord no longer overlook the fact she was inches away from touching the kitten? He was very fond of the tiny monster, but would he see she tried to escape from it every time again? That it really was not her fault?

The kitten purred softly as the tanned demon held him gently and his sudden crocodile tears long gone, before he happily nestled in the strong arms holding him. Again, rose-red eyes looked up at the brunette high up in the tree, which was ridiculous to begin with, but wouldn't make this situation any easier. Growling softly, Atemu looked down at Yugi who moved his paw towards the tree as if he wanted to see if he could catch Mana that way, only to start crying again softly when that didn't work and because he didn't want for his son to be sad, the tanned demon looked up at the young girl again.

"Wait right there", he hissed softly with a menacing glare, before he took the kitten away from her. Mana merely trembled as she stared at the ground after the master left her up in the tree. The black creature cried softly as they retreated, though the brunette was sure she could see the vicious demon comforting the monster. What did he tell the kitten? That he was proud of it? That it was an excellent idea to hunt unsuspecting people up into a tree? Or that, perhaps, it was not right to hunt her? Because she couldn't touch him. She couldn't play with the kitten, so what was so interesting about her? Why did he want to play with her in the first place?

"Mana? What are you doing there?", Malik's voice asked softly and the young brunette looked down at the best boyfriend _ever_. The tanned male was an amazing person, kind, protective and caring. He would listen to her tears of just wanting to be left alone before kissing her worries away. Just remembering that made her feel warm inside and she smiled at the sight of the other man, if only ever so slightly.

"Waiting for the master to return", Mana answered as she realised his question and she blushed when Malik rose his eyebrow at her in amusement, because she was still up in the tree.

"Really?", he asked a little disbelieving and she pouted in return. Yes, it was ridiculous, but absolutely true!

"The kitten came my way again, so I decided to get up in a tree where it couldn't reach me. When the master returned, he said to wait here. _Right here_, and I will not fail him even more than I already do, Malik. What if he decides to split us apart? What if he decides to kill me? I don't want to be separated from you! I don't want to lose you", Mana said as she looked down at the tanned man who smiled back at her in reassurance.

"You won't lose me, Mana, but please, just get down from there? I'm sure the master won't mind if you wait for him with both feet on the ground", Malik said, though Mana shook her head either way.

"No, Malik, no way. He said to wait right here, so I am doing just that", she said, before she gazed at the forming shadows who revealed their master before them. Malik inclined his head in kind greeting, which was answered, before dark rose-red eyes gazed up at Mana whom trembled upon the branch she still inhabited. She didn't want to know the verdict... would she be separated from Malik? Would she have to give up one of the best things in her life?

"Mana, get down from there. We must talk", Atemu said softly while he watched the younger girl who was simply an idiot. Why Yugi had chosen her as his toy was beyond him and they had truly tried to talk their youngest son out of this, but they also loved him so perhaps they could endure this small silly moment of his. After the girl was deemed boring, she would be dumped immediately after all and Atemu honestly couldn't wait for that moment. Yet, somehow, his son had tricked him into accepting the new toy without much protest. After all... how would he be able to deny Yugi something?

He wanted his son to be happy as he grew up in a safe environment and there simply were little things Yugi or Heba could not have. But this one thing... was a slight hindrance he had not expected and even though the tanned demon wished he could just get rid of Mana, Atemu waited for the brunette to get down from her hiding place before he made her follow him. She did so, with a certain trepidation and a fierce nibbling on her lower lip. Atemu was almost certain she'd make herself bleed, but they arrived at the quickly refurbished office before anything like that could happen.

"A word of caution. You will not speak to Yami about anything that happened a few days ago. You will play with the kitten that somehow has an interest in you, though you will not try to teach him, talk to him or scold him in any way. If I so much as notice an odd look, I'd like to see you go about your daily life after I removed one of your hands. The kittens name is Yugi and you'd do well to remember that", Atemu warned with a hiss, before he opened to the door to his office. The walls had been stripped clean, his desk had been moved and the conference table had made room for a large round bed-like recliner. Blankets, towels and pillows were strewn across the mattress and dark amethyst eyes were gazing at her from underneath a pile of sheets. Crimson eyes were just as dark, before her master locked the door behind her and walked towards his desk. There were soft mews next to her leg and Mana trembled as she stared at the kitten pawing her leg. His bright amethyst eyes were staring up at her as if she was holding the best toy ever filled to the brim with snacks and somehow, it made the brunette smile ever so slightly.

"As you can see, it is apparent Yugi has chosen you as his new toy and that means you _will_ play with him. Might I see you hurt his feelings or hurt him physically with your clumsiness, I will have you skewered. Multiple times", Atemu warned as he sat down behind his desk which had Yugi run around the room. Yami merely sighed softly, before he uncovered a second kitten from the blankets and the brunette couldn't help but stare, before her attention was drawn towards Yugi again.

Was she to play with both these kittens? How could she not mention Yami's ability of speech? She had been so shocked about it, but had only been able to discuss it with Malik. Ishizu wouldn't let her speak of the impossible either and Mana nibbled her lip as her mind tried to come up with what to do. From the corner of her eyes she could see the pale Neko feeding the other child, before Yugi's sharp nails made her notice him once again.

"I don't see you playing", came the dark, authoritative voice of her master and slowly, Mana bend through her knees to stroke the impatient monster scratching at her legs while her other free hand grasped the ball of yarn. Play... She could do that, right? It was but a simple task, right? The questions, however, left her scraping for her confidence, but because she couldn't think of anything else, the brunette moved the ball of yarn gently with the end of it sticking out so the kitten would grab that instead of her hand. A soft mew came from the bed where Yami was situated and for a moment she was afraid the older Neko would jump on her as well, though he merely made the other kitten burp while nuzzling it softly.

"Yugi", she called out softly to entice the kitten to play with the yarn, even though she was afraid to raise her voice in case she would disturb her master from his work. Mana smiled though when the black ears twitched towards the name, before Yugi's amethyst eyes moved towards the yarn. He immediately released her hand, which he had been gnawing on, to wriggle his bum high in the air. He leaped towards the end of the yarn with a cute mew while she moved it away from him ever so slightly. His nails scratched across the wooden surface as he turned sharply and made another leap towards his 'prey', though the kitten growled when he missed again. It was challenging to catch the playful bit of yarn, but as his toy relented Yugi felt how his nails got stuck into it and he threw his whole body around the ball so he could kick it senseless with his hind paws. No prey of his would dare to escape without giving up their lives in the end.

Mewing and growling, Yugi celebrated his victory, even though he was apparently the only one celebrating when he rolled over to look at his family. He received a loving smile from his mother, however, which made Yugi chirp softly. _Mom, are you proud?,_ he asked while releasing the yarn to crawl upon the new bed the shadows had created from nothing. It was amazing to see them do that and his father was downright spectacular when he controlled them. Much unlike Heba, who was just a silly little newbie at asking the shadows for a favour.

"_Very"_, Yami mewed in return as he would not speak in front of Mana again. He was still embarrassed for life he had done it, but it couldn't be helped she had heard his voice. Not again though as he mewed again and nuzzled the energetic child lovingly. Heba merely growled in return as Yugi crawled all over him.

_Don't you want to play with my new toy?,_ Yugi asked curiously while he pawed at his brother's nose, before his mother picked him up and probably saved him from a mean paw with extended nails. Heba was always such a nasty little bugger after food... or while being asleep... practically every minute of every day, but Yugi didn't care. It meant he just had the good genes, the young kitten realised, while he cuddled Yami with a loving purr. Then again, his mom was the best and he understood why Heba clung to him that much, but the young kitten couldn't help but turn his eyes onto the tanned man seated at his desk. He was scribbling and completely engrossed in all the papers in front of him.

_Boring!_, Yugi mewed loud and wriggled away from Yami to dart over the bed and across the floor. He ignored his toy completely as he sprinted across the room and flung his nails into the desk's wooden leg. He was quicker than Mana realised as she reacted to his sudden bolt of speed. Getting off the floor, she tried to catch the monster before he would reach the surface of the desk, yet failed miserably as paperwork went flying. The brunette couldn't help herself either when she gasped loud while the kitten climbed on top of her master's shoulder and gently batted the blond bangs with his paw.

She froze in fear, knowing her master's short temper. Mana had been glad to have been ignored, if only for a small moment of peace while she had observed the pale Neko with his new kittens. He was truly happy with them, but would he lose them right now? Would he lose the felines because one of them dared to mess with her master? As the little monster stretched his paw out again, Mana took a step closer to the desk because she had to safe him!

"Please, Yugi, don't do that. Be careful", she whispered and she reached out to pick the kitten up in an automated response to her words. The brunette froze again, however, as a silver blade and a rose-red eyed glare were threatening her.

"Another step, Mana, and you will beg for more than just me sparing your life. I told you to merely play with Yugi, is that so hard to understand? You do not touch him or speak to him when that is unnecessary. Am I clear, or should I start with your ears? Considering you're not using them currently", Atemu hissed dangerously, while from across the room the brunette could hear soft growling. The second kitten spat and snarled at her as he had finally crawled from underneath the blankets and his tail was thick with fury, while his fur stood up as much as possible. Yugi, on the other hand, snapped at his toy's fingers in mock-battle, before he turned back towards the tanned male and nuzzled his father lovingly.

_You're amazing dad_, he purred while the shadows gathered the pieces of paper.

"Yes, master", Mana whispered softly, shaking like a leaf as she backed away from the silver blade aimed at her. The blade was only lowered the moment she sat herself down again near the cat-toys, where the brunette remained with fear present in her eyes. She watched how Yami seemed to settle down again while the unnamed black kitten still growled as he slowly crawled off the bed. Yugi purred as the tanned demon placed him back upon the floor prior to speeding across the room again to tackle Mana's hand. His toy would play with him again, _right now,_ and he would guard the silly girl against his brother. He would not break her, especially not as she had finally been allowed inside the room to play with him, but his brother was not allowed to break the girl either. Especially not because he was still angry.

The brunette didn't say anything while her hand went back towards one of the toys, which was a wand this time which held a squiggly worm at the end. Gently and slowly she moved the worm across the floor and she eyed the unnamed kitten as it tensed up while his dark amethyst eyes followed the fake prey. Yugi released her hand as well and stuck his bum high in the air again to wiggled it, before both kittens pounced the worm at the same time. Shadow magic came to life as Heba ordered for them to push Yugi out of the way, though they didn't listen as rose-red eyes flashed dangerously.

"Heba, don't try to kill your brother please", Atemu said softly, yet, he was sure nobody heard him while the kittens chased after the worm. The shadows, however, curled up underneath the bed as they were confused by the many commands, even though their first master's voice was loudest above all. The tiny creatures of their creation were still too inexperienced to speak with them like the tanned demon did, but it was confusing nonetheless. Which was why they slowly slithered on top of the bed while a body remained with the master and another watched the silly girl from their hiding place. Another part of them gently curled up on the lap of their beloved and the dark magic relaxed as it was caressed in comfort while another part continued to guard and protect the kittens.

It was fun to watch them play with someone else, especially because it loosened Heba up as well while he sprinted across the room after a wind-up mouse. He was nearly feral as he batted it across the room and eventually pounced upon it while sinking his tiny fangs into the toy. Yami couldn't help but purr softly at the sight, very glad both Atemu's sons were having fun and were training their hunting skills at the same time. Although it was very hard to resist his own urges to go down and play with them, but he would restrain himself. His playful side was for their family only and he did realise the kittens needed another friend, even if the pale Neko rather didn't admit that. Mana was probably the best option, considering she was the most afraid of him, although Atemu would probably not agree with him. The thought made the pale Neko smile, however, as his lover had not agreed upon 'inviting' Mana over either, but it had happened nonetheless. Purring softly as he called the kittens back to the makeshift bed, Yami smiled as he gathered their children and covered them with the soft blankets. It was time for their nap and playing with the girl had tired them out completely.

"Thank you for your assistance today, Mana. Perhaps you will be summoned again tomorrow. Have a good day", Atemu wished her as he barely looked up from his paperwork, considering he was still bottling up his feelings towards her for Yugi's sake. The bow he received was a deep one and Mana felt like she owed him that before she was finally able to leave the room. Closing the door behind her, she allowed for the shuddering breath to leave her lips while she trembled all over her body and, swallowing thickly, the young brunette decided to search out Malik. He would probably be at the stables, which was the first place she looked at only to see him mucking out the deer meadows instead. He looked up when she returned with a worried frown upon his brow, though that quickly made place for a smile as well as a new frown as she came closer.

"Mana! You're back, what happened?", he asked as she reached the fence and he climbed over it to get to her. The brunette's hands were scratched up, as well as bleeding, and Malik was sure those were bite-marks near her fingers, but his girlfriend merely shook her head before she started to cry softly.

"I- I had to play with the- the master's kittens! O- One of them has taken a- a liking to me and now I- I am doomed forever!", she cried out while hugging him in search of support. His strong arms around her frame were a relieve she had been searching for while his warm hands caressed her hair lovingly. Her hands were hurting and she didn't want to play with the kittens anymore. They were monsters, feral monsters...

"Ssh, Mana... It's all right", he whispered softly while he let the brunette cry over her misfortune. Not once had Malik realised the kittens were not to be touched until a few days ago when their master had commanded it. Now he was worried, because Mana looked terrible and she was frightened. Obviously their master had been present, it were his kittens after all and he would not let them out of his sight and especially not if he was as protective of them like he was with Yami.

"Let's take you to Ishizu", Malik offered softly, which was accepted by small nods while Mana had calmed down ever so slightly. He continued to hold her and rub her back, because he was very much afraid this would not be over with just yet. Would their master care? Would he realise his kittens harmed another human being? Apparently he did, because Ishizu was already waiting for them with ointment and small bandages. She easily cleaned the small wounds while encouraging Mana to try again the next time she was summoned. The brunette really didn't want to, though she feared death above everything. She feared her master, even though he allowed for the kitten to tug and nibble on his blond bangs. Mana was afraid of the pale Neko upon the makeshift bed or of Heba who tried to kill her by merely looking at her. Yugi was the 'kindest' of them all, though he would often use his nails and fangs to play with her instead of his toys.

Mana snorted softly as it wasn't odd for her to show up at Ishizu's door and ask for treatment. It grew less over the weeks, especially since she was not summoned very often anymore at a certain point in time. It was a relieve to not feel tired anymore as she strolled around the garden with Malik and she loved it to feel her hand in his while they could take their time. Time to enjoy each other while she was once again able to roll up her sleeves and help Malik while he worked. Her nightmares got less too after she hadn't been to her master's office for a while, though she would still curl up against Malik's side whenever they shared the bed for the night.

She got better at her magic too while the days turned to weeks and months. A temporary home was built on the owned grounds while the shadows tore everything apart. They even seemed happy with doing so as they destroyed everything while throwing large chunks of their house through the air. It was sad to see it go as well, considering it had felt more of a home the longer she had lived inside it's protective walls, but Mana was also excited for the new one to be build. It was still odd, however, to enter her master's study which had not seemed to change at all even though it had been torn down as much well.

What was even more odd, though she didn't want to comment on it, was the kittens slowly changing into weird... things. Well, apparently they were turning into Neko's, as Ishizu had told her the whole story, but the kittens remained little monstrosities. They had grown at first into the size of big puppies, though now their bodies were changing from cat to human. They were almost finished, as they were nearly a year old by now and resembled two-year old toddlers. Sort of... with their overly large ears and furry long tails. Their feet were still padded paws, though their front claws had finally turned into hands with long out-of-shape fingers. Not that it mattered how they looked like for they still tried to kill her during their play-dates while climbing upon her master's lap to shuffle his paperwork around. He still didn't seem to mind while he caressed them through the tri-coloured hair they shared with both the demon and the pale Neko. An occasional mew of protest could be heard as well, especially when Yugi would pounce on his brother and Mana wondered if the younger boy would ever learn it was hopeless. Heba was just a bullying, grubby little... thing. Never mind the fact she tried to ignore their hairstyles as much as possible.

_Come on, play with me!_, Yugi mewed loudly while he ignored the brunette and slithered his hands underneath the warm pile of blankets Heba had claimed as his own. Yami chattered softly at him though, which made the younger boy halt in his actions, before he cuddled up to his mother. His mother's warm hands were always able to make him feel at peace, especially as his bigger body fit upon the comfortable lap much better than before. Sure, not everything worked exactly the same and hunting was a total disaster nowadays because this body was not as agile and definitely not as functional as when he was still a complete feline, but they were learning.

_Go play with dad, will you?, _Heba asked as he snuggled up closer to Yami in an attempt to get the comfort Yugi was taking from him. Yami smiled down upon him and caressed his tri-coloured hair softly while his younger brother whined loud and tried to smack him. Fortunately the blankets were thick enough, though Heba still growled at his sibling.

_Moooom, Yugi is too loud. Make him stop?_, the older boy asked demandingly while he slapped the pale hand away his brother tried to sneak underneath the blankets again. The shadows were trying to aid him as he asked them to get rid of the pest that was his sibling, though they curled up at his father's side as they were ordered back. Yugi grinned at him as Heba's mission failed like they always did, before he jumped from the bed and practised his pounce on the wand Mana was still playing with. His toy was the best, though the worm was going to die _right now!_

_Moooom, I want a cuddle_, was the next demand as Heba grasped the blankets tight and tried to crawl on top of Yami's lap where Yugi had been seated a few seconds prior. The pale Neko merely stared at him ever so slightly while the tanned boy stretched himself lazily in order to get most comfortable.

_Moooom,_ was his soft whine, just because he could try his mother's patience. Not that it worked as his whining received him a raised eyebrow and growl instead.

"_Really?",_ Yami chattered in reply, though he had to do his best afterwards not to laugh as Heba rolled onto his back and grinned like the Cheshire cat. He was always a little like this, obnoxious as well as a bit sadistic, but very cute when he wanted to be. Gently, the pale Neko picked his son up to nuzzle him, while Yugi wobbled across the room towards the wooden desk and left Mana once more to herself.

"Thanks mom", was the soft whisper as Heba nuzzled and licked Yami's neck in gratitude, not realising he had actually spoken the words in the human language instead of his own. The whole room around him froze, however as the shadows stopped writing upon the pieces of paper in front of Atemu because the tanned demon stared at the child in his lover's arms. Yugi clung to him as he was picked up when his father got out of his chair with rose-red eyes turning to Mana almost immediately after.

"M- Mom? How is that-?, she started though trailed off at the blazing glare she received from her master. She knew that look as she had seen it quite often enough and the young brunette closed her mouth as quickly as possible.

"Finish that question at your own peril, though I have no time for you right now. _Leave_", Atemu hissed and the shadow engulfed her completely, before they returned from wherever they had dropped her off. The tanned demon could care less as he walked towards the makeshift bed both his lover and Heba were occupying at the moment. Yugi blinked a little owlishly as he was placed down while the tanned demon made them join his mother and sibling, though that was all right. He was tired from playing with his toy after all and he purred softly as he snuggled up to his father who wrapped him in a blanket gently. Yet, rose-red eyes turned to his beloved and their son in curiosity.

"Did he just speak?", Atemu asked softly while he stared at the kitten cuddled up to Yami and the latter purred softly with pride and love. A gentle kiss was given to tanned lips, before there was a nuzzle and a submissive lick from the pale Neko who couldn't stop smiling.

"He did, Até. You'll be able to hear them talk at last", Yami purred as he gently placed Heba onto his lap and caressed him through his tri-coloured hair. He could barely contain his excitement as he had always wanted to share their words with his demon, yet finally, they would be able to on their own. Slowly, he turned to the kitten that objected against being moved and had snuggled up to his stomach instead.

"Heba, love? Will you speak to us again?", the pale Neko asked while Yugi stared at them both with big bright eyes for how could he sleep when his parents were brimming with excitement? There was a small frown upon his brow as he thought of why, though the frown itself was a little unfitting for a child, but obviously their sons were far more than that. They unfortunately had to reside in their current bodies, while their minds were already capable of so much more. They were children, yes, but had already experienced the world without limits as kittens. They had already explored and had already learned so much more than what the human body was capable of, although this one thing, of them being able to talk, was the greatest plus concerning their change in Yami's eyes.

Yugi purred, however, when his father gently scratched him behind the ear and he smiled in delight as the worrying thoughts vanished while the affectionate gestures gave him all the good feelings he wanted. "Daddy", he purred lovingly as he tilted his head to gain some more attention. He blinked when the scratching halted and Yugi looked up to see rose-red eyes staring at him in wonder. He was nuzzled then, while tanned arms wrapped around his tiny frame and Yugi purred again as that was more than welcome. "Daddy", he repeated, as that was apparently the word that gave him all the good hugs while the two adults kissed each other softly.

Yami mewed softly while Atemu chuckled happily and sat a little closer to his lover while they enjoyed this moment. To hear their soft voices, to see them grow and to love them... He had never guessed it would feel like this. An emotion he couldn't name, a feeling that meant more to him than his own life, while he could share it with the one and only person he truly loved. "I love you", Atemu whispered in the black ear close to his lips while they continued to hold the children they tried to raise while being surprised with their growth every day.

"I love you too, Até", Yami replied softly and his hands gently moved Heba before he could cup his lover's face and stroked the tanned cheeks softly. "You'll finally be able to hear them and you don't know how I have longed for this moment", he continued, just as softly as his previous words. He loved his husband, his demon and his world whom was giving their lives a certain normalcy again while a new home was being build from the ground up. Atemu still loved him, made sweet love to him whenever they could and would finally be able to hear their kittens speak as they played with their toys or tried to make a kill in the garden.

"My beautiful Kitten", Atemu rumbled and the pale Neko smiled as he allowed for his world to cover them all up with the sheets of their makeshift bed. It didn't matter they were still in the office because they wanted to enjoy and share this moment, one wherein they were together and loved by one another. A moment of growth and warmth, of treasured memories and affection while the kittens slept between them and were much loved as well. Pale lips continued to lure Atemu in sweet languid kisses, while a tanned hand caressed the skin upon his lover's lower back with affection and Yami purred at the touch.

Finally feeling at ease with Mana gone and their kittens fast asleep, the pale Neko smiled as Atemu pulled him closer to kiss his brow with fondness. "Sleep Kitten, it's nap time. I'll be here when you wake up", the tanned demon whispered softly and he would be. Yami knew his beloved demon would be right where he belonged and he adored the warm smile curling tanned lips as he tried to get closer to his lover while yawning cutely. The pale Neko purred as he was kissed on top of his head again, while both men held their kittens against their bodies between them.

"Sleep some too?", Yami whispered pleadingly, because his lover needed the sleep as much as he did, though Atemu merely rumbled softly. He rather watched over them during their naps, considering they were the treasures he had to protect and just because he could. When Yami dreamed he was beautiful, after all and a sight to behold for the Neko would be relaxed and completely at peace. Both Yugi and Heba were like that as well and it was mesmerising to see their differences. Heba was curled up like a real Neko, pretty much like Yami always did, while Yugi was comfortable with lying on his back with all four limbs spread out as if he was about to hug someone. He wasn't, considering his leg jerked and his nails extended to tear small holes in the blankets surrounding him, but that only made the tanned demon chuckle softly. It didn't matter either kitten destroyed what was in their way and there had never been a moment for any kind of blanket to live very long while the two boys had been actually feline kittens in the past few months. It made the demon wonder what would change right now and if he was ready for it, while chuckling softly as he covered Yugi up a little more who then fastened himself to his dress shirt and refused to let go.

His beloved treasures, whom were all his and the shadows purred softly in agreement as they curled up at his side and nuzzled him while gazing at their precious possessions. All theirs... and their master's.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. It depends on how quickly I can write the next chapter while writing down the third chapter for a new story I have in mind. Yes, once again, doing everything at once, because there is also another chapter for _White Picket Fence_ that needs doing (and I know what to write, but... it just doesn't happen, so kill me please). Not sure how many more chapters of _Kitten_ I'll write now though, considering there are suddenly a massive amount of ideas running in my head for our couple's parenthood, but we'll see. **

**Anyway, see you all in chapter 29, byebye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter and it's much shorter than previous ones, but I didn't want to make it too long this time. Thank you _Pharaohs Girl18_ for reviewing the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one too. **

**Beware though, I don't have children myself, but with Yami's past... I think this is a way he would react to the boy's first day of school. **

**Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 29**

/\/\/\/\/\

It was always fun to slither around the house when the night had fallen and everything was silent. No matter the building was different, for the finished design was as it should be. Workers had spend aeons on the new foundation, the bricks, the floor, the wallpaper and the paint, but luckily, they had finished it a few years ago and now their precious possessions were separated from the unnecessary ones. True, it was fun to watch them from new nooks and crannies, to see them grow and develop over the years and the dark wisps of magic curled into the bedroom they passed to stare at the occupants.

The no-man had one of his arms curled around a slender waist while his chest was pressed up against the back of Yugi's toy. The brunette female was a good toy, as she had kept the kittens entertained these past five years, although the shadows knew they were always better than her. Especially because their creations had grown into children over the years who had lost interest in the brunet, but not in them and the dark magic laughed softly at that knowledge.

Curling up at the foot of the bed, the shadows snickered again as they rejoiced in their memories. The embarrassed face of the no-man had been hilarious when he had woken once with his hands where they shouldn't be and the dark magic curled in glee as they slithered towards his head. It was still fun to see him blush so darkly and to tease his mind, although they were pleased the brunette toy had accepted the no-man for what he was. It was a shame they had overcome their shyness sometimes, but the black tendrils couldn't help but tease and gently, they whispered into his mind. Her moan made them laugh, before they slithered off the bed and into another bedroom.

Her blonde hair was sprawled all over the pillow while a frown marred her face in her state of rest. An empty vial of what they knew was an aid to sleep with stood upon her night stand, but even that would not stop them. Even after five years, they still disliked her, although they had grown bored as well. It had been much more fun in the beginning, where she would wake up screaming after one of their nightmares. Nowadays, she merely accepted the dream, no matter what they threw at her and the shadows grumbled as the blonde woman destroyed their mood. The auburn-haired woman was no fun either, even though she still made the best food, but their next visit to the infirmary would be fun and the dark magic chuckled with laughter.

This one they could still tease into oblivion, even though they were sleeping side by side at last. For months she had rejected the magician and even now she would still question herself. The contract with their master had been undone and she was the owner of his hospital. Under her supervision, the villagers had become healthy and good slaves of the community which the shadows were grateful for. A healthy criminal was far more nutritious than a starved one after all, although they had seen the village change under their watchful gaze as well.

Healthy people created better homes and were happier it seemed, which had made the village grow while their master had grumbled softly. More people had meant more threat to the children, after all, but also more toys and opportunities to learn how to raise kittens without seeing them grow in tiny little brats. There had been mistakes, plenty of them, and the shadows would admit some of them were their fault. The small possessions deserved everything they wanted after all, but everyone had quickly learned that turned out into catastrophe.

Moderate, however, was not one of the shadows strong point. True, in the earlier lives of their master they hadn't been able to give him everything they had wished for, because they hadn't been strong enough, but apparently making that up with the kittens was a bad idea as well. Moderate... at the thought, the shadows tilted their tendrils while staring at the odd couple below them, before slithering towards the woman's head. They'd do moderate tomorrow, as it was still necessary sometimes to punish the medicine woman for thinking they were not sentient. Then again, it was also fun to tease her while the night was turning to day and the dark magic laughed as they left the room with their mission accomplished.

Slithering back into the place they were wanted most, the shadows purred softly as they cuddled up to their beloved possession. Another body of them was nibbling on the pyjama pants their master wore, for it was completely ridiculous. They had not aged any significant amount of time, for the shadows would not allow for their possessions to leave them, which meant there was no reason to hide any piece of skin. The kittens looked the same... there was no reason to be embarrassed right? Yet, no matter how much they had pleaded, their master as well as their possession had forbidden them from eating the fabric that made their joining impossible, though... a little nibbling couldn't hurt, right?

At the same time black ears flicked towards the sound from next door, so did the shadows rise in vigilance, before they moved into the next bedroom. Splitting themselves so they could look at both boys with an equal protective nature, they calmed down when nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Fusing once more, the dark wisps slithered back into the main bedroom where they snuggled up to their Neko and purred softly in happiness. At the images corresponding to that feeling, their master grumbled softly under his breath, although that was less important than the new sound from the boy's bedroom. Before they were able to move, however, a pale hand laid itself upon them in a gentle caress.

"I'll go", Yami whispered ever so softly and he smiled sleepily when the shadows protested softly. He slipped out of his lover's embrace, however, whom disagreed with another soft grumble, while the shadows were curling around each other to draw him back into his warm bed. He didn't need to leave their master's side, he was supposed to be resting and the dark magic grumbled softly while they slithered off the bed with what could be interpreted as a loud groan of annoyance. Yami merely chuckled softly as he padded towards the door leading to his children.

"No need to be so melodramatic. I'll be right back", he whispered with a smile and the shadows murmured something while they curled back upon his spot to keep it warm. Another part of their body that was with him always, was still nibbling on the hems of his trousers, but the Neko wasn't bothered by that as he turned his ears towards the two boys sleeping while gazing at them lovingly. The past five years had seemed to go by too quickly and the boys were beautiful. Each their chubby faces, their beloved ears and tail as well as the spikey tri-coloured hair with their blond bangs framing their soft faces.

So many things had changed while another few were still the same. Whenever he could, Yami would take his place at his lover's side and guard him during necessary meetings and even though it had been hard to let go in the beginning, he knew his children were safe with the shadows. He was always afraid someone would hurt one of their kittens, even at the hands of the children both Yugi and Heba would meet when a new playground had been established upon the grounds next to the hospital. At first, it had been for their kittens only, but more children had wandered in sometimes while they hadn't feared the shadows as much as both parents had thought they would. Their innocence and acceptance of what was had marvelled Yami and even he had enjoyed it to play with other children as he had loosened up when everything had deemed safe. After all, Atemu was always watching over him and the shadows would punish whomever they deemed faulty, but it had been amazing to see both boys grow and develop. Although sharing, even between brothers, remained a problem sometimes and Yami smiled at the destroyed toy clasped in Heba's hand.

The other half laid next to Yugi's bed, whom murmured and frowned once more in his sleep and slowly, Yami made his way over to the younger child. Soft, scared mews escaped the younger kitten and the older Neko gently caressed the tangled hair which made bright amethyst eyes open quickly while Yugi gasped for air. "Ssh, it's all right. I'm here", Yami whispered while he picked his son up so he could sit down on the bed with the disorientated boy upon his lap. Wet tears fell against his bare chest as the Yugi wept softly and the pale Neko held his child gently while caressing the trembling back.

"It's all right, Yugi. It was but a nightmare", he whispered while rocking the boy in his arms and slowly, the sobs stopped. Shadows slithered into the room slightly, just to see if it was their fault, before they crawled underneath the bed in case it was. The young boy continued to murmur softly, however, while burying his face against his mother and Yami smiled as he continued to rock his son gently.

"I was scared", Yugi admitted softly with a hiccup. "I don't want to go to school", and at the whispered words, the pale Neko flattened his ears ever so slightly. He could understand that feeling, for it still brought him great fear as well. A school was different than the playground... he wouldn't be with his children nor would they be able to come to him. It didn't matter the school was down the street, it was still too far away and what if someone would dare touch one of his kittens? What if they would be hurt? The shadows could stop any physical attack, but words were a different matter...

"But at school you can play with your friends and you will learn many new things", Yami whispered, as that was the only thing keeping him sane. At school, they would grow and develop in ways he had never been able to. They would learn how to become a great leader like his beloved demon while gaining an understanding of the ever-changing world around them. Their children needed this, no matter how hard it was to let go.

"You can teach me the same way you taught me to hunt. Please mom?", Yugi whispered as he looked up at his mother, yet, crimson eyes were warm and gentle while they disagreed with the kitten's request. Even though he wanted to give in... he couldn't.

"No, Yugi, I can't. At school you will learn so much more than what you already know. You may be smarter than any demon or human in town, but there are things that only a school can teach you. Your speech is better, yes and you have better reflexes as well, but you can use those to show them how smart you are", Yami whispered, before he heard a soft mew coming from the other bed. Dark amethyst eyes were staring at them sleepily while a black ear twitched and the pale Neko sighed as he had interrupted the sleep of his other son.

"Mom?", came the soft whisper, before the tanned boy crawled out of bed and onto Yugi's so both boys could share their mother's lap. It had taken weeks before either kitten had finally slept through the night in their own bed, although Heba had been the worst next to Yami who had grown pleasantly accustomed to sleeping with his children at his side. Nowadays, he didn't want to trade it anymore for Atemu was his beloved demon and the only one he really wanted to share his bed with. As well as his body and Yami purred softly at the thought while he also wished to reassure his kittens with the loving sound.

"At school you will learn how to become my warriors while your father will teach you the rest. School is nothing to be afraid of, my loves. It is a new adventure, just like every day is a new adventure", Yami whispered and he nuzzled both his children while kissing the tops of their heads. Heba was already snoring ever so slightly and Yami rocked the boys while humming a soft lullaby. The pale Neko looked up slightly when his beloved came to stand in the doorway and he smiled when rose-red eyes gleaming with love were watching him. His kitten was beautiful, after all, and Atemu smiled as he enjoyed the soft sound of his lover's voice.

Stepping back from the door frame he had been leaning against, the tanned demon took Heba from Yami's lap so he could tuck the boy back into his own bed. Yugi had fallen asleep again as well and the pale Neko kissed the pale child on the head lovingly, before he straightened slowly. "My warriors", he whispered and Atemu couldn't agree more while he wondered if his kitten was ready to leave the boys to their sleep once more. Gently, he led Yami from the bedroom who purred and snuggled up to him immediately as they crawled back underneath their own covers.

"Are you all right, Kitten?", Atemu whispered softly as he pulled his lover just a little closer so he could reassure his beloved Neko all was well. That he was safe and that their children were safe as well. Yami merely mewed softly while getting comfortable, before he gave a soft sigh.

"Yugi had a nightmare and said he didn't want to go to school. Me talking to them was as if I was trying to convince my own reflection. I'm scared, Até... what if someone will hurt them?", the pale Neko whispered for that was his greatest fear. What if someone would put them through what he had seen? The shadows would forbid it, he knew that, but the world was changing. Would they still be the strongest with all the new inventions? Even the border between Seto and his beloved was becoming stronger with each and every day, without much interference from the dark magic. Yami had faith in them, yet... he was scared and his recent nightmares were proof of that. His demon knew that and had comforted him each ever time he had woken up in panic, but he couldn't shake the feeling. No matter how hard he tried.

"It's all right to be scared, Kitten. It's all right", Atemu whispered in the black ear closest to his lips while he wished there was more he could do, but he also knew this was one of the fears he couldn't take from his lover. Not while he shared it with him, though differently all the same. "Yet, Heba is growing stronger every day and even Yugi is able to use the shadows as he wishes. If only with good intentions instead of what they exist for", the tanned demon muttered and he smiled when Yami chuckled ever so softly.

"Cookie-monster", the pale Neko whispered and Atemu hummed in agreement while he continued to stroke his kitten's back in soothing motions. They both knew they had a lot left to learn in what it meant to love a child, which was why the tanned demon was certain this would do both of the boys as well as themselves some good. The kittens had bloomed when the playground had been used by other children as well and Atemu knew his lover knew this would be the best choice of action for them. Even if letting go was harder than he had ever imagined, but then again, relinquishing his hold upon his lover every morning was still against the wishes of his being.

"I love you, Até... Thank you", Yami whispered sleepily while he listened to the calmly beating heart of his beloved and he enjoyed the sound. Atemu was here, the shadows were watching over them and would do so over his children while they were surrounded by potential killers. The shadows were strong, he knew they were and the pale Neko smiled as they nuzzled him in comfort while they whispered to prove themselves.

"I love you too, Kitten and all will be well. It has to be", Atemu murmured while his eyes were falling close and Yami purred as he gave a small nod. If not, he'd turn the world upside down. Magic-less or not, he would do it and the pale Neko smiled at the thought when the shadows agreed with a vision of a bloody world turned inside out. It made the dark magic laugh while they enjoyed the thought, before they nuzzled their possession a little more. They would be vigilant and they would calm the mind of their beloved. They knew fear and they knew he had faith in them, which meant all they had to do was to take his fear from him. They'd make him proud and purring softly, they watched how the night turned to day which alerted both parents that their children had to get dressed.

Atemu chuckled softly while Heba chattered in disagreement as he was given a face wash, but with the newly accumulated drool upon his cheek, it was more than necessary and the tanned demon happily continued to wash while he laughed softly with a grumbling kitten next to him. Breakfast was served by the shadows in the small private dining area Atemu had created in the chambers that were built years ago. The chambers together sort of resembled a cabin and he was very happy with it, especially because the entryway to the dungeon was closer than ever and with having to feed the kittens twice a day during their growth, it had been more than welcome.

"What will we have for lunch?", Heba asked as he nibbled on his toast with chocolate sprinkles and Yami chuckled softly while combing the boy's hair.

"The school provides for lunch with sandwiches, pasta, rice, anything", the pale Neko answered while Atemu finger-fed him something while he was busy. Two glowing orbs were presented to the boys to eat as well and they did so, with a slight shudder, before stuffing their faces with the tastier food.

"But what about a soul for lunch?", Yugi asked softly after swallowing, considering his parents had taught him some etiquette. Not that he liked them, but he would behave... when his parents were looking.

"No, you won't have a soul for lunch, you never have them. Only at breakfast and dinner", Atemu rumbled and Yugi chuckled as he flattened his ears slightly. He could at least try, even though the taste was horrid, the offered food always made him feel warm inside. As if his belly was extremely happy with the white orb and the pale boy liked to keep it that way. Cookies worked too, although those were out of reach for a while to come after having been caught stealing from the jar again. Yugi purred as he forgot the thought, however, when Yami came to stand behind him to comb his mane and it just felt good to have his ears caressed to the side while the comb moved through the spikey mass of hair.

"All done", Yami then whispered while he was fed again and he kissed Atemu on the cheek softly while the boys followed him to pack their school bags. The tanned demon rumbled softly while he gathered their coats, before he just watched the scene before him for a slight moment. His beloved was on his knees, checking the bags which the boys held open for his warm crimson eyes to see while their kittens were neatly dressed in their uniforms and Atemu continued to rumble lovingly, before he took Yugi's hand. Yami did the same with Heba's hand prior to grasping the one of his demon while the shadows curled around their frames to transport them towards the school.

It was a really well-build structure in the sand-like colour most of the houses carried. With the amount of sunshine they always had, it kept the interior much more pleasant and currently, most of the windows were blocked partially to keep most of the sun and heat out. Children were either laughing or screaming while they inhabited the available playground like little monkeys and Yami flattened his ears slightly to drown out the noise. Heba attached himself to his mother's leg while Yugi mewed softly at the intimidating amount of people. Their own playground was sometimes a little busy, with a few kids, but this was _a few kids_ multiplied by _a lot_ and the young Neko started to growl softly while flicking his tail from left to right. Slowly, Yami bend through his knees again to ignore the look other people gave their little family. Carding through Heba's hair gently, he smiled at the dark amethyst eyes staring at him.

"_Will you promise me to protect each other?_", he mewed in question, just so people wouldn't hear him speak, while he glanced at Yugi as well and his smile brightened when both kittens nodded. Slowly, while the shadows were guarding them, Atemu knelt down as well and caressed the boy's black ears.

"Remember, the shadows are always with the both of you and they will protect you, but you also need to help each other. You are our big boys and we love you. Go have some fun, yes?", he asked with an excitement he only partially felt, for he would burn everything to the ground if someone dared to hurt one of his kittens. Both Yugi and Heba nodded, before each parent was given a hug prior to a teacher coming their way.

"Welcome, mr. Sennen and hello boys. We're very glad to you have here and we'll teach you many things. Are you ready?", the woman asked softly and she gently held out her hands, but neither child took it before grasping the one from their sibling. Yami waved with a loving smile on his lips and he sighed as he watched how their kittens were taken in what could be a catastrophe.

"For ignoring you, I could make her burn, my love", Atemu muttered and Yami couldn't help but chuckle softly. They had met the teachers of the school, one by one, and even though the outside world was still not to know how much he loved his demon, at least everyone still understood he was important to a certain degree. Yet, he wouldn't speak until the shadows had brought them back to the house, although most of them were currently covering the school building in hopes of getting an early meal or two.

"They are just unsure on if addressing me would be a good thing or a wrong thing. You've protected me so well, they are afraid and I love it", Yami whispered as they entered the empty throne room and Atemu purred softly while pulling his beloved against his frame gently. Lovingly, he kissed the pale Neko on the lips while the dark magic covered the entire room and Yami mewed softly in delight. Breaking apart from his demon, the pale man felt a smile curl his lips. "Now, while I worry myself sick over our boys, I'll stand by your side again. I will watch you rule, considering a lot of requests from the borderlands are coming in. More wives, perhaps?", the pale Neko teased and Atemu grumbled softly with a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm finally getting rid of most of them. Don't you dare start, Kitten", the tanned demon responded, although his lover merely laughed in jest, before guiding him to his seat. It felt good to have his beloved stand beside him again, just like all those years ago and even though the kittens were on their minds, Atemu was glad to feel his lover's hand on his shoulder to calm his temper in between meetings. Luckily there weren't any offerings, just spectators on what both Seto and him were trying to establish. Some brought great ideas, while others were not necessarily worthy to listen to.

Yet, even he had learned many things over the past five years and while some speakers were irrelevant, they could sometimes give him great ideas in return, which was why Atemu listened even though he had better things to do. For example, caress Yami's back while his beloved took a nap or ask the shadows how the boys were while he really just wanted to throw the current speaker behind bars. Raising up rather quickly with a threatening glance in his rose-red eyes, the tanned demon growled softly. He had seen the flattening of his lover's adorable black ears and he had enough of it.

"Your proposal is out of line. There is not just _one_ race or _one_ view so I would advise for you to speak different words if you want to prolong your stay in my presence", Atemu threatened while he slowly made his way towards the demon before him. Demons like the one he was facing currently, or those like his brothers, should not rule and even though they were necessary in some cases, this one was not. The tanned demon had enjoyed the moment every other leftover sibling had nearly torn each other apart at the possibility of gaining Vivian's land and it had made him laugh years ago. Even his father, whom had been slightly displeased with the fact Atemu had killed one of his 'daughters', had wanted the forsaken piece of trash. Especially when everyone heard Seto and Kisara had formed an alliance with him.

"Y- Yes, my Lord, though I have finished speaking", the demon said with a low bow and Atemu snorted as he stopped before the man. Too bad... he would have loved to hear the man say what was really on his mind and even though he could always extract it with the help of his dark magic... he rather spend his time differently right now.

"_Begone_", he hissed and the demon in front of him bowed once more, before scurrying out of the room. The announcer with glassy eyes turned to Atemu with a slight tilt of the head, but the tanned demon grumbled softly. "No more. We'll have lunch first", was his answer and the shadows danced across the walls while Yami smiled warmly. Rose-red eyes were still livid though, which only meant good things were about to happen.

"A whipping will calm your mind", the pale Neko whispered in the tanned ear as soon as Atemu was beside him and his lover chuckled softly with a smirk on his lips. It would certainly and with that thought, he let the shadows engulf them because he didn't want to relinquish his hold upon his lover. Sure, it was not the first time Yami had joined him while the boys had been growing up, but somehow it just seemed a little special today.

"So will it do with yours, perhaps", he whispered and a small blush covered pale cheeks when the pale Neko realised he had been caught, before he accepted the warm kiss against his lips.

"I can't help myself but worry even though the boys are fine. The shadows keep reassuring and they purr ever so softly in my ear which I appreciate, but there is a part... I can't deny. I wonder how the boys are and if they're having fun. Is Heba scaring everyone to death because he throws a half-mutilated bird at someone's face to protect either himself or Yugi? Are they being well-mannered? All the shadows tell me is that the school is burning down while they're purring. Now, I'm not sure if they are happy or if that's a wish they want to share", Yami said softly and he smiled when the dark wisps of magic nuzzled him gently.

"We could check?", Atemu asked, though that received him a quick shake of the head.

"No, we can't do that to the boys. We have to let them go... Besides, they are in good hands and the shadows are with them. Just because I am a little paranoid we cannot traumatise the boys again by being overly protective. That nearly went wrong a few years ago and it eventually turned out to be the best decision ever to try and let go. Yugi throwing a ball of sand at someone he didn't like is one of my best memories", the pale Neko purred while Atemu led him towards the seat before the platform. The shadow-puppet was already pacing back and forth, as if it's master and their possession had been taking too long, which made Yami chuckle ever so softly.

"Very well, beloved. Though luckily we'll pick them up in only three hours and hear their stories", Atemu offered and the pale Neko purred as he was pulled upon his lover's lap.

"Which will be my favourite part, though, right now... I am assuming this one won't live to see the sun again?", Yami continued to purr with a wicked grin, knowing fully well that since the attack on his life, nobody left his demon's dungeons ever again. Once caught, they wouldn't get out and lovingly, the pale Neko nuzzled his lover. Nobody got out of these dungeons and nobody would anger his beloved like that again.

"Not one strand of his hair will get out", Atemu promised and the pale Neko slowly leaned down to kiss his beloved demon on the lips again. His handsome lover, his world and the love of his life. Their children were safe, he knew they were and now, so would he be. In the arms where he belonged and nuzzling Atemu gently, Yami leaned against his lover to make sure he could see every given command while listening to his lover's beating heart. It was beautiful. It was life. Even more so when the rivulets of blood coated the stone floor and especially when he could finally hug his children to his chest again. He could nuzzle them and purr in their ears as they got out of school which made tanned lips curl in a loving smile.

Gently, Atemu picked Yugi up and as they reached the privacy of their chambers, he kissed the boy on his cheek. "Welcome home. Did you two have fun?", he asked, while Yami helped Heba on his arm so the kitten could be kissed as well. Equally happy purrs were given in return while the kittens rubbed their faces against the tanned demon's shoulders lovingly. They rubbed their ears against the strong body for they were happy to be home while Yugi started to ramble about everything they had done so far.

"We were asked to introduce ourselves and afterwards everyone had to sit in a circle because we had to learn how to read. We also did some painting, but girls started crying when I showed it to them. It was just a head covered by blood. Round and round it went with red paint all over the paper", was the tirade of words while the pale boy spread his arms wide and showed everyone how had drawn the head. Heba merely continued to purr while he nuzzled his mother next to make sure he was out of harm's way by his sibling waving his arms around still.

"What did you paint?", Yami asked softly, though dark amethyst eyes were sleepily gazing at him and the pale Neko nuzzled his kitten in return. Indoors, the children would receive the love they couldn't always get outdoors. The siblings were still trying to understand, though fear had been easy enough. Their mother was afraid outside, which had only made Heba protect him even more.

"Fire. Lots and lots of fire in a black world", the tanned boy answered with a grin and both parents chuckled while the shadows cheered. It was their perfect world after all and the black wisps of magic curled around themselves while nuzzling their creations. Life was good and perfect with them. "But now I am home", were Heba's soft words and Yami purred softly.

"Yes, finally. Your father and I missed you both terribly. Tell me more, what did you do?", the older Neko asked while both Atemu and him sat down on the sofa with a kitten on their lap each. It was a delight to have them back and the shadows knew that for now everything was complete again and they were pleased it made everyone happy. Yet, next time, their possession was not to be saddened with the absence of the kittens and they curled around his body with a soft nuzzle while listening to the stories of the young boys scaring other children. Their possession meant everything after all and he was allowed to have everything he desired, which made them curl up on his lap comfortably while nuzzling his abdomen lovingly. Their master would see to it their beloved had everything he wanted and the black tendril curled around Heba as well while the young boy was falling asleep.

"A quick nap, don't you think?", Atemu whispered while he looked down at Yugi who was mewing softly in his half-sleep for he still wanted to tell so many stories and couldn't, because he was so tired. His father was the best pillow though and the pale boy gave up as his breathing evened out.

"Yes, though I still want to hold them. We won't have dinner for a while, so I just want to nuzzle and love them", Yami whispered while he purred in Heba's ear softly to show the young kitten he was cherished and loved. Atemu rumbled softly as the pale Neko shifted closer to his frame and the tanned demon kisses his kitten's cheek softly.

"Hold them all your want, my love, though tonight... Is when I will embrace you once more", were his soft words and Yami purred with a warm smile on his lips. Even the shadows purred softly while they blanketed Yugi with their powers, much like they did with Heba. Their creations, their possession and their master. Perfect.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. Hopefully you enjoyed it and I think the next chapter (once I've written it) will be the last. Scheming shadows ;) See you all then, byebye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi Everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter of Kitten and I am very sorry it took so long to write, but after being distracted by youtube for at least five days, an epiphany hit me yesterday and while writing, the chapter was creating itself along the way. Thankfully hahaha**

**I want to thank my reviewers of the previous chapter _Pharaohs Girl18_ and _Koobre_. Thank you so much, as well as all the other readers who favourited and followed this story from the start until the end. Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope this last chapter will be of as much pleasure as all the previous ones. **

**Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 30**

/\/\/\/\/\

Sharp nails dug in tanned skin as another firm, but gentle thrust was given into his body and Yami moaned at the contact. His toes curled as he gasped for breath at the same time Atemu kissed his skin lovingly. His perfect demon, all his and nobody else's, made him moan again when the thick flesh was pushed into him once more. The slow and steady rhythm was a gift, as much as his lover was, and Yami tightened his legs around Atemu's waist while he clung to the other man for more. The demon merely chuckled and gave another slow pull and push into the willing body beneath him.

Beneath the bed, the shadows curled with purrs as they made sure their master and possession could join their bodies as one as much as they wanted. Their creations were off to school, just like they had been for the past couple of days, but it was the first time since forever their beloved family had wanted to take the opportunity. The moans were a delight, they could feel it vibrate as a longing for more inside their master's being and Atemu groaned in return as he grasped the pale hips a little more and gave firmer thrusts into the body.

"Até... Yes, please", Yami gasped out, because he wanted his lover to drive him to the edge and let him fall over it into loving bliss. _Again,_ and the pale Neko rumbled in need as he pushed back against Atemu's rhythm to show his desire for the other man. Anything to be with him, to feel him inside of his body and to have that thick flesh brush against his prostate that made the coil unbearably tight. Especially at the longing groan Atemu made in his ear and Yami cried out as his muscles tensed at the next thrust into him. His demon's groan continued in his ear as the tanned male pushed into his contracting body, before the heat of semen overwhelmed his insides. It made him feel good and Yami murmured soft sweet nothings while he continued to hold onto his lover as if Atemu was his lifeline.

"Kitten", came he soft ragged whisper while the tanned demon gasped for breath and the pale Neko continued to murmur because he loved this moment. He loved their shared orgasm and he loved the feeling of Atemu still inside his body. He loved the feeling of his muscles slowly relaxing while tanned hands were stroking him with the utmost affection. Mewling softly because he felt wonderful, Yami's noises turned to purrs as he slowly came down from his high and gently, he released Atemu's shoulders to cup the tanned face of his beloved.

"Thank you, Até", he whispered, before he reached up and kissed the warm lips languidly. He was still trembling while those loving hands continued to stroke his skin and Atemu rumbled as he enjoyed the kiss. He didn't want to pull away either, as he had to admit that deep down, he had missed this. He had missed the time he could spend with his lover alone like this, without them being asleep or having to be very careful. No, his lover had been vocal again and Atemu trembled as it still excited him.

"Thank you as well, Kitten. I love you", the tanned demon whispered in the sensitive ears and they shuddered which made him chuckle. Yami continued to purr, very happy and content with their position, until the shadows whispered to them the boys would be coming home soon. He missed the boys... He missed the way they'd play, with or without him, the way they'd hunt through the garden or just taking a catnap together, but this... Having Atemu with him so they could fuse their love together, he had missed that too.

"I love you, Até...", the pale Neko whispered, before he let his fingers play with the skin upon his lover's chest. "Come, I'll wash you", Yami continued and the tanned demon purred while the pale legs released his waist. Pulling himself from his lover, Atemu looked around the garden they had occupied for their moment, before he kissed his kitten on the lips softly. The shadows purred as well while their master and possession finally followed them, though their loving nature wouldn't subside even when they shared the hot water of the shower. Kisses were given to lips, necks, skin, nipples and hardened flesh, before the last was once again pushed through the tight ring of muscles which made their possession moan loud.

Leaning against the wall, Yami groaned as he was taken from behind which was a way they didn't do very often. After all, they loved it to see each other's face when one would come, but this way he could keep his balance better and with his heart hammering in his chest, the pale Neko rode back upon the thrusts into him. The tanned chest was pressed against his scarred back and Yami moaned at the tanned hands holding his frame firmly, yet also lovingly. Atemu was breathing against his neck and the need to be one overwhelmed them while the demon pushed into the pale body as pleasingly as he could.

The cries of their orgasms bounce off the tiled walls as much as their gasps for much-needed air afterwards. Leaning against each other while Yami used the wall for support, their equally spend bodies were trembling and shuddering as their bliss made them purr softly. The dark magic merely curled around their feet while some of them were hiding underneath the possible furniture as if they didn't want to be seen. Hands continued to caress skin to get spilled semen off as well as newly formed sweat, while soap slithered down naked skin. Lips touched lips again languidly, before Yami chuckled softly and nuzzled his demon lovingly.

"You'd almost believe they were embarrassed by us nearly making more love this single day than in the last five years", the pale Neko commented while he stared at the still hiding black tendrils, whom were sort of trying to ignore him. Atemu chuckled as well while he kissed Yami's brow and temple, before he reached those warm lips again.

"Maybe they are", he offered which made them both laugh while the finished up washing. Not that it mattered, for even if they were embarrassed, he had finally shown his lover again how much the other man meant to him. He had finally pampered his husband the way he was supposed to be and Atemu nuzzled Yami fondly prior to giving him another kiss. The affectionate touches created a soft and loving purr within the pale Neko's throat, while the shower was turned off and they dried each other off. The shadows merely rumbled softly with something neither man could quite catch and for a moment it was as if the black tendrils were blaming each other for something they had done.

"What are you all muttering about?", Atemu asked as he knelt down, only half-way dressed, just so he could caress the dark magic and hear their worries. Yet, they didn't give any direct answers and only continued to murmur while slithering across the floor. There was even one 'bite'-attempt, before the black bodies curled up on the bed and fell silent. Yami softly purred at them while he combed his hair, but not even that seemed to lift the shadows' spirit. "Maybe playing with the boys will cheer you all up", were the demon's next words and he kissed his Neko on the cheek again who agreed with a purr solely for him.

Yet, the black tendrils shuddered suddenly and black ears perked up at the sound of an explosion in the distance. Images, which were created by the shadows, were thrown at his mind and Yami gasped as he could see his kittens within them. Only seconds passed for Atemu to order for his magic to bring both the Neko as well as himself to the location of their children and the shadows complied while still shuddering as their strength was called upon.

Yami mewed as soon as they arrived at the school-building, which was burning on one side. Plumes of thick dark smoke were rising up into the air while people were screaming. It had just happened, as the sirens of the fire department only started ringing after their arrival, but the pale Neko searched among the crowd for his kittens with Atemu close behind him. "Yugi! Heba!", were the tanned demon's calls while they followed the shadows which were fusing together to wash down over the building. At the sight, Atemu grasped Yami and held him close against his chest, even though the pale Neko struggled.

"They are being summoned! Heba and Yugi are using them both!", he called out over the roar of his magic, before he tried to take over. The shadow magic struggled and it snarled while it continued to cover the whole school building, before Atemu released Yami again who followed the sliver of magic calling them. It was a small sliver, which had just as much problems with the prominent power struggle, but their creations were in trouble and that meant their possession had to aid them.

Reaching the classroom, Yami ignored the other children cowering in a corner while his eyes fell upon the kittens. Yugi was standing behind Heba, snarling and hissing loud while the tanned boy's eyes were black in colour. Mewing softly, with his ears flattening in his hair, the older Neko moved towards his kittens and slowly knelt down at their side. He drew them both into a hug, which had Yugi cry immediately, while Heba trembled at the onslaught of magic circling around his frame. As Atemu neared, the tanned demon undid the bonding of the shadows with his son, before he glared at the cowering children.

"_What did you do?", _he hissed dangerously, while caressing his eldest son through his tri-coloured hair while both boys clung to their mother. Yet, there was no sound other than the flames eating away at the walls while only the shadows protected what was their own and the perpetrators. At the silence, as well as the warning of the shadows, Atemu ordered for them all to be taken outside while Yami continued to try and still Yugi's cries. Heba was oddly silent, aside from his angry rumbling, though the demon hadn't missed the dangerous glare in those dark amethyst eyes. It was the same his sons portrayed when they were hunting and once again, he stared at the other crying children.

"Mr. Sennen!", one of the teachers called out and Atemu growled softly as he was addressed. His rose-red eyes were blazing for he wanted answers and he he wanted them _now_.

"What happened? What caused the unsettling sight of these two Neko's crying? I thought you would take care of them!", he barked and the man came to a slow stop as he had wanted to walk over towards the other crying children. They were terrified, yet, the tanned male knew not to comment on Atemu saving their lives... for he probably hadn't.

"The boys were playing, mr. Sennen and I am very sorry, but I do not know what happened. One moment all was fine and the next, young Heba stepped up to his brother's defence. The shadows were suddenly crawling all over the place, especially when you arrived", the man explained and he really wished he could kneel down at the side of the other children. Slowly, however, Atemu stalked over.

"What did you do?", he asked again, just as threatening yet without hissing this time. Somehow, deep down, he knew they were only children but nobody would touch his boys without the shadows eating them alive. The trio before him merely started to cry louder and rose-red eyes narrowed as the shadows slithered forward. As they did, the male teacher jumped back in fright while the children screamed as soon as the dark magic neared them.

"They called Yugi a monster. They wanted him to die, because they said he is a worthless cats", were Heba's soft words, but they penetrated through everything. They made Atemu freeze while women screamed at the sight of their sons saved from the fire while Yugi continued to cry. How was he to protect his children? Was he to kill these three? Was he that ruthless, for that was he only thing he had never done, but should he punish these ingrates so that others would learn from their mistake?

Snorting, Atemu turned his back upon the snivelling, filthy trio and returned to the side of his children. For a moment, the shadows rumbled in disagreement as he called them back, but they followed eventually. "I believe they have learned their lesson", were his soft words, before he glanced at the teacher. "Hopefully you have as well". The tanned male merely nodded quickly, before he knelt down next to the children he was finally allowed to touch while their mothers came running to their side as well. Atemu merely glared, before he touched his beloved kittens with the shadows circling around what they had to protect. They had done well, it was his fault and gently, he caressed Heba's head whom was still growling.

"Kill them", was the soft hiss and again, he could see the black sliver of magic pass through the amethyst irises, before he sighed and ordered for the shadows to be brought home. Yugi was still crying and he gently caressed the black ears of his youngest son whom clung to Yami while crimson eyes were glazed over with sadness. Slowly, he knelt down while he took Heba from his lover's arms so he could gently run his fingers through the softer looking tri-coloured hair of his son.

"Why didn't you kill them like the people in the dark place?", the tanned boy asked softly and he frowned in both anger as well as confusion while looking at his father who pulled him towards the sofa. Once, there, he was placed upon his father's lap and he flattened his ears when he didn't understand what was going on. He knew about the dark place, he had been there before because he had asked where the souls came from. His father had explained him that they were a part of the criminals that were being punished. It had been silent in the dark place, at the time, as if it had been empty, although Heba had seen people through the shroud of dark magic.

Atemu sighed softly, while he tried to come up with an answer. It was simple, he would not kill children and they had appeared as if punished enough. Their fear had been easy to read, which was why he had let them go. Children were innocent, most of the time, and although he had learned his lesson today that he could be wrong... The tanned demon would still not lose hope that both his kittens would be accepted into society for being the brilliant beings they were.

"Because", he started softly and dark amethyst eyes focused upon while he gave a small smile and stroked the black ears. "Because I think you already got through to them. Children like yourself can still change, unlike adults whom are down in the dungeons. What they said to Yugi, and you as well, was wrong. It was very wrong, my boy, but you protected your brother as well as yourself the way I taught you. You can be proud of yourself, because by not killing them, you prove that you are better than them", Atemu explained and the frown upon Heba's face deepened.

"How? What if they'll do it again?", the young boy asked while he focused upon his mother next whom picked Yugi up from the floor so he could carry the other kitten towards the sofa. His sibling had calmed down, aside from his soft sniffs, though he still clung to the older Neko and wanted to hide in their mother's embrace.

"If they speak to you like that again, you show them you are superior once more. The shadows are still too great for you to control completely, but they will listen to your wishes. By not killing others like you do with your prey, you show them that you are forgiving and righteous. That you give them another chance to stay on the right path _and_ that they are warned not to mess with a Sennen", Atemu said and Heba slowly leaned against his father who pulled him tight against the warm broad chest. The words were spoken so soft and calming, that he could feel his anger wash away while the demon continued to caress him lovingly. "It is what I wished I had learned when I was younger, Heba, but now I'll teach this lesson to you. There are greater things in life than killing those who insult you, until the moment it is absolutely necessary of course. But that line is very thin and it will take you a few years to find it", the tanned male continued softly and he smiled when Heba hummed softly.

"Will you teach me?", the boy asked and fondly, Atemu kissed the top of his son's head.

"I will try, for even I am still learning", he whispered in answer and he smiled when Heba glanced up at him in disbelieve, before accepting the statement with a small nod. Gently, the tanned demon continued to rock the child in his arms, even though it was also to take his own worries away. "I'm very proud of you both, my precious kittens. Very proud", Atemu continued and light amethyst eyes glanced up at him slightly, before Yugi made another attempt to hide in his mother's arms. The pale Neko merely continued to purr to calm the boy while his mind continued to race passed memories he tried to ignore. His kittens had been in danger today and even though he agreed with his beloved demon, he also agreed with Heba. No one had the right to hurt their boys, yet... young life could still change. It was a lesson they were all learning and one that had to be taught the harsh way apparently.

"Do I have to die?", Yugi whispered softly and crimson eyes broke as much as Yami's heart did at those soft words. He gripped the boy tighter in his embrace while a tanned arm wrapped around the pale Neko so the parents were sitting ever closer together than before. Heba mewed softly at his sibling and touched Yugi's face, because he wouldn't be able to live without his younger brother.

"No darling, never", Yami whispered as he found his voice back while Atemu was rubbing his back in soothing circles at the same time. "Neither one of you needs to die, because the both of you are very loved. You are our precious gifts and you can't listen to what those children said to you", the pale Neko urged softly, but those tear-filled amethyst eyes looked up at him still.

"Why did they say I had to? Why did they say that mom?", Yugi asked in return and he closed his eyes when his mother softly kissed the top of his head. Atemu sighed as he wished he had an answer to that. Neko's were no threat to this world, yet, they were treated like nuisances. Tue, it had changed over the years in his country and the demon blamed himself for not eradicating those who hurt his beloved treasures the most.

"Because... some people believe they are better than others and... much better than us", the pale Neko answered softly and he tried to smile reassuringly. "What they don't know is how wrong they are. The both of you are wanted and special... in more ways than one, so don't believe them, my loves. Your hearts are stronger than theirs", Yami continued softly, though Yugi looked down at his hands upon his lap once more.

"It hurts when people say bad words... You're not angry we burned down the school?", he asked suddenly, before he was met with an approving rumble from his father while Yami hugged him even tighter.

"No, my loves. You did what was right while defending yourselves and I am very glad of Heba inheriting your father's temper. Nobody is allowed to hurt you and even though that doesn't mean you can use the shadows for every little thing, I am very proud of the both of you for protecting each other. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you", Yami whispered, but that made the boys cuddle him even more and Atemu chuckled while his lover's lap was filled up with both kittens. Gently, he embraced his lover as well, who mewed softly and the demon smiled as he caressed his kittens lovingly.

"Don't be sorry, mom. Daddy's magic is with us and they protect us, so that you don't have to be with us, right?", Heba asked and rose-red eyes gleamed when the demon kissed the tanned boy.

"Exactly", Atemu whispered, even though he wished he could do more as well, yet... he also realised that both his lover and himself knew that couldn't be true. The world was out there to be explored and it would hurt, not matter how much they didn't want it to. Words hurt, as much as physical pain, but not everything could be taught from behind the safety of thick brick walls. They had realised that, somehow, while still trying to come to terms with that reality.

"Do we have to go back?", Yugi asked softly, because he really didn't want to. Yet, he smiled when his mother nuzzled him ever so softly.

"Unfortunately yes, my kittens, if only to show them all that you are better than them. The both of you will show them you are strong warriors who will make sure others understand you are not to be messed with. We spoiled you and Heba by keeping you home for so long, and I am really sorry you were wounded by their worlds, my boys, but all we can do right now is show these people what happens when you hurt a Sennen", Yami answered and Atemu rumbled softly in agreement.

"So... I can destroy everyone?", was the returning question and the tanned demon couldn't help but laugh softly while he picked Heba up from his mother's lap and started to tickle him softly. The child cried as he tried to get away from his father and the boy wriggled while Yugi laughed softly at his sibling's misfortune.

"Perhaps not everyone, for there were only a few fools who dared to speak to you in such a way, weren't there? Yugi... Heba... it is important to remain balance. Those who are innocent require for you to protect them and those who do wrong, are punished. _Eventually_, when they understand the crime they have done. That's what your father has been teaching you and you have to follow his advise. Will you two try to do that for me?", Yami asked with a soothing purr while Heba was given a small moment to catch his breath. Two equal smiles were sent his way while Yugi embraced the older Neko lovingly.

"Yes mom, because we love you", the youngest sibling whispered and the pale Neko continued to purr while Heba scooted to the edge of the sofa and wriggled his bum in the air as if he was to pounce Atemu.

"I love you too, my kittens. Very, very much", Yami whispered while he watched the playful hunt evolve and as Atemu chased the tanned boy for fun, he released Yugi gently when the latter wanted to play as well. The boy was replaced by the shadows as they asked to be caressed and a pale hand did so soothingly, while Yami continued to gaze at Atemu cheering the boys up by playing with them. They had been hurt... by ways he hadn't taught them, while he had often been the victim of the same pain in his past. Had he forgotten it? No... merely put away in a deep dark corner so that it wouldn't continue to drag him down. He wanted to enjoy his lover and their children, because he felt safe and wanted with them. Atemu had shown him and now the kittens were doing the same and Yami wished he could return that favour.

The pale Neko smiled while the shadows continued to purr and as Yugi brought him a ball of yarn to play with, Yami answered to the boy's wishes. The dark magic continued to watch the scene play out before them and they rumbled softly at one another because they should have been more vigilant. If they could block the screams within the dungeons from Heba's ears, then the next human opening his mouth would get a handful of them. It would be obvious the boys were merely defending themselves, although the shadows knew nothing of life at school. No need to... their creations were safest with them either way and they happily curled up at the foot of each boy's bed when the time had come for the children to sleep.

Another part of them followed their master and their possession to their own chambers, where they walked into the garden to settle down upon the large rocking bed. Softly, their treasure mewed as he cuddled up to his demon and Atemu sighed softly as he pulled Yami closer against his frame. "Did we fail them?", were the pale Neko's soft words and rose-red eyes closed slightly while the tanned male nuzzled his lover with soothing affection.

"Perhaps... which is why they are punished for our decisions, but Kitten, we will find a way. As much as each and every day is a way to learn for our boys, so it is for us. This is new to us still and we will continue to watch over them. They will grow strong and forgiving like you, while I will conquer their enemies", Atemu answered and Yami smiled slightly.

"Like they conquered you this afternoon?", the pale Neko returned and the tanned demon laughed at the memory.

"Exactly like that my beloved. Plus, they were reassured by your words this afternoon, Heba told me so when I was showering them after dinner. They know that the world can be cruel and perhaps we didn't prepare them for that, but we will stand by their side no matter what happens. Even if they destroy that prison that calls itself a school", Atemu muttered and Yami couldn't help but smile.

"Which you'll help them with, no questions asked", the pale Neko purred and he received an agreeing rumble in return. "Though... will we be able to step back when we need to? So they can make their own choices? What if they want to date?", Yami continued and as he lifted his head from the broad chest it had been resting on, he couldn't help but smile at the raised eyebrow he received.

"Can we leave the dating until they are at least old enough to understand that there is a difference between punishing someone and torturing him for the same crime?", Atemu asked and he couldn't help but smile as well when his lover chuckled. Then, softly, he caressed his lover's face while the shadows draped blankets across their frames. "They'll be fine, Kitten. We will learn and we will raise them as the warriors they are. I promise", were the demon's next words and Yami purred softly before he kissed the warm lips. The dark magic curled around their bodies and murmured sleepily, which made their possession yawn while he snuggled up to their master. After all... thanks to them he had missed his catnap, although they would never tell either grown-up that little secret.

"Sleep well, Kitten", Atemu whispered softly while getting himself comfortable and he smiled when his lover murmured sweet nothings in his half sleep.

"Sleep well, Até... I miss the boys when they are away, but please... stay with me another afternoon?", was the suddenly quite clear question and the tanned demon rumbled in agreement. He would, certainly, for he had loved it way too much to hear his lover cry out in passion.

"Absolutely, my love. Whenever you want", he purred and the pale Neko returned the loving sound while Yami settled down with his breathing evening out ever so slowly. The shadows murmured as they covered the bed to protect it from any change of weather, before another body settled down at his side and Atemu caressed it lovingly. "Thank you for protecting the boys, thank you for gifting them to me", the demon whispered and the dark wisps murmured in his ear with something only they could understand, before they settled down again and curled up in peace.

Not that _that_ kind of peace lasted very long and Atemu groaned as the shadows slithered over his body, before the happy screams of both their kittens entered the garden. He wasn't sure what kind of time it was, but he did know he wished Yami at his side a little longer. Yet, the pale Neko had sat up abruptly and caught Yugi jumping onto the bed while Heba scratched the blankets. The shadows were equally as happy, if their purring, murmuring and humming was anything to go by. They were dancing upon the bed and rolling through the grass to scare a cat of its perch, before they slithered back and nuzzled his face.

"What is it?", Yami asked worriedly, sleep still clouding most of his brains while the young kittens were jumping up and down with loud cheers escaping their throats. It was almost as if they had been promised a day off, which the pale Neko could swear he had not. He accepted the embrace Heba gave him with a soft nuzzle while Atemu caught Yugi and dragged him down upon the bed while his rose-red eyes were still closed.

"Ssh, daddy's sleeping", the tanned demon merely whispered for as far as he knew, it was not yet time to wake up for school. If anything, the boys shouldn't be wanting to go to school even though they had to, so their happiness was a little bit of the charts.

"But daddy!", Yugi protested while trying to wriggle out of Atemu's grasp with another laugh as the shadows tickled him. The demon merely grumbled, though he smiled as the pale kitten continued to giggle.

"Heba, what's wrong?", Yami asked again, much calmer than before now that he was a little more awake, though dark amethyst eyes stared up at him while tanned lips curled in a big smile.

"Nothing!", he said, even though that received him a frown. "The shadows woke us up and they made us happy. They showed pictures of kittens", the tanned boy continued, although that didn't give him the emotion he wanted either apparently, for he tilted his head when Yami continued to frown. The shadows merely laughed as they slithered across the sheets, before freeing Yugi while nuzzling their master's head. With a gasp, Atemu's eyes flew open and the demon sat up just as abruptly as Yami while he gazed at the dark magic surrounding them.

"You did what?", he asked out of good measure, but the images had been crystal clear. Burning babies, no matter in what kind of scenery and rose-red eyes slowly turned towards crimson ones to see the same surprise linger within them. "Why?", he asked while Yugi climbed upon his back and batted his hand at a blond bang that needed rearranging. The black tendrils only murmured and wriggled around the sheets, before a pale hand laid itself upon a tanned shoulder.

"Because I told them I missed the boys when they were off to school", Yami whispered and Atemu turned his gaze towards the pale Neko while he helped Yugi off his back. The kitten protested softly, until a part of the shadows enticed him to play with them. Heba joined in with his bum wriggling and his mother released him, before caressing Atemu's face. The tanned demon sight softly.

"Isn't it a little too soon?", he asked, just for good measure. They were still learning on how to raise the boys properly, without trying to chain them to their beds so they would never be hurt and now they would be given a second pair? Would the boys be jealous? Could he even offer the other kittens what they deserved? What if he made the same mistake?

His thoughts halted, however, when warm lips touched his own and after the kiss, he stared at Yami while the boys did the same. "Maybe it is too soon... and perhaps we're not yet ready, but... it's a gift of life, Até. All the boys have seen so far is destruction, but now they get to see life. They'll have more siblings to play with...", the pale Neko whispered without even knowing where he was going. It probably wasn't a good idea, although he caressed Heba softly whom snuggled up to him again.

"Are you sad, mom?", were the soft words and Yami sighed softly while the shadows nuzzled him as well. Then, he slowly shook his head.

"No, my love, not sad... Just a little confused. Yesterday, you were hurt badly and now, the shadows are making sure new kittens are growing inside of me. It's a little soon, but I miss you two so much when you're at school... Mommy made a small wish and the shadows couldn't wait to fulfil it for me", Yami tried to explain and both kittens looked at him with their heads tilted to the side.

"Will you replace us?", Yugi asked, though at the question, Yami immediately hugged both of his children while Atemu did the same. The shadows purred softly as they circled at the family, their distress tangible as they questioned if what they had done was the right thing. Their creations meant everything to them after all and they should not be hurt if new ones arrived. They were equally as important and the dark wisps of magic wished they could say that to the kittens without scaring them.

"Never!", Yami whispered and Atemu sighed, before he smiled ever so slightly.

"We will never replace you. Instead, we are making sure that you are even more loved by new siblings. They need you two as well, to protect them and make them feel loved in return. You are our kittens and the new kittens will be just as important as the two of you. We love you, Yugi, Heba. We love you two very much, but things in life change sometimes. That doesn't mean we love you less, only that we will love you more", Atemu said and the twins smiled while Heba nuzzled his mother again.

"We love you too. When will the kittens come? Will they look like us?", Heba asked and Yami chuckled softly while he caressed his son through his hair.

"We won't know that yet, my love. Plus, we also have to wait a little while longer before the kittens are here. Five weeks, which means a lot more school so you can become the warriors we need to protect your new siblings together with your daddy", Yami said and Heba purred softly while nuzzling his mother again. He was still confused and he wasn't sure if he really liked the prospect of sharing his mother with anyone else than Yugi, but the shadows had been so excited to share it with them, it was hard not to get happy at the idea.

"Now come, let's get dressed", Atemu whispered softly, considering it was nearly time to get out of bed anyway and the kittens mewed softly while they hid behind the older Neko with a laugh. Yami mewed softly and tickled the pale kitten, which made Yugi scream as he jumped off the bed and ran around the garden. The surrounding cats were hissing as they were woken once more from their slumber, before Heba chattered and followed his sibling with a laugh. The tanned demon merely sighed softly while he glanced at Yami with a raised eyebrow in question.

"You miss this too?", he whispered with a small smile and the pale Neko purred as he got up to his knees and cupped his lover's face. Pale lips touched tanned ones softly and reassuringly, before gleaming crimson eyes were staring straight into rose-red irises.

"I wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the world. We'll be fine, Até, the boys will be fine. I know it's soon... too soon, but please? We'll make the boys understand that there is no reason to be jealous and we will learn. We are blessed, Até, especially with kittens running around the garden screaming bloody murder", Yami whispered with a smirk, before he hopped off the bed and chased after one of the boys to catch him and blow warm air into his sensitive ear. It was hard to accept that the shadows were once again changing their lives, but with a gift like this, it would be for the better... right? The boys would grow in their development and he would become a better parent to not only them but their future kittens as well. He would learn and become the parent all of them deserved. Even though he could only cry about a week later, even if he didn't want to.

"What's wrong mommy?", Heba asked softly, like he often did while cuddling up to the warmth his mother's stomach provided. The pale Neko was cuddling, nuzzling and holding him tightly while there was really no reason to, but Yami did it either way. He was tired and his boys wouldn't love him anymore when the new kittens would arrive. It didn't matter he tried to tell himself differently, because deep down there was this part that told him he had failed the kittens and the older Neko rumbled softly while burying his face against Heba's soft hair.

"Mommy is just a little overwhelmed by the new kittens, Heba. That happens sometimes, they make your mother confused", Atemu answered softly when Yami didn't say anything and the smaller boy merely nodded slowly, considering he still didn't understand. The new kittens were a good thing, right? Even though his mother held him in a way he couldn't feel the warmth against his face, he could still feel it against his own stomach while wrapping his arms around the older Neko.

"I'm here mommy", he whispered and received a soft hum in reply while Yugi continued to colour on a piece of paper to show their new family. The shadows had given him dreams after all and it was super exciting, even though their mother had been a little sick on occasion. It even worried Atemu, considering this pregnancy was nothing like the previous one. Even the shadows were purring and humming softly to reassure his lover, though it sometimes seemed as if nothing could be done. He'd cry for hours in the middle of the night and Atemu had cancelled all meetings with Seto for the two months. Just to make sure he didn't need to leave his beloved Neko behind.

"Thank you darlings", Yami whispered softly while he smelled the scent of the young kitten in is arms and it made him smile through the other feelings. Anything to feel better and the pale Neko clung to those feelings, the ones trying to make him feel better the next few weeks. It even made him laugh when the boys were staring at his choice for breakfast at a certain point in time and he once again played with them happily while trying to ignore his 'odd' moments. He didn't want to worry his kittens or his husband too much, because he was truly looking forward to the new children and the moments they'd share as a bigger family.

He had decorated the entire dining room with the drawing either Yugi or Heba had created and eventually, as the days passed, Yami would often purr while the boys were at school so he could enjoy his lover's arms around his frame. As long as his lover was here, all would be well and the pale Neko treasured that feeling while trying to control his other moods. Luckily, he no longer had to take care of the other women and his absence had already grown over the past five years. He would see them regularly, but with the kittens, he had been really busy with them instead of his other duties. Hence why he didn't feel bad to hide out in their home, because he wanted to be solely with Atemu and his kittens for that made him feel complete.

Although he understood the warnings better this time when even Heba noticed that the shadows were becoming thicker and it made the older Neko smile as he was colouring with both his children. They were both ready this time as they had already ordered for Isis to recreate the feeding the newborn kittens would need and even though the black-haired woman had been very confused, she had done as was asked without questioning the reason as to how it was possible again. She knew better, although her confusion had made the shadows laugh the first few days after Atemu's 'announcement'. It were the cramps, however, he wasn't looking forward to and Yami mewed softly when a harsh one tensed his inner muscles. Breathing deeply, he was leaning against the tanned demon who whispered reassuring words in his ears while the shadows were curling up on the bed. For a moment, it seemed as if they waited for something, before a thicker one split itself off and slithered inside the pale Neko who moaned at another cramp.

This time, however, he was not afraid. Not even when a second tendril entered him at the same time and Yami tried to smile through the slight pain of his muscles tensing as the new kittens were born. Leaning against Atemu some more with another soft whimper, they watched how the white orbs travelled through the dark magic to feed their newborns, before the children were handed to him. Their fur was once again black with their eyes and ears closed tightly. The pale Neko smiled while Atemu admired the children while the cramps slowly subsided.

"They are beautiful", Atemu whispered softly and Yami purred softly as he nuzzled the kittens at the same time they started to mewl and wriggle with life. The bottles were handed out to them next, as if the dark magic was ordering them to hurry up and Atemu chuckled softly while he helped his lover feed their new set of twins. At the sound of a door opening, equally loved-filled eyes looked up from the kittens when the boys were staring into the room with their ears flattened into their hair.

"We heard noises", Yugi murmured softly, as if them showing up needed any kind of explanation. Yet, Yami purred softly while Atemu beckoned them over and while Yami still leaned against him with both kittens against his chest, the tanned demon helped their two boys upon the bed as much as he could.

"The kittens have just been born and that's what you heard", Atemu whispered softly, while the twins stared at the tiny feline creatures in their mother's arms. Yami was still purring and he smiled while the two boys came a little closer ever so gently.

"Your new baby sisters", he whispered softly while different amethyst eyes continued to stare at the newborns. Atemu merely smiled as he caressed Yami's hair, before he stroked the black fur.

"They look just like you did when you were born. Just as beautiful, loveable and small. Will you help me protect them? Together with the shadows?", the tanned demon asked and amethyst irises turned to him, before there was a grave nod from either boy. Tiny hands reached out to stroke their new sisters as well and they purred in greeting.

"Does that mean I can blow up buildings when they are in danger?", Heba asked softly and Atemu chuckled, though he didn't deny anything. He would guard this family he was given and he would teach the boys how to protect themselves as well as their sisters. The shadows would help and with the boys growing each day, so did their knowledge together with their strength.

"Yes, you can with moderation", was Yami's soft answer to Heba's whispered words and the boys nodded again as if they understood. There was really no moderation necessary, their sisters had to be protected and Yugi smiled as he caressed one of the kittens gently.

"We'll protect you too mom", he promised softly, even though he knew he still had a lot left to learn. He was not as good with the shadows as Heba, nor was he comfortable yet, but all those bullies would answer to him if they touched what had to be protected. His sisters were small, after all, so small and Yugi purred as one of them mewed softly.

"Thank you, my precious kittens. That means the world to me", the pale Neko whispered softly and he purred while the boys tried to occupy the spots on either of his sides. Atemu let them while he continued to hold his beloved Neko and whisper soft words in his ears. Life would change again, it would become different and exciting, even though he wondered if he would ever be good enough. Yet, his lover was here with him which made him aware he was not alone. He was never alone and it was the way he wanted.

"You'll teach us, right daddy?", Heba asked softly while hugging his mother's leg slightly as he felt his eyes drooping. The shadows had woken them up with their exciting news and he smiled as he thanked them mentally for making his parents smile again. His father had been immensely worried, but the young boy had understood after some explaining. Their mother meant everything to this world after all and Heba purred as he knew the older Neko meant everything to him no matter what happened.

"I will teach you everything I know at your own pace. We are a family and we are together. We will protect each other and love each other until the end of time", Atemu whispered and Yami nodded with a soft mew while the shadows wrapped his children up in their blankets. He gently did the same with the kittens in his arms while Atemu and himself got a little more comfortable. The cramps had subsided completely, although his body was somehow on the brink of exhaustion. The shadows had once again done most of the work, although they purred softly to reassure him that this was apparently necessary as well. After incubating their new creations, their precious possession needed his rest which they wanted him to get.

"What are their names?", Yugi asked sleepily while he embraced one of the black tendrils as if it was a fluffy teddy bear and Yami smiled down at the young boy against his legs. Then, his crimson eyes turned to one of the kittens in his arms and he admired the smaller than usual ears as well as the short, stocky tail while the toes of all her paws were white.

"There is Hana, your first sister", he said softly, naming the first born with an 'H' as well, just like they had agreed upon and the pale Neko smiled when Atemu kissed his cheek lovingly. The other kitten was entirely black, although neither one was missing the golden fur on the tips of their ears and tail. "Yume, is your second sister", were the pale Neko's next words and he smiled when both boys hummed softly.

"Welcome home", the pale kitten muttered in his sleep and Atemu chuckled while he stroked the fur of his daughters. They were beautiful and no man or woman would ever hurt them. Not until the moment they could fight back and ensure their own safety and with that thought, he gave a soft kiss to his lover's cheek again, only to smile when he noticed Yami had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight, my beloved. I'll watch over you, as always", Atemu whispered in the black ear closest to his lips and he smiled at the soft murmur he received while shifting his beloved treasure in a more comfortable position. As he did, one of the newborn kittens wriggled slightly and he picked it up to nuzzle it carefully. Holding the child against his chest, the tanned demon could feel how his lips curled in a smile at the soft mews he received in return from different occupants of the bed. "I love you too. Sweet dreams", was his answer and the smile remained as he took in the sight of his life. Of his family.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Yume in Japanese means 'Dream'. _

_Hana has different meanings. In the transliterated form 'Hannah' (which is the Jewish, French and Christian form) it means 'grace'. In Kurdish, it means 'hope' and in Persian as well as Japanese it means 'flower'. In Korean it means the number 'one', in Albanian is means 'the moon' and in Maori, the name means 'to shine', 'glow', 'radiance' or to 'give out love'. _

/\/\/\/\/\

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I want to thank everyone _again_ for their support throughout the weeks and I hope this story has been able to inspire a lot of other people as well and although this is officially the last chapter, there is a change I'll make small tiny one-shots to illuminate small images of their lives as a growing family. **

**That said, the 'one-shot'-like chapters may not come in a regular update. I am currently working on a completely different story that has captured my attention as well as youtube has, but the ideas are there. So, perhaps in the near future, there will be some more of Atemu and Yami playing with their kittens while the shadows continue to scheme and have their own way of 'fun'. **

**For now, I bid you all farewell and I bow to you all with gratitude. See you all again, byebye!**


End file.
